Los Herederos de Low
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Cap 15 Up! TERMINADO Yaoi1x2Fantasía Una Profecia que involucra a los herederos del poderoso reino de Low debe cumplirse. Los enemigos podran detenerla? cada vez soy peor en esto
1. La Profecia Prologo

Los Herederos de Low  
  
Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU.   
  
Raiting: PG-13.   
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo -  
  
"Pensamientos "  
  
"Textos de la Profecía"  
  
Prologo  
  
La profecía.  
  
  
  
El reino de Low estaba dividido en cinco grandes territorios, de los cuales tres eran los más poderosos. Los reinados mas pequeños formaban parte de los reinos granes. Pero conservaban su principado. De allí que todos buscaran la protección del rey Low o de sus otros dos reinos vecinos.  
  
El rey Low tenía muchos amigos y muchos enemigos, enemigos a los cuales combatía fervientemente. Era conocido por ser frío y justo. Las leyes las aplicaba tanto a ricos como a pobres y sus súbditos lo amaban por ello. Pero algunos ricos lo odiaban por ello.  
  
Las leyes dictaban que las mujeres no debían gobernar los reinos, solo los hijos varones de los reyes podrían hacerlo. Por eso el Rey Low se había sentido dichoso cuando su esposa le había dado un heredero al trono: Odin Low Jr. Solo faltaba que los reinados mayores, Winner y Maxwell, también trajeran al mundo a sus herederos varones. Y eso lo sabrían en pocos meses, ya que las princesas aun no daban a luz a sus hijos.  
  
Pero la traición se llevaba acabo bajo el techo del mismo rey sin que este se diera cuenta. Varios de los nobles querían derrocar al rey y poner en el trono a alguien que pensara como ellos. Que diferenciara entre ricos y pobres, entre campesinos y nobles.  
  
Ponerse todos de acuerdo había llevado tiempo, el suficiente para ingresar a palacio a quien se quedaría en lugar del Rey, el suficiente para que se ganara su confianza y ocupara un puesto en las fuerzas reales, el suficiente para que reclutara soldados fieles al traidor y no al soberano.  
  
Solo había que eliminar del camino al rey y su familia y de paso a los dos reinos vecinos para sumarlos al reino de Low.  
  
Así el reinado de Low sería el más grande y el más rico sobre toda la faz de la tierra...  
  
Y las profecías así lo decían...  
  
El plan estaba ya concebido y se llevaría a cabo la noche de la reunión del rey con sus consejeros. Toda la culpa caería sobre una mujer, la única que manejaba pócimas y venenos en el palacio. A nadie le importaría su muerte, solo al rey, pero el rey estaría ya muerto y sobre ella recaería toda la culpa.  
  
Aprovechando la confusión que se crearía, también acabaría con aquellos que podrían amenazar su futuro reino.  
  
Y la noche en que comenzaría la profecía había llegado demasiado pronto...  
  
  
  
Los pasos apresurados resonaban por los pasillos del castillo. Protegía entre sus brazos a la única esperanza del reino, no podía permitir que sufriera la misma suerte que los otros, no podía permitirlo, estaba escrito así y ella conocía la profecía, sabía que ella formaba parte de ella, pero no tendría la vida suficiente para verla cumplida.  
  
-- Guardias deben encontrar a esa mujer!! Tráiganla viva o muerta!!!  
  
Pudo escuchar como decenas de pasos de hombres armados entraban en el lugar para buscarla, lo sabía, sabía que al final darían con ella, pero de nada les serviría... ella no era la culpable de la matanza en el palacio, pero nadie le creería, todo estaba en su contra, lo único que podría hacer era salvar al heredero al trono y ocultarlo hasta que pudiera tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía.  
  
Oculta tras una torre, vio como los guardias corrían en todas direcciones con las antorchas encendidas sobre sus cabezas y con las espadas en la otra. El pequeño bulto seguía placidamente dormido apretando entre sus pequeñas manos el medallón que le diera desde que nació, los pasos subían por las escaleras de ambos corredores, no podía seguir huyendo, el cuarto al frente era lo único que le quedaba.  
  
-- Mamá?...  
  
Unos ojos azules asustados le observaban a la entrada de aquel aposento... que hacía su hija allí a esas horas? Si los guardias la veían era posible que le matasen como lo harían con ella. No podía permitirlo... su hija debía vivir... debía vivir!!.  
  
Entonces a su mente regresaron algunas de las palabras de la profecía...  
  
"En la noche de la batalla, un ángel disfrazado de pureza llegara para salvar al heredero de las llamas..."  
  
Un ángel disfrazado de pureza?, es que su hija era la que salvaría al heredero? Pudo ver como las luces de las antorchas y los pasos se acercaban a toda prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho vio al pequeño bulto en sus brazos y se lo dio a su hija.  
  
-- Tómalo Lady, cuídalo como si fuera tu hermano, si alguien te pregunta deberás decir que es de tu misma sangre. Llévalo con tu tío, enséñale todo lo que debe saber...  
  
-- Pero mamá?... - dijo la niña tomando al bebe que su madre cargaba en brazos sin entender.  
  
La mujer entro con su hija al cuarto alumbrado con antorchas. Jaló un libro viejo haciendo que una puerta falsa se abriera. Empujo a su hija por ella y la observo detenidamente.  
  
-- Recuérdalo mi amor, siempre te amaré...  
  
-- Mamá, espera mamá - dijo la niña golpeando con su mano libre la pared que se cerraba.  
  
-- Llévatelo Lady, si se quedan morirán, llévatelo!!  
  
-- Abre Bruja!!! - las voces de los guardias golpeando fuertemente la puerta de madera hizo estremecer el corazón de la niña. Debía bajar las escaleras y huir con el bebe. Ella había visto eso en sus sueños, sabía lo que ocurriría, tenia el mismo don de su madre. Por lo mismo sabía que ella debía cuidar del heredero y asegurarse de que quedara en buenas manos...  
  
Ante los gritos de los guardias la mujer tomo un chuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa de aquel lugar que le servía como laboratorio. Tenía que lanzar el hechizo que protegiera al heredero al trono...  
  
Cruzo la palma de su mano con el cuchillo para obtener su sangre y con las gotas de esta comenzó a escribir en el suelo de la habitación de palacio...  
  
"Que caiga la maldición sobre el heredero, no podrá tocar a nadie, ni nadie podrá tocarlo a él, por que al momento de hacerlo esa persona morirá..."  
  
"Sobre su pecho la clave descanse para protegerle..."  
  
"Sea roto el hechizo cuando toque sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor..."  
  
....  
  
La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe, mientras una lluvia de flechas entraba al mismo tiempo que caía la puerta.  
  
-- No... no - comenzó a decir la mujer casi sin aliento, sintiendo como una de aquellas flechas que habían lanzado los guardias de palacio le había atravesado el estomago - debo proteger al heredero, debo completar el conjuro, debo completar el conju... - pero las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco impidiéndole hablar, le era imposible completar el conjuro. Si no lo hacía ahora, el bebe quedaría indefenso.  
  
Los guardias se quedaron afuera al ver que la mujer yacía en el suelo sin moverse, esperaban a que el joven general de la fuerza real llegara. Habían detenido a la causante de la muerte de toda la familia real y de los principales consejeros de palacio.  
  
Con un último esfuerzo, la mujer movió la mano que sostenía la flecha totalmente cubierta de sangre, su propia sangre. Aun tenía una oportunidad. Extendió la mano por completo al final del escrito, estampando con ella el único numero que podía poner... un cinco, antes de que perdiera por completo la vida...  
  
  
  
-- Haa - la niña detuvo su paso al sentir que la fuerza de vida de su madre se había escapado.  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza arrastrando con él las ramas de los árboles, arrancando del suelo todo lo que se encontraba con vida, revolviendo el largo cabello castaño de la niña, haciéndolo revolverse con forme el viento soplaba en círculos a su alrededor.  
  
Había salido de palacio a través de la puerta falsa y ahora se hallaba afuera, totalmente sola a merced de lo que pudiera pasar. Cargando con un bebe en brazos que bien sabía debía proteger con su propia vida. Hacerlo pasar como su hermano? Por que no, ella había quedado por completo sola con la muerte de su madre, heredando de ella todos sus poderes y conocimientos. Debía llegar al reino vecino, donde vivía su tío, pero como?, a pie sería imposible. Tenía que darle de comer al bebe y cuidar de él. Como podría ella cuidar de un niño de meses de nacido? No sabía como hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Los guardias se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron que el joven general de las fuerzas del rey llegaba hasta la entrada del aposento de la bruja, que yacía sin vida en el suelo de aquel lugar. El hombre vestido con la cota de malla proporcionada por el rey y cubierto por una capa roja, se aproximo hasta la mujer para ver aquellas marcas rojas de sangre que estaban bajo su cuerpo.  
  
-- Un hechizo! - dijo sorprendido al ver de que se trataba aquello.  
  
Uno de los hombres se aproximo hasta el general y hablo en voz baja al hombre de cabellos castaños que veía molesto toda la escena.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia, el bebe desapareció de palacio. No hemos podido encontrarlo...  
  
-- Escucha Miliardo, esto lo hemos estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo para que ahora un bebe venga a dañarnos todo el plan. No debe quedar nadie vivo de la familia real, solo yo!.  
  
-- Lo se Traize, pero no sabemos que ha sido del bebe. Los guardias creyeron verlo en manos de la bruja, pero ahora ella esta muerta y no hay señales de quien lo tenga. Si ella se lo dio a alguien antes de morir... es posible que a estas horas ya este fuera de palacio y no habrá nada que podamos hacer.  
  
-- Aun hay algo que podemos hacer... - dijo Traize de forma firme.  
  
-- Que? - pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.  
  
-- Eliminar a cuanto niño menor de un año se encuentre fuera de palacio... y solo tenemos o cinco días o cinco horas, debido al hechizo de esa bruja - dijo Traize señalando el cuerpo sin vida de la bruja.  
  
-- Pero su excelencia... - dijo el hombre de largos cabellos rubios sorprendido.  
  
-- Con toda la familia real muerta, y con la muerte de los soberanos de Winner y Maxwell yo soy el único que puede suceder al rey de Low y encargarme de los otros dos reinos.  
  
-- Me temo su excelencia que los hijos varones de las princesas de Winner y Maxwell han sobrevivido... - aclaro el rubio.  
  
-- Como? Por que no se me avisó! - dijo enojado Traize.  
  
-- Las noticias llegaron hace un par de horas, la distancia es mucha y las noticias se tardaron, por eso no nos habíamos enterado antes. Pero aun así, los príncipes son herederos de los otros dos reinos y usted puede obtener su tutela para hacerse de los reinados de los herederos.  
  
-- Eso no importa, el que esos dos niños estén vivos divide el reino en tres. Yo gobernaré sobre un tercio del reino cuando los niños estén en edad de heredar.... y eso no lo permitiré, tengo que eliminarlos a como de lugar.  
  
-- No puede mandar eliminar a esos niños!! - dijo alarmado Miliardo.  
  
-- Claro que puedo.... - dijo el hombre colocando la mano sobre su espada mientras salía de los aposentos de la bruja y giraba sus ordenes sobre los guardias - Quemen todo, incluyendo el cuerpo de la bruja!  
  
  
  
La niña corrió hasta el río con el bebe en brazos, como podría ella cuidar de un bebe? Vio como de palacio salían hordas de hombres a caballo en dirección al pueblo. Podía sentir el miedo de la gente en su corazón, el llanto, el dolor. Por que ese hombre estaba haciendo todo eso?  
  
Los gritos desgarradores llegaron hasta sus oídos y ella los cubrió con sus manos para intentar apaciguarlos. Pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lograría hacerle olvidar todo ese sacrificio, la sangre de tantos inocentes. De tanta gente como ella.  
  
Vio como a orillas del río flotaba una pequeña lancha, tomo de nuevo al bebe en brazos y corrió hasta ella. Era una lancha de madera vieja, pero resistente, podría poner al bebe en ella y esperar que alguien lo descubriera en la ribera mas abajo.  
  
Coloco al bebe en la lancha y se aseguro de que trajera al pecho aquel medallón que su madre le colocara. Un medallón que proporcionaría la clave para que pudiera romper el hechizo y en un futuro se le reestablecieran sus derechos como Rey de Low. El medallón estaba dividido en dos y ambos colgaban del cuello del bebe con una cadena de oro.  
  
Soltó el amarre y la lancha comenzó a moverse, mientras la niña seguía a orillas del río el navegar de la embarcación. Corrió por las orillas siguiendo con la vista la lancha de madera, hasta que le fue imposible verla.  
  
Pudo escuchar como una serie de cascos de caballo se aproximaban, corrió por el bosque tratando de ocultarse, pero uno de los hombres del rey le había visto y ahora corría detrás de ella, tomándola por la capa y subiéndola al caballo.  
  
  
  
Los hombres tomaron las antorchas y comenzaron a quemar las telas que descansaban sobre las ventanas de aquel lugar que servia como laboratorio a la bruja. Rápidamente el fuego comenzó a extenderse a los libros y cosas que tenía la mujer en las repisas llenando todo de humo.  
  
Sobre uno de los estantes, un libro rojo abierto descansaba con las palabras de la última profecía...  
  
"Cuando las tres constelaciones se junten, nacerá un verdadero Rey con la fortaleza de hierro y nobleza de corazón que unirá a los tres reinos principales y a los menores de su alrededor."  
  
"Muchos serán los enemigos que traten de acabar con su reinado antes de que llegue al trono. Pero el principal enemigo esta bajo su mismo techo, disfrazado de un buen aliado."  
  
"Inculparan de la muerte del buen padre a una criatura inocente, pero en la noche de la batalla un ángel vestido de pureza llegará para salvar al heredero de las llamas de traición."  
  
"Decenas de inocentes cubrirán con sangre las manos y la conciencia del traidor. Su sangre fría le llevara a cometer su peor error."  
  
"Dos decenios pasaran, antes de que llegue el verdadero Rey a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde y pondrá las cosas en su lugar, cambiando por completo el curso de la historia... Dos decenios en los que gobernara un falso rey llenando de oscuridad los tres reinos.... y el verdadero rey entrará a palacio de la mano de alguien de sangre real..."  
  
"El grito enardecido de la gente, reconocerá el rostro del rey y serán ellos quienes le restituyan su poder..."  
  
"El traidor sellara su suerte al escoger las manos de su único amor."  
  
El libro cayó de la repisa cubriéndose de fuego, las hojas comenzaron a incendiarse, mientras el viento cesaba su fuerza y las nubes de tormenta cubrían por completo el cielo.  
  
La profecía estaba escrita... y comenzaba a cumplirse...  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Esta solo fue la presentación del fic, en los siguientes capítulos ya saldrán nuestros personajes. Espero que les guste.  
  
Los primeros capítulos son cortos, ya que lo estaba escribiendo a la par con uno largo. Pero cuando termine el otro, los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a : maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	2. Cap 1 El Escape

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El escape  
  
  
  
El silencio de la tarde era interrumpido por un grito de angustia que rompía la quietud de aquel palacio. Las aves alzaron el vuelo asustadas y los pocos guardias que custodiaban la parte baja del lugar alzaron la vista para tratar de determinar de donde había provenido aquel grito de desesperación...  
  
-- Trowa!!! Tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo hacer lo que me piden!! - se escuchaba una voz desesperada, suplicante. No podía hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.  
  
-- Lo siento su majestad, son ordenes de su tío... - dijo el arquero clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en el soberano de aquel país, no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Ordenes eran ordenes y él había nacido para obedecer.  
  
-- Deja de decirme majestad, sabes que odio que me digas así - replico el soberano, le conocía desde niño y desde entonces le llamaba por su nombre, por que ahora se empeñaba en llamarlo majestad?.  
  
-- Lo lamento... Su Majestad... pero así es como debo llamarlo. - volvió a replicar el arquero.  
  
-- Trowa... no puedes hacerme esto... déjame salir - volvió a implorar sujetando al arquero por los hombros del uniforme de gamuza color café.  
  
-- Duo... - murmuro en voz baja. Sabía que su amigo no estaba enamorado de la doncella con quien querían casarlo, pero era parte del arreglo que su tío había hecho con el soberano del otro reino - si estuviera en mis manos ayudarte, créeme, lo haría. Pero a donde quiera que vayas te encontraran y deberás casarte con la princesa Hilde.  
  
-- No la amo!! - grito Duo exasperado, cuantas veces le había repetido a su tío Traize que el no amaba a Hilde, que la quería como a una hermana, ya que se habían criado juntos. Jamás llegaría a sentir por ella, algo parecido al amor.  
  
-- Lo se - murmuro el arquero.  
  
-- Entonces ayúdame a escapar de aquí! - volvió a suplicar - mi tío anunciara el compromiso en dos días y la boda será en un mes. Pero yo no estaré aquí para entonces. Quiero irme, jamás pedí ser un príncipe!!.  
  
-- Pero naciste con ese privilegio...  
  
-- Ese privilegio se lo pueden dar a Quatre, el tiene mas de príncipe que yo!... - Trowa bajo la mirada al escuchar lo que su amigo decía - El es mas elegante, se comporta mejor... estoy seguro que él sería mucho mejor soberano...  
  
-- Tu primo Quatre no podría hacerse cargo. Tu eres el heredero de los tres reinos.  
  
-- Con un demonio!!... quiero ser libre, quiero salir de las cuatro paredes del castillo. Mi tío nunca me ha dejado salir, no conozco a los que se supone son mis súbditos. Muy a penas y me ha dejado ver a los soldados. Soy un prisionero, no un heredero... entiendes Trowa? Si tan solo pudiera salir y conocer un poco de afuera... ver a la gente del pueblo, platicar con ellos y ver como viven. No crees que pudiera hacer mejor las cosas para cuando llegue a ser Rey?  
  
-- No trates de convencerme - dijo Trowa clavando su vista en los ojos violetas del soberano. Duo suspiro, ya había agotado todo.  
  
-- Esta bien, ya no te diré nada. Tratare de seguir imaginando como son las cosas allá afuera... veo que nunca podré verlo con mis propios ojos. Por que cuando me OBLIGUEN a casarme, las cosas seguramente seguirán igual.  
  
-- Lo siento Duo, pero esas son las ordenes - volvió a decir Trowa, que podía él hacer?  
  
-- Si se supone que yo soy el soberano, por que no puedo oponerme a esa boda? - cuestiono Duo a la nada, dando la espalda a Trowa, mientras paseaba con las manos a la espalda en su habitación.  
  
-- Por que serás Rey hasta que cumplas 21 y para eso aun faltan 3 meses, mientras tanto tu tío Traize es quien lleva el mando. Aun que todas las ordenes deben ir firmadas por ti.  
  
-- Y no puedo firmar una orden en la que no me obligo a mi mismo a casarme? - Trowa rió ante la ocurrencia de Duo.  
  
-- Sabes que debiste casarte a los 15, pudiste negarte por varios años, pero ya no. Tu tío ya regreso de la guerra y es ahora cuando si va a obligarte a seguir con la tradición.  
  
-- Maldita la hora... - dijo Duo girando en su habitación - maldita la hora... no pudo tardarse otros 3 meses?, así yo pude haberme escapado de casarme y pude haber girado la orden sin la firma de mi tío.  
  
Trowa se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación riendo por las ocurrencias de su soberano y amigo. No podía evitar en reír ante lo que Duo decía. Pero el no podía hacer nada. El también sufría por un amor que no podía ser. Un arquero y un príncipe... eso nunca podría ser...  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Duo estaba en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir. Como podía él oponerse a la orden dada por su tío? La orden de su matrimonio había sido establecida desde antes de que el naciera. Debía comprometerse y casarse antes de cumplir los 15 años. Pero debido a que su tío, el encargado de su tutela hasta convertirse en rey, estaba en guerra contra otros reinos, eso le había dado el pretexto perfecto para ignorar ese decreto hecho por sus ancestros.  
  
De algo si estaba muy seguro.  
  
Si se veía obligado a llegar al trono, lo primero que haría sería anular ese decreto ancestral y proclamar que todo hombre o mujer tenía el derecho a casarse con quien él o ella quisiera a la edad que quisiera. Siempre había pensado que para el amor no hay edades, ni condición social. Eso se lo hizo ver uno de sus tantos maestros y el había estado de acuerdo con él. Por que condicionar el amor al dinero? Si la persona te correspondía, entonces por que sufrir? Podían unirse en matrimonio quienes así lo quisieran. No había por que haber diferencia alguna...  
  
Sin embargo, el no deseaba llegar a ser Rey... lo detestaba, quería ser una persona común y corriente. Si tan solo pudiera salir de palacio y recorrer el reino. Pero era algo que tenía prohibido, nadie debía ver al príncipe. Cuando algún guardia o sirviente llegaba a topar con él, tenia la orden de bajar la mirada ante su presencia. Solo los nobles podía tener el privilegio de verle.  
  
Aun se preguntaba si con sus padres sería todo igual?, ya que cuando sus padres murieron junto con los padres de Quatre, su tío fue quien se hizo cargo de su custodia. Y él les había dicho a ambos, que la condición de príncipes les impedía salir de palacio y que eso era por su propia seguridad, ya que se intuía que la muerte de sus padres no había sido un accidente. Ya que habían muerto el mismo día que murió el Rey Low y su familia a manos de la bruja de palacio. Se habían visto rodeados de guardias día y noche quienes cuidaban de ellos. Los sirvientes siempre eran acompañados de soldados y eran a los únicos que habían visto, a ellos y a sus maestros pero nunca estaban solos. No conocían el reino, de allí que el deseara tanto salir.  
  
En un principio si había creído que corría peligro, por que el palacio siempre estaba rodeado de guardias, pero conforme los años iban pasando y nada ocurría, se fue haciendo a la idea que todo era una mentira de su tío para mantenerlos encerrados. Aun que aun no sabía el motivo.  
  
Sabía que las leyes impuestas por sus ancestros les impedía a las mujeres gobernar y eso obligaba a los reyes a tener hijos varones o en su excepción, casar a sus hijas con varones que se pudieran hacer cargo del reino. Y sabía que tanto Hilde como Dorothy eran hijas únicas de los reinos Schbeiker y Catalonia y al casarse ellos con las princesas, era por que se irían a esos pequeños reinos y dejarían solo el reino de Low en manos de su tío Traize. Era ese el motivo por el que su tío había acordado el matrimonio con ellas? Por que quería quedarse por completo con el reino de Low, que incluía los ricos reinados de Maxwell y Winner?  
  
No podía creer eso, no de su tío. Siempre fue bueno con ellos, les cumplía todos sus caprichos, aun que entre ellos no estaba el de salir de palacio. Pero incluso el mismo les enseño esgrima y a montar. No, el que estuviera casi a punto de casarse con Hilde, solo le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas locas. Debería dormir y olvidarse de todo...  
  
Pero no, quería salir... de algún modo debía salir... no se casaría con Hilde, no la amaba, no importaba lo que su tío o los ancestros dijeran.... Iba a salir y punto.  
  
Se paro de la cama y camino hasta la ventana. La luz de la luna se colaba brevemente, pero a él esa noche no le importaba la luna, solo quería ver que tan alta estaba la ventana. Era alta, pero no lo suficiente como para no brincar por ella. Pero de que le servía salir, solo al ver sus ropas se darían cuenta de que era un noble. Por que todas sus ropas eran sedas brillantes? Pero quizá esa era la solución, cambiar sus ropas y ya que nadie le conocía de cerca, podría pasar desapercibido.  
  
Comenzó a urdir un plan en su cabeza. De noche nadie podía verle, las luces de las antorchas no permitirían ver claramente a nadie, si podía conseguir ropas oscuras y sucias podría, incluso, pasar por delante de los guardias sin problema.  
  
Ahora tenía que saber donde buscar las ropas... quizá en los cuartos de los sirvientes, todos solían usar capuchas negras cuando salían de palacio. Algún encargado de las caballerizas debía tener también ropas negras y desgastadas. Iría al lugar donde lavaban la ropa y sustraería algunas sin que se dieran cuenta. No podía perder mas tiempo, el compromiso estaba por ser anunciado y desde muy temprana hora del siguiente día comenzarían a llegar los invitados.  
  
Sin meditar bien en su plan subió hasta la cornisa de la ventana para comenzar a bajar por ella. Era relativamente fácil, durante años practico subiendo y bajando árboles, ante los regaños de sus tutores en turno. Algo que su primo Quatre no hacía.  
  
Logro llegar abajo en relativamente poco tiempo, no podía llevar antorchas por que seguramente los guardias se percatarían de que alguien andaba merodeando por los pasillos de palacio e irían a investigar. Y antes de que pudiera tener un pie afuera del castillo, ya se encontraría de nuevo en su habitación. Así que opto por caminar a oscuras por los pasillos, algo recordaba de las miles de veces en que escapo con Trowa hasta el río. Solían entrar a los cuartos de lavandería para robar un mantel que usaban como red de pesca. Solo que de eso ya hacía algunos años, solo rogaba a los dioses por que el cuarto de lavado aun se encontrara donde mismo.  
  
Camino algunos metros y bajo varios escalones. Las antorchas encendidas en uno de los pasillos le permitía ver mas claramente. Por fin llego al cuarto de lavado, dio gracias por que siguiera donde mismo. Tomo una capucha oscura algo maltratada y rota. Si iba a fingir ser pobre, no podía tomar la capucha de su tío. Se quito sus ropas y tomo algunas prendas oscuras más.  
  
Maldijo para si mismo al percatarse que todas las botas que estaban apiladas en un rincón eran de tallas mucho mas grandes que las que él usaba. Por que demonios tenía que tener un pie tan chiquito? Pero no podía lamentarse por ello, debía salir de allí, no importaba que para eso tuviera que llevarse sus propias botas.  
  
Salió del cuarto, ahora debía llegar hasta la barda y saltarla como le hacia con Trowa cuando eran niños. El problema era saber a donde iría ahora? Pero eso no importaba, solo quería verse libre del compromiso con Hilde y eso lo lograría saliendo de palacio justo antes de que anunciaran el evento.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo, pero una luz que se acercaba le hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Por donde podría huir, se acerco a la pequeña barda que estaba a la izquierda, pero no podía huir por allí, era demasiado alto para saltarla. Quizá la persona que se acercaba no lo reconocería, solo restaba cruzar con el un saludo de buenas noches y seguir su camino.  
  
Duo tomo la capucha y se la coloco sobre su cabeza cubriendo por completo su trenza. Era lo único que podía hacer. Camino normalmente acercándose a la luz. Bajo la cabeza para evitar que quien fuera que se acercara no le viera a la cara. En cuanto vio que la luz estaba casi sobre de él, se limito a dar un saludo de buenas noches, como había visto que lo hacían los guardias y la servidumbre.  
  
-- Buenas noches señor... - dijo Duo tratando de sonar calmado y caminando tranquilamente.  
  
-- Bue... buenas... - escucho la voz nerviosa de alguien que le respondía - Duo? Eres tu Duo?  
  
Duo volteo en ese momento, reconociendo la voz de quien le hablaba. Que hacía tan tarde levantado? Es que él también quería escapar?  
  
-- Quatre? Que haces tan tarde por aquí? - pregunto Duo acercándose a su primo.  
  
-- En verdad que no te hubiera reconocido con esas ropas. Que piensas hacer vestido así? - dijo Quatre viendo como vestía Duo e ignorando su pregunta.  
  
-- Bueno, ya que nuestro Tío piensa casarme, me voy.  
  
-- Por que te vas Duo? No puedes hacerle eso al reino!  
  
-- Y el reino si puede obligarme a casarme con alguien que no quiero?  
  
-- Es parte de nuestras tradiciones....  
  
-- Casarte sin amor?, Si tu estas dispuesto a casarte con Dorothy sin amor, yo no lo estoy a casarme con Hilde.  
  
-- Con Dorothy?? - dijo Quatre sin entender.  
  
-- No te dijo nuestro tío?  
  
-- No, yo no se nada de eso.  
  
-- Bueno, esta arreglado mi matrimonio con Hilde y el tuyo con Dorothy unos meses después.  
  
-- Eso no puede ser...  
  
-- Por que no huyes conmigo Quatre? Vamonos de palacio!  
  
-- No podría Duo... yo... yo...  
  
-- Te casaras con Dorothy?  
  
-- No lo haré, esa mujer es muy manipuladora.  
  
-- Entonces vamonos!  
  
-- No puedo...  
  
-- Por que no Quatre?  
  
-- Por que tengo algo que me retiene aquí?  
  
-- Algo? - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Si, ya veré como soluciono lo de Dorothy, pero no puedo irme contigo.  
  
-- Ni tu tampoco te iras Duo...  
  
Tanto Duo como Quatre voltearon a ver una figura alta y delgada que les observaba de forma seria. Habían estado tan ocupados charlando que no se habían percatado que alguien se estaba acercando a ellos.  
  
-- Trowa! - dijo Quatre sorprendido de ver al arquero cerca de ellos.  
  
-- Vamos amigo, ya tengo todo mi plan listo, solo tengo que salir de palacio y seré libre. Déjame ir Trowa.  
  
-- No puedo permitir que te vayas Duo, si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaría.  
  
-- No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.  
  
-- No puedes irte - volvió a asegurar Trowa.  
  
-- Te prometo que regresare en 3 meses, para hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones, solo quiero librarme de la boda con Hilde.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa, déjalo ir.- suplico Quatre.  
  
-- Dos contra uno? - dijo Trowa mostrando una ligera sonrisa - no es justo.  
  
-- Por favor amigo... recuerdas aquella ves que escapamos para ir al río y vimos como un pescador descansaba tranquilamente en su rivera, mientras la caña descansaba amarrada a una rama?  
  
-- Lo recuerdo... - dijo Trowa sin entender.  
  
-- Recuerdas lo que pensamos esa vez?  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Pensamos que nosotros seríamos felices de poder ser como ese pescador. Yo deseo ser como ese pescador, poder sentarme a la orilla del río a pescar sin preocuparme por los deberes de palacio. Sin preocuparme por tener que casarme con alguien a quien siempre he considerado como mi hermana... Déjame salir, por favor! - dijo suplicante Duo - aun que sea por unos días, déjame disfrutar de ese sueño.  
  
-- Si te atrapan, yo nunca te vi - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para caminar.  
  
-- Vete Duo - murmuro Quatre.  
  
-- Gracias amigo!!! - dijo Duo, mientras corrió del lado contrario.  
  
-- Espera Trowa - dijo Quatre acercándose al arquero.  
  
-- Dígame su majestad... - dijo Trowa deteniéndose sin voltearse a ver a Quatre. Quatre resintió ese tono tan formal con el que Trowa lo trataba.  
  
-- No me digas su majestad, soy Quatre, para ti siempre seré Quatre - Trowa se volteo sosteniendo la antorcha sobre su cabeza, podía verlo claramente, tan puro y tan inocente. No podía resignarse a perderlo, pero eran las ordenes que tenía y debía resignarse a ellas. Bajo la vista para poder hablarle de nuevo.  
  
-- Su majestad deberá disculpar que rechace el llamarle por su nombre, pero su tío me ha pedido que deje de tratarlo con tanta familiaridad. Usted contraerá matrimonio con Lady Dorothy y yo pasare a ser parte de la fuerza real de su reino. Por lo que su tío informa que a su futura esposa no le gustaría que yo le hable por su nombre y no por su titulo real.  
  
-- Trowa!  
  
-- Si me disculpa su majestad, debo seguir con mi recorrido.  
  
Trowa se alejo dejando a Quatre sumido en la tristeza. No podía casarse con Dorothy, si tan solo Trowa le hubiese dejado explicarle el motivo por el que él había preferido quedarse en el palacio y no irse con Duo. Pero ahora Trowa se comportaba con él de una forma fría... cuando sería posible decirle el motivo? Cuando?  
  
-- Trowa....  
  
  
  
Duo asomo la cabeza entre la maleza que rodeaba la barda de palacio. La última ronda acababa de pasar hacía escasos minutos, solo tenía que saltar la barda y se vería libre por fin. Dio un último vistazo al palacio y vio como las antorchas de los guardias se alejaban, que fácil parecía todo ahora. Solo tenía que saltar y listo.  
  
Dio un salto sobre la barda y calló con los pies en la tierra. Volteo hacía arriba y después giro la vista a ambos lados. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
-- Libre!!!, por fin libre!!! - dijo levantando los brazos y comenzando a caminar - ahora solo tengo que decidir, izquierda o derecha? - dijo girando la vista hacía ambos lados, para después poner la mano sobre su barbilla y pensar - nunca he ido al pueblo, hacia donde estará?  
  
-- Oiga!!  
  
Una voz gruesa lo hizo voltear hacía arriba y pudo ver como un hombre con un arco le apuntaba peligrosamente.  
  
-- Por los dioses!! Me encontraron!! - pensó asustado.  
  
-- Aléjese del palacio si no quiere que le dispare...  
  
-- Alejarme!? - dudo - claro, claro!!! - dijo mientras corría bosque adentro.  
  
La oscuridad del bosque era aterradora, solo podía escuchar los murmullos de los insectos y sus propias pisadas. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo caminando de noche, solo guiado por la luz de la luna. Sus piernas ya no podían dar un paso más, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, solo sabía que necesitaba descansar.  
  
-- Necesito mi cama - murmuro con desgano - y un buen baño caliente - volvió a decir - Necesito una comida recién cocinada y un vaso de buen vino...  
  
Sin poder dar un paso más, cayó hincado a los pies de un árbol dejándose caer por completo sobre el musgo que lo cubría para poco después quedar por completo dormido.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este fic esta muy raro y surgió en mi loca cabeza al haber visto Un Príncipe en Nueva York, un capitulo de Xena y los X-Men, jejeje, sabrán a su tiempo por que X-Men.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que vayan entendiendo de que trata esta historia, se que esta un poco confusa, pero ya se ira aclarando con forme pasen los capítulos.  
  
Gracias a mi amiga Claudia por darme ideas para seguir inventando esta historia.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias Tomatazos, en maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Bueno, como aun no termino de escribir el final de Juego por Un Beso, les dejo el cap 1 de este fic. Espero tener el final antes del día 20, por que ese día me voy de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y no regreso hasta Enero.  
  
Angel de Luz: Siempre leyendo de madrugada Chica!!. pero que bueno que te va gustando la historia. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Miaka Yuy1: Bueno, ya van a apareciendo los personajes. Y aun faltan más por aparecer. Espero que te vaya gustando.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Ojalá te guste también este capitulo.  
  
Ryo Asakura: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo 0 del fic, ojala el 1 también haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Espero que te haya gustado también el 1 y que sigas leyendo hasta el final esta historia.  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro : Que bueno que te gusta. Ojalá sigas leyendo.  
  
Uru Yuy: Hola Uru!!, pues esta historia esta ambientada precisamente en esas épocas, donde la magia y la maldad reinan. Ojalá te siga gustando el desarrollo de la misma.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Espero poder actualizar igual de rápido como lo he hecho con el de Juego. Espero que te guste.  
  
Hotaru Chan: Contestando a tu pregunta. Por que Lady es una niña que no puede cuidar de un bebe de meses de nacido. Además, ella sabía que tenía que dejar al niño en buenas manos y no podía llevárselo con su tío. Si ella se hubiera quedado con el bebe, muy pronto hubiera sido encontrada por los soldados y el bebe hubiera muerto. Aun que yo no he dicho que este vivo, verdad!!, jejejeje.  
  
Davil1: Gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Denisse : La profecía cuenta parte de lo que será la historia en general, jejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando. 


	3. Cap 2 Cazando Problemas

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Cazando Problemas  
  
  
  
Los limites del reino de Low eran muy vastos, si no fuera por el bosque negro, el reino sería mucho muy grande. Pero nadie se atrevía a pasar por el bosque negro o como les gustaba llamarlo a la gente, bosque de las sombras o las animas. Las crónicas decían que en ese bosque habitaban criaturas malignas, criaturas que habían encerrado las almas de los inocentes muertos hace más de veinte años. Y por lo mismo, ningún ser humano; sea soldado, noble, ladrón o campesino; se atrevía a cruzar por los linderos del bosque.  
  
Contaban los ancianos que a orillas del río que cruza el bosque de las sombras, se encontró el medallón con la cadena rota del heredero de Low, aquel bebe que fue sacado de palacio el día en que fue muerto el rey. Junto con el medallón se encontraron los cuerpos muertos de una docena de soldados. Pero del bebe no se supo nada. Los soldados no habían sido muertos por flechas o por espadas. A simple vista parecían dormidos, pero todos habían muerto de forma misteriosa. La gente decía que las almas de los inocentes habían clamado venganza y que el bebe había sido desaparecido por las mismas animas. De allí que se temería entrar o cruzar por los linderos del bosque, ya que se decía que las animas podían secuestrar o matar gente.  
  
A lo largo de los años, varios eran los soldados y viajeros muertos o desaparecidos en esa parte del bosque...  
  
El ruido de los cascos de caballo retumbaban por el camino del bosque, no muy lejos de palacio, haciendo que los insectos brincaran de rama en rama y levantando un poco de lodo creado por el rocío de la mañana. Una docena de soldados de palacio recorrían el camino buscando personas que quebrantaran las leyes. Los ladrones y vagabundos solían dormir cerca de los caminos y a las orillas de los ríos. Encontrarlos por las mañanas era más común que encontrarlos por las tardes o noches.  
  
Las hierbas comenzaron a quebrarse y a aplastarse bajo el peso de los caballos de los soldados. Caminando por pares, el guía observaba detrás de cada árbol, buscando a aquellos vagabundos que solían rondar por el reino de Low.  
  
Levantando un solo brazo para que el resto de los soldados se detuvieran, el guía se adelanto al resto de los soldados, para observar un bulto negro que se hallaba tendido bajo un árbol. A simple vista parecía un hombre, pero no se movía, podría ser un muerto, uno de tantos aldeanos muertos al resistirse a un asalto.  
  
Con una enorme lanza, se decidió a mover aquel bulto...  
  
-- Aaay!!  
  
Con un grito de dolor aquel bulto negro se levanto sobando sus glúteos para darle la cara al hombre que se atrevió a despertarlo picándole con algo en esa parte.  
  
-- Como te atreves a despertarme! - grito aquel encapuchado, al ver al soldado sorprendido delante de él.  
  
-- Disculpe señor, pensé que estaba muerto.  
  
-- Ah, pensaste!?!, no sabía que los soldados pensaban, creí que todos se limitaban a seguir ordenes! - dijo de forma sarcástica. El Soldado le dirigió una mirada furiosa.  
  
-- Puede decirme quien es usted? - cuestiono el soldado.  
  
-- Que quien soy yo?, como osas siquiera preguntar quien soy??  
  
-- Preguntamos por que no sabemos quien es usted. O ustedes saben quien es? - pregunto volteando a ver al resto de los soldados. Pero todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-- No puedo creerlo!!, yo soy su soberano...  
  
Una carcajada general se dejo oír.  
  
-- Que?, No me creen?  
  
-- Va a disculpar que no le creamos, señor. Pero con el atuendo tan lujoso que lleva, era imposible que le reconociéramos - Una carcajada general se volvió a dejar escuchar.  
  
-- Yo soy Duo Maxwell, heredero del reino Maxwell y futuro soberano del reino Low - volvió a decir ante las carcajadas de los soldados. - Y si visto así es por que anoche salí de palacio y me quede dormido en el bosque.  
  
-- Claro, su señoría - dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia ante Duo - y esta es su corona? - dijo el soldado acercándose a Duo y retirándole una hoja de su cabeza.  
  
-- Te burlas de tu señor! - dijo Duo comenzado a asustarse, pero imprimiendo un tono autoritario en su voz.  
  
-- Para TU información, pequeño vagabundo - nuestro soberano se llama Traize Krushrenada, es imperdonable que no sepas quien es tu señor. Además el tal Duo Maxwell que mencionas, no es el heredero de nada. Todos saben que tanto él, como su primo Quatre, han decidido retirarse del reino en cuanto se casen. Solo son dos niños cobardes a los que no les gusta salir de las comodidades de palacio. Duo Maxwell solo se dedica a firmar leyes sin sentido, cree que esto de ser rey es un juego. Si no fuera por su excelencia Traize, este país estaría en la ruina con ese niño - la vista de Duo se clavo en la de aquel hombre. Como era posible que pensaran eso de él. No era verdad, nada de lo que decían era verdad.  
  
-- No es cierto! - grito Duo.  
  
-- Y ahora, tu debes venir con nosotros - dijo el soldado tomando a Duo por el brazo ignorando su protesta.  
  
-- No, suéltame! - dijo Duo soltándose de forma brusca - Por que he de irme con ustedes?.  
  
-- Por que eres un vagabundo y la ley del reino prohíbe vagar.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo incrédulo, esa ley no tenía por que existir.  
  
-- Que tu no eres de aquí pequeño vagabundo? Ven con nosotros!  
  
-- No, olvídalo. Esa ley es una broma, verdad?  
  
-- No es ninguna broma, el rey Traize y el príncipe Duo firmaron la ley hace un par de años. Por un capricho del niño. Así que debes venir con nosotros.  
  
-- Yo jamás firme nada!!! - de nuevo una carcajada.  
  
-- Creo que este chico esta loco, se cree de la nobleza - dijo el soldado riendo.  
  
Pero Duo no estaba dispuesto a ser llevado preso. Sabía que estando en las mazmorras del palacio sería imposible que alguien se percatara de quien era. Los soldados decían cosas de él que no eran ciertas. Esa ley él nunca la había firmado, si algo le habían enseñado, era a no firmar algo que no había leído. Tenía que poner las cosas en claro. Huir por ser un cobarde? Dejar todo en manos de su tío Traize?. Aplicar leyes absurdas? No, él no había hecho nada de eso... Pero antes de regresar, tenía que impedir su boda, regresaría en tres meses como le prometió a Trowa y las cosas cambiarían... claro que iban a cambiar.  
  
Pero de momento, tenía que huir de los soldados. No parecía convencerlos de que él era el soberano de esas tierras. Al parecer el robar las ropas del cuarto de lavado habían dado resultado y nadie creía que el fuese un noble.  
  
Eso ahora no parecía ser nada bueno...  
  
Vio la enrome lanza que aun sostenía el soldado en sus manos. Reía a carcajadas y el resto de sus compañeros también. Estaba distraído y tenía la oportunidad de huir ahora gracias a eso. Así que dio un paso ante el soldado extendiendo ambos brazos para alcanzar la lanza y la tomo fuertemente con ambas manos arrebatándola de forma sorpresiva al hombre que se vio sorprendido por la hazaña del vagabundo.  
  
-- Alto! - dijo el soldado al sentir que le quitaban la lanza de las manos.  
  
Pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Duo lanzó un golpe sobre el casco del soldado con la empuñadora de acero, haciéndolo caer hacía atrás, mientras comenzaba a correr entre los árboles arrojando la lanza en el camino en su carrera.  
  
-- Deténganlo! - grito el soldado en el suelo al ver la figura negra que corría por el bosque.  
  
Los once soldados restantes avanzaron en sus caballos a todo galope, siguiendo la figura que parecía correr con el viento. Pero él iba a pie y los soldados a caballo, era imposible que se les escapara.  
  
Corría tan rápido como podía, empujando las largas ramas de los árboles que caían hasta el suelo. Saltando entre los altos carrizos que se extendían por el bosque...  
  
-- No lo dejen, escapar!  
  
-- Allí va!!  
  
Volteo solo para ver como uno de los soldados se aproximaba peligrosamente. Como ganarle a la velocidad de un caballo?. El sonido de agua se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Pero de que le serviría un rió?. Lo que necesitaba era que los caballos se detuvieran.  
  
Que se detuvieran. deseaba con todo su corazón que los caballos se detuvieran. Siguió corriendo al darse cuenta que el caballo de uno de los hombres que más se acercaba a él, se había detenido bruscamente. Y sin darse cuenta calló al agua.  
  
-- Esta en el rió, no permitan que se nos escape.  
  
La corriente del rió lo arrastraba, sabía nadar y eso lo mantenía a flote, pero la capa se enredaba en sus piernas y brazos y eso a veces le impedía mantenerse arriba. Agua y mas agua se aparecían ante sus ojos, no sabía hacía donde iba, ni como se podría aproximar a la orilla. La corriente cada vez más fuerte lo arrastraba con furia.  
  
-- Maldición! - pensó para si mismo - he tragado tanta agua que no me sorprendería que un pez estuviera ya ocupando mi estomago como su casa. - se dijo tratando de sacudirse el agua de los ojos - Me pregunto si esos malditos soldados ya se habrán retirado? - Pero una flecha le contesto - He!!, ahora me disparan!! - pensó viendo un poco hacía arriba para ver como varios soldados apuntaban hacía él con arcos y flechas.  
  
El sonido fuerte del agua que caía le hizo mirar con los ojos asombrados al frente.  
  
-- Una cascada!!!  
  
Sin poder manotear a los lados y tratando de esquivar las flechas que le lanzaban, trato en vano de nadar en sentido contrario a la corriente. Pero esta era demasiado fuerte, sabía que si la corriente del rió iba muy fuerte, era por que la cascada era grande.  
  
-- Va a caer por la cascada, rápido, bajen, encuéntrenlo, no permitan que se escape.  
  
La corriente se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y sin poder evitarlo, el agua lo arrastro hasta la cascada...  
  
Abrió los ojos al sentir que entraba de nuevo al agua, las luces provenientes de arriba le indicaban que tenía que nadar hacía el otro lado. Por fin podía respirar de nuevo. No se veían señales de los soldados. Se aproximo nadando hasta la orilla. Y por fin se dejo caer sobre las hierbas que crecían a los lados del río.  
  
-- Coff, coff - seguía tosiendo mientras descansaba un poco boca abajo - con todo lo que nade, he hecho ejercicio para toda mi vida.  
  
-- Allí esta!! Atrápenlo!!!  
  
Duo volvió la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de los solados y los cascos de los caballos, que nunca se iban a dar por vencidos?  
  
Se levanto pesadamente para intentar correr bosque adentro, pero lo pesado de las ropas por el agua le hacían caer constantemente.  
  
  
  
-- Atrápenlo!!!  
  
Las voces de los soldados se adentraban bosque adentro. A quien estaban siguiendo? A caso habían dado con él? Una sombra negra cruzo corriendo por debajo del árbol en donde se encontraba tendiendo una trampa. Parecía que huía de los soldados que le seguían a caballo.  
  
-- Es el bosque de las animas!! - grito uno de los soldados deteniéndose algo asustado.  
  
-- No crean en cuentos, este bosque es igual a cualquier otro. Encuentren a ese chico! - la voz de quien parecía ser el jefe se dejo escuchar.  
  
Cuentos?, parecía que la oportunidad de demostrarle a los soldados que los cuentos del bosque de las animas no eran tan fantasioso como el jefe les hacía creer...  
  
Tomo de su espalda una flecha y le ató la punta de una de las cuerdas que llevaba consigo. Los soldados aun parecían estar un poco lejos, pero seguían persiguiendo a la sombra negra que acababa de pasar por debajo de él. Lanzó la flecha al árbol que tenía en frente y bajó para atar el otro extremo al mismo árbol donde él estaba.  
  
Varios soldados siguieron galopando para detener al vagabundo que seguía corriendo adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque negro. Cuando sin darse cuenta chocaron contra algo que los lanzó al suelo.  
  
-- Que fue eso? - pregunto el capitán  
  
-- Un espíritu! -grito uno de los soldados, girando al caballo y huyendo.  
  
-- Detente!!, los fantasmas no existen! - pero varios soldados ya habían dado la vuelta para salir corriendo. Y los que habían caído al suelo ya se habían levantado corriendo para huir.  
  
Corrió hasta una especie de cueva donde estaban una serie de jaulas. Levanto una de ellas que encerraban varios tipo de pájaros y estos al verse libres comenzaron a alzar el vuelo haciendo diferentes ruidos.  
  
Los caballos de los soldados que aun se encontraban en el bosque, comenzaron a ponerse nervioso por el ruido de los pájaros y el aleteo. Los soldados comenzaron a ver hacía arriba, tratando de ver las luces matinales. Pero el bosque negro no permitía el paso de la luz, las copas de los árboles eran tan grandes que se extendían varios metros hacía arriba y estos impedían el paso de la luz del sol.  
  
-- Yo me marcho! - grito otro de los soldados.  
  
-- Retirada!, retirada! - grito por fin el capitán al verse solo en el bosque negro.  
  
Por fin los intrusos se habían ido, solo faltaba darle alcance a la sombra negra que seguía corriendo y hacerlo salir del bosque antes de que diera con su refugio...  
  
  
  
El sol matinal se alzaba sobre la enorme barda del palacio, su excelencia Traize paseaba por los corredores del castillo al lado del capitán de la fuerza real, Miliardo Piscraf.  
  
-- Parece que todo va como lo hemos planeado Miliardo, el día de mañana se llevara a cabo el compromiso de Duo con Hilde y en cuanto se casen, el reino de Schbeiker pasara a ser parte del reino Low.  
  
-- Parece que el haber dejado vivos a los niños fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado su excelencia.  
  
-- Todo el merito es tuyo mi querido Miliardo - dijo Traize mientras Miliardo solo sonrió complacido.  
  
El relincho de uno de los caballos en el establo llamó la atención de los dos hombres, quienes se aproximaron para ver que pasaba.  
  
-- Por que ese caballo esta tan nervioso? - pregunto Traize viendo como una hermosa yegua negra relinchaba y daba vueltas en el corral, sin dejarse atrapar por nadie.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia, es Shinigami, la yegua del príncipe Duo, desde anoche esta muy nerviosa y no la hemos podido calmar - dijo uno de los mozos de cuadra.  
  
-- Pues hagan algo!, los invitados al compromiso ya están llegando y no quiero ninguna clase de escándalo en este día.  
  
-- El único que puede calmarla es el príncipe Duo, pero no lo hemos encontrado.  
  
-- Ya buscaron en su habitación? - pregunto extrañado Traize.  
  
-- Si su excelencia, en todas partes, pero no lo hemos encontrado aun.  
  
-- Pues sigan buscando! - dijo Traize dándose la vuelta para encontrase frente a Miliardo - No encuentran a Duo y esto no me gusta. Hay que encontrarlo, búscalo y tráelo de donde quiera que este.  
  
-- Si su excelencia! - dijo Miliardo haciendo una reverencia y partiendo.  
  
-- No permitiré que me hagas una de las tuyas querido sobrino - dijo entre dientes Traize dándose la vuelta para ver a la magnifica Yegua salvaje que le había regalado a Duo hace apenas un año.  
  
  
  
Duo seguía corriendo, podía escuchar los pasos de alguien, parecía que por fin los soldados estaban por darle alcance. Pero no podía permitir que lo atraparan. Si lo encerraban en las mazmorras de palacio, podrían pasar meses antes de que alguien supiera que estaba allí. Esa hubiese sido una buena solución para librarse de la boda, si no supiera que el lugar era lúgubre, frío y la comida era pésima.  
  
Alcanzó a ver de reojo como una sombra se aproximaba hasta él, parecía correr aun más rápido que los caballos que le seguían. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, no podía permitir que le atraparan. Pero el terreno estaba tan escabroso, tan lleno de sube y bajas, que si no se fijaba en el camino, pronto caería herido.  
  
-- Aaaayyy!  
  
Dijo al sentir como tropezaba con algo en el suelo que le hizo perder pisada y caía al suelo de tierra, extrañamente lisa frente a él. Mientras sobre él comenzaban a pasar varios tipos de patas de animales.  
  
Agacho la cabeza cubriéndose con la capucha y las manos, no sabía de donde habían salido tantos animales, ni por que cruzaban por encima de su cuerpo?. Nunca los escucho, ni los vio. Pero podía sentir las patas de cabras, venados, gallinas y el graznido de patos o gansos, así como de algunos cerdos, el relinchar de caballos, por que no era un caballo, eran varios caballos. En que lugar había venido a parar?  
  
Levanto un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta que ya ningún animal pasaba sobre él, bajo de forma rápida la cabeza al darse cuenta que un armadillo cruzaba corriendo al último. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y la escasa luz que se colaba le permitió ver de donde venían todos los animales. Al parecer había tropezado, en su loca carrera por escapar de los soldados, con la cuerda que mantenía las jaulas cerradas y al haberse enrollado en su pierna, había lanzado algunas de ellas al suelo y el resto de los animales habían aprovechado para escaparse al verse libres.  
  
Donde estaba? Parecía ser el refugio de un cazador, pero seguramente al darse cuenta del desastre que había causado, este estaría muy molesto con él. Sería mejor salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que el cazador llegara.  
  
Se paro y comenzó a sacudirse las ropas, aun que tan mojadas y llenas de lodo como estaba, sería imposible quedar limpio.  
  
-- Estas bien?  
  
Escucho una voz fría a sus espaldas que le hizo quedarse petrificado, al sentir como si una corriente de electricidad le sacudiera por completo el cuerpo y le impidiera moverse. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, no sabía si era por miedo al escuchar la voz tan fría, o si había algo más que le había hecho sentirse de forma extraña.  
  
Pero a quien pertenecía esa voz? Era de un soldado? O sería acaso el cazador que acababa de llegar? Volteo para verle...  
  
La luz era muy escasa, a pesar de ser plena mañana, en esa parte del bosque parecía de noche. Solo había unas escasas aberturas entre las ramas de los árboles las cuales bañaban con muy poco el espacio donde estaba. Trato de ajustar su vista para ver a la persona que le hablaba. Pero solo pudo distinguir un par de ojos azules que le miraban con los ojos entre cerrados. No sabía por que al ver esa extraña luz en los ojos del cazador, la sensación de que le conocía de antes le embargo. Pero eso parecía imposible, ya que era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de palacio. Es que se habrían visto en alguna parte antes? Quizá este era algún noble que habría ido a palacio?  
  
Pero al ver bien las ropas del hombre frente a él, pudo distinguir que estas eran de gamuza, como las que usaban los arqueros de palacio. Y llevaba varios cintos al cuerpo, repletos de armas. Un cazador, eso era lo que era la persona frente a él.  
  
Le sonrió nerviosamente para contestar de la forma mas tranquila que pudo, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo la vista del cazador e ignorando ese extraño sentimiento de conocerle de algún lado.  
  
-- Sobreviviré -dijo Duo bajando la capucha que aun cubría su cabeza.  
  
Su larga caballera amarrada en una única trenza escapo de la capucha, dejando ver el color y la forma de su cabello. Así como los más hermosos ojos violetas que jamás se hubiesen visto en esa parte del bosque.  
  
-- Eres una mujer? - pregunto molesto el cazador sin poder creerlo.  
  
-- Claro que no! - dijo Duo molestándose por la forma en que el cazador lo veía - el hecho que traiga el cabello largo no quiere decir que sea una chica!  
  
-- No lo digo solo por tu cabello - dijo el cazador pasando por un costado de Duo y viendo todas sus jaulas tiradas en el suelo - Pero que demonios??... - dijo parándose frente a las jaulas destruidas.  
  
-- Eran tuyas? - dijo Duo sintiéndose nervioso. El Cazador volteo a verlo clavando sus ojos fríos en él. - Oh Diablos, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, pero tan fríos y peligrosos... - pensó Duo al ver los ojos azul cobalto del Cazador.  
  
-- Que les paso a los animales dentro de las jaulas? - pregunto enojado el cazador.  
  
-- He, este... - dijo nervioso comenzando a jugar con la punta de su trenza - tropecé con la cuerda que mantenía cerradas las jaulas y escaparon... - dijo riendo nervioso  
  
El cazador paso su mano por su cara para terminar jalándose el cabello, se veía sumamente molesto, Duo se sentía muy nervioso, nunca había visto a alguien como él. Había tenido suerte de escapar de la jauría de soldados que le perseguía, pero la vista de este hombre parecía aun más peligrosa que los soldados de palacio.  
  
-- Me has hecho perder mucho dinero - dijo tratando de calmarse el cazador.  
  
-- Oh, lo siento - dijo Duo acercándose a él - te pagaré - el cazador clavo su vista cobalto en las pupilas violetas de Duo.  
  
-- Me pagaras? - cuestiono sin creer.  
  
-- Claro, te pagare hasta la última moneda - dijo Duo seguro, aun que había olvidado cargar con su bolsa de oro, pero en cuanto regresara a palacio... un momento!... No podía regresar a palacio!! Por lo menos no pronto.  
  
-- Con que vas a pagarme? Pareces un vagabundo....  
  
-- He, si, quizá, yo, este, pues bien. - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa tratando de no revelar quien era en realidad. Si el cazador quería pensar que él era un vagabundo, no lo iba a sacar de su error.  
  
-- Entonces como piensas pagarme? - cuestiono de nuevo el cazador.  
  
-- Con... con... con...  
  
-- Con que?? - dijo furioso  
  
-- No se!! Tampoco tienes por que gritarme, yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas puesto todas esas jaulas en medio del camino... - dijo Duo señalando las jaulas tiradas.  
  
-- Si te das cuenta, las jaulas están a un costado de la pared de mi cabaña, no en medio del camino... - aclaro el cazador.  
  
Duo giro su vista para ver las jaulas, se sintió nervioso de nuevo, que podía hacer para pagarle a este hombre todo los destrozos que había causado?  
  
El cazador dejo vagar su vista por el desastre que el vagabundo trenzado había causado. Las jaulas estaban en el suelo, algunas estaban rotas. La comida que solía darles a los animales estaba toda regada. Cuanto tiempo se tardaría en volver a reunir todo lo que ya tenía? Y sumado a todo ello, debía reconstruir las jaulas y recoger todo... quizá esa era la solución.  
  
-- Ya se como vas a pagarme - dijo el cazador viendo los ojos violetas del trenzado.  
  
-- Ah si y como? - cuestiono Duo.  
  
-- Me pagaras con tu cuerpo...  
  
  
  
La mirada azulada de Traize vagaba por el cuerpo esbelto y alto del soldado joven que tenía frente a él. Por que debía creer en lo que decía? El era el único amigo que Duo tenía dentro de palacio que podía ayudarle a salir sin ser visto. Pero que pruebas tenía en su contra? Y si el soldado decía que el no lo había visto, quizá decía la verdad.  
  
-- Bien Trowa, creeré en tu palabra - la mirada de Trowa pareció relajarse ante las palabras de su excelencia, sin embargo, este aun no terminaba - sabes que debes guardar lealtad a tu soberano Trowa, es la única función de un soldado: obedecer y cuidar de su señor.  
  
-- Lo se, su excelencia. Por eso siempre he tratado de cuidar a Duo - Las palabras de Trowa cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre Traize haciendo que se pusiera de pie.  
  
-- Pero Duo no es tu soberano, yo lo soy! - la mirada de Trowa de nuevo se endureció ante las palabras de Traize - cuando Duo se case, yo quedare a cargo del reino Low, es a mi, a quien le debes lealtad!.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia - dijo Trowa sin realmente sentirlo. Traize le dio la espalda fastidiado, la platica con Trowa le había molestado. Pero aun tenía que encontrar a Duo.  
  
-- Ve por Quatre y tráelo ante mi presencia!  
  
-- En seguida su excelencia.  
  
-- Duo no será el heredero de todo esto - murmuro Traize entre dientes al oír que la puerta se cerraba tras de Trowa y viendo por la ventana todo el vasto reino de Low.  
  
Con renuencia había aceptado dejar vivos a los dos bebes, Miliardo le había convencido para llevarlos al palacio de Low y mantenerlos encerrados. Podía tener la tutela de ambos niños, ya que los dos se habían quedado sin parientes vivos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos. Y al tener él al heredero universal de los tres reinos, él se haría cargo del reino de Low en lugar del infante heredero.  
  
Sabía que los reinos de Catalonia y Schbeiker tenían mujeres como princesas. Se había enterado por las parteras de las dos mujeres que las reinas no podrían volver a tener hijos. Eso obligaba a los reyes de esos reinos a conseguir príncipes para sus respectivas hijas. Una ves calmado el asunto de la muerte del Rey Low y su familia, pudo estableces un acuerdo con ambos reyes. Los matrimonios entre sus hijas con los príncipes de Winner y Maxwell. Mejor acuerdo no pudo lograr. Con la promesa de dar a los príncipes para sus princesas, los reyes de ambos reinos habían dado soldados para combatir en la guerra contra otros reinos. Con lo que ahora el reino de Low era mas grande al haberse sumado a sus tierras los reinos vencidos.  
  
Claro que en cuanto Duo cumplió los quince, debió comenzar a firmar las leyes junto con él y eso había comenzado a fastidiarle. Pero tuvo que acceder a eso, ya que estaba en guerra con otros reinos y no podía ocuparse de los matrimonios de sus sobrinos. Pero ya estaba de regreso para hacer cumplir las leyes...  
  
Pero ahora que todo estaba por cumplirse, cuando realmente él estaba por ser el soberano absoluto de Low, no podía permitir que Duo se escapara de casarse con Hilde. Por más que este se negara a la boda, debía casarse he irse. Nunca permitiría que subiera al trono de Low, Nunca!...  
  
  
  
Quatre estaba nervioso en su habitación, sabía que mas temprano que tarde se darían cuenta de la desaparición de Duo de palacio y no sabía cual sería la reacción de su tío ante eso. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, le habían llevado el desayuno a su habitación cuando aviso que no bajaría a desayunar, no sabía como enfrentar la mirada de su tío al preguntarle por Duo. Sin embargo, su desayuno, prolijamente servido en una bandeja de plata, aun permanecía intacto.  
  
Se sobresalto al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta con golpes fuertes y seguros. Sabía que era uno de los guardias. Su tío ya se había dado cuenta de que Duo no estaba?  
  
-- Su majestad Quatre? - Quatre se relajo un poco al reconocer la voz de Trowa, se dio prisa en abrir la puerta y al ver los ojos esmeraldas del arquero sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-- Buen día Trowa, pasa por favor - dijo Quatre de forma cortes, pero Trowa bajo la vista sin moverse.  
  
-- Buen día su majestad. Su excelencia me ha enviado a buscarle para llevarle ante su presencia. - Quatre tembló un poco, ya lo sabría?, ya había descubierto la huida de Duo?  
  
-- Ya lo sabe? - pregunto dudoso.  
  
-- Si, su majestad - respondió Trowa viéndolo a los ojos - sabe que Duo no estuvo toda la noche en su habitación, pero no sabe que salió de palacio - Quatre suspiro aliviado al escucharlo.  
  
-- Que bueno que no le dijiste, yo tampoco le diré nada - Trowa solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para indicarle a Quatre que lo siguiera.  
  
  
  
Traize no había obtenido nada con Quatre tampoco, el príncipe Winner también había dicho que no vio a Duo la noche anterior, sin embargo algo le decía que tanto Trowa como Quatre mentían en sus afirmaciones.  
  
Miliardo regreso al palacio después de haber buscado en los alrededores, nadie parecía haber visto al príncipe Duo, sin embargo lo que contaban unos de los soldados que habían salido temprano llamo su atención.  
  
Un vagabundo trenzado decía ser el soberano de Low. Todos lo consideraron loco, pero cuando pregunto si este se encontraba en las mazmorras, los soldados se habían sentido contrariados al informarle al capitán que este se había perdido en el bosque de las ánimas.  
  
Ahora le correspondía averiguar más sobre ese supuesto vagabundo trenzado. Algo le decía que no era otro más que el príncipe Duo Maxwell. Eso quería decir que Duo estaba fuera de palacio y para mayores señas, perdido en el bosque negro de las ánimas.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Espero que vaya mejor y que les este gustan. Consideren que este fic lo estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo que Juego por un Beso.  
  
Mil gracias a mi amiga Claudia por darme ideas para desarrollar la trama de este fic.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido en maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Uru Yuy: Sigo trabajando en el de Juego, sigo trabajando. Ya llevo como 30 hojas y aun no llego al juego, jejejejeje. Pero Mientras aquí les dejo este otro capitulo. No creas que le estoy dedicando tiempo a este fic, lo que pasa es que ya lo tenia en la pc desde hace meses y solo le corregí algunas cosas. Así que espero también te guste este otro capitulo.  
  
Miaka Yuy1: Lo del bebe, jejejeje. Pues las historias se irán contando poco a poco. Con forme vayan pasando los capítulos se ira viendo mas de la historia que se centra sobre los chicos G. Mas en Heero y Duo, como siempre, jejejeje.  
  
Terry Maxwell: La habilidad de Loga, nop. Otra mas, jejejeje. Eso lo puedes determinar por el hechizo que lanzo la mama de Lady One. Allí te deje otra pista, jejejeje. Y sobre la comida, pues ya viste lo que deberá hacer Duo?, mmm, nos sean mal pensados!!!  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Que bueno que te gustan este tipo de historias. A mi también me encantan!. Ojalá este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Denisse: Ah!, deja te explico, jejejejeje. Traize quiere que Duo y Quatre se casen para que se vayan del reino Low y él quedarse con todo. Pero si Duo no se casa y se queda en el reino, en 3 meses subirá al trono como Rey de los reinos conquistados por Traize, incluso. Quatre sigue siendo príncipe del reino Winner y heredero en línea del reino Low también. Si Duo Faltara y Quatre no se casa con Dorothy, sería él quien subiría al trono al cumplir los 21. Pero el soberano que tiene mayor poder, es quien reine sobre el reino Low. Por eso Traize quiere mandar a otros reinos chicos a sus sobrinos. Ojalá me haya dado a entender -_-¡  
  
Angel de Luz: Bueno, ya apareció Heero, como lo ves en cueros!!!, digo, con gamuza, jejejeje, al fin y al cabo cueros no??. Ojala este cap también te guste. Saluditos a tu guardiana Diamond!.  
  
Itzukiai: Fabyyyyy!!!!!, que bueno es verte en este sitio amiga. Yo no se que tanto he cambiado del fic el anillo a este ultimo, creo que eso lo saben más los que han leído mis primeras historias y estas, jejejejeje. Aun que siguen sin gustarme ninguna de las que he escrito. Pero me alegra que a ustedes les gusten. Y si, Tu y Claudia son las culpables de que haya caído en esto del yaoi, jejejejeje. Tu fic de Apasionadamente tuyo fue el primer yaoi que leí. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo.  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Veamos que se le ocurre a Traize para solucionar la huida del trenzado, jejejeje. Esperemos que no sea adelantar la boda de Quatre, fíjate, eso no se me había ocurrido, jejejeje. Duo debió haber estado muy cansado de tanto caminar para haberse quedado dormido en el bosque, jejejeje. Ojala te haya gustado este cap también.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Ojalá sea de tu agrado. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras para Juego. Yo espero que el ritmo de las cosas de esta otra historia les guste.  
  
Hotaru Chan: Pues saber quien entrara al reino será algo que deberán averiguar a lo largo de la historia, jejejeje. Les he dejado solo algunas palabras de la profecía, para que ustedes puedan irse imaginando las cosas con forme pasen. Pero detener la profecía es algo de lo que deberán encargarse los malos de la historia. Así que nada esta escrito aun. 


	4. Cap 3 Tratando de huir de nuevo

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Tratando de huir de Nuevo  
  
  
  
Los ojos violetas de Duo se clavaron con sorpresa en los ojos cobaltos del cazador. Que le pagara con que?? No estaba muy seguro de haber entendido, no sabía de las transacciones o trueques que se hacían en el pueblo o en palacio. Pero eso de pagarle con su cuerpo no le sonaba nada bien.  
  
-- Un momento!!! - dijo Duo caminando un paso atrás para alejarse del cazador - el hecho de que tenga el cabello largo, que sea sumamente atractivo, que sea joven, que este solo y que no tenga una sola moneda en mis bolsillos... - el cazador le observo entrecerrando los ojos ante el comentario - eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer uso de mi cuerpo en pago de esto - dijo señalando todo el desastre en el suelo.  
  
-- Oye...  
  
-- Y No puedes obligarme a pagarte con mi cuerpo...  
  
-- Oye...  
  
-- Ni si quiera por que tienes todas esas armas y flechas podrás convencerme de usar mi cuerpo como pago...  
  
-- Oye...  
  
-- Es más ni por que tengas los ojos mas azules y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida podrás...  
  
-- Cállate ya!!!  
  
Duo cerró los ojos por el grito y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos para después abrirlos por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba de esa forma. Nunca nadie le había gritado... claro, nunca nadie lo había correteado para llevarlo preso tampoco.  
  
-- Vas a escucharme? - pregunto el cazador a un paso del vagabundo.  
  
-- Pues así por las buenas si - dijo de forma sarcástica.  
  
-- Cuando te dije que ibas a pagarme con tu cuerpo, me refiero a que vas a trabajar para mí hasta que pagues todo lo que me hiciste perder...  
  
-- Trabajar yo? - se cuestiono Duo, jamás había trabajado, que se supone que haría y por cuanto tiempo?.  
  
-- Si, trabajar y para mí.  
  
-- Y... como cuanto tiempo trabajaría para ti?  
  
-- Hasta que pagues todo...  
  
-- Y eso como cuanto es?  
  
-- Veamos... - dijo el cazador sentándose en un tronco de árbol que estaba fuera del lugar donde habían estado las jaulas y poniéndose a hacer cuentas en voz alta. - Fueron 6 venados a 5 monedas cada uno da un total de 30 monedas. 20 gallinas salvajes a 2 gallinas por moneda da un total de 10 monedas. 3 cerdos a 2 monedas cada uno da un total de 6 monedas. 2 caballos a 100 monedas cada uno da un total de 200 monedas, 5 cabras a 3 monedas cada uno son 15 monedas. 10 patos a 2 patos por moneda da 5 monedas y 3 armadillos a moneda cada uno da 3 monedas. En total son 30+10+6+200+15+5+3 da un total de 269 monedas de oro - dijo poniéndose de pie y viendo a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- Ta... tanto? Eso es una pequeña fortuna - dijo sin poder creer que aquel hombre hubiese podido sumar todo tan rápido.  
  
-- Si, justamente lo que me hiciste perder. Ahora, si te pones a trabajar para mi, te pagare media moneda al día, lo que te obliga a trabajar alrededor de diecisiete meses...  
  
-- Que?, claro que no. A un sirviente se le pagan dos monedas al día, se le da comida y habitación.  
  
-- Una moneda al día y tu vida.  
  
-- Mi... mi vida? - dijo Duo sintiéndose nervioso al ver que el cazador comenzaba a sacar su espada.  
  
-- Por menos de lo que hiciste otro cazador ya te hubiera matado - dijo levantando su espada y tocando con la punta la barbilla del trenzado - es un trato? - Duo trago saliva con nerviosismo.  
  
-- Tengo opción? - dijo viendo el filo de la espada sobre su cuello.  
  
-- Ninguna - contesto el cazador amenazante.  
  
-- Entonces es un trato - dijo Duo tratando de sonreír. Ya tendría la oportunidad de escaparse, no había pasado tanto trabajo de escaparse de palacio para venir a caer en un bosque con un cazador huraño y mal educado. Aun que con una autoridad que el mismo Traize envidiaría - No cabe duda que eres un buen negociante - dijo de forma sarcástica. Este solo le miro de forma fría.  
  
El cazador bajo la espada y la guardo en su funda, se dio la vuelta mirando todo el desastre. Tendría que volver a reconstruir algunas de las jaulas.  
  
-- Bien, ponte a recoger todo esto, mientras yo voy a buscar madera para reconstruir las jaulas que destruiste.  
  
-- A recoger todo? - dijo Duo viendo todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo de tierra. El cazador se volteo clavando su vista en el trenzado - incluyendo eso que parece ser excremento? - dijo con algo de asco.  
  
-- Todo! - confirmo el cazador.  
  
  
  
Miliardo atravesaba los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la habitación que su excelencia Traize utilizaba como despacho. Toco la puerta esperando que se le permitiera entrar. Cuando por fin escucho la voz del hombre dándole permiso entro cerrando detrás de él. Se acerco hasta el escritorio de gruesa madera que descansaba al frente de una enorme ventana abierta de par en par que permitía que la luz del sol se colara iluminando por completo la habitación.  
  
-- Tengo malas noticias mi señor - dijo Miliardo parado delante del escritorio, viendo la espalda de Traize que veía por la ventana.  
  
-- Duo no esta en el palacio... - dijo sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-- Así es. Todo parece indicar que tomo ropas viejas del cuarto de lavado. Un conteo de las prendas nos dejo saber que falta un par de pantalones, una camisola y una capa. Todos de color negro. Seguramente el príncipe aprovecho la oscuridad y el color de la ropa para escapar.  
  
-- Duo siempre haciendo esta clase de locuras - dijo Traize sin enfadarse - tenemos alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido?  
  
-- Esta mañana un puñado de guardias afirman haber encontrado a un vagabundo que afirmaba ser el soberano de Low. Pero se les escapo entrando al bosque negro. - Traize volteo a ver a Miliardo sorprendido.  
  
-- En el bosque negro?  
  
-- Si su excelencia. Y por la descripción que me dieron, parece ser el príncipe Duo.  
  
Traize regreso su vista a la ventana mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla, tratando de pensar de qué forma podría utilizar, para su beneficio, la huida de Duo de palacio.  
  
-- Dime Miliardo, ya llego la princesa Hilde y su familia?  
  
-- En estos momentos van llegando a palacio su excelencia.  
  
-- Si alguien pregunta por el príncipe Duo, deberán decir que se encuentra indispuesto. Nadie debe saber que el príncipe esta fuera de palacio. Habla con Trowa y ordénale que guarde silenció. Yo hablare con Quatre. Debemos hacer tiempo mientras se me ocurre algo para evitar que se den cuenta de su huida.  
  
-- Como ordene su excelencia.  
  
  
  
Duo terminaba de recoger toda la comida y el excremento regado en el suelo de tierra y la vaciaba en una enorme cesta que el cazador le había dado, cuando lo vio acercarse.  
  
-- Ya termine! - dijo alegremente el trenzado. El Cazador vio que todo estaba debidamente recogido y movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.  
  
-- Debo ir a poner algunas trampas en el bosque para atrapar animales. No salgas de aquí. Y ya que terminaste eso, ahora ponte a recoger la cabaña...  
  
-- Queee?? - dijo Duo sorprendido - cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar en la cabaña no lo hice yo, eso te corresponde a ti recogerlo. - El Cazador se acerco de forma amenazante al trenzado que aun se encontraba hincado al terminar de recoger la comida.  
  
-- Si no tuviera que ir a poner mas trampas para atrapar los animales que tu dejaste ir, podría recoger mi cabaña. Pero como no tengo tiempo, deberás hacerlo tu!, entendido?  
  
-- Si su señoría - dijo Duo entre dientes.  
  
-- No me digas su señoría.  
  
-- No?, disculpe, entonces le digo su majestad? O quizá su excelencia estaría mejor? O no, ya se, mejor amo!, al fin y al cabo yo vengo siendo su esclavo... - dijo de nuevo de forma sarcástica el trenzado.  
  
-- Deja de decir estupideces. No eres ningún esclavo, estas trabajando para mi por todas las desgracias que causaste. Y si te vas a referir a mi te agradecería que lo hicieras por mi nombre.  
  
-- Y cual es su nombre señor? - pregunto Duo entre dientes de nuevo.  
  
-- Heero, Heero Yuy.  
  
-- Mucho gusto Heero Yuy, yo soy Duo - dijo el trenzado levantándose y omitiendo su apellido por temor que al mencionarlo pudiera relacionarlo con el reino Maxwell. Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Heero como sabía se hacían las presentaciones en palacio entre dos personas de la misma condición.  
  
Pero la mirada de Heero se estrelló contra la mano delgada, llena de tierra y lodo del trenzado. Subió su mirada azul de la mano a los ojos violetas de Duo. Duo vio como el cazador ni siquiera levanto la enguantada mano para intentar contestar al saludo y de mala gana regreso su mano al costado de su cuerpo.  
  
-- Eso se saca uno por tratar de ser cortes - dijo Duo en un murmullo mientras vio como Heero se daba la vuelta - pero ahora que no esta... - sonrió para si mismo - podré irme.  
  
-- Si tratas de irte debes tener cuidado, ya que toda la cabaña esta rodeada de trampas.  
  
-- Maldito bastardo!!! - dijo Duo gritando al darse cuenta que el cazador lo había oído murmurar. Eso quería decir que además de ser un maleducado y ogro, también tenía muy buen oído.  
  
Unas horas después Heero regresaba a la cabaña, mientras Duo lo esperaba fuera de la misma. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse y eso se lo diría ya mismo. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para recorrer los alrededores de la cabaña y había visto bien donde estaban las trampas del cazador. Había encontrado detrás de la cabaña dos enromes barriles con agua y había aprovechado para lavarse la cara y las manos, pero no quería pasar mas tiempo allí. Quería darse un buen baño y necesitaba una buena comida que sabía no se la daría el cazador.  
  
El cazador le observo parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La poca luz que se colaba entre los árboles le había dado la oportunidad de verlo mejor. Se había lavado y ahora podía ver que su piel era muy blanca. Una persona que vagara se pasaría mucho tiempo bajo el sol, su piel luciría un tono tostado y no tan blanco como el del vagabundo en frente de él.  
  
Se detuvo a un paso del vagabundo y pudo notar que sus ojos violetas le miraban con determinación. Podía leer en su rostro que estaba enojado.  
  
-- Bien, ya te recogí el batidero que hice y recogí tu cabaña, con eso debes considerarte pagado. Así que ya me voy. - dijo Duo saliendo del umbral de la cabaña para irse.  
  
-- No te vas a ir hasta que recupere todo lo que perdí - escucho que el cazador le dijo, mientras él siguió caminando.  
  
-- Ah si? Y como piensas detenerme? - pregunto sin verlo mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.  
  
-- Con esto...  
  
Duo volteo con curiosidad para saber con que pretendía detenerlo el cazador, solo para ver como algo salía volando en dirección suya y se encajaba fuertemente sobre el tronco del árbol sujetando la punta de su trenza que se asomaba entre sus piernas.  
  
Duo se quedo horrorizado viendo aun sobresaltado al cazador - un poco más arriba y jamás podría tener hijos - pensó en ese momento asustado.  
  
-- La próxima vez no se ira sobre tu cabello... - dijo el cazador dándole la espalda.  
  
-- Pero... pero que??... tratabas de matarme? - comenzó Duo a reclamarle mientras jalaba su trenza de entre el cuchillo y el árbol subiendo uno de sus pies hasta el tronco para poder arrancarlo, ya que estaba muy bien encajado en él. El cuchillo le había rebanado un buen pedazo medio soltando su trenza, pero pudo recuperar la cinta y volvió a atarla. Sin embargo, el cazador no contesto a sus reclamos - querías convertirme en eunuco(1) o que? - dijo acercándose a el cazador muy enojado.  
  
-- Tengo muy buena puntería - respondió el cazador cruzando los brazos sin verlo.  
  
-- Nadie es perfecto, pudiste haberme lastimado! - volvió a reclamar.  
  
-- Te quedaras aquí hasta que me pagues! - rugió el cazador volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Olvídalo!!!, ahora menos que nunca pienso quedarme - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta - la próxima vez puedes matarme y no pienso arriesgarme.  
  
Escucho como algo surcaba el aire, era el sonido de algo filoso desgarrando las ramas. Se agacho de forma rápida hasta su bota y tomo la pequeña arma que guardaba en ella, para levantarla y rebotar contra la hoja el cuchillo que el cazador había lanzado.  
  
-- Je, creías que volvería a caer? No soy tan estúpido - dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo y comenzando a caminar.  
  
Cuando sintió que algo se rompía contra su pierna y al mismo tiempo algo grueso se enredaba en ella y comenzaba a alzarlo sobre el suelo de cabeza.  
  
-- Que pasa? - dijo al verse de cabeza sobre el cazador - bájame de aquí!, que es esto? Bájame!!, bájame, me estoy mareando, bájame! - dijo mientras daba vueltas de cabeza tratando de soltarse.  
  
-- Por haber detenido el cuchillo que rompería la cuerda de la trampa, es que estas así - dijo el cazador de forma burlona.  
  
-- Heero bájame!!, no me dejes aquí colgado!!!  
  
-- Te quedaras a hacer los quehaceres? - cuestiono el cazador colocándose a un lado de la cuerda que sostenía el lazo sobre el árbol.  
  
-- Si, si, me quedo a hacer los quehaceres del día, lo prometo!, pero bájame!!!  
  
-- Muy bien.  
  
Y el cazador saco otro de los cuchillos del cinto y lo puso sobre la cuerda para cortarla.  
  
-- Oye Heero!! - dijo Duo aun de cabeza al ver lo que el cazador hacía.  
  
-- Hn? - contesto sin verlo.  
  
-- Si haces eso no...  
  
Pero el sonido de su voz quedo interrumpido cuando sintió que se iba de cabeza contra el suelo.  
  
-- Ouch!!! - dijo levantándose para ver al cazador enfurecido - no pudiste solo bajar la rama? Tenías que haber cortado la cuerda para que me diera en la cabeza?.  
  
-- No creo que puedas quedar mas loco de lo que estas - respondió el cazador caminando por enfrente de él.  
  
-- Yo creo que debo estar lo suficientemente loco como para aceptar quedarme contigo.  
  
-- Entra ya a la cabaña, que se esta haciendo tarde y debemos comer algo.  
  
-- Si, en eso tienes razón, me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo entrando a la cabaña mientras pensaba - pero mientras tu duermes esta noche, yo aprovechare para escapar, la promesa solo fue hecha para cubrir los deberes del día de hoy...  
  
  
  
Quatre iba saliendo de la recamara de su tío, se le había hecho extraña la petición de que dijera, si alguien preguntaba por Duo, que estaba indispuesto. Su tío le había afirmado que ya lo habían encontrado y que estaba encerrado en la torre más alta del castillo como un castigo por haber escapado del palacio. Pero estaba seguro de que Duo no había vuelto aun, algo muy dentro de su corazón le indicaba que Duo no estaba cerca, pero estaba bien.  
  
Dio la vuelta por el pasillo para dirigirse hacía el salón principal, le habían informado desde hacía rato que la princesa Hilde Schbeiker quería verle, pero debido a que el mensaje llego al mismo tiempo que el de su tío, fue a verlo a este último primero.  
  
-- Quatre!  
  
Una voz emocionada lo recibió cuando los guardias de la entrada abrieron para él la puerta principal del salón y una chica de enormes ojos azules, vestida con un largo vestido de tela delgada y cubierta con un tocado que le cubría por completo la cabeza, llegaba corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos de forma sonriente.  
  
-- Hola querida Hilde, en verdad que te has puesto muy bonita en estos años en que no te hemos visto - dijo Quatre separándola de su cuerpo para verla mejor.  
  
-- Tu siempre tan galante Quatre, pero veo que tu te has convertido en todo un gran señor. Si no supiera que solo eres un príncipe, pude haberte confundido con el rey.  
  
-- No exageres! - dijo Quatre ruborizándose por el comentario de su amiga.  
  
-- No es exageración - dijo sonriendo Hilde - pero dime. Como es eso que Duo esta indispuesto? Yo necesito hablar urgentemente con él Quatre!, en verdad es urgente que lo vea!!  
  
Quatre sintió en su corazón una profunda desesperación proveniente del corazón de Hilde. Era verdad que necesitaba hablar con Duo de forma urgente. Pero Duo no estaba en el palacio, de eso estaba seguro...  
  
-- Ven Hilde! - dijo Quatre tomando a Hilde de la mano y sacándola del salón.  
  
-- A donde vamos? Vamos a ver a Duo? - pregunto Hilde siguiéndolo por los pasillos.  
  
-- No, vamos a mi habitación. Necesitamos hablar en un lugar seguro y creo que el salón o los pasillos no lo es.  
  
Caminaron a toda prisa por los pasillos rumbo a las habitaciones. Los guardias al verlos, bajaban la vista como su excelencia Traize les había ordenado, hasta que llegaron al último pasillo y Trowa aguardaba en él.  
  
-- Trowa! - grito Hilde acercándose a él. Trowa solo le miro de forma fija sin decir nada, para después bajar la vista. - No me reconoces Trowa?, soy yo, Hilde. La niña a la que siempre le metías ranas en el vestido, no te acuerdas de mi?  
  
-- Lo siento su majestad Hilde. Espero que perdone mi mal comportamiento de aquel entonces. - dijo Trowa de forma solemne. Quatre bajo la vista de forma triste, parecía que el comportamiento frío de Trowa no solo era con él.  
  
-- Pero Trowa que sucede? Por que me tratas de forma tan fría? - cuestiono Hilde sin entender. - No recuerdas que siempre estábamos juntos? Tu, Duo, Quatre y yo. Y siempre dejábamos a Dorothy sola por antipática.  
  
-- Lo siento su majestad. Esos fueron tiempos pasados, cuando no sabíamos cual era nuestro papel en la vida - dijo Trowa sin levantar la vista ante ellos.  
  
-- Trowa por favor no seas así - dijo Quatre sintiendo la profunda tristeza en el corazón del arquero.  
  
-- Sus majestades habrán de perdonar que los deje solos, pero debo guardar el pasillo. - Trowa estaba a punto de regresar a su lugar, cuando Quatre le retuvo.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa, necesito hablar con Hilde. Cuida que nadie entre a mi habitación.  
  
-- Como usted ordene... su majestad - dijo dejando asomar uno de sus ojos esmeralda bajo el mechón de cabellos castaños que cubría parte de su rostro.  
  
Hilde observo sumamente extrañada la actitud del arquero. Conocía de hace muchos años la predilección que Quatre tenía por Trowa y había visto que Trowa siempre procuraba la felicidad de Quatre. No entendía ahora por que Trowa les trataba de forma tan fría. o es que en algo tenía que ver el compromiso próximo a anunciarse entre Dorothy y Quatre?  
  
Hilde se dejo arrastrar por Quatre hasta dentro de su habitación, pero nunca perdió de vista la mirada que Trowa dejaba vagar sobre la figura del heredero del reino Winner.  
  
-- No, Trowa no le ha olvidado. aquí hay algo más - pensó Hilde viendo a Trowa a los ojos, mientras Quatre cerraba la puerta de su habitación.  
  
  
  
El estomago de Duo hacía sonidos de hambre, desde el día anterior que no comía nada y estaba hambriento y sediento. Vio como Heero sacaba de una enorme cesta un par de pescados y se los daba.  
  
-- Que quieres que haga con esto? - dijo Duo viendo los pescados inmóviles en un par de ganchos.  
  
-- Límpialos para poderlos asar - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a encender la leña de la chimenea.  
  
Duo regreso la vista del cazador a los peses en su mano. Que los limpiara? Bueno, debería buscar con que hacerlo. Camino hasta una mesa hecha con la mitad de un tronco y tomo un trapo que descansaba sobre una de las improvisadas sillas de madera. Dejo uno de los peses en la mesa y tomo el otro. Y muy delicadamente comenzó a pasar el trapo por todo el cuerpo escamoso del pez. Realmente no parecía difícil limpiar un pez después de todo...  
  
-- Que demonios estas haciendo? - dijo el cazador asustando a Duo que volteo a verle.  
  
-- Lo que me dijiste - dijo enseñando el pez entre sus manos con el trapo envuelto - estoy limpiando los peces, aun que te diré que si se pasan toda su vida en el agua, no deben estar muy sucios que digamos.  
  
El cazador paso su cabeza por ambos manos, como era posible que no supiera como limpiar un pez?  
  
-- Nunca has limpiado un pez? - pregunto tratando de calmarse.  
  
-- Esta es la primera vez - dijo Duo sonriendo - y creo que no lo hago tan mal, o si?  
  
-- Así no se hace - dijo tomando el otro pez que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
-- No?, entonces como? - dijo observando lo que Heero hacía.  
  
Heero tomo un cuchillo de su cinto y comenzó a tallar el cuerpo del pez con el filo, quitándole todas las escamas. En poco tiempo, la piel del pez, estaba por completo lisa. Después de haberle quitado las escamas, Heero cortó al pez a lo largo y metió un dedo para quitar las viseras y tirarlas dentro de un recipiente, luego tomo una vara larga y se la metió al pez por la boca. Agarro un poco de polvo blanco que estaba en otro de los recipientes y espolvoreo al pez con él. Luego camino hasta la chimenea y puso la vara contra el fuego para comenzar a asarlo.  
  
-- Ahora has tu lo mismo con tu pez - dijo Heero sin ver al vagabundo.  
  
Duo observo el pez que tenía en su mano. Podría el hacer lo mismo que hizo Heero? Se agacho hasta su bota y tomo el cuchillo que llevaba en ella. Puso al pez contra la mesa y comenzó a tallar la piel del pez, solo que en lugar de quitarle solo las escamas, comenzó a rebanarlo.  
  
-- Rayos!!! - dijo Duo al ver que casi había partido al pez en dos.  
  
-- No le imprimas tanta fuerza, solo tállalo ligeramente - dijo el cazador dándole la vuelta al pez en la chimenea. El aroma del pez asado comenzaba a llenar el lugar y los ruidos en el estomago de Duo comenzaban a incrementarse.  
  
Volvió a intentarlo de la forma en la que Heero le indico y esta vez si se trajo con el filo del cuchillo solo las escamas. Sonrió por su logro. Después de un rato de asegurarse de que el pez ya no tenía escamas, utilizo la parte rebanada para sacarle las viseras al pez, luego tomo una de las varas largas que Heero tenía sobre la mesa y se la metió al pez por la boca. Vio los recipientes que estaban al final de la mesa y metió la mano para tomar un puño blanquecino y espolvorear al pez con él. Después siguió el camino de Heero hasta la chimenea, mientras vio como Heero comenzaba a comer ya.  
  
-- Deberías haberme esperado - reclamo Duo al ver como Heero comía su pez, olía delicioso y se le hacía la boca agua.  
  
-- Tenía hambre - solo contesto el cazador.  
  
-- No conoces los modales? - recrimino Duo viendo como el cazador no le hacía caso.  
  
-- Debería conocerlos? - dijo alzando solo una ceja de forma suspicaz.  
  
Duo lo miro mas de cerca, estaba hincado a un lado suyo y podía verlo mucho mejor. La luz de la tarde se colaba por la ventana abierta. Detrás de la cabaña podía verse un camino amplio que permitía colarse la luz del sol. Seguramente habían tumbado algunos árboles para construir la cabaña y por eso el sol se filtraba en esa parte.  
  
Ahora que podía verlo, ese sentimiento que le decía que le conocía de antes se hacía mas presente. Quizá no podía verlo tan bien como quisiera, pero su semblante le parecía familiar. Donde lo habría visto antes?  
  
-- Puedes decirme en donde estamos? - dijo Duo sacando su pez de la lumbre. El ligero color café dorado le decía que su comida estaba a punto de achicharrarse.  
  
-- Justo a la mitad del bosque negro...  
  
Duo comenzó a toser aventando lo que había comido encima de Heero, quien se levanto de inmediato para darle un poco de agua al trenzado.  
  
Duo iba a tomar el recipiente con el agua de las manos del cazador, cuando este se agacho para ponerlo sobre el suelo a un lado del trenzado.  
  
Duo tomo el recipiente de barro y bebió para evitar atragantarse con la comida mientras Heero volvía a tomar lugar a un lado del trenzado.  
  
-- Estamos en el bosque de las animas??? - dijo Duo una vez recuperado con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-- Crees en fantasmas?  
  
-- Si!... no, digo si, bueno quizá... - comenzó Duo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Tengo muchos años de vivir aquí, te aseguro que no hay fantasmas.  
  
-- Pero mucha gente ha muerto o desaparecido en este lugar...  
  
-- Solo son cuentos. Aquí no hay nada mas que los animales, yo y ahora tu.  
  
-- Por que vives aquí?  
  
-- No es algo que deba importarte...  
  
-- Sabes que eres una buena compañía? - dijo Duo en tono sarcástico - con gente como tu uno se la pasa muy bien. - El cazador solo le observo sin decir nada, mientras Duo continuo comiendo su pez.  
  
-- No me gustan las personas charlatanas - dijo el cazador sin verlo mientras terminaba su comida.  
  
-- Charlatán es una persona que miente y yo jamás miento - dijo Duo aclarando el termino que había usado Heero.  
  
-- Que bien. vagabundo - dijo Heero haciendo énfasis en la palabra vagabundo haciendo que Duo se mordiera el labio inferior por los nervios.  
  
-- Oye puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Duo para cambiar el tema.  
  
-- Ya lo estas haciendo - dijo el cazador de forma fría.  
  
-- Bueno, es otra clase de pregunta.  
  
-- Puedes hacerlo.  
  
-- Puedes decirme donde esta el baño? - Heero volteo a verlo sorprendido y después solo apunto con la mano por la ventana.  
  
-- Allí afuera.  
  
-- Ah, fantástico, ahora regreso - dijo Duo saliendo de la cabaña a toda prisa.  
  
-- No. un vagabundo nunca preguntaría por un baño. Definitivamente no eres lo que dices ser. Pensándolo bien, eso fue algo que yo supuse por su apariencia, el jamás dijo que era un vagabundo. Voy a averiguar que has venido a hacer al bosque negro, o de que o quien estas huyendo. - dijo Heero observando la puerta por la que el trenzado había desaparecido.  
  
La puerta de la cabaña se volvió a abrir de forma abrupta y un Duo apretando las piernas y semi bailando apareció recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-- Oye!, ya le di la vuelta a toda la cabaña y no encuentro el baño. Serías tan amable de decirme donde exactamente esta?  
  
Heero se paro y camino hasta la puerta y salió detrás de Duo. Duo lo siguió muy de cerca.  
  
-- Allí esta - dijo el cazador apuntando al frente. Duo dejo vagar su vista por todos lados y no vio absolutamente nada.  
  
-- No veo nada! No juegues conmigo, ya no aguanto!!  
  
-- Esto es el baño. Todo el bosque, no esperes encontrar un cuarto especial.  
  
-- Que?? Haces tus necesidades al aire libre? - dijo Duo sin poder creerlo.  
  
-- Claro - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, pero antes volteo para verlo aun bailando con las piernas apretadas - y no te tardes, hay que ir al río por la cena.  
  
-- Ah! - dijo Duo con sorpresa.  
  
  
  
Hilde camino hasta la cama de Quatre y se sentó en ella esperando lo que su joven amigo iba a decirle.  
  
-- Duo no esta en el palacio Hilde - dijo Quatre viendo como los ojos azules de la chica se agrandaban por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Pero nos dijeron que..  
  
-- Se lo que les dijeron y no es verdad. Duo anoche huyo de palacio para intentar detener la boda. Siento que eso es lo que has querido decirle, verdad? - dijo Quatre sonriendo a Hilde. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa con otra igual.  
  
-- Como lo supiste Quatre? - pregunto de forma tranquila - como sabías que lo que quería hablar con Duo era sobre la cancelación de la boda?  
  
-- No sabría explicártelo Hilde. A veces siento cosas que no puedo explicar y esto es una de ellas. Duo tampoco quería la boda, por eso huyo de palacio. Así mi tío Traize se vera en la necesidad de suspender el compromiso. A menos que lo encuentren para mañana - Hilde suspiro.  
  
-- Yo espero que no lo encuentren - dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hasta la ventana - No sabes las cosas que me he atrevido a hacer para tratar de convencer a mi padre de suspender esta boda - dijo retirando el tocado de su cabeza y volteando a ver a Quatre.  
  
-- Hilde tu cabello! - dijo Quatre sorprendido - lo has cortado!.  
  
-- Si - dijo Hilde de forma triste - y no es lo único que he hecho.  
  
-- Hilde. por que? - dijo Quatre sintiendo la tristeza del corazón de la chica.  
  
-- He tratado de convencer a mi padre que no amo a Duo como para casarme con él. Yo lo quiero como a un hermano, al igual que a ti o a Trowa. Pero papá insiste en esa boda. Como un acto de rebeldía, decidí dejar de usar estas ropas - dijo tomando la falda de su vestido - y cortarme el cabello así tratando de parecer un hombre. Para que las murmuraciones llegaran hasta aquí y Duo mismo dijera que yo no era femenina y cancelara la boda - Quatre sonrió.  
  
-- Por mas que cortes tu cabello o uses pantalones, eres demasiado bella para tratar de fingir ser un hombre - Hilde sonrió por las palabras del rubio.  
  
-- Gracias Quatre.  
  
-- Te obligaron a ponerte vestido, verdad?  
  
-- Si. Y a cubrir mi cabeza con esto - dijo tomando el tocado entre sus manos - También me han recluido en el palacio a medio día de aquí para evitar que la gente del reino me vea y haga llegar las murmuraciones - dijo sonriendo, más para si misma que para Quatre - Papá esta muy convencido de llevar a cabo esta boda.  
  
-- Duo no lo permitirá, no te preocupes. El también te quiere como a una hermana y por eso se fue.  
  
-- Ojalá que solo con que no este baste para detener la boda - dijo con los ojos brillantes - por que sabes.  
  
-- Si, lo se - dijo Quatre sonriendo - estas enamorada de otro.  
  
-- Comienzo a creer que tienes un don especial Quatre - dijo Hilde sonriendo.  
  
-- Quien es? Lo conocemos? - pregunto Quatre con curiosidad.  
  
-- No Quatre, es un cazador al que conocí, por casualidad, precisamente a las afueras del castillo en el que fui recluida, ya que él que vive en los linderos del bosque que rodea al palacio, en el bosque negro.  
  
-- En el bosque negro??? - dijo Quatre sorprendido.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta los hizo interrumpirse para en seguida escuchar la voz de Trowa avisándole a Quatre que su prometida acababa de llegar y que deseaba verlo.  
  
-- Podemos hablar después Quatre - dijo Hilde al ver el notorio cambio en el semblante de su amigo.  
  
-- Por favor Hilde, te suplico que no te apartes de mí. No quiero estar a solas con Dorothy en ningún momento.  
  
-- Yo te acompañare, todo el tiempo en que lo necesites.  
  
-- Gracias Hilde - dijo el rubio sonriéndole.  
  
  
  
Duo iba caminando de forma molesta detrás del cazador. Le había dicho que tenían que ir a pescar su cena, ya que él se había comido el pez extra que tenía. No le molestaba el tener que ir a pescar, por el contrario, eso le fascinaba. Hacía años que no iba de pesca. Lo que lo tenía molesto, era que el cazador lo hubiera cargado con todos los utensilios habidos y por haber. Y no pesaban cualquier cosa. El peso que cargaba le hacía retrazarse y el cazador constantemente le estaba apurando.  
  
-- Vamos, camina mas deprisa, al paso que vamos llegaremos al anochecer - dijo el cazador deteniéndose para que Duo pudiera alcanzarlo.  
  
-- Si tan solo. - dijo Duo jadeando, cargando las cestas - me ayudaras. creo que podría. caminar. mas. aprisa - pudo completar Duo entre jadeos de cansancio.  
  
-- Que caso tendría tenerte como ayudante si no puedes ni cargar un par de cestas?  
  
-- Y que es lo que estoy haciendo si no es cargarlas?! - dijo Duo dejando las cestas en el suelo para ver al cazador enfurecido.  
  
-- Yo las hubiera traído aquí mucho mas rápido que tu.  
  
-- Pues para la próxima tráelas tu!!...  
  
Duo paso por enfrente del cazador empujando las ramas altas de los árboles. El cazador se quedo solo observándolo sin decirle nada. Estaba seguro que Duo se iba a detener sin habla.  
  
Y así había sido.  
  
Duo se paro de golpe admirando el paisaje que tenía al frente. Estaba parado a la orilla de un hermoso estaque de aguas cristalinas. Los árboles rodeaban por completo el sitio, y una pequeña cascada pintaba el fondo del lugar. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Al parecer era el ojo de agua de un río, por que de donde provenía la cascada no se veían más riveras que lo llenarán.  
  
-- Jamás vi algo tan hermoso como esto! - dijo Duo emocionado volteando hasta donde había dejado a Heero, pero este ya no estaba.  
  
Volteo para todos lados y pudo verlos unos 50 pasos de donde él estaba, preparando la caña de pescar con las cestas a su lado. Como había pasado por su lado sin que se diera cuenta? Se acerco hasta él de forma silenciosa, pero el leve movimiento de sus cejas le advertía que el cazador podía oírle acercándose.  
  
Por fin el sol le daba de lleno y podía verlo más de cerca. Por un momento había pensado que su cabello era negro, pero realmente era de un color castaño oscuro. Lo tenía ligeramente largo y algo alborotado, seguramente no lo cepillaba con frecuencia, aun que le sentaba de maravilla esa forma de peinarse. Era un poco más alto que él y su cuerpo lucía delgado y firme, aun que debido a lo holgado de las mangas de la camisola, era difícil definir si tenía músculos o no. Sin embargo, los cinchos con armas que llevaba amarrados a la cintura y sobre el pecho, le permitía ver lo bien proporcionado de sus pectorales. Sin duda era alguien fuerte. Aun que era de esperarse de un viejo gruñón y amargado como él.  
  
Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de sus labios haciéndolo detenerse, haciendo que al mismo tiempo el cazador volteara a verlo sin comprender la expresión en su rostro.  
  
Duo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había quedado parado sin pronunciar palabra deteniendo su respiración al verlo. Por que parecía haber visto un fantasma? O que tanto le veía en el rostro?  
  
-- Tengo algo en el rostro? - pregunto de forma fría al ver que los ojos violetas del trenzado no se movían de su cara.  
  
-- Si - dijo Duo dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo, haciendo que el cazador diera un paso para estar más cerca de él y observarlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Que? - pregunto igualmente frío.  
  
-- Menos años. - dijo Duo sintiendo que un terrible temblor se apoderaba de sus piernas y amenazaba con no sostenerle. Por que al verlo así de cerca y así de claro le hacía sentirse nervioso? Heero se sobresalto por unos segundos, pero se recupero rápido.  
  
-- A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto sin entender. Duo trato de recuperarse, pero había algo que le impedía dejar de verlo.  
  
-- Por tu carácter tan agrió pensé que eras un anciano. - los ojos de Heero se entrecerraron por el comentario y rompió el contacto visual con el trenzado para regresar a su caña y lanzarla al agua. Duo solo lo observo sin decir nada.  
  
-- Solo tengo 21 años - dijo sin verlo y prestando atención al agua.  
  
-- 21? - dijo Duo sorprendido - somos casi de la misma edad - Heero volteo a verlo en ese momento y Duo le sonrió cerrando los ojos - yo cumplo 21 en tres meses - dijo formando el numero con los dedos de su mano.  
  
-- No pareces - dijo Heero regresando su vista al río y haciendo que Duo dejara de sonreír - por tu carácter infantil pensé que eras un niño - eso hizo que Duo se molestara.  
  
-- Carácter infantil??  
  
-- Por supuesto - dijo Heero sin verlo - a penas tienes medio día a mi servicio y te he escuchado quejarte demasiado por cualquier tontería.  
  
-- Se te hace tontería quejarme por tener que alimentar a tus animales, o recoger tu cabaña, o de que tu no hables conmigo si no es para callarme, o de que no tengas un baño, o tener que haber caminado cerca de 1,000 pasos cargando todas esas cestas que pesan toneladas, o de.  
  
-- Y eso no es un carácter infantil? - dijo Heero interrumpiéndolo y viéndolo de reojo.  
  
-- Por supuesto que no!! - grito Duo enfadado - además.  
  
-- Ya guarda silencio o espantaras a los peces  
  
-- Que?  
  
-- Que guardes silencio - dijo Heero acomodando la caña entre un par de piedras para ponerse de pie con un arma en la mano - o prefieres que te haga callar de otra forma? - Duo trago saliva nervioso, sería capaz el cazador de cortarle el cuello o la lengua?  
  
-- Esta bien me calló - dijo Duo sentándose a las orillas del río con los brazos cruzados y viendo como el cazador se acostaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.  
  
Era una vista hermosa la que tenía frente a él. Las hierbas ligeramente largas rozaban su cuerpo bien formado. Acariciando la piel cremosa que se dejaba entre ver entre los brazos y el comienzo de los gruesos guantes de gamuza. ojalá fuera una de esas hierbas traviesas..  
  
Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando? Sintió que un calor le llegaba de pronto azotando con fuerza su rostro.  
  
Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, tratando de que esas ideas locas se fueran, para poner atención a la verdadera belleza, el paisaje frente a él. Pero el calor que le había inundado no quería irse, necesitaba refrescarse. El agua se veía tentadora. El sol calido de la tarde, seguramente la habría calentado un poco, así que debería estar deliciosa. Era lo que necesitaba para hacer que ese repentino calor cesara.  
  
Comenzó a desamarrarse las botas, dejando de lado aquel cuchillo que había sido de Quatre, hasta que él lo había tomado sin permiso. Y se recogió los pantalones más arriba de las rodillas. La capa la había dejado en la cabaña, así que comenzó a caminar por la orilla para sentir el agua.  
  
Vio de reojo que el cazador parecía dormir placidamente, así que camino unos pasos más para alejarse de él y comenzó a meterse a las aguas frescas del río. No estaba muy profundo, el agua apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Vio su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas y pudo notar como un intenso color rojo pintaba sus mejillas. Por que estaba sonrojado? Prefirió pensar que había sido debido al ejercicio que había hecho de llevar cargando las pesadas cestas hasta ese lugar. Así que metió las manos y comenzó ahecharse agua en la cara para hacer que su rostro regresara a su color natural.  
  
-- Ojalá pudiera bañarme - murmuro para si mismo. El agua estaba deliciosa, pero no iba a hacerlo delante del cazador. Giro la vista para verlo, pero el cazador seguía en la misma posición.  
  
Una idea cruzó su cabeza en ese instante y se dio prisa en regresar a la orilla del río. Ya que el cazador parecía dormir, podría intentar marcharse. La tarde estaba cayendo y no creía poder hacer más cosas por ese día. Así que su promesa de hacer los quehaceres del día estaba cumplida. Ahora si podría irse.  
  
Salió del agua lo más silencioso que pudo y se puso a buscar sus botas. Pero no las vio en el lugar en el que, estaba seguro, las había dejado. Volteo para todos lados, pero solo vio al cazador en su misma posición.  
  
Se movió buscando cerca de donde había estado, pensando que quizá las habría puesto en otro sitio, pero no, no había seña de sus botas.  
  
Se dejo caer en el pasto apretando fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos. Esta había sido la mejor oportunidad que tenía para escapar y no iba a poder debido a que no tenía sus botas. Ni modo de irse descalzo, no llegaría muy lejos así.  
  
-- Me han robado - dijo en voz baja.  
  
-- Buscabas esto? - Duo levanto la vista y vio como el cazador, sin moverse de su posición le mostraba sus botas y el cuchillo.  
  
-- Por que las tienes tu? - dijo Duo enderezándose al mismo tiempo en que el cazador también se sentaba sobre el pasto.  
  
-- Pensabas ir a algún lado mientras pensabas que dormía? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-- No estabas dormido?  
  
-- No. Solo cerré los ojos para concentrarme en los ruidos del ambiente. Pero tu chapoteo en el agua me impidió escuchar bien.  
  
-- Puedes regresarme mis botas y cuchillo? - pregunto Duo mientras vio como Heero comenzaba a observar el cuchillo con interés.  
  
-- Mango de oro - dijo Heero elevando una ceja - incrustaciones de diamantes? Y hoja de plata labrada? - Duo trago nervioso. Cuando le preguntara de donde la había sacado que podría decirle? Es mía? A sabiendas que un vagabundo no tenía por que tener ese tipo de riquezas iba a descubrirle - la robaste? - pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente. Y con esa pregunta le había dado la respuesta.  
  
-- Se puede decir que, la tomé prestada sin avisarle al dueño - dijo firmemente. Al fin y al cabo era cierto, la tomo de la habitación de Quatre sin avisarle. No le estaba mintiendo, solo omitiendo parte de la verdad. Heero pareció conforme con la respuesta.  
  
Pero después Heero tomo sus botas negras de piel. No era común que alguien en el reino trajera botas. La mayoría traía babuchas de tela o botas de gamuza, que eran mucho más baratas que las botas de fina piel, como las de él.  
  
-- Y estas botas también las robaste? - dijo mostrándoselas.  
  
-- Al dueño no le quedaban, así que creí que no iba a importarle que las tomara en su lugar - dijo Duo. Las botas se las habían regalado a su tío Traize, pero el habían quedado chicas, así que él las había tomado en su lugar y a su tío no le molesto.  
  
-- Sin pagar? - Duo solo afirmo bajando la vista. También Heero había parecido conforme con la respuesta - si me das tu cuchillo y tus botas, rebajare tiempo de tu deuda - afirmo Heero haciendo que Duo abriera grandemente los ojos.  
  
-- No! - dijo alarmado - esas son mis botas y el cuchillo pienso devolverlo cuando vea al dueño - Heero entrecerró los ojos al escuchar lo que el trenzado dijo, mientras Duo mordió su labio al darse cuenta que no había sido muy inteligente haber dicho que devolvería el arma.  
  
-- Entonces tómalas - dijo lanzándole las cosas a Duo.  
  
El resto de la tarde la pasaron semi en silencio, ya que Duo no se callaba tan fácilmente y la pesca no había resultado tan productiva como esperaba el cazador. Así que había optado por dejarlo solo con las cañas, mientras el iba a recoger algunas cosas a la orilla del estanque.  
  
  
  
La larga capa de Traize se agitaba conforme sus pasos seguros. Caminaba de forma decidida hasta mitad de la plaza principal de palacio. Necesitaba hablar de forma urgente y confidencial con Miliardo y este le esperaba en medio del lugar.  
  
-- Su Excelencia - dijo Miliardo en cuanto lo vio llegar - he venido tan pronto me informaron que quería verme.  
  
-- Ya tengo una idea de lo que haremos para cubrir la huida de Duo. No creo posible que logremos traerlo para el compromiso, pero este nos dará el tiempo necesario - dijo Traize en voz baja a Miliardo que le escuchaba con atención.  
  
-- Usted dirá su excelencia  
  
-- Miliardo - dijo Traize muy cerca de él en voz baja, asegurándose que nadie más le oía - toma a cualquier solado de palacio. Al más inepto, no quiero que me dejes sin uno de los buenos. Tómalo y mátalo. Amarra su cuerpo al caballo que suela usar y cuélgale una nota escrita con sangre. En la que diga que Duo ha sido secuestrado y que no será devuelto hasta. - se interrumpió pensando en una posible excusa - mmmm, déjame pensarlo  
  
-- Hasta que sea abolido el impuesto sobre la siembra su excelencia - dijo Miliardo.  
  
-- Eso es bueno - dijo Traize sonriendo - así hacemos pensar al rey Schbeiker que han sido campesinos los que han secuestrado a Duo.  
  
-- Campesinos con cierto grado, ya que han escrito una nota - completo Miliardo.  
  
-- Asegúrate que tenga una mala caligrafía y errores ortográficos. Así pensaran que es gente burda, pero no del todo pobre. Podemos aprovecharnos del supuesto secuestro de Duo para acabar con unos cuantos enemigos. Además de que con eso nos libramos de la desaparición de Duo por algunos días. Pero quiero que busques a alguien que vaya al bosque negro y traiga a Duo de regreso.  
  
-- Ya tengo a un caza recompensas su excelencia - aseguro Miliardo - lo he mandado traer así que en estos momentos debe encontrase en camino a estas tierras.  
  
-- Buen trabajo Miliardo, no soportaría los reclamos del rey Schbeiker por mucho tiempo - Miliardo sonrió ante la satisfacción de su excelencia Traize. Nada le daba más gusto que servirle - mañana será anunciado el compromiso, este o no este Duo presente. Ni siquiera el que haya huido me impedirá deshacerme de él, de una forma o de otra.  
  
  
  
Dentro del bosque el sol se ocultaba más rápido que afuera, por lo que caminar por el sendero que llevaba al estanque era más difícil que al principio, ya que las sombras ocultaban el camino.  
  
Esta vez Heero había cargado con la cesta llena de peces y Duo había cargado con la otra que contenía algunas hierbas que el cazador había recogido y los utensilios que este había cargado hasta allí. Por lo menos ahora iban a la par y no tan distanciados como hacía unas horas.  
  
Heero entro directo a la parte trasera de la cabaña con la cesta que había cargado Duo y había puesto a este a encender la chimenea para calentarse. Ya que por las noches el frío se sentía fuerte.  
  
-- Maldición y esto como se enciende? - se pregunto Duo sentado frente a la chimenea con el montón de leños en las manos sin saber por donde comenzar - en palacio siempre agarrábamos una de las antorchas para encender las chimeneas. Pero aquí no hay nada de eso.  
  
La puerta de la cabaña se abrió asustándolo. Solo vio una sombra que se paro detrás de él. Pero sabía de quien se trataba. Sin embargo no podía evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al sentirlo cerca y no verle.  
  
-- Aun no la enciendes? -  
  
-- No se como hacerlo - dijo Duo de forma derrotada.  
  
-- Hazte a un lado y observa - dijo el cazador de forma fría.  
  
Duo se movió un poco y vio como el cazador comenzaba a frotar dos pedazos de madera sobre un tercero y al poco tiempo el humo daba paso al fuego. Así que era así como se encendía un fuego? Para otra ocasión ya sabría como hacerlo.  
  
-- Bien. Ahora debemos dormir por que mañana nos espera mucho trabajo - dijo Heero caminando hasta la orilla de la cabaña que es donde estaba la cama.  
  
El ligero color rojizo del fuego alcanzaba a iluminar parte de la cabaña. Duo fue siguiendo cada movimiento del cazador, desde que se había marchado de su lado y hasta que había llegado a la cama y comenzaba a quitarse los cintos con las armas dejándolos colgados a un lado de ella. Heero se agacho un poco y comenzó a quitar las cobijas que cubrían la cama y se acercó a Duo que permanecía en silenció solo viéndolo.  
  
-- Toma - dijo Heero lanzándole las cobijas que había quitado de la cama. Duo levanto los brazos, pero no alcanzo a detenerlas y algunas de ellas cayeron al suelo.  
  
-- Que se supone que haré con esto? - pregunto Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Ponerlas sobre el suelo para dormir.  
  
-- Voy a dormir en el suelo? - dijo sin poder creerlo. Heero solo le observo para después contestarle.  
  
-- Aquí solo hay una cama, la mía.  
  
-- Pero?...  
  
-- A menos que quieras compartir mi lecho. - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y viéndolo fijamente, mientras veía como un intenso color rojizo pintaba las mejillas blancas del trenzado - aun que si esa era tu intención desde un principio, solo debiste decirlo y no te hubiera puesto a hacer nada más.  
  
-- Nooo!!! - grito Duo dejando caer las cobijas al suelo para ver al cazador con sumo enojo. Como se atrevía a insinuar siquiera que quería dormir con él. Si eso estaba prohibido en el reino. Aun que había escuchado historias que decían que algunos pueblos no importaba el sexo de quien eligieras como pareja. Más en el reino de Low eso no estaba permitido - jamás!!!... yo. voy a dormir en el suelo - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa dándole la espalda al cazador.  
  
El cazador se sentó sobre la cama viendo lo que el trenzado hacía mientras el se desataba el cinto de la camisola. No sabía por que le había dicho eso al trenzado. Si él trenzado le hubiera dicho que si aceptaba compartir su lecho que iba a decirle? Que no podía tocarlo?... por suerte se había negado. suerte o desgracia?... no, había sido suerte.  
  
Duo se había recostado tapándose hasta la cabeza, lo único que se veía era su larga trenza, mientras el cazador estaba recostado viendo la espalda cubierta del trenzado. No cabía duda de que era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido. Tenía la mirada demasiado pura, llena de una inocencia que solo le había visto a un niño. Podía ser un adulto tan inocente como un niño, pero con la fuerza y la inteligencia de un noble? Por que se notaba que el trenzado era fuerte y no le extrañaría que fuera un noble.  
  
Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esas enormes orbes violetas que adornaban su hermoso rostro y ese cabello largo y castaño que dejaba atado en una trenza. Contaban los ancianos que había una raza que dejaba crecer su cabello hasta casi llegarle a los tobillos y estaban encargados de proteger a los más fuertes reyes. Se decía que su gente era la más hermosa de la tierra y tenían unos poderes asombrosos. Pero a todos se les había dado muerte hacía más de 20 años y no había ni un solo sobreviviente. Había visto otras personas bellas, pero ninguna tan bella como el vagabundo trenzado que ahora dormía en su cabaña. Podía ser que, incluso, fuese más bello que aquellos moradores ancestrales del poblado de reino Maxwell.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Aurora.  
  
Disculpen la demora con este capitulo, pero ya saben que estaba terminando Juego por un Beso y ahora que ya lo termine, si puedo dedicarme a este fic.  
  
Tratare de que los capítulos de este fic no sean tan largos y así poderles subir uno por semana.  
  
Ojalá les vaya gustando la historia y quiero agradecerle a Dark Elliot por una magnifica idea que me dio para este fic y que he de poner en practica más adelante.  
  
Y sobre la frase "Me pagaras con tu cuerpo", jejejeje. Se que se presto a muy malas interpretaciones. Pero me gusto desde que la oí en la serie de Zoids, así que fue con pleno uso de conciencia que ustedes pensaran mal, jejejeje.  
  
Gracias a Faby, a Claudia y a Bonny por todo!!!  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido en maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Angel de Luz: Woa! Pobre de ti, ese Diamon te ha de causar muchos resfriados, mira que arrojarte agua helada, jejejejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Pues después de terminado Juego, ya esta aquí el capitulo de los herederos. Espero que te este gustando como van las cosas. Ya supiste que era eso de "me pagaras con tu cuerpo", jejejejeje.  
  
Denisse: Si, le atinaste, Heero lo quiere para trabajar no para otra cosa, jejejeje. Pero si, lo admito, esa frase da para malas interpretaciones. Aun que eso es lo que buscaba, jejejejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pero ya ves que le atinaste con eso de trabajar, jejejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Aiki Winner Barton: Bueno, ya quedo resuelta la duda, era para trabajar!!! Trowa tiene razón en pegarte en la cabeza, jejejejeje.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Tratare de actualizar por semana como lo había estado haciendo. Y ya saben que fue eso de me pagaras con tu cuerpo, jejejejeje. 


	5. Cap 4 La Muerte

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
La muerte  
  
  
  
Aun faltaban días para que se presentara la luna llena en el cielo del reino Low. En esos momentos lucía casi llena, pero aun no estaba completa. En un par de días, se vería libre para ir a visitar a aquella persona que tanto quería. solo podía hacerlo en luna llena. Una vez, cada mes; cuando las ligas que cerraban los hechizos que impedían que los brujos pudieran trasportarse, se rompían.  
  
Sus ojos azules veían por la ventana de la torre más alta aquel cielo estrellado. No había una sola nube y los sonidos de la noche llegaban a ella de forma clara.  
  
Cuanto odiaba permanecer en ese sitio, cuanto odiaba tener esas visiones y contarlas al señor de ese castillo. Cuanto odiaba que ese hombre la tocara. Cuanto odiaba haber sido dotada de los dones de su madre y haber sido condenada por ellos a vivir bajo la sombra de su verdugo. Bajo el poder del hombre que había dado la orden para matar a la mujer que le dio la vida.  
  
Noche a noche las visiones llegaban a ella y las escribía en un libro rojo con pastas de piel. Noche a noche las palabras de la profecía volvían a renacer en su memoria, como hacía más de 20 años habían nacido en la memoria de su madre. Cuanto odiaba tener que escribirlas y esconderlas para que ese falso rey no las encontrara. Cuanto odiaba fingir que era su aliada, para cumplir con el resto de la profecía.  
  
La luna no estaba aun en su parte más alta y todavía no quería dormir. Se había asomado por la otra ventada de la torre, que tenía una vista magnifica de los interiores de palacio, por que había escuchado los pasos de alguien que se empeñaba en no hacerse notar.  
  
Pudo ver una pequeña figura que corría por los pasillos bajos de palacio, mientras su capa ondeaba por el viento. Se ocultaba como un ratoncito que le teme a la luz. Se ocultaba cada vez que veía las antorchas de los guardias. Pero la luz clara de la luna, se reflejaba sobre esos cabellos rubios.  
  
-- Quatre. - murmuro para si misma - no temas, nadie te vera - dijo sonriendo para si mientras hacia un ademán con su mano, al tiempo en que el relincho asustado de los caballos en el establo hacía que los guardias salieran corriendo para ver que pasaba.  
  
  
  
Quatre corrió al ver que los guardias se alejaban, y se oculto detrás de una de las torres de piedra que sostenían el techo del palacio. No quería que alguien le viera. No lo deseaba. Quería ocultarse de todos los que pudieran verle. Se asomo para ver si alguno de los hombres que hacían su ronda andaba por allí. Pero al no ver a nadie, corrió hasta las escaleras de piedra que daban a las habitaciones de los soldados. Quería verle. estaba seguro que era una locura, pero necesitaba verle.  
  
En la parte baja se encontraba las habitaciones que ocupaban los guardias que estaban dentro de palacio. Una hilera de puertas de gruesa madera mostraba el inicio del corredor, el pasillo estaba alumbrado con antorchas. Pero como ya era tarde, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y el corredor estaba vacío.  
  
El fuego crepitando en la antorcha era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el pasillo. Un viento frío comenzó a correr agitando la capa y los cabellos rubios que caían de forma rebelde sobre su frente. Su subconsciente le repetía una y mil veces que estaba loco al estar en ese sitio a esa hora y que si llegaban a verle él corría peligro. Pero haciendo caso omiso a lo que su mente repetía, comenzó a caminar de forma lenta hasta quedar de frente a esa puerta. Esa puerta que tantas veces había ido a visitar a esas horas y nunca tocaba.  
  
-- Trowa. - dijo en voz baja oprimiendo sus manos contra su pecho.  
  
El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte al colarse por el hueco de la escalera de piedra. El frío ya estaba haciéndole temblar, la capa que cubría sus hombros no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerle del frío. Y como la parte baja no recibía el solo en el día, las habitaciones bajo la parte principal de palacio eran aun más frías.  
  
Estiro la mano despacio hasta esa puerta y comenzó a palpar la gruesa madera con su mano. Se sentía tan húmeda y fría. Seguramente Trowa no estaba nada cómodo en esa habitación.  
  
Trowa estaba solo. tan solo como lo estaba él. Duo había huido de palacio la noche anterior, pero intuía que estaba bien. Sin Duo que le hiciera compañía, se sentía más solo que nunca. Solo estaba él. Trowa. Y era ahora que lo necesitaba más que antes, por que sentía frío en su corazón por el próximo anuncio del compromiso con la princesa de Catalonia. Pero en los últimos meses Trowa se había comportado demasiado frío. y sabía que Trowa estaba sufriendo al igual que él por ese tono tan formal que usaba. A que se debía ese cambio?... Ojalá pudiera saberlo. Cuanto necesitaba verlo y que las cosas fueran como ante, como cuando eran niños. Cuanto lo necesitaba.  
  
Podía tener el valor para negarse a la boda con Dorothy, aun que estaba seguro de no lograr nada. También podía tener valor para enfrentarse a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Sabía que se defendía muy bien usando dos espadas. Pero entonces por que no podía tener el valor para confesarle a Trowa lo que sentía? O para tocar aquella puerta de madera frente a él?...  
  
En un arranque repentino de valor, estiro su mano y toco a la puerta. Su corazón latía a toda prisa esperando que Trowa abriera, pero no sucedió. Que debía hacer? Retirarse e irse a su solitaria habitación? O entrar?...  
  
De nuevo su mente le repitió que se fuera!. Trowa dormía y no era conveniente despertarlo. Pero otra vez ignoro esos pensamientos y empujo la puerta con su cuerpo para entrar cerrando detrás de él y sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la boca y un profundo calor que le invadía el rostro.  
  
Había entrado en la habitación de Trowa. si alguien le veía era probable que mandaran al arquero a la horca. y esos pensamientos hacían que su corazón latiera más aprisa.  
  
El fuego de un pequeño fogón medio iluminaba la habitación haciendo que un ligero calor impregnara el lugar por completo. La vista color aqua de Quatre comenzó a vagar por el lugar identificando las cosas en ella. Del lado derecho y sobre una pequeña mesa estaban las flechas que usaba Trowa; recargado a un lado del fogón, estaba el arco. Y del lado izquierdo la cama.  
  
Quatre dio un par de pasos al frente hasta estar a un paso de la cama. Sobre ella pudo ver al arquero, medio destapado, dejando entre ver su torso desnudo. Sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y la boca se le secaba. No era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, muchas veces lo había visto cuando eran niños, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía ahora, a la edad que tenían. No sabía que el cuerpo de Trowa se había vuelto tan perfecto.  
  
Dejo vagar su vista, sosteniendo el aire, sobre el cuerpo sobre la cama del arquero. Era tan alto!, sus músculos los tenía bien marcados, su piel estaba ligeramente tostada, debido a los rayos del sol. y su rostro se veía sereno cuando dormía. La mascara de frialdad que usaba cuando le veía, no estaba ahora sobre su cara. Sus labios delgados, entre abiertos por la respiración que le daba el sueño, le incitaban a acercarse a ellos.  
  
Sintió que su corazón casi estallaba y como un ligero estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pero que diablos hacía en esa habitación observando a Trowa como si fuera un ladrón? De nuevo su cabeza repitió que se marchara, pero de nuevo no hizo caso de ella y se acerco.  
  
Se hinco a un lado de la cama, para poder ver bien el rostro del arquero. Cuanto daría por que despertara y tener el coraje suficiente para decirle que lo amaba. Y al escuchar esas palabras repetidas de los labios del arquero, que lo tomará entre sus brazos y le besara. como contaban los cuentos.  
  
Cuentos?...  
  
Si, solo en cuentos podía soñar el que el arquero le amara. Por que él era un príncipe, y estaba destinado a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba ni amaría nunca. Las leyes del reino habían sido dictadas antes de que naciera y quien era él para cambiarlas?  
  
Se levanto dándole la espalda al arquero, mientras una lágrima traviesa daba muestras del dolor que sentía al saber que jamás podía amar libremente a la persona que ahora dormía.  
  
-- Que haces aquí?  
  
El frío de una hoja de acero sobre su cuello le hizo darse cuenta que Trowa había despertado y no parecía haberle reconocido. El brazo desnudo del arquero lo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello acercando el cuchillo a su garganta, mientras la otra mano le sostenía por el cabello y él solo atino a levantar los brazos para detener el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo.  
  
-- Trowa? - dijo de forma nerviosa al sentir que el arquero ponía su mano sobre su cuello para encajar aun más la hoja del cuchillo sobre él. Pero al escuchar su voz la soltó de golpe.  
  
-- Quatre? - al escuchar su nombre en labios del arquero, sintió una alegría enorme.  
  
Se dio la vuelta sonriendo topándose con los ojos verde esmeralda del arquero que le veía sin entender.  
  
-- Su majestad, no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso - dijo Trowa bajando el cuchillo. La sonrisa de Quatre desapareció al escuchar que Trowa de nuevo se dirigía a él con formalidad.  
  
-- Trowa.  
  
Quatre se lanzó sobre los brazos del arquero, acurrucando su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro. Por una reacción involuntaria Trowa cerró sus brazos sobre la espalda del príncipe Winner, dejando que el llanto del rubio cayera sobre su pecho.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa, deja que me quede esta noche aquí - dijo Quatre entre sollozos, haciendo que Trowa sintiera un estremecimiento que comenzaba a recorrerle de pies a cabeza.  
  
-- No. no se puede majestad - dijo Trowa de forma nerviosa, sin soltar a Quatre del abrazo en el que lo tenía.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa, deja que me quede, nadie sabrá que he estado aquí. Me siento tan solo en el palacio. Duo se fue y aun que digan que esta en la torre no es cierto, él esta lejos. Tú eres al único a quien puedo recurrir ahora Trowa, no me apartes de tu lado, no me dejes solo. Cuando me llamas majestad es como si le hablaras a alguien más. Tu también me has abandonado Trowa?, Tu también te alejas de mi al decirme de esa forma?  
  
-- Quatre. - dijo el arquero acercando mas al príncipe Winner a su cuerpo mientras le daba un beso en la frente - no ha sido mi intención lastimarte. Pero debes entender que yo solo soy un soldado y debo obedecer las ordenes que se me han dado.  
  
-- Debes alejarte de mi?  
  
-- No - dijo Trowa apresurándose a responder - debo dejar de llamarte por tu nombre. Nadie puede ordenarme que me aleje de ti o de Duo, eso jamás lo conseguirán - dijo Trowa separando a Quatre de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Deja que me quede aquí esta noche - volvió a pedir Quatre tristemente.  
  
-- La cama es chica y la habitación es fría - dijo Trowa aceptando, a pesar de su nerviosismo, lo que le pedía Quatre.  
  
-- No importa Trowa, yo puedo arreglármelas con lo que tienes - dijo Quatre sin dejar de abrazarse de Trowa y sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa y que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - y prométeme que me llamaras por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas.  
  
-- Eso si puedo prometértelo. Quatre - Quatre volteo a verlo con la más luminosa de las sonrisas, mientras Trowa lo vio de forma detenida.  
  
Sus mejillas mostraban un adorable sonrojo y sus ojos aqua mostraban las huellas que dejaba el llanto, pero cuando sonreía brillaban como un par de estrellas. Nunca pudo resistirse a esa mirada y ahora le permitía quedarse en su habitación a sabiendas que si lo descubrían dentro de ella podía ser mandado a la horca por romper las leyes del reino Low. Pero si tenía su frágil cuerpo a su lado por una noche, aceptaba las consecuencias de ese acto.  
  
Sin separar los brazos del cuerpo del más chico, lo condujo hasta la cama y retiro la capa que llevaba, para después quitarle las botas y acomodarlo en la cama. Quatre se dejo conducir de forma mansa y se acurrucó en la cama como si fuese un niño, mientras Trowa camino hasta la silla que estaba cerca del fogón.  
  
-- No dormirás en la cama? - pregunto Quatre totalmente sonrojado viendo que Trowa se sentaba en la silla cubriéndose con una manta.  
  
Trowa sintió que su cuerpo temblaba ante la sola mención. Su miembro estaba algo endurecido por la cercanía del rubio y no podía permitir que se percatara. No podía dormir con él en la misma cama. No debía dormir con él. Sus deseos podrían traicionarle y llevarlo a cometer una locura de la que se arrepentiría toda la vida.  
  
-- Dormirás mejor tu solo en esa cama - afirmo Trowa viendo la mirada de preocupación de Quatre - yo vigilare tus sueños.  
  
-- No - dijo Quatre sentándose en la cama - no he querido incomodarte. En la silla no dormirás a gusto - dijo bajando la mirada de forma triste - será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación y te deje solo.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló de las mejillas blancas de Quatre brillando con la poca luz que proporcionaba el fogón. Trowa se paro de la silla al ver que Quatre estaba por levantarse.  
  
-- No te levantes - dijo Trowa haciendo que Quatre volteara a verlo - no me has incomodado, solo pensé que dormirías mejor si no había alguien a tu lado.  
  
-- Sería todo lo contrario - dijo Quatre sonriendo con la más luminosa de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Sabes que me haces trampa? - cuestiono el arquero sentándose en la cama de espaldas sin ver al soberano - sabes que no te puedo negar nada cuando me pones esa cara.  
  
-- Lo se Trowa - murmuro Quatre sin poder evitar sonreír ante las palabras.  
  
Ambos se acostaron en la cama, demasiado juntos debido al tamaño de la misma. Quatre pasó sus brazos por el pecho de Trowa, haciendo que un estremecimiento inundara al arquero. Sabía el soberano del reino Winner lo que su simple roce podía hacerle?. Quizá era hora de decirle. Giro su rostro para hablarle, pero Quatre ya había cerrado los ojos y parecía haberse quedado dormido casi sobre su pecho.  
  
-- Los Dioses saben por que hacen las cosas - pensó Trowa para si mismo y solo lo abrazo posesivamente, quizá por esa noche, podía soñar que las cosas eran diferentes y que Quatre, soberano del reino Winner, podía amarle libremente. Y con estas fantasías en su cabeza se dedico a velar su sueño.  
  
  
  
El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de aquella cabaña. Todo estaba silenció, pero podía escucharse, a lo lejos, el sonido de los búhos y el aullar de los lobos.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos y se giro sobre su cuerpo para ver la cama donde descansaba el cazador. Este estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido. Cubría solo medio cuerpo con una cobija. Pudo notar que aun estando dormido, usaba esos gruesos guantes de gamuza con el que lo viera el día anterior. Por que no se los quitaba ni para dormir? Lo primero que pensó es que debería tener unas manos horribles para ocultarlas con esos feos guantes.  
  
Pero eso a él no le importaba. Lo primero que haría, era levantarse del suelo y salir de la cabaña. Dos días de dormir en el suelo ya le tenían la espalda molida y necesitaba dormir de forma cómoda en una cama blanda.  
  
Levanto las cobijas que le cubrían de forma silenciosa y se puso de pie para recoger sus botas que estaban a unos pasos de su cabeza. Pero al estirarse cayó de súbito sobre las cobijas que había levantado al sentir como algo le detenía por un pie.  
  
-- Que demonios!! - murmuro girando su vista desde su posición para ver que era lo que lo había detenido. Y se topo con una soga fuertemente amarrada a su tobillo - ese bastardo!!! - dijo en un murmullo, mientras se estiraba para intentar desatar el nudo de la soga.  
  
Pero el nudo estaba muy bien hecho y le resultaba imposible soltarlo. Claro!, era de esperarse que siendo un cazador hiciera tan buenos nudos para evitar que los animales se le escaparan. Pero él no era una tonta presa que iba a escaparse!!, había pensado con enojo, él era libre de marcharse si así lo quería. Así que se estiro del otro lado para alcanzar sus botas y obtener de dentro el cuchillo que era de Quatre.  
  
Pero por más que se estiraba, no alcanzaba sus botas, estaba a solo un par de dedos de obtenerlo y no lo lograba. Volvió a intentar estirarse jalando las cobijas con sus brazos en el intento, pero nada.  
  
Jadeo cansado y se quedo sentado en el suelo. No recordaba haber dejado sus botas tan lejos. Y no podía usar las cobijas para tratar de lanzarlas y acercarlas, por que si el cuchillo caía, el ruido podría despertar al cazador y no quería arriesgarse. Entonces se sintió extraño, era algo que había sentido antes, justamente el día anterior cuando se topo con el cazador. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y de forma brusca levanto la mirada hasta la cama.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en la cama observándole con ojos fríos, su rostro no mostraba emociones, solo la boca ligeramente curveada y las cejas arqueadas con disgusto. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, él le había estado observando en su intento por desatarse y no le dijo nada?.  
  
-- Maldito mal nacido me tienes atado!! - dijo Duo con enojo - que piensas que soy? Una de tus cabras salvajes? - pero Heero solo entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada - Piensas que iba a escaparme? Por que me ataste de esta forme he? Y si me pasa algo mientras duermo? Como se supone que iba a levantarme? O si quisiera ir al baño? O que tal si..  
  
-- Cierra tu maldita boca - dijo el cazador poniéndose de pie y caminando descalzo sobre la madera del suelo de la cabaña para pararse a un lado del trenzado.  
  
Duo lo miro desde abajo. Si viéndolo de frente le parecía temible cuando le gritaba, ahora viéndolo desde abajo le parecía un monstruo. Y esa imagen le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar la boca.  
  
-- Por que reaccionas de esa forma? - pregunto Heero aun en tono molesto - piensas que voy a comerte? - Duo abrió los ojos al sentir la voz de Heero a su altura. El se había puesto en cuclillas cerca de su cuerpo, pero se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado como para no tocarle.  
  
-- Por que me ataste? - pregunto Duo en tono más calmado.  
  
-- Solo protegía mis intereses - dijo Heero poniéndose de pie. Duo lo miro sin entender - Estaba seguro que por la noche intentarías irte y veo que no me equivoque. Así que decidí atarte mientras dormías para evitar que te fueras - dijo viéndolo a los ojos para después darle la espalda y murmurar - y evitar que te hicieras daño.  
  
-- Me estas secuestrando!!! - dijo Duo con enojo - vas a tenerme atado y encerrado en esta maldita cabaña todo el tiempo? - Heero volteo a verlo con la mirada fría.  
  
-- Te dejare libre por la mañana, ahora solo duerme - dijo con voz gélida.  
  
-- Dormir atado?? Tu crees que pueda dormir atado a esa cosa que tienes en la chimenea? - dijo Duo apuntando la forja de acero a la que estaba sujeta la cuerda con la que tenía atado su tobillo.  
  
-- Si no te vas a dormir, por lo menos cierra la maldita boca! - dijo cada vez más enojado el cazador - yo no puedo dormir con tanto ruido.  
  
-- Pues me vas a tener hablando toda la noche hasta que me sueltes!, yo nunca he dormido atado! Además esta cabaña es muy fría y tengo los pies congelados. y estas cobijas son muy delgadas, el aire frío me cala hasta los huesos y no solo eso, no soporto el aroma de los animales. y.  
  
Heero se dejo caer sobre la cama de espaldas y tomo varias de las cobijas para ponérselas sobre la cabeza intentando que la voz de Duo dejara de oírse, pero Duo seguía hablando y hablando sin callarse. A caso iba a estar todo lo que restaba de la noche hablando? Dioses, si hacía eso era mejor pararse y matarlo con sus propias manos.  
  
  
  
El canto de un gallo anunciaba que no tardaría en salir el sol, pero aun estaba muy oscuro afuera. Faltaban unas dos horas para que el sol se levantara sobre las bardas de palacio.  
  
Por primera vez en muchos años había dormido tranquilo, sin esa sensación de soledad que le acompañaba siempre en esa enorme cama en su habitación. Había abierto los ojos desde hacía un rato y se había sorprendido al encontrarse a un lado del arquero. Por un momento había pensado que todo había sido uno más de sus sueños, pero no, Trowa ahora dormía placidamente, sujetando de forma firme sus hombros, como evitando que escapara de su lado.  
  
Se había dado la vuelta para quedar de frente al rostro del arquero. Lucía tan sereno dormido y sin darse cuenta se encontró a si mismo acariciando los mechones castaños que caían descuidadamente sobre el rostro del más alto.  
  
Sonrió para si mismo al ver como el arquero entre sueños sonreía y coloco una mano sobre el pecho del arquero y recargo su cabeza para descansar un poco y darse cuenta de lo que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
Sonrió para si mismo, al sentir la tranquilidad que no había sentido antes en su amigo. Sabía desde hace tiempo, que podía sentir las emociones de otras personas, pero lo mantenía oculto. Esto lo venía sintiendo desde que era niño y al no saber que explicación darle o como utilizarlo, solo dejo que sus sentidos fueran reaccionando de vez en cuando. Solo que ahora, podía controlarlos a voluntad. A veces las emociones llegaban sin que pudiera controlarlas, como el día anterior con Hilde; o las invocaba, como sucedía ahora, con Duo. Solo que trataba de no usarlos con las personas que quería, como Trowa, Duo o su tío Traize; por que no quería interferir en sus vidas.  
  
Se levanto un poco y suspiro al ver el rostro sereno del arquero. Ya era hora de irse, si no lo hacía ahora, no querría hacerlo nunca. Y quizá dentro de poco, alguien pasara a despertarlo para iniciar sus labores en el palacio y si lo encontraban en su habitación, Trowa podría meterse en problemas.  
  
Se levanto del pecho del moreno para inclinarse hasta su mejilla y depositar un beso en ella. Trowa pareció parpadear, pero no se despertó. Murmuro un silencioso 'gracias' a su oído y se levanto de la cama decidido a salir.  
  
Tomo su capa y se puso sus botas. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir por completo se asomo para asegurarse de no ser visto por alguno de los guardias.  
  
El pasillo de nuevo estaba vació, así que antes de marcharse, se giro para ver a Trowa que seguía dormido en la cama y con un murmullo, dejo escapar las palabras que no se atrevió a decirle durante la noche.  
  
-- Te amo Trowa - y salió por el pasillo para llegar hasta su habitación.  
  
  
  
Heero se había levantado más cansado que de costumbre. Duo había pasado buena parte de la noche hablando tonterías. Y eso le había desvelado. Pero tenía que levantarse temprano para poder atrapar animales, además de atender los pocos que había recuperado el día anterior.  
  
Dirigió su vista al trenzado que estaba aun en el suelo. Por lo menos ahora tenía quien pudiera ayudarle. Claro!, si no le daba por escapar de nuevo.  
  
Había desatado el tobillo del trenzado con sumo cuidado, tratando de no tocarlo. Aun que traía sus gruesos guantes, no podía confiar en que estos podrían protegerle.  
  
-- Despierta. - dijo Heero moviendo el bulto en el suelo con su espada.  
  
Duo comenzó a moverse en el suelo agitando sus manos para evitar que lo que le molestaba pudiera arrancarlo del reino de los sueños.  
  
-- Quatre. déjame dormir, no molestes. dile a alguien más que te acompañe a montar. - dijo Duo sin abrir los ojos y regresando a su posición para seguir durmiendo.  
  
-- Te dije que despertaras. - volvió a hablar Heero moviendo a Duo con la espada de nuevo.  
  
Duo subió las sabanas hasta su cabeza y sin abrir los ojos volvió a acurrucarse para seguir durmiendo.  
  
-- Déjame en paz Trowa, aun no sale el sol.  
  
Heero entrecerró los ojos al escuchar los nombres que el trenzado mencionaba. Quines eran Trowa y Quatre?... montar?  
  
No parecía que el trenzado fuera a despertar pronto solo con llamarle, así que camino hasta la mesa de la cocina y tomo un garrafón de agua que estaba sobre ella. Y regresando hasta donde estaba Duo la dejo caer por completo en su cara.  
  
-- Nos hundimos!! - grito Duo levantándose a la carrera de donde estaba, para toparse con las piernas del cazador que estaba frente a él con la garrafa vacía de barro en la mano - bastardo! - grito enfurecido limpiándose con las manos el agua que caía a chorros por su cabello.  
  
-- Ayer dijiste que querías bañarte - dijo Heero regresando hasta la mesa para dejar la jarra de barro en ella.  
  
Duo abrió la boca sorprendido. Recordaba perfectamente cuando había dicho eso, cuando estaba casi en medio del estanque. Lo menciono casi para si mismo, era imposible que Heero le hubiera oído.  
  
-- No pudiste haberme escuchado - dijo Duo en un murmullo mientras se levantaba del suelo totalmente mojado.  
  
-- Te escuche - dijo Heero aun de espaldas.  
  
-- Co. como?, estaba muy lejos para que pudieras oírme - dijo Duo sin poder creerlo. Heero volteo para verlo.  
  
-- Puedo escuchar muy bien a una distancia que no podrías imaginar. Así que cualquier cosa que digas, por más lejos que estés, podré oírla - afirmo Heero - puedo distinguir los sonidos de cualquier tipo de animal, así sea aun insecto. Puedo distinguir la respiración de un humano a la de un caballo. No necesito de luces para guiarme en las noches, mi vista es bastante clara y puedo ver muy lejos. Corro más rápido que un caballo y algunas otras cosas de las que no tienes por que enterarte.  
  
-- No eres humano! - dijo Duo sorprendido - que eres?  
  
-- Por desgracia soy un humano como cualquier otro - dijo Heero dándole la espalda a Duo - ahora vístete y recoge tu cama, por que hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Duo se quedo observando la puerta por la que el cazador desapareció. Podía un humano hacer todo lo que el cazador afirmaba?  
  
-- Realmente puede oírme? - dijo en un susurro, para poco después escuchar la voz del cazador a lo lejos que solo decía 'si'.  
  
  
  
Dentro de palacio los arreglos para el compromiso del príncipe Maxwell y la princesa Schbeiker llevaban a todo el mundo de un lado a otro. Por primera vez en muchos años había más gente de la que se podía atender.  
  
El general de la fuerza real estaba en el establo hablando con uno de los mozos de cuadra. Uno de los caballos había escapado durante la noche y no era cualquier caballo, era Shinigami, la yegua del príncipe Maxwell.  
  
-- Están seguros que huyo? - pregunto Miliardo a uno de los asustados mozos - no vino alguien por ella?  
  
-- Estamos seguros señor. Anoche hubo un disturbio en el establo y cuando llegamos no vimos nada. Pensamos que había sido algún animal que asusto a los caballos, pero esta mañana nos hemos percatado de que la yegua del príncipe Duo no estaba.  
  
-- Esta bien - dijo Miliardo haciéndoles una seña para que se alejaran - Shinigami escapó - se dijo Miliardo a si mismo poniendo una mano sobre su mentón - me pregunto si habrá ido a buscar a su amo? No me resultaría extraño que lo hiciera. Duo tiene el control sobre esos animales, por más que Traize trate de ocultarlo, ellos se darán cuenta tarde o temprano - se dijo a si mismo comenzando a caminar rumbo al palacio.  
  
  
  
Hilde caminaba detrás de Trowa y detrás de ella iban otros dos guardias. Por ordenes de su excelencia Traize, ninguno de los reyes podrían moverse en el palacio sin una escolta. Dado que había demasiada gente.  
  
La mirada azul de Hilde no se despegaba del semblante del arquero. Desde que llamó a su puerta por la mañana había notado un ligero cambio en él. Esta vez no se veía tan frío, podría asegurar que había un brillo especial en su mirada y que con la vista no dejaba de buscar algo. Quizá buscaba a Quatre, pero el príncipe Winner había sido llamado al lado de su tío Traize y del padre de Dorothy, Trowa no lo vería tan fácilmente ese día, claro!, si es que es a él a quien buscaba, pero como estaba de espaldas a ella, no podía apreciarlo bien.  
  
Otra comitiva de guardias se cruzo con ellos en el pasillo rumbo al comedor. Y los ojos celestes de una chica hermosa, de cabellos rubios sumamente largos, centellaron al ver el brillo en los ojos verdes del arquero que iban delante de la princesa Schbeiker.  
  
-- Hola Hilde! - dijo la chica deteniéndose delante de ella y obligando a los guardias a detenerse.  
  
-- Que tal Dorothy! - dijo la morena deteniéndose a la par de la princesa de Catalonia.  
  
-- Debes estar emocionada de que por fin te casas con Duo - dijo sonriendo la rubia - yo lo estaría si me fuera a casar en un mes con Quatre - sonrió de forma maliciosa viendo de reojo al arquero de ojos verdes. Hilde pudo percatarse de eso y noto el cambio en el semblante de Trowa.  
  
-- Tu mejor que yo, sabe que Quatre no te quiere - dijo Hilde haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Dorothy desapareciera - No deberías estar tan ilusionada con ese matrimonio, quizá no se lleve a cabo, como no se llevara el mío.  
  
Y diciendo esto Hilde siguió caminando pasando por delante de los guardias e ignorando cualquier comentario que la rubia pudiera decirle.  
  
-- Yo debo casarme con Quatre - murmuro Dorothy siguiendo a su sequito de guardias - a cualquier costo debo casarme con Quatre.  
  
  
  
Cuando Duo salió de la cabaña, seguía oscuro afuera. Pero no era de extrañarse, las copas de los árboles tapaban por completo la luz del sol, haciendo que solo unos cuantos rayos se colaran entre las ramas.  
  
Duo siguió a Heero hacía la parte trasera de la cabaña. Sabía que allí había otro cobertizo donde el cazador guardaba sus armas, algunos sacos con algo y un montón de hierbas que olían a rayos.  
  
-- Hay que alimentar a las gallinas salvajes - dijo Heero con Duo a sus espaldas - el grano del gallinero ya se acabo, hay que llevar un nuevo saco.  
  
-- Alimentarlas? - dijo Duo sin entender - Que ellas no se ponen a escarbar la tierra para sacar gusanos? - pregunto Duo dudoso.  
  
-- No siempre van a encontrar gusanos en la tierra. Eso generalmente lo logran cuando llueve, por aquí hace tiempo que no cae una sola gota de lluvia. Así que toma ese saco y ve a darles de comer - dijo Heero apuntando el saco de grano, mientras él sacaba algunas trampas.  
  
-- Esta bien, está bien... - dijo Duo acercándose para tomar el saco.  
  
Duo tomo el saco y lo dejo caer sobre su espalda, pero pesaba tanto que a penas dio un paso y cayó al suelo con todo y lo que llevaba cargando.  
  
-- Auch! - dijo sonoramente haciendo que el cazador volteara a verlo  
  
-- No puedo creer que no puedas ser capaz de cargar un simple saco de granos - dijo tomando de la espalda del trenzado el saco para que pudiera levantarse.  
  
-- Esta muy pesado!! Yo jamás he tenido que cargar nada - se quejo Duo  
  
-- Pues deberás aprender, hay muchas cosas que hacer como para que no puedas ni levantar un simple saco de granos.  
  
-- Si, mi amo... - dijo Duo de forma sarcástica.  
  
-- Ya te he dicho que no eres un esclavo - refuto Heero.  
  
-- Pues así me siento! - grito Duo.  
  
Heero abrió el saco y tomo una alforja y lo llenó con el para después lanzárselo al trenzado que sintió el golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer hincado.  
  
-- Cof, no podías, cof, habérmelo dado en la mano, cof, en lugar, cof, de golpearme con él? - volvió a quejarse Duo.  
  
-- Para ser un vagabundo eres muy débil - dijo el cazador saliendo de la parte trasera de la cabaña.  
  
-- Yo no soy débil maldito bastardo!! - dijo levantándose - pero no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por ese arrogante mal nacido, le voy a demostrar que puedo ser fuerte - murmuro a sabiendas que Heero podía oírle.  
  
El resto de la mañana se la pasó persiguiendo a las gallinas para darles de comer a una por una, hasta que vino el cazador y le dijo de qué forma debía alimentarlas. Solo arrojarles los granos en el suelo y ellas se pondrían a comerlas. Duo se había sentido tonto, jamás había visto a la gente de palacio alimentar a los animales del granero. Solo sabía como alimentar a los caballos y Heero de momento no tenía ninguno.  
  
Necesitaban leña para la chimenea y Duo había salido a buscar ramas secas para eso, mientras veía como Heero armaba una trampa con cuerdas.  
  
Heero había volteado percatándose de algo que no había visto. El cabello del trenzado estaba algo suelto de la parte de arriba y parecía volver a rebasar sus caderas, como lo había visto el día anterior.  
  
-- Oye! - dijo viéndolo fijamente, Duo volteo siguiendo la voz de Heero.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo sin entender la mirada que Heero tenía sobre él.  
  
-- Tu cabello? - dijo tratando de entender por que lo veía mas largo. Duo atrapo la punta de su trenza y se puso a revisarla.  
  
-- Que?, que le pasa a mi cabello? - pregunto dudoso.  
  
-- Ayer le corte un buen pedazo, pero hoy parece tener la misma altura - dijo Heero solo viéndolo sin moverse de su lugar. Duo solo se río.  
  
-- Mi cabello crece mucho - dijo Duo - por eso no me molesto en cortarlo. Por más que lo corto, vuelve a crecer de este tamaño - dijo Duo sin darle importancia y dejando a Heero demasiado intrigado.  
  
-- Eso. jamás lo había oído de los ancianos - murmuro Heero viendo como Duo se internaba en el bosque recogiendo ramas secas para la chimenea.  
  
Duo estaba recogiendo ramas en lo profundo del bosque, ya tenía una buena cantidad, creía que eran suficientes para hacer una buena fogata. Pero algo le distrajo, un ruido proveniente detrás de unos matorrales. Sabía que no era el cazador, por que se había quedado en la cabaña armando las trampas y la cabaña estaba del otro lado.  
  
Dejo las ramas en el suelo y se acerco tratando de no hacer ruido. Abrió un poco las ramas de los matorrales y el relincho de un caballo en su cara lo asusto lanzándolo al suelo.  
  
-- Que susto me diste! - dijo Duo levantándose al ver que aquello que lo había asustado era un caballo.  
  
Era un hermoso caballo pinto, el fondo de su piel era blanca y totalmente salpicado de gris que le hacía lucir como si fuera plateado y lo blanco fuera la luz que se reflejaba sobre su piel.  
  
El caballo se movió nervioso al ver que Duo se acercaba alzando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Algo que le había enseñado Miliardo para infundirle confianza a los animales.  
  
-- Oh bonito, no voy a hacerte daño - dijo Duo llegando hasta un costado del hermoso corcel y acariciando su piel - ves que no iba a hacerte daño? - Dijo Duo sonriendo mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre la piel del animal - no se que haces aquí? Pareces un caballo salvaje. Me recuerdas a Shinigami, aun que ella era negra - el caballo relincho de forma mansa, Duo parecía caerle bien - pero deberás irte. Si ese ogro de Heero te encuentra aquí, va a querer encerrarte. Así que vete! - dijo Duo dando un manotazo en el lomo del caballo, haciendo que este relinchara - no hagas eso!, que no ves que se va a dar cuenta de que estas aquí?  
  
El caballo se movió y Duo le dio la espalda. Esperaba que con eso ya se hubiera ido. Se dirigió de nuevo hasta las ramas secas y se agacho a recogerlas, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo lanzo al suelo de nuevo.  
  
-- Otra vez tu? - dijo Duo al ver que el caballo pinto estaba detrás de él y relinchaba - eres terco amigo, pero si te quedas Heero va a atraparte. Es un cazador. No sabes lo que es un cazador?  
  
-- Zero.  
  
El caballo relincho al escuchar su nombre y se acerco hasta el cazador y este al verlo cerca comenzó a acariciarle la crin.  
  
-- Es tuyo? - dijo Duo levantándose.  
  
-- Si. Zero escapo ayer junto con el resto de los caballos. Pero ya esperaba que volviera. - dijo de forma segura.  
  
-- Si yo me hubiera escapado de ti, no hubiera regresado - dijo Duo comenzando a cargar con las ramas, mientras Heero solo lo observo.  
  
-- Zero siempre vuelve. Lo he vendido muchas veces y siempre termina por regresar. Así que opte por quedármelo.  
  
Duo camino hasta el caballo y le palmeo el lomo  
  
-- Te gusta la mala vida amigo - dijo Duo sonriendo, mientras Heero solo le veía de forma extraña.  
  
-- Llévate a Zero al establo - dijo Heero haciendo que Duo se detuviera.  
  
-- Como gustes.  
  
Zero estaba muy quieto, cosa que se le hizo muy extraña a Heero. Generalmente estaba nervioso delante de extraños. Por que no lo estaba con Duo?  
  
Duo camino hasta el corcel y de un brinco saltó sobre el caballo y se detuvo de su crin. El caballo relincho de forma mansa y Duo comenzó a guiarlo hasta el establo. Heero no había podido despegar su vista cobalto de la imagen del trenzado. No cabía duda que sabía montar, sus movimientos eran graciosos y elegantes. Y montaba a 'pelo', sin nada que estuviera entre su cuerpo y el caballo. No cualquiera podía hacerlo. Y algo que nadie había logrado antes, lo había hecho Duo: montar a Zero.  
  
Zero era un caballo salvaje. Lo había atrapado desde que era un potro y por lo mismo no había podido domarlo. Sin embargo logro venderlo, quizá a un precio más bajo por su condición de indomable. Pero el maldito caballo siempre regresaba, escapando de sus nuevos dueños y había tenido que entregar otros caballos a los dueños que le habían comprado. Por eso decidió quedárselo, y después de muchos intentos, por fin pudo montarlo sin que lo tumbara. Pero solo él, por que ni siquiera su amigo Wufei lograba montarlo.  
  
-- Quien eres? - se pregunto en voz baja, viendo como Duo montaba a Zero como si fuera un caballo manso.  
  
  
  
Uno de los salones de palacio estaba por completo solo. Las luces del sol se colaban por la ventana permitiendo que todo el salón estuviera iluminado. Faltaban pocas horas para que la fiesta comenzara y muchos de los invitados ya se encontraban en el palacio.  
  
Los ojos esmeralda de Trowa estaban fijos en el suelo, como odiaba tener que hacerlo delante de esa odiosa mujer. Pero eran las ordenes que tenía y no le quedaba más que obedecer.  
  
-- Su majestad quería verme? - pregunto Trowa sin levantar la vista, esperando que la mujer delante de él le dijera algo. Pero ella solo había comenzado a reírse y a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de él.  
  
El largo vestido de sedas color oro se deslizaba con forma sus pasos y el cabello de un color rubio claro se movía graciosamente conforma a sus movimientos.  
  
-- Vaya Trowa, hasta que me tratas con respeto. Como la princesa que siempre fui y que olvidaste por un tiempo.  
  
-- . - Trowa se quedo en silencio, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para verle.  
  
-- Y ahora ni siquiera me respondes - dijo Dorothy riendo - siempre soñé con él día en el que me convirtiera oficialmente en la prometida de Quatre, para poder hacer justo lo que estoy haciendo. Tratarte como lo que siempre fuiste, solo un sirviente!. - dijo de frente a Trowa con aire de superioridad.  
  
Trowa levanto la vista por primera vez clavando su vista esmeralda en los ojos celestes de la chica, para después volver a bajarlos. Ordenes eran ordenes y no podía desobedecerlas.  
  
-- Así me gusta - dijo Dorothy - que bajes tu vista ante alguien de la realeza. Y que no hables si no se te da permiso. Nunca debes olvidarlo, por que esto mismo deberás hacer cuando pases al servicio del reino de Catalonia.  
  
-- . - Trowa mordió su labio inferior evitando a toda costa responderle a la rubia.  
  
-- Sabes por que pasas a nuestro servicio Trowa? - dijo Dorothy riendo de forma divertida - Por que te pedí como regalo de bodas.  
  
Trowa mordió más su labio al grado de hacerlo sangrar un poco. Dorothy siempre había sido así con todos. A Quatre solía hacerlo llorar muy seguido y él siempre lo defendía cuando eran niños. Amaba ser su héroe, que siempre acudiera a él cuando Dorothy estaba cerca. Que le abrazara y que le pidiera que no se separara de su lado mientras ella estuviera en el palacio.  
  
Pero ya no eran unos niños.  
  
-- Así que no quiero que te dirijas a mi futuro esposo por su nombre, siempre debes llamarlo por su titulo real. Deberás acompañarnos a todos lados - dijo Dorothy con una risita - así sabrás lo felices que somos juntos y que no pudiste evitar.  
  
Trowa levanto la vista con sorpresa al escuchar lo último que dijo Dorothy y se topo con los ojos celestes de la princesa clavados como dos puñales en su rostro.  
  
-- Oh por los dioses, a caso creías que no me iba a enterar? - cuestiono y sin esperar respuesta continuo - Tu siempre has sido como un héroe para Quatre. Desde que éramos niños vi que él te admiraba mucho, que te adoraba. Pensé que esa adoración por ti se le pasaría y me di cuenta con horror que empeoro - con el dedo índice de una de sus enguantadas manos, levanto la barbilla de Trowa para que le viera - pero Trowa - dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa - a caso tu estas enamorado de mi prometido?  
  
Trowa sacudió su cabeza y se libero del dedo de Dorothy volviendo a bajar la vista y apretando los labios. Jamás iba a admitir delante de nadie, lo que sentía por el príncipe de Winner. Si lo hacía, era estarse mandando a la orca al ser penado con la muerte el gusto o la intimidad con alguien del mismo sexo.  
  
-- Contesta! - dijo Dorothy exigiendo una respuesta. Trowa levanto la vista de forma altiva, por fin se le concedía la palabra.  
  
-- Solo soy un soldado que cumple ordenes por amor a su reino. y si esas ordenes son morir por mis soberanos lo haré sin vacilar. Si su majestad piensa que esto es amor por alguno de ellos, esta en lo correcto. Por que si un soldado no ama a sus reyes, como dará su vida por ellos?  
  
-- Entonces estaré esperando que también mueras por mi! - dijo Dorothy molesta por la respuesta dada.  
  
-- Lo haré con gusto. - dijo Trowa sonriendo - él día en que se llegue a casar con un Winner. Pero mientras yo este solo al servicio de los herederos de Low, solo moriré por ellos.  
  
-- Sal ahora mismo de aquí!! - dijo Dorothy muy molesta. Jamás iba a pode ganarle a Trowa, por lo menos no hasta que pasara a ser parte de su servicio.  
  
  
  
Miliardo atravesó la habitación en la que Traize atendía a algunos invitados para llegar hasta su lado y susurrarle algo en el oído. Traize se levanto disculpándose con los hombres reunidos en el salón y guió a Miliardo hasta la biblioteca, donde se encerró con él para hablar a solas.  
  
-- Bien, te escucho Miliardo - dijo Traize sentándose en uno de los escritorios.  
  
-- Su excelencia, he hecho que un grupo de guardias salgan de palacio acompañando a un hombre que he vestido con las ropas del príncipe Maxwell. Me he asegurado que muchos de los invitados lo hayan visto, así no habrá duda. Como ninguno de los guardias le ha visto bien, no podrán saber que escoltan a un impostor. En cuanto estén a las afueras de palacio, otro grupo armado atacara a lo soldados. Cuatro vivirán y uno de ellos morirá, que será quien traiga la nota escrita con el rapto del príncipe Maxwell.  
  
-- Bien Miliardo, pero me preocupa que tanta gente sepa de esto.  
  
-- No se preocupa su excelencia. Lo soldados si son de palacio, que era lo que nos importaba. El grupo armado solo son mercenarios a los que se les ha pagado bien por el trabajo. Ellos piensan que deben aniquilar al chico de la trenza, que es quien sabe todo el plan. Mataran a uno de los guardias y colgaran la nota, que no han podido leerla por que no saben hacerlo.  
  
-- Excelente Miliardo, entonces solo debemos esperar la noche para llevar a cabo el plan - dijo Traize sonriendo.  
  
-- Si todo sale como lo esperamos, los soldados vivos atravesaran el puente poco antes de que las trompeteas suenen anunciando el compromiso.  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche, dentro del salón principal la gente reía y bailaba de forma animosa. El anuncio del compromiso sería dentro de poco tiempo, se había anunciado que en cuanto la luna tocara las bardas de palacio, la música sería cortada para dar entrada al príncipe de Maxwell y a la princesa Schbeiker.  
  
Unos ojos azul oscuro se giraban constantemente hasta las escaleras principales del salón, esperando ver aparecer a Duo por ellas. En cuanto lo viera aparecer, correría hasta él para pedirle que cancelara la boda. Aun y cuando Quatre le había dicho que Duo tampoco quería casarse y que él no estaba en el palacio, su excelencia Traize aseguraba que Duo aparecería en cualquier momento y eso le hacía dudar de la palabra de Quatre. Traize se veía tan seguro de lo que aseguraba.  
  
Sin embargo la luna estaba por ponerse sobre la barda principal de palacio y en cuanto las trompetas sonaran, la música sería interrumpida y su suerte sellada. Como iba a poderle explicar eso a su cazador? Si en cuanto le comentó que estaban por comprometerla, estaba dispuesto a matar a su prometido con su espada. No cabía duda, que a veces el cazador era muy arrebatado.  
  
Una lagrima resbalo por su rostro blanco al escuchar el sonido de las trompetas. Cerro los ojos con pesar al sentir la mano de su padre al tomarla por el brazo para conducirle hasta las escaleras.  
  
No escuchaba todo lo que su padre le iba diciendo. Le regañaba por su apatía al compromiso, por estar llorando cuando debería estar feliz. Pero que sabía su padre sobre su forma de sentir? Aun con los ojos cerrados llego hasta las escaleras donde su Excelencia Traize Khrushrenada le esperaba sonriendo.  
  
-- Se ve hermosa princesa Hilde - dijo Traize tomando la mano de la chica que el rey Schbeiker le entregaba, para besarla - estoy seguro que Duo estará muy complacido de verla.  
  
-- Lo dudo - dijo Hilde abriendo los ojos y bajando la vista. Traize observo al rey Schbeiker al escuchar el comentario de su hija y este se apresuro en contestar.  
  
-- Esta nerviosa, no le haga caso. Y dígame, donde esta su sobrino su excelencia? - pregunto el rey Schbeiker volteando para todos lados.  
  
-- He mandado por él, no deberá tardar en bajar, ya ve que esta tarde Duo salio a caballo - dijo Traize sonriendo de forma convincente  
  
-- Si, lo vi salir con cinco guardias - dijo el hombre haciendo que Hilde se sorprendiera de esa afirmación.  
  
-- Pero mientras esperamos podemos seguir detallando los pormenores de la boda, le parece? - dijo Traize  
  
Hilde guardo silencio y dejo de escuchar la conversación que su padre y Traize sostenían para buscar con la mirada la verde aqua de Quatre. Al distinguirla pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, que estaba acompañado por la princesa de Catalonia. Y Quatre le sonreía aun y cuando estaba en compañía de la persona a la que menos soportaba? Entonces las cosas no deberían estar tan mal. Era probable que en verdad Duo no llegara a la recepción y eso le había hecho sonreír. La sonrisa de Quatre le daba la confianza que la seguridad de Traize le había quitado.  
  
Pero su seguridad desapareció cuando vio aparecer por las escaleras a un sequito de soldados. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre las escaleras al pensar que después de los soldados aparecería Duo. Pero quien apareció por ellas sumamente apurado, era el capitán de la fuerza real: Miliardo Peacencrafth.  
  
Todos esperaban saber el motivo de esa intrusión en la fiesta y donde estaba Duo?. Miliardo se aproximo a Traize y este subió las escaleras para llegar hasta él. Todos vieron como Miliardo susurraba algo en el oído de Traize y como este se sorprendía, tomando una nota de papel que estaba en las manos de Miliardo.  
  
Traize arrugo la nota y se dirigió al rey Schbeiker dejando a todos con la sorpresa en el rostro.  
  
-- Esto es inadmisible! - grito el rey Schbeiker - como que el príncipe Duo fue secuestrado? - los murmullos de la gente no se dejaron esperar y la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hilde ante la noticia - que clase de seguridad tiene en este casillo para que uno de sus príncipes haya sido raptado?  
  
-- Cálmese su majestad! - dijo Traize - en estos momentos pondremos a todos los soldados que se pueda a buscar a Duo.  
  
-- Mi hija no se quedara sin consorte! - gritó - a sus casi 20 años ya se considera una vieja. Debió haberse casado a los 14 con el príncipe Maxwell - Traize entorno los ojos ante las palabras del rey, ya se esperaba esa reacción del hombre.  
  
-- Rey, si usted hubiera hecho valido el acuerdo cuando debió, no estaríamos pasando por esto ahora. Su hija y mi sobrio ya estarían casados y seguramente con unos cuantos hijos. Pero según me informaron, usted no pudo convencer a su hija de venir a la boda.  
  
-- Bueno, si, pero el príncipe Maxwell tampoco coopero.  
  
-- Duo suele ser muy terco y no esta acostumbrado a que nadie le diga que hacer. Así que si usted utilizo la palabra deber, iba a obtener lo contrario de su parte. Pero no se preocupe, que su hija no se quedara sin un marido. Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para encontrar a Duo y efectuar la boda en un mes como lo teníamos planeado.  
  
-- Eso espero su excelencia Traize, por que si no, exigiré el cambio de consorte! - Traize abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del rey.  
  
-- Ah si? Y se puede saber a quien tiene en mente? - pregunto con Curiosidad.  
  
-- Claro, al príncipe Winner - dijo señalando a Quatre que estaba muy al pendiente de la conversación acalorada que tenía su tío y el padre de su amiga Hilde. Traize solo sonrió.  
  
-- Me temo su majestad, que Quatre ya esta comprometido con la princesa Dorothy Catalonia y eso sería imposible - aseguro negando con la mano.  
  
-- Si no es con Quatre, entonces con usted.es soltero y es un buen partido para mi hija.  
  
Hilde se asusto al saber los planes de su padre. Ella casada con Traize Khrushrenada? Noo, mil veces casada con Duo o con Quatre. Por lo menos eran amigos y tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero Traize tenía casi la misma edad que su padre.  
  
-- Conmigo? - Traize soltó la carcajada - es un gran honor que me considere un buen partido, pero por desgracia soy demasiado viejo para su joven y hermosa hija. La quiero como si fuera mía, me sería imposible tomarla como esposa - dijo Traize haciendo que Hilde suspirara de alivio.  
  
-- Entonces? - cuestiono el rey.  
  
-- Ya le he dicho, mis hombres estarán esta misma noche en la búsqueda de Duo. Le aseguro que lo encontraran y castigaremos a las personas que osaron secuestrarlo. Por mientras el compromiso entre mi sobrino y su hija sigue en pie. En cuanto Duo este de vuelta se llevara a acabo la boda.  
  
-- Pero si en un mes no encuentran a Duo Maxwell, la boda se llevara a cabo con Quatre Winner o con usted - dijo el rey Schbeiker de forma terminante - o la alianza entre nuestros reinos quedara cancelada para siempre.  
  
-- Sabe usted lo que esta diciendo rey Schbeiker? - pregunto Traize arqueado una ceja ante la amenaza - se estaría poniendo en contra del reino Low. Y usted sabe lo que eso significa.  
  
-- Lo se - dijo el hombre - pero también se que si mi hija no se casa, mi reino desaparecerá al no tener un varón en el trono.  
  
-- De una vez le advierto que no estoy dispuesto a cancelar el acuerdo con el reino de Catalonia y que yo no estoy dispuesto a casarme para hacerme cargo de su reino dejando a este desprotegido.  
  
El rey Schbeiker se dio la vuelta enojado para salir del salón, mientras los soldados de su reino le seguían. Si era necesario, él mismo se pondría a buscar a Duo Maxwell. Su hija debía casarse y pronto.  
  
  
  
Estaba cansado.. No, cansado no era la palabra correcta, estaba agotado.  
  
Había trabajado todo el día en la cabaña, recogiendo cosas y alimentando a los animales. Además de haber encendido la chimenea y cocinado algunas cosas que Heero le había dado. Por un momento pensó que era comida, pero cuando levanto la cuchara de madera para probarla, el sabor amargo casi le hace volver el estomago. Y más al distinguir parte de los ingredientes que parecían ser insectos o viseras.  
  
Que porquerías comía el cazador?  
  
Como extrañaba las abundantes comidas del palacio. Cada noche tenían una suculenta cena, con un lechón asado, mucha fruta y abundante vino. Pero en la cabaña con el cazador, solo tenían peces, agua y una que otra fruta silvestre.  
  
Su estomago volvió a gruñir.  
  
Desde hacía mucho rato Heero había desaparecido y ahora él había salido de la cabaña para buscarle. No sabía por que le preocupaba que Heero no estuviera ya de vuelta, después de todo, él vivía en esas tierras desde hacía tiempo y debería conocerlas. No tenía por que preocuparse que algo le pasara. Debería preocuparse por si mismo, de noche no se veía nada y podía caer en alguna de las trampas que el cazador había colocado alrededor de su cabaña.  
  
Levanto la vista al percatarse que la luz de la luna se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, por la parte trasera de la cabaña. Se veía hermosa. Era enorme, redonda y blanca. Se podía decir que era luna llena. Las estrellas brillaban en todo el cielo y no había una sola nube que la tapara.  
  
Por fin esa noche el compromiso con Hilde Schbeiker sería cancelado al no estar él presente. Estaba seguro que su tío no seguiría con el plan de casarlo y que el rey Schbeiker no estaría muy complacido con demorar la boda una vez más después de que la había estado demorando por varios años. También estaba seguro que Hilde no le odiaría por ello, sabía por la bruja One que la princesa Schbeiker tampoco quería casarse.  
  
Ahora podía regresar a palacio. pero si su tío le obligaba a casarse se tendría que ir al reino Schbeiker y no era lo que quería. No, ya no. Había muchos cambios que hacer en el reino Low. Tenía que quedarse por lo menos tres meses más. Hasta que tuviera 21 y pudiera subir al trono.  
  
Diablos!, tenía que soportar al cazador durante tres meses?  
  
Siguió el pequeño sendero que iluminaba la luna y se topo con una fogata y bajo ella estaba Heero viendo al cielo. Alrededor de la fogata había algo que se estaba asando y olía en verdad delicioso. No es que tuviera tanta hambre, pero comer solo peces ya le estaba hartando. Y eso que se cocinaba en la lumbre, no parecía ser un pez y comenzaba a oler delicioso.  
  
-- Vaya, hasta que te encuentro! - dijo Duo parado a un costado del cazador para después voltear al cielo a ver la luna cuando no recibió respuesta de este - es una linda luna llena, verdad?  
  
-- Aun no es luna llena - aseguro Heero haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos por la sorpresa - aun faltan dos días.  
  
-- Yo hubiera jurado que es luna llena, por que se ve tan redonda - dijo Duo. Pero Heero no le dirigió la palabra y en cambio camino hasta donde estaba la fogata y tomo una de las varas.  
  
Duo vio expectante como Heero se sentaba alrededor del fuego y soplaba a lo que parecía ser carne sobre una rama. Su estomago volvió a protestar al percibir el aroma de la carne en ella.  
  
Los ojos cobaltos del cazador se fijaron en los violetas que veían la carne que sostenía en sus manos. A caso siempre tenía hambre? No se acababa de comer dos peces en la cabaña y toda la canasta de granos?  
  
-- Quieres? - pregunto el cazador tendiendo la rama que tenía en las manos.  
  
-- Si, muchas gracias! - dijo Duo sentándose del otro lado de la fogata y tomando la punta de la rama que el cazador le tendía.  
  
-- No puedo creer que aun tengas hambre, después de todo lo que comiste - murmuro el cazador.  
  
-- Yo como muy bien! - dijo Duo con una sonrisa, dando la primera mordida a la carne.  
  
Heero dejo vagar su vista sobre el vagabundo. Sus manos eran finas y cuando las vio la primera vez no tenían huellas de trabajos rudos. Un día después no podía decir lo mismo, el trenzado había tenido que hacer muchas cosas a las que seguramente no estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Pero ese día había descubierto dos cosas más en ese vagabundo trenzado. La primera y muy importante, es que su cabello creía muy rápido. Jamás había escuchado de alguna raza que tuviera ese don sobre el cabello. Cuantos no estarían dispuestos a pagar por saber como hacía para que creciera tan rápido?. Y la segunda y no menos importante. El vagabundo había podido montar a Zero. Solo había dos respuestas para esto: Una, Zero se había vuelto manso al escaparse el día anterior o Dos, el trenzado sabía como controlar a los animales. Bueno, esos dos últimos puntos ya los comprobaría mañana.  
  
-- Que rico!! - dijo Duo sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos y saboreando la carne que le había tendido sobre una rama de árbol - este manjar es exquisito, sabe delicioso. Que es? Nunca había comido algo tan sabroso...  
  
-- Es carne de víbora - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
Duo sintió como las nauseas llegaban de su estomago hasta su garganta y rápidamente se paro devolviendo por completo el estomago.  
  
-- Como... como puedes comer eso? - dijo terminando de devolver el estomago.  
  
-- No sabías que la carne de víbora es medicinal? - aseguro Heero viendo los exagerados gestos del trenzado.  
  
-- Yo no estoy enfermo!! - recrimino Duo sintiendo que las nauseas regresaban al ver como Heero seguía comiendo y tapaba su boca con su mano.  
  
-- Lo dicho, para ser un vagabundo eres muy débil...  
  
-- No lo soy!!, soy muy fuerte!! - gritó Duo haciendo que Heero levantara la vista para verlo - pero yo no como porquerías, quizá por eso tienes ese carácter tan agrio. Por toda la cantidad de basura que comes. Serpientes, insectos, vísceras... yack!, luego esas horribles sopas que huelen a rayos!! De verdad que no se por que cocinas todo eso!!  
  
-- Por que si - fue lo único que contesto Heero.  
  
-- Pero vas a enfermarte si comes tanta porquería - aseguro Duo de forma efusiva.  
  
-- Y por que habría de importarte que me enferme o no? - cuestiono Heero arqueando una ceja y haciendo que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas del trenzado.  
  
-- Tienes razón!, a mi no me importa que te enfermes o no. A mi me tiene sin cuidado que te mueras o sigas vivo. Total, si te mueres salgo de mi deuda más pronto.  
  
-- Eso quiere decir que esta noche no intentaras irte? - volvió a cuestionar Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- No!, no me voy a ir hasta que te pague. Te dije que te pagaré y eso haré - dijo Duo algo alterado.  
  
-- Dijiste el primer día que me pagarías, pero en cuanto se hizo noche intentaste huir.  
  
-- No!, te dije que me quedaría ha hacer los quehaceres del día y eso hice, no me fui. Pero ahora te prometo que me quedare aquí, contigo, hasta que te pague hasta la última moneda de oro que te debo.  
  
-- Me estas dando tu palabra? - cuestiono Heero levantándose del tronco en el que permanecía sentado y haciendo que su capa y su cabello, ligeramente largo, ondulara con el viento.  
  
-- Te doy mi palabra - dijo Duo extendiendo la mano a Heero para cerrar el trato.  
  
Pero Heero solo cruzo los brazos sin tomar la mano blanca y delgada que el trenzado le estaba extendiendo. Duo apretó los dientes y bajo la mano a un costado de su cuerpo con enojo. Era la segunda vez que le extendía la mano y el cazador lo rechazaba.  
  
-- Eres un arrogante!! - grito Duo.  
  
-- Por que lo dices? - cuestiono Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Te estoy dando la mano en señal de amistad y tú la rechazas como si yo tuviera una enfermedad y con ella pudiera matarte - Heero solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.  
  
-- No necesito amigos, solo limítate a servirme. Ahora recoge todo y apaga la fogata, ya es hora de dormir.  
  
Las palabras que Duo repetía desde la parte detrás de la cabaña, Heero podía oírlas. Hasta sus oídos llegaban las palabras, "arrogante", "mal nacido", "bastardo", "insensible", "odioso", "ogro". y otras más.  
  
Había sacado las manos de sus guantes y las observaba a la luz del fuego de la chimenea dentro de la cabaña. Cuanto deseaba haber podido darle la mano al trenzado, sentir la calidez de otra piel diferente a la suya entre sus manos. Pero no podía tocarlo. si lo hacía lo estaría condenando a la muerte.  
  
Por que con su solo contacto provocaba muerte?.  
  
Por que sobre él pendía esa maldición que le obliga a no tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con nadie? .  
  
Que había hecho para merecer ese castigo?  
  
Humano? Había dicho que él era humano. no, él era la muerte.  
  
Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y se obligo a si mismo a no recordar cuantas veces alguien había muerto en sus brazos, tan solo por tocarlo.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Mil disculpas por la tardanza en la continuación de esta historia, pero me encontraba con una gripa de esas que te duran semanas y no te dejan pensar.  
  
Mil gracias a Bony por darme la anécdota de las gallinas, jejejeje. Ya ven que no solo Duo tiene problemas con los animales de granja.  
  
Gracias a mis amigas, Faby, Claudia2174, Xcaret y Bony por su apoyo y amistad.  
  
Comentario extra, en el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar que significa EUNUCO. Un Eunuco es la persona que se encarga de cuidar a las concubinas del rey en un harem. Generalmente se les corta la lengua y el miembro. Por eso el reclamo de Duo a Heero de quererlo convertir en eunuco, jejejeje.  
  
Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contest:  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Jejejejeje, confieso que lo hice apropósito eso de la frase, para que pensaran mal, jejejeje. Me gusta hacer eso con mis historias. Gracias!!!  
  
Miaka Yuy: Pues Heero sabe y de mala manera, jejejeje. Pero eso ya lo viste, nop? De todas formas más adelante se vera más de eso.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Ojalá la trama te siga atrapando y que siga así hasta que llegue al final. Realmente lo espero!!  
  
Denisse: Si!, tienes razón, Zech no es tan malvado, jejeje. Es como la conciencia de Traize, jejejeje.  
  
Devil1: De nada!, que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Que bueno que te va gustando la trama, ojalá que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Pero ya vez que Duo es muy terco y no se da pro vencido con el trabajo, jejejeje. Sobre Quatre y Trowa, pues ya vez, las cosas son por las ordenes, y por esa ley que hay en el reino Low. 


	6. Cap 5 El Dragon

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
El Dragón  
  
  
  
Toda la noche el sonido de los cascos de caballo se escucho por los campos del palacio de Low. Nadie había dormido, hordas de hombres entraban y salían, antorchas y espadas en mano. Había sido una larga noche y no había encontrado señales del príncipe Duo. Mas que unas ropas de seda manchadas de sangre.  
  
Hilde había estado muy asustada, Dorothy la había acusado públicamente de saber algo del secuestro, ya que le había dicho a ella que su boda no se llevaría a cabo. Pero su excelencia Traize solo había sonreído ante las acusaciones de la rubia. Según Traize y Miliardo, era algo planeado por los enemigos del reino Low y al rey Schbeiker no le convenía secuestrar a Duo por abolir una ley de siembra.  
  
Aun que ellos sabían la verdad, tuvieron que escuchar las fantasías de la rubia, solo por cubrir las apariencias.  
  
Por la mañana las cosas no parecían mejores para nadie. Los guardias entraban a palacio sin noticias, después de haber buscado en los poblados cercanos.  
  
Dorothy había regresado a la habitación que Traize ocupaba como despacho y le reclamaba al saber que el rey Schbeiker quería a Quatre como príncipe consorte para Hilde.  
  
-- Me niego! - dijo Dorothy enfada delante de Traize. Miliardo estaba a su lado, escuchando cada una de las protestas de la rubia - no voy a cambiar de prometido. Yo quiero casarme con Quatre!  
  
-- Nadie esta diciendo que no te casaras con Quatre mi querida Dorothy, lo que escuchaste solo fueron unos comentarios del rey Schbeiker. Pero le he dicho que no se cambiara el compromiso de Quatre contigo. Espero que eso te deje satisfecha.  
  
-- No estaré satisfecha hasta que me case con Quatre - dijo Dorothy un poco más calmada, pero no lo suficiente - por que no se anuncia de una vez mi compromiso con él?. Así estaremos más seguros los del reino de Catalonia - Traize se recargo más sobre el escritorio cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla y mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.  
  
-- Eres muy importante como para compartir un compromiso o tomar las sobras que alguien dejo, no lo crees Dorothy? - Dorothy solo observo a Traize a los ojos sin bajar la vista - quieres que la noticia de tu compromiso con Quatre llegue a todos los rincones del reino?, entonces debemos esperar y organizar una fiesta aun mejor que esta. Con Duo secuestrado, la noticia de tu compromiso no saldrá de aquí y creo que no es lo que quieres. Verdad?  
  
-- Así es. pero si Duo no aparece a fin de mes, el rey Schbeiker solicitara el cambio de consorte y.  
  
-- Te gustaría casarte conmigo? - pregunto Traize sonriendo a Dorothy, haciendo que Dorothy abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y callara abruptamente.  
  
-- Su excelencia - dijo Miliardo enderezándose en su lugar - creo que esto debe discutirlo a solas con la princesa, solicito permiso para retirarme - dijo Miliardo parándose a un lado de Dorothy y viendo fijamente a Traize con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Por favor Miliardo - dijo Traize riendo y viendo fijamente al rubio - quédate, se que Dorothy no aceptara mi oferta, o si querida? - dijo desviando la vista hasta la rubia.  
  
Dorothy bajo la vista tratando de ocultar su rubor ante la vista de Traize. Desde que había sido obligada a ir a visitar a los herederos del reino Low, había quedado cautivada por la figura siempre segura y arrogante de su excelencia Traize. Mientras el resto de los príncipes se la pasaban jugando ignorándola, ella le contemplaba mientras daba ordenes a los soldados. O mientras cabalgaba en los amplios campos del reino. Mientras los niños la dejaban sola, ella aprovechaba para ver a ese hombre alto y apuesto. Ella era dos años mayor que Duo y 13 menor que Traize. Fue su primer amor infantil y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su amor platónico. Ahora el hombre a quien adoraba le pedía matrimonio y ella se quedaba callada?  
  
Traize dejo de sonreír al ver la seriedad en la rubia y se levanto de su lugar para ver si le ocurría algo.  
  
-- Dorothy? - pregunto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras Miliardo solo se había hecho a un lado.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia, pero yo debo casarme con Quatre - dijo con voz apenas audible haciendo que Traize volviera a sonreír.  
  
-- Pero querida, por eso te pusiste tan seria? - dijo abrazándola fuertemente mientras aun permanecía sentada - yo se lo ilusionada que estas con esa boda. Solo era una broma de mi parte. Perdona a este tonto viejo por hacerte una mala broma - Dorothy se levanto enfadada y clavo su vista celeste en los ojos azules de Traize.  
  
-- Usted no es ningún viejo - dijo molesta - apenas es 13 años mayor que yo. Podría tener por esposa a quien usted elija, jamás diga que esta viejo.  
  
-- Oh esta bien! - dijo Traize sentándose sobre el descanso de la silla que Dorothy había dejado y agitando las manos en señal de defensa - eso fue un gesto maravilloso de tu parte mi querida Dorothy. Pero a mis 36 años ya soy casi un anciano - dijo riendo haciendo que Miliardo esbozara una sonrisa también.  
  
-- No. no lo fue. solo digo la verdad.  
  
-- Y te lo agradezco - dijo Traize sonriendo - pero ya que te he asegurado que sigues siendo prometida de Quatre, por que no nos dejas seguir con nuestro trabajo querida - dijo Traize levantándose de la silla y tomando a Dorothy de los hombros para llevarla hasta la salida - te prometo que muy pronto se anunciara tu compromiso con Quatre y posteriormente será la boda.  
  
Dorothy solo sonrió en respuesta a Traize y salio para ser escoltada por los guardias que le esperaban afuera.  
  
Tenía que casarse con Quatre. tenía que casarse con él. Aun que le hubiese gustado casarse con Traize, convertirse en su esposa y ser feliz a su lado. Sabía que eso jamás podría permitírselo. No podía dejar que el corazón ganara sobre la razón. Si se hacía el cambio de consorte y ella se veía en la necesidad de casarse o con Duo o con Traize, todos los planes que tenía para su reino se venían a bajo. Solo un hombre podía gobernar un reino, pero si la mujer era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar a su marido, era como si ella gobernara. Quatre haría todo lo que ella quisiera, él no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para contradecirle. Si se casaba con Duo, jamás podría lograr que él terco del trenzado hiciera lo que ella le pedía y con Traize las cosas serían peores, por que ella haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, solo por complacerle.  
  
No.  
  
Tenía que casarse con Quatre y obligarle a hacer lo que ella quería. Aun que para eso tuviera que renunciar al amor de su vida.  
  
  
  
En cuanto Dorothy se fue Traize volvió a tomar su lugar y observo fijamente a Miliardo que estaba frente a él, aun de pie.  
  
-- Me explicaras esa reacción tuya Miliardo? - pregunto Traize recargándose en su asiento y viendo al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia, pero no creía necesario enterarme de los pormenores de su propuesta de matrimonio. Eso es algo que solo le concierne a usted.  
  
-- Quien no te conociera pensaría que estas celoso mi amigo - dijo Traize riendo. Miliardo solo apretó los labios y le observo sin decir nada - pero bien sabes que no me casare aun. Tu si deberías casarte, recuerda que eres un príncipe - dijo Traize levantándose de su silla para caminar hasta estar a un lado de Miliardo - eres el heredero del reino de Zanc.  
  
-- No puedo llegar a mi reino con las manos manchadas de sangre - dijo Miliardo viendo a Traize - mi padre aun puede gobernar y en cuanto mi hermana se case podrá hacer que uno de sus hijos ocupe el trono.  
  
-- Y si tu hermana no se casa? - pregunto Traize - que tal que tu padre muera antes y te obliguen a regresar? Deberás casarte y tener un hijo varón para dejarlo en el trono cuando tú faltes.  
  
-- No pienso regresar! -afirmo Miliardo - por lo menos no pronto.  
  
-- Bien. y ahora dejémonos de platicas de matrimonios que no sucederán y pongámonos a trabajar sobre las noticias que te han traído del norte. Mandé llamar a Lady One para que me diga quienes son los que se están reuniendo para la rebelión en mi contra. Aprovecharemos el invento del secuestro para poder detenerlos antes de que nos puedan meter en problemas.  
  
  
  
Dorothy giro su vista cuando al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos vio acercarse la figura alta y delgada de una mujer escoltada por un puñado de guardias. Pudo distinguirla de forma inmediata, era la mujer que siempre estaba con Traize y sintió como una punzada golpeaba su estomago. Por que esa maldita de Lady One siempre estaba con él? Ni siquiera era una noble, solo era una recogida a la quien Traize le había permitido quedarse en el castillo al quedarse Huérfana.  
  
-- "Maldita arpía" - pensó para si misma viendo fijamente a Lady One que caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Y al pasar por un costado de su hombro, la escucho murmurar.  
  
-- Lo mismo para usted, princesa -  
  
Dorothy se detuvo de forma abrupta sumamente molesta y solo vio cuando la comitiva dio la vuelta en el pasillo para detenerse delante de aquella habitación que su excelencia Traize utilizaba como despacho.  
  
Uno de los guardias llamo a la puerta y al escuchar la voz bien timbrada de aquel hombre pidiéndoles que pasaran, abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la mujer para posteriormente marcharse del lugar dejándola dentro.  
  
Miliardo giro la vista hasta la mujer y Traize levanto la vista de lo que hacía para dejarla vagar por el cuerpo cubierto por un vestido largo y suelto que usaba aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, recogidos en un par de trenzas sobre su nuca.  
  
-- Su excelencia quería verme? - pregunto la mujer sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
-- Mi querida Lady, que bueno que has venido - dijo Traize levantándose de su escritorio para estar a unos pasos de ella - necesito que contestes algunas preguntas - dijo comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.  
  
-- Usted sabe que estoy a su servicio mi señor - dijo Lady  
  
-- Dime querida Lady, quienes son aquellos que se están levantado contra mi? Utiliza tu poder y dime cuantos son, quienes son y donde puedo encontrarlos?  
  
-- Si, mi señor - dijo Lady cerrando los ojos aun más fuerte ante la orden.  
  
Traize comenzó a observar el cuerpo de Lady, se movía de forma extraña, como todas las veces en que le pedía que le dijera cosas sobre sus enemigos. Había sido un gran hallazgo que Miliardo la encontrarla aquella noche en que había muerto su madre. Y también era un merito de Miliardo él haberla dejado viva, por que si por él hubiera sido, la hubiera matado, como había hecho con el resto que sabía de magia o hierbas. Una niña con poderes de bruja que estaba a su merced. Solo sería cuestión de encaminarla y ella haría cualquier cosa que él quisiera.  
  
Y así había sido.  
  
Durante todas las batallas, Lady One le había acompañado y le había descifrado cuantos hombres tenía el enemigo. Podía decirle que armas tenían y como y cuando atacar. Ese tipo de poderes le habían servido para arrasar con ellos. Y ahora que habían llegado noticias de un levantamiento, volvería a utilizarla para acabar con ellos antes de que decidieran atacar.  
  
-- Son. son dos lideres - dijo Lady con los ojos cerrados comenzando a hablar - dos lideres que comandan ejércitos de hombres a caballo. Están muy lejos de aquí y no están organizados.  
  
-- Solo dos lideres? - dijo Traize sin comprender - y no están organizados?. Eso no me suena a un levantamiento Miliardo - dijo volteando a ver al rubio, para después dirigirse de nuevo a Lady One - Sigue intentando Lady. debe haber más. O quizá sea uno solo.  
  
-- No. hay, hay un tercero. Un hombre joven lleno de ira que es quien esta reuniendo a los ejércitos, quien se encarga de llevar mensajes. armas.  
  
-- Quien es Lady?, dímelo! - ordeno Traize  
  
-- Es un joven lleno de resentimiento, busca venganza. esta lleno de odio contra una persona. él odia a. - Lady abrió los ojos y vio a Traize - lo odia a usted su excelencia Traize.  
  
-- A mi?, pues quien es? - Lady volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-- Es un guerrero, un dragón, un líder nato de ojos negros. El único sobreviviente de una aldea dedicada a crear guerreros. Busca venganza. la aldea fue destruida. hay mucho fuego. hay mucha sangre. - dijo Lady cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras Traize observaba detenidamente a la mujer en medio de aquella habitación - ha sido una masacre. los hombres están indefensos, no hay armas, hay una boda y todos han tomado mucho vino. - Lady se quejo cuando hasta ella llego una imagen - todos han muerto. todos murieron. todos menos uno a quien se dejo vivo para que contara lo que sucedió. la aldea era.  
  
-- La aldea de Lang - dijo Traize sonriendo - Chang Wufei. dime donde esta Lady?.  
  
-- Camina por un lugar oscuro. un lugar que conoce y es su refugio. es un bosque. va a encontrarse con dos personas en el.  
  
-- Quienes están con él? Son esos lideres que están en mi contra?  
  
-- No. No son ellos. - un nuevo quejido y el abrir y cerrar de los ojos de Lady le indico a Traize que algo estaba mal - Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Con un grito Lady One cayó hincada al suelo, mientras Traize se acercaba a ella preocupado para ayudarle y Miliardo la observaba de forma extraña.  
  
-- Lady One que sucedió? - dijo Traize ayudándole a pararse.  
  
-- Las imágenes. las imágenes desaparecieron de pronto.  
  
-- No te preocupes, ya me dijiste lo que quería saber. Ahora ve a descansar.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia - dijo Lady saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Miliardo se aproximo a Traize mientras veía como cerraba la puerta. No les había ayudado mucho. Había muchos bosques, tanto cerca como lejos, del reino de Low. Pero lo único que Lady One había dicho que les servía, es que el líder de la rebelión, parecía ser el único sobreviviente de la aldea de Lang: Chang Wufei del Clan del Dragón. Por lo menos ahora podía poner a alguien que le buscara para ver que tan ciertas eran las visiones de la bruja One.  
  
Lady One esbozó una ligera sonrisa al salir de la habitación donde estaban Traize y Miliardo. No podía decirle lo que había visto. esos ojos cobalto los conocía muy bien. No podía decirle que su enemigo estaba con él y no solo él, también estaba Duo. como no iba a reconocerlo?, si lo había cuidado desde que era un bebe. Duo estaba donde debía haber estado desde el principio.  
  
-- Parece que el destino movió sus hilos para corregir lo que habías intentado detener. Traize - dijo Lady entrando a la que había sido su habitación desde que Traize la hubiera llevado a palacio.  
  
  
  
Heero de nuevo se había levantado cansado por no haber dormido bien. Pero en esta ocasión no había sido a causa del trenzado. Toda la noche había estado escuchando hordas de hombres a caballo que cruzaban las orillas del bosque negro. Gritaban cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, solo escucho claramente algunas de aquellas frases como: "Encontrarlo", "Príncipe Maxwell", "Secuestro".  
  
Se había mantenido parte de la noche sentado en la cama con los pies cruzados, recargado en la pared de la cabaña a un lado de la ventana y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de encontrarle lógica a aquello que oía. Pero no tenía nada claro. Quizá cuando Wufei llegara pudiera traerle alguna noticia sobre lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto fuera del bosque negro.  
  
La última vez que había escuchado tanto escándalo cerca del bosque, había sido la noche en que su padre y él encontraron a su amigo Wufei en el río. El mismo río por el que seguramente el trenzado había llegado.  
  
Si no fuera por que el trenzado estaba ahora con él, seguramente se hubiera levantado en cuanto escucho los caballos y hubiera ido a investigar que pasaba. Pero estaba seguro que el trenzado era capas de seguirle y con lo peligroso que era salir de noche por el bosque, no quería arriesgarse.  
  
Lo mejor había sido quedarse en la cabaña y procurar no ser descubiertos. Así también lo mejor era no moverse de los alrededores de la cabaña, hasta estar seguro que todos esos hombres, seguramente soldados, se hubieran alejado.  
  
Una voz en su cabeza le hizo una pregunta que lo tomo por sorpresa.  
  
" A quien no quieres que encuentren Heero? A ti o a ese trenzado?"  
  
Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de alejar la pregunta. Pero en su cabeza esa voz sonaba fuerte.  
  
"El trenzado no es un vagabundo y tú lo sabes. Por que quieres ocultarlo?"  
  
Giro su vista cobalto, ignorando la voz, para ver lo que el trenzado hacía. Llenaba el establo donde estaba Zero con alfalfa para que el caballo comiera. Y cargaba una de las tinajas para llenarlo de agua. Parecía que el trenzado sabía lo que hacía. Parecía saber cuidar de un caballo. Y no solo parecía saber cuidarlo, también parecía saber domarlo.  
  
Heero estaba ahora más intrigado que antes con el trenzado. Zero seguía siendo tan rebelde como antes. No tan fácilmente se dejaba colocar la montura y mucho menos se dejaba montarlo. Pero con Duo era distinto, con Duo el caballo parecía manso. Por que?  
  
Cuando vio al trenzado acariciar la crin del animal sin que este se moviera, a sus recuerdos llego una historia. Una historia que contaba sobre ciertos caballeros que controlaban el alma de los caballos. Es que acaso Duo era uno de ellos?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo al pensar en tonterías. Esos caballeros solo eran parte de una leyenda y esa misma leyenda afirmaba que todos habían sido muertos hacía más de 20 años. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre que se les había dado a esos hombres.  
  
-- Por que me miras de esa forma?  
  
Heero pareció despertar de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Duo que le hablaba. Sin darse cuenta le había estado observando fijamente, mientras alimentaba a los animales. Pero no separo su vista cobalto de la violeta. Era tan transparente y pura. como la de un niño. Podía verse a si mismo reflejado en esos ojos violetas. Era como estar inmerso en un sueño pintado de color. Por que no podía despertar de ese sueño si sabía que estaba por completo despierto?  
  
Duo estaba confundido. Heero parecía no escucharle y eso le inquietaba. Desde hacía un buen rato Heero tenía su vista clavada en él y le estaba poniendo nervioso. Necesitaba que dejara de verle, así que se aproximó hasta él y estiro la mano para tratar de moverlo por el hombro y que dejara de observarlo.  
  
Heero vio como la mano delgada y blanca de Duo se levantaba hasta el sitió donde él permanecía sentado. Duo estaba por tocarlo y él no hacía nada. Había dos voces en su cabeza que hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo cosas contradictorias. Una de ellas le decía que dejara que lo tocara, para que muriera y despertara del hechizo que el trenzado parecía tener sobre él. Y la otra le pedía que despertara!, le gritaba que despertara, que evitara esa mano que se dirigía ahora hasta su cara.  
  
-- Heero!  
  
Pero las voces en su cabeza le impedían escuchar la voz del trenzado. Su vista cobalto siguió de forma fija el movimiento de la mano frente a él y que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su piel.  
  
"DESPIERTA"  
  
El grito fuerte en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar rápidamente lanzándose hacía atrás, antes de que la mano de Duo le tocara.  
  
-- Heero estas bien? - dijo Duo apoyándose del tronco para ver a Heero que estaba en el suelo y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
-- Estoy bien - dijo Heero de forma fría levantándose sin prestarle atención a la mano que el trenzado le tendía para ayudarle.  
  
-- Pues si estuvieras bien no te hubieras caído de esa forma - dijo Duo molesto regresando su mano de nuevo a su costado.  
  
-- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Ahora ve a lavar los trastes al río - dijo Heero apuntando una enorme cesta que contenía todos los trastes sucios que habían usado para hervir las cosas que Heero le había dado la tarde anterior. Necesitaba que el trenzado se fuera.  
  
-- Que?, pero si son muchos... - se quejo Duo al ver la cesta - además nosotros ni los usamos, fue para cocinar tanta porquería que tienes.  
  
-- Lleva esto contigo - dijo Heero poniendo un jabón entre la cesta de los platos e ignorando la queja del trenzado - no quiero que solo los enjuagues, tállalos bien. Yo voy a preparar algunas trampas y a preparar algunos animales para que se los lleven.  
  
-- Llevárselos, quien? Vas a ir al pueblo? - cuestiono Duo apilando los trastos sobre la cesta, para que no se fueran a caer cuando se los llevara.  
  
-- Yo no suelo salir del bosque. Mi amigo Wufei viene cada dos o tres semanas y se lleva los animales al pueblo para venderlos o cambiarlos por comida, armas o lo que se necesite.  
  
-- Yo puedo ir al pueblo cuando él venga? - pregunto Duo sonriendo de forma luminosa.  
  
Heero solo volteo a verlo frunciendo el seño. No, no creía conveniente que Duo se fuera con Wufei al pueblo. Conociendo a Wufei, el trenzado corría peligro estando solo con él. Wufei era testarudo y poco paciente. Probablemente si el trenzado lo desesperaba terminaría matándolo con su espada. O quizá Wufei terminaría siendo seducido por la belleza del vagabundo y quisiera quedárselo y solo le diría que el trenzado huyo estando en el pueblo.  
  
"Eso es realmente lo que te preocupa?" - pregunto de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de forma violenta y Duo dejo de sonreír al pensar que Heero se negaba.  
  
-- No voy a escapar, te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla - dijo Duo terminando de acomodar los trastos - ya pudiste comprobarlo en la noche. No me ataste y no me fui - Heero volteo a verlo. No lo había atado por que el ruido de los caballos le mantenía despierto, así que no había considerado necesario el hacerlo.  
  
-- No es por eso - dijo Heero viéndolo mientras terminaba de enrollar una cuerda - No se si te llevaras bien con Wufei. Así que lo mejor es esperar y ya veremos.  
  
Si, lo mejor era esperar y ver como resultaban las cosas con su amigo el cazador.  
  
Duo suspiro resignado, parecía que estaba destinado a permanecer esos tres meses solo con el cazador. Pero ya vería la forma de convencerlo de que le dejara ir con su amigo. Que él supiera, siempre les caía bien a todo el mundo. O sería que era un príncipe y lo trataban bien solo por adularlo?  
  
-- Naaa!- se dijo a si mismo totalmente seguro de que el amigo de Heero le caería mejor que el propio cazador.  
  
-- Ya márchate - dijo Heero observando el gesto que el trenzado había hecho.  
  
Duo observo toda la montaña de platos, si tan solo ellos las hubieran usado!. Pero no, eran trastos que Heero había usado para cocinar porquerías. Tomo la cesaste con toda la cantidad de platos y con pasos cortos comenzó a caminar hasta la rivera del río, mientras murmuraba para si mismo.  
  
-- Si, claro, aquí esta su esclavo para que le haga todo señor. Aquí esta el tonto de Duo para que recoja la leña, para que cocine y lave, para que recoja la cabaña y le dé de comer a los animales. Solo falta que me ponga a lavarle la ropa o limpiarle las botas... - dijo a sabiendas que si Heero tenía buen odio, seguramente le había escuchado.  
  
Había caminado de forma lenta hasta el estanque. Y contemplo la belleza del lugar. Ojalá algún día pudiera llegar hasta allí con Quatre. Pero ahora tenía que ponerse a lavar. Cosa que jamás había hecho.  
  
Se hinco junto a la orilla del estanque y tomo entre sus manos los platos y comenzó a tallarlos de forma molesta, quizá era como estarse bañando, y mientras los tallaba seguía hablando consigo mismo.  
  
-- Pero yo no se que sigo haciendo aquí?, él me dejo solo, sería cuestión de tomar camino he irme. Irme?... - pensó para si mismo reflejándose en el agua cristalina del estanque - pero por que no lo deseo? Estoy solo, él no tiene mis botas como aquella noche en que impidió que me fuera... si lo quisiera... hubiera partido desde ayer mismo. Por que no lo he hecho? Por que no quiero irme de aquí?... Por que se lo prometí? Solo por eso? Pero él no tomo mi mano para sellar el pacto, entonces yo puedo irme si así lo deseo. Soy el Príncipe Duo Maxwell! y podría irme al castillo Low ahora mismo!  
  
Se levanto y observo su figura ante el reflejo cristalino de las aguas del estanque. No parecía un príncipe, estaba mal vestido, totalmente sucio... pero en su mirada había una luz que antes no se veía. Estaba contento... feliz, por primera ves en muchos años estaba feliz.  
  
-- El que me vea como un vagabundo, no quiere decir que huela como tal - dijo Duo para si mismo dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba impregnada del olor de los animales - Ya que no hay nadie por los alrededores, creo que puedo tomar un baño.  
  
Heero comenzó a caminar hasta la rivera del estanque que formaba un río, Duo ya había tardado demasiado con los platos. A caso el vagabundo trenzado se había marchado? No sería la primera vez que lo intentaba, solo que esta vez había confiado en él y lo había dejado marcharse solo. Había creído que tenía palabra.  
  
Al entre abrir las ramas de las hierbas, pudo ver como Duo aventaba el resto de sus ropas a la orilla del estanque y el sol se reflejaba sobre su blanca piel. Su cabello totalmente suelto cubría por completo su espalda. Nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre y al observar el cuerpo de Duo se había quedado por completo estático en su lugar. No sabía que el vagabundo tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto, una piel tan blanca y un cabello tan hermoso.  
  
Su vista se deleito con lo que tenía al frente. Duo no se había percatado que era observado y se movía tranquilamente agitando su cabello y tratando de desenredarlo con sus largos dedos. Su piel se veía cremosa y tersa. No cabía duda que jamás se asoleaba, por que era de un tono ligeramente más blanco que sus manos.  
  
Sintió como un ligero temblor le invadía el cuerpo al estar observando a aquella ninfa de los bosques, que no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a caminar a orillas del estanque arrancándose de las manos los gruesos guantes, sin poder separar su vista del cuerpo de aquel vagabundo que aun contemplaba las aguas cristalinas del lugar. Se detuvo a un paso de él, mientras sus manos desnudas se extendían con la esperanza de tocarlo. Quería tocar aquella piel tan blanca, sentir la calidez entre sus manos. Sus dedos desnudos estaban tan cerca de tocar esa piel, ese cabello que brillaba con el sol. Pero el cuerpo de Duo se movió para curvearse y dar un salto al agua haciendo que esta salpicara fuera y mojando por completo al cazador.  
  
-- DUOO!  
  
Duo emergió de las aguas al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al toparse con la vista furiosa del cazador que le observaba molesto y totalmente mojado.  
  
Heero se quedo perdido en aquella vista que tenía frente a él, Duo había emergido de las aguas y ahora su cabello mojado flotaba a su alrededor cubierto por completo de pequeñas florecillas, parecía una sirena, una sirena como contaban las viejas fábulas de los ancianos.  
  
-- Vaya Heero, no sabía que había llovido - dijo Duo sonriendo ampliamente sacando al cazador de sus pensamientos, mientras veía como el cazador pasaba sus manos, ya cubiertas por los guantes, por la cara para secarse el agua.  
  
-- Lo que me llovió fueron problemas el día que apareciste... - dijo Heero mirándolo con frialdad.  
  
-- Puedo evitártelos si me dejas ir - dijo Duo seguro. Heero se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Pero antes de perderse entre los árboles volteo a ver a Duo que aun le veía desde el agua.  
  
-- Vete - dijo de forma fría, para después perderse.  
  
Duo siguió la figura estoica de Heero hasta que se perdió, por que si ahora el cazador lo dejaba libre no se sentía feliz por ello? Bajo la vista de forma triste, no quería irse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era libre de las presiones de palacio y estaba contento de estar con alguien. Sabía que el compromiso con Hilde ya debía haber sido cancelado, al no encontrase él, el día indicado para que se llevara a cabo. No sabía que hubiera hecho de no haberse encontrado con el cazador. seguramente hubiera vuelto a palacio y en estos momentos ya estaría comprometido con Hilde y a un mes de casarse.  
  
Heero camino hasta la cabaña de nuevo cortando con furia todas las ramas que se atravesaban a su paso. Que le había pasado? En que demonios estaba pensando cuando se acerco al vagabundo? Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo? En que hechizo lo había envuelto esa figura a orillas del estanque? Necesitaba que se fuera.... no quería tenerlo cerca, ya no mas. No podía darse el lujo de perder de nuevo la cabeza.  
  
Pero por que el pensar en que le había dado la libertad al vagabundo le hacía sentirse extraño? Sería por que era con la primera persona con la que realmente pasaba algo de tiempo? En toda su vida solo había visto pasar a la gente o morir... pero nunca había podido pasar tiempo con alguien, ni siquiera así, como lo hacía con el vagabundo. Ni siquiera con ella había podido estar tanto tiempo.  
  
Desde que habían muerto sus padres, hacía seis años, estaba por completo solo.  
  
-- Hola!  
  
Heero giro su rostro al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había acercado. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la mirada violeta que le veía de forma extraña. Por que volvió? El le había dado su libertad, ya no tendría que intentar huir, podía irse. Dejó vagar su vista por el cuerpo del vagabundo trenzado. Su cabello aun estaba húmedo y totalmente suelto. No usaba la camisola, solo el pantalón y la capa. Donde había dejado la camisola?. Cargaba en sus brazos la cesta con los platos limpios. Su piel brillaba con el sol.  
  
-- Te dije que te fueras - dijo Heero de forma fría desviando su mirada.  
  
-- No puedo - contesto Duo dejando la cesta en el suelo. Heero no contesto - te dije que te pagaría hasta la última moneda, podrán acusarme de lo que quieran. Pero yo jamás miento y se cumplir con una promesa. No me iré hasta que te pague lo que te hice perder. Seguiré sirviéndote...  
  
-- Por los dioses - dijo Heero levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentado para dirigirse detrás de la cabaña, mientras Duo lo siguió con la mirada - ojalá te hubieras ido - dijo regresando la mirada a Duo antes de perderse detrás de ella.  
  
-- Ya te dije que no lo haré - dijo Duo riendo - aun que la compañía no es muy agradable - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros para seguir con las tareas que Heero le había encargado.  
  
Heero escuchó perfectamente lo que Duo había comentado y dirigiendo su vista hasta el lugar entre los árboles por donde se colaba el sol, una ligera mueca en forma de sonrisa se asomo a su rostro.  
  
  
  
Unos ojos azules miraban con tristeza los verde aqua que tenía al frente. Su llanto escurría por las mejillas, mientras el chico de cabellos rubios hacía el intento por consolarla. Pero el sentimiento de tristeza de la chica morena de cabellos cortos, era más fuerte que él y le llegaba a oleadas sin que pudiera detenerlo.  
  
-- Lo hicieron Quatre - murmuro ella de forma triste.  
  
-- Pero no llegara, estoy seguro que Duo no llegara - aseguro el rubio tratando de infundirle una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir - Duo esta lejos, te aseguro que no ha sido secuestrado, esto solo ha sido un intento de mi tío por ganar tiempo - una lagrima más escapo de los ojos de Hilde.  
  
-- Mi padre me ha advertido que si Duo no aparece. Solicitara el cambio de consorte.  
  
-- No puede hacer eso! - dijo Quatre alarmado, sintiendo que la chica estaba muy asustada.  
  
-- Si puede hacerlo y si tu tío no acepta, declarara la guerra a Low.  
  
-- Pero eso es suicidio! Tu reino no tiene tanta gente y Low tiene muchos aliados - Hilde levanto la vista para ver a Quatre.  
  
-- Mi padre cree que es mejor morir en la lucha que dejar que su extirpe se extinga. Si no me caso y tengo un hijo no habrá un varón en el reino que gobierne.  
  
-- Pero son tonterías, tú puedes gobernar, eres muy capaz. Mucho más capaz que Duo o que yo.  
  
-- Pero las leyes de nuestros ancestros obligan que haya un varón en el trono. Y eso me obliga a casarme y tener un hijo y que sea hombre.  
  
-- Tonterías! - dijo Quatre levantándose de la silla que ocupaba apretando fuertemente su puño. Al sentir el tibio contacto de una mano sobre su hombro, volteo topándose con unos ojos azules brillantes.  
  
-- Gracias Quatre, gracias por todo - dijo Hilde caminando de forma lenta hasta la puerta de la habitación de Quatre - ha sido agradable volver a verte - dijo antes de abrir la puerta.  
  
-- Te marchas esta tarde - dijo Quatre entendiendo la tristeza de la chica.  
  
-- Sabía que aun que no te lo dijera ibas a saberlo - dijo riendo - me urge llegar al palacio de descanso de los Schbeiker.  
  
-- Allí te esperan? - pregunto Quatre entendiendo la sonrisa de la chica.  
  
-- Deberé mandarle una nota para verle. Le prometí avisarle en cuanto estuviera de regreso. Pero creo que solo le veré para despedirme. Si no me caso con Duo, deberé casarme contigo o con Traize. Y si no me caso habrá una guerra en la que seguramente todos moriremos.  
  
-- Hilde. - dijo Quatre asombrado por las palabras de la chica.  
  
-- Gracias. por preocuparte - dijo abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Quatre para ser seguida por los guardias que le habían asignado.  
  
Ojalá él pudiera ayudarle. Ojalá Traize aceptara el cambio de consorte y ser él quien se casara con la morena. Pero estaba seguro que Traize consideraba más importante el reino de Catalonia, muchas veces se lo había repetido. Estaba casi seguro que dejaría que el rey Schbeiker declarara la guerra, para poder atacar el reino de Hilde y anexar ese territorio a las tierras del reino Low.  
  
  
  
Era tarde y seguía recogiendo leña. El día anterior había recogido bastante, solo que por estar cocinando las sopas raras de Heero se la habían acabado. Y como se le hacía más fácil recoger ramas secas que cortar con el hacha los troncos, prefería caminar dentro del bosque para levantarlas.  
  
-- Quien eres y que haces aquí? - escucho una voz a sus espaldas mientras una enorme hoja de una espada se posaba sobre su garganta haciéndole soltar las ramas que llevaba aun en los brazos. No se había percatado que alguien estaba cerca, por que no tenía el oído de Heero?. Por lo menos así habría estado más alerta.  
  
-- Yo. yo. - dijo de forma nerviosa, tratando de ver de reojo al dueño de la espada.  
  
Duo sintió como fuertemente tiraban de su cabello y se dio prisa en tomar la base para que no le doliera tanto. Se topo de lleno con unos ojos negros que le recorrían de arriba a abajo. Esa mirada le inquieto de inmediato. No era como la mirada que el cazador a veces le dirigía y que lograba ponerlo nervioso. Esta mirada era distinta, brillaba de una forma que le asustaba. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por este intruso.  
  
-- Suéltame bastardo! - dijo Duo soltando un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el estomago del de los ojos negros para después salir corriendo en cuanto este lo soltó.  
  
-- Te atreviste a golpearme! - gritó el de los ojos negros para disponerse a perseguirlo - a mi nadie me toca y se va sin recibir su merecido.  
  
-- Pues seré el primero - dijo Duo brincando las ramas y corriendo detrás de un árbol.  
  
-- No huyas cobarde! - volvió a gritar - dime quien eres? Así podré buscarte y aniquilarte donde quiera que te escondas.  
  
Duo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el tronco de un árbol seco, viendo al de los ojos negros a los ojos. Se veía muy enojado y totalmente sonrojado por la ira.  
  
-- Las reglas de cortesía exigen que quien pregunta se presenta primero - dijo Duo dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos para evitar que el chico que le perseguía pudiera darle alcance.  
  
-- Cortesía? Tu me hablas de cortesía cuando me has dado un puñetazo en el estomago? - gritó el otro.  
  
-- Solo me estaba defendiendo del jalón que me diste en el cabello, además no era yo quien te amenazaba con esa espada - dijo viendo la espada que el de los ojos negros traía aun en la mano - yo no traigo una de esas.  
  
Sin dar una respuesta el de los ojos negros levanto la espada y la dejo caer sobre el tronco seco partiéndolo en dos, haciendo que Duo trastabillara y cayera al suelo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos viendo como el chico, que no parecía mucho mayor que él, estaba por soltarle el golpe sobre la cabeza con la espada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo en que se giro sobre su espalda para esquivar por centímetros la espada sin alcanzar a retirar su trenza.  
  
-- Demonios!, de nuevo me la han cortado - dijo jalando con una mano la mitad de la trenza del suelo y levantándose a toda prisa con el cabello totalmente suelto.  
  
-- No huyas cobarde!! - grito el chico persiguiendo a Duo. Duo se dio prisa en levantar una de sus botas y tomar el cuchillo de ella, pero ese pequeño cuchillo no detendría la espada del de los ojos negros.  
  
-- Tengo instinto de conservación!, si me detengo me matas - dijo Duo mientras corría, haciendo que el chico que le seguía gruñera de rabia - consígueme una espada y te aseguro que no corro.  
  
Duo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cabaña y ver que el cazador salía de forma tranquila de ella.  
  
-- Heero me persiguen! - grito llegando a un lado de él.  
  
-- Lo se - dijo Heero haciendo que Duo se asombrara - que tal Wufei.  
  
Duo abrió grandemente los ojos al ver como el de los ojos negros guardaba la espada y se acercaba sonriente al cazador y después volteaba a verlo con la mirada centellante.  
  
-- Ese desgraciado esta contigo? - pregunto señalando a Duo.  
  
-- Si, es mi sirviente - afirmo Heero viendo a Duo y se sorprendió de verlo con el cabello suelto y corto - que paso con tu trenza?  
  
-- Ese bastardo la corto - dijo Duo molesto señalando a Wufei.  
  
-- Tu. Tu sirviente? - dijo Wufei sorprendido - nunca creía que necesitaras un sirviente. Desde cuando lo tienes?  
  
-- Desde hace unos días.  
  
-- Hola, soy Duo - dijo el trenzado guardando su cuchillo y el pedazo de trenza en la cintura y acercándose con una sonrisa a Wufei con la mano extendida, pero Wufei solo le observo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Duo bajo la mano molesto - Los dioses los hacen y ustedes se juntan! - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta ignorándolos a ambos y comenzando a atar cabello a la nuca con la cinta que traía la trenza.  
  
-- Por favor! - dijo Wufei viendo al trenzado - eres un sirviente, no estas a nuestro nivel - dijo Wufei haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo de forma extraña y que Heero le viera con la mirada interrogante - Un sirviente no debe tocar a su amo.  
  
-- En ese caso yo ayudo a Heero, no a ti - dijo Duo a la defensiva.  
  
-- Eso no te quita el titulo de sirviente! Yo soy Chang Wufei, el último dragón. - Duo soltó la carcajada al escuchar las palabras del cazador de ojos negros haciendo que Wufei comenzara a ponerse rojo por el enojo.  
  
-- Dragón? - dijo Duo sin dejar de reír - y donde dejaste tu cola, las alas y el aliento de fuego?  
  
-- Te estas burlando de mi? - dijo Wufei tomando a Duo por el cuello - pertenezco a un clan!  
  
-- Basta Wufei - dijo Heero de forma fría viendo el semblante molesto del cazador, al tiempo en que este soltó a Duo del cuello - Duo, busca a su caballo y llévalo con Zero.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo volteando a ver al cazador y sobando su cuello - como que busque a su caballo? Por que no lo trae él?. Yo solo te ayudo a ti, no tengo por que atender también a ese palurdo! - dijo Duo apuntando a Wufei.  
  
-- PALURDO!!! - grito Wufei acercándose a Duo peligrosamente - A QUIEN LE DICES PALURDO vagabundo trenzado? - dijo colérico.  
  
-- Basta Wufei - volvió a pedir Heero - y tú Duo, haz lo que te pido. El caballo se llama Sheldong.  
  
-- Si mi amo - dijo Duo entre dientes dándose la vuelta sumamente enojado, mientras Wufei sonrió de forma complacida para después voltear a ver a Heero.  
  
-- Oye Heero?  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Que demonios significa palurdo? - dijo Wufei rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-- Si no sabes que significa por que te enojaste tanto? - pregunto Heero mientras llegaban al establo.  
  
-- Por que la forma en la que lo dijo, parecía ser un insulto.  
  
-- Hn - solo dijo Heero sin sacar a Wufei de su duda.  
  
Los dos habían caminado en silenció hasta el establo. Heero tenía preguntas que hacerle, pero no quería que Duo les fuera a escuchar, por eso lo había conducido hasta allí. Una vez que se aseguro que el trenzado no estaba por cerca cerro la puerta y se dispuso a hablar, solo que Wufei se le adelanto.  
  
-- Quien es ese chico? - preguntó clavando sus ojos negros en los azul cobalto - jamás había visto unos ojos de semejante color.  
  
-- Tú lo has visto. Que parece ser? - pregunto a su vez Heero cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- Un. vagabundo? - dijo Wufei - por su forma de vestir esa sería mi primera impresión, pero no se es demasiado sarcástico - dijo Wufei rascándose la cabeza - Como fue que vino a caer a este lugar?  
  
-- Venía huyendo de los soldados y tropezó con mi cabaña. Dejo escapar todos los animales que había reunido en seis meses. - la carcajada de Wufei interrumpió lo que Heero comentaba.  
  
-- Con razón lo tienes como tu sirviente. Lo obligas a que te pague con trabajo todo lo que te hizo perder - dijo Wufei riendo a carcajadas  
  
-- Basta Wufei - dijo Heero con voz fría haciendo que Wufei parara de reír - quiero saber si sabes algo del reino Low?. Anoche no pararon las hordas a caballo y eso me preocupa un poco - Wufei observo a Heero fijamente.  
  
-- Precisamente por ese motivo llegue a estas horas. Estuve toda la noche, y parte de la mañana, escondido en casa de Catherine Bloom. Su esposo me escondió en el establo por que los soldados de palacio registraron todas las casas de los aldeanos buscando al príncipe Maxwell.  
  
-- Al príncipe Maxwell? - se intrigo Heero.  
  
-- Si. Anoche se anunciaría su compromiso, pero se informo que había sido secuestrado. Los hombres de Khrushrenada tenían la orden de registrar todas las cabañas buscando al niñito y a los secuestradores.  
  
-- Pero si te escondiste en el establo, como es que no te encontraron? - pregunto Heero sin comprender.  
  
-- No me encontraron, por que llego el hermano de Cathy y eso impidió que registraran la cabaña. Tu sabías que Tritón tenía un cuñado en el palacio Low que trabaja como arquero? - cuestiono Wufei  
  
-- Sabes que yo no tengo esa clase de conocimientos. Pero el que el hermano de Catherine trabaje en el palacio, no los hace traidores. Quizá en su momento, hasta pueda servirnos.  
  
-- Si, pues bueno. El chico dijo algo que me extraño.  
  
-- Que dijo?  
  
-- Trowa Barton, el hermano de Catherine, afirmo que Khrushrenada invento lo del secuestro. Que realmente el príncipe escapo de palacio un día antes para evitar el anuncio de la boda.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sería casualidad que Duo hubiese aparecido precisamente el día en que el príncipe Maxwell había escapado de palacio?  
  
-- Como es el príncipe Maxwell? - pregunto Heero  
  
-- Arrogante - dijo Wufei sin interés - un niño que firma leyes sin sentido y que se divierte torturando a los más pobres cobrando impuestos absurdos.  
  
-- No me refiero a eso, si no, a como es físicamente?  
  
-- Nadie lo sabe - dijo Wufei fastidiado - nunca ha salido de palacio, no conoce a su pueblo y su pueblo no lo conoce a él. Por que tanto interés Yuy?  
  
-- Por nada - dijo Heero desviando la vista. Era imposible tan siquiera haber pensado que el trenzado podría ser un príncipe.  
  
Heero corrió hasta la puerta del establo y la abrió de golpe topándose con las orbes violetas de Duo que le veían de forma sorprendida. Duo traía de la mano las riendas del caballo de Wufei y estaba parado justo al frente de la puerta. No había estado hablando tan bajo como para que el trenzado no escuchara la conversación con su amigo.  
  
-- Cuanto tiempo llevas allí parado? - cuestiono Heero entre cerrando los ojos.  
  
-- Poco, te aseguro que no escuche nada de lo que dijeron sobre un secuestro. - Duo tapo su boca con la mano mientras Heero estrecho mas los ojos.  
  
-- Te has metido donde no te llaman! - dijo Wufei llegando hasta Duo para tratar de tomarlo por el cuello, pero Duo alcanzo a tomar la mano que Wufei extendía para lanzarlo al suelo.  
  
Heero observo eso. Nunca pensó que el trenzado pudiera defenderse en un ataque directo de su amigo. Wufei había quedado boca arriba totalmente sorprendido. El trenzado se veía delgado para tener tanta fuerza, pero lo había derribado.  
  
-- No se de que hablaban Heero - dijo Duo regresando su vista del cazador de ojos negros que permanecía en el suelo a Heero que estaba a un paso de él - además no le diré a nadie, por que no hay nadie a quien contarle.  
  
-- Maldito vagabundo trenzado! - dijo Wufei parándose de un salto para quedar junto a Duo que retrocedió un paso.  
  
-- No quiero pelear contigo! - dijo Duo  
  
-- A mi nadie me vence! - grito Wufei  
  
-- Ahora deberá casarse contigo - afirmo Heero viendo fijamente a Duo.  
  
-- He? - dijo Duo sumamente asombrado.  
  
-- Cállate Yuy!, este vagabundo trenzado aun no me gana - dijo al tiempo en que lanzo un puñetazo en la cara de Duo y este caía al suelo de espaldas sangrando de la nariz.  
  
-- Auch!  
  
-- Ya déjalo Wufei. Te estas poniendo con alguien más débil que tu. Ya le has propinado un golpe, deja de molestarlo - dijo Heero atravesándose entre el cuerpo de Duo que seguía en el suelo viendo a los dos cazadores y el cuerpo de Wufei con los puños apretados.  
  
-- Yo no soy débil - dijo Duo limpiando la sangre de su nariz - solo me tomo desprevenido por ese asunto de tener que casarme con un hombre.  
  
Ambos cazadores voltearon a verlo. El trenzado comenzaba a ponerse de pie viendo a ambos con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Que fue esa tontería de casarme con él? - dijo Duo señalando a Wufei.  
  
-- En mi clan, cuando dos personas pelean, el ganador deberá casarse con el perdedor. Claro, si este no esta comprometido - Duo abrió los ojos grandemente - pero eso solo es en primavera! Y Durante el festival Yuy! Además ese vagabundo no me gano!  
  
-- Hn. Yo vi como te derribo.  
  
-- Si quieres deshacerte de él, por que no solo lo matas en lugar de querer dármelo?.  
  
-- No quiero deshacerme de él - afirmo Heero ceñudo.  
  
-- Claro!, ha de ser muy entretenido tenerlo contigo? - dijo Wufei con una media sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-- Tampoco he dicho que sea entretenido - afirmo Heero - es demasiado hablador y se queja por todo.  
  
-- Y por que lo sigues teniendo aquí entonces?  
  
-- Por que hablan de mi como si no estuviera? - ambos cazadores voltearon a verlo - además yo estoy aquí por que se lo prometí a Heero. Le pagare todo lo que le hice perder con trabajo.  
  
-- Por desgracia no el tipo de trabajo que quisiera. verdad Yuy? - dijo Wufei riendo. Heero solo le observo entrecerrando los ojos. Y Duo no entendió la risa del cazador.  
  
-- Tengo una duda. - dijo Duo viendo fijamente a Wufei - en tu clan, están permitidos los matrimonios entre hombres? - Wufei dejo de sonreír.  
  
-- Por supuesto!. En mi aldea pueden casarse hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, u hombres con mujeres. Todo depende de quien gane en el festival.  
  
-- Pero eso esta penado con la horca en el reino Low. - dijo Duo sin comprender lo que decía Wufei.  
  
-- La aldea de Lang no pertenecía al reino Low - dijo Wufei bajando la vista - ahora simplemente no existe - Duo observo a Heero al ver la expresión de Wufei.  
  
-- La aldea de Lang fue aniquilada por Traize Khrushrenada y sus hombres hace poco más de seis años.  
  
-- Era el día de mi boda - dijo Wufei sin ver a ningún lado - Traize Khrushrenada lo sabía y aprovecho el exceso de vino para matar a todos... todos estaban desprevenidos, una buena parte estaban dormidos - Wufei apretó los puños - el propio Traize mato con sus manos a mi esposa Merian frente a mis ojos. y yo he jurado venganza.  
  
Duo sintió como su mundo, hecho de un fino cristal, comenzaba a hacerse añicos. Durante los años en que el reino Low estuvo en guerra, había escuchado historias de la muerte de soldados. Historias que narraban como su tío había doblegado ejércitos y reinos enteros. Pero jamás había escuchado como había aniquilado una aldea entera. una aldea con hombres, mujeres y niños.  
  
Duo fue cayendo poco a poco hincado con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras escuchaba la narración que Wufei hacía sobre la muerte de su esposa. O como los soldados habían dado muerte a sus pequeños hermanos o matado a sus padres sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Como el fuego había hecho cenizas la aldea y destruía aquella que por años había sido su casa. Como el mismo fuego desaparecía los cuerpos de los seres a los que amaba y no había ni siquiera cenizas que pudiera enterrar para ir a llorarles.  
  
-- No es cierto. no es cierto. NO ES CIERTO!!! - grito Duo tapando sus oídos con sus manos haciendo que Wufei terminara de golpe lo que estaba contando. Y que Heero se extrañara del la reacción que había tenido el trenzado.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Pues para quienes preguntaran por Wufei, ya apareció en la historia y como ven, no se lleva nada bien con el trenzado, jejeje.  
  
Y para mi amiguita Quatre, como vez. Dorothy no esta enamorada de Quatre.  
  
Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Si aun quedan muchas cosas por descubrir, jejejeje. Asi que consíguete más papel para que sigas imprimiendo, jejejeje.  
  
Dennisse: Wa Dennisse, me tienes intrigada con palabras, para cuando el siguiente capitulo he?. Bueno, contestando a tus preguntas. deberás descubrirlo en el fic, jejejeje. Ya apareció Wufei en este capitulo y aun sin saber que es el prometido de Hilde quiere rebanarle el cuello, ahora imagínate cuando se entere?, jejejeje. Se que no te gusta la pareja Quatre Trowa, por lo que te agradezco que hayas leído el fic anterior 3x4. Ojalá te siga gustando como va quedando esta historia.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Mmmm, el caballo de Duo? Pues creo que se lo quedo Angel de Luz, jejejejeje. Nop, después aparecerá Shinigami, jejejeje. Y que harán para no casarse, pues hasta ahora no pueden hacer nada, pero quien sabe más adelante. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Uru Yuy: jajajaja, en Luna Llena, no eso me sonaría a hombres lobo o algo por el estilo. Nop, la clave esta en el hechizo que hizo la mama de One. Deberán descubrir como romperlo. Solo que. primero deben descubrir esas palabras, jejejejejejeje. Toda la clave esta en el capitulo cero de la historia.  
  
Angel de Luz: Hay chica, ya te extrañaba! Mira que tus comentarios me hacen reír mucho, jejejeje. Espero que tengas suficiente espacio para tener a los caballos de Heero y Duo en tu casa, jejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, saludos a Diamond.  
  
Lioku: No se que tan rápido la subi, pero creo que bien en tiempos no?, jejeje. Solo espero tenerles el siguiente cap para la próxima semana.  
  
Dark Elliot: Oh, yo se que a ti te encantan este tipo de fics. Pero lo romántica y empalagosa no se me quita. Así que no puedo hacer un fic con muertes que no tenga esos toques románticos que tanto me gustan, jejejeje. Tanks for all!! 


	7. Cap 6 Shinigami & Wing

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Shinigami & Wing  
  
  
  
Duo agitaba su cabeza en negativa mientras sus manos cubrían sus oídos para impedirle a las palabras de Wufei que llegaran hasta su cerebro y pudiera imaginar toda esa desolación y devastación que su tío había causado en la aldea del cazador de ojos negros.  
  
Su tío... el hombre al que más admiraba en el palacio. Al que todos obedecían sin protestar. Quien había cuidado de él y de Quatre desde que eran bebes... no podía ser capaz de haber causado la muerte de esos inocentes... no... no podía... quizá sus hombres, pero no su tío.  
  
Heero camino de forma apresurada para acercarse a Duo que seguía hincado en el suelo agitando la cabeza. Le preocupaba esa reacción, al grado de olvidar que no debía tocarlo. Pero Wufei si podía recordarlo.  
  
-- Yuy! – advirtió Wufei a Heero haciéndolo detenerse para ser él quien se acercara al ex trenzado – que te pasa? – pregunto tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. Duo abrió los ojos hasta toparse con los negros de la persona que le sacudía.  
  
Wufei pudo ver el temor en esa mirada violeta. Los ojos de Duo mostraban temor y dolor ante las palabras que había mencionado. Pero por que? El no conocía a las personas de su aldea como para que se pusiera en ese estado.  
  
-- No puede ser cierto lo que dices... - murmuro Duo viendo fijamente a Wufei, tenía que saber si era verdad lo que el cazador había dicho sobre su tío. Wufei se levanto de forma violenta.  
  
-- Crees que voy a mentir en algo tan delicado como eso? – dijo molesto – Crees que mentiría en la forma en la que mataron a mi esposa y familia?, A caso me crees tan cruel como para inventar la forma en la que desaparecieron la aldea? – Duo solo abrió la boca, si mencionaba algo sobre su tío, se pondría al descubierto y no debía dar indicios de quien era. Así que volvió a cerrar la boca sin decir nada – El mismo Traize Khrushrenada acabo con la vida de mi esposa frente a mis ojos... - dijo Wufei dándole la espalda a Duo – y no conforme con eso aun...  
  
-- Wufei – dijo Heero en forma de advertencia. Wufei solo volteo a verlo y asintió – Por eso busco vengarme de él... - dijo al tiempo en que sacaba su espada y recorría con un dedo la afilada hoja - no estaré tranquilo hasta que pruebe su sangre de la punta de mi espada. Hasta entonces...  
  
Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras veía con ojos muy abiertos lo que hacía el cazador. Pero que más había hecho su tío? Por que Heero le había detenido en su platica? Aun que la muerte de toda su aldea era motivo suficiente para clamar la vida de su tío, estaba seguro que aun había más que el cazador de ojos negros guardaba... o por lo menos, le guardaba a él por que Heero parecía saber esa parte de la platica que había evitado.  
  
Había muchas cosas que desconocía del hombre que les había criado... más de 20 años parecía haberles mantenido dentro de una mentira... una mentira que sabía se disolvería una ves que saliera del castillo. Pero para entonces estaría casado y ya no hubiera habido nada que hacer... sin embargo, ahora podía hacer mucho. Mientras siguiera manteniéndose oculto de la gente, podría averiguar como gobernaba su tío. Por lo menos ya sabía, que había leyes absurdas que él no había firmado. Que otras leyes habrían girado en su nombre?  
  
  
  
Era muy noche y el último contingente a caballo atravesaba el puente del castillo antorchas en mano. No se veía que llevaran prisioneros, por lo que la esperanza de encontrar al príncipe Maxwell era nula.  
  
Los ojos aqua de Quatre se fijaron sobre la barda del palacio. Sostenía sobre su cabeza una de las antorchas, mientras su mirada recorría a los hombres que recién llegaban. Bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras de piedra para llegar a aquellos hombres que descendían de sus caballos.  
  
-- Han sabido algo de Duo? – pregunto al llegar hasta los soldados.  
  
-- Su majestad... - dijo el soldado a cargo inclinándose frente a Quatre – me temo que no hemos tenido suerte. Los secuestradores lo deben tener bien oculto y la noche nos ha impedido seguir en su búsqueda. Mañana continuaremos buscando al príncipe, su tío nos ha pedido que no descansemos. Solo hemos venido a cambiar de caballos, a surtirnos de comida y partiremos mañana temprano para seguir buscando, ahora más lejos. Tememos que lo hayan sacado de los límites del reino Low o lo hayan internado dentro del bosque negro.  
  
Quatre solo asintió algo nervioso y el soldado se inclino ante Quatre para seguir su camino haciendo que su capa ondeara con su paso. Tenía que informar a su excelencia Traize.  
  
El resto de los soldados se dispuso a descansar un poco para partir muy temprano. Pero la vista esmeralda de uno de ellos choco con la color aqua que le buscaba desde que había entrado.  
  
-- Trowa... - dijo Quatre acercándose al arquero que llevaba al caballo de las riendas – puedo hablar un segundo contigo? – Trowa solo inclino la cabeza y entrego las riendas del animal a alguien más y se dispuso a seguir a Quatre.  
  
Ambos caminaron hasta uno de los pasillos de palacio. Era noche y solo había movimiento en el centro, donde los soldados se movían cargando armas o disponiendo a los caballos. El pasillo estaba ahora por completo solo.  
  
Quatre se giro para quedar de frente a Trowa. Tenía días de no verlo y ni siquiera había podido agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él la noche en que se quedo en su habitación.  
  
-- Su majestad... - dijo Trowa, pero Quatre levanto su mano impidiendo que Trowa siguiera hablando.  
  
-- Aquí no hay nadie Trowa, puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-- No es muy conveniente, alguien puede acercarse... su majestad – dijo Trowa bajando la vista.  
  
-- Tenía mucho de no verte Trowa. Ni siquiera había podido agradecerte por lo que hiciste... tu sabes... - dijo Quatre sonrojándose. Trowa solo desvió el rostro sin levantar la vista. No quería recordar esa hermosa noche que había compartido junto al rubio príncipe.  
  
-- No tiene que agradecer nada... su majestad, yo siempre cuidare de usted – dijo Trowa. Quatre se sintió triste al ver la frialdad con la que Trowa le volvía a tratar. Quería evitar a toda costa usar su don para saber por que le trataba así.  
  
-- Duo esta bien Trowa – dijo para cambiar de tema. Trowa levanto la vista sorprendido al escucharlo – no me preguntes como lo se – dijo viéndolo fijamente – solo puedo decirte que Duo esta bien y no esta solo, pero tampoco es un secuestrador con quien esta! – se apresuro a aclarar al ver la mirada que Trowa le dirigía - Nosotros sabemos que no fue secuestrado, no entiendo por que mi tío dijo eso...  
  
-- Para ganar tiempo – dijo Trowa sin dejar de verlo – si su tío informaba que Duo había escapado de palacio. El rey Schbeiker solicitaría el cambio de consorte de forma inmediata, obligándole a usted a casarte con la princesa Hilde. Pero para su tío es más importante el reino de Catalonia...  
  
-- Eso lo se – dijo Quatre suspirando – yo no quiero casarme. Ni con Dorothy ni con nadie – dijo volteando a ver a Trowa – Ojalá yo pudiera elegir a la persona con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida. Sin importar su condición... - "o sexo" pensó viendo fijamente a Trowa.  
  
-- Ojalá pudiera hacerlo... - dijo Trowa viéndolo también fijamente haciendo que las mejillas de Quatre se pintaran de un rojo intenso – con su permiso su majestad... debo ir a descansar para salir mañana en busca de Duo.  
  
-- No iras – dijo Quatre sonriendo, haciendo que Trowa se sorprendiera por esa afirmación – me acompañaras mañana al palacio de la princesa Schbeiker.  
  
-- Pero Quatre! – dijo Trowa sin entender.  
  
-- Si al cumplir el mes Duo aun no aparece, mi tío no se atreverá a atacar el palacio de descanso de Hilde estando yo aun en él. Por eso quiero que me acompañes, mi tío ya ha dado la orden. He batallado para convencerle, pero lo he logrado – Trowa sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Será como ordenes... Quatre – Quatre sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre en labios del arquero. Por lo menos podía ayudar a Hilde, aun que fuera un poco, pero podría hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Dentro de la cabaña en el bosque negro, tres personas dormían placidamente. Una sobre la cama hecha con paja y cubierta con sabanas y dos en el suelo, sobre varias mantas.  
  
Duo ocupaba el lugar que le había dado Heero desde el primer día y estaba cubierto con todas las mantas. El frío que hacía por las noches dentro del bosque le mantenía muy quieto y cerca de la chimenea, tratando de no sentirlo tanto.  
  
Wufei estaba justo del otro lado y casi a los pies de la cama de Heero, no tan cerca de la chimenea, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de climas, por que vivía también dentro del bosque negro, aun que más hacía los límites.  
  
Había estado despierto desde hacía rato viendo el lugar que ocupaba el trenzado. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien como él. Era muy diferente a toda la gente que había conocido y vaya que conocía mucha gente debido a su trabajo de reclutar gente para levantarse en contra de Traize. El ex vagabundo trenzado era hermoso, aun que algo molesto cuando hablaba tanto. Pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto, delgado y de una piel tan blanca que se antojaba al tacto. Además esa piel era suave, lo había notado cuando lo tomo por el cuello. Su cabello parecía seda. Había sido una lastima que se atravesara bajo su espada. Pero que diablos!, era cabello y ya crecería, seguramente el vagabundo lo dejaría de nuevo largo.  
  
Ojalá pudiera probarlo... estaba seguro que sus labios sabrían deliciosos.  
  
Se incorporo en su lugar y lanzo las mantas a los lados. El vagabundo parecía dormir, que de malo tendría el llegar hasta su lado y solo robarle un beso? Dormido sería más fácil que despierto. Ya que noto su extrañeza cuando Heero había mencionado el que tendría que casarse con un hombre. Al parecer el vagabundo tomaba en serio la ley de Low sobre la prohibición entre matrimonios del mismo sexo.  
  
Tonterías... pensó para si mismo levantándose de las mantas y disponiéndose a llegar con Duo.  
  
-- A donde crees que vas Wufei? – pregunto Heero desde su cama sin moverse. Wufei se detuvo y camino hasta la cama de Heero. Este se sentó para verlo.  
  
-- Tu oído siempre me ha sorprendido Yuy, pero ahora solo me dirigía a hacerle compañía al vagabundo ex trenzado que duerme aquí – dijo señalando a Duo. Heero entrecerró los ojos viendo fijamente a Wufei.  
  
-- No te acerques a él – dijo Heero clavando su vista cobalto en los ojos negros de Wufei.  
  
-- Vaya Yuy, no sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en él... - dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- No lo estoy, simplemente que no creo que le agrade que lo molestes por la noche – se apresuro a contestar.  
  
-- Bueno, eso podríamos averiguarlo – dijo Wufei sonriendo, mientras Heero entrecerró los ojos de nuevo – por que no me lo das?  
  
-- Duo no es de mi propiedad.  
  
-- Él dijo que era tu sirviente debido a que te hizo perder mucho de lo que tenías. Que te parece si yo te pago lo que te hizo perder y lo llevo conmigo?.  
  
-- Duo no es un objeto que se venda, yo no voy a hacer transacciones con él – Wufei volteo a ver a Duo que seguía de espaldas a los dos.  
  
-- Lo deseo conmigo, es sumamente hermoso – dijo sin dejar de verlo.  
  
-- Lo se – murmuro Heero haciendo que Wufei se sorprendiera.  
  
-- Debe ser muy difícil para ti tener que contenerte – dijo de forma burlona el cazador de ojos negros.  
  
-- Quien dijo que me contengo? – Wufei solo enarco una ceja.  
  
-- Bueno, no es lo mismo auto complacerse a que lo complazcan a uno – dijo riendo en voz baja – Te lo voy a quitar Yuy, al fin y al cabo, tu no puedes tocarlo.  
  
Por que las palabras de su amigo le causaban una sensación extraña? Por que el saber que él si podía tocar a Duo le molestaba tanto? No había decidido que era mejor que Duo se fuera?, entonces por que ahora que el Wufei le pedía que se lo diera, no le decía, 'si, llévatelo y aléjalo de mi lado?'. Por que en lugar de decirle eso, se apresuraba a recordarle que él ya estaba enamorado?  
  
-- No dijiste que estas enamorado de una princesa? Para que quieres a Duo? – dijo cruzando los brazos bajo la mirada asombrada de Wufei.  
  
-- Tú sabes para que lo quiero – dijo Wufei en forma burlona - Yo no lo haría trabajar... bueno, por lo menos no de la forma en la que tu lo haces – dijo riendo - y sobre si estoy enamorado de una princesa, claro que si. Pero lo de Duo no es amor, solo lo deseo - Heero solo le observo de forma reprobatoria - Vamos Yuy, si tu no puedes hacer nada con él, yo si. Así que voy a hacer lo posible por llevarlo conmigo. Te pagare lo que te debe.  
  
-- Yo lo deje libre de la deuda. Si se va contigo de forma voluntaria, no haré nada por detenerlo.  
  
-- Fantástico! – dijo Wufei regresando a sus cobijas – haré el intento después de que regrese del pueblo. O quien sabe, tal vez y pueda llevármelo antes de que me vaya.  
  
Duo abrió y cerró los ojos de forma nerviosa al haber escuchado toda la conversación entre los dos cazadores. Wufei lo deseaba? Lo deseaba como que? Y por que quería llevarlo con él? No!, él no se iría de lado de Heero... había prometido pagarle y eso haría. No se iría de su lado....  
  
  
  
El sol de un nuevo día se levantaba sobre las bardas del palacio de Low. Varias hordas de hombres a caballo habían salido en busca del príncipe Maxwell, pero ahora eran menos que los primeros días en que se había dado la noticia de su secuestro.  
  
El príncipe Quatre también había salido con un sequito de guardias rumbo al palacio de descanso de la princesa Schbeiker, que estaba a medio día de camino.  
  
En un principio, su excelencia Traize se había negado rotundamente a la petición de Quatre de ir a ver a Hilde, pero después de discutirlo con Miliardo, había tomado la decisión de dejarlo ir. Un par de guardias había escuchado una conversación de Quatre en la que el príncipe decía que Duo no había sido secuestrado y que había huido de palacio. Eso no les convenía que se supiera, así que lo mejor era alejarlo y que mejor que al palacio del rey Schbeiker. Seguramente el tonto pensaría con esa acción, que estaba aceptando el cambio de consorte. Llegado el momento, el reino de Schbeiker sería atacado de forma sorpresiva y caería sin oponer mucha resistencia.  
  
Su excelencia Traize y el capitán de la fuerza real caminaban de forma apresurada hasta la habitación que Traize siempre ocupaba como despacho. Les había llegado un mensaje en el que se les informaba que un hombre, mandado llamar por Miliardo, les esperaba en dicho lugar.  
  
Traize abrió la puerta de forma apresurada y en medio de la habitación se encontró con un hombre joven de cabellos negros y mirada dura, vestido de gamuza como los arqueros, pero cubriendo su espalda con una capa de un color verde oscuro. A un costado de su cuerpo, una larga espada descansaba a la altura de su mano. Era un hombre demasiado joven para ser la persona que esperaban.  
  
El hombre al ver a Traize se inclino ante él en señal de saludo, haciendo que su capa casi arrastrara el suelo.  
  
-- Su excelencia Traize, un verdadero honor conocerle – dijo de forma respetuosa para después enderezarse – me llamo Ralph y soy un caza recompensas.  
  
Miliardo se sorprendió al conocer la identidad del joven frente a ellos. Le habían recomendado mucho a este hombre, pero nunca imagino que fuese tan joven.  
  
-- No parece un caza recompensas – dijo Miliardo parándose frente a él.  
  
-- Como esperaba que fuera? – dijo viendo a Miliardo a los ojos – un tipo feo, gordo y viejo? Lamento desilusionarlo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-- Bien basta! – dijo Traize llegando hasta su escritorio y tomando asiento. Miliardo camino hasta quedar a su lado y Ralph se sentó frente a ambos subiendo ambos pies sobre el escritorio.  
  
-- Ustedes dirán en que puedo ayudarlos... - dijo Ralph cruzando ambas manos sobre su estomago.  
  
-- Podría bajar sus botas de mi escritorio? – dijo Traize fastidiado – así comenzaremos con el negocio – Ralph obedeció enderezándose en su lugar – gracias. Ahora quiero saber si usted es quien dice ser. Como dio con nosotros?  
  
Ralph saco una nota de la bolsa de su camisola y la lanzó sobre la mesa. Miliardo se acerco para tomarla y al revisarla, asintió a Traize.  
  
-- Quien nos asegura que usted no robo la nota? – pregunto Miliardo.  
  
-- Que ganaría yo con robar una nota que es inverosímil? Cualquier que lea el mensaje allí no sabría de que se trata. A menos que sea yo, no es así? Esa es una clave que siempre doy para que me encuentren. Si alguien necesita que vaya en su ayuda, solo mándenme una nota con la clave L3 y el poblado y yo iré.  
  
-- Entendido – dijo Traize viendo fijamente a Ralph – puede partirse en dos? – pregunto Traize.  
  
-- Puedo partirme en 100 – dijo Ralph sonriendo – pero cada parte es un costo extra.  
  
-- El dinero no es problema – dijo Traize sonriendo igualmente – quiero que encuentre a dos personas. Una de ellas sabemos donde puede estar, la otra solo sabemos que esta en un bosque y que viaja frecuentemente reuniendo gente para levantarse en mi contra.  
  
-- Quienes son esas personas?  
  
-- Uno es mi sobrino... escapo de palacio hace unos días y se interno en el bosque negro.  
  
-- Vaya, vaya, un Khrushrenada anda vagando solo por el bosque de las animas!. No me sorprende que no lo hayan encontrado aun, se cuentan muchas cosas sobre ese bosque.  
  
-- Usted le tiene miedo a los fantasmas? – pregunto Miliardo. Ralph soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Téngale miedo a los vivos mi capitán! Los muertos no hacen nada.  
  
-- Me alegra que no les tema a las ánimas que rondan el bosque negro. Así le será más fácil internarse y buscarlo dentro. El otro al que debe buscar se llama Chang Wufei y es él último sobreviviente de la aldea de Lang que fue destruida hace seis años.  
  
-- Supe de la tragedia de los dragones – dijo riendo Ralph – necesito que me den sus retratos para poderlos localizar.  
  
-- A Duo no le será difícil reconocerlo. Tiene el cabello castaño sumamente largo, más abajo de las caderas y siempre lo lleva sujeto en una trenza. También tiene los ojos violetas. Me temo que no tenemos un retrato de tamaño bolsillo para que se lo lleve, pero Miliardo lo llevara a la sala del trono y le mostrara el último retrato que han hecho de él.  
  
-- Y del dragón? – pregunto Ralph.  
  
-- No esperará que tengamos retratos de él aquí verdad? – Ralph negó con la cabeza – aun así puedo darle la descripción de hace seis años. Como sabe, la aldea de los dragones estaba constituida por hombres y mujeres de ojos rasgados y de color negro. Como costumbre suelen tatuar su cuerpo con un dragón en la espalda. Chang Wufei tiene esas dos características, además de haber traído el cabello algo largo, sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Hace seis seños tenía quince, ahora ronda los 21.  
  
-- Suficiente para mi. Y ahora, que hay del pago?  
  
Traize abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio y saco una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y la lanzó sobre el. Ralph las tomo sonriendo.  
  
-- Cuando termines habrá dos más igual a esa – Ralph sonrió en acuerdo – ahora acompaña a Miliardo a la sala del trono, te mostrara el retrato de Duo Maxwell Khrushrenada.  
  
  
  
Duo comenzó a pestañear de forma rápida y pudo percatarse que el fuego en la chimenea había sido atizado. Eso quería decir que ya era hora de levantarse. Comenzó a bostezar y se levanto entre las cobijas topándose con la imagen del cazador de ojos negros que aun permanecía dormido.  
  
No quería verlo... por lo menos no de momento. No quería enterarse de lo que había estado hablando la noche anterior. Así que se levanto y los mechones de cabello cayeron sobre su espalda, pecho y hombros.  
  
Pera él no era sorpresivo ver la rapidez con la que su cabello crecía. Varias veces estando en el palacio lo corto, por que le fastidiaba tenerlo tan largo. Pero a penas duraba un día con el cabello corto y al día siguiente el cabello estaba igual de largo que ahora.  
  
Tomo los mechones de cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a hacerse las trenza de nuevo. Y sujeto la punta con la cinta con la que había detenido su cabello la tarde anterior. Recogió las mantas del suelo y dando un último vistazo a la cabaña salió a hacer los quehaceres del día. Por lo menos este día el cazador no lo había despertado con un baño de agua fría...  
  
A penas asomó la cabeza fuera de la cabaña y pudo ver a Heero practicando con su arco y flecha. Un sonrojo llego hasta sus mejillas al percatarse que el cazador no traía la camisola puesta, aun que si usaba los guantes de gamuza. Era la primera vez que veía al cazador sin esa prenda y ahora podía saber perfectamente que los músculos que se notaban bajo los cintos de armas, estaban bastante definidos. Claro!, tenía que ser fuerte, por que podía cargar los pesados bultos de granos y levantar el hacha como si fuera una simple rama.  
  
Pero por que su corazón latía de forma tan acelerada al verle?  
  
No pudo evitar que su mirada se paseara por el cuerpo atlético del cazador. Cada músculo se marcaba con cada movimiento que hacía de sus brazos. Los mechones de cabello oscuro, descansaban a la altura de su cuello dejando escapar gotas de agua. Ahora entendía por que el cazador se levantaba tan temprano, seguramente acababa de bañarse y por eso no traía la camisola.  
  
Levanto sus manos hasta su pecho tratando de detener ese latido acelerado. Y bajo los pliegues de la capa puedo sentir algo duro y redondo que palpo con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
-- Por que no sales de una buena vez y dejas de estarme espiando?  
  
La voz fría del cazador le tomo por sorpresa asustándolo. Como se había dado cuenta que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta?. El cazador solo giro un poco su cabeza, sin soltar el arco y la flecha, y le vio fijamente soltando la flecha que viajo por el aire de forma firme y se encajo de forma maestra sobre el blanco a varios pies de distancia.  
  
-- No quería interrumpirte – dijo Duo saliendo por completo de la cabaña con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y aun con las manos sobre aquello que ocultaba los pliegues de la capa.  
  
-- Tu respiración acelerada me distrajo – dijo Heero volteando a verlo de forma fija. Duo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y un rubor aun más intenso le cubrió el rostro – por que me miras de esa forma?  
  
-- Lo... lo siento mucho! – dijo Duo de forma nerviosa desviando la vista del cuerpo de Heero – voy a darle de comer a los animales – dijo de forma apresurada encaminando sus pasos hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña donde estaba el establo.  
  
Heero solo observo como Duo se perdía detrás de la cabaña, le había inquietado esa mirada sobre su cuerpo. No debía haberse quitado la camisola, pero después de haberse bañado en el estanque, su cuerpo aun estaba húmedo y tampoco sabía que el trenzado iba a salir en ese preciso instante. Además, no tenía por que haberse inquietado... se dijo a si mismo regresando su vista hasta el blanco que había colocado a la distancia. Era mentira lo que había dicho Wufei, él no estaba interesado en el trenzado, solo era un sirviente y estaría con él hasta que cubriera su deuda... nada más.  
  
"O hasta que decida marcharse..."  
  
Esa voz en su cabeza de nuevo le hizo dejar de estirar el arco y regresar su vista hasta el punto exacto donde Duo había desaparecido.  
  
  
  
Duo se sentía acalorado, ni siquiera entendía por que se había comportado de esa forma frente al ogro de Heero. Tenía muy poco de conocerlo, pero era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba ante su presencia... que caso tenía mentirse. La primera vez fue en el estanque, cuando lo vio acostado en las hierbas y la segunda era ahora, cuando lo vio sin la camisola.  
  
Pero que diablos le estaba pasando?  
  
Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y llegó hasta el cobertizo donde Heero guardaba los granos y comenzó a llevarlos para alimentar a las gallinas, ya no pesaba tanto como el primer día. Ahora podía incluso cargar el saco que antes le había tirado. Quizá por eso había logrado derribar al cazador de ojos negros, por que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros al solo imaginarse siendo aun más fuerte de lo que era Trowa... o mucho mejor que eso... siendo más fuerte que el ogro de Heero Yuy. Encogió su brazo para ver si tenía músculos como los de Heero... se sintió sonrojar de nuevo al recordar los fuertes músculos del cazador y bajo los brazos de forma apresurada y al hacerlo algo sobresalió de entre los pliegues de su capa.  
  
-- No debí traerlo – se dijo a si mismo viendo entre sus manos un medallón con la cadena de oro – pero desde que lo tengo nunca me lo he quitado. Aun así es de oro y si algún día alguien lo ve, pueden intentar quitármelo – y viendo de nuevo la inscripción, decidió guardarlo entre sus ropas.  
  
  
  
Wufei se había levantado a la carrera al no ver ni a Heero ni a Duo dentro de la cabaña. Y salió a toda prisa topándose con Heero como lo había hecho Duo antes.  
  
-- Donde esta? – pregunto Wufei a toda prisa.  
  
-- Donde esta quien? – pregunto Heero sin dejar de ver el blanco a la distancia y estirando el arco.  
  
-- Pues quien ha de ser, el vagabundo ex trenzado?  
  
Heero lanzo la flecha, dando justo en el blanco para girarse hasta Wufei con el seño fruncido. Se había puesto la camisola y ajustado sus cintos con armas. Wufei solo cruzo los brazos sin inmutarse ante la mirada de su amigo.  
  
-- De nuevo ha vuelto a ser trenzado – afirmo Heero pasando por en frente de Wufei sin mirarlo. Wufei solo parpadeo sin entender.  
  
-- No comprendo?  
  
-- Sencillo. A Duo le crece con suma rapidez el cabello. Ayer se lo cortaste, hoy vuelve a tenerlo largo – Wufei solo dibujo una mueca, eso era algo que comprobaría después. Ahora Heero parecía molesto, pero por que?  
  
-- Ayer me dijiste que no estabas interesado en él. No me digas que ya cambiaste de opinión? – dijo Wufei.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero caminando solo unos pasos hasta dejar el arco y las flechas detenidos en un tronco seco.  
  
-- Ya cambiaste de opinión? Si es así, yo respetare eso – dijo Wufei descruzando los brazos para agitarlos en negativa – no voy a competir contigo por algo que legalmente es tuyo – Heero se volteo bruscamente para ver a Wufei.  
  
-- Ya te dije que Duo no me pertenece y si esta dispuesto a irse contigo por su voluntad no haré nada por detenerlo – Wufei sonrió.  
  
-- Entonces donde esta?  
  
-- Cumpliendo con sus labores, dándoles de comer a los animales.  
  
-- En ese caso, voy al establo – dijo caminando y perdiéndose en el mismo punto en el que Duo se había perdido.  
  
-- Maldición... - murmuro Heero desviando la vista con molestia de ese lugar y caminando del lado contrario de la cabaña.  
  
  
  
Duo acariciaba por igual las crines de Zero y Sheldong y ambos animales estaban por completo quietos, disfrutando de las caricias de los dedos largos del joven frente a ellos. Ambos comían tranquilos. Duo no entendía por que se sentía mejor entre esos animales que entre las personas. Si él muriera y reencarnara en algún animal, le encantaría que fuera en un caballo. Si... en un magnifico caballo como estos que tenía al frente o como en su yegua Shinimagi... cuanto quería a esa yegua, al grado de considerarla una persona. Era la más inteligente de la cuadra y siempre le obedecía en todo. A veces pensaba que Shinigami tenía mente propia, por que siempre trataba de protegerle, aun que él le pidiera lo contrario.  
  
Wufei había llegado hasta las puertas del establo y vio a Duo de espaldas. Al parecer Heero había tenido razón y el cabello de Duo ahora era tan largo como el día anterior. Ahora que podía verlo un poco mejor, no podía negar que era...  
  
-- Hermoso – la voz a sus espaldas le sorprendió y giro para ver al cazador de ojos negros que le veía fijamente – veo que los caballos te quieren, incluso ese diablo de zero – dijo Wufei caminando hasta estar cerca de Sheldong y acariciar al igual que Duo su crin.  
  
-- Si, los caballos me quieren – dijo Duo levantando su mano de la crin de Sheldon para evitar que por accidente fuera a chocar con la mano de Wufei, pero se vio sorprendido al sentir los dedos de Wufei cerrase sobre su muñeca.  
  
-- A Sheldong le gusta lo que hacías – dijo Wufei sin dejar de verlo – seguramente a mi también me gustaría... de ser un caballo – dijo intentando sonreír.  
  
Duo solo lo observo tratando de separar su mano del agarre de Wufei, pero este no daba el menor indicio de querer soltarlo. Sus ojos negros le miraban de una forma que le hacía sentir incomodo, no era la misma mirada que Heero le dedicaba, esta mirada, seguida de esa mueca en forma de sonrisa le hacía sentir desconfianza.  
  
-- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Wufei sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo largo del trenzado.  
  
-- Solo le doy de comer a los animales – dijo Duo tratando de quitar su muñeca de la mano de Wufei. Pero Wufei lo jaló más fuerte acercándolo hasta su cuerpo haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera.  
  
-- No me refiero a eso... me refiero a que haces aquí, con Yuy?  
  
-- Le hice perder mucho por dejar escapar a sus animales, tengo que pagarle...  
  
-- Eso es mentira... - dijo Wufei sonriendo tomando a Duo por las cintas de la camisola – él me dijo que te libero de la deuda, así que puedes irte – entonces tan rápido como lo había sujetado lo soltó – te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
Duo parpadeo sin entender que había sido todo eso. A caso era parte de la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior?  
  
-- No, me quedo con Heero – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para intentar salir del establo.  
  
Pero entonces sintió como la mano de Wufei lo tomaba fuertemente por uno de los brazos y lo cercaba contra la cuadra donde estaba Zero impidiéndole que se moviera.  
  
-- Suéltame! – dijo Duo tratando de romper el cerco que Wufei había formado frente a él y la caballeriza de Zero.  
  
-- Vendrás conmigo vagabundo, yo no te obligara a trabajar. Yo pagare tu deuda con Heero. El no te detendrá aquí...  
  
-- Heero dijo que si me iba de forma voluntaria contigo, no intentaría detenerme. Pero yo no me iré contigo.  
  
-- Como supiste eso? Él te lo dijo?  
  
-- Los escuche anoche...  
  
-- Oh vaya sorpresa, entonces ya sabes lo que siento por ti – Duo solo observo el rostro de Wufei. Por que esa mirada seguía en él. Wufei lo apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo y él ya no quería estar así.  
  
-- Suéltame! – volvió a decir en voz alta, haciendo que Zero lanzara una patada con las patas traseras y lanzando a los dos al frente. Duo sonrió al ver al caballo de Heero, le había ayudado como solía hacerle Shinigami. Después volteo a ver a Wufei que se levantaba entre las astillas de la madera donde había caído – te lo tienes bien merecido.  
  
-- Si, se lo tiene merecido.  
  
Ambos voltearon hasta la entrada del establo, donde Heero permanecía con los brazos cruzados viendo a su amigo y al trenzado.  
  
-- Ahora vete a recoger leña, por que no hay para el desayuno – dijo viendo a Duo – yo tengo que hablar con Wufei.  
  
-- Ah, esta bien! – dijo Duo con fastidio – pero nada podrá convencerme de irme con él! – dijo señalando a Wufei que se había quedado quieto en el suelo del establo.  
  
-- No te obligare a marcharte – dijo Heero aun con los brazos cruzado viendo fijamente a Duo. Duo sonrió en respuesta y les dio la espalda a ambos para ira a recoger leña.  
  
-- Tu maldito caballo casi me mata! – escucho Duo la queja de Wufei antes de salir rumbo al bosque.  
  
  
  
El sol pintaba ya los bastos campos del camino al palacio de descanso del reino Schbeiker. En cuanto el sol estuviera en lo más alto, el palacio se haría visible a la vista de todos los que cabalgaban hasta allí.  
  
Quatre había salido contento de palacio, Trowa iba cabalgando a su lado y por ordenes de su tío, todo el sequito de guardias debería permanecer con Quatre en el palacio del rey Schbeiker. Eso quería decir que Trowa estaría con él todo ese tiempo y eso le ponía feliz.  
  
Pero el viaje era largo y debido a lo tarde que había dormido la noche anterior y a que había tenido que levantarse temprano para partir, ahora el cansancio le inundaba y los ojos se le cerraban.  
  
Levanto su mano para tallar sus ojos y así evitar que el sueño pudiera vencerle haciendo que cayera del caballo, no podía pasar semejante vergüenza delante de los guardias de palacio.  
  
-- Su majestad Quatre!...  
  
El hombre más anciano que iba a la cabeza del sequito de guardias se aproximo a su lado, haciendo que Quatre volteara a verlo y le sonriera de forma cansada.  
  
-- Debimos haber traído un carruaje para que pudiera descansar su majestad. Quiere que nos detengamos? – pregunto el soldado de forma comprensiva.  
  
-- No, no se preocupe por mi capitán. Yo estaré bien, solo estoy un poco cansado – dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- Se esta quedando dormido majestad – insistió el hombre.  
  
-- Lo lamento! – dijo Quatre totalmente ruborizado – en verdad lo lamento, no quería que me vieran, pero no he podido evitarlo – el hombre mayor solo sonrió.  
  
-- No se preocupe majestad, le conozco desde que era un niño y se lo mucho que se preocupa por su primo. Por eso no ha dormido estos días, verdad? – Quatre solo asintió – lo encontraran, se lo aseguro y lo encontraran bien.  
  
-- Se lo agradezco capitán – dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- Ahora, hagamos algo con respecto a su cansancio – dijo el hombre deteniendo al resto de los guardias. Quatre se sobresalto de lo repentino de la orden – Trowa! Llevaras a su majestad en tu caballo para evitar que se caiga si se duerme.  
  
-- Si señor! – dijo Trowa en tono firme.  
  
Quatre se sonrojo totalmente al saber lo que implicaban esas ordenes... Trowa lo llevaría en brazos hasta el castillo de Hilde. Estaría todo el tiempo junto a él, respirando su aroma y sintiendo la tibieza de su piel... como la vez en que se quedo en su habitación.  
  
Trowa desmonto de su caballo y se dirigió al de Quatre para ayudarle a desmontar el suyo y subirlo al de él. Quatre pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Trowa, una sonrisa que había sido dirigida a él, por que al darse la vuelta al resto de sus compañeros, Trowa seguía igual de serio que siempre.  
  
-- Espero no le moleste viajar con Trowa – dijo el hombre a Quatre – pero es el más joven y más delgado. Su caballo no resentir el peso extra.  
  
-- No me molesta capitán – dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
El capitán entrego las riendas de Sandrock, el caballo de Quatre, al último soldado del sequito, mientras Trowa subió al suyo, detrás del cuerpo delgado del rubio.  
  
Quatre sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, cuando sintió las manos de Trowa rodear su cintura por debajo de la capa roja que cubría su cuerpo.  
  
-- No se preocupe majestad, yo le cuidare todo el tiempo... - escucho el susurro de la voz de Trowa a su oído, mientras avanzaban con el resto de los soldados y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.  
  
  
  
De nuevo recogiendo leña... ya se estaba cansando de hacer todos los días lo mismo. Pero no quería que el cazador se diera cuenta que muy a penas y podía levantar el hacha. Mientras el cazador salía a poner las trampas, hacía intentos por levantarla y cortar los troncos para hacerlos leña. Por los menos los troncos duraban más que las ramas secas. Con unos días más de practica, estaba seguro que podría cortar la leña con facilidad y dejaría de recoger ramas en el bosque.  
  
Alcanzo a ver una sombra de reojo y se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedo quieto intentando escuchar algo. No sabía si serían alguno de los cazadores que había ido a buscarle. Wufei se había quedado en el establo preparando a su caballo y los animales para irse al pueblo y Heero se había quedado con él.  
  
Giro el rostro por completo al escuchar como las ramas de las hierbas se rompían... las ramas que traía en sus manos cayeron por completo al suelo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-- Hermosa! – grito Duo mientras corría hasta el lugar donde estaba la sombra oculta.  
  
Heero dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía Wufei y se levanto de golpe haciendo que Wufei se extrañara. Pero más se extraño cuando Heero abandono a toda prisa el establo dejándolo solo sin ninguna explicación.  
  
-- Mi linda princesa, no deberías estar aquí, por que me has seguido? Me extrañabas?  
  
Las palabras cariñosas de Duo llegaban claramente hasta sus oídos. Quien estaba con el trenzado? Quien era la dichosa princesa? Y por que le había seguido?  
  
-- No quiero que estés solita en casa, pero tampoco puedes quedarte conmigo... lo entiendes verdad?  
  
Heero abrió las ramas de los árboles que ocultaban la silueta del trenzado. Pero los troncos de los árboles le impedían ver la figura que estaba frente a él. Mientras caminaba iba sacando su espada de la funda. Por que sentía tanta furia?  
  
Duo sintió como si una corriente le recorriera la espalda y volteo bruscamente para ver a Heero acercarse con la espada en la mano.  
  
-- Corre!! – grito Duo mientras Heero corrió siguiendo el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles – No Heero, déjala ir!!  
  
Pero Heero ignoro las suplicas de Duo, tenía que saber quine era ella. Tenía que saber quien era la chica a la que Duo le hablaba tan cariñosamente y como había dado con el trenzado. Siguió corriendo siguiendo el sonido de las hierbas al romperse y de las ramas al moverse. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y no sabía que extrañas emociones le estaban inundando.  
  
Duo corrió detrás de Heero, gritando que se detuviera, que dejara de perseguirla. Pero Heero corría más rápido que él.  
  
Heero se detuvo en un claro, tratando de escuchar los movimientos de las ramas, pero solo escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Duo que se acercaba corriendo y un sonido extraño en el aire muy cerca...  
  
Heero volteo de pronto al sentir algo a sus espaldas y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver parado en dos patas a un hermoso corcel negro que comenzó a relinchar y amenazaba con caerle encima. Al mover sus patas delanteras en el aire, golpeo la espada que traía en la mano y le hizo perder el equilibrio lanzándolo al suelo. Si el caballo caía ahora sobre él, no habría nada que le salvara...  
  
-- Shinigami!! – gritó Duo atravesándose delante de Heero y del caballo con ambos brazos extendidos – detente!, Heero no es un enemigo!!!...  
  
El caballo siguió en dos patas frente a Duo, mientras Heero observaba todo. Entonces el grito de un águila le distrajo al tiempo en que vio como el ave alzando sus alas y mostrando sus garras se lanzaba contra Duo.  
  
Duo levanto ambos brazos para protegerse de las garras del ave, mientras el caballo comenzó a patalear defendiendo a Duo de las peligrosas garras del águila, dándole tiempo a Heero para que se levantara.  
  
-- Wing! – grito Heero extendiendo su mano enguantada y haciendo que el animal se posara sobre ella.  
  
Duo abrió un solo ojo al no escuchar más los relinchos del caballo y los gritos del águila. Bajo los brazos y vio la mirada que Heero le dirigía. El caballo se había acercado a él y ahora estaba quieto.  
  
-- Que significa esto Duo? De quien es ese caballo? – pregunto Heero viendo fijamente al trenzado.  
  
-- Es una yegua, se llama Shinigami y es mía – dijo Duo acariciando la crin del animal que había agachado la cabeza – Y ese maldito animal que casi me saca los ojos es tuyo? – pregunto a su vez Duo.  
  
-- Se llama Wing y es un águila real. Supongo que pensó que me atacabas e intento protegerme – afirmo Heero.  
  
-- Sacándome los ojos? – dijo Duo algo molesto.  
  
-- Tu maldita yegua también estuvo a punto de hacerme daño.  
  
-- Solo por que tu la atacaste primero!, que pretendías sacando tu espada he? Creías que un pobre caballo se defendiera con otra igual? No creo que con sus pezuñas pudiera sostener una espada... - Heero solo entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-- Pensé que le hablabas a una persona, jamás imagine que eso de princesa se lo decías a tu yegua... - Duo esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-- Me dirás que te pusiste celoso? – dijo Duo entre risitas burlonas.  
  
-- No seas idiota! – dijo Heero de forma fría – no es común que venga gente a esta parte del bosque. Solo quería saber si no era peligrosa.  
  
-- Mi Shinigami no es peligrosa – dijo Duo que durante todo el tiempo no había dejado de acariciar al animal.  
  
-- Es linda – dijo Heero viendo el hermoso color negro del animal – te doy 100 moneas por ella... - dijo Heero viendo al animal, pero Duo bajo las cejas con molestia.  
  
-- Shinigami no esta en venta... - aseguro Duo apretando el hocico del animal a su pecho.  
  
-- 200 monedas es mi última oferta, te descontaría bastante de tu deuda. Son seis meses menos – dijo Heero desviando su vista del caballo a los ojos violetas de Duo.  
  
-- Olvídalo!, ya te dije que Shinigami no esta en venta – volvió a decir Duo de forma sería.  
  
-- Si piensas tenerla contigo, deberás agregar los gastos que conlleve el mantenerla, a tu deuda – dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hasta el establo de nuevo con Wufei. Wing traía algo para él.  
  
Duo solo observo como Heero partía, al paso que iba, se pasaría toda la vida con él... suspiro resignado y abrazo a Shinigami con una hermosa sonrisa. Realmente la había extrañado mucho y ahora Shinigami volvía a él. Pero como había logrado encontrarlo?  
  
Heero se fue en silenció hasta el establo. No cabía duda que la yegua que Duo aseguraba era suya era muy hermosa. Se notaba que era una yegua salvaje, como lo era Zero. Pero su pelaje estaba muy bien cuidado, se notaba que se cepillaba a diario y su crin era de un color negro que con el reflejo del sol lanzaba destellos azulados. Pero como esa yegua había logrado dar con el trenzado? Como le había seguido hasta el bosque?  
  
Zero había podido regresar hasta el bosque por que esa había sido su casa desde que era un potro. Pero Shinigami había seguido a Duo hasta un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella... Como diablos un caballo había podido seguir a su amo? Y por que diablos el trenzado le había puesto ese nombre al caballo? Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado...  
  
Ah, ahora podía recordarlo...  
  
Shinigamis eran los caballeros que protegían a los reyes hacía más de 20 años, aquellos guerreros legendarios que contaba la leyenda que tenían poderes asombrosos y que dejaban crecer su cabello hasta los talones. Aquellos que eran los seres mas bellos sobre todos la faz de la tierra... seguramente Duo también había oído esa historia y por eso le había puesto ese nombre a su caballo...  
  
  
  
Un hombre atravesó corriendo los arbustos a toda prisa, tratando de esquivar los carrizos y las hierbas altas que se alzaban en el camino. No había podido usar su caballo, por que de hacerlo seguramente le descubrirían y no podía darse ese lujo.  
  
-- Capitán!, Capitán! – grito al saberse cerca y que estaba lo suficiente lejos como para no ser escuchado por el sequito de guardias que se aproximaban por el camino.  
  
Un hombre alto y fornido, de barbas oscuras se levanto de entre los hombres espada en mano para acercarse al hombre que llegaba corriendo.  
  
-- Que sucede? Por que has abandonado tu puesto?  
  
-- Un... un contingente de 12 guardias se acerca por el camino al reino de Schbeiker. Vienen custodiando a un noble.  
  
-- Pudiste distinguir los emblemas? A que reino pertenecen?  
  
-- Al reino de Low Capitán. Y van custodiando a alguien importante, por que están muy bien armados.  
  
-- A Traize? – pregunto el hombre barbado.  
  
-- No. Es un joven rubio, idéntico a la princesa del reino Winner.  
  
-- A caso es... Quatre? – dijo el hombre asombrado – tiene que ser Quatre! Es el príncipe. Por los dioses!, tenemos la oportunidad de llevarlo con nosotros! A LOS CABALLOS – grito el hombre, haciendo que todos los hombres montaran de un salto – Traigan al príncipe Winner sano y salvo.  
  
  
  
Wing traía atada a su pata un mensaje, Wufei la había dejado en su cabaña para que en cuanto llegara la persona de la que estaba enamorado, le avisara. Y ahora llegaba con ese mensaje que estaba esperando desde hace días.  
  
Pero al abrirlo, sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos en él. No sabía que diablos decía... Volteo buscando a Heero pero este había desaparecido. Así que salio en su búsqueda y lo encontró frente a la cabaña con el trenzado y un caballo negro.  
  
-- De donde salió ese animal? – pregunto Wufei al ver a la yegua.  
  
-- Es de Duo – dijo Heero sin dar más explicaciones. Wufei solo entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-- Tengo un problema – dijo Wufei – necesito a alguien que sepa leer y escribir – Duo levanto la vista de su yegua y se acerco a ambos con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Yo se leer y escribir – dijo Duo sintiéndose importante por una vez. Pero Wufei y Heero le miraron extrañados.  
  
-- Tu?? – dijo incrédulo Wufei – como un vagabundo sabe leer y escribir?  
  
Duo se sintió nervioso, era verdad lo que Wufei decía, como podía un vagabundo saber leer y escribir. Solo los nobles sabían hacerlo. Que explicación podría darles ahora?, solo le quedaba enfrentarlos con su acostumbrado sarcasmo, intentando que se olvidaran del asunto.  
  
-- Bueno y que de extraño tiene que lo sepa? No por andar mal vestido, mal comido y mal arreglado debo ser un completo palurdo... como tu – dijo sonriendo, ante la vista encolerizada de Wufei – comprenderás...  
  
-- Veamos si es cierto – dijo Heero tomando la nota que Wufei sostenía y entregándosela a Duo – lee...  
  
-- Claro, con la palabra mágica – dijo tomando la carta y sentándose en una piedra sin hacer nada.  
  
-- No existe una palabra mágica vagabundo trenzado – dijo enfadado Wufei  
  
-- Claro que existe – refuto Duo – y con esa palabra puedes hacer maravillas.  
  
-- Ah si y cual es? – cuestiono Wufei.  
  
-- Por Favor!  
  
-- Tu eres el sirviente de Yuy, así que no voy a pedirte las cosas como un favor. Solo lee!! – dijo Wufei poniéndose de pie para tomar a Duo por la camisola.  
  
-- Déjalo Wufei - ordeno Heero.  
  
-- Vas a permitir que tu sirviente me hable de esa forma Yuy? – dijo Volteando a ver a Heero sin soltar a Duo.  
  
-- Si – dijo Heero haciendo que Wufei lo soltara.  
  
-- Ahora entiendo como deben sentirse todos aquellos a los que mi tío siempre trata mal – murmuro Duo sentándose de nuevo en la roca que le servía de silla. Mientras Heero entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario.  
  
-- Ahora lee Duo... por favor – dijo Heero, volviendo a su lugar en el tronco del árbol.  
  
-- Lo haré solo por que me lo pediste por favor Heero – dijo mirando con recelo a Wufei que le veía aun molesto.  
  
Duo se aclaro la garganta y extendió el manuscrito que Heero le había dejado caer en la mano. No sabía por que Heero simplemente no se lo había extendido, es que le tenía repugnancia y no quería tocarlo? O cual era el motivo? A caso un sirviente no podía tocar a su amo?... las cosas en su reino parecían no estar funcionando como su tío le había hecho creer.  
  
-- Entonces vas a leer o no? – cuestiono Wufei al ver a Duo perdido en la carta.  
  
-- He, si, claro – dijo Duo regresando a la carta – Bueno, pues comienza así.  
  
"Mi Querido Príncipe..."  
  
Duo soltó la carcajada al terminar de decir las primeras palabras, mientras Wufei solo le observo con la vista clavada en su rostro.  
  
-- Como puede alguien considerarte un príncipe? – dijo Duo sin dejar de reír, pero en cuanto sintió que algo filoso se atravesaba ante sus ojos, guardo silencio.  
  
-- Cierra la boca y sigue leyendo y mas vale que te guardes tus opiniones, por que nadie te las esta pidiendo – dijo Wufei apretando los dientes por el enojo.  
  
-- Esta bien, esta bien... sigo leyendo.  
  
"Mi querido Príncipe:  
  
Los días y las noches se pasan tan lentos cuando no estas, necesito verte, necesito oír tu melodiosa voz..."  
  
-- Guarda silencio – volvió a decir Wufei cuando vio que Duo trataba de aguantarse la risa.  
  
"No sabes como ansió que llegue la mañana de el día en que nos vemos para verte donde siempre, para sentirme de nuevo entre tus brazos, para soñar que no existen diferencias... por que entre dos almas como las nuestras, no hay distinción alguna...  
  
Te espero con ansias en el lugar de siempre.  
  
Tu Princesa"  
  
-- Y bien?, que opinas Yuy? – pregunto Wufei viendo a Heero.  
  
-- No opino nada – dijo Heero con la vista fija en el trenzado. Algo había captado su atención, cuando Duo dejo de leer, su mirada había caído al suelo. No se veía mas ese mueca de burla en su rostro, que era lo que le había pasado?  
  
-- Por que no Yuy? Dime algo, aun que sea dime que soy un idiota por enamorarme de quien no debo.  
  
-- Entonces te lo diré, eres un idiota. – dijo Heero levantándose del tronco.  
  
-- No, no lo es – dijo Duo volteando a verlos. Tanto Wufei como Heero voltearon a verlo sin comprender. Duo entonces se paro para verlos a los dos – por que una persona es Idiota por enamorarse? Que sabe el corazón de diferencias sociales? Lo único que debería importar es si eres o no correspondido. En este mundo hay demasiadas cosas por que preocuparse... por que sumarle el amor a ellas?, cuando el amor debe ser felicidad, entendimiento... – Duo vio asustado que de nuevo estaba dejando notar que no era un simple vagabundo, si seguía delatándose de esa forma, quedaría al descubierto antes de lo que tenía pensado.  
  
-- Tu no eres un simple vagabundo – dijo Wufei acercándose peligrosamente a Duo, Duo solo se retiro hasta topar con un árbol a sus espaldas.  
  
-- Déjalo Wufei – ordeno de nuevo Heero, Wufei se acerco a él para murmurarle.  
  
-- Yuy, ese tipo no es lo que dice ser. Ya vistes sus manos? – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a las manos bien cuidadas de Duo.  
  
-- Si, ya las había visto.  
  
-- También vistes sus botas, su cabello, su piel? – volvió a cuestionar Wufei.  
  
-- El dijo que las botas y el cuchillo las había robado. El cabello largo es algo que ya viste, crece por una extraña razón...  
  
-- No me refiero a lo largo, me refiero a lo bien cuidado. Un vagabundo no sabría leer y escribir, este tipo no es lo que dice ser, debe ser un espía...  
  
-- No lo es – dijo Heero con confianza.  
  
-- Por que lo dices tan convencido? – Heero miro a Duo, que solo les observaba sin decir nada.  
  
-- Por que en sus ojos y en ciertas actitudes se ve su inocencia... – Wufei le miro extrañado.  
  
-- Inocencia?  
  
-- Si te quedaras un poco mas, sabrías a que me refiero.  
  
-- Oigan ustedes dos, por que me ven de esa forma? – dijo Duo sintiéndose nervioso.  
  
-- Estamos viendo la forma en que nos divertiremos contigo – dijo Wufei sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-- Divertirse conmigo? A caso tienen algún juego en mente? – dijo Duo sin entender lo que Wufei quería decir.  
  
-- Por supuesto – dijo Wufei volteando a ver a Heero – yo al frente y tu atrás – y camino hasta Duo después de eso. Duo no entendió.  
  
-- Que juego es ese? – pregunto al ver a Wufei cerca de él.  
  
-- Es fácil – dijo levantando la camisa del frente para desatar el cincho que sostenía sus pantalones – yo bajo mis pantalones y tu...  
  
-- En que clase de juego necesitas quitarte los pantalones? – dijo Duo calmadamente sin entender nada. Wufei se detuvo y volteo a ver a Heero que solo le observaba con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada.  
  
-- Te lo dije – contesto Heero a Wufei que solo sonrió.  
  
-- Olvídalo – dijo Wufei regresando con Heero – necesito que le escribas en respuesta a mi princesa, necesitare de nuevo a Wing para que entregue el mensaje.  
  
-- Muy bien, dile a Duo lo que quieres que escriba, mientras voy a buscar a Wing.  
  
-- Ahora también debo hacerle de escribano? – dijo Duo asombrado – no te conformas con que te haya barrido, recogido, buscado leña, lavado trastes, dado de comer a los animales y cocinado porquerías, ahora también soy el escribano de este palurdo?  
  
-- Antes di que no te ha pedido que seas algo mas... – dijo Wufei acercándose a Duo.  
  
-- Algo más... como que? – cuestiono Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Algo que quizá no te gustaría – dijo riendo – o quien sabe, quizá y te guste...  
  
Duo no entendió nada de lo que le dijo Wufei, solo sabía que el cazador de ojos negros no le caía nada bien, que lo trataba como si fuera... si, como si fuera lo que se suponía que era; un sirviente. Pero si era el sirviente de Heero, por que Heero no lo trataba de esa forma? Por que Heero le pedía que hiciera las cosas, pero de una forma diferente. Le explicaba con paciencia como hacer las cosas que el no sabía hacer y a él le gustaba la forma en la que Heero se lo pedía. Pero que era esa otra cosa que Heero le podía pedir y que quizá le gustara? No entendía eso...  
  
Mientras Heero buscaba a Wing, Wufei comenzó a dictarle a Duo lo que quería que dijera la carta, pero a Duo se le ocurrió una forma de tomar revancha con ese palurdo que lo trataba tan mal.  
  
  
  
Quatre sintió una agitación en su pecho. Algo no estaba bien y comenzó a preocuparse. Llegaban hasta él sentimientos encontrados que no podía detener. Volteaba para todos lados tratando de identificar a quien pertenecían todos esos sentimientos que le estaban llegando. Pero los soldados que le acompañaban estaban muy tranquilos y lo que el sentía era mucha agitación.  
  
-- Sucede algo majestad? – pregunto Trowa al sentir el movimiento de Quatre. Quatre se sonrojo al sentir el brazo de Trowa sobre su hombro.  
  
-- N... no, no pasa nada – dijo Quatre algo nervioso.  
  
Pero casi al mismo tiempo en que Quatre daba su respuesta, varios hombres a caballo con espadas en mano les salieron al paso haciendo que los caballos se replegaran alrededor de Quatre y sacaran sus armas.  
  
-- Entréguenos a su majestad Quatre! – grito uno de los hombres.  
  
Los soldados rápidamente sacaron sus armas, los hombres frente a ellos no traían insignia, eso solo significaba que podían ser ladrones o enemigos de otros reinos que habían reconocido a Quatre.  
  
Quatre busco su espada bajo la capa, pero Trowa elevo antes que él su brazo, arco y flecha en mano.  
  
-- Sobre nuestro cadáver! – grito el capitán a los hombres – déjenos pasar o mueren bajo nuestras armas.  
  
- Su majestad Quatre vendrá con nosotros, aun que para eso tengamos que matarnos unos a otros!...  
  
Con el último comentario los hombres a caballo dieron un grito que hizo que el corazón de Quatre se helara. Esos hombres estaban dispuestos a llevarlo con ellos aun que para eso tuvieran que morir.  
  
-- Protege a su majestad, Trowa – dijo el capitán al tiempo en que ponía en marcha a su caballo y se dirigía a los hombres que se acercaban espadas en mano.  
  
Pronto los soldados se vieron enfrascados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero los forajidos eran más jóvenes y con mas fuerza. Los ojos de Quatre vieron con horror como el capitán de la fuerza de Low caía bajo la espada de un hombre de barbas. Cuando la vista del hombre choco con la de él, pudo sentir que no se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho. Casi le pareció escucharle gritar que se estaba defendiendo.  
  
-- Llévatelo Trowa! – grito el capitán desde el suelo, bañado en sangre.  
  
Dos de los forajidos se acercaron a todo galope hasta donde Trowa permanecía con Quatre. No podía arriesgar al rubio, tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo. Solo con los pies movió al caballo para que emprendiera el camino dejando a tras la batalla entre soldados y forajidos. Pero el hombre de barba, subió de un salto a su caballo y comenzó a perseguirlos junto a dos más de sus hombres.  
  
-- Sujétate Quatre! – grito Trowa al rubio, mientras tomaba las riendas con ambos brazos y ordenaba al caballo andar a todo galope.  
  
-- Deténganse!!, deténganse antes de que sea tarde!!!...  
  
Quatre se sujete fuertemente al cuerpo de Trowa, sabía que podría defenderse con su espada. Pero esos hombrees eran más que ellos. Tres contra dos no sería una lucha justa. Asomo su rostro entre los pliegues de la capa de Trowa, tratando de ver que tan lejos venían los hombres. Pero estos iban algo retirados, pero se sorprendió al ver a uno de ellos levantando un arco y apuntándole directo a Trowa.  
  
-- NOOO! – grito cuando vio que el arquero había disparado y que la flecha viajaba con una puntería precisa y daba sobre el cuerpo de Trowa - Trowa!!!  
  
El caballo comenzó a perder velocidad al no sentir que le fueran jalando las riendas. Trowa se había recargado sobre el cuerpo del rubio al haber sido herido de gravedad por los forajidos. Quatre estaba asustado al pensar que Trowa estaba mal herido, en esos momentos no le importaba su propia seguridad, solo le importaba detenerse en algún punto y ver como se encontraba Trowa.  
  
De forma firme arrebato las riendas de las manos de Trowa he hizo que el arquero sujetara su cintura. Tenía que salir de esa pelea lo más pronto posible. Y si Trowa estaba herido, solo él podría sacarlos ahora.  
  
-- Sujétate Trowa, no te sueltes – dijo Quatre, al tiempo en que encajaba los talones en el cuerpo del caballo y agitaba las riendas para hacer que siguiera corriendo.  
  
Trowa sentía el dolor de la flecha encajada en su espalda, podía sentir la sangre brotando de la herida a borbotones. Se sentía débil y comenzaba a ver pequeñas luces cuando abría los ojos. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil... cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro que no sobrevivía... cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía de no haberle podido decir a Quatre cuanto le amaba...  
  
Pero estaba feliz de poder morir a su lado...  
  
  
  
Wufei había mandado la nota que Duo había escrito en la pata de Wing y la había soltado. Heero había entrenado bien al ave para que llevara mensajes entre su cabaña y la del cazador de ojos negros. La había encontrado en las faldas de la montaña. Al parecer había caído de su nido y siendo solo un polluelo, iba a morir si no hacía algo al respecto. Por eso la había llevado hasta su cabaña y pacientemente la había alimentado hasta que estuvo en condiciones de hacerlo sola. Por eso el ave le obedecía y seguía sus instrucciones.  
  
Wufei había sacado a Sheldong y se despedía de Heero. Al haber recibido la nota de su princesa, le había asegurado a Heero que regresaría en un par de días para llevar a los animales al pueblo. Pero que ahora tenía una cita importante que no quería posponer.  
  
-- Te prometo que en dos días estoy de regreso – dijo Wufei mientras montaba a su caballo y veía a Heero – llegaré a mi cabaña al anochecer.  
  
-- Esta bien – contesto el cazador. Wufei jaló las riendas del caballo disponiéndose a partir, pero antes de ponerse en marcho, volvió a jalar las riendas para regresar a Heero.  
  
-- Escúchame Yuy! – dijo Wufei viendo de reojo a Duo que intentaba a toda costa levantar el hacha para cortar la leña – tienes en tus manos una bomba de tiempo – dijo en voz baja – tu sabes como yo, que ese trenzado es demasiado vistoso – aseguro – tarde o temprano va a nacer en ti la necesidad de tocarlo y que harás? Sabes que puedes matarlo si lo haces.  
  
-- No tienes por que preocuparte por eso – aseguro Heero – hasta ahora no he tenido problemas.  
  
-- Se que tu tienes las mismas ideas que yo con respecto al amor. No importa si es un hombre o una mujer. Pero date cuenta que no debes...  
  
-- Basta Wufei – dijo Heero de forma dura – yo se perfectamente lo que puedo y no puedo hacer – Wufei se enderezo en su montura y volteo a ver a Duo.  
  
-- Hey tu! – Duo volteo a ver a Wufei al darse cuenta que ese grito era para él.  
  
-- Me llamo Duo, no Hey tu! – dijo Duo algo molesto.  
  
-- Como sea... quieres venir conmigo? – dijo tendiéndole la mano para invitarlo a subir. Heero solo frunció el entre cejo al ver lo que su amigo el cazador hacía.  
  
-- Ni loco! – dijo Duo molesto – no me iría contigo ni aun que fuera la única forma de sobrevivir!!! – Wufei sonrió de forma abierta y regreso su mano hasta el caballo.  
  
-- Por eso mismo lo digo – dijo desviando la mirada hasta Heero – por que sería tu única oportunidad de vivir.  
  
Duo parpadeo sin entender mientras veía como Wufei se iba en Sheldong. Por que Wufei había dicho eso? A caso Heero era tan peligros que podría matarlo?... No, eso era imposible. El confiaba en Heero más de lo que podía confiar en ese cazador de ojos negros.  
  
Aun se preguntaba como era que Hilde le había conocido y se había enamorado de ese palurdo? Por que la nota que Wufei había recibido de su dichosa 'princesa' era de Hilde. Como no iba a reconocer su letra si se habían criado desde niños?  
  
En cuanto pudiera verla, iba a darle un buen regaño por haber caído en las manos de ese patán cazador de ojos negros...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
O_O... no había sido mi idea poner a Wufei interesado en Duo, pero una noche de locura se me ocurrió y pues esto fue lo que salio, jejejeje.  
  
Lamento no hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero yo prometí hacerlos cortos para poder subir uno por semana. Así que este es otro capitulo corto, aun que más largo que el anterior.  
  
Me han preguntado que significa 'Palurdo', lamento no haberles puesto el significado antes, pero palurdo significa que es una persona burda, idiota, tonta. Algo así, y Duo la utiliza por que encierra todos los insultos que le gustaría decirle a Wufei, jejeje.  
  
Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.  
  
Como siempre, mil gracias a mis amigas Faby, Claudia, Bony y Xcaret!.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contes:  
  
Suzaku-koi: Perdón!!!!, perdón!!!, perdón!!!! (maryluz hincada y suplicando por perdón a Susaku por su distracción!!!) En verdad no es mi intención dejar fuera a nadie de los reviews. Pero a veces se me pasa, perdón!!!! Ojalá puedas perdonarme!!!  
  
Loreto W: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, en verdad me gusta mucho la forma que tienes de desglosar mis historias, jejejeje. Me ayudan mucho. No estas tan perdida en tus conclusiones, pero en otras si andas perdida. Pero no te apures, que las cosas se irán aclarando con forma avance la historia.  
  
Hikauru Itzuko: Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y pues tus dudas han sido resueltas, jejejeje. Espero que satisfactoriamente. Lo malo es que seguramente han de haber surgido mas, jejejejeje.  
  
Angel de Luz: te vi en Escaflowne!!!, eres tu verdad????, aun no leo el fic, pero lo leeré muy pronto. Huuu, pues nos e ve a Heero bañándose en el río, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación, pero ya se ve a Heero sin camisa, jejejejejeje. Estoy segura que tu Diamond ha de haberte echado agua fría en esos momentos, jejejejejeje.  
  
Dennisse: ya apareció Shinigami, jejejeje. Y con respecto a las escenas entre Heero-Duo y Wufei, pues son las que más habrá en este fic, jejejeje. Ambos cazadores, ambos interesado en el trenzado, jejejeje. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Seguramente tu amiga debió quedar inundada de papel con el fic pasado, jejejejeje. Espero que este cap te haya parecido mas largo. Aun que nunca serán como los de juego, tratare de hacerlos de por lo menos 20 hojas.  
  
Dark Elliot: Pues tampoco soy fanática de Wu, pero me gusta meterlo para que cause problemas, jejejeje. Y los tacos... te los mando por correo electrónico, por fax o como?  
  
Seiryu: jejejejeje, esa frase me gusto "la maldición para los que comen pastel delante de los pobres", muy buena. Pero por eso dije desde el principio que este fic era Shonen ai, por que Heero no puede tocar a Duo sin que lo mate, jejejeje. En algún momento se romperá la maldición para que haya un contacto físico entre estos dos? Pues habrá que seguir leyendo, jejejejejejejeje. (Plan con maña para que no dejen de leer mi fic :P)  
  
Aiko Winner Barton: Pues la palabra ya esta aclarada, de todas formas viene en el diccionario, jejejeje. De allí la saque, jejejeje. No puedo hacer los cap mas largos por que me tardaría mas en subirlos, pero haré el intento.  
  
Kinyoubi: Que bueno que te gustan mis historias!!! Me alegra leer tu comentario. Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana para no tenerlas tanto tiempo esperando. Ojalá el resto de la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Noburo Tama: Gracias!!!! Que bueno que te gustan mis historias. Trato de respetar la forma de ser de los chicos G, pero no siempre es así, a veces es necesario exagerar algunas cosas (Relena, por ejemplo). Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu Review!!!  
  
zer0one: Muchas gracias zer0one!, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado también este capitulo.  
  
nataku maxwell: Hola nataku!!!, por tu nick hubiera creído que tu pareja favorita era Wufei con Duo. ¡x2 también es mi pareja favorita. Gracias por tus palabras y los capítulos los estoy tratando de subir por semana. Más no puedo dar un día concreto.  
  
Aguila Fanel: ya ta!!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojala también te guste este capitulo. Y sobre la maldición.... Nop, nada que ver con que a Duo le crezca el cabello, jejejeje. Ya sabrán todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review!!! 


	8. Cap 7 El terrible Don de Quatre

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
EL TERRIBLE DON DE QUATRE  
  
  
  
/*** Flasback *** /  
  
El sol de la mañana había pintado el cielo de colores y el canto de los pájaros y las palomas podía escucharse claramente entre los árboles del palacio de Low. Era primavera y las flores tapizaban los inmensos jardines y adornaban las copas de algunos árboles.  
  
Su excelencia Traize tenía días de haber vuelto de la conquista del reino de Barri y descansaba antes de emprender el camino a la conquista del reino de Peacemillon. Ahora practicaba el tiro con arco y flecha, mientras sus sobrinos y las princesas del reino de Catalonia y Schbeiker, jugaban en los jardines. Teniendo solo ocho años de edad, los niños solían divertirse sin tomar en cuenta que el reino de Low estaba en guerra contra otros reinos.  
  
Siendo más chico que su primo Duo y menos rápido que su amigo Trowa a Quatre le había resultado difícil seguirlos en su carrera por los jardines. Le gustaba mucho estar con el hijo del sub capitán de la fuerza real, Trowa se criaba con ellos como un igual y lo consideraba como su héroe, por que siempre lo defendía de las maldades de Dorothy. Mientras Catherine, la hermana mayor de Trowa solía acompañarlos como su nana hasta que se casó con un soldado y se separo del palacio de Low para vivir en el pueblo al lado de su esposo, quien se había retirado del servició debido a una herida de gravedad.  
  
Ahora caminaba por uno de los jardines, a los costados de las bardas del pasillo de palacio. La sombra proporcionada por las columnas que sostenían el techo de los pasillos, cubría el candente sol que comenzaba a alzarse sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Volteaba para todos lados tratando de ver a Duo o a Trowa, o quizá a Hilde. Pero ninguno de los tres se veía por los jardines. Había visto a Dorothy deambular por el sitió donde se encontraba su tío, pero en cuanto la vio corrió del lado contrario. Lo que menos deseaba era verla, seguramente le haría llorar.  
  
Camino de forma lenta por entre los jardines, mientras su pequeña capa se ondeaba con el viento que corría entre ellos.  
  
Se detuvo de forma abrupta al ver algo en uno de los jardines. Su vista se fijo en aquello que se movía de forma lastimera sobre las hierbas bien cortadas sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Levanto la vista de aquello que estaba tirado y pudo ver a lo lejos como su tío seguía lanzando las flechas a objetivos que no estaban móviles. Se habría equivocado? Habría sido un accidente?  
  
Se acerco de forma lenta sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho. Por que una paloma tenía atravesada una flecha en su cuerpo? Debería estar muerta, pero la pobre ave aun vivía y se movía de forma lenta y dolorosa sobre las hierbas sin poder alzar el vuelo.  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, corto la punta de la flecha con sus pequeñas manos y la retiro de forma lenta del cuerpo del ave. Apretó el cuerpo de la paloma con sus manos, intentando con su calor tratar de aminorar su dolor, pero mientras lo hacía la escucho cantar.  
  
Era extraño escucharla cantar cuando debería estar muerta... sentía entre sus manos un calor que nunca había sentido y abrió las manos al sentir que le quemaba.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como la paloma salía volando como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Que había sucedido? Por que la paloma estaba volando como si estuviera sana?  
  
Giro su vista cuando vio las botas de un hombre parado a sus espaldas y se topo con los ojos celestes del general de la fuerza real: Miliardo Piscraf.  
  
-- Su majestad – dijo Miliardo tomando ambas manos del niño e hincándose para estar a su altura - lo que acaba de hacer, debe guardarlo en secreto. Nadie debe saberlo.  
  
-- Por que Miliardo? – pregunto el rubio sin entender – por que la paloma voló? – Miliardo solo sonrió al niño.  
  
-- Hay dones que se les han otorgado a los niños buenos como usted majestad. Pero esos dones deben permanecer ocultos hasta que llegue la hora de usarlos. Comprende?  
  
-- Será un secreto? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-- Si. Será un secreto entre usted y yo.  
  
-- Si – dijo el niño feliz.  
  
No sabía por que había pasado aquello, pero como le había prometido a Miliardo lo había guardado en secreto. Así como guardaba en secreto el poder sentir lo que otros.  
  
Dos años después de ese incidente, cuando tenía 10 años. Hilde había caído de un árbol al tratar de seguir a Duo. El se había quedado abajo insistiéndole a su primo que bajara o a Hilde que dejara de seguirlo. Pero la morena era demasiado terca y sin importarle que llevaba vestido subió sin precaución por las ramas tratando de alcanzar a Duo que ya estaba casi en la punta del árbol. Y al romperse la última rama sobre la que se había apoyado, cayó desde una altura considerable.  
  
Se había asustado al ver a Hilde tirada y sin conocimiento. Había comenzado a llorar al creer que Hilde estaba muerta. Duo había comenzado a bajar de forma rápida para ayudarle, pero fue Miliardo quien al escuchar el llanto de Quatre había llegado en su ayuda.  
  
-- No te des prisa en bajar Duo, baja con cuidado – dijo Miliardo viendo que Duo trataba de bajar de prisa. Entonces volteo a ver al niño rubio – no llores Quatre – dijo viendo al niño a los ojos para tomar sus manos.  
  
-- Esta muerta? – había preguntado Quatre al ver que Hilde no abría los ojos. Pero Miliardo sacudió la cabeza en negación.  
  
-- No, no esta muerta. Solo herida de gravedad. Pero tu puedes remediarlo, pon tus manos aquí – dijo Miliardo señalando el pecho de Hilde – ahora es cuando puedes usar nuestro secreto.  
  
-- Pero... - dijo Quatre viendo fijamente a Miliardo.  
  
-- Hazlo antes de que llegue Duo.  
  
Quatre solo había asentido y coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hilde. Sus lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos al pensar que no funcionaba, que lo que había pasado dos años antes había sido solo una casualidad y que la paloma estaba sana. Pero al tiempo en que lloraba sus manos comenzaron a quemar como aquel entonces, sentía como si fuego saliera de ellas y quiso retirarlas. Pero Miliardo se las retuvo para evitar que lo hiciera. Dolía y dolía mucho al grado de hacerlo gritar.  
  
Cuando el grito de dolor salió de su garganta, Miliardo soltó sus manos y él cayó de espaldas agotado. Levanto su cabeza al tiempo en que Duo terminaba de bajar y llegaba corriendo hasta donde Hilde estaba.  
  
-- Tonta! Que crees que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Duo enojado a la chica morena que se levantaba – pudiste lastimarte!  
  
Quatre solo había sonreído y ya no supo más...  
  
/ *** Fin Flasback ** /  
  
Ahora Trowa estaba sumamente herido. La sangre que había perdido le había manchado casi toda la capa y cubierto por completo la camisa. La flecha había atravesado por completo su cuerpo, de lado a lado. No sabía si habría atravesado el corazón. Pero estaba seguro, que de haber sido así, Trowa ya estaría muerto...  
  
Había casi reventado al caballo para huir de los tres hombres que le perseguían. Y se había internado en el bosque de las ánimas que estaba a las orillas del camino. Sabía que estaba muy cerca del castillo Schbeiker, pero no podía llegar.  
  
En cuanto se detuvo, el cuerpo de Trowa había caído del caballo sin fuerzas. Y el se había bajado a toda prisa para ver como estaba. Trowa aun respiraba, aun que parecía haber perdido la conciencia.  
  
-- Trowa!! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, despejando su pecho, al romper la camisa con sus manos. y viendo la punta de la flecha casi a la altura de las costillas del arquero.  
  
La sangre seguía brotando y él estaba tan asustado. Lo que había hecho de niño con la paloma podría funcionar ahora con Trowa? Era muy parecido, aquel día la paloma traía atravesada la flecha también de lado a lado de su cuerpo.  
  
Necesitaba cortar la punta de la flecha y no llevaba ningún cuchillo con él. Busco entre las ropas de Trowa y encontró uno. Lo tomo y con mano temblorosa se dispuso a cortar la punta.  
  
Estaba muy asustado, mucho más asustado que la vez que Hilde se cayó del árbol. La vida que tenía en sus manos era la de Trowa!, la de Trowa! Y no podía permitir que muriera. Aun no sabía que Don es el que tenía en sus manos. Miliardo era el único que lo sabía dentro de palacio y nunca hablaron de ello. Podía sanar a la gente con su simple toque?  
  
Pero Trowa sangraba mucho. Algo que no vio ni en la paloma ni en Hilde. La sangre no se repone tan fácilmente...  
  
Había visto muchas veces a los soldados heridos en una batalla, por que su tío solía llevarlos al palacio después de una guerra. Sabía algunos procedimientos para retirar una flecha. Por lo que se dio prisa en retirar la capa del arquero, que ya se encontraba cubierta de sangre y rasgarla en pedazos para usarla de vendas. Al retirar la flecha, la sangre saldría aun más rápidamente.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa, aguanta! – murmuro al ver la palidez en el rostro moreno. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dentro de poco le sería difícil ver dentro de ese oscuro bosque. No traía comida, ni agua. Tenía que buscar algo, pero lo primero era tratar de retirar la flecha.  
  
Volvió a extender la mano hasta el dorso desnudo del arquero y con dedos temblorosos sostuvo la punta de acero de la flecha y comenzó a cortarla. Trowa no se movía, estaba demasiado quieto. Rogaba a todos los dioses por que resistiera. Trowa no podía morir y dejarlo solo.  
  
Arrojo la punta lejos en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos. Tomo un jirón de la capa y lo doblo para colocarlo sobre el pecho del arquero y con otro jirón en su espalda se dispuso a retirarla de forma lenta.  
  
Un quejido escapo de los labios de Trowa y eso le regreso la vida al cuerpo. Si Trowa podía quejarse entonces aun tenía fuerza suficiente.  
  
Estaba hincado a un costado de Trowa, que descansaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Pero conforme retiraba la flecha de la espalda del arquero, se iba acercando más a su cuerpo. La sangre de Trowa le había manchado parte de la camisa y los pantalones, pero no le importaba. Aun y cuando Trowa estaba semiinconsciente, no podía evitar el que su corazón latiera apresurado con la cercanía del arquero.  
  
-- Ahhh! – un grito escapo de los labios de Trowa cuando por fin la flecha estuvo fuera, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera y que Quatre cayera sobre el cuerpo del más alto.  
  
Trowa abrió los ojos topándose con el verde aqua de Quatre que le veía sumamente sonrojado, sosteniendo sobre su pecho un jirón de capa manchado de sangre. Quería levantar los brazos, pero los sentía pesados y su vista estaba aun nublada. Pero eso no le impedía sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y ver la mirada aqua que tanto le gustaba.  
  
Un terrible sonrojo invadió el rostro de Quatre al toparse con los ojos esmeraldas del arquero.  
  
-- Qu... Quatre – alcanzo a decir Trowa sonriendo muy apenas.  
  
-- No hables Trowa, te recuperaras – dijo Quatre muy preocupado al ver el semblante de su amigo.  
  
-- No Quatre, no voy a recuperarme – dijo Trowa desviando la vista para ver por el claro entre los árboles como el sol terminaba por ocultarse.  
  
-- Claro que vas a recuperarte, no voy a permitir que mueras, me escuchas Trowa, no voy a permitir que Mueras! – dijo Quatre de forma enérgica. Trowa sonrió de forma abierta al ver como Quatre se levantaba de su cuerpo y se hincaba sobre sus piernas viéndolo con una mirada fiera.  
  
Que ganas de besarlo al tenerlo así de cerca!. Pero no tenía fuerzas en sus brazos, ni tenía más fuerza para hablar. Por lo menos estaba feliz de morir en su compañía. Cerro los ojos con cansancio, mientras sentía como Quatre envolvía su espalda y su pecho con los jirones de la capa. Pero no había nada que su rubio príncipe pudiera hacer. Iba a morir, había perdido demasiada sangre.  
  
-- Mírame Trowa! – dijo Quatre con voz quebrada – abre los ojos y mírame... por favor mírame – volvió a repetir el rubio con la voz entrecortada.  
  
Trowa solo entre abrió los ojos, sentía los parpados demasiado pesados como para abrirlos por completo. Pero al ver la mirada triste de Quatre se empeño en mostrarle una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que solo a él podía dedicarle.  
  
-- No llores Quatre... a donde quiera que vaya... yo...  
  
Pero las palabras de Trowa se interrumpieron al sentir un profundo calor en su pecho. Quatre había puesto su mano sobre su tetilla izquierda y justo en ese lugar sentía algo que le quemaba.  
  
-- Quatre que haces? – pregunto Trowa al ver la mirada llena de luz del rubio. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, ni sentido ese ardor que comenzaba a quemarle. Dentro de la mirada de Quatre parecían brillar antorchas de fuego. Parecía que con la mirada pudiera trasmitir el calor que sentía sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Era doloroso, era demasiado doloroso. Pero por Trowa estaba dispuesto a aguantar eso y más. Sentía que sus manos quemaban y que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Le dolía mucho y quería gritar, pero no salían los gritos de su boca. Era mucho peor de lo que recordaba con Hilde. Y ahora, casi sin la luz del sol y dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, podía ver una luz extraña rodeando el cuerpo del arquero.  
  
Los ojos de Trowa estaban apretados, sentía un dolor proveniente de su amigo. Le dolía, también le dolía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero es que en lugar de sanarlo lo estaba matando?  
  
-- Quatre!, detente Quatre! – escucho la voz más fuerte del arquero.  
  
Pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera. Que debía confiar en su fuerza.  
  
Las manos de Trowa se levantaron con esfuerzo para tomar el brazo que sostenía la mano del rubio sobre su pecho, tratando de evitar que ese fuego que le quemaba le siguiera afectando. Pero la fuerza de Trowa estaba disminuida debido a la herida y Quatre apretaba con fuerza.  
  
-- Quatre!...  
  
Quatre sintió una fuerte sacudida que lo lanzo hacía atrás y le hizo caer de espaldas. Había pasado lo mismo que con Hilde. De nuevo se sentía agotado y el sudor por el esfuerzo perlaba su frente.  
  
Se levanto de forma tambaleante y se acerco de nuevo a Trowa. Se veía tan sereno... como si se hubiera quedado dormido.  
  
-- Trowa... estas bien? – pregunto hincándose a su lado y sacudiendo al arquero por el hombro.  
  
Pero al momento de moverlo, el cuerpo de Trowa cayó de lado sobre su pecho. Quatre lo sostuvo asustado. El cuerpo de Trowa estaba frío y sobre sus manos sentía la sangre del arquero... se le formo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar. No quería imaginarse lo que había pasado... no podía ser verdad... no podía... Trowa no podía estar... no, él no podía estar muerto! No!  
  
-- Trowa!!! – dijo de forma entrecortada abrazándolo fuertemente a su pecho – Trowa – volvió a repetir sin recibir respuesta – TROWA!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las aves que habían llegado poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, alzaran el vuelo de nuevo asustadas.  
  
  
  
Por fin era luna llena...  
  
Desde hacía un rato se encontraba contemplando la redondez de la luna desde su ventana. Esperando que el trenzado se durmiera para poder salir hasta el estanque donde ella le esperaba.  
  
Las cosas no siempre habían sido así...  
  
Antes ella iba a visitarles y solía explicarle muchas cosas, cosas que veía que sus padres no entendían y siempre se pregunto de donde las había aprendido ella?. Pero siempre que le preguntaba, ella solía decirle 'Hay dones que llegan a nosotros sin pedirlos, y no debemos preguntar de donde vienen".  
  
Por eso no había preguntado por que podía escuchar, ver o correr mejor que los demás. Lo único que siempre preguntaba y nunca se lo habían contestado, era sobre la maldición que le impedía tocar a la gente o que la gente le tocara. La única respuesta que obtuvo de 'Fue para protegerte' nunca le convenció del todo.  
  
La luna estaba por subir a su punto más alto, ya era hora de que se marchara, ella no debía tardar en llegar.  
  
Bajo de la cama con cuidado y se fijo si el trenzado dormía. Parecía estar tranquilo entre las mantas en el piso.  
  
Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y lo observo detenidamente ante las luces que proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea. Un vagabundo trenzado que sabía leer y escribir, que hablaba como un noble y tenía una animal magnifico. Usaba botas finas y traía un arma que costaba varias monedas de oro... este vagabundo no era realmente lo que pretendía ser y eso lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Cuando sería el día en que el vagabundo le dijera quien era? Sería Duo realmente su nombre? Si, eso era muy probable... al chico se le dificultaba mentir. No entendía que hacía un chico como ese en medio del bosque negro? Ni tampoco comprendía el motivo por el que huía el día que lo encontró en el bosque.  
  
Pero tampoco era algo que quería saber... estaba casi seguro que el día que se enterar lo que realmente era Duo, era por que el trenzado se marcharía de su lado... 'Su Lado?'  
  
Sacudió la cabeza al comprender que él había obtenido la promesa de Duo de quedarse. No era por que realmente él quería hacerlo. Solo le estaba pagando por lo que le hizo perder... no había nada mas involucrado en su permanencia en ese lugar.  
  
Y por que le preocupaba tanto?...  
  
Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y cubrió a Duo con las mantas que se habían movido de su cuerpo y se levanto para salir de la cabaña. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a la persona que le esperaba a las orillas del estanque. Giro su vista hasta el trenzado antes de abrir la puerta y al percatarse que seguía dormido, salio.  
  
Duo se movió de forma inquieta entre las mantas, comenzó a manotear mientras aun permanecía dormido. Entonces se levanto agitado pensando en su primo Quatre. Por que se sentía preocupado por el pequeño rubio?  
  
-- Estará bien? – se pregunto Duo sujetando su cabeza mientras volteaba a ver la cama donde el cazador dormía, pero este no estaba – ahora a donde habrá ido Heero? – se levanto de entre las mantas – será mejor que lo busque – y se dispuso a buscarlo a los alrededores de la cabaña. Al fin y al cabo, la hermosa luna llena que adornaba el cielo, iluminaba el camino hasta el estanque. Si Heero no había vuelto a ese sitió, entonces él se quedaría admirando la luna desde ese claro.  
  
  
  
Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Quatre al sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Trowa. Suplicando a todos los dioses por que se lo devolvieran. Gritando y maldiciéndolos al mismo tiempo por haber hecho posible que se conocieran y por habérselo llevado de su lado sin haberle confesado cuanto le amaba.  
  
Por que le habían dado un Don que no sabía utilizar? Por que le habían dotado de un poder y no le habían enseñado a usarlo? Por que se había ido Trowa y no él?  
  
Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mojaban el rostro de Trowa, mientras Quatre le sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si con ese abrazo pudiera evitar que el alma del arquero escapara por completo de su cuerpo. Como si abrazándolo fuertemente a él pudiera regresarle la vida que le había arrebatado por no saber usar su don.  
  
Pero no tenía ningún caso... Trowa se había ido de su lado para siempre y no volvería...  
  
Lo separo de su cuerpo y volvió a recargarlo sobre el árbol en el que había descansado. Se quito la capa que cubría su cuerpo, que aun tenía la sangre de Trowa y la levanto para cubrir el cuerpo del arquero.  
  
Pero Trowa parecía dormido... no podía estar muerto... sin embargo lo estaba. Y poco antes de cubrir su cuerpo por completo, acerco su rostro hasta el Trowa y unió sus labios a los del de ojos verdes.  
  
Dejo que sus labios se posaran sobre los del arquero por eternos segundos, aun conservaban un poco del calor de su dueño y todo su sabor. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo cuando estaba vivió.  
  
Separo sus labios de los de Trowa y con lágrimas en los ojos lo cubrió. Esperaría hasta que amaneciera para poder llevárselo al reino Schbeiker. Cuanto extrañaba a su primo Duo, estaba seguro que de estar el a su lado, Trowa jamás hubiera muerto. Entre los tres podrían haberse defendido de esos hombres que les atacaron y les hubieran ganado con facilidad.  
  
Una nueva lágrima escurrió por su blanca mejilla y levanto su mano para retirarla. Tenía que ser fuerte y llevar al amor de su vida hasta el castillo Schbeiker. Después avisarle a su tío lo que había pasado y que le dieran sepultura a su protector que ahora sería tratado como héroe. Como él héroe que siempre fue ante sus ojos.  
  
-- Trowa... - murmuro tomando los hombros del arquero bajo la capa que le había colocado – ojalá volvieras de tu muerte para quedarte para siempre a mi lado. O yo pudiera irme contigo...  
  
Un ruido a sus espaldas lo puso en alerta, separo sus brazos de los hombros del arquero y tomando su espada que estaba a un costado del cuerpo de Trowa se puso en pie fijando su vista al frente.  
  
-- Quien esta allí? – pregunto Quatre con la voz quebrada por la tristeza y levantando la espada de forma defensiva.  
  
-- Lo mismo pregunto...  
  
Quatre se sorprendió al ver a un chico joven frente a él. Vestía casi como vestía Trowa con ropas de gamuza y gruesos guantes. Solo que su pecho y su cinto estaban cubiertos de armas de diferentes formas. La luz de la Luna le permitió contemplarlo y vio que sobre su mano llevaba una espada y estaba en posición defensiva como lo estaba él.  
  
-- Aléjate! – dijo Quatre sin moverse.  
  
-- Aléjate tú – contesto el joven. Para desviar su vista hasta un bulto recargado en un árbol – por lo visto alguien acaba de morir – dijo medio sonriendo.  
  
-- CALLATE! – gritó Quatre de forma triste – tu lo mataste!, tu fuiste uno de esos hombres que le disparo con su arco... - dijo Quatre al tiempo en que se lanzo espada en mano contra el joven frente a él.  
  
La espada de Quatre choco de forma firme sobre la del otro joven quien se defendió de forma astuta para atacar a su vez con su espada. Quatre no dejo de atacar, cada vez con más y más fuerza. La irá que sentía contra esos hombres que habían matado a Trowa le llenaba de una fuerza que no sabía que poseía.  
  
-- Eres bueno! – dijo el chico riendo mientras se defendía de los ataques de Quatre – pero no mejor que yo... - y con esto último empujo la espada de Quatre haciéndola volar por el golpe.  
  
Pero Quatre no se detuvo a ver donde había caído su espada, se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de Trowa y tomo su espada y casi al mismo tiempo su espada cayó cerca y tomo ambas espadas entre sus manos.  
  
-- Te defenderás con dos espadas? – pregunto el joven viendo a Quatre con una risa burlona.  
  
-- No – dijo Quatre de forma firme – te atacare con dos espadas!.  
  
Y acto seguido, Quatre comenzó a usar las dos espadas para atacar a su oponente. El otro chico estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a alguien usar dos espadas para atacarle y le resultaba fascinante. Pero el chico rubio tenía un punto débil en su ataque... estaba furioso y eso lo hacía vulnerable.  
  
-- Por que?? – pregunto Quatre – por que le dispararon? El solo intentaba protegerme!!  
  
-- Yo no se de que me estas hablando. Yo nunca los había visto y no traigo ningún arco y flecha conmigo.  
  
Quatre se detuvo al contemplar al joven. Efectivamente no traía arco y flechas. Ni su caballo, que estaba atado a un árbol, traía algo en la montura. Pero esa distracción de Quatre, el chico la aprovecho para atacarle. Quatre cayó de espaldas al tropezar con los pies del cuerpo de Trowa.  
  
Se incorporo un poco para ver la silueta del hombre frente a él. Traía su espada en la mano y ahora podría matarle. Por lo menos estaría con Trowa.  
  
Pero Justo en el momento en que cerro los ojos al ver como el joven frente a él blandía su espada para asestar el golpe. Escucho una protesta y al abrir los ojos vio que la capa que le había puesto al cuerpo de Trowa era lanzada sobre su atacante y este caía al suelo tratando de quitársela.  
  
-- Trowa? – dijo Quatre al verlo levantado y sujetando la capa sobre el cuerpo de su atacante.  
  
Trowa volteo a ver a Quatre que estaba aun tirado y le sonrió un poco. Las lágrimas de Quatre volvieron a salir de sus ojos al darse cuenta que Trowa estaba vivió.  
  
-- Trowa!! – grito Quatre poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta Trowa para abrazarlo. Trowa de forma instintiva correspondió al abrazo – pensé que habías muerto Trowa, estabas tan frío – dijo Quatre sollozando.  
  
-- Aun estoy frío Quatre – dijo Trowa viéndolo fijamente – pero es por que no traigo ni mi camisa ni mi capa. Quatre se sonrojo al percatarse que el dorso de Trowa estaba desnudo.  
  
-- Ah Maldición! – grito el chico terminando de sacar la cabeza de entre los pliegues de la capa – eso fue trampa!  
  
-- Trampa? – preguntó Quatre – tu ibas a matarme.  
  
-- Claro que no!, jamás mataría a alguien que pelea tan bien – dijo poniéndose de pie y aventándoles la capa – soy Chang Wufei – dijo presentándose – y soy un cazador.  
  
-- Yo soy Trowa Barton – dijo Trowa viendo fijamente a Wufei y arrancando del pecho de Quatre el medallón que lo identificaba como el príncipe Winner para esconderlo entre los pliegues de la capa del rubio – y el es Quatre – Quatre lo vio sin entender y Wufei también le observo.  
  
-- Trowa Barton?, el hermano de Catherine Bloom? – pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- Si, Catherine es mi hermana. La conoces?  
  
-- Claro!, a ella y a Tritón, somos viejos amigos. Pero díganme que hacen a estas horas en el bosque negro?  
  
-- Íbamos rumbo al castillo Scbeiker, pero en el camino fuimos atacados, lo que obligo a Quatre a entrar en el bosque.  
  
-- Bueno, mañana podrán seguir al castillo. Les daré posada en mi cabaña, esta muy cerca de aquí – dijo Wufei – así podrás limpiarte esas heridas que traes Trowa y Quatre podrá lavarse.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Wufei – dijo Trowa caminando con Quatre hasta donde estaba su caballo.  
  
-- Trowa no lo entiendo... - dijo Quatre viendo al arquero – pareces no tener nada, como si nunca hubieras sido herido... no hay mas sangre en tus heridas y...  
  
-- Guarda silencio Quatre...- dijo Trowa colocando un dedo sobre los labios sonrosados de Quatre - nadie debe enterase de lo que hiciste – dijo Trowa terminando por hablarle al oído mientras lo subía al caballo. Quatre se sonrojo al saber que Trowa se había dado cuenta – yo se que tu lo hiciste. Tus ojos emitían una luz que jamás había visto. Mi vida te pertenece Quatre...  
  
-- Trowa? – dijo Quatre sintiendo como los brazos del arquero lo rodeaban para tomar las riendas del caballo.  
  
-- Mi vida siempre será tuya Quatre... - volvió a repetirle al oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera de pies a cabeza al escucharlo.  
  
  
  
-- Quatre...  
  
Las orbes violetas de Duo habían cambiado de color al ver fijamente la luna... por que había estado pensando tanto en Quatre? Por que? Le pasaba algo a su primo? Por que su corazón había comenzado a latir de forma tan acelerada sin ninguna razón cuando vio la luna fijamente?  
  
Se había sentido trasportado, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y tal como había aparecido esa sensación, desapareció.  
  
-- Que rayos me paso? – se pregunto Duo sin dejar de ver la luna – Quatre realmente estas bien? Tengo muchas ganas de verte...  
  
-- Que rayos haces aquí?  
  
La voz fría de Heero le despertó del trance en el que parecía estar y volteo a verlo de forma fija. Heero traía, como siempre, el seño fruncido y le veía de forma detenida esperando una respuesta de su parte.  
  
-- Salí a buscarte – dijo de forma pausada. Heero se extraño de la forma en la que Duo le contesto.  
  
-- Te sientes bien? – pregunto curioso.  
  
-- Si. Solo me ha entrado mucho sueño, será mejor que regrese a la cabaña, ya que veo que estas bien.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero viendo como Duo se daba la vuelta para caminar hasta la cabaña.  
  
Heero regreso su vista hasta las aguas del estanque y vio la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba. Se aproximo a hasta ella con paso firme...  
  
Duo giro su rostro antes de perderse entre los árboles que le conducirían a la cabaña y vio a Heero caminando hasta alguien que se acercaba él. Estaba lejos de ellos, pero sabía que quien acercaba era una mujer alta de cabellos largos que se agitaban con el viento.  
  
Quien era ella?...  
  
Se giro sobre sus talones y regreso hasta estar cerca de donde Heero se había detenido. Sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa y que un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él. Un sentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes y que al ver la figura que se acercaba a Heero, le producía una irritación que le pinchaba en el estomago. Tenía curiosidad de saber quien era la chica. Pero la luz de la luna estaba a la espalda de ella y no podía verle el rostro. Lo único que veía, era que usaba un vestido largo que se arrastraba sobre el suelo lleno de hojas.  
  
Si tuviera el oído de Heero, no necesitaba estar tan cerca, pero como no lo tenía. Iba a tener que estar muy quieto para poder escuchar. Y tratar a toda costa de mantener los ojos abiertos, por que el cansancio que sentía cada vez hacía que sintiera los parpados más y más pesados.  
  
-- Heero!, que bueno verte!  
  
-- Middie – dijo Heero acercándose a la mujer.  
  
-- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Lamento mucho tener que venir solo de noche, pero ya sabes que mis labores en casa me impiden venir más seguido y por más tiempo – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras Heero solo le observaba sin decir nada - Tienes cosas que preguntarme, lo se – dijo de forma directa – pero todas tus respuesta se te serán dadas antes de lo que piensas. Aun traes el medallón contigo? – pregunto Middie viendo a Heero.  
  
-- Si, aun que aun no se que significa – dijo levantando el brazo derecho y dejando entre ver entre las aberturas de los guantes de gamuza, un pequeño objeto que al contacto con la luz de la luna brillo un poco.  
  
-- Debes encontrar la otra parte – dijo Middie volteando con uno de sus dedos el pequeño objeto que colgaba de la muñeca de Heero – bien sabes que esto solo es la mitad del acertijo. Si tan solo pudiera recordar que decía la otra parte – dijo Middie viendo a Heero – en verdad lamento no poder recordarlo Heero. Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con que no puedas tocar a nadie.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero bajando su brazo a su costado de nuevo.  
  
-- Tienes visitas verdad? – pregunto Middie, Heero solo asintió – El te va a ayudar Heero. Es una buena persona.  
  
-- Como lo sabes?  
  
-- Solo lo se – dijo Middie suspirando – como se muchas otras cosas que pasan por tu cabeza en estos días. – Heero solo la observo de forma fija - Desearías poder tocar a la gente como lo hacen los demás. Dejar de ocultarte en este bosque por temor a que los soldados te encuentren. Pero creeme Heero, ese día esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas... - dijo Middie observando al cielo la enorme luna que lo adornaba – las tres constelaciones están por reunirse. Dos de ellas ya están alineadas.  
  
-- Si – dijo Heero viendo como ella las estrellas – he podido observarlo.  
  
-- Hace poco más de 21 años sucedió lo mismo. Las mismas tres constelaciones se alinearon. Y hubo muchos cambios. Los conocedores están esperando esa misma alineación para que sucedan cosas buenas. Hace 21 años, fueron malas – dijo Middie viendo al cielo.  
  
-- Fue cuando los reyes de Low, Maxwell y Winner murieron. Están esperando que los príncipes tomen control de sus reinos – aseguro Heero – tu sabes cuando sucederá eso?  
  
-- A su tiempo Heero – dijo Middie dándose la vuelta y tomando del suelo un libro de color rojo – toma, guarda esto por mi – Heero lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo.  
  
-- Que es esto? – pregunto sin entender.  
  
-- Este libro contiene una profecía, la misma profecía que predijo la muerte de los reyes y que predice la llegada al trono de un falso rey. Allí encontraras muchas de las respuestas a tus dudas. Consulta cuantas veces quieras.  
  
-- Sabes muy bien que yo no creo en estas tonterías – dijo Heero. Middie sonrió.  
  
-- Debo irme Heero. Me esperan... - Middie se dio la vuelta y luego se giro para despedirse – No seas malo con Duo!  
  
Heero se sorprendió por lo que dijo Middie. Como sabía que la persona que estaba con él se llamaba Duo?  
  
Cerro los ojos y suspiro. Entonces se percato de algo. Giro su rostro hasta unos arbustos y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-- Sal de allí Duo... - pero nadie le respondió.  
  
Se acerco hasta el sitió en el que pensaba estaba Duo, creyendo por un instante que se había equivocado. Pero no, allí estaba Duo... por completo dormido.  
  
No pudo evitar que una mueca en forma de sonrisa se asomara a sus labios. No cabía duda que el trenzado lo sorprendía mucho. Le había dicho que tenía sueño y que se iba a la cabaña a dormir y se había quedado a espiarlo... era curioso. Intuía que no había escuchado nada de la conversación con Middie y si lo había hecho, seguramente no había entendido nada.  
  
Se puso en cuclillas para verlo bajo la luz de la luna llena. Se veía tan bien así... sus largas pestañas moviéndose conforma sus ojos ante la actividad del sueño. Su largo cuerpo doblado en una posición nada cómoda, mientras su cabello, amarrado en una trenza larga descansaba a los lados de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuantas ganas de poder tocar esa piel blanca que se antojaba al tacto? Cuantas ganas de probar esos labios sonrosados y apetecibles que se dibujaban bajo los rayos de la luna.  
  
-- Que rayos – dijo en voz alta parándose de inmediato al comprender la magnitud de sus pensamientos. Y al momento en que lo hizo, casi choca contra algo a sus espaldas.  
  
-- Se ve lindo dormido, verdad Heero?  
  
-- No te habías ido ya Middie? – pregunto Heero al ver que la chica estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Duo y también le veía de forma detenida. Ella solo sonrió.  
  
-- No me vas a decir si es lindo o no? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Heero observo a Duo una vez más.  
  
-- Lo es – Middie sonrió – como supiste que se llama Duo Middie? – pregunto Heero viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- De la misma forma en que se muchas cosas Heero. Puedo ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Me llaman Bruja, pero el nombre correcto es vidente.  
  
-- Yo no creo en esas cosas – aseguro Heero.  
  
-- Algún día lo creerás... un día no muy lejano creerás en todo aquello que no crees ahora... Hermano. – Middie volteo para todos lados, como si alguien le estuviera hablando. Heero vio que su hermana se veía nerviosa.  
  
-- El te espera? – pregunto viendo a su hermana. Ella volteo a verlo y solo bajo la vista y asintió.  
  
-- Se que te preguntas por que estoy con él?. Desde que recuerdas he estado siempre con él y se que te extraña el que no haya tenido hijos – Heero la observo, su hermana siempre sabía en lo que pensaba sin decírselo y solo asintió - Papá y mamá nunca pudieron darte una respuesta que te satisficiera del todo, verdad Heero? – Heero volvió a asentir – estoy con él por que no lo amo – dijo Middie viéndolo – y ya que tengo los conocimientos, he hecho todo lo posible por no traer hijos al mundo que sufran lo que yo. Papá y mamá no pudieron evitarlo, fue mi decisión. Cada mes vengo a verte sin que él se entere. Eres la única familia que me queda... Se que quieres que venga a vivir contigo, en la cabaña, y que con nuestros conocimientos ayudemos a la gente del pueblo, como lo haces tu. Estoy segura que me protegerías con tu vida de él, pero creeme Heero, lo mejor es que me quede en casa y no te enfrentes con él. Es alguien peligros cuando se enfada y a pesar de poderte defender con las armas y tus dones... te aseguro que él es más fuerte.  
  
-- No me subestimes Middie – dijo Heero en tono molesto. Middie volvió a reír.  
  
-- No lo hago Heero. Desde hace años dejaste de ser un niño para convertirte en hombre. Y se que has defendido a capa y espada a todos aquellos que lo han necesitado. Se la pena que embarga tu corazón por las muertes que voluntaria o involuntariamente has causado...  
  
-- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Heero dándole la espalda, para volver a ver el cuerpo de Duo bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
-- Quisieras llevarlo en brazos hasta la cabaña y así evitar despertarlo – dijo Middie viendo el semblante de Heero – pero sabes que si lo tocas con alguna parte de tu piel podrías matarlo. Y eso te duele en el alma.  
  
-- No hagas eso Middie – dijo Heero en forma de advertencia a su hermana – no digas en voz alta lo que estoy pensando.  
  
-- Puedo llevarlo por ti a la cabaña...  
  
-- Piensas cargarlo?  
  
-- No, pero puedo trasportarlo. Hoy es luna llena y la magia natural que nos rodea hace este tipo de milagros.  
  
-- Magia Natural?, sabes que no creo en tonterías de ese tipo.  
  
-- Bueno, entonces date la vuelta – dijo Middie indicándole con la mano a Heero que se volteara de espaldas a ella.  
  
-- Para que?  
  
-- Ya que no crees en la magia, no debes verla – Heero le obedeció por un momento, mientras Middie entrelazo sus dedos y se puso a rezar algo ininteligible.  
  
-- Que demonios haces? – pegunto Heero dándose la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al no ver a Duo en su lugar – Donde?, donde esta Duo?  
  
-- En la cabaña – aseguro Middie  
  
Heero salió corriendo sin despedirse de Middie. No era posible que su hermana hubiera llevado a Duo hasta la cabaña sin que él se hubiera dado cuanta. O de que Duo se hubiera levantado sin que se percatara de ello. Eso de la magia Natural que había mencionado su hermana no lo creía posible. Ni siquiera el hecho que sobre él pareciera flotar una maldición. Le gustaba pensar que su piel tenía una especie de veneno, como muchas víboras o una especie de rana que vivía en las aguas pantanosas del bosque negro, que se desprendía al contacto con otra piel humana. Y la alergia que producía ese veneno era lo que los mataba. No por que hubiera una maldición que tuviera que romper de alguna forma.  
  
Llego hasta la puerta de la cabaña en tiempo record y la empujo de golpe haciendo que la puerta se azotara contra la pared de madera de la cabaña, provocando un fuerte ruido que hizo que el trenzado saltara de entre las mantas.  
  
-- Por todos los dioses Heero! – grito Duo de sorpresa al verlo que se dirigía a él a la carrera – quieres matarme de un susto? Que no puedes abrir la puerta de forma civilizada? No ves que hay alguien que quiere dormir de forma tranquila?  
  
-- Duo, estas bien? – pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Duo sintió ese escrutinio sobre su cara y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo le cubriera el rostro.  
  
-- Estoy bien! – dijo a la defensiva desviando la vista del rostro de Heero – solo me asustaste al entrar de esa forma.  
  
Heero volvió a ponerse de pie y salió de la cabaña sin decir nada. Duo solo lo observo partir y se volvió a acurrucar entre las mantas.  
  
-- Ese tipo esta loco – murmuro cerrando los ojos. Pero entonces los abrió de forma precipitada y se sentó de nuevo entre las mantas – Un momento... si no mal recuerdo yo estaba en el estanque... viendo la luna antes de que Heero me encontrara. O es que solo fue un sueño?  
  
Duo se sintió confundido. Es que había tenido entonces dos sueños distintos? Uno en el que veía a Quatre llorando de forma desconsolada y pidiéndole a alguien que regresara de su muerte. Y otro en el que veía a Heero a orillas del estanque hablando con una mujer de cabellos castaños largos a la que había llamado Middie?  
  
Heero había caminado de nuevo hasta el estanque, Middie ya no estaba y solo encontró el libro con la profecía que su hermana le había dicho. Algún día sabría que truco había usado su hermana para llevar a Duo hasta la cabaña sin que él se enterara. Pero ahora solo guardaría el libro y si algún día sentía la curiosidad de ver dentro de él, cosa que dudaba, lo leería. No solo Duo conocía el lenguaje de los reyes...  
  
  
  
-- LADY ONE!, LADY ONE!  
  
El grito fuerte y claro de su excelencia Traize se escuchaba por todos los pasillos de la torre donde Lady solía encontrarse. Tenía rato de estarla buscando, pero la mujer no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
  
Poco antes de que el sol se metiera, uno de los guardias que había ido acompañando al sequito de guardias de Quatre, había llegado con terribles noticias. Habían sido atacados y Quatre había desaparecido junto con Trowa.  
  
Trowa era un excelente arquero y confiaba en que fuera suficiente para proteger a su pequeño sobrino. Estaba sumamente enojado y no era por haber atacado a Quatre. Realmente no le importaba el bienestar del rubio, lo que le importaba era la osadía de esos hombres en atacar a soldados del reino Low. Eso era lo que lo tenía molesto. Quería saber quienes eran y cual era el motivo de querer llevarse a Quatre? Eso era lo que le había dicho el soldado que llego a palacio. Que los hombres buscaban llevarse al príncipe Winner.  
  
Asomo la cabeza desde las escaleras que le conducían a la torre, al ver la figura de una mujer atravesar la parte baja de palacio. Era inconfundible, esa era Lady One, usando como siempre un vestido largo que se arrastraba por los suelos y el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que ataba tras de su nuca.  
  
Corrió escaleras abajo para encontrase con ella a medio camino. Lady One detuvo su paso apresurado al ver frente a ella las botas altas de su excelencia Traize. Y sin levantar la vista del suelo comenzó a excusarse.  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia, me han dicho que me estaba buscando.  
  
-- Ven aquí enseguida! – sin darle tiempo a protestar, tomo a la mujer de la muñeca y fue tirando de ella hasta llegar a su despecho en el piso principal del palacio.  
  
Al sentir su muñeca libre, Lady comenzó a sobarla mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de su excelencia girarse a su alrededor.  
  
-- Escúchame Lady, si te permití vivir a pesar de que eres una bruja, es por que te necesito. Has sido mi mejor arma en contra de mis enemigos. Si hubieras sido solo una huérfana más, ten por seguro que te hubiera dejado morir en el pueblo a manos de mis soldados. Pero en lugar de eso, te he dado techo y comida y algo de calor – dijo Traize poniendo so mano sobre los hombros cubiertos de Lady One y comenzando a subirlo hasta su cuello.  
  
-- Lo se su excelencia – dijo Lady One sin moverse. Traize retiro su mano del cuello de la bruja.  
  
-- Necesito saber donde estas siempre. Pueden pasar cosas imprevistas y necesito saber donde buscarte. No me obligues a encerrarte en tus aposentos... – dijo mostrando una sonrisa seductora – o en los míos.  
  
-- Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder su excelencia – se apresuro en contestar Lady. Traize se giro para darle la espalda.  
  
-- Bien, bien, eso espero... Ahora necesito que me digas quienes fueron los que atacaron a Quatre? Quiero Cantidad de gentes, donde puedo encontrarlos y el motivo? – dijo Traize cambiando su mirada, antes serena, por una mirada fiera y llena de odio. La misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba al frente de sus ejércitos, conquistando reinos completos o destruyendo pueblos con hombres, mujeres y niños...  
  
Lady One se dispuso a concentrase y darle a Traize toda la información que le estaba pidiendo. Pero sabía bien, que cualquier información relacionada con los príncipes, tenía que ser filtrada antes de ser entregada a sus enemigos dentro de palacio... Por eso tenía que concentrase...  
  
  
  
Dentro de la cabaña al este del centro del bosque negro y a poco camino del castillo Schbeiker, tres jóvenes descansaban al lado de la chimenea. Comiendo algo de la carne que el cazador de ojos negros les había dado.  
  
Wufei también les había dado un par de camisolas para que Trowa tirara los trapos en que se había convertido su camisa y para que Quatre cambiara la suya manchada de sangre. Les había explicado que en esa parte del bosque no hay gente, más que él y que seguramente los forajidos que les atacaron estaban asentados a las orillas del camino. El lugar preferido para atacar carruajes o comitiva de soldados.  
  
Trowa había estado todo el tiempo atento a la mirada de Wufei, que no se despegaba del rostro sonriente de Quatre. El rubio se veía adorable usando una camisola bastante larga para su complexión y estaba totalmente sonrojado por el calor que la chimenea le proporcionaba.  
  
El cazador le había dado algo de beber que le aseguraba le ayudaría a recuperar la sangre que perdió por la herida de la flecha. Había visto el té con desconfianza, debido a que la mirada del chico no se separaba de Quatre. Pero este le había asegurado que no era veneno, solo té de flores de tila. Trowa lo había bebido ante la insistencia de Quatre y al contrario de lo que había pensado, se sintió de maravilla.  
  
-- Tu – dijo Wufei señalando a Trowa – puedes dormir en el suelo, sobre estas mantas – dijo dándole unas cuantas – y el rubio, puede dormir en mi cama – Quatre sonrió por la oferta, pero Trowa no se sintió contento.  
  
-- Donde dormirás tu? – pregunto Trowa al moreno y este sonrió de una forma maliciosa.  
  
-- En la cama, por supuesto! – Quatre sintió que el calor inundaba su rostro de por si rojo, al saber que dormiría con el cazador cuya mirada le ponía nervioso. Preferiría dormir con Trowa, mil veces con Trowa.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco, pero me quedare en el suelo, junto a Trowa, si no te molesta.  
  
Wufei soltó la carcajada haciendo que tanto Trowa como Quatre se miraran por unos momentos sin entender que había sido tan gracioso para el cazador.  
  
-- Cual fue el chiste? – pregunto Trowa al ver que el cazador dejaba de reír un poco.  
  
-- Yo pensé que quien se iba a negar eras tu – dijo señalando a Trowa – pero me sorprende que haya sido el rubio.  
  
-- No comprendo – dijo Quatre.  
  
-- Bueno, se que en el reino Low esta prohibida la relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Yo pertenezco a la aldea de Lang con ideas totalmente opuestas a esa locura del reino Low, así que por mi no se preocupen, no tienen por que ocultar lo mucho que se atraen. Duerman tranquilos y descansen. Ya mañana llegaran al castillo Schbeiker y deberán regresar a su posición de solo amigos – dijo riendo Wufei.  
  
Quatre sintió como si ese chico hubiera leído en él como un libro abierto. Era tan obvio? Como pudo saber lo que sentía por Trowa si tenía poquísimo tiempo de conocerse?.  
  
Trowa solo observo como el cazador abría la puerta de la cabaña y se recargaba en el marco viendo hacía afuera. Como había sabido algo como eso solo al verlo? Por que él amaba a Quatre, pero el príncipe de Winner era diferente a él.  
  
Acomodaron las mantas en el suelo de forma silenciosa. El rubor en el rostro de Quatre era por demás evidente, pero Trowa no había levantado la vista para verlo, desde que el cazador hubiera dicho aquello y Quatre dabas gracias a los dioses por eso. No era tiempo aun de decirle nada a Trowa. Esperaría hasta estar a solas en alguna otra parte, para decirle cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Trowa dejo a Quatre enrollado entre las mantas, mientras él se acerco al cazador de ojos negros que parecía estarle esperando.  
  
-- Sabía que vendrías a preguntarme por que dije eso – dijo Wufei volteando a ver a Trowa, Trowa solo sintió viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Cuando encontré al niño rubio en el bosque, me guió hasta él una luz extraña. Era como si muchas luciérnagas formaran un rayó de luz en el cielo semi oscuro. Me aproxime de forma sigilosa y lo vi llorando frente a alguien.  
  
-- Era yo – dijo Trowa  
  
-- Ya se que eras tu – dijo Wufei con fastidio – Ese chico estaba rodeado por un aura extraña y sus manos estaban sobre tu pecho. Después lo vi caer y levantarse y acercase de nuevo a ti. Pero tu caíste entre sus brazos y supe que estabas muerto... - los ojos de Trowa se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar a Wufei – Por un momento pensé que él te había matado. Pero lloraba de forma tan desesperada que era imposible que te hubiera quitado la vida. Entonces te beso y comprendí que él no...  
  
-- Como que me beso? – dijo Trowa tomando a Wufei por el brazos para que volteara a verlo.  
  
-- Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que vi y vi claramente cuando el chico rubio te besaba al creerte muerto. El pidió que regresaras de tu muerte o que él pudiera irse contigo... y vaya!, regresaste – dijo riendo.  
  
-- Cual fue tu propósito al traernos a tu cabaña? – pregunto Trowa entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse que había una doble intención al ofrecerles posada en su cabaña.  
  
-- Por que crees que hay un propósito... Trowa – dijo Wufei sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
-- Por que eres un cazador. Así te presentaste. Y sabes que cazar esta prohibido en cualquier reino. Y si te presentaste como cazador, informándonos tus actividades es que sabías que no te íbamos a delatar al llegar al castillo Schbeiker. Ese es tu precio? No delatar tus actividades y tu no dirás lo que hizo Quatre? – pregunto Trowa con molestia sin soltar a Wufei del brazos.  
  
-- Un chico que puede regresar a la gente de la muerte, es una presa bastante peculiar – dijo Wufei clavando su vista en la esmeralda de Trowa – pero yo no diré nada, si tu y tu amigo forman parte del ejercito que va a destronar a su excelencia Traize del reino Low.  
  
-- Que? – dijo Trowa con asombro soltando a Wufei – de que ejercito hablas?  
  
-- Del que estamos formando junto con tu cuñado, Tritón Bloom. El y más gente del pueblo, forman parte del ejercito que derrocara a Traize Khrushrenada. Son bienvenido todos los que sepan blandir un arma, o manejar un arco y flecha. Se por tu cuñado que lo haces muy bien y he podido ver que tu amigo maneja bien dos espadas. Si ustedes forman parte de ese ejercito, yo no diré nada de lo que hizo tu amigo o de la relación que hay entre ustedes dos...  
  
-- Entre nosotros no hay nada y... - dijo volteando hacía adentro viendo a Quatre dormido placidamente – él no me ha hecho nada. Yo no estaba muerto... Entiendes!  
  
-- Piénsalo... Trowa Barton... que pensarían en el palacio Low si supieran que tu cuñado y tu hermana forman parte de una rebelión en contra de Traize Khrushrenada?  
  
Trowa solo mordió su labio inferior. Seguramente si su excelencia se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo su cuñado. Tanto él como su hermana serían condenados a muerte por traición. Y no solo su cuñado y su hermana correrían con esa suerte, él también... no cabía duda que estaba en las manos de Wufei.  
  
  
  
Heero había salido muy temprano de la cabaña montando a Zero. Había perdido varios días de caza debido a que los soldados que buscaban al príncipe Maxwell pasaban muy cerca del bosque negro y no quería que alguien le fuere a ver.  
  
Ahora había partido con el forme propósito de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido y de olvidarse que cierto trenzado aun estaba en la cabaña...  
  
Tenía pocos días, demasiado pocos de que él estuviere en la cabaña y se sorprendía al encontrase pensando en él más de lo necesario... es más!, no era necesario pensar en él y sin embargo lo hacía.  
  
Por eso había salido ese día sin despertarlo, procurando no hacer ruido al salir y al montar a Zero. Pero Shinigami había pateado el establo haciendo mucho ruido y eso había provocado que Duo se despertara.  
  
No pudo evitar verlo llegar corriendo hasta el establo. Estaba descalzo y respiraba agitadamente. No cabía duda que el ruido de su endiablada yegua lo había alterado.  
  
-- Que diablos paso? – dijo cuando llego hasta el establo.  
  
-- Tu maldita yegua pateo la biga de acero que detiene la puerta del establo. Ese fue el ruido que oíste – contesto Heero terminando de ensillar a Zero.  
  
-- Te vas tan temprano? – dijo Duo viendo lo que Heero hacía.  
  
-- Si – contesto Heero de forma fría montando a Zero – regreso antes de que el sol se ponga en lo más alto. Prepara algo de comer para cuando regrese. Llegaré hambriento de la caza. También trae agua del estanque, casi no hay en los barriles.  
  
-- Si mi amo – dijo Duo entre dientes – no quiere que también lave la ropa?  
  
-- Ahora que lo mencionas, si, toda la ropa sucia esta dentro de la cesta de mimbre bajo la cama. Lávala bien. Te veo al rato – y con esto Heero se puso en camino dejando a Duo totalmente sorprendido.  
  
-- Yo y mi bocota! – dijo dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos – y ahora... como se lava la ropa?  
  
  
  
Bandidos!...  
  
Todo lo que Lady One le había dicho es que los que atacaron a Quatre habían sido bandidos del reino Winner. Que debido al parecido con la princesa Henna Winner, es que los bandidos habían podido reconocer a Quatre como el heredero del reino. Querían pedir un rescate por el príncipe. Pero no habían logrado capturarlo. Seguramente Quatre llegaría por la mañana al castillo Schebeiker sano y salvo.  
  
Aun así, su excelencia Traize, había mandado una veintena de soldados a buscar a esos bandidos y a otros tantos soldados al castillo Schbeiker para saber cuantos soldados había pedido y cuantos solo estaban heridos.  
  
Esperaban noticias pronto del Ralph, necesitaba saber que había sido de Duo... pero más le importaba conocer el paradero de Wufei Chang... el más maravilloso rival que se le pudo haber presentado en la aldea de Lang... tan lleno de energía y ganas de salvar a los que amaba. Esa chispa de vida en sus ojos, profundamente negros, le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía su edad. Era una lastima que el chico se hubiera marchado después de que él se cobrará a la mala, cuando le ganó a Wufei en aquel duelo...  
  
  
  
Trowa y Quatre habían salido muy temprano de la cabaña de Wufei. El les había indicado que camino tomar para que salieran al sendero que los llevaría directamente al castillo, sin tener que tomar el camino por el que habían sido atacados.  
  
Quatre se encontraba contento, su corazón latía de felicidad al encontrase con Trowa, en los brazos del arquero. Todo lo que les había pasado el día anterior parecía una horrible pesadilla comparado con el sol que les cubría este nuevo día.  
  
Pero Trowa iba demasiado serio e inmóvil, perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no parecía poner atención a lo que Quatre mencionaba sobre las mariposas en el camino lleno de flores y árboles. O a la brisa que se sentía al estar pasando cerca de un río de aguas cristalinas.  
  
-- Trowa... Trowa estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Quatre.  
  
-- He? – pregunto Trowa por fin, despertando de sus pensamientos – decías algo Quatre?  
  
-- Has estado muy callado todo este tiempo, sucede algo malo? – pregunto Quatre viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Nada Quatre – dijo Trowa sin apartar su vista del camino. Pero entonces sintió una mano calida sobre su rostro que le hizo desviar la mirada hasta los verde aqua del príncipe Winner.  
  
-- Que te preocupa Trowa? Tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto Quatre viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- No – dijo Trowa retirando la mano de Quatre de su rostro. Quatre bajo la vista de forma triste.  
  
-- Me hubiera gustado que dijeras que si.  
  
Trowa sintió que algo se sacudía dentro de su cuerpo al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio. La noche anterior Wufei le había dicho que Quatre lo había besado cuando parecía muerto. El estaba seguro de no haber muerto, solo se había desmayado y despertó justo en el momento en el que Wufei estaba por atacarlo con su espada. Pero... Quatre lo había besado en realidad? Lo quería como él lo quería a él? Y si así fuera... que caso tenía que fuera verdad. Quatre era un príncipe y él un simple arquero.  
  
Trowa había bajado la cabeza mientras pensaba. Pero sintió el tibio contacto de la mano de Quatre y regreso a la realidad de las cosas.  
  
-- Me hubiera gustado que dijeras que si – volvió a repetir Quatre con su mano en el rostro de Trowa – y me hubiera gustado, por que yo siempre pienso en ti. Más de lo que te imaginas... por que yo... - dijo Quatre acercando su rostro al del arquero entrecerrando sus ojos – yo...  
  
-- CUIDADO CON LA FLECHA!  
  
Ese grito hizo que Trowa abrazara a Quatre y lo cubriera con la capa para lanzarse juntos al suelo a los pies del caballo. Quatre había quedado sobre el pecho de Trowa, él había evitado que se golpeara fuerte. Pero Trowa había sido herido apenas el día anterior y ahora caía del caballo de esa forma.  
  
-- Trowa!, Trowa estas bien?  
  
Trowa se levanto de inmediato tomando su arco y flecha y apuntando hacía los árboles de donde había caído la flecha.  
  
-- Sal de allí! – dijo Trowa.  
  
La persona que había gritado salió detrás de los árboles a toda prisa, cargando un arco y las flechas a su espalda. Trowa comenzó a bajar el arco al reconocer a la persona en pantalones y botas, usando una camisola ancha y cabello corto que estaba frente a ellos.  
  
-- Hola muchachos!  
  
-- Hilde?  
  
  
  
Duo escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de alguien que se aproximaba por el bosque, a orillas del estanque. Y se levanto de la roca en la que estaba tallando la ropa para salir detrás de un árbol y ver a una niña chica, corriendo descalza con una alforja en la mano. Iba muy agitada y en su rostro se veía la preocupación por algo.  
  
Duo corrió detrás de ella para detenerle, quizá estaba perdida y él quería ayudarla.  
  
-- Espera pequeña – grito al darle alcance, pero la niña volteo asustada.  
  
-- Suélteme señor! – grito con voz asustada al ver a Duo detenerle por el brazo.  
  
-- No te voy a hacer daño – dijo Duo soltándola – a caso estas perdida? – la niña lo observo a los ojos y ensancho los suyos al toparse con esas enormes orbes violetas que le sonreían y agito la cabeza en negativa.  
  
-- Quien es usted? – pregunto la niña sorprendida – a caso un ángel? – Duo se sorprendió a su vez por la pregunta. Parecía todo, menos un ángel y se rió a carcajadas.  
  
-- No soy ningún ángel – dijo agachándose un poco para acariciar sus cabellos castaños largos con sus finas manos – soy... - se detuvo de forma abrupta al percatarse que estaba a punto de decirle que era Duo Maxwell. No podía revelar su identidad a nadie, así que solo le quedaba una opción: usar el titulo que tenía dentro del bosque – Soy Duo, el sirviente de Heero Yuy. – La niña sonrió al saberlo.  
  
-- Estoy buscando al señor Yuy, es muy urgente – Duo se extraño por eso.  
  
-- Sucede algo? Puedo ayudarte? – pero la niña negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente.  
  
-- Mi hermana esta esperando un bebé y ha estado vomitando mucho... - dijo la niña comenzado a sollozar.  
  
-- Pero Heero que tiene que ver con eso? – dijo Duo enderezándose un poco sin entender, para después alterarse – A caso Heero es el padre? – la noche anterior había visto a una mujer acercarse. Sería ella? Aun que había creído que era un sueño, parecía ser que no.  
  
-- No – dijo la niña secamente – el señor Yuy le dio a su esposo un té, con el que mi hermana se había sentido mejor. Pero ya se le termino y de nuevo esta vomitando – los ojos de la niña comenzaron a escurrir las lagrimas – creo que ahora si esta grave – Duo tomo a la niña de los hombros para abrazarla un poco.  
  
-- No llores!, seguramente si Heero le da de nuevo el té a tu hermana se repondrá muy rápido.  
  
-- Tu Crees? – dijo la niña esperanzada viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
-- Seguro que si – dijo Duo sonriendo de forma amplia – ahora ven, vamos a la cabaña, mientras yo busco a Heero.  
  
Duo llevo a la niña a la cabaña y la dejo sentada en la mesa, mientras él salio para comenzar a gritarle al cazador. Sabía que si era cierto que Heero tenía un buen oído, entonces debía escucharle.  
  
Entro de nuevo a la cabaña y se dispuso a esperar junto con la niña. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Heero no aparecía.  
  
-- Ya se tardo mucho! – dijo la niña desesperada.  
  
-- Si, ya se tardo – dijo Duo levantándose de la silla que ocupaba – déjame voy a darme una vuelta a ver si lo veo – La niña solo asintió.  
  
Duo abrió la puerta de la cabaña para adentrase en el bosque y volver a llamarlo. Pero a penas dio un par de pasos fuera y se topó con las cosas que el cazador había cargado por la mañana.  
  
Era extraño ver allí las sogas y las flechas, siempre cuando llegaba las dejaba en el cobertizo detrás de la cabaña. Y no recordaba haberlas visto en ese sitió cuando había salido a llamarlo la primera vez. O por lo menos no lo recordaba.  
  
Recogió las cosas y se fue caminando rumbo al cobertizo para guardarlas, seguramente si Heero llegaba y las veía allí, le iba a dar un buen regaño por no alzarlas.  
  
Pero algo llamó su atención en el cobertizo y de forma cautelosa dejo las cosas de Heero en el suelo y se acerco lo más silencioso que pudo. Había visto a alguien moverse dentro y debido a que no había dicho nada, daba por hecho que no era Heero...  
  
Saco de forma cautelosa su cuchillo de la bota y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Pero le sorprendió sobremanera ver que dentro del cobertizo estaba el cazador de ojos cobaltos demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.  
  
Sobre una de las mesas, tenía un pequeño fogón encendido y sobre él, batía algo con una pala de madera. Levantaba algo sobre su cabeza para ver la luz que se colaba sobre la pequeña botella de vidrio para después verter unas gotas en aquello que mezclaba. El olor que llegaba hasta su nariz era de hierbabuena, era muy agradable. Pero por que Heero hacía eso? Solo lo había visto hacerlo a alguien en el palacio: a la bruja One.  
  
-- Eres un brujo?  
  
Heero se sobresalto al voltear y ver a Duo a sus espaldas. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Como era posible que Duo lo hubiese visto? No podía permitir que fuentes externas se enteraran de sus conocimientos. Nadie que no fuera gente conocida lo sabía... solo había una solución a eso.  
  
La mirada de Heero había centellado haciéndolo retroceder con temor. A pesar de que tenía su cuchillo en la mano, no se atrevía a usarlo en su contra. Por que Heero le veía como si quisiera matarle?  
  
-- Tu curiosidad llego muy lejos – dijo Heero con voz gélida comenzado a sacar su espada – ahora tengo que matarte...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Les gusto como termino??? Oh, yo se que no, jejejeje. Pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Ya ven que no pude matar a Trowa, jejejejeje. Ya tenía muchas amenazas sobre mi cabeza. Y no quise arriesgarme a morir si lo hacía, jejeje.  
  
Perdón por la tardanza. Pero me faltaba un poco de inspiración para escribir este capitulo. La parte de Trowa y Quatre estaba ya terminada, el problema me vino al sacar la historia de Heero y Duo. No me gusta hacer un capitulo de una pareja exclusivamente. Así para quienes no gustan de Trowa y Quatre (si, si los hay) pueden saltarse esa parte y leer la de Duo y Heero o la de Wufei. Ya tenía el final del capitulo, solo me faltaba la historia que ligaría los sucesos. Pero ya quedo!.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
A por cierto, lo del te de tila es bueno para que el Hierro de los alimentos se absorba en la sangre de forma rápida y se recuperan los glóbulos rojos.  
  
Información sacada de: Reader´s Digest. Poder curativo de Vitaminas, Minerales y Hierbas.  
  
Gracias como siempre a mis amigas, Faby, Claudia, Bony y Xcaret.  
  
Para comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Reviwe Contest:  
  
Susaku-koi: Si por mi culpa has soñado con Heero y Duo... POR QUE ME CULPAS. Yo sería feliz de soñar con alguno de mis niños. (solo una vez me ha pasado -_-, quiero mas!!). Bueno, no es un castigo por tu inconstancia el que Heero no pueda tocar a Duo. Ya veremos como lo hacemos, jejejeje. Lo que si te digo es que si Heero lo toca, el pobre Duo se muere... ahora.  
  
Hikaur Itsuko: Bueno, dudas resueltas, jejejejeje. Pero no todo es lo que parece... no se dejen llevar por la primera impresión.  
  
Noburo Tama: Jejejeje, ese es el enorme problema de Heero. Como le hará para tocar a Duo?. Ya veremos, esperemos que no lo mate, jejejejeje. Y ya ves, a Trowa no lo mate. Gracias por tu Review.  
  
Deniss: Oh!, Gracias Deniss, yo adoro tus fics. Y por cierto que hay con palabras!?!! Me tienes a la espera y estoy segura que no solo a mi. Y con respeto a Quatre y Trowa, espero no te haya fastidiado mucho, ya ves que este capitulo es mas de ellos que de los demás. Gracias por el review.  
  
Seiryu: Espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero tu como escritora sabes que a veces se nos complica la vida, jejejeje. Ya ves que no mate a Trowa, una de esas amenazas que me hicieron no matarlo fue la tuya, jejejeje.  
  
Uru Yuy: Ya llego la fantasía a la historia, jejejeje. No nada más Heero tiene problemas, ya ves!!! Espero que te haya gustado la situación con Quatre y Trowa.  
  
Zer0one: Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, espero que te guste este también.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Huy, espero no me maten por lo que paso con Trowa, jejejejeje. Por si caso y no te tranquilizas, ya tengo en mis manos la carta Shield de Sakura, jejejeje.  
  
Loreto W: Loreto, esperó que te estés cuidando esa vista. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. 


	9. Cap 8 Palabras Confusas

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
PALABRAS CONFUSAS  
  
  
  
Nadie podía saber que conocía de hierbas... Después de que eso estaba penado con la muerte. Aquel que supiera del manejo de hierbas o venenos, o aquel que practicara la magia, así como todos aquellos que le frecuentaban, serían perseguidos y condenados a morir quemados. Y todo debido a que el rey Low, su familia y consejeros del reino habían muerto envenenados por hierbas que la bruja del palacio manejaba: Middie. Se llamaba igual que su hermana... Eso había condenado a todos, los que como ella, conocían de artilugios para sanar gente.  
  
No podía permitir que Duo supiera, el trenzado se iría en algunos meses y en cuanto se fuera corría el riesgo de que alguien más se enterara. Y si él era apresado, estaba comprometiendo a toda la gente del pueblo a quien ayudaba. Sabía que su excelencia Traize, tenía formas severas de obtener las confesiones de sus prisioneros...  
  
No podía permitirlo y eso significaba que el trenzado debía morir ahora mismo.  
  
Los ojos de Duo estaban muy abiertos. Jamás se imagino que el cazador pudiera intentar matarle, su corazón latía a toda prisa y sus pies retrocedían con cada paso que el cazador daba. Hasta que se topo contra la pared de la cabaña y no pudo seguir retrocediendo.  
  
-- He... Heero? – dijo de forma nerviosa, sintiendo que el sudor escurría por su cara.  
  
-- No debiste seguirme – dijo Heero levantando la espada.  
  
-- No lo hice intencionalmente!, iba a dejar tus cosas... iba a guardarlas! – dijo Duo con desesperación al ver la mirada fría que Heero le dirigía.  
  
Duo siguió el movimiento de las manos de Heero. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin guantes y tenía unas manos finas y perfectamente cuidadas, de un tono ligeramente más blanco que el resto de su piel. Producto de la protección que le daban los gruesos guantes de gamuza que siempre usaba. Pero ahora ambas manos tomaban la empuñadura de la espada, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y dispuesto a acertar el golpe sobre su cuerpo. Con lo fuerte que era, seguramente de un golpe lo mataba. Pero en su mano seguía el cuchillo. Por que no simplemente lo levantaba y lo encajaba sobre el firme estomago del cazador que se había parado en frente?  
  
Su mirada violeta se desvió de la espada a los ojos cobaltos del cazador. Pudo ver una mirada distinta. Ya no estaba esa típica mirada fría, había una sombra que los cubría y los hacía más oscuros. Parecía una sombra de tristeza.  
  
Duo cerro los ojos y bajo la vista soltando el cuchillo. Para que vivía?... para que? Cual era el motivo de estar en ese mundo si no podía ser lo que quería?... Si de todas formas en palacio iba a morir... Si regresaba ahora, al casarse con Hilde y si regresaba después, moriría de tedio al tener que hacerse cargo del reino. Entonces si iba a morir en el palacio... por que no morir a manos de Heero?  
  
Era lo mejor... morir en sus manos... en sus brazos...  
  
-- Hazlo de una vez – dijo Duo sin verlo al bajar la mirada por lo que cruzaba su cabeza en esos momentos y apretando los ojos para esperar el golpe.  
  
El fuerte ruido del acero estrellándose contra algo, hizo que los pájaros que ocupaban la parte alta de las copas de los árboles alzaran el vuelo.  
  
-- Por que me haces esto? – dijo Heero de forma dura.  
  
Duo levanto la vista sorprendido, esperaba que el cazador diera el golpe, pero en lugar de eso, había lanzado la espada hasta el tronco del árbol que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.  
  
-- Por que si tenías el cuchillo en la mano no me atacaste? – pregunto dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de la pared de la cabaña para cercarlo con ellos, al tiempo en que fijaba sus ojos cobaltos en los violetas que le veían con temor.  
  
-- Por que no podía hacerte daño – dijo Duo sin comprender viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
-- Pero yo iba a matarte. Tu te ibas a defender de mi – dijo Heero viéndolo detenidamente, sabiendo que si Duo lo tocaba iba a morir. Pero Duo no se movía, parecía saber cuan peligroso era que tan solo lo rozara con su piel – yo si iba a hacerte daño – dijo Heero cerrando los ojos y retirando los brazos de la pared de la cabaña.  
  
-- Tus ojos me dijeron que no lo harías – Heero se sobresalto ante ese comentario y Duo se dispuso a explicarle – Tus ojos siempre se ven fríos, pero hace rato, cuando blandiste la espada sobre mi cabeza, tus ojos se veían... tristes. No querías hacerlo y confiaba en ellos.  
  
-- No digas tonterías, de todas formas tengo que matarte – aseguro Heero desviando la vista de los ojos violetas.  
  
-- Por que?, por que TIENES que hacerlo?... si no quieres – dijo Duo tratando de encontrar de nuevo esa mirada cobalto.  
  
-- Lo sabes muy bien – dijo levantando su vista y recargando uno de los brazos a un costado del trenzado al tiempo en que su mano se acercaba a su rostro que había bajado la cabeza ante sus palabras. Quizá sería lo último que hiciera y podría considerarse una locura. Pero quería probar esos labios tentadores que estaban frente a él – se castiga con la muerte a todos aquellos que manejen hierbas o venenos. Y no puedo dejar que gente que no es de aquí se entere. Estaría poniendo en riesgo la vida de mucha gente.  
  
Duo no veía que Heero se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su rostro. No era fácil... en cuanto lo tocara... irremediablemente iba a morir. Y el beso que deseaba darle, no le sabría a nada... solo aire... solo muerte...  
  
-- Que te hace pensar que yo no soy de aquí? – Heero se reclino en su sitió al ver que Duo levantaba la vista – yo también soy de aquí y jamás te traicionaría!!. Yo no le diré a nadie que sabes de hierbas... esa ley es absurda! Como se supone que los heridos van a sanarse si no se les cura?  
  
Heero se enderezo al escuchar las palabras de Duo, había estado a punto de matarlo sin haberlo cuestionado primero. Jamás haría una tontería como esa. Aun que eso significaba que podía haberlo besado...  
  
Y por que quería besarlo?... Bueno, era una forma distinta de matarlo... aun así... había querido hacerlo...  
  
Podría Wufei tener razón a fin de cuentas?...  
  
Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso y darle las hierbas a la pequeña niña que había ido en busca de su ayuda.  
  
Camino de nuevo dentro del cobertizo sin decirle nada a Duo y salió usando sus guantes de gamuza y con un frasco de cristal en la mano.  
  
-- Vamos a darle esto a Niao para que se lo lleve a su hermana – dijo Heero mientras Duo caminaba detrás de él.  
  
-- Ya no vas a matarme? Confías en mi? – pregunto Duo mientras Heero lo observo de reojo.  
  
-- Confío en ti – aseguro el cazador mientras Duo dejaba mostrar una luminosa sonrisa.  
  
-- Gracias Heero! – dijo Duo dando un paso para acercarse a él y dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero Heero se dio la vuelta y se movió evitando que Duo lo tocara a penas por un dedo.  
  
-- No me toques! – casi grita haciendo que Duo se extrañara – es por tu propio bien.  
  
Niao salió de la cabaña a la carrera al ver a Heero llegar y se detuvo frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos por el llanto.  
  
-- Dile a tu hermana que lo vacié en agua, no más de 4 tazas al día – dijo Heero dejando caer el frasco en las manos de la niña.  
  
-- Gracias! Gracias señor Yuy! Y muchas gracias a usted, Ángel de ojos de lilas – dijo la niña viendo a Duo - La niña salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.  
  
-- Como que Ángel de ojos de lilas? – cuestiono Duo a la nada.  
  
-- Las lilas del río tiene el mismo color de tus ojos. Ese color no es nada común por esta parte del bosque – aseguro Heero – y en cuanto a lo de ángel... - dijo viéndolo fijamente – yo más bien te compararía con un demonio – dijo Heero entrando de nuevo en la cabaña.  
  
-- Quee?? – grito Duo – él demonio lo serás tu, ogro e iracundo bastardo y arrogante... se que me estas escuchando infeliz, ven y repíteme que soy un demonio... - Heero solo se asomo a la puerta y cruzo los brazos sin decir nada. Mientras Duo veía el perfil del cazador. No lo entendía. No lo entendía ni un poco.  
  
-- Eres un demonio – aseguro Heero con la vista baja – un demonio que tienta a los mortales como yo – Duo solo le observo sin decir nada. Las palabras de Heero le confundían. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.  
  
-- Que fue lo que le diste? – pregunto Duo con curiosidad.  
  
-- Aceite de hierbabuena – dijo Heero volteando a verlo – sirve para detener el vomito y las nauseas. Comencé con jengibre pero no hizo efecto, así que se lo cambie por el aceite y este le ha dado resultados.  
  
-- Por que sabes de hierbas? Quien te enseño? Tus padres? – pregunto Duo curioso.  
  
-- Mamá, papá me enseño la caza – afirmo Heero entrando a la cabaña de nuevo.  
  
Duo solo lo observo entrar y se quedo parado. No sabía que tuviera familia. Donde estaban sus padres?, por que no los había visto?. Sería un huérfano igual a él? Tendría más familia en las orillas del bosque? Y quien era la mujer que había visto a orillas del estanque la noche anterior?.  
  
Además, Heero era un brujo!, un brujo como lo era Lady One. Heero le estaba resultando cada vez más enigmático. Era un cazador con grandes dones y además sabía de hierbas... era realmente fantástico!. No solamente era muy apuesto, era magnifico y poseía el don de mando que tanto a él como a Quatre les hacía falta. Si pudiera llevarlo al palacio para que se quedara con él...  
  
Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Y sacudió su cabeza de forma violenta. Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando? Heero jamás iría a palacio con él. Y de ir... como que iría? Como un consejero? Dudaba mucho que aceptara quedarse como uno de los guardias reales... pero él no lo quería así de lejos... lo necesitaba aun más cerca... como se necesita el agua para vivir...  
  
-- QUE!!! – dijo Duo en voz alta  
  
-- Que sucede? – pregunto Heero en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña al oír la voz de Duo.  
  
Un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Duo al ver a Heero cruzado de brazos recargado en el marco y viéndolo fijamente. La capa le colgaba de lado y cubría parte de su bien formado cuerpo. Los mechones largos de cabello cubrían su frente, pero no impedían que pudiera ver sus cejas arqueadas y los labios formando una mueca de disgusto, como la que siempre tenía... Como la que tanto le gustaba...  
  
Duo apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos al ver que rumbo tomaban sus pensamientos. Tenía solo días de conocerle y estaba pensando tonterías.  
  
-- No sucede nada! – dijo Duo dándole la espalda a Heero – voy a regresar al estanque a lavar la ropa – Y sin darle tiempo a Heero de contestarle algo, salió corriendo rumbo al estanque, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía por un sentimiento extraño que nunca había sentido antes.  
  
Heero se quedo extrañado de la actitud del trenzado. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan... confundido? Y sonrojado... que era lo que realmente le estaba pasando?  
  
-- El Demonio... - se dijo a si mismo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa...  
  
No tenía tiempo de averiguar que le pasaba exactamente al trenzado, debía terminar de colocar las trampas, que debido a la llegada de Niao, había dejado abandonadas. Así que fue hasta el establo y subió en Zero para volver a adentrarse en el bosque negro. Mientras llegaba, tenía oportunidad de pensar en ese demonio trenzado que comenzaba a estar de forma permanente en sus pensamientos...  
  
Duo llego corriendo hasta orillas del estanque sumamente agitado por la carrera. No entendía que era lo que pasaba con su cabeza y su corazón como para que latiera tan deprisa al pensar en ese cazador huraño. Era un ogro!, era un maldito dictador y lo tenía como su sirviente... entonces por que había pasado por su cabeza el necesitarlo como al agua? Por que??  
  
Miro su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas del estanque y se vio sumamente sonrojado. Así lo había visto Heero?  
  
-- Diablos no! – dijo Duo con furia agitando las aguas cristalinas del estanque con sus manos. Tomo un poco y se lanzó sobre la cara. El agua estaba más fría que de costumbre, pero estaba perfecta para mitigar el profundo calor que sentía invadir su cuerpo.  
  
Necesitaba sacar de su cabeza esas idas locas que estaban cruzando. Así que se quito la camisola y comenzó a tallarla de forma fuerte sobre la roca. También su ropa necesitaba ser lavada, no solo la de Heero.  
  
Heero escucho el grito de Duo a las orillas de estanque y se dio la vuelta en Zero. Que podía haberle pasado al trenzado para que gritara de esa forma? A caso alguien le había atacado?... A caso Wufei...  
  
Ese simple pensamiento le hizo encajar sus talones sobre las costillas de Zero para que acelerara el paso y llegar más a prisa al estanque donde estaba Duo...  
  
  
  
Quatre se aproximaba sonriente hasta la chica que les observaba de forma sorprendida. Tanto él como Trowa habían llegado a los patios traseros del palacio Schbeiker. Como es que habían llegado sin ser vistos o detenidos por los guardias del reino? Por que Wufei conocía ese camino?.  
  
Hilde corrió hasta Quatre para abrazarse a él de forma emocionada.  
  
-- Sabíamos que llegarían sanos y salvos Quatre, los estábamos esperando – dijo Hilde soltándolo. Quatre sonrió a la morena.  
  
-- Como lo supieron Hilde? Llegaron nuestros solados al castillo? Están bien? – pregunto Quatre preocupado por los hombres que le acompañaban.  
  
-- Si Quatre, llegaron todos los soldados. Dos de ellos están muy graves, tu tío Traize mando una veintena de hombres a resguardarnos debido a los bandidos... y ellos nos dijeron que llegarías esta mañana en compañía de Trowa.  
  
-- Dos de ellos están graves! – dijo Quatre alterado – donde están Hilde? Quiero verlos – dijo saliendo en dirección al palacio.  
  
-- Espere majestad – dijo Trowa dándole alcance a Quatre. Quatre se giro para verlo.  
  
-- Descansa Trowa, ya has hecho suficiente – dijo Quatre dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.  
  
-- Quatre! – dijo Trowa sujetándolo por el brazo para detenerlo. Quatre volvió a voltear y vio en la mano de Trowa el medallón que lo reconocía como príncipe del reino Winner.  
  
-- Quédatelo, te lo regalo – dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- No puedo tomarlo – aseguro Trowa.  
  
-- Claro que puedes – dijo Quatre sonriendo de forma triste sin tomar el medallón de manos del arquero. Y sin decir más siguió su camino hasta las escaleras que le conducirían dentro del palacio. Iba a seguirlo, pero una voz a sus espaldas le detuvo.  
  
-- Trowa? – dijo Hilde. Trowa volteo para verla – ha pasado algo?  
  
-- No... su majestad – dijo Trowa bajando la vista.  
  
-- Basta Trowa!, no puedes tratarme de majestad cuando hemos sido amigos desde niños!! Ni a mi, ni a Quatre o a Duo!! – dijo con enojo la morena- Yo no dejare que olvides nuestra amistad. O ya has olvidado cuanto nos queríamos todos?  
  
-- No...  
  
-- A caso has olvidado cuanto te ha querido Quatre siempre?  
  
-- No...  
  
-- Y tú también lo quieres Trowa – dijo Hilde molesta. Trowa no levanto la vista, apretaba fuertemente el puño que sostenía el medallón que Quatre le acababa de obsequiar. Pero él solo era un arquero!... un arquero y Quatre un príncipe. No importaba lo que el sintiera o dejara de sentir por su soberano rubio...  
  
-- Su majestad no entiende... - dijo Trowa levantando la vista hasta que esta choco con la de la morena frente a él – yo debo proteger a su majestad Quatre. Sin importar lo que sienta por él, debo protegerlo hasta de él mismo – dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones. Pero Hilde lo detuvo del brazo.  
  
-- Trowa... Quatre no necesita más que lo defiendas... el solo te necesita a ti... - La vista de Trowa centello por unos instantes. Hilde lo sabría? Eran tan obvios sus sentimientos por el rubio?  
  
-- Yo solo... solo debo...  
  
-- Protegerlo – dijo Hilde – lo has dicho. Pero quien te protegerá a ti de lo que sientes?...  
  
-- Yo mismo – aseguro Trowa.  
  
-- Y si Quatre te pidiera que dejaras de protegerlo?  
  
-- Solo si me lo ordenara lo haría. Yo estoy para cumplir hasta su mas mínima orden... - Hilde se dio la vuelta cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, haciendo que la capa que traía sobre sus hombros se ciñera a sus caderas. Y volteo divertida a ver a Trowa que la observaba sin moverse de los escalones que le conducirían al interior de palacio.  
  
-- Seguro que hasta su más mínima orden? – pregunto Hilde.  
  
-- Totalmente – aseguro Trowa apretando el medallón en su mano, para después girarse e ir en busca de su soberano.  
  
-- Hasta hacerle el amor, si él te lo ordenara Trowa? – susurro a la nada con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
  
Quatre había entrado a la habitación donde el capitán de su sequito de guardaespaldas descansaba. Un enorme charco de sangre escurría la pequeña cama de piedra en la que se encontraba, los vendajes improvisados no le iban a salvar... tenía que hacer algo y pronto.  
  
Mando traer una botella de vino con uno de los guardias al ver que el capitán despertaba. No quería que le viera al usar su don para curarlo, por lo que iba a intentar emborracharlo. Si se propagaba el rumor de que el usaba algún tipo de magia para sanar a la gente, lo iban a condenar a la hoguera por hechicero. Y correrían con la misma suerte los que superan de ese Don o se hubieran beneficiado con él. En este caso, Trowa era uno de ellos. Y debía protegerse y proteger a aquellos a quienes quería ayudar. Por eso quería emborrachar al capitán y con lo débil que el hombre estaba, eso había sido muy sencillo. Casi al terminar la copa, se había quedado dormido.  
  
Estaba a punto de tocar el pecho del hombre, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Se levanto asustado para encarara a la persona que entraba. Había dado ordenes precisas de no ser interrumpido. Pero se tranquilizo al ver a Trowa parado detrás de la puerta.  
  
-- Que vas a hacer Quatre? – pregunto Trowa viendo el pecho del capitán descubierto.  
  
-- Na... nada Trowa – dijo de forma nerviosa – puedes, por favor, dejarme solo.  
  
-- Quatre... - dijo Trowa acercándose al rubio y sosteniéndolo de las manos – sabes que esto esta penado por las leyes del reino Low... - Quatre lo miro detenidamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la comprensión que necesitaba.  
  
-- El capitán Hassen ha estado conmigo desde que tenía seis años Trowa, creo que puedes recordarlo también. Esta grave por que intento protegerme, no puedo permitir que muera... entiende Trowa, no puedo... y si no hago algo, él va a morir... – dijo bajando la vista – como hubieras muerto tu...  
  
-- Lo entiendo Quatre, pero estas corriendo muchos riesgos. Los soldados pueden correr la voz y...  
  
-- Por eso voy a emborracharlos primero, así pensaran que ha sido todo producto de la borrachera. No sentirán nada y podré curarlos...  
  
-- O regresarlos de la muerte? – pregunto Trowa viendo fijamente a Quatre. Quatre se sorprendió por lo que dijo Trowa y retrocedió un poco.  
  
-- No, eso no puedo hacerlo – dijo Quatre de forma segura – no se que fue lo que paso en el bosque Trowa... tu habías muerto, pero yo no te regrese a la vida, yo solo cure tu herida.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Trowa dando un paso al frente para ver más cerca esos ojos color aqua – es sobre el cazador que encontramos en el bosque y... - esa cercanía de Trowa había hecho que las mejillas de Quatre se encendieran de forma perceptiva – y de otras cosas...  
  
-- Habrá tiempo Trowa – aseguro el rubio – ahora déjame solo – Trowa negó con la cabeza.  
  
-- Me quedo – afirmo. Pero Quatre negó a su vez.  
  
-- No quiero que me veas, vete por favor...  
  
-- Quatre...  
  
-- No me obligues a ordenarlo Trowa – Trowa entre cerro los ojos por las palabras del rubio. Justamente le había dicho a Hilde que obedecería cualquier orden del chico, pero él jamás le había dicho algo como eso. Así que se acerco a Quatre que permanecía viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos y le levanto la mano para dejarle el medallón que le había dado. Después retrocedió sin darle la espalda e hizo una ligera reverencia.  
  
-- Como ordene... majestad – y salió azotando la puerta. Quatre bajo la vista hasta su mano y vio el medallón con tristeza, mientras hacía esfuerzos por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.  
  
-- Lo siento Trowa – murmuro acercándose al capitán – pero tengo miedo que mientras hago esto, algo malo te pase... estoy seguro que habías muerto... yo no te regrese a la vida, pero quizá si puedo quitártela – dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía hasta mojar el pecho desnudo del capitán.  
  
  
  
El sol se reflejaba sobre las aguas cristalinas del estanque. El viento soplaba ligeramente frío, pero eso no había impedido que Duo pudiera tomar un refrescante baño en esas aguas que se estaban poniendo cada vez más gélidas. En unos cuantos días, sería imposible volverse a bañar en esas aguas. Como extrañaba las aguas templadas de los baños de palacio. Las fragancias con aromas que dejaba caer en las aguas para oler bien todo el día. Aun que el aroma de los lirios de agua en el estanque, también era una fragancia agradable.  
  
Había lavado la ropa de Heero y la suya propia y la había extendido sobre la hierba que rodeaba el estanque para que se secara y él descansaba sobre la misma con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, viendo como las nubes se movían de forma lenta. Dejando que su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, se secara bajo los rayos del sol.  
  
Era muy agradable estar allí, sin pensar en nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, teniendo la mente totalmente en blanco. Solo disfrutando de la caricia del viento ligero y las hierbas bajo su cuerpo.  
  
Sin ninguna preocupación que enturbiara esa quietud...  
  
Heero había bajado de Zero al no escuchar ninguna perturbación a los alrededores y había decidido seguir a pie hasta el estanque, dejando a Zero pastar cerca. Por que no se escuchaba al trenzado hablando como siempre lo hacía?. El trenzado tenía la "mala costumbre" de estar hablando siempre solo. Para su diversión, siempre eran quejas sobre el trabajo que hacía. O discutía con los mosquitos por estarle picando, o con los animales del establo por oler tan mal. O lo escuchaba jadear cuando hacía vanos intentos por levantar el hacha para tratar de cortar la leña en lugar de salir al buscarla al bosque.  
  
Jamás admitiría ante el trenzado, que su presencia le divertía.  
  
Había volteado para todos lados esperando verlo en las aguas, intentando lavar la ropa. Por que había escuchado perfectamente cuando dijo que no sabía hacerlo. Pero Duo no se veía. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a las orillas del estanque la ropa extendida con unas rocas en sima para que el viento no las fuera a arrastrar.  
  
Bueno, allí estaban las ropas. Y Duo?, donde estaba Duo?...  
  
Se detuvo de golpe, cuando al ir caminando vio detrás de un arbusto el cuerpo del trenzado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, descansando distraídamente sobre las hierbas...totalmente desnudo. No pudo evitar que su mirada comenzara a recorrer de forma lenta el cuerpo blanco que tenía frente a él. Comenzado por sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Haciendo que un temblor comenzara a apoderarse de su cuerpo al llegar hasta las caderas y desviar su vista hasta la entrepierna del trenzado que permanecía ligeramente cubierta por su pierna cruzada, pero dejando entre ver una mata de pelo color castaño que sobresalía. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su respiración con él. Duo tenía el vientre totalmente plano y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma lenta, producto de su respiración normal...  
  
Normal?...  
  
Si, la respiración de Duo era normal, comparada con la de él en esos momentos. Un calor incontrolable había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo al estar viendo esa imagen frente a sus ojos y había comenzado a sudar, mientras un cosquilleo le recorría desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza.  
  
Que era ese sentimiento que la sola imagen del trenzado le estaba despertando?...  
  
Ahora esa necesidad de tocarlo se hacía más fuerte. Quería tocarlo, quería besarlo...  
  
"Lo que tienes aquí es una bomba de tiempo..."  
  
Las palabras de Wufei se dieron paso en su mente, recordándole que tarde o temprano la necesidad de tocar a Duo se iba a hacer presente. Y este era el momento... la necesidad de tocarlo era muy fuerte, tanto... que si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento, podría ser fatal.  
  
Se dio la vuelta topándose con las aguas del estanque. Estaba en la parte honda. Pero en ese momento no estaba razonando. Así que salto al agua... sin saber nadar...  
  
  
  
Hilde estaba detrás del castillo, por donde habían llegado Trowa y Quatre. Muy cerca de allí corría un pequeño río. La entrada a palacio no estaba custodiada, muy pocos sabía que el palacio de descanso Schbeiker tenía salida por la parte trasera al bosque. Además el bosque era más que una buena custodia, era parte del bosque de las ánimas y casi nadie entraba a él. Las historias que contaban de él eran sumamente aterradoras para algunos. Sin embargo a Hilde no le causaban miedo alguno.  
  
Hilde volteo al escuchar unas pisadas a su espalda y vio como un joven vestido de gamuza oscura, cuyo pecho y cintura estaban cubiertos por cintos llenos de armas de diferentes formas, se acercaba a ella de forma sonriente.  
  
-- Princesa – dijo extendiendo los brazos. Pero Hilde frunció el ceño al verlo y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, le dejo caer una tremenda bofetada.  
  
-- Cretino! – grito ella con enojo. El chico se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica. Y levanto la mano para sobar su mejilla.  
  
-- Vaya recibimiento y yo que pensé que me habías extrañado – dijo riendo – me puedes decir a que se debe esta calida bienvenida?  
  
-- Y todavía preguntas? – dijo ella poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura y viéndolo muy enojada – como te atreviste a decirme todo eso? No soy ninguna tonta Wufei! – Wufei se extraño. Pues que le había dicho? No recordaba nada.  
  
-- No se de que me hablas princesa – afirmo sin entender, haciendo que Hilde se molestara mas. Y comenzara a darle manotazos mientras hablaba.  
  
-- Como te atreves a afirmar que te gusta mi cabello de zorrillo sin bañar. Que aun que use rosas siempre voy a oler a niño rancio. Que a pesar de no ser femenina, los vestidos se me ven muy bien... - le decía Hilde mientras Wufei trataba de defenderse y de entender todo lo que Hilde le estaba diciendo...  
  
-- Espera!!, espera!! – dijo Wufei deteniéndola por ambos brazos en un abrazo fuerte – de donde sacas que yo dije semejantes barbaridades?  
  
-- En tu carta!!! Eres un cretino Wufei, como te atreves... - dijo Hilde tratando de soltarse, pero Wufei la tenía muy bien sujeta. Y luego comenzó a reír – yo no le veo lo gracioso.  
  
-- Yo no escribí esa carta princesa.  
  
-- Eres un mentiroso...  
  
-- Te dije que no conocía tu lengua, recuerdas? – Hilde solo asintió y Wufei fue soltando un poco el abrazo sin dejarla del todo – le pedí a alguien que escribiera lo que yo le iba diciendo. Solo que ese estúpido... - dijo Wufei cambiando su cara – ya me las pagara en cuanto lo vea. Ese vagabundo me las va a pagar en verdad.  
  
-- Entonces no fuiste tu? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- No princesa, yo jamás te diría esas barbaridades. Además... yo nunca te he visto en vestido, lo recuerdas? Desde que te conozco te he visto usando esos pantalones – Hilde sonrió. Era verdad. Wufei jamás la había visto usando el cabello largo y vestido. Si al principio la había confundido con un hombre hasta que ella le había dicho que no lo era. Pero mucho después de que se hubiera enamorado de él.  
  
-- Es verdad Wufei.  
  
-- Y bien – dijo Wufei abrazándola aun más fuerte – ya rompiste tu compromiso? – Hilde respondió el abrazo y oculto su cabeza en el pecho de Wufei. Wufei pudo escuchar los sollozos de la chica y solo atino a acariciar su cabello con sus manos – Si tu prometido fue secuestrado, eso quiere decir que no hay compromiso, verdad? – Hilde se separo de los brazos de Wufei y le observo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-- Si en un mes no lo han encontrado, mi padre exigirá el cambio de consorte.  
  
-- Que? – dijo Wufei alterado – no puede hacer eso. El príncipe Winner ya esta comprometido. No queda nadie...  
  
-- Si, aun hay alguien mas – dijo Hilde bajando la vista – el mismo Traize Khrushrenada. Y si su excelencia no acepta, entonces mi padre declarar la guerra a Low...  
  
Wufei apretó los puños ante la sola mención de Traize. No podía permitir que Traize pusiera una mano en Hilde. No iba a permitirlo. Tenía que echar a andar los ejércitos lo antes posible. Si Schbeiker declaraba la guerra a Low, Schbeiker sucumbiría. Pero... y si Schbeiker los apoyara con sus soldados en el ataque a Low? Era seguro que Traize prefería al reino de Catalonia que al reino de Schbeiker. Catalonia tenía ricas minas de oro y Schbeiker solo tierras de siembra que en una guerra no le servían de mucho. El oro servía para comprar armas...  
  
-- Hilde, princesa – dijo Wufei después de haberlo pensado un poco – necesito que me averigües algo... quizá no sea necesario que tu estúpido prometido regrese. O que te cases... - Hilde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se dispuso a escuchar lo que le pedía Wufei.  
  
  
  
Heero salto al agua, era lo único que conocía que podía hacer recuperar su forma fría de comportarse. Por que el vagabundo trenzado le causaba ese efecto? Que extraño hechizo le había puesto Duo que le hacía comportarse como nunca antes lo hizo?  
  
Duo se levanto a la carrera al escuchar el agua agitarse y se coloco la primera camisola que encontró a su paso para acercarse al estanque.  
  
Las ramas a la orilla del estanque se movieron de forma repentina y Heero pudo ver a la persona que le tenía los sentidos de punta. Le observaba de forma sorprendida, mientras trataba de moverse hasta el lado menos profundo, sujetándose fuertemente con sus manos de la orilla.  
  
-- Heero que haces en el río? – pregunto Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Tomando un baño – dijo molesto sin mirarlo y apoyando por fin los pies en el fondo.  
  
-- Con la ropa puesta? – dijo fijándose que Heero aun traía incluso su capa y los cinchos en donde guardaba sus armas al pecho. Se agacho un poco para tocar con la punta de sus dedos el agua, mientras Heero clavaba su mirada en él – el agua esta más fría que hace rato, como si fuera hielo  
  
-- "Así la necesito" – pensó Heero sin apartar su mirada del trenzado. Duo se levanto para darse la vuelta.  
  
-- Sal de allí o enfermaras, te traeré algo con que secarte e iré a poner la chimenea para que entres en calor más rápido - pero antes de partir vio a Heero que aun le observaba sin decir nada – eres extraño!  
  
-- Que yo soy extraño? – pensó para si mismo manoteando el agua helada – yo no soy un vagabundo que sabe leer y escribir, que habla del amor como si lo hubiera estudiado mucho, que sabe manejar a los caballos como si fuese uno de ellos, quien repite la palabra palurdo como si fuese la peor de las ofensas... y yo soy el extraño por lanzarme al agua helada?  
  
Heero salió del estanque escurriendo agua y comenzó a quitarse todas las armas que traía aun sujetas al pecho sobre los cinchos. Por lo menos el frío del agua le había hecho recuperar la cordura.  
  
Duo apareció cargando una camisola seca entre las manos y vio con sorpresa como Heero retiraba su camisola totalmente mojada, dejando al descubierto su pecho y poniéndose a escurrirla con las manos. Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello hasta su cuerpo y resbalaban de forma sensual sobre sus músculos bien definidos.  
  
Duo se había quedado parado viendo lo que Heero hacía, sintiendo como un calor extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La ropa mojada de Heero había quedado en el suelo, a un lado de sus armas y ahora Duo podía ver el cuerpo perfecto de Heero bañado por el sol del medio día.  
  
Heero había escuchado la respiración de Duo, era igual a la de él antes de tirarse al agua. No podía ser posible que el trenzado sintiera lo mismo que él...  
  
Volteo topándose con la mirada violeta fija en él. Y al instante noto el sonrojo sobre el rostro del trenzado. Su mirada iba a comenzar a recorrerle, cuando algo que brillaba sobre el cuello del trenzado le llamo la atención.  
  
Duo sintió que su garganta se secaba al ver como Heero se acercaba a él. Quería decir algo, quería correr y alejarse de Heero, pero no podía moverse. Un temblor involuntario se apodero de sus piernas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
-- Que es esto? – dijo Heero apuntando el medallón que descansaba sobre el cuello de Duo.  
  
Duo parpadeo, sintiendo que despertaba de un sueño y vio lo que Heero le señalaba. Trago saliva con nerviosismo. Que podía decirle? Realmente no lo sabía. Mientras él se quitaba la cadena para mostrársela, Heero se había puesto por fin una camisola, haciendo que su corazón regresara poco a poco a la normalidad.  
  
-- Lo encontré hace años – dijo Duo tendiendo la cadena con el medallón pendiendo de él – no se que significa, pero me gusta mucho - aseguro.  
  
Heero la tomo entre sus dedos y se puso a estudiarla. Entonces levanto su muñeca y Duo pudo ver un medallón muy parecido al suyo pendiendo de la muñeca del cazador. Heero soltó la pequeña correa de piel que la sujetaba y tomo ambos medallones. Duo se coloco a su espalda y comenzó a leer.  
  
"el corazón... sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"  
  
"Cuando toque sin tocar"  
  
-- Creo que debes intercambiar el orden – dijo Duo a un Heero sumamente pensativo – el tuyo primero y el mío después.  
  
"Cuando toque sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"  
  
-- Donde lo encontraste? – pregunto Heero viendo a Duo – y no quiero evasivas o mentiras Duo. Dime donde exactamente lo encontraste...  
  
-- En... - dijo Duo nervioso – no lo recuerdo bien Heero, fue hace años, lo tengo desde que era un niño.  
  
-- Trata de recordar Duo, es muy importante – dijo Heero – realmente importante – dijo dándose la vuelta y recordando lo que su hermana le había dicho – Quizá Middie sepa algo más.  
  
-- Middie? – dijo Duo sintiendo una extraña punzada en su estomago – quien es ella? – Heero volteo a verlo y se sorprendió de ver a Duo con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Mi hermana mayor – dijo Heero. Duo se sorprendió – solo somos ella y yo. Mis padres murieron hace 5 años.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero! No quería ser tan...  
  
-- Curioso – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- No soy curioso! – dijo molesto.  
  
-- Claro que lo eres...  
  
-- Bueno, quizá un poco – dijo riendo – puedes devolverme mi medallón? – dijo extendiendo la mano. Pero Heero no hizo intentos por regresársela.  
  
-- Duo, no tienes idea de lo que significa este acertijo? – Duo comenzó a rascar su cabeza tratando de pensar en algo.  
  
-- Heero ni siquiera sabes si es un acertijo, para mi no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Solo es un medallón que me gusta.  
  
-- Estos son medallones pares Duo – dijo Heero mostrándole la forma de ensamblar ambos medallones – y suelen ser entregados a los recién nacidos. Yo tengo este – dijo mostrando el suyo – desde que era un bebe y se me pido encontrar el otro. Creo que este es el otro... solo me falta resolver el acertijo. Así que no voy a regresártelo... - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Duo enarco las cejas primero y luego las bajo con molestia. Eso se podía considerar un robo. No iba a dejarle ese medallón a Heero, le gustaba mucho como para dejárselo. Vagamente recordaba haber entrado a la sala del tesoro en el palacio y haber encontrado el medallón en una caja cubierta de joyas. La había sustraído y desde entonces la tenía. Pero no recordaba claramente si así había sido. Y no podía decirle a Heero que lo había sacado de la sala del tesoro en el palacio de Low... eso no!  
  
-- No voy a regresártelo hasta que resuelva el acertijo o hasta que me digas donde lo encontraste. Por que no te creo que no lo recuerdes...  
  
-- Bastardo! – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para recoger toda la ropa que aun estaba apilada a una orilla de la canasta – ni pienses que te vas a quedar con mi medallón. De una forma o de otra, lo voy a tener de regreso.  
  
Heero solo observo como Duo se iba molesto repitiendo una serie de insultos. Pero por fin tenía la otra parte del medallón, la otra parte de acertijo. Abrió la mano y volvió a ver la clave...  
  
"Cuando toque sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"...  
  
Que diablos significaba eso?...  
  
  
  
Quatre había quedado sumamente exhausto después de haber ayudado a los dos soldados que se encontraban graves. Los otros heridos sobrevivirían con las curaciones que los mismos hombres les habían hecho.  
  
Buena parte de la tarde el rubio se la había pasado dormido, mientras Trowa procuraba cuidar que nadie le molestara. Había salido a buscar a Hilde cuando uno de los guardias de Traize regresaba para descansar y cambiar de caballos para seguir buscando a los bandoleros y se había topado con Wufei hablando con la princesa.  
  
Ahora entendía por que Wufei los había guiado por ese camino. Pero lo que más había llamado su atención había sido lo que Wufei le pedía a Hilde averiguar. El cazador quería saber si el rey Schbeiker estaría dispuesto a atacar al reino Low en conjunto con otros reinos. Al parecer el chico no jugaba cuando le había comentado, la noche anterior, que lo quería en el ejercito que estaba reuniendo.  
  
Sin embargo, no parecía algo descabellado el plan de Wufei. Solo le faltaba encontrar a los líderes de los dos reinos faltantes. Había escuchado que los Maguacas del reino Winner estaban divididos en dos. Los que estaban con Traize Khrushrenada y los que querían al príncipe Winner de regreso. Wufei debería encontrar pronto a Rashid, líder de los Maguacas que querían a Quatre de regreso. Y los otros, serían más difíciles de encontrar... los guerreros del reino de Maxwell, el reino de Duo, ya que esos guerreros habían sido eliminados por Traize hacía más de 20 años. Sin embargo y si los rumores eran ciertos... varios de esos guerreros habían logrado escapar a la matanza y buscaban venganza. No todos los Shinigamis de Maxwell habían muerto y Wufei ya estaba en búsqueda de Howard... líder de esos guerreros.  
  
Ahora descansaba en la habitación que Hilde le había asignado. No había permitido que se quedara en las habitaciones de los soldados y le había, casi obligado, a quedarse en una de las habitaciones de los invitados. No podía dormir teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Estaba en medio de una guerra... y no sabía que partido tomar.  
  
Por un lado, estaba su hermana y su cuñado, en contra del reino de Low. Y por el otro... por el otro estaba Quatre, uno de los herederos del reino Low...  
  
Era su obligación defender al reino Low, para ellos estaba prestando su servicio... no, no para ellos. Para Quatre... Desde el principio fue para Quatre. Desde que eran niños le había prometido estar a su lado y protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño...  
  
Por eso se había hecho arquero... no por seguir los pasos de su padre. Que era lo que todos creían. Era por estar a un lado de Quatre y poder cuidarlo.  
  
Debía su lealtad a Quatre... debía su vida a Quatre... Quatre tenía su corazón desde siempre...  
  
Cerró los ojos y cruzo su brazo sobre ellos tomando su decisión. Estaría donde estuviera Quatre.  
  
Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se incorporo de forma precipitada al ver una silueta recargarse en la puerta al cerrase.  
  
-- Quatre? – dijo al darse cuenta que Quatre entraba de forma silenciosa.  
  
-- Tu quieres hablar conmigo – dijo sonriendo – yo también necesito hablar contigo Trowa – dijo bajando el seguro que cerraba la puerta.  
  
Trowa sintió que su corazón latía de forma apresurada al ver como Quatre llegaba hasta orillas de la cama y de rodillas sobre ella se acercaba a él para estar más cerca. Solo había atinado a verlo de forma seria, sin poder decirle nada.  
  
-- Quatre yo... - dijo viéndolo fijamente – no deberías estar aquí – dijo desviando la vista.  
  
-- Lo se Trowa – dijo de forma triste – pero necesitaba hablarte. Ayer pensé que ibas a morir y no quería por que... - Trowa tomo las manos de Quatre y este levanto la vista para toparse con la mirada esmeralda del arquero.  
  
-- No Quatre – dijo Trowa de forma seria – no voy a morir ahora.  
  
-- Pero eso no puedes saberlo. Y yo quería decirte algo muy importante...  
  
Trowa solo lo observo de forma detenida. El rubor en las mejillas de Quatre era evidente. Solo al verle sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. La piel de sus manos era tan suave que quería tocar más. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, si Quatre no se marchaba ahora, la tentación de besarlo iba a ser más fuerte.  
  
-- Trowa yo...  
  
Dijo Quatre levantando la vista para toparse con los ojos esmeraldas del arquero. Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba. Quería besarlo ahora que sabía estaba vivo. Pero y si Trowa lo rechazaba? O si lo aceptaba solo por ser un príncipe? Eso era lo que lo detenía ahora.  
  
Trowa bajo la vista y soltó las manos de Quatre para tratar de incorporarse. Quatre se sintió triste por esa reacción. Y se paro junto con Trowa de la cama.  
  
-- Debes irte – dijo sin verlo – si no lo haces... puedo hacer algo de lo que vamos a arrepentirnos...  
  
Quatre sintió que una profunda felicidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sentía el miedo de Trowa, no podía detenerlo. No le gustaba usar su don en personas que conocía y quería. Pero el miedo de Trowa no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Solo llegaba hasta él... y eso le hacía feliz. Por que era el mismo miedo que el sentía.  
  
-- No Trowa – dijo Quatre con lágrimas en los ojos. Trowa levanto la vista para verlo – no nos arrepentiremos de nada.  
  
Una ligera sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Trowa y dio un paso para acercarse a Quatre. Quatre no retrocedió ni un paso y sintió como los brazos de Trowa lo rodeaban para acercarlo a sus labios...  
  
Un Príncipe y un arquero?...  
  
Bueno, nadie tenía por que enterarse...  
  
  
  
La noche había caído sobre el bosque negro. Dentro de la cabaña solo la luz de la chimenea alumbraba. Estaba haciendo frío.  
  
Heero observaba sobre su mano el medallón con la clave. Dando vueltas y vueltas al acertijo. Como podía tocar sin tocar algo? El corazón sobre sangre real?... no entendía esa clave. Se refería realmente a la clave para poder volver a tocar a alguien?  
  
El movimiento de Duo le distrajo de sus pensamientos y se paro de la cama al ver como el trenzado estaba en posición fetal en el suelo en el que dormía. Se había descobijado y ni el fuego de la chimenea parecía calentarlo.  
  
Tomo una de las cobijas que le cubrían y la llevo hasta el cuerpo del trenzado. La suave luz de la chimenea se reflejaba sobre su piel blanca. Por que se preocupaba tanto por el vagabundo? No quería creer en las palabras de Wufei. No podía estar interesado sentimentalmente en el vagabundo trenzado. No podía, no debía... no hasta haber resuelto ese problema de no poder tocarlo.  
  
Pero había algo en él que le impedía apartarlo de su mente. Aun en sueños se empeñaba en aparecer. Su mirada violeta le había hechizado desde el primer momento. Su cuerpo perfecto le obligaba a acercarse y querer tocarlo... pero no podía hacerlo. No todavía... por fin había una esperanza... pero sería realmente valida? No sería solo un sueño?  
  
Se sorprendió a si mismo estirando su mano desnuda hasta su rostro ahora sonrojado. Parecía que por fin estaba entrando en calor, por que ya no estaba doblado. Retiro la mano sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Mientras a su memoria regresaba la imagen desnuda del trenzado cuando lo vio en el río. Por segunda ocasión lo había visto desnudo y por segunda ocasión su cuerpo perfecto lo había hechizado haciendo que su propio cuerpo reaccionara ante la imagen.  
  
Salió rápido de la cabaña al sentir como la sangre le quemaba por dentro. Como el corazón le amenazaba con estallar de tan fuerte que estaba latiendo. Y no era lo único que latía. En su entrepierna, su miembro había comenzado a despertar de nuevo, como esa tarde... Por que???  
  
Duo abrió los ojos y volteo hasta la cama donde dormía el cazador. Las cobijas estaban movidas, pero él no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
-- Heero? - Pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
Se levanto moviendo las cobijas. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse colocado tantas. Pero le preocupaba que el cazador no estuviera en su cama. Vio la puerta de la cabaña entre abierta, es que acaso el cazador había salido?  
  
Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a buscarlo. Estaba frío afuera, pero no corría ni una sola ráfaga de viento. Aun así los sonidos de los búhos y el aullido de uno que otro lobo podían escucharse a la distancia.  
  
Camino en silenció alrededor de la cabaña sin ver nada. Hasta que unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención.  
  
Siguió caminando en dirección de los sonidos, que sería? Un animal atrapado en una de las trampas del cazador? Un ave exótica cantando de manera extraña?  
  
Se detuvo a un paso de donde provenían los ruidos. Eran como gemidos, gritos ahogados, silenciosos jadeos...  
  
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al mismo tiempo en que sintió como si una corriente de fuego le golpeara todo el cuerpo al ver de donde provenían los ruidos, no de donde, de quien eran los ruidos...  
  
Heero estaba en medio del bosque, pantalones abajo, recargando medio cuerpo sobre la corteza de un árbol. Sus blancas manos se movían frenéticamente sobre su miembro totalmente erecto. Se estaba masturbando y Duo no podía moverse.  
  
No era que le resultara desconocido el acto, pero nunca se había imaginado al cazador recurriendo a eso para desahogarse. Y mucho menos imaginarse a si mismo viendo lo que el cazador hacía, haciendo que su propio miembro reaccionara ante la vista.  
  
Un gemido aun más fuerte que los anteriores le aviso que el cazador estaba a punto de terminar y que él no debía estar allí cuando eso acabara. Dio un paso atrás sin voltear y sin percatarse tropezó con una rama cayendo de espaldas al suelo.  
  
-- Duo!!!  
  
Duo se levanto a la carrera al escuchar que el cazador le llamaba. No quería que le preguntara que hacía allí y no quería contestarle. Salió corriendo rumbo a la cabaña y entro a toda prisa arrojándose sobre las cobijas y tapándose con ellas hasta la cabeza.  
  
Casi de inmediato la puerta de la cabaña volvió a abrirse azotándose fuertemente al ser abierta con fuerza por el cazador.  
  
-- Que estabas haciendo afuera? – dijo molesto el cazador llegando hasta el lugar donde Duo estaba sentado.  
  
-- Nada – dijo Duo de forma nerviosa, enrojeciendo totalmente al solo recordar.  
  
-- Me estabas espiando, eso es lo que estabas haciendo y a mi no me gusta que me espíen. Quiero que ahora mismo agarres tus cosas y te marches, no quiero verte en la cabaña! – dijo Heero de forma molesta.  
  
Duo levanto la vista para ver a Heero. La vergüenza de haberlo visto había sido remplazada por la furia. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Heero lo tratara de esa forma. Nadie trataría jamás a Duo Maxwell como un fisgón!  
  
-- Yo no te estaba espiando – dijo Duo parándose frente a Heero y clavando su vista violeta sobre los ojos cobaltos – cuando desperté no te vi en la cama y me preocupe por ti. Me levante y vi la puerta abierta y pensé que quizá tendrías algún problema. Y salí a buscarte – dijo Duo cada vez más molesto – pero no, el señor feudal piensa que lo estaba espiando, como si me importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y si lo que el amo quiere es que me vaya, le voy a dar gusto señor. Me voy!! – dijo Duo tomando su capa y abriendo la puerta para marcharse, mientras Heero solo lo observaba – quédate con tu mal humor, creo que solo él puede aguantarte – dijo Duo cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando a Heero solo.  
  
Heero camino hasta la cama. Por que se sentía tan abatido? El nunca había tenido algún tipo de sentimiento por nadie. Entonces por que el trenzado le hacía sentir de forma extraña?. Le hacía sentir alegría, tristeza, incluso solía extrañarlo cuando salía por varias horas para poner las trampas. Siempre procuraba regresar temprano solo para verle... pero que le estaba pasando?  
  
Duo caminaba sumamente molesto, el cielo oscurecido reflejaba rayos de tormenta, en cualquier momento se soltaría la lluvia. Solo eso le faltaba!, después de haber sido corrido de la cabaña del cazador, ahora le esperaba el frío y la lluvia del bosque.  
  
Vio una cueva y entro, quizá por esa noche, la cueva podría protegerle del frío y la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer. Se había olvidado de Shinigami, pero ya regresaría por ella, ahora lo importante era protegerse del agua helada.  
  
Heero vio por la ventana que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Afuera era un lugar peligroso para alguien que no conociera el terreno y más peligroso era con lluvia. Salio a toda prisa, tenía que encontrar a Duo antes de que algo le pasara, jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo por su culpa.  
  
-- Duo!!! – grito para ver si Duo lo escuchaba. Pero no escuchaba más que el agua cayendo. Ninguna respiración extraña, ni el olor de su cabello. No podía distinguir nada y el agua ya lo tenía por completo empapado.  
  
-- Si quiere que regrese, primero deberá encontrarme – pensaba Duo escuchando como Heero le llamaba, pero el estaba tranquilamente sentado y seco dentro de la cueva.  
  
-- Duo!!!, este es un terreno peligroso. Con la lluvia las paredes se desgajan. Duo, regresa!!! – Duo escucho las palabras de Heero. Pero estaba seguro que él estaba bien dentro de la cueva.  
  
Un ruido fuerte y un movimiento en sus pies le hizo ponerse de pie abruptamente. Era como un fuerte trueno, como si miles de árboles cayeran. Pero lo que más le preocupo fue el silenció después de eso. La voz de Heero dejo de escucharse.  
  
Salio de forma precipitada de la cueva, con dirección a donde pensaba que la voz de Heero había venido.  
  
Heero estaba sujeto a las paredes de la montaña solo con sus dedos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo. La fuerza de la lluvia hacía que la corriente del rió llevara cada vez mas fuerza. El lodo de la montaña caía en sendos riachuelos entre sus manos. No resistiría mucho tiempo, la pared de lodo se estaba deshaciendo.  
  
Levanto la cabeza un poco, mientras el agua golpeaba con fuerza su rostro. Pudo ver como alguien se agachaba, sujetándose con fuerza de una rama.  
  
-- Vamos Heero Dame la mano! –gritó Duo al ver a Heero a punto de caer al río.  
  
-- No – grito Heero al darse cuenta que Duo extendía la mano para que él la tomara.  
  
-- Vamos, olvida esa tontería de que yo soy el sirviente y tu el amo, dame la mano – volvió a decir Duo.  
  
-- No – volvió a repetir Heero.  
  
-- No seas terco, vas a caer al río, dame la maldita mano – grito Duo.  
  
-- No...  
  
La pared de la montaña termino por desagarrarse y Heero cayó al agua. Duo se tiro detrás de él, no podía permitir que Heero se ahogara, se imaginaba que el cazador no sabía nadar por que se dio cuenta, esa misma tarde, que se sostenía de la orilla para llegar a la parte menos profunda del estanque, en lugar de nadar a la orilla. Así que se tiro para salvarlo.  
  
En cuanto entro al agua, abrió los ojos para tratar de buscarlo. Los rayos que centellaban en el cielo le daban muy poca visibilidad. Pero alcanzo a ver una silueta que se hundía y se dio prisa en alcanzarlo. Las ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, por suerte esta vez Heero no traía armas, sino sería muy difícil sacarlo del agua. Lo sujeto por la cintura y lo arrastro fuera hasta la superficie.  
  
Lo tomo de las manos para sacarlo del agua arrastrándolo por la orilla para dejarlo bajo un árbol. El cazador estaba inconsciente, se agacho hasta su pecho para ver si respiraba, pero Heero parecía no respirar.  
  
-- Por favor Heero respira!!! – dijo de forma desesperada tomando su rostro y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.  
  
Trataba a toda costa de recordar que le había dicho su tío sobre una persona ahogada. El en algún momento le había mencionado que hacer para tratar de salvarlo, algo sobre llevar aire a los pulmones... pero no podía recordarlo.  
  
-- Maldita sea!!!, recuerda Duo, recuerda!!!... – se dijo a si mismo apretando los puños por la desesperación.  
  
La lluvia helada golpeaba el rostro de Heero, como podía llevar aire hasta los pulmones del cazador? Se hinco sobre él con una idea repentina. Tomo su rostro y se inclino sobre sus labios. La única forma que se le ocurría era juntar sus labios con los de él y empujar aire por su boca. Pero eso significaba que tendría que besarlo...  
  
Sintió como su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho ante la sola idea de unir sus labios a los del cazador. Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, un cosquilleo como el que sintió en el estanque al velo desnudo, o como el que había sentido hacía un rato al verlo masturbándose...  
  
Pero no era momento para analizar sus sentimientos... tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo...  
  
Así que, con su cara ardiendo, puso sus labios sobre los del cazador y soplo aire. Se levanto para ver la reacción, para ver si el cazador despertaba... pero nada...  
  
-- Maldita sea!!!! – grito con desesperación golpeando el pecho del cazador – no puedes dejarme. Regresa Heero Yuy!!!!, Vuelve conmigo!!!  
  
Volvió a repetir la operación una vez más, cuando sintió que algo se movía dentro de su boca y como lo tomaban fuertemente de la camisola y lo apartaban de forma brusca, rompiendo el contacto de los labios sobre el cazador.  
  
-- Que diablos estas haciendo??  
  
-- Solo... solo trataba de salvarte – dijo Duo de forma nerviosa viendo al cazador.  
  
Heero se levanto viendo el rubor que cubría por completo la cara del vagabundo trenzado bajo la luz de los rayos que centellaban en el cielo. Levanto sus manos para quitarse el agua de la cara, pero no sintió la tela rasposa que siempre le cubría.  
  
-- Que paso con mis guantes? – pregunto al ver que no los llevaba puestos.  
  
-- Debiste perderlos en el río – replico Duo sin moverse de su lugar – no vas a pensar ahora que yo los robe verdad?  
  
-- Me tocaste? – pregunto viéndolo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
Duo desvió la mirada sintiéndose aun más rojo y acalorado al recordar el toque sobre los labios del cazador.  
  
-- Me tocaste? Responde! – grito el cazador haciendo que Duo se sobresaltara.  
  
-- Quizá solo un poco... – dijo viendo al piso para después verlo con enojo – pero fue para salvarte. Estabas casi muerto!!!  
  
-- Me tocaste la ropa o también parte de mi piel? – pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente. Duo volvió a sentir que el calor le embargaba el rostro.  
  
-- Pues... las manos para sacarte del rió y... – dijo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Y?? – pregunto Heero casi perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-- Quizá los labios para llevar aire a tus pulmones... – dijo casi en un murmullo que sabía Heero podía escuchar.  
  
-- Repítelo!!! – grito Heero haciendo que Duo casi brincara en su lugar.  
  
-- Estas loco!!, yo no pienso volver a hacerlo!!! – dijo a la defensiva.  
  
-- No me refiero a eso, si no a lo que dijiste sobre mis labios!!! – aclaro Heero.  
  
-- Tuve que hacerlo!!!!, no sabía como enviar aire a tus pulmones.... – trato de justificarse.  
  
-- Me tocaste! – dijo Heero sorprendido.  
  
-- Si!!... lo hice y que? – dijo Duo molesto por la reacción de Heero. Parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que le salvo la vida y le importaba más el que lo hubiera tocado. Es más, tampoco parecía importarle que para salvarlo había besado sus labios. Y esa había sido la primera vez que tocaba los labios de alguien mas... si hubiera sido un beso, hubiera sido su primer beso.  
  
-- Por que sigues vivo?... – dijo Heero cayendo sentado al lodo.  
  
-- Vas a matarme por haberte salvado la vida? – dijo Duo cada vez más molesto.  
  
-- Debías haber muerto... como los otros... – Duo no entendía los murmullos del cazador que veía a la nada, como hablando para si mismo – Por que contigo no funciona?  
  
"Cuando toques sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"...  
  
Las palabras del acertijo comenzaron a dar vuelta en su cabeza, como tratando de ordenar las palabras en un sentido mas claro. En algo más entendible. Giro su vista y lo primero que vio fue a Duo que le observaba de forma molesta.  
  
"Cuando toque sin tocar..."  
  
Duo... Duo le había tocado y no había caído muerto. Aun podía verlo sentado en el lodo con los brazos bajo sus rodillas, mirándolo de forma detenida y curiosa. Estaba vivo... vivo! Como ninguno de los otros lo había estado...  
  
"el corazón..."  
  
Duo le había besado... aun sentía el contacto calido de sus labios sobre los suyos. Quizá lo había hecho para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Realmente había tomado demasiada agua y esa era una forma de rescatar a un ahogado. Pero al fin de cuentas lo había besado... y sabía tan bien... por que le había devuelto el beso... había introducido su lengua en la boca de Duo por breves instantes, antes de apartarlo de su lado.  
  
"sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"  
  
Le gustaba Duo... de eso estaba seguro. Wufei había tenido razón. Pero como saber si el que Duo lo hubiese tocado era una casualidad o producto de haber roto la maldición? Como sin arriesgarse a perderlo por una mala interpretación de los hechos... como?  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Por fin lo hice!!! Por fin puse un beso entre Heero y Duo, jejejeje. Ya ven como si iba a haber beso después de todo!!! Que creían que no? Pues si es mi pareja favorita 1x2 y tenía que haber, mínimo, un besito, jejejeje.  
  
Espero que la parte de Trowa y Quatre también les haya gustado y a ver que se me ocurre para el siguiente capitulo con esos dos. Lo que si les advierto es que no hay lemon!!!. Me niego a escribir lemon! Me voy a poner en huelga, jejejeje. No voy a escribir lemon en este fic, jejejejeje.  
  
Bueno, creo que poco a poco nos vamos acerando al final.  
  
Y por cierto, el aceite de hierbabuena si sirve para las nauseas y el vomito. Sigan las instrucciones que dio Heero, jejejejejeje.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos o carta sindical para levantamiento de huelga a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Denisse: Lo de Miliardo lo sabremos mas adelante, jejejeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mas que el anterior, ya que aquí hay mas Duo Heero que Quatre Trowa, jejejeje. Y un poquito de Wufei. Poco a poco vamos a ir llegando al final y las historias se irán sabiendo, jejejeje.  
  
Loreto W: Tienes toda la razón al decir que la descripción de sentimientos en los dos anterior fics que hice era mas abundante. También me he dado cuenta de eso y no tengo idea de cómo corregirlo, jejejejeje. Creo que es la forma en la que me esta saliendo el fic, ya que tengo mas de un año con él y no lo voy trabajando como los dos anteriores. Quizá por eso se nota el frío en este texto y el calor en los otros dos. Y sobre la trama, si es mas compleja. Pero se resolverá para el final de la historia. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar cosas en el aire, jejejeje.  
  
Dark Elliot: Sigo en pie con lo que te dije, jejejejeje. Y siento no haber puesto tu recomendación, pero espero que te haya gustado la otra escena, jejejejeje.  
  
Uru Yuy: Uru!!! Ya esta el pedacito que te había enviado, jejejeje. Creo que no quedo muy cambiado después de todo, solo unas cuantas partes. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Cuantos tranquilizantes al día?, jejejejeje. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y del de tu amiga.  
  
Noburo Tama: Oye, tu mensaje del brillo de tus ojos me llego más de 20 veces. No sería mala idea revisar tu maquinita por un virus. En este fic, Wufei esta algo loco, jejejejeje. Será que es al único que no he estudiado lo suficiente? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Angel de Luz: Huy, cual engendro?, jejejejeje. Espero que te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones y que vengas con fuerzas para cuidar de los caballos, jejejejeje. Y creo que Diamond no va a poder contigo después de que hayas leído este cap. Después de todo, tu eras la que me pedía ver a Heero desnudo, jejejejeje. Pobre de ti Diamond, me disculpo de antemano.  
  
Ikaru Itsuko: Bueno, al fin y al cabo no lo mato, jejejeje. Ni aun después de tocarlo. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Seiryu: Se besaron, se besaron!!!... ah, perdón, que se besaran quienes? Quatre y Trowa?, jejejejejeje. Bueno, también se besaron, jejejejeje. Tu también escribes muy bien Seiryu.  
  
Karin Hitomi Kitzune: Hola Karin, el primer mensaje que dejaste me dejo muy confundida, ya con tu segundo mensaje supe que se había cortado, jejejejeje. Pero que bueno que te gusta la historia que estoy creando. Y suelo actualizar por semana. Así que no esperaras mucho para la continuación. Y sobre el lime o limon, jejejeje. Toy en huelga, jejejeje. A ver hasta cuando me dura, no me sorprendería descubrir a algunas cuantas con sus armas apuntando a mi cabeza para que escriba algo de lemon en la historia. Vuelve cuando quieras! 


	10. Cap 9 Una Larga Noche

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
UNA LARGA NOCHE  
  
WARNING: Lemon... -_-!!  
  
  
  
Haber entrado a la habitación que Hilde le había asignado a Trowa no había sido, después de todo, tan mala idea. Ahora sabía que Trowa le correspondía... que Trowa estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía. Ojalá hubiera usado antes su Don con él... pero el temor a que él no sintiera lo mismo se lo había impedido.  
  
Ahora sabía que se había equivocado... que Trowa sentía lo mismo... Por que el beso que le daba estaba cargado de pasión y deseo... la misma pasión y deseo que el sentía por él...  
  
Quatre estaba de puntillas sujetando el cuello del arquero a un costado de la cama. Devolviendo el beso apasionado que le había dado. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y emociones que llegaban a oleadas gigantescas hasta su pecho y le hacían saltar el corazón.  
  
Sentía su piel ardiendo, su corazón a punto de desbordarse. Las emociones que llegaban de Trowa le impedían sentir emociones extrañas, estaba aislado por completo. Solo sintiéndolo a él, solo entregándose a él... al hombre del que estaba enamorado desde hacía años... desde que tan solo eran unos niños.  
  
Separo sus labios de Trowa al sentir que le hacía falta el aire y con un profundo sonrojo le observo a los ojos. Pudo observar como Trowa sonreía sin soltarlo.  
  
-- Te amo – susurro a su oído cuando se volvió a levantar para besarlo.  
  
-- Y yo a ti... Quatre – respondió Trowa antes de apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios.  
  
Saboreaba el esquisto sabor de su boca, mientras las manos de Trowa se movían sobre la tela de su camisola, llegando de forma suave hasta las cintas de la capa y soltándola para hacer que esta cayera al suelo, mientras las manos de Quatre comenzaron a moverse entre los pliegues de la camisola del arquero para retirarla. Soltando con manos temblorosas el cinto que solía detener las armas y levantando la parte delantera de la camisa, sintiendo la piel ardiendo del arquero bajo sus manos. Sintiendo como su pecho se movía agitado por la respiración entrecortada que escapaba de sus labios...  
  
Trowa levanto los brazos, dejando que Quatre sacara la camisa de su cuerpo, el sonrojo en el blanco rostro de Quatre era notorio. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando las manos de Trowa retiraron de forma delicada su camisola y deslizaba sus manos de forma calida sobre su espalda para asirlo hasta su cuerpo.  
  
-- Trowa... - dijo en un gemido ahogado, cuando sintió la boca del arquero recorrer su cuello con besos cortos, haciendo que su respiración entre cortada soltara un gemido de éxtasis a las sensaciones. Sus manos recorrían paso a paso la suavidad de la piel blanca, la tersura y se embriagaba con el sabor azucarado de su piel.  
  
-- Quatre... - gimió Trowa...  
  
-- Trowa... - un gemido audible escapo de la boca de Quatre cuando sintió como Trowa llegó hasta su pezón y comienzo a besarlo, a chuparlo y a torturarlo con su lengua.  
  
-- Mi pequeño ángel, mi soberano... - escuchó que Trowa le susurraba subiendo por su pecho hasta su oído para volver a capturar sus labios entre los suyos.  
  
Trowa levanto a Quatre entre sus brazos, mientras Quatre pasó sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar más el beso. Y de forma gentil lo recostó en la cama, mientras retiraba de forma lenta el resto de las prendas que aun le cubrían dejándolo por completo desnudo ante su vista.  
  
El fuego de la chimenea dentro de la habitación se refleja sobre la piel blanca de Quatre, dejando entre ver el profundo sonrojo que cubría por completo su rostro. Estaba desnudo frente a Trowa, lleno de felicidad... no importaba en esos momentos las leyes del reino Low... que importancia tenía si los condenaba a muerte por amarse en un secreto compartido?...  
  
Quatre levanto los brazos para atrapar el cuello de Trowa y obligarlo a colocarse sobre él, le beso la comisura de los labios, las mejillas, las sienes. Trowa tomo una de las manos de rubio y de forma gentil la dirigió hasta la pretina del pantalón que traía, le pedía sin palabras que lo retirará por él.  
  
De forma titubeante primero, dejo deslizar la mano por el cuerpo de Trowa, dejando que bajara y arrastrara con ella la ropa del arquero, mientras al mismo tiempo y de forma más atrevida, besaba sus hombros, su pecho, cada centímetro de piel que aparecía cerca de sus labios... Un gemido escapo de los labios de Trowa al sentir aquello, que hicieron que Quatre se estremeciera.  
  
-- Trowa... - dijo Quatre en un jadeo mientras escuchó el suyo en los labios del arquero.  
  
-- Quatre...  
  
-- Te amo Trowa... - susurró a su oído terminando de bajar la ropa, dejándola de forma descuidada sobre la cama.  
  
Lo besos calidos que Trowa dejaba sobre el cuerpo de Quatre le hacían estremecerse de pasión haciéndolo arquearse. Los gemidos inconscientes escapaban de los labios del rubio sin poder controlarlos.  
  
"Me ama..." repetía en silenció la mente de Quatre, mientras sentía como la boca de Trowa llegaba hasta su estomago e introducía su lengua en su ombligo haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte.  
  
-- Trowa! – grito su nombre al sentir como su mano movía su miembro erecto producto de las caricias.  
  
-- Quatre... - dijo Trowa deteniéndose para llegar de nuevo a sus labios, sin retirar su mano – no quiero lastimarte – susurró mientras besaba sus mejillas.  
  
-- No lo harás Trowa – murmuró pasando sus brazos por su espalda y apresándolo sobre su cuerpo – me lastimaría si no lo hicieras – dijo sonriendo – no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado ser tuyo, solo tuyo... – si, solo suyo... lo sabía, sabía que no podía ser de otra forma... así sería suyo y Trowa de él...  
  
-- Mi pequeño rubio – dijo Trowa con una sonrisa – tus deseos son ordenes...  
  
Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de Quatre, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas al cuerpo de Trowa, al tiempo en que se estiraba para besar su cuello... era tan alto! Que lo cubría por completo.  
  
Su miembro endurecido chocó contra el vientre del más chico, se movía al rito de sus movimientos. Quatre Retiró una de sus manos de la espalda de Trowa para dejarla avanzar hasta el miembro del arquero y tomarlo con su mano.  
  
-- Quatre! – dijo Trowa en un gemido fuerte al sentir la calidez de la mano del rubio sobre su miembro erecto.  
  
Goteaba!... del miembro de Trowa salían gotas de semen que mojaban ya sus manos. Quatre sintió como algo invadía su cuerpo y eso le molestaba un poco haciéndolo apretar los ojos... pero casi al instante, sintió como esa molestia se detenía... abrió los ojos topándose de nuevo con esos ojos verdes preocupados.  
  
-- Estas bien? – preguntó Trowa – te he lastimado mucho? – Quatre sonrío al saber que no quiere hacerle daño.  
  
-- No me has lastimado – dijo sonriendo el rubio entrelazando más sus piernas al cuerpo alto del arquero y pasando sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo – continua!... por favor no te detengas ahora.  
  
Trowa sonrió ante las palabras de Quatre, el sonrojo en su rostro le hacía amarlo más a cada momento. Se entregaba sin reservas, sin importarle que estaban en un reino extraño. Y que lo que hacían estaba penado por las leyes del reino Low e incluían al reino Schbeiker. Pero también sabía que la única que podía enterarse era la princesa Hilde, y ella estaba de su parte...  
  
Quatre volvió a sentir algo que le invadía, pero esta vez dolía menos. Se movía de forma lenta dentro de su cuerpo y ya no era doloroso, comenzaba a ser placentero. De sus labios escaparon los gemidos al sentir como introducía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverse más rápido que antes.  
  
-- Trowa! – gritó fuerte su nombre, entre jadeos de placer.  
  
Trowa se levantó sobre la cama, dejándolo con la necesidad de que siguiera.  
  
-- Trowa no me dejes! – suplicó al pensar que se iría.  
  
Pero casi de inmediato las fuertes manos de Trowa lo tomaron por la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara con su movimiento.  
  
-- Jamás Quatre! – le aseguró – moriría sin ti...  
  
De forma lenta lo acomodó entre sus piernas, estaba listo para recibirle. Le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, esperando que lo hiciera, que entrara por completo a su cuerpo y se convirtieran en uno. Pero la mirada de Trowa se veía intranquila, no quería lastimarlo y pensaba que al tomarlo lo hará.  
  
-- No me harás daño Trowa – aseguro Quatre sonriendo y por fin su mirada cambio a una más serena – estoy listo, te necesito Trowa.  
  
-- Yo también te necesito Quatre – dijo Trowa y dejo que una sonrisa se asomara a su rostro.  
  
Entonces de forma lenta se introdujo en Quatre haciéndole lanzar un grito mientras cerraba los ojos de forma fuerte y una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos...  
  
-- Quatre? – dijo Trowa con voz preocupada, pero Quatre abrió los ojos y sonrió moviéndose aun mas hasta sus caderas haciendo que entrará por completo en él.  
  
-- Trowa!, Trowa! – dijo abandonándose a sus caricias.  
  
Entonces comienzo a moverse dentro de él, sus gemidos se confundieron con los suyos, ambos tenían el corazón latiendo a mil. Quatre sentía los impulsos de Trowa, sentía como caían las gotas de sudor de su cuerpo y se confundían con las suyas.  
  
La mano de Trowa se cerró sobre el miembro de Quatre haciéndolo estremecer de pasión. Lo movía, lo subía, lo bajaba, lo masturbaba mientras embestía cada vez más y más rápido, cada vez más y más fuerte. Cada vez el rito se hacía más electrizante y los gemidos de ambos incrementan su volumen. Sus corazones latían, sus jadeos se interrumpían a momentos. Sus gotas de sudor caían cada vez con más frecuencia...  
  
El cuerpo de Quatre se tenso llegando al límite y sintió que Trowa se detenía abruptamente al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía él. Y es entonces que al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron sus nombres y explotaron derramando su semilla, Quatre en la mano de Trowa y Trowa dentro de él...  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar que su corazón sintiera esa felicidad que creía perdida, que pensaba que jamás llegaría a sentir en los brazos de Trowa y sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa calidez que le inundaba en el interior.  
  
Abrió los ojos al sentir que un cuerpo tan caliente como lo estaba el suyo sostenía sus muñecas a los lados y se topo con esos ojos verdes que le sonreían. Ya no se veía esa frialdad que tanto le conocía, ni esa soledad reflejada en su mirada siempre triste. Ya no se veía esa tristeza... ahora se veía solo felicidad.  
  
-- Estas bien pequeño ángel? – pregunto Trowa con una sonrisa y Quatre solo atino a sonreír en respuesta.  
  
-- Mejor que nunca – contesto – Te amo Trowa y esto ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado – Trowa se acercó a sus labios cerrando los ojos y él los cerro igual para recibirle. Había sido un beso corto y volvió a ver sus ojos sonreírle.  
  
-- Yo también te amo.  
  
Y ambos se acostaron en la cama, dispuestos a dormir un rato. Debía levantarse primero y abandonar la habitación si no quería que alguien les descubriera. Pero eso ya no importaba... estaba con Trowa, así que se acurrucó entre sus brazos y sintió como Trowa lo rodeaba con su cuerpo estando adormilado lanzando la sabana, que había quedado revuelta a sus pies, sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. No necesitaban más calor que sus cuerpos.  
  
-- Recuérdame... que tengo algo que decirte sobre el cazador que encontramos en el bosque – dijo Trowa más dormido que despierto.  
  
-- Lo haré - contesto Quatre con una sonrisa, dejando que el sueño y el cansancio le vencieran.  
  
En esos momentos no importaba lo que ocurriera mañana ni el compromiso con Dorothy, en ese momento quería dormir en brazos del hombre a quien amaba y soñar que su cuento se había hecho realidad...  
  
  
  
El frío de la noche se colaba hasta los huesos. Y tener por completo la ropa empapada no ayudaba en nada a sentirse más cómodo. Después de haberle salvado la vida al arrojarse por él al agua, Heero no había querido que le ayudara más...  
  
Lo había visto levantarse a penas sostenido por sus manos, ya que su pierna derecha parecía tener una herida severa. Solo que la lluvia y el aire, que misteriosamente se había soltado muy fuerte, no le dejaban ver que tan grave era.  
  
Le había conducido hasta una cueva cerca de la ladera de la montaña y a unos cuantos pasos del río. Era un buen lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia que no parecía que se fuese a quitar pronto.  
  
Se frotaba sus brazos fuertemente tratando de mitigar el frío que sentía, mientras veía como Heero hacía vanos intentos por encender una fogata con las ramas húmedas que estaban dentro de la cueva.  
  
-- Están muy mojadas – había dicho Duo tiritando de frío – deberíamos intentar llegar hasta la cabaña, no crees Heero?  
  
Pero Heero solo había volteado a verlo sin decir una sola palabra y continuo frotando las ramas una contra otra. No parecía querer rendirse.  
  
-- Por que no in...  
  
-- Es peligroso – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de labios de Heero.  
  
Duo volvió a apretarse entre sus brazos, masajeando con violencia su piel con las manos, tratando inútilmente de entrar en calor. Seguía sin entender el silencio en el que se había encerrado Heero. Desde que lo había sacado del río y le había dicho la forma en que lo toco, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra... Ni siquiera le había visto a los ojos... Y eso le atormentaba mucho. Le lastimaba como jamás creyó que pudiera lastimarle.  
  
Heero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de su cabeza no desaparecían las palabras en ese medallón y el que Duo no hubiese muerto después de tocar su piel.  
  
Quería tener la seguridad de que Duo no moriría si lo volvía a tocar... pero no podía tenerla.  
  
La única explicación que tenía a lo que había pasado, es que había muerto y en esos breves segundos en que su espíritu escapo de su cuerpo, era que Duo lo había tocado. Por eso no había muerto.  
  
Pero quería tocarlo de nuevo... quería tenerlo cerca y saborear ese dulce sabor que le dejo su boca. Quería besarlo y amarlo. Pero como?  
  
Apretó fuertemente las ramas en sus manos al sentir la impotencia de su propio cuerpo. Al sentir la necesidad y no poder saciarla.  
  
-- Lo lograste!  
  
El grito jubiloso de Duo lo saco de sus pensamientos y giró la vista para ver lo que Duo apuntaba.  
  
-- Encendiste el fuego, yo creí que con lo mojadas que estaban las ramas, eso iba a ser imposible. Pero lo lograste!  
  
Heero miro extrañado la pequeña luz que destellaba entre sus manos. Una de las ramas que había sostenido había logrado encender... pero como? Como se había encendido si ni siquiera la había frotado?  
  
No sabía lo que había pasado, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Quizá la rama se había calentado lo suficiente y había encendido sin que se diera cuanta. Así que coloco la rama con el fuego entre la pequeña pila de ramas entre las rocas, listas para encender una fogata. Habían tardado en encenderse por completo, pero al final lo había logrado. Por lo menos ese pequeño fuego les proporcionaría un poco de calor.  
  
Duo sonreía viendo la fogata y frotaba sus brazos para calentarse. Sin embargo sus labios estaban morados por el frío.  
  
-- Deberías quitarte la ropa mojada – dijo Heero viendo de reojo a Duo – si no lo haces enfermaras.  
  
Un calor sofocante llego hasta el rostro de Duo haciéndolo sonrojar ante las palabras de Heero. Y aparto la vista del cazador que extendía sus manos ante la fogata para calentarse.  
  
-- No... prefiero quedarme con la ropa mojada.  
  
-- Así jamás entraras en calor – dijo Heero sacándose la camisola y dejando su torso desnudo.  
  
Duo observo cada movimiento que Heero hacía sin perder detalle de sus músculos bajo la luz que el fuego le daba. 'Vaya forma de entrar en calor!', se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa.  
  
Heero vio la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Duo y el rubor que teñía su rostro. Bajo la vista sabiendo que tenía que decirle algo... explicarle... tratar de explicarle...  
  
-- Duo – dijo sin verlo. Duo levanto la vista para ver el perfil del cazador – hay algo que debes saber, algo sobre mi que no te he dicho – dijo levantando la vista y viendo fijamente los ojos violetas del trenzado casi frete a él.  
  
-- No... no es necesario que me digas nada – dijo Duo de forma seria – todos tenemos secretos – dijo desviando la vista de los ojos cobaltos del cazador.  
  
-- Necesito decírtelo – aseguro Heero. Pero Duo se levanto del suelo en el que estaba y le dio la espalda.  
  
-- Yo... - dijo Duo nervioso – también debo decirte algo y quiero hacerlo antes de que tú comiences – dijo viéndolo de reojo - No soy un vagabundo como lo habías pensado...  
  
Una risa ligera se dejo escuchar dentro de la cueva. Duo volteo confundido a ver a Heero. Lo vio de frente a la fogata, viendo detenidamente el fuego. Pero algo en su rostro lo dejo desconcertado. Había una sonrisa en su rostro... una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Una sonrisa que lo hacía ver sumamente apuesto y relajado...  
  
Por que su corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza al verlo de esa forma? Que era lo que le estaba pasando al lado de ese cazador? Aun podía sentir el dulce sabor de su boca cuando había enviado aire hasta sus pulmones. Se podía considerar que lo había besado, por que Heero había introducido su lengua en su boca en una clara señal de que estaba vivo y no muerto como él tanto había temido.  
  
Y ahora Heero sonreía...  
  
Sonreía por lo que le había dicho...  
  
Es que ya lo sabía?  
  
Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y se volteo de lleno cruzando sus brazos y parándose frente a él para verlo fijamente. Heero solo levanto la vista sin dejar esa sonrisa.  
  
-- Te ríes de lo que te dije? – dijo Duo divertido de ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Heero.  
  
-- Si – declaro Heero sin borrar esa sonrisa – si no dices que no eres un vagabundo ni cuenta me doy.  
  
-- Lo sabías?, Desde cuando lo sabías? – dijo Duo dudoso.  
  
-- Desde siempre...  
  
-- Por que no me dijiste nada? – dijo Duo nervioso, sabría Heero quien era en realidad? – sabes quien soy? – Heero bajo la cabeza afirmando de forma queda. El corazón de Duo se agito cada vez más con más fuerza por los nervios.  
  
-- Eres un noble del reino de Low – dijo levantando la cabeza para verlo – lo que no se es que haces aquí? – Duo dejo escapar el aire que había retenido con alivio. No, Heero no sabía que era el príncipe del reino Maxwell y futuro herederos del reino Low. Se dejo caer a un costado de Heero y extendió las manos, que estaban cada vez más frías, a la fogata.  
  
-- Escape de mi casa por que mi tío quería casarme...  
  
Heero se volteo bruscamente para ver a Duo al escuchar las palabras que el trenzado había dicho, sintiendo que algo se agitaba dentro de su pecho y parecía quebrarse.  
  
Como que casarse?...  
  
-- Yo no la amo... ella es para mi como una hermana y yo soy para ella lo mismo – había dicho Duo viendo el fuego crepitando en la hoguera. Quería que sus palabras fueran entendidas por Heero... que supiera que no estaba enamorado de ella... pero... por que quería que Heero supiera eso?  
  
Giro su rostro para ver que hacía Heero y se topo de lleno con los ojos cobalto entrecerrados que le veían fijamente. Su corazón volvió a latir de forma acelerada, esa mirada de Heero era diferente... nunca antes la había visto.... No!, si la había visto. La vio a penas el día anterior, cuando le había dicho que iba a matarlo por haber descubierto que sabía de hierbas. Cuando le había acorralado contra la pared de la cabaña y le reclamaba por no haber usado su cuchillo para defenderse de él... fue entonces cuando vio esa misma mirada. Esa mirada oscura que parecía querer trasmitirle algo...  
  
-- Quería casarte? – dijo Heero rompiendo el silenció que se había formado entre ellos – tu familia puede obligarte?  
  
Duo desvió su vista de nuevo hasta el fuego y mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose nervioso ante la pregunta de Heero. Como explicarle sin delatarse, que estaba obligado a casarse para llevar un heredero al trono del reino Low?  
  
-- Nosotros... los nobles – dijo Duo sintiéndose inseguro. Por lo que no levanto la mirada para ver a Heero por temor a que viera que estaba mintiendo en cuanto a su linaje – tenemos la obligación de casarnos jóvenes para traer un heredero varón a la familia que lleve el apellido correspondiente y pueda sobrevivir a la dinastía. A los 15 años es la edad a la que muchas familias obligan a sus hijos e hijas a casarse. Mi primo Quatre y yo, fuimos comprometidos casi desde que éramos bebes con las hijas de otras dos familias de nobles. Durante años pude evitar mi casamiento, ya que la dama en cuestión tampoco quería casarse. Y dado que mi tío andaba con los soldados...  
  
-- Con el ejercito del reino Low... - afirmo Heero, Duo solo asintió. Al fin y al cabo, eso no era una mentira. Su tío Traize comandaba los ejércitos del reino.  
  
-- Si, mi tío no pudo obligarme a mí o a mi primo a casarnos...  
  
-- Y tus padres? Por que mencionas a tu tío, mas no a tus padres? – pregunto Heero.  
  
-- Mis padres y los de mi primo murieron cuando éramos bebes. Ambos quedamos al cuidado de mi tío, quien era hermano de nuestras madres. Aun que el nos cuido a su manera, no puedo cerrar los ojos a la verdad...  
  
-- Cual verdad?, de que hablas? – dijo Heero sin entender lo que Duo decía. Duo levanto la vista del fuego para ver a Heero.  
  
-- Mi tío no es una persona buena. Ha estado girando ordenes a mi nombre que afecta a la gente que ocupa mis tierras. Y estoy seguro que ha hecho lo mismo sobre las tierras de mi primo... todo este tiempo en que hemos permanecido en casa, mi tío nos ha ocultado lo que pasaba. Nos ha hecho creer que todo estaba bien y es mentira... una vil mentira!  
  
-- Necesitas hacerte cargo de tus tierras – dijo Heero desviando su vista de la mirada violeta de Duo a el fuego sobre la fogata – necesitas retirarle a tu tío el poder que tiene sobre tus tierras y poner las cosas en orden.  
  
-- No puedo hacerlo... no aun – dijo Duo viendo a Heero – debo esperar hasta cumplir los 21 y aun faltan un par de meses...  
  
-- Un par de meses... - murmuro Heero perdiendo su vista en el fuego.  
  
Un par de meses para que Duo se fuera por completo del bosque negro y no volviera a verlo jamás. O verlo de vez en cuando... cuando al señor se le ocurriera ir de caza con su servidumbre u otros nobles.  
  
Ya lo sabía... desde el principio lo supo... sabía que Duo era un noble por que se comportaba de forma distinta a como se comportaría un vagabundo. Por que hablaba diferente y a pesar de usar ropa desgastada, traía botas finas y un cuchillo cubierto de joyas.  
  
Lo sabía...  
  
Desde el principio lo supo...  
  
Pero se quiso engañar a si mismo pensando que Duo no se iría jamás...  
  
Apretó los puños en su mano con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que apretó sus ojos al sentirse de forma extraña con el solo pensamiento de no volver a ver a Duo.  
  
Se sentía... triste... un sentimiento que pocas veces había experimentado.  
  
Era la tristeza... al sentirse abandonado... de nuevo...  
  
No entendía... conocía a Duo desde hacía unos días, pero sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Desde que lo había visto le habían llamado la atención sus hermosos ojos violetas y lo fino de sus rasgos. Incluso llego a compararlo con los ancestros guerreros del reino Maxwell, los Shinigamis, por que se decía de ellos que eran los más bellos sobre la tierra.  
  
Y no solo eso...  
  
Sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan solo al verle...  
  
Y eso se estaba poniendo peligroso... por que si lo volvía a tocar... quien aseguraba que esta voz no moriría?  
  
Y Si Duo moría...  
  
Por todos los dioses, no!...  
  
  
  
Un fuerte trueno se escucho cubrir por completo los oscuros caminos que llevaban al bosque negro y pocos segundos después un rayo surco los cielos iluminando por completo el bosque atravesando de forma horizontal el cielo para caer de forma certera sobre uno de los árboles más altos de aquel lugar, incendiándolo por completo.  
  
Quatre se levanto a toda prisa de la cama para ir a la ventana abierta, sujetando con sus manos la sabana para cubrir su desnudez. Había algo mal allí afuera, algo malo estaba pasando, una fuerza extraña que se sacudía y se perturbaba fuertemente y que hacía que el cielo centellara solo en una parte cercana al bosque.  
  
-- Quatre?... – la voz adormilada de Trowa lo saco de sus pensamientos pero regreso su vista de nuevo hacía la ventana al ver como el cielo seguía centellando – ocurre algo Quatre?  
  
-- Espero que no Trowa – dijo de forma queda y asustada – realmente espero que no...  
  
Las nubes sobre el cielo del palacio Schbeiker parecían tranquilas, como si no hubiese viento, incluso en algunos instantes se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Pero el podía oír el viento moverse, arrastrarse y llevar consigo las nubes de tormenta que estaban apostadas sobre el bosque negro...  
  
Por que solo sobre el bosque negro?  
  
Desde las ventanas de las habitaciones del palacio Schbeiker, que estaba en lo alto de una colina, el bosque negro se apreciaba de forma maravillosa. Pero en esta ocasión un miedo indescriptible se apodero de él... un miedo que venía de alguien dentro de ese bosque... alguien que no era Duo...  
  
También a Duo lo había sentido poco antes de que entrara a la habitación de Trowa. Había estado muy asustado y confundido. Pero ahora estaba tranquilo. Pero ese otro sentimiento... ese otro sentimiento que llegaba hasta él era lo que lo tenía asustado...  
  
Ese sentimiento era lo que provocaba las nubes, la lluvia y los rayos... por que estaba triste, por eso la lluvia. Y tenía tanto miedo de que si esa persona llegaba a tener sentimientos de ira u odio, pudiera incluso, provocar una catástrofe.  
  
Quien era esa persona?... era demasiado fuerte... demasiado misteriosa... por que hasta ahora podía sentirlo?. Parecía que esa persona se había mantenido oculta... o había levantado una pared a su alrededor que le protegía... se habría derrumbado esa pared mágica a su alrededor?  
  
Quien era esa persona?...  
  
Estaría cerca de Duo?...  
  
Quatre sintió dos fuertes brazos asirlo por la espalda y sonrió al ver de reojo a Trowa que descansaba su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con los mechones de cabello que rozaban su piel desnuda.  
  
-- Majestad me va a dejar todo el tiempo solo? – murmuro Trowa al oído del rubio. Quatre soltó una risita traviesa.  
  
-- No mi fiel arquero, todo lo contrario, desde hoy no te dejare ni un momento a solas – dijo Quatre dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a Trowa, quien solo sonrió en respuesta a su soberano.  
  
  
  
Las inmensas puertas de madera de una de las habitaciones de los invitados en el palacio de Low se abrieron de forma abrupta dejando entre ver la figura arrogante de un hombre maduro.  
  
La capa se ondeaba con cada pasos seguro que daba hasta la cama en medio de aquella habitación que se mantenía a oscuras.  
  
Coloco la antorcha que llevaba entre sus manos y de forma severa levanto las cobijas que cubrían al propietario de aquella habitación.  
  
-- Miliardo, despierta!, necesito que veas algo...  
  
La voz apurada de Traize le hizo despertar asustado. Que podría estar pasando para que su excelencia Traize le obligara a levantarse siendo aun de noche? A caso habían atacado el palacio?  
  
-- Que sucede Traize? – pregunto levantándose a la carrera para llegar hasta Traize que veía preocupado por la ventana.  
  
Traize sobaba de forma nerviosa su barbilla mientras observaba por la ventana el basto reino de Low. Las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo y los rayos centellaban no tan lejos. Pero era una vista extraña... las nubes corrían demasiado rápido y se acumulaban sobre una parte del bosque.  
  
-- Algo ha ocurrido... - dijo Traize pensativo, más hablando para si mismo que para Miliardo – algo que no me gusta nada. Hay una fuerza extraña allá afuera... recuerdas cuando paso esto mismo? – dijo volteando para ver los ojos celestes de Miliardo.  
  
Miliardo observo los ojos de Traize, su mirada era distinta a la de siempre. Siempre lo había visto muy seguro, pero ahora lo veía temeroso. En verdad debía sentir algo para llegar a su habitación a media noche y despertarlo por el clima extraño que reinaba.  
  
-- No se de que me hablas Traize...  
  
-- De eso! – dijo Traize señalando la acumulación de nubes sobre el bosque negro – de eso te estoy hablando!. Recuerdas quien podía hacer algo como eso? Lo recuerdas Miliardo?  
  
Miliardo vio como un rayo atravesaba el cielo para caer en algún punto del bosque negro. Entonces recordó... recordó quien podía controlar el clima con un movimiento de su mano...  
  
-- Low!! – dijo Miliardo alterado apoyando sus manos sobre la cornisa de la ventana.  
  
-- Si, Low, mi maldito cuñado Odin Low podía hacer eso con sus manos! Por eso todo el mundo le temía, por que podía aniquilar aldeas enteras con solo mover un dedo... y esos poderes solo los podía heredar su primogénito... ese niño a quien dimos por muerto hace más de 20 años... debe estar vivo! – dijo Traize alterado.  
  
-- Puede ser casualidad – dijo Miliardo tratando de calmarlo – no crees que si Odin Low Jr estuviera vivo ya hubiéramos sabido de él?  
  
-- Lo sacaron de palacio siendo un bebe, quizá ni siquiera sepa quien es. Lo que me hace pensar que tampoco sabe de sus poderes... como no lo saben Duo y Quatre.  
  
-- Si... puede ser – dijo Miliardo meditando – pero entonces que hacemos?  
  
-- Hay que mandar soldados al bosque negro, hay que buscar al causante de estos disturbios y aniquilarlo. No voy a permitir que Odin Low aparezca ahora que estoy por hacerme del reino que por derecho siempre debió ser mío... hay que traer a Quatre de regreso, no me conviene que este lejos de Low...  
  
-- Y Duo? – pregunto Miliardo viendo como Traize daba vueltas en su habitación.  
  
-- Duo no me importa ya... de momento me importa saber si esos disturbios fueron causados por Odin Low...  
  
-- Llego un mensaje de Ralph ya tarde, iba a decírtelo mañana – Traize volteo a verlo con interés – ha encontrado a Duo en el bosque negro. Pero hay alguien con él, según pudo ver es un cazador...  
  
-- Perfecto! – dijo Traize animándose un poco – que atrapen al cazador y a él le echamos la culpa del secuestro... aprovecharemos la información de Ralph, para tratar de encontrar al causante de los disturbios.  
  
-- Pero... - dijo Miliardo inseguro.  
  
-- Pero que?  
  
-- Según Ralph, hay algo extraño en ese cazador. Algo que lo hace especial, no me da más detalles, solo me mando la ubicación exacta de la cabaña donde esta Duo. Y me informa que esta sobre la pista de Wufei Chang.  
  
-- Wufei Chang – dijo Traize con una sonrisa – quizá si logra encontrarlo pueda quitarme por un rato esta preocupación que siento – dijo Traize riendo.  
  
Miliardo apretó los puños al escuchar el comentario de Traize, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, su excelencia Traize era muy contradictorio en cuanto a leyes y moral. Era el primero en establecer ciertas normas y el primero en romperlas... pero quien era él para reclamarle por ello?  
  
-- Vamos Miliardo, vístete!!, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Traize algo más animado – te espero en el salón, vamos a interrogar a la Lady One sobre lo que sucede. Si esto que esta afectando nuestro clima fue producto del heredero de Low, Lady debe saberlo.  
  
-- En seguida estoy con usted... su excelencia – dijo Miliardo haciendo una reverencia a Traize, quien se dio prisa en salir de la habitación de su general.  
  
Entre cerro los ojos al ver como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y apretó los puños. Muy pronto... muy pronto pagaría por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado... y estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo que le dieran por toda la sangre que había derramado.  
  
Traize creía que Duo y Quatre no sabían de sus poderes... por lo menos Quatre si los conocía y había hecho hasta lo imposible por que nadie más lo supiera. Si Traize se hubiera enterado del Don de Quatre, lejos de mandarlo quemar por hechicero, lo habría utilizado a su conveniencia, como lo había hecho con Lady One. De eso lo estuvo protegiendo cuando le pidió guardar el secreto...  
  
Y de Duo no sabía nada, solo sabía que podía controlar a los caballos. Pero no sabía si era por el Don que tenían sus padres o por algún otro motivo. Si Duo poseyera el Don de su padre... sacudió la cabeza al solo imaginarlo... no era algo que le gustaría averiguar en si mismo...  
  
Y si el niño Low viviera y los dones de sus padres estuvieran con él... sería el más poderos de los reyes, después del antiguo rey Odin Low. Ni siquiera Traize con sus poderes podía acabarlo... ese era el temor de Traize... que el niño Low estuviera vivo, por que solo él podría detenerlo.  
  
Por que la familia Khrusrhenada era descendiente directa de los dioses? Eso les había dotado de dones que ningún otro mortal tenía. Y como en toda familia... había uno que envidiaba lo que los otros tenían...  
  
  
  
La lluvia caía fuertemente en el bosque negro, impidiendo que algo pudiera verse u oírse con claridad. Solo el agua saltando entre las ramas de los árboles o estrellándose contra el suelo lodoso era lo que podía escucharse.  
  
-- Tranquilo Sheldong! – ordeno Wufei a su caballo al sentirlo nervioso por los truenos y los relámpagos del cielo.  
  
Había salido tarde del palacio Schbeiker y ahora la lluvia de la tormenta le había pescado a medio camino a su cabaña.  
  
-- Este clima esta muy extraño – dijo Wufei a la nada, levantando su cabeza para ver hacía el cielo y viendo como las nubes se movían de forma rápida.  
  
Había levantado la capucha de su capa para protegerse del agua fría, pero a estas alturas, eso ya no importaba. Estaba totalmente empapado y le urgía llegar a su cabaña para encender la chimenea y secarse.  
  
-- Debí haber salido mas temprano del palacio – se regaño a si mismo, pero después sonrió al recordar a Hilde.  
  
Era verdad que se divertía al lado de la chica y estando en su compañía se olvidaba un poco, pero solo un poco, de sus deseos de venganza.  
  
Como pasaban las cosas... por eso se dice que no hay que planear tu vida...  
  
Se había prometido, aquella noche fatal en que se había casado y convertido en viudo, que jamás volvería a intimar con una mujer. Respetaría la memoria de su esposa aun estando muerta.  
  
-- Claro!!, eso no incluía a los hombres – sonrío al recordarlo.  
  
El día que conoció a Hilde, era verano y en verano abundan los venados en el bosque. Pero la caza esta prohibida, a menos que pagues unos elevados impuestos al bastardo de Traize y del príncipe Maxwell. Con esos impuestos te dan un número de flechas rojas con el que puedes cazar.  
  
Que iba a pagarle él alguna moneda a ese mal nacido de Traize o al idiota de Maxwell... así que se puso a cazar como era su costumbre, infringiendo las leyes del reino Low y de paso, del reino Schbeiker, ya que cazaba a espaldas del palacio de descanso de este último.  
  
Había seguido a un magnifico animal hasta el río y lo tenía justo en la mira, cuando escucho un grito. Ese grito hizo que el venado saliera saltando del lugar y de paso él. Por que los que gritaban eran soldados que habían visto sus flechas sin el color reglamentario y ahora buscaban detenerle.  
  
Había corrido entre los árboles tratando de ocultarse de los soldados. Eran demasiados como para pretender ganarles. Sabía que era bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo... pero cuerpo a cuerpo!... uno contra uno!, no 20 contra uno.  
  
Estaba acorralado y lo sabía, por que de un lado tenía la barda del palacio Schbeiker y por el otro a los soldados. Uno de esos hombres le amenazaba que se detuviera o le iba a disparar con su arco. Pero no quería detenerse, sabía que de ser apresado sería llevado al reino Low y condenado a la horca por solo unas monedas de oro. Y no le iba a dar ese gusto a Traize Khrushrenada. Mejor que lo mataran los soldados...  
  
Así que siguió corriendo esperando que le dispararan... cuando justo frente a él apareció un hermoso joven de cabellos negros cortos...  
  
La hermosura que veía frente a sus ojos le hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. El chico le estaba apuntando con un arco y la flecha le apuntaba directo a él... pero no era un soldado. Los soldados llevaban ropas de gamuza de color café y el chico frente a él usaba ropas finas... y sobre sus hombros la capa de color azul oscuro ondeaba de forma alegre. Sobre su pecho descansaba un medallón de oro que centellaba bajo el sol de la tarde...  
  
-- Deténganse! – había gritado de forma enérgica mientras lanzaba la flecha de su arco.  
  
Había visto surcar la flecha frente a sus ojos, esperaba que diera directo a su corazón, pero no. La flecha paso a un costado de su brazo y escucho como golpeaba algo a sus espaldas. Cuando giro la vista siguiendo la flecha, pudo percatarse como ese chico había desviado la flecha que uno de los soldados le había lanzado... salvando su vida.  
  
-- Pero su majestad!, ese hombre esta cazando sin permiso! – grito uno de los soldados.  
  
-- Yo no veo que el hombre lleve algún animal con él. Así que no hay delito, dejen de perseguirlo y márchense – ante la orden, los soldados habían hecho una caravana ante el chico y se habían ido.  
  
Majestad!... la sola mención al titulo le hizo sentirse idiota. Había sido salvado por un hermoso joven que pertenecía a la realeza.  
  
-- Le agradezco su ayuda... majestad – había dicho de forma ceremoniosa inclinándose ante él.  
  
-- No hay nada que agradecer...  
  
Entonces había podido ver los ojos del príncipe, eran de un azul intenso, tan azules que parecían negros. Contrastaban con el color de su cabello y los acentuaba la blanca piel de que era dueño.  
  
Después de ese día había regresado muchos otros, con la firme intención de hacerse su amigo. El príncipe Schbeiker no resintió o rechazo su compañía, era agradable, mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba. Era sencillo y de ideas fuertes. Terco cuando le llevaba la contraria, que era la mayor parte del tiempo en que permanecían juntos. Sabía manejar muy bien el arco y flecha, mucho mejor de lo que él lo hacía. Pero no había podido ganarle usando la espada, con la que mejor se defendía. Había descubierto que compartían muchas ideas, entre ellas, lo referente al gobierno y al amor... al príncipe no parecía importarle que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran amarse.  
  
Eso le impacto y le gusto... el príncipe Schbeiker parecía ser la persona con la que pudiera compartir su vida... si no fuera solo un cazador sin nada que ofrecer.  
  
Se veían con frecuencia... tanta como su trabajo de cazador y mensajero de los ejércitos se lo permitía. El príncipe no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no podía contárselo, por que sabía que el reino Schbeiker tenía una alianza con el reino Low.  
  
Hasta que un día, el príncipe Schbeiker le confeso quien era en realidad...  
  
-- No debes venir a verme más Wufei – había dicho en esa ocasión.  
  
-- Por que no príncipe? Nos entretenemos mucho juntos, no le veo nada de malo en nuestra amistad...  
  
-- Ese es el problema Wufei – dijo volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos. Jamás había visto llorar al príncipe, se le hacía demasiado fuerte para que pudiera llorar – yo no soy lo que tu piensas...  
  
-- De que hablas? Por que lloras?... que no sabes que los hombres no lloran? Eso los hace ser muy débiles y tu no eres débil – una sonrisa apareció en los labios sonrosados del príncipe.  
  
-- Bueno, entonces yo si puedo llorar – había contestado haciendo que Wufei se confundiera – por que yo soy mujer, no un hombre.  
  
-- QUE??  
  
Injusticia!, había sido una injusticia!... él que se había prometido no volver a intimar con una mujer, terminaba enamorado de una... por que sabía que lo que sentía por el príncipe... no!, no un príncipe una princesa!, era amor...  
  
Y las confesiones no terminaron ese día, la princesa Hilde, por fin sabía su nombre, estaba comprometida con el príncipe Maxwell del reino Low y en pocos meses iba a anunciarse su compromiso y la boda sería un mes después de eso.  
  
Esa confesión había sido la gota que derramo el vaso... De nuevo los Khrushrenada querían apartarlo de la mujer a la que amaba. No iba a permitirlo... ya una vez Traize Khrushrenada había matado a su esposa, y ahora uno de sus sobrinos quería quitarle a la princesa Hilde. No... no iba a permitirlo.  
  
Ese ataque de ira le hizo confesar sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que Hilde correspondía a su amor. No le importaba que fuera un cazador, solo lo quería a él... y con la promesa de protegerla de ese matrimonio, la había convencido para que rompiera el compromiso.  
  
Sabía que podían pasar dos cosas cuando Hilde rompiera el compromiso con el príncipe Maxwell. Una, que el la dejara libre sin resentimientos y pudiera regresar a él como era el sueño de ambos. Quizá el siguiente problema sería convencer al rey Schbeiker de aceptarlo como yerno. Pero era un problema menor, esperaba...  
  
Y el otro era, que el príncipe Maxwell se enfureciera tanto con el compromiso roto que obligara a Hilde a confesar los motivos. Ella le diría que era por amar a otro hombre y el príncipe en persona acudiera a retarlo para lavar la ofensa...  
  
-- Nada me hubiera dado más gusto... - dijo Wufei aun caminando bajo la lluvia, llevando a Shledong de las riendas.  
  
Pero nada ocurrió como pensaba... el dichoso principito había sido secuestrado y el compromiso anunciado. Con la diferencia que ahora si no aparecía Maxwell, Hilde se casaría con el príncipe Winner o con el mismo Traize. Y si Traize no aceptaba una de las dos, el reino entraría en guerra contra el reino Low.  
  
-- Suicidio! – declaro Wufei  
  
Ahora por lo menos sabía que el rey Schbeiker si atacaría el reino Low con la ayuda de otros reinos. Por fin le había contado a Hilde lo que hacía cuando salía varios días fuera de su cabaña. Además de llevar los animales de Heero a vender o cambiar al pueblo. Llevaba armas y mensajes a los ejércitos apostados en los límites de reino Low. Todos esperaban las ordenes. Sabían que Traize estaba en el palacio Low, solo resguardado por sus soldados. Sería fácil tomarlo desprevenido. Para cuando llegaran los soldados de Catalonia, Barri o Picemilion, Traize ya estaría apresado o muerto entre sus manos...  
  
Necesitaba contactar a los Maguacs que querían al príncipe Winner de regreso, solo que no sabía donde buscar. No podía llegar al reino Winner y preguntar por Rashid, era como colocarse la soga al cuello solo... también necesitaba encontrar a los Shinigamis... ojalá el príncipe Maxwell hubiera permanecido en Low, le hubiese gustado mucho haberlo aniquilado con sus manos...  
  
-- No cabe duda que estoy predispuesto en su contra... - se dijo a si mismo sonriendo – solo por que esta comprometido con mi princesa.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de llegar a su cabaña, había tardado más del doble del tiempo en llegar hasta ella. Pero el clima le impedía caminar sobre Sheldong.  
  
Abrió los arbustos que protegían la entrada principal a la cabaña y se detuvo de golpe al ver que había luz en el interior y que un humo denso salía de la chimenea.  
  
Se hinco de inmediato tratando de identificar a alguien, podía ver movimiento dentro... cuantos eran? Dos?... Tres?... con tanta lluvia era imposible ver...  
  
-- Maldición, quien diablos esta allí!... – murmuro.  
  
-- Lo mismo pregunto...  
  
Wufei sintió como un cuchillo se plegaba hasta su garganta y le obligaba a levantarse del suelo lodoso. No podía ver al hombre que estaba detrás de él, solo pudo ver de reojo que era más alto que él y algo delgado, pero el cuchillo le daba la ventaja sobre él. Estaba totalmente empapado, igual que él. Al parecer iba llegando, solo que por estar tratando de ver quien estaba en su cabaña, no lo había sentido.  
  
-- Camina con las manos en alto – dijo el hombre conduciendo a Wufei hasta la cabaña y dejando a Sheldong donde el chico lo había atado – oigan, tenemos compañía!.  
  
Varios hombres se aproximaron a la puerta con cuchillos y sogas en mano. Había encendido la fogata de la chimenea y estaban cocinando los víveres que tenía guardados. Había carne asada sobre la mesa de madera y varias jarras de barro con algo que parecía ser vino.  
  
-- Parece que se la están pasando bien en mi cabaña – dijo Wufei viendo a todos con el ceño fruncido por el enojo sin bajar las manos.  
  
-- Ha, eres el dueño! – dijo el hombre a sus espaldas retirando el cuchillo de su garganta – agradecemos tu hospitalidad – dijo sonriendo poniéndose frente a él.  
  
-- Hospitalidad?, cual hospitalidad!, ustedes me están robando...  
  
-- No, te pagaremos por lo que hemos consumido y por hospedarnos en tu cabaña. Necesitamos donde resguardarnos de la lluvia y curar a nuestros heridos...  
  
Wufei giro la vista y vio a varios hombres en un rincón de la cabaña, acostados sobre el suelo de madera, parecían estar inconscientes. Eran cinco y los cinco lucían vendas hechas con telas de las capas de sus compañeros. Realmente se veían mal...  
  
-- Ustedes son los bandidos que atacaron a un sequito de guardias del reino Low? – pregunto Wufei al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior a Trowa y al rubio.  
  
-- Bandidos? – dijo el hombre moreno frente a él riendo a carcajadas – nooo hombre, si atacamos a un grupo de guardias del reino Low, pero fue por que ellos nos atacaron primero. Nosotros somos los Maguacs de Winner y solo queríamos hablar con el príncipe Quatre.  
  
-- Que!! – dijo Wufei sorprendido – ese rubio era el príncipe Quatre? – murmuro para si mismo.  
  
-- Aura!  
  
El hombre frente a Wufei guardo silencio de forma abrupta al ser advertido por ese grito que había hablado de más.  
  
Wufei vio al hombre que reprendió a Aura... era alto y fornido, moreno y barbado. Llevaba al cinto varias armas y por el grito fuerte que dio debía ser el capitán. Podría este hombre saber donde podía encontrar a Rashid?  
  
-- Quiero saber donde encuentro a Rashid líder de los Maguacs de Winner – dijo Wufei parándose delante del hombre barbado.  
  
El hombre era más alto que él por varios centímetros y le obligaba a levantar la cabeza para verlo. Pero eso no iba a intimidarlo.  
  
-- Yo soy la persona que buscas... Chang Wifei de la aldea de Lang...  
  
Wufei sonrió al escuchar lo que Rashid decía, por lo visto sus contactos había llegado hasta Rashid y ahora tenía en su cabaña al capitán del ejercito Maguac, que buena suerte!... solo faltaría localizar a Howard, líder de los Shinigamis...  
  
  
  
-- Por fin están alineadas...  
  
-- Por fin Howard!  
  
El hombre vestido de negro sonrió al otro que le acompañaba. Habían estado observando el cielo desde hace años, esperando la conjunción de estrellas. Muchos pensarían que las constelaciones no se juntan, pero si lo hacen. Por que la tierra se mueve alrededor del sol y aparentemente las estrellas se van moviendo con forme gira... algo que los hombres de sus tierras aun no aceptan. Todos creen que todo gira en torno a la tierra... vaya tontería!!.  
  
-- Debemos volver a Low lo antes posible... hay que buscar al niño... - dijo el anciano viendo el cielo estrellado.  
  
-- Te equivocas J, ya no es un niño, ahora es un joven... sus dones han sido liberados y a llegado la hora de que despoje al falso rey del trono que ha ocupado por 20 años...  
  
-- Va a necesitarnos... - afirmo J.  
  
-- La profecía dice que cuando las tres constelaciones se junten... dos están alineadas. Creo que uno de los herederos esta con él.  
  
-- Duo? – cuestiono J.  
  
-- Probablemente – dijo Howard encogiéndose de hombros – sabíamos, desde que nació, que sus destinos estaban cruzados.  
  
-- Entonces que esperamos? Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en tres días a Low... avisémosle a los demás. Los Shinigamis volveremos al reino Maxwell... - Howard soltó la carcajada – de que te ríes? Es que ya estas senil?  
  
-- No mi amigo J, solo recordaba las viejas fábulas que dicen que los Shinigamis son las personas más bellas sobre la tierra. Si te ven a ti o a G, las echarían por tierra... - J soltó un gruñido.  
  
-- Ya deja de decir tonterías voy a avisarle a G para que venga. Hay que preparar al resto de los guerreros... y sobre la fábula... siempre hablo del rey y la reina de Maxwell... ellos eran los seres más bellos sobre la tierra. Supongo que Duo habrá heredado esas características, desde bebé tenía el color de los ojos de su madre... violeta.  
  
Y con estas palabras J salió en busca de sus compañeros. Howard aun permaneció un rato más viendo el cielo estrellado. Podía sentirlo en el aire... el tiempo de que todo tomara su curso estaba próximo a llegar... solo esperaba que las cosas marcharan bien.  
  
Si Traize llegaba a encontrar al heredero de Low antes de que las tres constelaciones se juntaran...  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica... no quería ni pensarlo... Traize ya había causado demasiado daño como para que siguiera reinando a nombre de Duo. Necesitaban encontrar al heredero de Low, antes de que Traize pudiera hacerlo...  
  
Necesitaba decirle quien era y que ocupara su lugar en el reino, que reestableciera el orden que Traize se empeñaba en aniquilar.  
  
Demasiada gente había muero en estos 20 años...  
  
Incluidos los descendientes de los Shinigamis. De nada había servido la protección que el padre de Traize había dado sobre ellos. Su hijo no había respetado el trato y los había matado... a casi todos.  
  
Los pocos que sobrevivían se encargarían de prestar su ayuda a los herederos del reino Low...  
  
  
  
El silencio dentro de la cueva era tenso, después de lo que Duo le había dicho a Heero no habían vuelto a hablar...  
  
Duo se sentía nervioso y con menos frío, aun que su ropa seguía igual de mojada que al principio. Heero seguía frente al fuego, moviendo las ramas que ardían con otra rama. Parecía nervioso y no daba muestras de querer hablar.  
  
-- Heero... - dijo Duo de forma queda viendo el perfil del cazador.  
  
-- Hn?... – contesto Heero sin mirarlo.  
  
-- Yo... he – dijo de forma nerviosa – quisiera pedirte un favor... - Heero volteo a verlo. Un sonrojo se había apoderado del rostro de Duo y evitaba verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Si? – cuestiono Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo.  
  
-- He... ya sabes que puedo pagarte lo que te hice perder así que...  
  
-- Olvídalo... - dijo Heero desviando la vista del rostro de Duo para seguir moviendo las ramas que ardían entre la lumbre de la fogata – no quiero tu dinero.  
  
-- No!, no... no es de dinero – dijo Duo a la carrera haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo de nuevo – bueno, voy a pagarte, eso si. Pero quería ver la posibilidad de... de... - de nuevo el sonrojo invadió su rostro. Como pedirle lo que quería? Como?  
  
-- Habla de una vez – dijo Heero de forma fría – quieres irte? Pues vete, no necesito tu dinero, ya te lo dije...  
  
-- No quiero irme, eso es lo que quiero pedirte!, que me dejes quedarme! – dijo Duo algo molesto por el tono de Heero.  
  
Heero vio a Duo a los ojos, el sonrojo se había apoderado de su rostro por completo. Duo le pedía lo que el tanto quería solicitarle. Se obligo a si mismo a guardar sus sentimientos para poder hablarle.  
  
-- Que hay con tus tierras? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente sin cambiar ni un solo músculo de su cara. Duo bajo la vista de forma tímida.  
  
-- Volveré en dos meses, cuando no haya peligro de que mi tío pueda obligarme a casarme. Tomare las riendas de mi re... - dijo interrumpiéndose de forma nerviosa haciendo que los ojos de Heero se entrecerraran ante el comentario – de mis tierras y haré cambiar las cosas...  
  
-- Si es tu decisión... - dijo Heero encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-- Pero puedo quedarme? – pregunto Duo de forma nerviosa – contigo?...  
  
Heero solo volteo a verlo... ojalá pudiera ser para siempre. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, Duo era un noble con responsabilidades y obligaciones. Entre ellas era el casarse con una mujer y traer un hijo varón para que la dinastía sobreviviera... vaya tontería!. Ni siquiera sabía si a Duo le gustaban las mujeres... lo había visto admirando su cuerpo un par de veces, respirar de forma agitada poco después de que se desnudara cuando se arrojó al agua del estanque.  
  
Pero le gustarían realmente los hombres?...  
  
-- Antes de contestarte tengo que decirte algo Duo – dijo Heero cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos para verlo.  
  
-- No sabía si me lo dirías o no? – dijo Duo nervioso viendo a Heero de forma directa.  
  
-- Estaba buscando la forma de decírtelo – dijo Heero de forma seria.  
  
-- Que?, vas a declararte! – dijo Duo riendo a carcajadas haciendo que Heero clavara su vista en él – es broma, es broma! – dijo Duo sacudiendo sus manos de forma defensiva – no aguantas una broma! – dijo Duo guardando silencio al ver que Heero solo lo observaba sin decir nada.  
  
-- Sería más fácil declararme que decirte lo que quiero...  
  
Las palabras de Heero le hicieron saltar el corazón. Declararse? A caso Heero? El?... no... o si? Un intenso rubor invadió su rostro y busco la mirada de Heero para saber si estaba bromeando, o para buscar algo en el rostro de Heero que le dijera que no era un sueño.  
  
No era la primera vez que Heero le decía algo como eso... no. Ya antes lo había comparado con un demonio que tentaba a los mortales como él... incluso lo había visto algo agitado las dos veces en que se encontró desnudo frente a él. La última vez él también lo estaba... se había excitado al ver a Heero desnudo... y hace unas horas, había reaccionado a lo que Heero hacía en el bosque...  
  
Se estaba enamorando de Heero?...  
  
Era eso?  
  
Y Heero?... a caso Heero también?...  
  
-- No puedo tocar a nadie, ni nadie puede tocarme a mi... - declaro Heero de forma seria – quien lo haga, morirá irremediablemente.  
  
-- Que? – dijo Duo sin entender lo que Heero acababa de decir.  
  
-- No puedo... simplemente no puedo – dijo Heero.  
  
Duo se paro de su lugar y de dos pasos llegó hasta Heero con el ceño fruncido. Heero levanto la vista para verlo. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del trenzado en esos momentos, pero no parecía estar nada contento.  
  
-- Es mentira! – dijo Duo de forma enérgica – yo te toque cuando te saque del río. Y puedo volver a hacerlo...  
  
Heero vio como Duo estiraba la mano de forma segura hasta sus brazos, estaba dispuesto a tocarlo y no podía permitírselo. Levanto la vara con la que movía las ramas evitando así que la mano de Duo llegara hasta su cuerpo.  
  
-- Auch! – dijo Duo retirando su mano – eso quema! Esta ardiendo!... como puedes sostener esa rama, si se esta quemando?  
  
Heero observo la vara que había levantado y vio lo que Duo decía... la rama que tenía en sus manos se estaba incendiando y el no lo sentía. La soltó de forma precipitada y se levanto de donde estaba sentado viendo como la rama ardía a sus pies.  
  
-- No te diste cuenta? – pregunto Duo viendo la rama consumirse.  
  
-- No... - dijo Heero levantando sus manos para ver si se había quemado. Pero sus manos estaban bien. No había señales de heridas en ellas.  
  
-- Heero? – pregunto Duo a un costado de él – que o quien eres? – Heero volteo a verlo de forma confundida.  
  
-- No lo se... nací con una maldición que me impide tocar a otro ser humano. Mi piel tiene una especie de veneno, por eso siempre uso guantes y evito que alguien me toque. El medallón que solía cargar en mi muñeca tenía parte de la clave para romper ese hechizo...  
  
-- Pero yo te toque... - dijo Duo confundido.  
  
-- Creo que morí por unos segundos y en ese instante fue que me tocaste. Pero solo es una teoría... y no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme...  
  
Duo bajó la vista de forma triste. El deseaba tocarlo, necesitaba tocarlo. Quería sentir la calidez de su piel cerca de la suya. Probar un verdadero beso de sus labios... un beso?  
  
-- No quiero cargar en mi conciencia también con tu muerte...  
  
-- Pero Heero! – dijo levantando la vista para verlo fijamente – cuando yo... yo te – comenzó de forma nerviosa – cuando empuje aire por tu boca tu... tu no...  
  
-- Duo... entiende... no hay forma de saber si esta maldición esta rota...  
  
Heero apretó los puños con fuerza. Fuera de la cueva el aire y la lluvia azotaban cada vez más fuerte. Los rayos centellaban cada vez más rápido. Parecía ser un huracán lo que azotaba el bosque...  
  
Un Huracán... como los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho...  
  
-- Déjame intentarlo – dijo Duo acercándose por su espalda – déjame intentar tocarte...  
  
-- No...  
  
-- Déjame intentarlo Heero, por favor...  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Duo. El parecía tan seguro de querer hacerlo... de querer tocarlo para comprobar si la maldición estaba rota. Pero si no era así, Duo moriría... necesitaba la seguridad de que no iba a matarlo... no a Duo.  
  
Heero agito la cabeza en negativa y retrocedió un paso para alejarse de él. Sin embargo Duo camino hasta estar a un centímetro de distancia.  
  
-- Quiero arriesgarme... necesito arriesgarme...  
  
-- Por que? – cuestiono Heero viéndolo fijamente – por que necesitas arriesgarte?  
  
-- Por que yo te quiero...  
  
Heero se sorprendió por lo que dijo Duo y vio como el trenzado levantaba sus manos para tomar su rostro al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos. Iba a besarlo!... a besarlo?  
  
-- No debes...  
  
Dijo Heero retrocediendo medio paso, cerrando los ojos y chocando con la pared de la cueva, al tiempo en que levantaba las manos para intentar detener el avance de Duo. Pero levantar las manos para detenerle no era la mejor de las opciones. En cuanto su piel tocara la de Duo...  
  
Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió dentro de la cueva haciendo que el fuego de la fogata se apagara y al mismo tiempo, Duo gritó asustado.  
  
-- HEERO!!!  
  
El grito de Duo le hizo abrir los ojos... y lo que vio en la oscuridad de la cueva le helo la sangre...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Jamás vuelvo a decir que estoy el huelga de Lemon!. Ustedes si que saben como presionarlo a uno, mira que hacer una lista con firmas para levantar mi huelga? Que bárbaros!!! Me hicieron morirme de la pena. Pero ok, ya esta el lemon, espero que les haya gustado, jejejejeje.  
  
La que organizo esto de la lista fue ckamurai?, Seiryu?, si, creo que fue ella. Bueno, a ella le deben que me haya atrevido a hacer un lemon 3x4 de nuevo. Yo solo tenía planeado dejarlo sobre entendido.  
  
Cuantas veces agradeceré a Dark por algo? Tanks a Dark por que hace mucho, mucho tiempo (eso me sonó a cuento, pero si, fue hace mucho tiempo!) Me ayudo a pensar en los dones para Heero. Ya tenía los dones para Duo y Quatre, solo me faltaba Heero y con su ayuda le robe las cartas a Sakura, jejejejeje. Así que gracias Dark por la idea!!!  
  
Y creo que estas notas ya se hicieron muy largas... solo me resta agradecerles a mis amigas de siempre: Faby, Claudia, Bony y Marlene por sus comentarios y su ayuda incondicional.  
  
Ah!!! y este capitulo se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a Carmín... que te recuperes pronto amiguita y ya sabes que te extrañamos mucho.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos (prohibidas cartas de levantamiento de huelga y virus) a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Loreto W: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que hayas descubierto una forma en la que no te duelen tanto los ojos para leer. A ver como me quedo este, eres la que siempre me detalla que tanto te gusta o te disgusta del capitulo, jejeje. Tanks!  
  
Mirai Maxwell: Oh! Que devolvió a Trowa a la vida?, jejejeje, habra que descubrirlo en el siguiente capitulo O_O, siguiente? La verdad es que no se si es en el siguiente, jejejeje. Pero si los abran, lo juro!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: No demasiado pegada, espero, jejejeje. Pues ves, por allí me levantaron una lista para que hiciera lemon en el fic, y pues, funciono, jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Suzaku-koi: Que atinada!!!, pues si, el lemon fue de Quatre y Trowa, jejejeje. Espero te haya gustado.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: No Angeli, no pude dejarlo a la imaginación, así que lo escribí, jejejeje. Espero que haya llenado las expectativas de ustedes.  
  
Neko Chan: Yo lo sep Neko, yo también soy de las que no deja Review, pero es por mi maquina que no me deja... aun así, gracias por el review. Y espero que te haya gustado el lemon que escribí.  
  
Ryo Asakura: Ojalá te haya gustado también este capitulo. Yo suelo actualizar cada semana, no exactamente el mismo día, pero si durante la semana, jejejeje.  
  
Karin Hitomi Kitzune: Pues te ganaron, jejejeje, para cuando tu estabas organizando la protesta por que no quería escribir lemon, Seiryu ya había hecho una lista con firmas. Oki, lo lograron y espero que haya quedado a la altura de los acontecimientos, jejejeje. Eres la segunda persona que me desglosa el fic a pedacitos... eso me encanta, por que puedo ver en que me equivoco y que cosas están bien. Gracias!!!  
  
Devil1: Gracias!!!!  
  
Dark Elliott!!! : Ya se enteraron, ya se enteraron, jejejejeje. Estoy esperando tu capitulo del proyecto!!!  
  
Denisse: Si, sería divertido que Wufei rescatara a Duo, jejejejeje. Es una gran idea, quien sabe, quizá y la tome más delante, jejejeje. Ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado, aun cuando hay un pequeño inconveniente en la historia, jejejeje.  
  
Issys Yuy: Deseo cumplido, hubo Lemon... aun que se que querían lemon de Heeor y Duo, jejejeje, pero esos dos no pueden tocarse, aun que Duo lo desea mucho...  
  
Seiryu: Culpable de que haya levantado mi huelga... no, mas bien de que las firmas de tu lista hayan sido tantas... pues ya hubo lemon 3x4, 1x2 se los debo.  
  
Mai: Tratare de seguir actualizando por semana, eso intento... y pues, no se pueden tocar aun, aun que lo desean mucho, jejejeje.  
  
Maria Wong: Si, estamos llegando al final de la historia... y sobre un nuevo fic... mmm, sip. De hecho ya tengo 2 capítulos, pero se comenzara a publicar hasta que termine este, jejejeje. Y es enteramente 1x2, no sale nadie más en el, bueno, ninguna otra pareja como protagónica.  
  
Arla17: Yap, cada semana tendrán la continuación, jejejeje. Que bueno que te guste esta historia tan loca, producto de mis noches de desvelo viendo películas de fantasía y acción...  
  
Misao: Ojalá pronto arreglen tu computadora y puedas seguir entrando a internet, es difícil leer todos los fics que nos gustan en un café... aun no leo tu fic de RK, sorry, tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible y te mandare mis comentarios. 


	11. Cap 10 El Heredero

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
EL HEREDERO  
  
  
  
Los rayos de tormenta iluminaban por completo el cielo que cubría todo el bosque negro. Centellaban y caían con furia a la tierra, o sobre los altos árboles en él, comenzando a incendiarlos, pero debido a lo fuerte de la lluvia, este fuego no avanzaba destruyendo parte del lugar.  
  
Dentro de la cueva que Duo y Heero ocupaban desde hacía un buen rato, el viento corría demasiado fuerte, como si el viento que provocaba el clima se estuviera colando por la parte de arriba, o por la entrada a la cueva... pero dentro no había otra salida más que la entrada por la que habían llegado y el aire no procedía de la entrada... por que parecía el viento venir de dentro de la cueva?  
  
-- HEERO!!, te juro, te juro que no intentare tocarte!!! – grito Duo a un Heero totalmente asombrado, se podría decir que hasta asustado. Jamás lo había visto con esa cara... si, estaba asustado. Lo mejor era calmarse y tratar de que Heero reaccionara – Heero! – dijo de forma mas calmada – podrías por favor, bajarme? Sabes que me mareo si estoy de cabeza!  
  
Dentro de la cueva, la figura esbelta de Duo se balanceaba de cabeza en el aire... como si alguien le estuviera sujetando... como si el viento que se sentía soplar dentro le estuviera sosteniendo... como si una fuerza invisible colocara una mano en sus pies y lo girara para estar de cabeza...  
  
-- Heero! – dijo Duo tratando de entender que sucedía. Estaba seguro que lo que provocaba que el estuviera de cabeza en el aire era Heero. Ver las manos levantadas en actitud defensiva, como si le estuviera sosteniendo... sentir ese aire calido que parecía envolverle... esa caricia que parecía filtrarse por toda su piel sin que fueran las manos de Heero... por que él no había querido que le tocara?. A caso creía lo que le había dicho sobre la maldición?  
  
Sonrió bajando la vista y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Eso era... Heero había tratado de protegerle y por eso el estaba de cabeza ahora. Heero creía que había una maldición sobre él que le impedía tocar a la gente y había querido protegerle. Bueno, si eso creía entonces no le tocaría.  
  
-- Bueno Heero, ya te he prometido que no voy a tocarte. Así que bájame! – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente y hablando en tono imperativo – ya me canse de estar de cabeza, me estoy mareando.  
  
Heero parpadeo ante las palabras de Duo y de forma lenta cerro las manos y las regreso a los costados de su cuerpo. Totalmente confundido y sintiendo su corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Parecía que su corazón latía al ritmo de los truenos del exterior, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Como si su corazón y los truenos fueran lo mismo...  
  
Duo sintió que aquello que le rodeaba se retiraba y de forma abrupta cayó estrellándose contra la dureza del suelo.  
  
-- Auch! – dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza – si quedo loco un día de estos, será tu culpa! – dijo en son de broma viendo a Heero.  
  
Pero Heero no parecía estarle viendo. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y la vista perdida en la pared de la cueva. Demasiado serio, demasiado pensativo... quizá demasiado asustado...  
  
-- Heero? – dijo Duo parándose del suelo para acercarse al cazador de forma lenta – Que te ha pasado? – pregunto tratando de obtener aun que sea solo una mirada del cazador. Pero este ni siquiera había parpadeado – Heero, estas bien?  
  
-- No – dijo Heero dándole la espalda para ver los rayos centellear en el bosque – como rayos voy a estar bien después de todo esto Duo? – dijo levantando las manos para verlas detenidamente – en que demonios me estoy convirtiendo?  
  
Heero apretó las manos contra su cara, sintiendo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Parecía estar sumergido en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Aun que Duo estaba a su lado, eso era parte de la misma pesadilla, por que no podía tocarlo... por que había regresado de la muerte? Por que? No hubiese sido mejor morir ahogado?  
  
-- Heero!, no tienes por que ponerte así, conozco gente que posee ciertos dones y...  
  
Heero volteo a verlo de forma fría haciendo que Duo se interrumpiera y retrocediera un paso. La mirada de Heero reflejaba las luces de afuera y le intimido tanto rencor acumulado en ella.  
  
-- Dones?... Dones Duo? – dijo de forma muy calmada, haciendo que Duo sintiera un escalofrío y cerrara los ojos al escucharlo – tu crees que matar a la gente con el simple tacto es un Don? O poder tocar el fuego?... quizá provocarlo...  
  
-- Quizá eres muy resistente a esa clase de dolor! – dijo Duo abriendo los ojos para tratar de explicar lo del fuego – y eso de que lo provocaste no lo creo, frotaste las ramas y se encendió...  
  
Heero se agacho a sus pies y tomo una rama húmeda y la extendió frente al rostro de Duo haciéndolo retroceder. Casi al instante una diminuta flama cobro vida ante los ojos asombrados del trenzado...  
  
Duo gimió en sorpresa al verlo. Realmente Heero podía provocar un fuego!, podía hacerlo!... eso si podía ser considerado un buen don... ahora entendía por que Heero no batallaba nada en encender la chimenea y el tenía que estar un muy buen rato frotando las ramas para obtener una escueta columna de humo.  
  
-- Satisfecho... - dijo de forma dura arrojando la rama hasta donde estaba la fogata antes encendida.  
  
-- Provocar un fuego es un buen don... - dijo Duo tratando de verle el lado bueno. Pero Heero se giro de nuevo apretando de nuevo su cabeza con sus manos.  
  
-- Maldición Duo!!!, no comprendes!? – dijo al tiempo en que un fuerte rayo se estrellaba contra el suelo de la entrada de la cueva haciendo que, tanto Duo como Heero, voltearan a ver esa fuerte luz que se levantaba y se extendía sobre el agua acumulada en el suelo – incluso creo que yo estoy provocando todo eso – dijo apuntando hacía afuera.  
  
-- Imposible!! – grito Duo de forma enérgica.  
  
-- Entonces... comprobémoslo – dijo Heero viendo de reojo a Duo y comenzando a caminar fuera de la cueva.  
  
-- No!... Heero, espera!! – grito Duo tratando de alcanzarlo.  
  
Pero Heero ya estaba de pie fuera de la cueva, bajo la fuerte lluvia, con ambos brazos extendidos y viendo al cielo. Rápidamente había quedado empapado haciendo que los mechones largos de cabello se pegaran a su definido rostro. La fuerte tormenta seguía cayendo y los rayos centelleaban con furia en lo alto, sobre la cabeza de Heero...  
  
-- Maldición Heero!, si cae un rayo cerca vas a morir electrocutado! – grito Duo tratando de que Heero entrara – regresa ahora mismo!, además estas herido!, tu pierna esta sangrando... Heero!  
  
Duo sintió que no tendría éxito al pedirle a Heero que entrara de nuevo a la cueva, tendría que hacer algo, salir y meterlo... si, eso debía hacer. Aun que le había prometido no tocarlo, debía romper esa promesa por su propio bien... así que camino de forma lenta para ir por él...  
  
-- VEN – grito Heero al cielo...  
  
Duo se detuvo y observo con horror como las nubes en el cielo giraban de forma extraña... parecían girar en torno a Heero que estaba en tierra. Los rayos habían dejado de centellear y la lluvia se había detenido del todo. Que era esto? Que estaba pasando? Entonces un fuerte trueno se escucho haciendo que Duo se cubriera los oídos con sus manos y viendo como una luz cegadora caía directamente hasta el lugar donde Heero estaba...  
  
-- HEERO!!! – grito Duo de forma angustiada al darse cuenta que un rayo había caído a la tierra y que iba directo al cazador de ojos cobaltos.  
  
La luz cayó de lleno a la tierra provocando un fuerte estruendo y el sacudir del suelo por la fuerza con la que cayó. El fuerte rayo derrumbo varios árboles y el calor de la electricidad evaporo el agua que se había acumulado en el suelo. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo se abrieron mostrando un inmenso cielo estrellado.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos en medio de una zona de aproximadamente cinco pies de circunferencia totalmente limpia, sin hierbas, sin agua, pareciera que el rayo había limpiado todo a su alrededor provocando una pequeña devastación.  
  
-- Lo sabía – dijo volteando al cielo y viendo las estrellas centellear – muy dentro de mi lo sabía – volvió a repetir.  
  
El había causado la tormenta, él había causado los rayos y los fuertes vientos. Había querido pensar que eran causa de la naturaleza y sus continuos cambios climáticos, pero ahora lo sabía. Sabía que había sido él... él y nadie más.  
  
-- Por todos los dioses, quien diablos soy? – se pregunto girando la vista a su alrededor para ver lo que había causado. Además de barrer con cinco pies de vegetación había derrumbado un par de árboles...  
  
Y Duo? Donde estaba Duo!  
  
Sintió pánico al no escuchar la voz de Duo y se giro buscándolo en la oscuridad. Comenzó a correr para llegar hasta la cueva. Rogaba a todos los dioses por que Duo se encontrara dentro, que se hubiera protegido de lo que había causado. Debido al calor del rayo su ropa estaba por completo seca y el suelo levantaba grava suelta mientras corría. Pero no escuchaba los pasos de Duo, ni su respiración... pero podía oler el perfume de su cabello, ese perfume que se impregnaba en él cuando se bañaba en el río.  
  
Se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Un bulto negro estaba tirado... un bulto negro que no se movía... un bulto que no podía tocar... por que si lo tocaba, esta vez si moriría.  
  
-- Duo – dijo Heero hincándose a un costado del trenzado.  
  
Duo estaba respirando, pero de forma débil. Había volteado buscando algo que le indicara lo que había pasado. Varias rocas de buen tamaño estaba a un costado del cuerpo del trenzado y la frente del trenzado lucía un fuerte raspón. Seguramente una de esas piedras le había golpeado y todo por su culpa.  
  
Entro de nuevo a la cueva y rompió la capa del trenzado en dos tiras largas y envolvió sus manos con ellas. Tenía que llegar por lo menos al río para intentar reanimar a Duo. Así que tendría que arrastrarlo, no se iba a arriesgar que estando inconsciente, el trenzado lo fuera a tocar.  
  
  
  
-- HEERO!!!  
  
En medio de la noche un grito inundo la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso del castillo Schbeiker, haciendo que un chico rubio se incorporara a toda prisa de la cama levantando en su carrera los brazos de la persona que le abrazaba.  
  
-- Quatre? – dijo Trowa al ver a su soberano sentado sobre la cama con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Quatre volteo a ver los ojos esmeraldas del arquero que estaba a su lado. Podía ver la preocupación en ellos. Podía sentir su temor, a pesar de que un sentimiento mucho más fuerte provenía del exterior.  
  
-- Quatre, estas bien? – pregunto el arquero abrazando al rubio que aun estaba callado.  
  
-- Lo siento Trowa – dijo entre sollozos – no quería preocuparte tanto. Pero es Duo... - dijo apartándose un poco del abrazo de Trowa para verlo de nuevo a los ojos – Duo esta sufriendo por algo... por alguien – se aclaro.  
  
-- Por... Heero? – pregunto Trowa de forma insegura. Quatre abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Trowa. El había estado soñando con Duo y con otra persona, un hombre que vestía como el cazador que habían encontrado el día anterior en el bosque.  
  
-- Si... pero, como supiste su nombre? – pregunto Quatre con curiosidad  
  
-- Te levantaste gritando su nombre. A caso lo conoces? – dijo Trowa entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo una punzada en el estomago al solo imaginar que el rubio pudiera estar soñando con alguien que no era él. Quatre comenzó a reír al sentir los celos de los que era presa Trowa.  
  
-- No te sientas celoso Trowa, era Duo quien lo tenía en sus pensamientos. Fueron los sentimientos de Duo los que me despertaron con ese nombre en los labios.  
  
Trowa sonrió un poco al comprender las palabras de Quatre. No solo tenía el don de curar gente, también el de sentir lo que otros. Eso le hizo bajar la vista... sabría como se sentían todos los demás? Sabía como se sentía él? No le había dicho en esos momentos que no se sintiera celoso?  
  
-- Trowa – dijo Quatre bajando la vista al igual que el arquero – se que este otro don tampoco lo conocías, pero puedo sentir lo que otros sienten – Trowa levanto la vista al escuchar eso y de forma delicada extendió la mano para levantar el rostro de Quatre por la barbilla, no era su intención el que Quatre se sintiera mal. Quatre sonrió al arquero al sentir la preocupación del corazón de Trowa – es un don que puedo controlar. Yo puedo elegir sentir o no sentir lo que siente la otra persona. A menos que sea más fuerte que mi decisión. Desde que Duo se fue he mantenido ese lazo abierto para sentirlo y saber si se encuentra bien. Hasta hoy lo había estado pero...  
  
-- Pero ya no lo esta? – cuestiono Trowa.  
  
-- Lo siento, pero muy débil. Creo que algo le ha pasado y quiero salir a buscarlo...  
  
-- Pero no sabemos donde esta – comento Trowa al escuchar las decididas palabras de Quatre.  
  
-- Se donde esta – dijo Quatre sonriendo – he podido ver en mis sueños el camino al lugar donde se encuentra Duo y quiero ir a verlo... mañana temprano, quiero ir a verlo y quiero que me acompañes.  
  
Trowa sonrió asintiendo. Quatre estaba muy seguro de lo que decía y el estaría donde él estuviera. Se lo había prometido a si mismo y le había prometido a Quatre no dejarlo.  
  
  
  
Aun estaba oscura la mañana, pero había tenido que salir, montando su caballo tarquis, rumbo al pueblo de Low. Solo conocía a una persona que le podía ayudar a cuidar de la persona que llevaba en brazos.  
  
Podía escuchar sus quejidos... era un milagro que aun estuviera con vida, después de lo que su excelencia Traize le había hecho. Jamás llegó a imaginar que Traize pudiera tratar de esa forma a alguien que por años le sirvió de forma incondicional. Si eso había hecho con ella, que haría con él? Ella había compartido su cama innumerables veces, por eso había pensado que sería indulgente al saber que ella no sabía nada del heredero de Low. Pero su excelencia estaba seguro que ella le estaba ocultando información y había estado dispuesto a obtenerla. Pero él, que solo era su cómplice, un peón más en aquel juego de ajedrez que había construido con sus propios sobrinos... como lo trataría de saber todo lo que le había ocultado, por que él si sabía del niño que no murió...  
  
Caminaba de forma lenta sobre tarquis, abrazando con una sola mano el cuerpo cubierto por una capa semi quemada y oscura. Había presenciado de forma asombrada como Traize quemaba con sus propias manos el cuerpo de Lady One para obtener de ella la información que quería. Si él no le hubiera detenido, Lady One hubiera muerto consumida por las llamas... como murió tanta gente en el pasado. Consumida por las llamas que Traize Khrushrenada provocaba.  
  
Ya ni recordaba cuantos años hacía que le servía a Traize, pero ya eran muchos. Había tenido un fuerte motivo para hacerlo: el honor. Por Honor servia a Traize, ojalá ese código de honor fuera eliminado de reino de Zank, para evitar que gente como él sirviera a Tiranos como Traize. Recordaba fielmente, como si hubiera sido ayer, la forma en la que conoció a su excelencia Traize...  
  
/*** Flasback ***/  
  
Tenía solo 14 años cuando mi padre me comunico que había sido comprometido con la princesa Sally Po del reino de Aliance. Me iba a casar en un mes!, un mes y ni siquiera la conocía. Por más que trate de hacerle ver que yo no me casaría con alguien a quien no quería, mi padre me obligo a aceptar el compromiso, por el bien del reino. Se establecería una alianza entre Zank y Aliance y el rey de Aliance quería un cónyuge para su hija a cambio de la firma del convenio. Y yo era el único hijo varón y el encargado de que el trato se llevara a cabo.  
  
El día del compromiso me di cuenta que mi futura esposa pensaba igual que yo. Ella tampoco quería casarse y entre los dos urdimos un plan para evitar la boda sin que se arruinara el trato.  
  
Ella estaría en el reino de Zank una semana antes del enlace para los preparativos. Pero me ayudaría a escapar la noche antes de nuestra unión. No le importaba quedarse esperando en el altar, mientras no se casara. Al fin y al cabo, el trato quedaba sellado un día antes de la boda y no había poder humano que pudiera romperlo. Solo la muerte de uno de los reyes lo rompería y eso no iba a ocurrir pronto.  
  
Así que huí, tal como lo hizo Duo... cuanto lo comprendo.  
  
Me sentí libre del compromiso y disfrute de la libertad que por ser un príncipe no tenía. Pasee por el pueblo al que había llegado, compre cosas en el mercado y llegada la noche me vi perdido dentro de un bosque.  
  
Escuché las risas y las voces de varios hombres, hablaban de algo que iba a ocurrir. Yo no sabía donde estaba hasta que los hombres lo dijeron. Estaba en el reino Low y los hombres estaban planeado eliminar a alguien.  
  
Me sobresalte al conocer el nombre de la persona a la que pensaban matar. Iban a matar al rey Low y toda su familia, también matarían a los reyes de Winner y Maxwell. Como no reconocer los nombres, si eran los tres reyes más poderosos sobre la tierra. Y esos hombres iban a asesinarlos!  
  
Sentí un calor en mi nuca y voltee de forma sobresaltada topándome con un par de ojos vidriosos y enormes, semejando los parpados de una serpiente. Era un monstruo impresionante, con la piel llena de escamas y los orificios de su nariz eran tan grandes como mi cabeza. Sus ojos pasaron una tela transparente, semejando que parpadeaba. Pero yo parecía hipnotizado por que no me podía mover, estaba aterrado. Era un Dragón! Un dragón estaba parado a mis espaldas a punto de comerme o lanzarme fuego! No sabía que hacer.  
  
Retrocedí un paso, sin darle la espalda, al ver que no se movía. Pero tropecé con la raíz del árbol en el que estaba oculto escuchando la conversación de esos hombres y caí al suelo. Me di prisa en sacar mi espada para defenderme del enorme animal que se movía abriendo la boca y sacando humo por su nariz. Estaba seguro que era mi fin.  
  
Me gire sobre mi cuerpo al ver que el dragón trato de comerme y me levante de forma rápida para atacarle, logre darle dos o tres estocadas, pero no eran muy profundas, por lo que sabía no moriría por ellas.  
  
El dragón lanzo fuego sobre mi cuerpo y sentí quemarme, la capa fue la primera que se incendió y me la quite para evitar quemarme más de lo que estaba. Me ardían las heridas que dejaba el fuego, pero no iba a rendirme. A lo lejos solo escuchaba que alguien gritaba que había un dragón en el bosque y que un muchacho peleaba con él.  
  
El último ataque me dejo lastimado de las manos por lo que sostener la espada era algo casi imposible. Estaba agotado y muy herido. El dragón estaba frente a mi abriendo sus fauces para lanzar el último fuego, caí al suelo hincado, sosteniéndome solo con la espada. En esos momentos pensé que esa no era la forma en la que hubiera deseado morir, hubiera sido mejor casarme con Sally.... cuando vi que alguien se atravesaba frente a mi cuerpo extendiendo ambas manos para cubrirme.  
  
En esos momentos vi la fina capa ondearse con el viento, solo podía verle la espalda. Pero parecía mas o menos de mi estatura, con el cabello corto y avellanado. Y cuando escuche su voz hablarle al dragón, pude darme cuenta que realmente era de mi edad.  
  
-- Detente, ya te has divertido suficiente. Vete a tus tierras, a las montañas, no debes estar aquí.  
  
Con incredulidad vi como el dragón se daba la vuelta y extendía sus alas para levantar el vuelo e irse. A caso ese chico podía hablar con esas bestias? Como fuese, ese chico me había salvado la vida. Y el código del reino Zank obliga a pagar con servicios un acto de esa naturaleza. Me veía obligado a servir a ese chico, no importaba que yo fuera un príncipe. Le serviría hasta que pudiera pagarle con un acto parecido.  
  
Entonces vi como se volteaba y extendía sus manos para ayudar a levantarme. El no era un plebeyo y se veía uno o dos años mayor que yo. Pude ver sobre su pecho un medallón que lo reconocía como Duque. Era el Duque de algún reino, o quizá el Duque del reino de Low. Sus ojos azules recorrieron mi figura reconociendo el medallón que traía sobre mi pecho. Duo había sido listo al robar ropas viejas del cuarto de lavado, pero yo había huido con mis ropas de noble y sin dejar mis joyas en el palacio.  
  
-- Príncipe Milliardo? – dijo al verme detenidamente – que hace en las tierras de Low?  
  
Como sabía quien era yo?, mis ropas eran de un noble, si, pero el medallón no mencionaba al reino al que pertenecía. Aun así, me sentí alagado de que su excelencia pudiera reconocer a un príncipe de otro reino. No pude más que sonreír. Quizá el trabajo de un Duque era estar informado de los nobles de todos los reinos vecinos a Low.  
  
-- Creo que será mejor que lo llevemos con el rey Winner para que sane esas terribles heridas – dijo el chico – esta tan conmocionado que no puede hablar.  
  
Sentí que me levantaban para subirme a un caballo y pude escuchar que nombre decían, su excelencia Traize Khrushrenada. Ese era el nombre de la persona que me salvo la vida, la persona a la que le tenía que ofrecerle mis servicios en pago a lo que había hecho. Y quienes le acompañaban en aquello que planeaban, eran condes, ministros, marqueses y demás nobles del reino. Querían derrocar al rey Odin Low y que su excelencia Traize ocupara su lugar en el trono...  
  
Mientras me llevaba a palacio, le conté lo que había oído y prometí no decir nada debido al código de honor del reino. Creo que lo conocía, por que de inmediato me tomo bajo su mando. Y debido a lo que su excelencia había hecho por mi, no fue difícil el que mi padre aceptara que debía pagarle con mis servicios y acepto que me quedara.  
  
El mismo rey de Winner fue quien curo mis quemaduras con un simple toque de su mano. Jamás había visto a alguien que pudiera sanar de esa forma, era tan maravilloso que me sentí agradecido por lo que hacía. Había aliviado mi dolor en un instante. Me sentí tentado a revelar lo que había oído, pero yo le debía más a Traize por haber salvado mi vida. Callé lo que iban a hacerles y de eso me arrepentiré toda la vida... por eso y en nombre de ese arrepentimiento he cuidado de Quatre, por lo que hizo su padre al curar mis heridas. El y el rey Maxwell se encontraban de visita en el palacio de Low. Ver a los tres reyes juntos era un gran espectáculo. Además de ser los más fuertes, eran los mas hermosos. Ver al rey de Winner y al de Mawxeel, era como ver a Quatre y a Duo juntos, son tan parecidos a sus padres... supongo que el heredero de Low deberá parecerse a su padre Odin. Desde niño tenía el color de ojos de su padre, pero a la edad que lo sacaron de palacio, el cabello aun no le brotaba del todo. Supongo que será castaño claro, como el del Rey Odin.  
  
Traize me probo de una y mil formas antes de depositar en mi toda su confianza. Tuve que demostrarle que podía matar sin remordimientos, ya que si no lo hacía, el acabaría conmigo con sus propias manos. Fue allí que supe que no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que lo haría con sus propias manos... por que sus manos eran como el aliento del dragón de quien me había salvado...  
  
Lo vi muchas veces prender fuego a la gente con un solo movimientos de sus manos...  
  
Un año después de muestro encuentro, se llevo a cabo lo planeado en aquel bosque. Y yo ayude a Traize en todo lo que habían planeado, no solo por el código de honor del reino Zank, si no por el temor a que me matase incendiando mi cuerpo o destruyendo mi reino, como tantas veces había amenazado. Fui testigo de cada uno de sus crímenes y en la medida de lo posible he evitado muchos otros. Aun que sea difícil de creer, me he convertido en la conciencia de su excelencia Traize. Aun así, mis manos están cubiertas de la sangre de gente que muchas veces era inocente... y eso me impide regresar a mi reino con la cabeza en alto.  
  
"Decenas de inocentes cubrirán con sangre las manos y la conciencia del traidor".  
  
/ *** Fin Flashback *** /  
  
-- Y ahora llevo entre mis brazos el cuerpo de Lady One, la niña que yo mismo lleve al palacio. A las manos del demonio de Traize...  
  
Miliardo detuvo su caballo frente a una pequeña choza a las orillas del poblado de Low. Era una casita humilde, pero allí vivía la persona que podía cuidar de Lady mientras él salía al bosque negro en busca de Duo y el supuesto secuestrador. Traize tampoco estaría en el palacio, por que iría personalmente por Quatre al palacio Schbeiker, sabía que Quatre no se regresaría al mandarle solo un mensaje.  
  
Lo único que Lady One le había revelado a su excelencia Traize había sido parte de la profecía...  
  
"Cuando las tres constelaciones se junten... llegará el verdadero Rey a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde... el falso rey dejará de llenar de oscuridad los tres reinos...."  
  
Las tres constelaciones? Traize sabía por sus astrónomos que algo en el cielo estaba pasando. Dos constelaciones estaban juntas y una tercera estaba por unírseles. Y tenía el presentimiento que necesitaba a Quatre lejos del bosque negro, lejos de quien hubiera provocado las condiciones climáticas que había visto.  
  
La puerta de madrera de la pequeña choza se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de vestidos censillos y cabellos cortos negros. Sus ojos azules le miraban con extrañeza al verle sostener entre los brazos el cuerpo de una mujer. Se acerco a toda prisa para ver lo que pasaba.  
  
-- Zech! Por todos los dioses, que ha pasado? – cuestiono la chica totalmente asombrada al ver el cuerpo quemado de Lady One. Miliardo se dio prisa en entrar a la choza y dejar a Lady sobre la cama de paja que estaba en un rincón.  
  
-- Noin, necesito que la cuides y trates de curarla. No puedo explicarte más, vendré a buscarla en unos días. Crees que podrás hacerlo? – dijo Miliardo recorriendo con sus ojos celestes la figura esbelta y bien formada de la chica que comenzaba a llenar una vasija de barro con agua para tratar de curar las quemaduras de Lady One.  
  
-- Yo cuidare de ella Zech, no te preocupes, haré todo lo que este en mis manos – dijo Noin preocupada al ver las heridas severas en el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Noin, ahora debo irme – dijo Miliardo dándose la vuelta para salir de la choza.  
  
Noin corrió hasta la puerta y vio como Miliardo subía a tarquis y le observaba detenidamente. No sabía muchas cosas de él, solo su nombre y que era un soldado del reino Low. Pero no le importaba, él la había salvado de cometer una locura y haría lo que fuera por él.  
  
-- Adiós Noin – dijo Miliardo dándose la vuelta y encajando los talones en Traquis para llegar lo antes posible al punto de encuentro con el resto de los soldados, el sol estaba por salir y debían partir lo antes posible para traer a Duo. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño como quería Traize, él lo evitaría.  
  
Confiaba en Noin, la conocía desde hacía cinco años y ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Le había proporcionado un nombre que no era el suyo. Le había dicho que se llamaba Zech Merquise y no Miliardo Piscraf. Zech Merquise era uno de los arqueros del reino Winner, no iba al reino Low con frecuencia, así que si algún día Noin preguntaba por un tal Zech a los soldados de Low, estos le dirían que estaba en el reino Winner.  
  
No quería que Noin supiera quien era en realidad, por que él estaba muy cerca de Traize, el causante de la muerte de su prometido y toda su familia. El la había rescatado de morir ahogada, se había lanzado a las profundidades del río sin saber nadar. Una vez que la hubo salvado y supo los motivos por los que había querido suicidarse, el la convenció de seguir viviendo. Pero a veces las mujeres dicen cosas que no piensan cumplir y debido a esa desconfianza, siguió visitándola, solo para comprobar si era verdad que seguiría viviendo.  
  
Poco a poco se gano su confianza y para evitar los malos recuerdos sobre la muerte de su familia y prometido, decidió darle un nombre falso. Cada vez que iba a visitarla, ella se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado la belleza que la tristeza le causaba y se veía cada vez más alegre y jovial. Y eso le gustaba mucho de ella... demasiado. Poco a poco se había ido enamorando de ese ser sencillo y maravilloso que era Lucrecia Noin, una mujer alegre y llena de vida, que no guardaba secretos... todo lo contrario de él.  
  
Mientras estuviera al servicio de su excelencia Traize, estaba condenado a vivir una vida de mentiras y secretos. Y eso le alejaba de Noin.  
  
  
  
El sol saldría en unos momentos mas, podía sentir el aroma del rocío de la mañana y la temperatura subiendo poco a poco. No necesitaba fijarse en la posición del sol para saber que hora era. Al sentir la temperatura incrementarse, podía adivinarlo.  
  
El golpe en el rostro de Duo se veía severo, pero Duo estaba bien, solo desmayado. A última hora había desistido de llevarlo arrastrando y había cubierto el cuerpo del trenzado con la capa y procurando no dejar ni un solo rastro de piel descubierto, lo llevo en brazos hasta la orilla del río. Duo no pesaba nada, era sumamente ligero, no entendía como Duo no engordaba después de todo lo que comía.  
  
A sus recuerdos regresaba lo último que el trenzado le había dicho antes de dejarlo flotando en el aire. Duo le había dicho que lo quería y él no le había respondido nada.  
  
Lo quería?...  
  
Había alguien que le quería después de sus padres y su hermana. Alguien que era diferente a ese pequeño mundo al que había sido condenado a vivir debido a la maldición que le envolvía. Sabía que Wufei se había sentido atraído por él cuando recién se conocieron, pero cuando su padre le advirtió de la maldición al chico, Wufei siempre trataba de alejarse. Pero esa lejanía prudencial no había impedido que fueran amigos.  
  
Pero ahora había alguien ajeno a esas circunstancias y no parecía importarle, es más, no parecía creerle. Ojalá fuera cierto que la maldición ya no existía, pero no sabía como comprobarlo.  
  
Metió de nuevo el trozo de capa al agua del río y lo exprimió antes de pasarlo por el rostro blanco del trenzado. Tratando de no hacer contacto con su piel.  
  
Duo le quería... pero él era un noble e iba a marcharse en un par de meses, cuando cumpliera los 21 y tuviera que irse a hacerse cargo de sus tierras. Y eso le dolía...  
  
Levanto la vista para ver como las nubes volvían a arremolinarse sobre su cabeza y trato de despejarse, evitando todo aquello que le doliera. No pensaría más en que Duo iba a irse y solo se concentraría en curarlo del golpe y despertarlo. Casi al mismo tiempo, el cielo volvió a despejarse.  
  
-- Heero! – se levanto Duo agitado para ver frente a él al causante de su sobresalto. No podía creer que estuviera bien. Incluso su pierna estaba vendada con un trozo de tela café oscuro que de noche se veía negro. Sonrió de forma luminosa al verlo con un trapo húmedo en la mano – Heero... - dijo de forma más pausada levantando su mano para subirla hasta su frente, por algún motivo le dolía y al depositar sus dedos en esa parte se dio cuanta que estaba abultada – un chichón?  
  
-- Una roca te golpeo, te desmayaste y te traje a orillas del río para tratar de reanimarte – aclaro Heero sintiéndose aliviado de ver a Duo como antes. Haciendo gestos ante el dolor que le causaba tocar el chichón.  
  
-- Auch!, auch!  
  
-- Deja de tocarlo, por eso te duele – dijo Heero empujando la mano de Duo con el trozo de tela de la capa. Duo sonrió de forma luminosa, se sentía contento de tener frente a él a Heero y que estuviera bien.  
  
-- Me alegro que estés bien – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente – pensé que ese rayo te iba a matar – dijo riendo – pero veo que el que casi se mata fui yo!  
  
Heero aparto su vista de la violeta que parecía brillar intensamente. Duo se extraño de la actitud de Heero y se enderezo aun más para verlo. Pero la mirada de Heero estaba viendo el suelo y no se levantaba. Por que Heero estaba así? Era por lo que le había dicho antes de suspenderlo en el aire?  
  
-- Heero? – cuestiono Duo y Heero levanto la vista para verlo de nuevo. Un intenso rubor había aparecido en el rostro de Duo y parecía algo nervioso, abría y cerraba la boca sin animarse a decirle nada – sobre... sobre lo... sobre lo que dije en la cueva... yo...  
  
-- Duo escucha – dijo Heero interrumpiéndolo – te iras en dos meses a recuperar tus tierras y olvidaras que estuviste en la cabaña de un cazador... - dijo Heero desviando la vista de las orbes violetas de Duo.  
  
-- Si, me iré en dos meses – afirmo Duo, Heero solo apretó los puños sin verlo – voy a recuperar mis tierras para dejárselas a mi primo Quatre – Heero volteo a verlo sorprendido por lo que había dicho el trenzado - y después regresare contigo... claro si... si tu... - comenzó Duo de forma nerviosa y totalmente ruborizado al ver la mirada cobalto escudriñándolo de forma detenida.  
  
-- Si – afirmo Heero haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas de Duo se intensificara.  
  
-- SI! – grito Duo jubiloso sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba del pecho. Eso significaba ver a Heero todos los días, poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía, aun que eso no incluyera su 'extensa platica'. Poder seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos color cobalto y ver esa magnifica figura que representaba su cuerpo. Aun no sabía si Quatre aceptaría hacerse cargo del reino, pero contaba con ello para regresar al lado de Heero. No le importaba renunciar al trono, total, nunca lo había querido.  
  
Heero parpadeo sorprendido de sus propias palabras levantándose para quedar de frente a Duo, había aceptado que el trenzado se quedara con él. No había pensado en la respuesta, esta salio de sus labios como un impulso. Había sido el deseo reprimido lo que había hecho que dijera que si, cuando sabía el peligro que corría Duo de quedarse con él más tiempo.  
  
Pero lo deseaba... realmente deseaba que Duo se quedara con él...  
  
Pero no debía, era peligroso y era mejor decirle de una vez...  
  
Pero a penas abrió la boca para decirle a Duo que se había equivocado, cuando vio que este se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo. Había sido demasiado rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo levanto sus manos atrapando el torso de Duo con ellas, mientras Duo lo abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda y acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho del cazador.  
  
El movimiento había sido demasiado rápido y la fuerza de Duo lo había hecho perder el equilibrio haciéndolos caer a los dos al suelo.  
  
Heero cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte golpe y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo delgado de Duo a su pecho, intentando protegerlo de la caída. Pero lo estaba tocando... sus brazos se cerraban sobre el torso de Duo cubierto por la camisola que aun permanecía algo húmeda. Siempre había temido que el grueso de los guantes no fuera suficiente para proteger a una persona de su toque mortal. Y ahora estaba tocando el cuerpo de Duo con sus manos desnudas...  
  
Abrió los ojos topándose de lleno con la mata de cabellos castaños sobre sus ojos. El aroma a flores impregnaba su nariz, pero Duo no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno. Apretó aun con más fuerza el cuerpo de Duo sobre su pecho, temiendo que el toque de sus manos hubiera hecho su trabajo, aun y cuando traía Duo puesta la camisola. Pero al hacerlo, Duo dio un respingo y por fin hablo.  
  
-- Auch Heero!, me quieres matar de un abrazo? – dijo Duo de forma alegre extendiendo ambos brazos a los costados de Heero para incorporarse y verlo fijamente con la más amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
Heero bajo los brazos y respiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que Duo no estaba muerto, pero de forma inmediata frunció el ceño.  
  
-- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo en tono retador, Duo solo comenzó a reír pero no se movió ni un centímetro – quítate – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Las manos de Duo sostenía la mayor parte de su peso, pero el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Heero. Podía sentir su calor emanando a través de las ropas húmedas, el increíble cosquilleo que eso representaba haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Los brazos de Heero estaban a los costados, hacía intentos sobre humanos por no levantarlos y tomar a Duo por la nuca para besarlo, para volver a probar sus labios, disfrutar de su calor. Pero Duo no le hacía las cosa fáciles, solo se reía de su sufrimiento.  
  
-- Duo... - pronuncio Heero de forma queda, apretando sus manos sobre la espesa hierba que había detenido el golpe al caer.  
  
-- No voy a retirarme hasta que digas que me quieres – dijo Duo de forma juguetona – Heero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Una cosa era saber que lo quería y otra muy distinta decírselo. No estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de palabras y no iba a comenzar ahora.  
  
-- Retírate Duo, no estoy jugando – volvió a decir Heero, pero Duo no se movió, seguía sonriendo y haciendo cada vez más difícil la lucha consigo mismo. Se debatía entre tocarlo y no tocarlo – Duo hay que regresar a la cabaña, el sol ya salió y es menos peligroso el regreso.  
  
Pero Duo en lugar de retirarse se acomodo sobre el pecho de Heero, dejando que sus brazos descansaran sobre el cuerpo del cazador y escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón del de ojos cobalto.  
  
-- No estoy muerto – dijo Duo de forma queda dejando que su aliento tibio tocara la camisola de Heero de forma suave – déjame quedarme un rato así, después regresamos a la cabaña.  
  
-- No estás muerto por que solo has tocado y he tocado tela si hubieses tocado parte de mi piel... - dijo Heero dejando inconcluso la frase, sabía que Duo entendería sin necesidad de decirlo.  
  
Duo cerro los ojos recargado en el pecho de Heero, quizá él tenía razón y solo había tocado tela... pero se sentía tan bien estando solo recargado en su pecho, escudando los fuertes latido de su corazón mientras mantenía la oreja pegada a su cuerpo. Estaba alterado, de eso se podía dar cuenta, por que su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada... como latía el suyo.  
  
Heero había perdido la batalla consigo mismo y levanto los brazos para depositarlos sobre los hombros y la espalda de Duo, para abrazarlo de forma posesiva a su cuerpo, para sentir ese calor que el cuerpo de Duo le proporcionaba, para poder oler con mayor libertad ese aroma que el cabellos del trenzado desprendía.  
  
"Solo sobre la tela"  
  
Se repetía una y mil veces el cazador al dar suaves masajes sobre la espalda del trenzado, procurando que ni una sola pizca de su piel entrara en contacto con la del trenzado. Procurando que Duo no se moviera con ese abrazo del que lo hacía presa.  
  
Duo sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que le hizo jadear al sentir las suaves caricias que el cazador daba sobre su cuerpo. Una vez, hacía más de diez años, él y Trowa habían visto a un par de mozos de cuadra en el establo hacer el amor. Había borrado esas imágenes de su memoria al no saber lo que significaban. Pero ahora regresaban y podía ver claramente a los dos chicos que se había amado sin darse cuenta que tenían testigos.  
  
Y ahora entendía lo que era amar a otro ser con toda el alma, sin importar que las leyes tuvieran prohibidas esas relaciones. También sabía y siempre lo supo, que a Quatre tampoco le importaban esas leyes, por que desde hacía muchos años, él estaba enamorado de Trowa. Ahora podía comprender a esos mozos, por que él deseaba amar a Heero de la misma forma.  
  
Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir las manos de Heero sobre la tela de la camisola. Sus propias manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el pecho de Heero. Pero conforme sus manos se movían, algo comenzó a molestarle a la altura del vientre.  
  
Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de lo que era... y estaba feliz por ello. El miembro de Heero había despertado solo con tocarlo y el suyo lo había hecho a su vez. Solo que su cuerpo estaba más sobre la hierba que sobre el cuerpo de Heero, por eso creía que el cazador no lo había notado.  
  
-- Duo...  
  
Escucho Duo su nombre dicho de forma queda por el cazador. Era una suave suplica a que? A que continuara o a que se detuviera?. Como no lo sabía y Heero no había dicho nada más, dejo deslizar su mano entre su cuerpo y el de Heero llegando, por encima de la tela del pantalón, hasta el miembro de Heero.  
  
-- No, Duo...  
  
Con un trozo de su propia camisola, Heero tomo la mano de Duo deteniendo el avance. No era que le disgustara, todo lo contrario, solo que esa simples caricias le estaban haciendo perder el control demasiado rápido. Y no debía dejar de pensar... tenía que mantener bajo control sus sentimientos para no provocar otra tormenta. O para evitar que Duo tocara su piel...  
  
-- Pero Heero? – dijo Duo un tanto desilusionado, creía que a Heero le gustaba lo que hacía, entonces por que lo había detenido?  
  
-- Detente Duo – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente sin soltar su mano. Los ojos de Duo formulaban la pregunta que no salía de sus labios, que fácil era leer en su rostro lo que pensaba – eres peligros – dijo Heero levantándose y dejando a Duo extrañado.  
  
-- Peligroso? – dijo Duo siguiéndolo – pensé que... que... - Heero se volteo a verlo, el rubor en las mejillas del trenzado era notorio.  
  
-- Duo – dijo Heero para que el trenzado volteara a verlo – eres peligros por que me haces reaccionar demasiado pronto. Y no debo perder el control si no quieres ver otra tormenta como la de anoche.  
  
-- Que? – dijo Duo abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Heero ya le había dicho que temía estar provocando la tormenta, pero era difícil de creer.  
  
-- Yo la provoque – afirmo Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
  
  
El sol comenzaba a levantarse sobre las bardas del castillo Schbeiker y una comitiva de guardias comenzaba a atravesar el puente que separaba la entrada principal del interior de palacio, mientras detrás de una decena de guardias, llegaba un elegante carruaje jalado por varios percherones ataviados con los escudos del reino de Catalonia.  
  
Hilde asomo la cabeza desde lo alto del segundo piso, era imposible no ver desde esa distancia el carruaje que se aproximaba. Sabía que Dorothy no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, después de que Quatre se había ido del reino Low sin decirle nada. Esa chica estaba empecinada en conseguir que Quatre se casara con ella y lo estaba persiguiendo.  
  
Tenía que avisarle a Quatre de inmediato... quizá podría hacer algo para que su rubio amigo se escapara de los acosos de esa mujer por ese día. Así que corrió hasta la habitación que se le había asignado para avisarle.  
  
Por más que tocó y tocó, Quatre no abrió la puerta. Pensó por un momento que seguía durmiendo, aun era temprano para levantarse, pero a ella le gustaba madrugar. Entro a la habitación de Quatre y se sorprendió de verla en completo orden, como si Quatre no hubiese dormido en ella.  
  
Salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Trowa, no era posible que Quatre hubiese desaparecido durante la noche? Donde pudiera haberse metido? Estaba muy asustada y comenzó a tocar de forma insistente a la habitación del arquero.  
  
Quatre se levanto sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Hilde del otro lado de la puerta. Trowa ya se había levantado y se ponía a toda prisa los pantalones.  
  
-- Quédate en la cama, es Hilde – dijo Trowa al ver el intenso rubor que aparecía sobre las mejillas del rubio. Debieron haberse levantado más temprano, pero debido a lo cansado que estaban y a los sobresaltos de Quatre durante la noche, eso había sido imposible.  
  
Quatre tomo las colchas de la cama y se cubrió con ellas hasta la cabeza, mientras Trowa llegaba hasta la puerta y la abría para ver a Hilde alterada.  
  
-- Quatre desapareció! – dijo a toda prisa al ver la puerta abrirse – no durmió en su habitación y para terminar de arruinar todo va llegando Dorothy!  
  
-- Que! – grito Quatre desde el lecho de la cama delatándose ante la princesa.  
  
Hilde se sonrojo completamente y volteo a ver a Trowa, un imperceptible tono rosa había aparecido también sobre su rostro. Hilde sonrió en complicidad con Trowa al entender lo que había pasado y se sentía feliz por Quatre.  
  
-- Quatre, llego Dorothy – dijo Hilde asomando su cabeza detrás del cuerpo de Trowa.  
  
-- Por que no pasas – dijo Trowa haciéndose a un lado y abriendo la puerta. Quatre estaba muy sonrojado con la vista baja, pero Hilde sonreía.  
  
-- Les he mandado preparar sus caballos, por si quieren salir a pasear, le diré a Dorothy que fueron a dar una vuelta y podrás evitarla por este día – dijo sonriendo la princesa. Trowa inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y Quatre sonrió viendo a su amiga.  
  
-- Gracias Hilde! – dijo Quatre con una enorme sonrisa – en seguida saldremos...  
  
-- Bien! – dijo Hilde en respuesta y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación – los caballos estarán en la parte trasera del castillo.  
  
Hilde sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Quatre y Trowa por fin se habían arreglado y eso le hacía feliz. Si las cosas salían como Wufei esperaba, no iba a ser necesario que Quatre se casara con Dorothy y el hecho de que Trowa fuera un hombre tampoco tendría importancia.  
  
  
  
Los rayos dorados del sol comenzaban a colarse por las aberturas de la madera de aquella pequeña choza. Iba a ser un magnifico día...  
  
Con pesados pestañeos comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sintió perdida al no reconocer el lugar. El techo estaba formado por palmas y a su nariz llegaba el inconfundible aroma a manzanilla. Un viento ligero refrescaba su rostro, pero aun así ardía... sus brazos también sentían el escozor de las quemaduras.  
  
Levanto de forma pesada su mano derecha para mover los cabellos que caían de forma desordenada sobre su frente y se sorprendió al ver las ampollas llenas de agua sobre su mano.  
  
Un grito sordo escapo de sus labios al tiempo en que una mujer entraba al pequeño cuarto con una garrafa de barro en las manos.  
  
-- Ya despertaste – dijo viéndola fijamente. Sus ojos azul oscuro le observaban de manera pacifica y parecían trasmitir paz - No debes asustarte, la zábila y la manzanilla curaran tus quemaduras.  
  
Y sin esperar un comentario de la chica en la cama, se sentó sobre un pequeño trozo de madera que servía como silla y comenzó a untar sobre sus brazos la zábila. El fresco gel proporcionaba alivio a la molestia de las yagas sobre su cuerpo y la delicadeza con la que la mujer le curaba le hacía sentirse mejor.  
  
Sus ojos azules veían como la mujer de cabellos cortos, le sonreía indicándole lo que haría para curarla. No le había preguntado como se había hecho esas heridas y no parecía importarle quien era o de donde venía. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. La chica de cabellos negros parecía confiar en ella y no le conocía.  
  
-- Quien eres? – pregunto – como llegue aquí? – Remojando un lienzo sobre la manzanilla, se dispuso a envolver sus brazos con ella mientras le contestaba.  
  
-- Me llamo Lucrecia Noin y Zech te trajo para que te curara – dijo Noin a una sorprendida Lady.  
  
-- Zech? – pregunto sin entender. Conocía a un Zech, pero él estaba en el reino Winner, era imposible que hubiese llegado el día anterior y le hubiera traído a casa de Noin. Recordaba que su excelencia Traize, le había ordenado a Miliardo encerrarla en su habitación en el castillo. Pero solo eso recordaba... a caso Zech era Miliardo? – dime Noin, Zech tiene ojos celestes y cabello rubio platinado?  
  
-- Ese es Zech – dijo Noin sonriendo terminando de envolver su brazos con los lienzos cubiertos de manzanilla y zábila.  
  
Lady parpadeo sorprendida, por que Miliardo le estaba ayudando si solo hacía lo que Traize le ordenaba? Que motivos habían orillado a Miliardo a sacarla del palacio Low? Por que sabía que no estaba en el palacio, era notorio por el tipo de casa en el que estaba. Eran muy parecidas a las viviendas en el poblado de Low.  
  
-- Estoy en el pueblo de Low, cierto? – cuestiono Lady mientras Noin continuaba curando las yagas causadas por el fuego, en el pecho y espalda de la mujer.  
  
-- Así es, esta es mi casa y estamos a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque. No debes preocuparte, Zech dijo que volvería por ti en unos días, ahora debes descansar y dejar que tus heridas sanen.  
  
Pero el no preocuparse no estaba a su alcance. La noche anterior Traize casi la mataba al provocar el fuego con sus manos sobre su piel. Y todo por que estaba seguro que los cambios climáticos que se habían presentado sobre el bosque negro, eran provocados y ella no había querido decirle que o quien los causaba.  
  
Y claro que eran provocados!!!  
  
Durante veinte años había podido mantener una barrera que protegía a Heero de ser encontrado. Pero esa barrera había sido rota cuando la primera y la segunda constelación se unieron en el cielo. El poder de Heero crecía a cada minuto y ya era imposible mantenerle oculto por más tiempo.  
  
Ahora Traize sabía que el principal Heredero de Low estaba vivo y le urgía encontrarle. Tenía que hacer algo para prevenir a Heero... tenía que salir y llegar a pie hasta la cabaña del cazador y contarle... prevenirle... revelarle su verdadero origen antes de que Traize lo encontrara.  
  
Trato de levantarse de la cama, pero las manos delgadas de Noin se lo impidieron. Volteo a verla y pudo ver en su rostro una clara señal de reproche. Noin la estaba curando y ella estaba intentando irse. Pero ahora no importaba su salud, necesitaba prevenir a Heero... al príncipe Odin Low.  
  
-- Debo irme – dijo Lady a toda prisa – tengo que ir a ver a alguien con urgencia.  
  
-- No puedes irte en ese estado, tus heridas son muy graves. La única forma de que te cures es que descanses y te cambie la zábila y la manzanilla cada cierto tiempo.  
  
Lady miro su brazo y su pecho. Como sabía esta chica lo que tenía que hacer para curar las quemaduras? A caso ella sabía de hierbas?  
  
-- Sabes de hierbas? – pregunto viéndola fijamente. Noin pareció contrariada y un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro. Pero ella no iba a delatarla y eso se lo tenía que aclarar – no debes sentirte violenta, yo también se de hierbas y no pienso delatarte. Por lo que yo puedo cambiar los vendajes.  
  
-- Yo no soy la que sabe de hierbas – dijo Noin sonriendo de forma más aliviada – hay alguien en el bosque negro que nos ayuda con sus conocimientos. Y me temo que no puedes cambiarte sola los vendajes, necesitas quien te unte la zábila y te aprieta bien los vendajes si quieres curarte pronto.  
  
Los ojos de Lady se abrieron con sorpresa y esperanza al escuchar que había alguien en el bosque negro que les ayudaba, esa persona no podía ser otra más que Heero. Tenía que ser él!  
  
-- Conoces a Heero? Es él el que les ayuda, cierto!, debes conocerlo! – Dijo Lady a la carrera haciendo que Noin se sorprendiera. Como esta chica conocía a la única persona que sabía de hierbas en el pueblo Low? Bueno, ella dijo también saber de hierbas, quizá se ayudaban.  
  
-- No lo conozco personalmente, pero tengo una vecinita que va mucho a verlo – dijo Noin sonriendo – Niao ha ido varias veces a pedirle remedios para su hermana que esta embarazada – Lady sonrió intensamente. Si esa niña iba seguido a la cabaña de Heero, entonces no deberían estar muy lejos.  
  
-- Puedes pedirle que venga? Quisiera mandarle un recado a Heero – si, ella no podía salir, quizá Heero podría ir a verla y le revelaría todo. Aun así la niña podría prevenirle de Traize, si por casualidad este daba primero con él  
  
-- De donde conoces a Heero? – pregunto Noin de forma curiosa – según me dijo Niao, él es algo serio y desde que murieron sus padres había estado solo. Bueno, ahora hay un ángel con él, según Niao – dijo riendo Noin – a veces me sorprende la imaginación de los niños, dijo que un ángel de ojos de lilas estaba con Heero – Lady sonrió, esa descripción era la de Duo.  
  
-- Yo soy Middie, su hermana – declaro Lady haciendo que los ojos de Noin se abrieran de forma sorprendida. Ahora entendía por que la mujer decía saber de hierbas  
  
  
  
Wufei había emprendido el viaje rumbo a la cabaña de Heero muy temprano, antes de que el sol saliera. Uno de los soldados de los Maguacs había llegado a su cabaña con un recado para Rashid, informando que dos sequitos de Guardias habían salido del reino Low en direcciones contrarias. Uno de ellos iba rumbo al bosque negro y el otro al castillo Schbeiker. Pero la gran noticia es que el propio Traize Khrushrenada acompañaba al sequito que iba rumbo al castillo Schbeiker, mientras su brazo derecho, Miliardo Piscraf había abandonado el castillo durante la madrugada de forma sospechosa con un bulto en brazos que parecía ser una persona. Cuando los dos sequitos de guardias partieron, el general de la fuerza real de Low, aun no regresaba al palacio.  
  
Entre Wufei y Rashid había definido un plan, tenían que reunir a todas las fuerzas que les fuera posible para atacar Low hora que ni Traize ni Miliardo estaba en el castillo. Pero debido a que los Maguac se encontraban debilitados y lejos de su campamento, había la necesidad de buscar a alguien que pudiera esparcir la noticia hasta los limites. Wufei solo no podría llevar los mensajes, así que decidió ir en busca de Heero y solicitar su ayuda y, aun que no le gustaba, también la del trenzado. Tres mensajeros llevarían más rápido los mensajes a los ejércitos.  
  
Por eso galopaba a toda prisa, para llegar antes del medio día a la cabaña de Heero y poder iniciar la destitución de Traize lo más pronto posible... su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca. No descansaría hasta probar de su espada la sangre de su enemigo.  
  
-- Muy pronto Traize... - dijo Wufei entre dientes – muy pronto pagaras todo lo que me hiciste...  
  
  
  
Duo caminaba detrás de Heero, observándolo de cuando en cuando. Parecía cansado y cojeaba un poco debido a la herida de la pierna, pero eso no lo detenía. No sabía que tan lejos estaban de la cabaña. Cuando la noche anterior había salido a toda prisa, no midió la distancia. El había pensado que no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña del cazador, pero ahora, a la luz del día, parecía que si se habían alejado bastante.  
  
-- Uf!, aun esta muy lejos la cabaña Heero? – pregunto Duo por enésima vez haciendo que Heero se detuviera y volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-- Por en enésima vez, si Duo – dijo Heero volteándose para seguir su camino.  
  
Duo suspiro de forma cansada, ya llevaban un buen tramo caminado desde la cueva hasta la parte central de bosque. Pudo ver a lo lejos una gran superficie desierta, como si algo o alguien hubiese hecho un enorme hueco en ese sitio y hubiera arrancado de raíz toda la vegetación y un par de enormes árboles. Era justo el lugar donde Heero se había parado y el rayo había caído... pero si el rayo había causado esa devastación... no debió también haber matado a Heero?  
  
Volteo bruscamente para verlo sintiendo que su corazón se paralizaba de horror al imaginarlo. Pero no, Heero estaba vivo y aun que no lo hubiese dicho, pudo ver en su mirada que correspondía a sus sentimientos.  
  
Como convencerlo de que podían tocarse?... por que la vez que lo saco del agua lo había tocado, se habían besado brevemente, pero lo habían hecho!. Lo había sacado del agua tocando sus manos, había tocado su rostro moviéndolo de un lado a otro antes de tocar sus labios con los suyos.  
  
No había motivos para creer que su piel era mortal... por lo menos no para él.  
  
Pero ya encontraría la forma de probárselo, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, ahora que sabía lo que era estar enamorado. Había disfrutado tanto al permanecer abrazado a su pecho, pero no había sido suficiente, aun necesitaba más.  
  
Heero afirmaba haber provocado la tormenta de anoche, y no tenía por que dudar de su palabra. Pero por más que le pregunto la forma en que consiguió iniciarla, este no le respondió. Tendría algo que ver con su estado de animo? Por que recordaba que la lluvia había comenzado justo cuando abandono la cabaña la noche anterior, después de haber discutido con él por el asunto de estarlo espiando.  
  
No lograba entender como alguien podía controlar ese tipo de sucesos... jamás había escuchado de alguien que pudiera hacerlo.  
  
Y la cabaña aun se encontraba lejos y ya no quería seguir pensando...  
  
Así que para distraer su atención de la lejanía de la cabaña y de los dones de Heero, comenzó a hablar sobre cualquier tema. Comenzando a quejarse de la distancia, siguiendo con que se había quedado sin capa por que Heero la había roto y continuando con lo sucia que estaba su ropa debido al lodo.  
  
Pero Heero parecía no escucharle, sus sentidos estaban en otro lado. Desde hacía un rato escuchaba algo a lo que no daba crédito. Solo que la palabrería de Duo le impedía escucharlo claramente.  
  
Se detuvo de forma precipitada y se giro para ver a Duo de forma fría.  
  
-- Guarda silencio! – dijo Heero viendo fijamente los ojos sorprendidos de Duo.  
  
-- Que sucede? – pregunto Duo deteniendo a su vez su paso para ver a Heero a los ojos.  
  
-- Te he dicho que guardes silencio – dijo Heero inclinando su cabeza para poder escuchar mejor.  
  
-- Si no me dices que pasa, no voy a callarme. Yo no soy una persona que pueda estar mucho tiempo sin decir nada. Y como tu no eres un buen compañero de platica, tengo que entretenerme solo... - continuó Duo hablando sin hacer caso de la petición de Heero. Si Heero no hablaba, pues él hablaría por los dos.  
  
-- Cállate y ven conmigo – dijo Heero saliendo todo lo a prisa que su pierna le permitía, para llegar hasta uno de los árboles y soltar varias de las trampas para obtener fuertes sogas que le ayudaran en lo que iba a hacer.  
  
-- Heero que sucede? – dijo Duo sin entender y viendo como Heero había deshecho las trampas que había puesto con las sogas.  
  
-- Caballos – dijo Heero arrojándole a Duo varias de las sogas que había quitado y llevando él varias mas consigo.  
  
-- Caballos? – dijo sin entender tomando las sogas que Heero le había arrojado. Por que le interesaban de pronto los caballos a Heero?  
  
-- Están en el estanque, vamos – dijo Heero caminando a toda prisa con Duo a sus espaldas.  
  
En el estanque? Si Heero podía escuchar los caballos en el estanque, eso quería decir que quizá no estaban muy lejos de la cabaña. Eso le alivió un poco, se sentía perdido dentro del bosque, era una suerte que Heero estuviera con él. Quien sabe que hubiera hecho de haberse marchado la noche anterior, solo y a oscuras.  
  
Detrás de unos arbustos, Duo pudo ver en todo su esplendor el estanque en el que solía bañarse y donde pudo disfrutar de una vista magnifica del cuerpo desnudo de Heero. Solo al recordarlo un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. La boca se le seco al ver a Heero a horcajadas sobre el pasto, viendo hasta la parte baja del estanque.  
  
Esto era lo que se conocía como deseo?...  
  
-- Hay que atrapar por lo menos un par de ellos, la manada no suele venir a pastar a este bosque muy seguido – dijo Heero a Duo asomado en lo alto del peñón interrumpiendo los pensamientos del trenzado – ves ese caballo blanco? – pregunto indicando con la mano al majestuoso alazán que se alzaba en dos patas.  
  
Duo aparto la vista del cuerpo de Heero y siguió la dirección que le indicaba. En la parte baja del estanque había varios caballos salvajes. Todos lucían majestuosos, eran como Shinigami, su yegua. Pero el caballo que Heero señalaba, era el mejor de todos. Largas piernas, magnifico porte, una crin larga y blanca, como el resto de su piel.  
  
-- Si, lo veo – contesto Duo sin apartar la mirada de el magnifico animal que relinchaba con potencia. Estaba seguro que era el líder. No era de los mas jóvenes, pero si era el mas fuerte.  
  
-- Ese debe ser el líder de la manada – Duo Parpadeo con sorpresa y volteo a ver a Heero. Como sabía Heero que ese era el líder? Es más como sabía él que ese alazán blanco era el líder? - Hay que tratar de acorralarlo, la manada se pondrá a seguirlo. Si el corre a la izquierda, el resto lo hará también. Hay que llevarlos a aquella parte del bosque. Voy a colocar una trampa para atrapar a algún potro de esa manada.  
  
Heero se paro llevando consigo varias sogas sin apartar la mirada de la manada. No iba a permitir que esos magníficos animales se le escaparan. Era la oportunidad que tenía de hacerse con todo lo que había perdido debido al Trenzado.  
  
-- Que quieres que yo haga? – pregunto Duo siguiendo a Heero de cerca con las sogas en las manos.  
  
-- Cuando yo te lo indique, quiero que comiences a gritar y a agitar los brazos para conducir a los caballos hasta la parte del bosque donde estará la trampa.  
  
-- Ok y que harás tu?  
  
-- Lo mismo que tu.  
  
La trampa fue tendida y a la orden de Heero, Duo comenzó a correr detrás de los caballos, había necesidad de llevarlos hasta el bosque, pero parecía que el líder sabía de sus intenciones, por que se resistía a moverse hacía esa dirección.  
  
Heero se sumo a los esfuerzos de Duo por hacer que el líder se moviera hacía el bosque. Pero estaba renuente a hacerlo, levantaba las patas y se les echaba encima sin miramientos, seguido por los relinchos asustados del resto de la manada.  
  
Heero le indico a Duo que se moviera hacía el otro lado, que intentara asustar a otros caballos, mientras el se hacía cargo del líder. Duo le hizo caso, pero parecía que el resto de la manada seguía la orden de su líder y solo se movían en círculos alrededor del alazán blanco.  
  
El alazán blanco, dio un par de patadas en el aire haciendo que Heero cayera de espaldas y aprovecho para darle la vuelta seguido del resto de la manada. Duo había logrado que un par de potros se separaran de la manada y les gritaba agitando los brazos para tratar de enviarlos al bosque. Cuando el ruido de cascos llamo su atención haciéndolo voltear de forma repentina.  
  
-- DUO! – grito Heero levantándose a la carrera y corriendo tan rápido como podía para hacer que Duo se quitara del paso de la manada. Pero Duo parecía estar petrificado en su lugar sin moverse.  
  
El alazán blanco corría a todo galope seguido del resto de la manada hacía el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Duo. No había nada que pudiera salvarlo, no había árboles ni una pendiente en donde pudiera refugiarse. La parte del estanque al que habían logrado llevar a los caballos no ofrecía refugio alguno. La estampida creada por el alazán iba a pasar por el cuerpo del trenzado sin detenerse, no había nada que pudiera hacer... nada.  
  
Heero apretaba los puños ignorando el fuerte dolor que le producía la herida en la pierna. No sabía como funcionaban los supuestos dones que habían logrado elevar a Duo por los aires y hacer caer un rayo en la llanura. Era ahora cuando más necesitaba de esos dones y no tenía idea de cómo invocarlos.  
  
-- DUO! – volvió a gritar Heero – muévete Duo! – pero Duo no se movió de su lugar.  
  
Duo se volteo de llenó hacía el alazán, podía escuchar una voz que le decía que se moviera, pero era una voz muy lejana. Ante sus ojos se levantaba la imagen del alazán blanco que corría hasta él a toda velocidad. Podía ver sus ojos oscuros observándolo fijamente, lo tenía como objetivo y sabía que se moviera hacía donde se moviera, el alazán lo seguiría.  
  
Pero por que lo sabía?...  
  
Por que en su cabeza podía escuchar una voz que le decía lo que tenía que hacer?. En su cabeza podía escuchar la voz de Miliardo indicándole que levantara los brazos y le ordenara a Shinigami detenerse para poderla montarla. Entre cerro los ojos sin apartar la mirada del magnifico caballo y levanto los brazos y con una voz ronca grito.  
  
-- Te ordeno que te detengas!  
  
Con un relincho el alazán se puso en dos patas como si una barrera le hubiese impedido seguir corriendo y detuvo su loca carrera seguido del resto de la manada. Los caballos se detuvieron tras de su líder y comenzaron a pastar de las verdes hierbas que crecían debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior. Todo se había calmado y Heero se había quedado viendo como ahora Duo caminaba tranquilamente hasta el animal para acariciar su crin.  
  
-- Un Shinigami? – se cuestiono viendo a Duo con los ojos entre cerrados.  
  
  
  
Miliardo iba a todo galope sobre tarquis, los soldados que se supone le acompañarían en busca del príncipe Duo se habían marchado sin él. El había tenido la culpa por haber salido a dejar a Lady One con Noin en lugar de esperar la salida del contingente y obligarlos a esperarle. Pero no había querido dejar a la mujer mal herida en su habitación, temiendo por su muerte con lo herida que se encontraba. Y ahora, los soldados que Traize había mandado en busca del príncipe, le llevaban muchas horas de ventaja. Sabían donde estaba Duo, por que Ralph les había mandado un mapa para su localización y temía que si daban primero con él, pudieran hacerle daño, tal como quería Traize.  
  
Necesitaba alcanzarlos y evitar a toda costa que Duo sufriera algún "accidente". Por eso se había empeñado en ir con ellos. La gran mayoría de esos soldados, habían sido mercenarios a los cuales Traize contrataba para hacer esa clase de trabajos. Los tenía siempre a la mano por lo que llegase a ocurrir. Y esto era algo que surgió de imprevisto.  
  
Contaba con el miedo que todo hombre, aun él más valiente, le tenía al bosque negro. Muchos eran los rumores que corrían sobre ese lugar y esperaba que los mercenarios, o soldados ahora, se fueran despacio debido a esos temores, bien fundados, y se tardaran más en llegar a la parte del bosque señalada. El procuraría tomar el camino más corto hasta el lugar que aun recordaba.  
  
Y vaya que él sabía por que los soldados debían temer al bosque...  
  
Debían temer por aquel hechizo que la madre de Lady había lanzado sobre el heredero de Low... como no iba a recordar ver morir a 12 hombres al tocar a aquel bebe que flotaba en aquella vieja barca a las orillas del río!...  
  
Necesitaba encontrar también al heredero... al que ahora debían conocer como Heero Yuy, por habérselos entregado a esa pareja que huía de la matanza que el propio Traize había iniciado en el pueblo de Low. Su bebe de meses de nacido había sido muerto por los hombres de su excelencia y ellos huían al temer que pudieran matarles también por conocer de hierbas.  
  
Con cuidado y cubriendo por completo su piel, había tomado al bebe que permanecía silenció con los ojos abiertos a las orillas del río. El hechizo que alcanzó a leer bajo el cuerpo de Midie One, decía que no podía tocar a nadie y nadie debía tocarlo a él. Había visto a uno de los hombres tomarlo de la barca en brazos y levantarlo sin problema. Pero cuando había tocado sus manos, el hombre había caído desplomado al suelo. Y a ese hombre le siguieron 11 más. Se dio cuenta que una pareja observaba horrorizada como cargaba al bebe. Esperaban que él acabara con la vida del niño, como otros hombres acabaron la de su hijo. Pero él se había acercado con el bebe en brazos y se lo dio a la mujer, quien lo recibió con un inmenso cariño. No les dijo quien era el niño, entre menos supieran mejor, pero si les indico el motivo por lo que 12 hombres permanecían muertos a sus pies.  
  
La pareja se había ido entendiendo que cuidarían de un hijo con una maldición, pero no les importaba. Traize Khrushrenada les había quitado uno, pero él mismo les daba otro en su lugar. Lo único que sabía era que el hombre se llamaba Heero y que el bebe muerto se llamaba igual.  
  
Al ver que la pareja huía rumbo al bosque, vio algo que brillaba entre las hierbas con la luz de la luna. Era el medallón del príncipe con la cadena rota. Lo había tomado entre sus manos y se dirigió al castillo Low para informar a su excelencia. En su vuelta a palacio, fue que vio a Lady corriendo. No le fue difícil reconocerla y la subió al caballo, antes de que alguno de los soldados la viera y fuera a matarla.  
  
Un par de veces regreso al bosque negro para ver el lugar donde vivía la pareja. Nunca vio al niño, pero sabía que vivía con ellos. Nunca se presento frente a la pareja, solo quería saber como vivían y por lo que pudo ver, eran felices...  
  
Pero ya era hora de que el bebe reclamara lo que le pertenecía, y de paso, castigara a aquellos que habían matado a su familia... incluido él, por supuesto.  
  
  
  
Quatre y Trowa galopaban sobre sus caballos, habían logrado salir del castillo Schbeiker sin que Dorothy llegase a verlos. Ahora se dirigían hacía el lugar que Quatre había visto en sueños. Ese lugar donde Duo se encontraba.  
  
Había podido sentir una inmensa felicidad en Duo, lo sentía como él se sentía al lado de Trowa. Es que Duo estaba enamorado como él lo estaba del arquero?... Si, esa posiblemente era la respuesta. Duo se había enamorado de la persona con la que estaba... Heero, si mal no recordaba, un cazador intuía, por sus vestimentas.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que Duo también amaba a otro hombre. Dos de los príncipes del reino conjunto de Low estaban enamorados de alguien del mismo sexo. Quizá eso podría ayudar a cambiar esa absurda ley que prohibía ese tipo de relaciones.  
  
-- Quatre...  
  
La voz de Trowa a su lado le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sin aminorar el paso volteo a ver al arquero, que desde que salieron del castillo, se había mantenido en silencio. Pudo ver su mirada esmeralda detenida en su rostro. Pudo ver en sus facciones un dejo de preocupación. Sin necesidad de usar su don, podía leer que Trowa se estaba debatiendo entre decirle algo o no.  
  
Detuvo su caballo haciendo que Trowa se detuviera a su vez. La expresión de Trowa no cambio en ningún momento. Seguía tan serio como cuando salieron. Comenzó a sentir temor al imaginar que quizá Trowa estaba arrepentido de lo sucedió la noche anterior entre ellos. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajo de forma triste.  
  
Trowa acerco a Heavyarms a Sandrok y extendió la mano para levantar la barbilla de Quatre. No le gustaba verlo triste, pero intuía que Quatre malinterpretaba su seriedad. Si en esos momentos hubiera usado su Don en él, seguramente no estaría triste, si no preocupado como lo estaba él.  
  
-- No has usado tu don... - dijo Trowa haciendo que Duo le mirara – yo no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que sucedió anoche – un intenso rubor invadió el rostro de Quatre y le hizo sonreír – recuerdas que te dije que tenía que decirte algo sobre el cazador que encontramos ayer?  
  
-- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo Quatre sonriendo de forma luminosa al entender que la seriedad de Trowa no era por arrepentimiento. Trowa dejo de sostenerla la barbilla y bajo la vista con seriedad de nuevo – Trowa? – pregunto al no entender esa seriedad del arquero.  
  
-- Wufei, el cazador, esta armando un ejercito para derrocar a tu tío – dijo Trowa levantando la vista – mi cuñado Triton Bloom y mi hermana Catherine están involucrados.  
  
Quatre sintió que le faltaba el aire al escucharlo. Un levantamiento en Low!, no lo podía comprender. No entendía que pasaba, por que derrocar a su tío, si él no era el rey. El Rey sería Duo en un par de meses... un momento!, si Duo se casaba con Hilde y el con Dorothy, no habría nadie, más que su tío Traize para gobernar el reino. Pero ahora... ahora... a caso Duo no estaba gobernando en conjunto con su tío Traize?  
  
-- No... no lo... no lo entiendo – dijo Quatre pálido por la noticia – no pueden derrocar a mi tío, por que él no es el rey...  
  
-- Lo es, desde que el rey Odin murió – aclaro Trowa, Quatre abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo – tu tío ha estado gobernando el reino de una forma tirana. Cobra impuestos por todo; por el agua, por la siembra, por tener hijos y animales. Por la caza, por la pesca, por la venta de ganado y granos... todos los súbditos de Low pagan enormes cantidades de monedas de oro para satisfacer las necedades de esas leyes. Quien no paga, es lanzado de su casa y es obligado a mendigar y como mendigar esta prohibido, va a parar a las mazmorras de Low.  
  
-- Es una locura! - dijo Quatre escandalizado. Nunca había sabido nada de eso. Duo solía consultarle sobre las nuevas leyes y jamás se entero de lo que comentaba Trowa, debía ser algún tipo de error – debe haber un error, por que si sucede todo eso, no nos había dicho nada? Estoy seguro que Duo tampoco lo sabe, no lo hubiera permitido.  
  
-- Tu tío se ha asegurado muy bien que soldados pueden estar a tu servicio o al de Duo. Todos somos aleccionados de no hablarles sobre lo que sucede en el pueblo, bajo pena de cortarnos la lengua si hablamos. Hemos estado amenazados todos estos años y yo me he visto en la necesidad de guardar esos detalles en secreto... hasta ahora.  
  
Quatre apretó fuertemente las riendas de su caballo. Si todos esos impuestos habían sido dictados, habían sido sin el consentimiento de Duo. Y eso solo podía significar que su tío falsificaba la firma de Duo para ponerlas en práctica.  
  
Winner estaría incluida en esa tiranía? Maxwell estaría dentro de esa locura de impuestos?  
  
-- Por que ahora me dices todo esto? – dijo Quatre volteando a ver a Trowa – por que hasta ahora? Por que no hablaste antes, para tratar de parar esta tiranía?  
  
-- Por que hasta ahora hay alguien que puede detener a tu tío. Wufei de la aldea de Lang, el rey Schbeiker, los Maguacs de Winner, Victoria del norte, Edwards del sureste, Luxemburgo y Córcega del sur... solo faltaría encontrar a los Shinigamis de Maxwell. Todos se enfrentaran a Traize y sus aliados. Wufei los esta reuniendo y todos han aceptado hacerle frente a tu tío y su poder...  
  
-- Poder?, Que poder?, te refieres al don de mando que tiene sobre los soldados? – pregunto Quatre sin entender. Trowa meneo la cabeza en negativa.  
  
-- El de provocar fuego con sus manos... - Quatre trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por la revelación - ha quemado cientos de aldeas con hombres, mujeres y niños incluidos. Para mi desgracia, he estado presente en una que otra incursión. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.  
  
Quatre estaba sin habla, asombrado de todo lo que Trowa le revelaba. Jamás creyó que la imagen que tenía de su tío se viniera abajo y se hiciera añicos. El hombre que siempre se reía cuando la capa se le enredaba entre sus piernas cuando aun era un niño. El hombre que le enseño a montar sujetando las riendas del pony que le había comprado por que era muy niño para montar un caballo. El hombre que le enseño a pelear con un par de espadas y que se mostraba orgulloso cuando vencía a cuanto soldado le ponía enfrente.  
  
-- No... no es posible – dijo Quatre con lagrimas en los ojos – mi tío no puede ser así de cruel... no... no puede... - dijo Quatre dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y caían sobre sus manos aferradas a las riendas del caballo con fuerza.  
  
Trowa se acerco más en su caballo, hasta que quedo a la altura de Quatre, acerco sus brazos al rubio y lo tomo con ternura entre sus brazos, dejando que las lagrimas de tristeza de su soberano, mojaran su camisola.  
  
-- Lo siento... hubiera deseado no ser yo quien lo dijera...  
  
Quatre subió sus brazos hasta el pecho de Trowa y dejo que su llano continuara. Sabía que Trowa no le mentiría en algo tan delicado como eso. Así que se dio prisa en establecer un enlace con su tío, para saber lo que sentía.  
  
A penas hubo logrado conectar con su tío, se enderezo de los brazos de Trowa y se seco las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisola. Había adoptado una mascara de indiferencia. Trowa no comprendió ese cambio en el rubio, a penas hacía unos momentos lloraba por descubrir quien era realmente su tío y ahora lo veía como si nada ocurriera.  
  
-- Quatre? – pregunto intrigado – pero Quatre se giro dándole la espalda y jaló un poco la rienda de Sandrock para alejarse de Trowa – Quatre, que sucede? – pregunto Trowa inseguro.  
  
-- Aquí viene – aseguro Quatre en voz baja – mi tío esta aquí.  
  
Las ramas de los árboles se movieron con brusquedad y llego hasta ellos el ruido de los cascos de caballo. Un contingente se acercaba por el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado. Ambos permanecieron de pie frente a la tolvanera que se aproximaba y pudieron ver las inconfundibles banderas con el escudo de Low. Y en medio del contingente, la inconfundible figura de su tío se abrió paso a todo galope.  
  
-- Viene por mi Trowa – dijo Quatre con voz segura. Hasta el llegaban los sentimientos de su tío de una forma fuerte y clara, era como escuchar sus pensamientos. Podía incluso saber lo que planeaba. Nunca había usado sus dones con su tío y se sentía asustado al estarlo haciendo. Su personalidad era muy fuerte, muy oscura y había mucho rencor acumulado en su interior. Quería el reino de Low para él solo y eso significaba quitar del camino a sus sobrinos – me quiere lejos del bosque negro. No permitirá que vea a Duo o a... Low? - Quatre volteo a ver a Trowa extrañado – quien es Low?  
  
-- El heredero... - musito Trowa en voz baja viendo como el contingente de soldados disminuía la velocidad para acercarse de forma lenta hasta donde ambos estaban parados.  
  
  
  
La mirada cobalto de Heero no se despegaba del cuerpo del trenzado mientras cerraba las caballerizas con diez hermoso corceles. Había detenido con facilidad al líder de la manada, lo había montado y había seleccionado a los diez potros más sanos y fuertes, dejando libre al líder, las yeguas y sus crías.  
  
Estaba asombrado...  
  
Ya antes había comprado a Duo con un Shinigami, por que era sumamente hermoso. Pero saberlo realmente un Shinigami le había desconcertado. La leyenda decía que los shinigamis dejaban crecer su cabello hasta los tobillos y no era que lo dejaran crecer, era que no podían cortarlo por que les volvía a crecer.  
  
Todos los Shinigamis serían así como Duo? Tan alegres, tan bromistas y risueños? Tan llenos de vida y divertidos... tan habladores?. Con un cuerpo tan perfecto, tan blanco...  
  
-- Hey Heero!, deja de verme de esa manera? – reclamo el trenzado al ver la mirada de Heero detenida fijamente sobre él. Le hacía sonrojar al ver que Heero parecía devorarle con la vista, pero no le decía nada – en que tanto estas pensando? – cuestiono al ver que Heero seguía observándole sin contestarle.  
  
-- En que eres un Shinigami – dijo Heero sin desviar la vista. Duo parpadeo sorprendido, Shinigami era su yegua, que le hacía pensar a Heero que era un caballo?  
  
-- Yo no soy un caballo Heero!, creo que ese rayo si afecto algo en tu cabeza! – dijo en tono molesto. Heero solo le observo sin decir nada. A caso Duo no sabía quienes eran los Shinigamis?  
  
-- Los shinigamis son guerreros míticos del reino de Maxwell, creí que sabías esa leyenda, se dice que tienen poder sobre el alma de los caballos. Por eso creo que eres un Shinigami – aclaro Heero. Duo parpadeo de nuevo sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado ninguna leyenda sobre algún Shinigami. Y eso le causo diversión.  
  
-- Yo un guerrero mítico? – dijo Duo soltando la carcajada – por supuesto, como no. Y dices que no debo creer en fantasmas y tu crees que tengo poder sobre los caballos – dijo Duo entre risas – Heero frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las risas de Duo. Estaba seguro que el trenzado era un Shinigami, no podía equivocarse. Quizá era el último Shinigami, por que se afirmaba que todos habían muerto hacía poco más de 20 años.  
  
-- Entonces como explicas que hayas podido detener al alazán blanco? Y que tu yegua shinigami haya dado contigo? O que mi caballo Zero no te tumbara? – pregunto Heero haciendo que las risas de Duo se detuvieran, pero que su sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro.  
  
-- Los animales me quieren – sonrió Duo convencido.  
  
-- Como Wing? – cuestiono Heero recordando como su águila se había lanzado a atacarlo cuando Shinigami había dado con él. Duo pareció molesto al recordar al ave.  
  
-- Esa águila tuya no es un animal, es un demonio – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero había algo que le inquietaba y decidió preguntar - Por cierto, que otro poder se supone que tienen los shinigamis? – pregunto Duo con curiosidad. El sabía que no era nadie especial, solo un mortal cualquiera con un titulo real. Pero el que Heero lo creyera una especie de, como dijo "un Guerrero Mítico" de su propio reino, le causaba una gran curiosidad. Heero pudo ver una sombra de duda en el semblante del trenzado, parecía haber una parte de él que creía en lo que decía.  
  
-- Se dice que tienen el poder sobre las almas humanas... - contesto Heero viéndolo fijamente. Esperando la reacción que esa revelación tendría en Duo.  
  
-- Mmmm? – dijo Duo sorprendido, recordando lo ocurrido en el río. Heero decidió continuar con la explicación.  
  
-- Pueden ordenarle al alma de un muerto regresar a su cuerpo, antes de que se vaya totalmente – Duo volvió a soltar la carcajada.  
  
-- Pero que tonterías!!! – dijo Duo entre risas.  
  
El no tenía ningún don especial más que su sentido del humor que a veces le causaba problemas. Y su continuo parloteo. No era cierto que pudiera dominar a los caballos, lo que había hecho con el líder de la manada había sido una casualidad y el que pudiera regresar el alma de los muertos... se interrumpió de golpe observando a Heero.  
  
Heero le veía de forma detenida, esperando que la noticia fuera asimilada por el trenzado. El sabía desde siempre que tenía ciertos dones que le hacía escuchar, ver y oír mejor que los demás. Y había sido un golpe terrible descubrir que además podía provocar tormentas. Pero para el trenzado, que no tenía noticias de dones especiales, debía ser muy difícil aceptar lo que le decía.  
  
-- Se lo que piensas – dijo Duo viendo a Heero. Estaba seguro que el cazador pensaba que tenía esos dones que le comentaba – y no, no es verdad!.  
  
-- Puedes montar un caballo salvaje sin que haya sido domado Duo – dijo Heero de forma calmada – eso nadie puede hacerlo y tu lo hiciste con diez.  
  
-- Eso no quiere decir nada! – dijo desesperado.  
  
-- Me regresaste a la vida cuando me había ahogado – recordó.  
  
-- No estabas muerto! – aseguro Duo, pero su voz no mostraba la seguridad que intentaba imprimirle.  
  
Se sentía extraño, se sentía abatido y muy desorientado al hablar de esos supuestos dones. No le había dicho a Heero que conocía a gente con ciertos dones y que no era malo? A la única persona que conocía con dones era a Lady One. Había tratado de hacer que Heero se sintiera mejor, pero por que el saber que posiblemente él tenía también ciertos dones no le hacía sentir bien?  
  
Se giro dándole la espalda a Heero. No quería seguir hablando de lo mismo. No quería saber nada más sobre los dones. Ni de los de Heero, ni los que él pudiera tener.  
  
-- Voy por leña para la chimenea – dijo saliendo de la caballeriza a paso acelerado.  
  
Heero lo observo marcharse, parecía muy afectado y lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien por que él se sentía de la misma forma. Había podido vivir con la maldición que le impedía tocar a la gente, por que la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero saber que aun tenía un don más peligroso que ese... un don con el que no solo podía matar a una persona, si no a miles...  
  
Levanto sus manos para verlas...  
  
-- Quien soy? -- pregunto a la nada en voz alta.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Perdonaran la enorme tardanza con este capitulo, pero ya saben, se atravesó semana santa y recién lo he terminado.  
  
Creían que Miliardo estaba enamorado de Traize y por eso lo ayudaba?, jejejejeje, ya saben que conmigo nada es seguro, ya ven que todo fue causa del código de honor de su reino. Y por supuesto que Miliardo es bueno, ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido, por desgracia para él, esta implicado en muchas atrocidades que definen su futuro. Ya les he comentado que toda la clave de esta historia esta en las palabras de la profecía dictada en el capitulo cero.  
  
Estamos llegando al final de la historia, le quedaran unos tres o cuatro capítulos para terminar, todo depende de que tan largos me salgan, jejejeje. Este ha sido uno de los más larguitos que he escrito y tuve que detenerme por que ya llevaba muchas hojas.  
  
Agradezco a una personita muy especial por darme un buen estirón de orejas para corregir los textos y diálogos de mis historias. Ya he tomado nota mental y escrita de ello para futuros capítulos y fics. Mil gracias Loreto por tus comentarios! A Ti va dedicado este capitulo!  
  
Mil gracias a mis amigas de siempre por su apoyo incondicional: Faby, Claudia, Bony y Marlene.  
  
Por cierto que la Zábila y la manzanilla sirven para las quemaduras. Dato obtenido del libro del Poder curativo de Vitaminas, Minerales y Hierbas de Readers Digets.  
  
Comentarios, Sugerencias, Tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Loreto W: Bueno Loreto he tenido el gusto de hablar contigo por el msn y te he comentado muchas cosas de esta historia, jejejeje. Así que ya sabes por que me están saliendo así las cosas, jejejeje. Pero aun así, gracias por el estirón de orejas! Que buena falta me hacía.  
  
Ryo Asakura: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y sorry por la tardanza de este otro, jejejeje. Tratare de que los que siguen salgan igual de rápidos que los anteriores. Total ya se acabaron las vacaciones -_-¡  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Esas presiones, si, me hicieron hacer un lemon, jejejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojala este también te haya gustado.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Bueno, ya sabes los dones de Duo y te debo el que se puedan tocar, jejejejeje. Será para el nex capi, jejejejeje. Gracias por tu comentario, jejejeje.  
  
Dark Elliot: Donde te has metido Dark!, andas de vacaciones como lo estuve yo? A donde se fue el supremo comandante del lado oscuro? Pues ya viste los dones de Traize, con razón todos le tienen miedo, jejejejeje. Que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que también este te haya gustado.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Gracias terry por tus palabras, pero a mi me encanta tus fics, tienes una forma de escribir que parecen poemas. Y pues les sigo debiendo el 1x2, jejejeje. No pueden tocarse, pero algún día lo harán, jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Devil1: Gracias Devil!, espero que sigas traduciendo Trial and Error, me da flojera leerlo en ingles, jejeje. Les sigo debiendo el lemon 1x2, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Hola Mimi! Que bueno que te gusta la historia, y el lemon 1x2 se los sigo debiendo. Pero ya pudiste disfrutar de uno de tu pareja favorita. Ya supiste lo que paso en la cueva, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Denisse: Yo sabia que me reclamarías por el lemon entre Heero y Duo, pronto, pronto, solo quedan pocos capítulos y en alguno de ellos, jejejeje. Ojalá te siga gustando esta historia tan loca. Sigo esperado Palabras!!!  
  
Karin Hitomi Kitzune: Claro que no me molesta que me hables de tu, es más Mary Luz no es mi nombre solo un nick, jejejeje. Pero no me molesta que me digan Mary aun que no me llamé así, jejejeje. Y sobre lo largo del review, claro que tampoco me molesta, veo que tienes una excelente memoria para relatar los hechos y las preguntas han quedado contestadas a medias, jejejeje. Aun faltan cosas por seguir contestando y tratare de hacerlo en los siguientes capítulos. Que bueno que te gusta la historia y ojalá el capitulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas.  
  
Issys Yui: Huy!, se los debo, les debo el lemon 1x2. Que bueno que les gusta esta historia tan loca. Ojalá también te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Seiryu: Culpable tu, Trowa y Mimi, jejejejeje. Creo que debido a ellos se armo la novela no? Ya ni recuerdo como empezó todo. Pero como les dije, no me molesto, solo me dio mucha pena. Trato de armar las cosas como las siento, me meto en el papel de cada personaje y traro de imaginarme como se sentirían, que gestos harían y eso es lo que describo. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Se los debo, se los debo. Si, en esta ocasión Lady One es buena y el único malo es Traize. Ojalá no les haya dejado muchos suspenso en este otro capitulo, Seiryu se me infarta, jejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Misao: Wajajajaja, me descubriste, jejejejeje. No es parecida, es idéntica, jejejeje (será por que es la misma?) yea!!, los fics de Noin me encantan! Todos sus fics me gustan mucho, ahora estoy enfrascada con Sin Escape y sigo esperando la continuación de Kanassi, primer fic donde acepto la pareja 5x2 sin recelos. Yo no creo que se parezca al de Venganza por error, más bien se pareció un poco al de un promesa inolvidable de Roquel, pero solo al principio, ella y yo lo hablamos y vimos que su historia y la mía se separaban en el segundo capitulo y ahora no se parecen en nada. Jejejejeje, sobre Traize deberás averiguarlo por ti misma al leer los capítulos. No puedo revelarte nada, por que hay quienes leen todos estos reviews y puedan saber que pasara con el malo de la historia y no creo que les guste enterarse antes de tiempo. Sobre Odin Low y dermail. Odin nos ale en la serie animada, este personaje sale en el episodio zero, que es una novela. Yo la tengo, es quien entrena a Heero en el uso de las armas y le enseña la filosofía de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Dermail es el abuelo de Dorothy, quien encarcela a Traize cuando se niega a participar con Romefeller. Y muere en el espacio. Si lo reconozco, soy cuero en muchas ocasiones al hacerles pensar cosas que no son, como el sueño de Duo en Juego por un beso, jejejeje. Pero ese es el objetivo de mis historias, que no sepan en que va a acabar la cosa. Me encanta sorprenderlos! Y sobre el lemon de 1x2, se los debo! Y Faby no tiene internet en casa, antes di que puede mantener una web como la suya, tan completa. Así que no desesperes, que si lee tus correos, pero tarda en mandar contestación por lo mismo (recibe miles de correos, además de escribir fics y mantener su web).  
  
Nataku Maxwell: Hola Nataku, soy Mexicana, del meritito norte, Monterrey, N.L, iñor!, jejejeje. Creo que van a tener que esperar un poco más para el lemon 1x2, espero que no se me desesperen demasiado. A lo mejo ni hago lemon de ellos, jejejeje. Huy espero que esto no propicie otro levantamiento de firmas (olviden lo que dije, si hago lemon, si hago lemon n_n), ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Auki Ayanami: Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta con la actualización. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. 


	12. Cap 11 Atrapados

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xH?

Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
ATRAPADOS  
  
  
  
Vaya si el día había sido productivo... contaba ahora con 10 hermosos caballos que podía vender en el pueblo o cambiar por comida, además aun tenía los animales que Wufei había prometido llevarse al pueblo para venderlos. Siempre los vendían de forma clandestina, para evitar tener que pagar los elevados impuestos de Low. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que nadie tuviera que pagar esas enormes cantidades, que bien sabía, iban a parar a las arcas de compra de armas de Traize Khrushrenada y el futuro rey de Low, el príncipe Maxwell, que seguramente era igual a su tío... un tirano.  
  
Pero a pesar de que las cosas parecían haber salido bien, aun se sentía algo inquieto por dos cosas.  
  
Una, sus extraños dones...  
  
Se reclino sobre el bebedero de agua de los animales para poder ver sus manos. Desde siempre supo que con un simple toque de sus manos, podía causar la muerte de un ser humano. Por eso se obligaba a si mismo a usar gruesos guantes, para proteger a otras personas de su toque mortal. Pero ahora, que había sido esa extraña tormenta? Y los rayos que habían caído a la tierra?  
  
Como controlar esos extraños dones? Si cuando los había necesitado para salvar a Duo de la estampida creada por el líder de la manada de caballos no lo había logrado. En principio, podían ser controlados?  
  
Apretó sus manos para meterlas al agua con enojo. Pero al momento de hacerlo, el agua se agito al paso de sus manos evitando que estas se mojaran.  
  
-- Que es esto? – dijo Heero con asombro clavando su vista cobalto en el bebedero y comenzando a agitar sus manos intentando tocar el agua, pero esta se movía impidiéndolo.  
  
Saco sus manos del agua y esta pareció regresar a su posición normal. Su corazón volvió a agitarse al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban por completo secas. Por que no podía mojarse? Volvió a meter las manos al agua y esta vez si quedaron cubiertas por completo con el líquido incoloro.  
  
-- Pero que demonios... - dijo con fastidio agitando las manos dentro del bebedero de agua.  
  
El agua se movía conforme a sus movimientos dentro de ella. Giraba con forme sus manos a favor de las manecillas del reloj, mojando parte de las mangas largas de su camisola. Pero entonces que había pasado minutos antes, cuando al meter las manos al agua, esta se abrió para no mojarle?  
  
Sin dejar de girar las manos, comenzó a sacarlas de forma lenta del agua, haciendo que esta siguiera los movimientos como si sus manos fueran un imán. El agua se elevaba sin derramar una sola gota fuera del círculo que dibujaba con ellas.  
  
La mirada cobalto seguía el curso del agua que se elevaba sobre su cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Este era un nuevo don? O estaba ligado con el que tenía para provocar tormentas?  
  
Cerró los puños al no encontrar una respuesta y el agua que giraba sobre su cabeza se derramo por completo empapándolo.  
  
-- Rayos! – dijo pasando sus manos por su cara para retirar el agua que le había mojado – ahora no solo puedo matara a una persona con mis manos, también puedo crear una tormenta y controlar el agua... que más me hará falta descubrir? – dijo saliendo de la caballeriza sumamente molesto por esos dones que él no había pedido y se le habían dado.  
  
Pero sumado a la preocupación por sus dones, también se encontraba ese trenzado de ojos violetas. Un Shinigami... un guerrero del reino Maxwell... que significaban los dones que el trenzado poseía? Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo al respecto, pero su buena memoria no quería funcionarle ahora. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para recordar todo lo referente al reino de Maxwell y a los Shinigamis que se suponían estaban muertos. Por que su hermana se había empeñado en enseñarle tantas cosas de los reinos Maxwell, Winner y Low?  
  
Tendría él algo que ver con ellos?...  
  
La luna llena estaba a un par de días de concretarse, sería entonces cuando pudiera preguntarle a su hermana todas las dudas que tenía alrededor de sus dones y de los Shinigamis...  
  
  
  
Duo caminaba pensativo por el bosque recogiendo ramas secas para usar como leña. Podía levantar el hacha y tratar de hacerla con los troncos que Heero tenía, pero no quería estar cerca de la cabaña, donde Heero pudiera seguir insistiendo con esos supuestos dones que tenía.  
  
No, él no tenía ningún don especial... se dijo a si mismo arrojando con violencia a los lejos, una de las varas que había recogido. No sabía si conocer de hierbas se podría considerar un don, pero en Low eso era conocido como hechicería. Como se consideraría el poder controlar a los caballos y más aun, poder regresar un muerto a la vida?  
  
-- Nooo!! – se dijo a si mismo alarmado. Si alguien sabía de eso, sería quemado vivo. Pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que él único que creía que tenía esos dones era Heero. Nadie más que Heero...  
  
Su cazador de ojos cobaltos...  
  
Ahora podía entender lo que sentía Quatre al ver a Trowa y el por que no se había marchado del palacio aquel día en que había huido. "Hay algo que me detiene aquí" dijo Quatre, ese algo era un alguien y era Trowa. Su único amigo dentro del palacio, además de su primo. Quatre no había querido irse por que no quería dejar de ver a Trowa y él no quería irse del bosque negro, por que no quería dejar de ver a Heero.  
  
Aun así tenía que irse a hablar con Quatre... tenía que advertirle de su tío y que no dejara que lo casara con Dorothy. Si Quatre cedía, su tío se quedaría con Low, por que él no pensaba volver al reino. Quería quedarse con Heero, no le importaba renunciar a los lujos y las comodidades que tenía en el palacio, si tenía a Heero a su lado.  
  
Heero...  
  
No pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro al recordar la breve escena que tuvieron frente al río. Como poder convencer a Heero que podían tocarse? El parecía estar muy seguro de que lo mataría de hacerlo. Jamás había visto que Heero pudiera hacer daño con sus manos, como le había dicho. Pero algo que se le hizo extraño, era que Wufei no lo saludara de mano. Siempre que estaban juntos, Wufei permanecía a una distancia, que parecía prudencial, de Heero. Aun recordaba cuando partió a su cabaña, él le había dicho que si quería permanecer con vida, debería irse con él en lugar de quedarse con el cazador de ojos cobalto... demasiadas indicaciones de que algo pasaba con el cazador. Tenía que ser cierto lo de su piel, pero le costaba creerlo. Como estar con Heero sin tocarlo? Sin poder saborear sus labios? Sin acariciar su piel?  
  
Y hablando del cazador de ojos negros... ya hacía días que se había ido y aun no volvía. Se preguntaba, que iría a decir cuando supiera que estaba enamorado de Heero y Heero de él. Como le encantaría ver su cara al saberlo...  
  
Dejo caer el último montón de ramas sobre todas las que había reunido, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya llevaba demasiadas, sería muy difícil llevárselas todas. Así que tendría que dar un par de viajes del bosque a la cabaña, por lo menos esperaba que con tanta leña, no tuviera que salir al siguiente día a buscar más. Aun que sabiendo lo que hacía Heero al preparar medicinas, probablemente ese montón de leña no duraría para mañana.  
  
Estaba agachado apilando la leña en dos montones, cuando escucho ruidos a su espalda. Eran unos pasos apresurados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba. Por un momento pensó que Heero se aproximaba a él. Así que dejo la leña en el suelo para ver por que Heero corría de esa forma. Pero a penas y se dio la vuelta, pudo ver como una enorme espada se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-- Pero que demonios... – dijo sorprendido al haber esquivado por centímetros la enorme hoja de acero del arma.  
  
No tuvo tiempo de ver quien le estaba atacando, necesitaba defenderse con algo y lo único que tenía era su cuchillo dentro de la bota. Se agacho de forma apresurada, mientras la espada se levantaba de su costado y tan rápido como pudo saco el cuchillo de su bota, para tratar de detener la espada que volvía a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-- Maldito vagabundo!, me las vas a pagar!!.  
  
Esta ves si pudo verlo, ya que había levantado el cuchillo para detener la hoja de la espada que amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello. Los ojos negros de su atacante le veían con rabia, no entendía que había hecho para que el cazador de ojos negros le atacara de forma tan brava?.  
  
-- Pero Wufei, por que quieres matarme? – pregunto Duo confundido viendo la furia reflejada en la cara del cazador de ojos negros.  
  
Pero solo le respondió un gruñido. Wufei volvió a levantar la espada para volverla a empuñar frente a Duo. Al sentir que Wufei se levantaba, Duo aprovecho para girarse, pero la espada de Wufei volvió a blandirse sobre su cuerpo y muy a penas pudo detener el golpe de la espada con su cuchillo.  
  
El ruido del acero chocando llego hasta la cabaña donde estaba Heero, escuchaba la respiración de Duo acelerada y la de su atacante en iguales condiciones. Se dio prisa en salir para ver que era ese ruido de armas chocando y quien atacaba a Duo con tanta fiereza. Y se sorprendió al ver al trenzado peleando con Wufei con solo el diminuto cuchillo con el que cargaba.  
  
-- Heerrrooo! – grito Duo al verlo al pie de la cabaña. Necesitaba ayuda con Wufei, el chico era muy fuerte y en cualquier momento esa enorme espada podría hacerle daño.  
  
-- No interfieras Yuy! – dijo Wufei viendo de reojo a Heero que se aproximaba a ellos.  
  
Heero salió hasta el tronco del árbol que estaba fuera y se sentó cruzando los brazos para ver el espectáculo que ofrecían el trenzado y su amigo. No entendía que pasaba o por que estaban peleando, pero sabía bien que Duo podría defenderse y que Wufei solo quería asustarlo, no le haría ningún daño.  
  
-- Heero!!!, ten un poco de compasión y ayúdame! – dijo Duo volviendo a detener la espada de Wufei que había pasado rozando su cabeza – Heero!! – volvió a gritar Duo incorporándose a la carrera. A caso ese cazador huraño lo iba a dejar morir a manos del infeliz de Wufei?  
  
-- Deja de gritar y pelea! – dijo Wufei siguiéndolo con la espada en la mano.  
  
Duo se dio la vuelta para correr detrás de un árbol, pero la espada de Wufei le corto el paso al rebanar la rama larga del mismo y le hizo regresar por donde había corrido. Esto no parecía ser un juego, el cazador de ojos negros le estaba atacando en serio! Se sentía en desventaja deteniendo la gran espada de Wufei con su cuchillo, pero aun no entendía el motivo del enojo del cazador, por que le atacaba con tanta fiereza? Que había hecho para que quisiera matarlo?  
  
-- Deja de correr!! – grito Wufei persiguiendo a Duo por detrás de los árboles.  
  
-- Si me detengo me matas!!, crees que soy tonto!!! – dijo Duo sin dejar de correr, a sabiendas que Wufei le perseguía muy de cerca.  
  
-- Si, eres un tonto!!!, como se te ocurre escribirle esas tonterías a mi princesa?? Te voy a rebanar el cuello vagabundo trenzado!!!  
  
Duo comenzó a reír mientras seguía corriendo, ahora si sabía por que Wufei le atacaba con tanta furia. Seguramente Hilde no le había recibido muy bien después de lo que le había escrito en aquella carta. Por eso Wufei estaba enojado. Conocía a Hilde desde que eran niños y sabía cual sería su posible reacción al decirle poco femenina.  
  
Heero tomo su espada del cincho y la encajo en la tierra frente a él. Ya era suficiente, Duo no se podría defender por mucho tiempo con ese diminuto cuchillo, necesitaba una espada y esa se la daría él. Duo vio lo que hizo el cazador y se dirigió a la espada tomándola con su mano. Para entonces detenerse frente a Wufei.  
  
-- Ahora si puedo pelear! – dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
Wufei se detuvo al ver a Duo delante de él con la espada de Heero en sus manos y en posición de pelea.  
  
Duo mantenía levantada la espada con la mano derecha a la altura de su nariz y veía de forma detenida a Wufei, la mano izquierda la tenía en su cintura. Uno de sus pies lo mantenía adelantado y el otro ligeramente atrás.  
  
-- Esa posición... – murmuro Heero al ver la posición que tomaba Duo para enfrentar a Wufei.  
  
Wufei sonrió a su vez, el vagabundo trenzado ya iba a dejar de correr para enfrentarse al mejor espadachín del reino. No sabía lo que le esperaba, le iba a dar una lección que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.  
  
Wufei tomo posición y se puso frente a Duo con la sonrisa en los labios. "La mejor defensa es el ataque" se dijo a sí mismo y se adelanto con la espada, pero Duo detuvo el ataque directo de Wufei encontrando la hoja de la espada a medio camino, para posteriormente atacarlo él. Wufei dejo de sonreía al darse cuenta que la forma en la que Duo se defendía era extraña para ser la de un vagabundo... definitivamente esa forma de pelear no era de una clase social inferior.  
  
Totalmente desconcertado por la forma en la que Duo atacaba y se defendía, Wufei dejo ir de nuevo su espada, pero esta vez Duo ataco directo haciendo que la hoja de su espada chocara con la de la espada de Wufei. El choque provoco que la muñeca de Duo y la de Wufei tronaran por el fuerte golpe y la sacudida provoco que una de las espadas saliera volando al ser soltada por su dueño. La espada voló por los aires y cayó a unos pasos de ambos encajada en uno de los árboles del bosque.  
  
Wufei parpadeo por la sorpresa. Duo permanecía frente a él con la espada extendida apuntando a su cabeza a la altura del cuello.  
  
Le había ganado!... el vagabundo le había ganado!...  
  
Ni siquiera Heero había podido vencerle en un duelo de espadas. Como es que un simple vagabundo había podido con él?. Ser el mejor espadachín de la aldea de Lang era lo que lo había llevado a casarse con la princesa Merian, él le había ganado en un duelo de espadas. Y las leyes de la aldea, le concedían la mano del perdedor al vencedor. Nadie había podido ganarle nunca!... Solo había una persona en todo el reino de Low que había podido ganarle: Su excelencia Traize Khrushrenada... y el muy desgraciado...  
  
Pero que caso tenía recordarlo ahora... sonrió al ver al trenzado aun con la espada frente a él y dio un paso para hablarle.  
  
-- Donde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma? – cuestiono Wufei dando un paso al frente. Pero Duo empujó de nuevo la espada dando un paso atrás y luego adelante para detenerlo.  
  
-- Aun piensas matarme? – cuestiono Duo con desconfianza.  
  
-- No... de momento – dijo Wufei sonriendo mientras Duo bajaba la espada – solo una persona había podido ganarme. Donde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma vagabundo trenzado?  
  
-- Donde?... – como explicarles que su tío Traize fue quien le enseño? – mi... mi tío me enseño – dijo sin decir el nombre de su maestro.  
  
-- Parece que ahora deberás cuidarte las espaldas Wufei – dijo Heero aun sentado en el tronco observándolos fijamente con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-- Y tu por que no me ayudaste Heero? – cuestionó Duo molesto clavando su vista violeta en los ojos cobaltos del cazador y arrojando la espada a los pies – ibas a dejar que me matara?  
  
-- No necesitabas mi ayuda, sabes defenderte – dijo desviando la vista de la violeta.  
  
-- Claro que se defenderme! – dijo de forma acalorada – pero estaba solicitando tu ayuda. No pudiste lanzar una ráfaga de viento o crear una tormenta como la de anoche para rescatarme de este palurdo que quería matarme? – Heero volteo a verlo de nuevo frunciendo más el entrecejo.  
  
-- No sabes lo que estas diciendo Duo, si creo una tormenta como la de anoche, no se si podría controlarla...  
  
-- Pero yo...  
  
-- UN MOMENTO! – grito Wufei interrumpiendo la discusión entre Heero y Duo. Ambos voltearon a verlo sin entender el grito – como de que tu creaste esa horrible tormenta de anoche? – dijo Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Si, el lo hizo – dijo Duo retirándose del lado de Heero para darle paso a un sorprendido Wufei.  
  
-- Que?, pero Yuy!, como es posible que puedas crear una tormenta? A caso a demás de matar gente con tus manos puedes crear rayos y truenos? – dijo Wufei sin dudar de lo que Duo acababa de decir.  
  
Duo trago saliva con nerviosismo, Wufei había dicho lo que Heero le decía, que podía matar gente con sus manos. Le costaba creerlo, le costaba mucho creerlo, pero si el cazador de ojos negros lo decía y Heero se lo había confesado, tenía que ser cierto.  
  
Heero suspiro bajando la vista y solo asintió a la pregunta de Wufei.  
  
-- FANTASTICO! – grito Wufei jubiloso haciendo que tanto Duo como Heero se sobresaltaran – con la inminente guerra, tus dones nos serán de mucha ayuda  
  
-- Guerra?, de que guerra están hablando? – cuestiono Duo sin entender. Wufei volteo a verlo para después ver de nuevo a Heero que permanecía mirándolo sin decir nada.  
  
-- He encontrado a Rashid de Winner en mi cabaña, ellos están esperando respuesta de los Shinigamis de Maxwell – Duo se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre, pero no interrumpió a Wufei – Traize Khrushrenada y Miliardo Piscraf han abandonado el palacio de Low, necesitamos avisarles a los ejércitos que están en los límites del reino que vamos a tomar Low. El rey Schbeiker esta de acuerdo. Como el principito Maxwell – dijo Wufei de forma despectiva haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño por el disgusto - no ha aparecido y seguramente su excelencia Traize no aceptara el cambio de consorte, Schbeiker declarara la guerra a Low en conjunto con otros reinos – Duo palideció, olvidando la forma en que Wufei le llamaba, al escuchar la declaración de guerra de Schbeiker a Low y todo por su culpa, por haber huido del palacio cuando debía casarse con Hilde - He venido a solicitar su ayuda para avisarles a los ejércitos – dijo viendo a Heero y a Duo – la de ambos.  
  
Duo se quedo con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo a lo que Wufei estaba diciendo. Tomar Low? Como iban a enfrentarse a todos los hombres que su tío tenía de aliados? El hecho de que hubiera salido de palacio, no quería decir que se fuese a tardar.  
  
-- Cuando piensan atacar Low? – pregunto Heero viendo fijamente a Wufei, sin haberse percatado de la palidez del rostro de Duo – por que el que su excelencia haya salido, no quiere decir que este indefinidamente fuera.  
  
-- Por eso necesitamos avisar lo antes posible. Traize iba al palacio Schbieker, allí mismo esta el príncipe Winner.  
  
-- Quatre! – dijo Duo haciendo que tanto Wufei como Heero voltearan a verle.  
  
-- No me digas que conoces al dulce príncipe del reino Winner? – dijo Wufei sonriendo, Duo solo dio un paso hacía atrás, adivinando la tontería que había cometido. Heero aun no sabía que Quatre era su primo y que él era un príncipe. Había procurado solo mencionar su nombre sin los apellidos y dado que muchos eran los que bautizaban a sus hijos con los nombres de los soberanos, no era de extrañarse que hubiera más personas con los nombres de los príncipes – tu!, vagabundo trenzado conoces a la nobleza del reino Low? – pregunto Wufei acercándose peligrosamente a Duo.  
  
-- Duo no es un vagabundo Wufei – dijo Heero de forma calmada haciendo que el cazador se detuviera de golpe – es un noble, creo que ya lo sabías y debiste comprobarlo ahora que te gano al enfrentarte con la espada.  
  
Wufei volteo de forma brusca a enfrentar la mirada cobalto de Heero. No le gustaba que alguien le recordara que había perdido con el trenzado y no era la primera vez que perdía, ya antes Duo lo había mandado al suelo al tratar de golpearlo. Si estuvieran en la aldea de Lang, esas dos derrotas le concedían a Duo su mano y nada le daría más gusto... pero sabía que Heero jamás le permitiría acercarse al trenzado.  
  
-- Supongo que conoces a mi princesa también! – dijo Wufei con enojo volteando a ver a Duo – por eso le escribiste todo eso, estúpido trenzado! – Duo solo sonrió un poco.  
  
-- Nos conocemos desde hace años – dijo Duo de forma seria – no entiendo como fue a caer con un tipo como tu! – dijo Duo tratando de no molestarse demasiado, sin lograrlo.  
  
-- Vaya noble! – dijo Wufei con fastidio al escuchar las palabras de Duo – solo falta que vayas a avisarles a Low de nuestros planes. Aun que supongo que si el príncipe Winner esta de acuerdo con derrocar a su propio tío, debe haber más en el reino Low que lo quieran fuera.  
  
-- Quien te dijo que el príncipe Winner estaba en contra de su tío? – pregunto Duo tratando de comprender lo que Wufei decía. El cazador de ojos negros dio un paso al frente para ver a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- Nadie me lo dijo – dijo sonriendo – el rubio príncipe estaba con un arquero de ojos verdes cuando los encontré en el bosque hace unos días. El rubio príncipe puede regresar un muerto a la vida...  
  
Duo retrocedió con asombro al saber lo que Wufei decía, el arquero de ojos verdes debía ser Trowa. Pero como podía Quatre regresar a alguien a la vida? Jamás supo que su primo tuviera algún don, pero si cabía la posibilidad de que él tuviera el don que decía Heero, entonces pudiera ser que Quatre también tuviera uno igual o parecido.  
  
-- Te sorprende? A mi también me sorprendió verlo. El arquero, Trowa Barton, había sido muerto por una flecha y el rubio lo regreso de la muerte y curo su herida con un solo toque de sus manos.  
  
-- Otro Shinigami? – dijo Heero sin comprender. Duo giro su vista para ver a Heero que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Como que otro? – cuestiono Wufei a Heero. Los ojos cobaltos de Heero se clavaron en los profundamente negros de Wufei para después voltear a ver a Duo.  
  
-- Duo también puede regresar un muerto a la vida...  
  
-- ESO NO ES CIERTO! – grito Duo con enfado – tu no estabas muerto cuando te saque del río.  
  
Wufei observo a Duo con asombro, sabía el poder deductivo de Heero y todos los dones que poseía. Si él decía que Duo era un shinigami, era por que de algún modo lo sabía. Y por lo comentado por Duo, Heero lo había comprobado cuando lo saco del río. Eso era muy bueno para su causa. Si no lograban encontrar a los Shinigamis de Maxwell, ya contarían con dos Shinigamis que podían regresar a los soldados muertos a la vida, además de que el rubio príncipe podía curar las heridas de los soldados. Hilde se lo había comentado al ver a los dos hombres que estaban sumamente heridos, curados por completo, después de que Quatre los había visto.  
  
-- Además puede controlar a los caballos – continuo Heero sin prestar atención a la protesta del trenzado.  
  
-- Eso también lo hacen los shinigamis, pero... - dijo Wufei de forma reflexiva – solo los nobles del reino Maxwell podían ser Shinigamis, como es que tu – dijo señalando a Duo – eres uno de ellos?  
  
-- Yo nací en Maxwell – dijo Duo a la defensiva – pero toda mi vida he vivido en Low. Y yo no soy un Shinigami, Heero esta equivocado!!  
  
-- El Príncipe Winner también parece ser un Shinigami, o no sabría como es que regreso de la muerte al arquero. Pero no tiene el cabello largo, por el contrario, lo tiene muy corto y según la leyenda, los Shinigamis dejan crecer su cabello hasta los talones... La única explicación que encontré fue que podía ser un Shinigami, pero... los Shinigamis tampoco tienen el don del saneamiento.  
  
-- No contestaste mi pregunta – dijo Duo sacando a Wufei de sus cavilaciones – como sabes que el príncipe Winner estará ayudando a derrocar a su tío? – volvió a repetir Duo. Wufei volteo a verlo y sonrió con malicia.  
  
-- Por que la hermana del arquero, Catherine Bloom, pertenece a los rebeldes, al igual que su cuñado Tritón Bloom – Duo podía recordar a Catherine y al soldado con quien se había casado la hermana de su amigo, lo que jamás imagino es que algún día conspiraran en contra de su tío, después de que ambos le habían servido – Trowa Barton y el príncipe Winner están enamorados – Duo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse al escuchar lo que ya sabía, pero como lo supo Wufei? – el príncipe hará lo que el arquero le diga. Y el arquero no parece estar muy de acuerdo con las ideas de su excelencia Traize, según me comento Catherine. Además, tengo la ventaja de que en Low están prohibidas las relaciones con gente del mismo sexo y sumado a eso, la hermana y cuñado del arquero están con los rebeldes. No tienen otra opción que ayudar...  
  
-- Los chantajeaste! – dijo Duo molesto – eso no es de hombres!  
  
-- Y si es de hombres mandar matar aldeas completas? – dijo con enojo Wufei – O cobrar impuestos hasta por respirar? Eso si es de hombres? – Duo dejo de fruncir el entrecejo al comprender los motivos de Wufei para obligar a Trowa a que le ayudara. Y estaba seguro que Trowa convencería a Quatre... con que solo le dijera lo que su tío hacía, bastaría para que Quatre decidiera ayudarles.  
  
-- El príncipe Winner estará con los suyos, con los Maguac de Winner, eso es un hecho. Quizá no tenga la seguridad aun, pero estoy casi convencido. Si el príncipe Maxwell esta en contra o a favor, no me importa – dijo Wufei frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por su afirmación – ojalá estuviera con su tío, así podría matarlo con mis propias manos... - Duo se quedo en silencio y Wufei volteo a verlo - y tu y tus parientes los nobles están con el tirano o en contra?  
  
Quatre!... Quatre estaría de acuerdo con enfrentarse a su tío? Si, probablemente si, una vez que se enterara de las villanías que estaba cometiendo en el reino. Pero como enfrentarse a su tío? Era su único pariente vivo, la persona que los había cuidado de niños... pero si Quatre estaba de acuerdo... entonces él también lo estaría. No había ya decidido ir a Low a recuperar sus tierras? Entonces tendría que enfrentarse a su tío...  
  
-- Estamos esperando tu respuesta... - dijo Wufei cruzado de brazos viendo la mirada baja de Duo. Heero se había parado y esperaba de forma intranquila la respuesta que Duo soltaría.  
  
Duo levanto la vista y apretó los puños. Wufei había dicho que habría una inminente guerra y debía elegir de que lado luchar. Luchar del lado de su pueblo y de todas esas personas que sufrían por unos impuestos ridículos o luchar al lado de su tío y seguir dejando que sembrara la oscuridad y la muerte a su paso.  
  
No había discusión...  
  
Su Primo elegiría y sabía que no elegiría mal. El elegiría probablemente el mismo camino.  
  
-- En contra del tirano– dijo Duo de forma segura.  
  
  
  
Quatre viajaba muy apesadumbrado dentro del carruaje que ahora se dirigía a Low. Viajaba frente a Dorothy y esta no se cansaba de decirle lo feliz que se sentía de que su compromiso fuera anunciado en un par de semanas, para posteriormente llevarse a cabo la boda entre ellos dos.  
  
Cada palabra de la rubia, se encajaba como un fino puñal en su corazón. El matrimonio con Dorothy le alejaría para siempre de su verdadero amor, de Trowa. Y no sabía que hacer para que este no se llevara acabo. A caso debía huir como lo había hecho Duo? Pero si huía ahora, en que posición quedaría el reino de Low? No, no podía huir y tampoco podía casarse con Dorothy!  
  
Los ejércitos... cuando atacarían los ejércitos que le dijo Trowa?. Eso podía funcionar. Si los ejércitos destituían a su tío, tanto Duo como él regresaría a Low para ocupar su lugar en el reino de Maxwell y Winner, dejando a Low a merced del ganador. Probablemente el rey Schbeiker y los otros, nombrarían a un representante para que se hiciera cargo del reino vencido. Y una vez establecido el nuevo reino, se dictarían nuevas leyes. Lucharía, junto con Duo, por hacer que la ley que impide estar con alguien del mismo sexo desapareciera, estaba seguro que Hilde le apoyaría...  
  
-- Mi querido príncipe Winner – dijo Dorothy de forma dulce – has estado muy callado desde que salimos del reino Schbeiker, a caso no quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Dorothy dejando caer su mirada celeste sobre el blanco rostro de Quatre.  
  
-- Lo lamento princesa, pero no estoy de humor para charlas – dijo Quatre de forma cortante, para regresar su vista a la ventana del carruaje.  
  
Junto a la ventana, viajaba Trowa en Heavyarmas, custodiando el carruaje de los príncipes de Catalonia y Winner. Solo se conformaba con verlo mientras viajaba, no podía hacer más. Pero estando en Low, trataría de hacer lo posible por pasar tiempo a solas con él. Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír.  
  
La mirada de Dorothy siguió la de Quatre, frente a la ventana estaba ese arquero de ojos esmeraldas... ese chico que se había atrevido a posar sus ojos demasiado alto. Quatre siempre la despreciaba por ese arquero insignificante, pero algo tenía que hacer para lograr captar la atención del rubio. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea el llevarlo con ellos a Catalonia después de la boda. Posiblemente Quatre la seguiría despreciando por estar con él y eso no iba a permitírselo. Quizá no lo amaba, pero tenía orgullo y ese orgullo era lo que llevaba a odiar a Trowa.  
  
El carruaje detuvo su andar de forma abrupta haciendo que Dorothy fuera lanzada con fuerza hacía adelante para caer en los brazos de Quatre, quien la detuvo de forma protectora. Dorothy levanto la vista topándose de lleno con esos ojos verde aqua que le veían con preocupación.  
  
-- Te encuentras bien Dorothy? – dijo Quatre viéndola fijamente sin soltarla del abrazo en el que la había mantenido. Dorothy sacudió sus brazos librándose de los de Quatre y regreso a su lugar indignada.  
  
-- Claro que estoy bien – dijo de forma ruda. Quatre sonrió, en verdad estaba bien. Así que abrió la puerta del carruaje para ver que pasaba.  
  
-- Que sucede? Por que nos...?  
  
Pero su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver como los caballos se movían de forma nerviosa en su lugar haciendo que el carruaje bailara y se moviera de un lado a otro. Los soldados estaban teniendo problemas para controlar a sus respectivos caballos y su tío había bajado de Epyon, su corcel, para tratar de calmarlo sin lograrlo.  
  
-- Maldición, que sucede? – dijo Traize entre dientes, al ver como su caballo relinchaba cada vez más nervioso – saquen a Dorothy y a Quatre del carruaje! No quiero que los caballos se vayan a desbocar y les hagan daño! – dijo Traize al cochero.  
  
Trowa se dio prisa en acercarse a la puerta y ayudar a Quatre a bajar, pero cuando le tendió la mano a Dorothy para ayudarla, esta le dio un manazo para hacerla retirar. Jamás permitiría que Trowa le ayudara en algo, aun que fuera algo tan simple como ayudarla a descender del carruaje.  
  
Al ver la reacción de Dorothy para con Trowa, Quatre se acerco para ayudarle haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas de Trowa se desviaran de la escena. Había escuchado lo que su excelencia le dijera a su amor. Iba a casarse con Dorothy lo quisiera o no!, por eso había regresado por él, por que iban a comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso y la boda un mes después. Quatre solo le había mirado, sabía que no era ese el motivo por el que iba a buscarle, pero no le dijo nada. Quatre no se casaría con la princesa de Catalonia, llegando a Low iría a ver a su hermana y se informaría cuando sería el ataque y que necesitaban que él hiciera. Estaba dispuesto a participar, Quatre lo estaba y él también. Aun que estaba seguro que Quatre no amaba a Dorothy y que el matrimonio no se llevaría acabo, aun así dolía.  
  
Un hombre cubierto por una capucha y una capa larga de color negro, les salió al paso montado sobre un magnifico corcel de pelaje igualmente negro. Los arqueros se dieron prisa en apuntar sus arcos y sus flechas y los soldados en desenvainar sus espadas. Pero el hombre estaba solo. Traize se adelanto al grupo de soldados quedando de frente al encapuchado y con un solo gesto de su mano les hizo bajar las armas a sus hombres.  
  
-- Quien es y que busca? – pregunto Traize al hombre que no había mostrado aun su rostro.  
  
El hombre levanto sus enguantadas manos y de inmediato los arqueros y los soldados prepararon sus armas, pero las manos del hombre se dirigieron a su capucha y descubrieron su rostro. Era un hombre blanco y rubio, quizá un poco más joven que su excelencia Traize, bajo la larga capa negra se dejaba ver un cuerpo esbelto y alto. Su cabello descansaba atado en una larga trenza que se mantenía oculta bajo la capucha negra. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Traize que permanecía custodiado por sus hombres a los costados y de inmediato le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-- Lamento el disturbio – dijo el hombre de forma alegre – mi nombre es Erick D'Lanc y voy camino al reino Maxwell, pero me temo que me he perdido en el camino. Podrían ustedes decirme hacía donde tengo que dirigirme?  
  
Quatre sonrió al rubio, su mirada aqua había chocado por varios segundos con la verde del rubio y no había sentido ninguna amenaza de su parte. Parecía ser un viajero perdido, pero gracias a su Don, estaba seguro que no lo era.  
  
-- Puede tomar el camino de la izquierda, esta a medio día de camino del reino Low y a uno del reino Maxwell – dijo Quatre de forma audible.  
  
El rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y jaló las riendas de su caballo para apearse hacía atrás del camino y dejar libre el paso del contingente.  
  
-- Se lo agradezco, su majestad – dijo el rubio viendo a Quatre mientras este caminaba hacía el carruaje de nuevo – yo no le recomiendo subir al carruaje, los caballos están muy nervioso y en cualquier momento pueden darles un susto.  
  
Traize se sintió enfadado, por que este hombre se atrevía a darles consejos sobre sus propios caballos? No le agradaba el que hubiera aparecido de la nada y se dirigiera al reino Maxwell, pero lo que más le molestaba era esa larga trenza y el que su caballo estuviera tan tranquilo, mientras los suyos, estaban aun muy nerviosos.  
  
-- Gracias por el consejo seño D'Lanc, pero nosotros manejaremos nuestros caballos – dijo viéndolo con furia – buen viaje.  
  
El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de Traize y hecho a andar el caballo, pero al perderse de vista. Los cuatro caballos que llevaban el carruaje de Dorothy se marcharon en una loca carrera. Ninguno de los soldados había podido detenerlos, ni los más expertos jinetes.  
  
-- Maldición... - dijo Traize en voz baja con enojo al ver lo que había ocurrido con los animales – no pudo haber sido un Shinigami...  
  
Pero los gritos ofuscados de Dorothy lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La rubia les gritaba a los soldados ordenándoles que fueran por su carruaje. Pero Traize bien sabía que si el rubio Erick era un Shinigami, sería imposible darles alcance. Debían regresar rápido al palacio de Low y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a Schbeiker por otro carruaje para Dorothy.  
  
Los caballos se habían calmado, pero ahora los nerviosos eran los soldados. Todos conocían el carácter explosivo de la princesa de Catalonia y la indulgencia con la que era tratada por su excelencia Traize.  
  
Traize se acerco de forma calmada hasta donde la princesa seguía gritando que fueran por su carruaje o que regresaran a Schbeiker y le solicitaran uno a Hilde. Quatre no había podido calmarla y ninguno de los soldados se movía, esperando las ordenes de su excelencia.  
  
Una mano en su hombro le hizo guardar silenció repentino y volteo de forma rápida para toparse con un par de ojos azules que le observaban divertido.  
  
-- Mi querida Dorothy – dijo Traize con voz dulce – se que sería muy incomodo para ti viajar en un corcel trayendo vestido. Y esperar en este sitió medio día por otro carruaje, con el sol sobre nuestras cabezas y sin comida ni bebida se me hace demasiado cruel para una hermosa dama como tu – Dorothy pareció sorprendida, pero no menciono ninguna palabra – por lo que sugiero que vengas conmigo en Epyon, yo te protegeré y tratare de hacer de tu viaje algo agradable.  
  
Un intenso rubor apareció sobre el blanco rostro de la rubia. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada al escuchar la oferta de su excelencia Traize. A pesar de que sabía se casaría con Quatre muy pronto, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente el amor que sentía por el tío de su prometido.  
  
Al no escuchar una respuesta de parte de Dorothy, Traize la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hasta su caballo, para subirla sobre él con un movimiento ligero. Una vez acomodada, subió él y se dirigió a Quatre y a los soldados.  
  
-- Quatre, irás en Sandrock, fue una suerte que lo trajéramos con nosotros y que este no se haya ido – dijo viendo a su sobrino – Vendrás aun costado mío – Después volteo a ver a los soldados – Los arqueros nos rodearan, Trowa mantente cerca de Quatre – dijo viendo al arquero, quien solo asintió – y el resto de los soldados deberá rodearnos. No permitan que nadie se nos acerque. Y los cocheros, busquen los caballos de la princesa!... – ordeno con voz firme.  
  
El contingente de soldados comenzó de nuevo su marcha rumbo a Low rodeando a su excelencia Traize y a los príncipes. Pero en la cabeza de su excelencia solo había una cosa en mente...  
  
Shinigamis...  
  
Estaba seguro de que los había matado a todos aquella noche en que dio muerte a su cuñado Odin Low. Había llegado de madrugada a Maxwell y había prendido fuego a las casas de los nobles.  
  
Solo Duo era él último Shinigami vivo... pero ahora... ya no estaba seguro...  
  
Había mantenido a Duo lejos de los muertos, para evitar que pudiera despertar sus poderes. Lo mismo que a Quatre de los heridos. Sin embargo, fue para muchos notorio la facilidad con la que Duo montaba a caballo aun siendo muy niño. Y como podía domar a un corcel salvaje cuando los soldados no podían hacerlo.  
  
Duo definitivamente tenía los dones de un Shinigami...  
  
Y ya no era el único...  
  
  
  
Un risa rompía el silencio de aquel quieto bosque, mientras a todo galope un hombre vestido totalmente de negro sonreía animadamente. Sus ojos verdes mostraban un ligero brillo, producto de haber utilizado sus dones.  
  
El caballo se detuvo ante su solo pensamiento y levantando su mano descubrió de nuevo su rostro dejando al descubierto su larga trenza rubia.  
  
-- Traize Khrushrenada – dijo en voz baja – jamás olvidaría tu cara. Aun recuerdo el brillo del fuego en tu rostro, cuando mataste a mi familia... Ha llegado la hora de vengar a nuestros muertos... En un par de días los que lograron sobrevivir a la matanza llegaran a Low y cumpliremos con la profecía... - dijo sonriendo – acabaremos con el falso rey...  
  
Los ruidos de casco de caballos le hicieron voltear en la dirección de la que venían. Era un pequeño grupo, sabía que estaba cerca de su destino, el pedir información a la gente del sequito real de Traize, había sido solo una travesura que había disfrutado mucho. En cuanto perdió de vista a los soldados, giro las riendas del caballo para llegar hasta su verdadero objetivo.  
  
El grupo detuvo su paso al ver al hombre sobre el caballo negro en medio de aquel tramo fuera del camino. El sonrió como era su costumbre y se adelanto para hablarles.  
  
-- Soy Erick D'Lanc y traigo noticias para Rashid – dijo con seguridad. Uno de los hombres se adelanto al paso para verlo más detenidamente.  
  
-- Bienvenido a Low Shinigami. Yo soy Rashid, ya esperábamos el mensaje de tus superiores...  
  
  
  
Heero estaba preparando a Zero y a Shinigami con los víveres para un largo viaje. Los límites de Low no estaban muy cerca y no sabían con lo que se pudieran topar en el camino. Así que llevaba agua y comida para varios días. Ya había dejado suficiente comida a los animales para que pudieran sobrevivir por los días en los que ni él ni Duo estarían en la cabaña. Pero estaba pensando en ir al pueblo y encargarle a los animales a alguno de los aldeanos, solo por si no regresaba pronto.  
  
Todo estaba casi listo para partir, pero había algo que le inquietaba.  
  
Mientras preparaban a los caballos, Duo se había mostrado muy serio, como era inusual en él. Wufei había traído el pan que le había encargado para el trenzado, pero Duo aun no lo probaba y eso era extraño en él. Duo siempre estaba comiendo y seguramente él pan debería extrañarlo mucho.  
  
Irían parte del camino juntos, hasta que se separaran. Wufei cubriría el noroeste, Duo debía cubrir el norte y Heero el noreste. Tenían los mapas bien trazados de donde se encontraban los campamentos de los soldados rebeldes, no les sería difícil encontrarlos. Y los mensajes de reunirse en tres días habían sido memorizados, por si alguien los capturaba.  
  
-- No te gusta – dijo Heero acercándose a Duo que acariciaba la crin de su yegua. Duo no se giro para verlo y siguió con lo que hacía – no te gusta – volvió a repetir Heero. Duo bajo su brazo de Shinigami y se giro para verlo. Su mirada violeta se veía triste al posarse sobre sus ojos cobalto.  
  
-- No, no me gusta Heero. Wufei dice que habrá una inminente guerra, pero yo creo que debe haber alguna forma de evitarla. Debe haber alguien a quien se pueda recurrir para evitar que tanta gente muera. Una guerra es una matanza sin razón, yo soy partidario de hablar antes de pelear – dijo girándose para darle la espalda a Heero.  
  
Le dolía tanto ser quien propiciara la muerte de tantos inocentes. Por que a la guerra entre reinos se enviaba a gente del pueblo, no solo soldados. Muchos eran los que no regresaban vivos o a veces lo hacían, pero con miembros faltantes, como el cuñado de Trowa, que había perdido uno de sus brazos en uno de los ataques de su tío sobre otro reino.  
  
Sintió el contacto tibio de los guantes de Heero sobre su hombro y de forma lenta se giro de nuevo con el movimiento del cazador. No quería verlo, sabía que Heero estaba apoyando a Wufei en esta guerra y que ambos luchaban por los derechos de la gente de Low. Y lo entendía perfectamente... por que esa gente era su gente.  
  
Sintió la tela rasposa de los guantes sobre su barbilla obligándole a ver a Heero a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que le llamaron la atención desde el mismo instante que los vio en medio de aquel montón de maderas regadas por los suelos. En medio de aquel pedazo de oscuridad por que el sol no se colaba por las altas copas de los árboles.  
  
Heero le regreso la mirada, dejaba viajar su mirada cobalto sobre cada centímetro de su rostro, tratando de memorizar hasta el último centímetro de sus facciones.  
  
Duo sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, sentía como si esto fuera una despedida, como si jamás fueran a volver a verse. Es que lo mismo sentían las parejas de los soldados que partían a la guerra? Como evitar ese sentimiento de perdida? Como evitar que tanta gente muriera por la tontería de alguien que quería dominar tantas tierras?  
  
-- No quiero dejar de verte! – dijo Duo dando un paso al cuerpo de Heero e inclinando la cabeza para que su rostro quedara recargado sobre el pecho del cazador, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en un fuerte abrazo tras de su espalda.  
  
Heero dejo cerrar sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Duo. Cuando sería el día en que pudiera tocarlo como quería? Cuando pudiera besarlo y saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios sin temor a matarlo?  
  
Por que la clave para romper ese maldito hechizo estaba contenida en un acertijo?, Por que? Cual fue el motivo para que lo condenaran por tantos años al abandono del contacto físico?  
  
-- No dejaremos de vernos – murmuro Heero acariciando con su enguantada mano los finos cabellos de la nuca del trenzado – regresaremos a la cabaña a más tardar en una semana, después combatiremos juntos... no dejare que nada te pase y no dejaras que me maten.  
  
-- Yo no puedo regresarte a la vida – dijo Duo en un murmullo – estas equivocado al creer que puedo hacerlo.  
  
-- Yo se que puedes hacerlo. Ya habrá alguna forma de que lo compruebes... – aseguro Heero. Duo apretó más el abrazo sobre el cuerpo de Heero.  
  
No quería comprobarlo... Hacer que una gente muriera para saber si él podía regresarlo a la vida le causaba escalofríos. Pero por otra parte, si él tenía ese don que decía Heero, podría ser la solución para el mal que tenía el cazador sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que Heero se sentía culpable por las muertes que había causado debido a ese toque mortal. Entonces, si el mataba por accidente a alguien, él podría regresarlo a la vida y aliviar esa culpabilidad en algo.  
  
Sonrió un poco levantando la vista sin separarse del cuerpo de Heero para verlo. Heero observo de nuevo esos ojos violetas que tanto le llamaban la atención. Volvían a brillar como siempre lo hacían, sin esa chispa de tristeza que le había visto cubrirlos desde hacía unas horas.  
  
-- No estoy convencido de que tenga ese don – comenzó Duo sonriendo – pero si lo tengo ha de ser solo para ayudarte. Por lo menos hasta que descubras la forma de romper ese hechizo que te impide tocar a otra persona sin matarlo – dijo riendo para volver a recargarse en su pecho.  
  
-- Vamos a romperlo – dijo Heero regresando su mano a los cabellos de Duo – "Cuando toques sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor..." – dijo Heero recordando las palabras del medallón.  
  
"... sobre sangre real..."  
  
Duo levanto la mirada para ver a Heero con ojos muy abiertos. Heero no entendió la reacción del trenzado. Podía ver en su mirada el asombro. Pero asombro a que?, él ya conocía las palabras del medallón, que era lo que lo había sorprendido?  
  
-- Heero... el medallón habla sobre sangre real – dijo Duo. Heero solo asintió. Quizá él medallón hablaba sobre él!, él tenía sangre real. Quizá si le decía a Heero quien era realmente, podría ayudarle a resolver ese acertijo.  
  
-- Ejem...  
  
Heero y Duo voltearon hasta la entrada de la caballeriza para toparse con los ojos negros de Wufei que les veía fijamente, dejando dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa burlona. Estaba recargado en la entrada de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba totalmente seguro de que tarde o temprano Heero iba a caer en el hechizo de ese trenzado y no se había equivocado.  
  
-- No sería bueno decirlo de nuevo por que ya te lo había dicho, pero te lo advertí – dijo Wufei cerrando los ojos para hablar – te dije que lo que tenías aquí era una bomba de tiempo... - dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos para ver a Duo que se separaba de Heero sin decir nada totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero deteniendo a Duo por el hombro haciendo que el rubor del trenzado se incrementara aun más – se te ofrece algo Wufei? – pregunto Heero de forma fría sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras del cazador.  
  
-- Si, si se me ofrece algo – dijo separándose de la puerta para acercarse a ambos – Wing llego volando, creía que la habrías oído, pero veo que las distracciones son muchas en este sitió – dijo viendo a Duo duramente.  
  
-- Yo no soy ninguna distracción maldito palurdo – dijo Duo con enojo viendo al cazador de ojos negros.  
  
-- Quien hablo de ti? – dijo Wufei encogiéndose de hombros para ver a Heero – trajo un mensaje de Rashid – Heero lo observo fijamente, atento a lo que diría - Los Shinigamis se encargaran de avisar en las fronteras de Low, ya vienen en camino. El problema, es que Traize Khrushrenada debe haber llegado ya al palacio de Low, solo fue por el príncipe Winner y por la princesa de Catalonia. Hemos perdido una gran oportunidad de apoderarnos del castillo. Pero aun vamos a atacar...  
  
-- Pero si su excelencia esta en el palacio junto con los príncipes, puede que en la batalla los maten... - dijo Duo con temor. Wufei volteo a verlo, era cierto lo que el trenzado decía, por eso tenía que ver cual era el nuevo plan de ataque. Estaba seguro que los Maguac protegerían al príncipe Winner sacándolo del palacio antes de que comenzara la toma.  
  
-- Tengo que regresar a hablar con Rashid para ver cual es el nuevo plan de ataque. Me cita a medio camino de aquí, en el pueblo, así que estaré de vuelta antes del amanecer – dijo girando la vista para ver a Heero – dejen preparados a los animales, por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.  
  
-- Bien – dijo Heero de forma afirmativa. Wufei se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la caballeriza, cuando Duo hablo.  
  
-- Oye – dijo Duo haciendo que Wufei se detuviera – no se supone que no sabes leer y escribir? Como es posible que supieras que decía la nota?  
  
Wufei se regreso de dos pasos hasta Duo y lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello, haciendo que Heero tomara su arco y su flecha del lomo de Zero y le apuntara.  
  
-- Déjalo Wufei... - demando Heero de forma fría. Wufei solo lo vio de reojo y aflojo el agarre sobre el cuello de Duo sin soltarlo.  
  
-- Se leer y escribir – dijo Wufei – no soy un ignorante. Pero el idioma que domino no es el de mi princesa. Los Maguac saben el idioma de la aldea de Lang y es en ese idioma que me enviaron el mensaje...  
  
Wufei soltó el cuello de Duo haciendo que el trenzado cayera al suelo tosiendo, mientras Heero bajaba su arco. Jamás creyó que algún día pudiera amenazar a quien por más de cinco años fue su único amigo.  
  
La mirada oscura de Wufei choco con la cobalto de Heero. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas en disgusto y sus labios mostraban una clara señal de enojo. Y todo por ese trenzado?  
  
-- Boom! – dijo Wufei levantando las manos y simulando un estallido, para después darse la vuelta y perderse frente a la cabaña.  
  
Heero se acerco a Duo que permanecía en el suelo, para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
-- Estas bien? – pregunto viendo que no dejaba de toser.  
  
-- Por poco me mata! – dijo Duo levantándose con ayuda de Heero – no me dio tiempo a nada. Ni a solicitar ayuda o decir algo...  
  
-- Te tomo por sorpresa... lo mismo me paso cuando el líder de la manada provoco la estampida. Quería hacer algo para salvarte, pero no pude invocar nada.  
  
-- Cof, cof... no lo entiendo... - dijo Duo apoyándose en Heero para caminar.  
  
-- Vayamos a la cabaña, hay que descansar – dijo Heero.  
  
-- Si – dijo Duo de forma queda – pero no entiendo por que se molesto tanto ese palurdo? – Heero volteo a verlo, quizá conocer un poco más de Wufei, podría ayudar a Duo a entenderlo mejor.  
  
-- Wufei no es lo que piensas – dijo Heero desviando su mirada de Duo. Duo solo lo observo – Cada año, en la aldea de Lang se hacía un festival en el que se formaban parejas de esposos. Sin importar si eran dos hombres o dos mujeres, eso en Lang no importaba. La forma de elegir cónyuge era ganando un duelo. Y Wufei se lo gano a la hija del patriarca de la aldea... - Duo abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar lo que Heero dijo.  
  
-- Eso quiere decir que es un... un... una especie de príncipe? – dijo Duo de forma incrédula llegando hasta la puerta de la cabaña. Heero lo soltó y lo vio fijamente.  
  
-- Si – dijo Heero de forma fría – pero él día de su boda, fue que Traize Khrushrenada elimino a toda la aldea dejándolo solo a él vivo. Ahora Wufei es él último Dragón de Lang. Tiene todos los conocimientos de un noble, por que en su aldea los Chang eran como los nobles de Low.  
  
-- Yo no lo sabía – dijo Duo de forma apesadumbrada comprendiendo la forma de ser de Wufei.  
  
Duo levanto la vista de nuevo para ver el perfil de Heero. Aun tenía que decirle quien era en realidad él, pero no sabía de que forma tratar el tema. Al salir a relucir que el era el príncipe de Maxwell, Heero se enteraría que estaba comprometido con Hilde, la princesa que Wufei decía amar. Y no solo eso. Todos los absurdos impuestos que se cobraban en Low, aparecían firmados por él...  
  
Heero le daría la oportunidad de explicarle que él no tenía nada que ver con eso?...  
  
Era un riesgo que debía correr...  
  
  
  
Havyarms estaba muy cansado después del viaje del reino Schbeiker a Low, pero aun tenía que ir al pueblo a ver a su hermana. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su príncipe Quatre se casara con la princesa Dorothy de Catalonia.  
  
En cuanto hubo entrado al castillo, se reporto con el capitán de su guardia para solicitar permiso para ir a ver a su familia. Debido al magnifico trabajo que había hecho al proteger al príncipe Winner de los ladrones, el permiso no se le fue negado. Pero tenía que estar de regreso esa misma noche para entrar en funciones la mañana siguiente.  
  
Solo unas horas le fueron concedidas, pero era tiempo suficiente para enterarse de lo que tenía que hacer. Su hermana y su cuñado conocían a Wufei, así que ellos debían estar enterados de todo.  
  
Bajo a toda prisa de Heavyarms para entrar a la pequeña choza en la que vivía su hermana con su marido. Después de vivir casi toda su vida con lujos en el palacio, ahora tenía que vivir con lo que su cuñado ganaba al cultivar los campos. El servicio al lado de Traize Khrushrenada no le había dejado más que un brazo faltante y ninguna comodidad.  
  
Pudo escuchar varias voces en el interior y no le fue difícil identificar la voz de su cuñado. Su hermana hablaba de forma algo alarmada y un tercero discutía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.  
  
Las maderas de las paredes dejaban entre ver la figura de alguien que estaba frente a ellos. Necesitaba saber quien estaba con su hermana y cuñado, así que asomo uno de sus ojos por las rendijas de la madera para verlo bien...  
  
Sintió coraje al ver a la persona que estaba con su familia y de forma inmediata tomo una de las flechas que colgaban a su espalda, para preparar su arco y empujo la maltratada puerta de la cocina para entrar y detener al hombre barbado que les había atacado unos días atrás.  
  
Al escuchar el crujir de la madera de la puerta y ver al soldado entrando por la puerta con arco y flecha en mano. El hombre se paro de la mesa viéndolo fijamente, mientras Catherine y Tritón se hacían a un lado.  
  
-- Aléjate de ellos! – dijo apuntando al hombre barbado, quien solo se limito a verlo sin decir nada.  
  
-- No Trowa, baja tu arco – dijo Catherine tocando el brazo de su hermano. Pero Trowa no dejo de ver al hombre.  
  
-- Este hombre nos atacó hace unos días, sus hombres me hirieron y casi me matan. No se que este haciendo aquí, pero he de llevarlo preso para que lo juzguen...  
  
-- No! – dijo Catherine alarmada.  
  
-- Trowa, él es Rashid, capitán del ejercito Maguac de Winner. No pudo haberlos atacado – afirmo Tritón que sostenía a su esposa para que no se atravesara frente a su hermano que aun apuntaba al hombre frente a ellos.  
  
-- Lo reconocerían en cualquier parte. Este hombre iba con los ladrones que nos atacaron...  
  
-- Escucha joven – dijo Rashid – si, hace unos días vimos a su majestad Quatre. Pero no íbamos a atacarlos, lo hicimos por que ustedes nos atacaron primero. Nosotros queremos a su majestad de vuelta en Winner, sano y salvo.  
  
-- Ustedes nos persiguieron y dispararon en mi contra hiriéndome de muerte... - dijo Trowa de forma fría.  
  
-- Pero estas vivo Trowa! – dijo Catherine tratando de suavizar la actitud de su hermano.  
  
-- Puedo apostar, que esta vivo gracias al don de saneamiento que tiene su majestad Quatre, no es verdad?  
  
Trowa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar lo que aquel hombre dijo. De forma pausada e inconsciente se encontró bajando el arco. Como sabía este hombre de uno de los dones de Quatre?  
  
-- No debe sorprenderte que los Maguacs de Winner sepamos de los dones de su majestad – afirmo Rashid tomando asiento al ver que Trowa había bajado su arma y le veía de forma asombrada – la familia Winner, además de tener el don del saneamiento, poseía el don de la empatía. Su majestad Quatre debió heredar el don de su padre, si pudo sanarte y sanar a los dos hombres de su contingente que estaban mal heridos – afirmo Rashid.  
  
-- Como sabe de los hombres del contingente? – pregunto Trowa. Eso había sucedido en el castillo Schbeiker y solo lo sabían él y Quatre, nadie más. Entonces como lo supo Rashid?  
  
-- Wufei Chang nos dijo – afirmo Rashid – la princesa Hilde Schbeiker pudo presenciar una de las curaciones de su majestad Quatre en su castillo. Ella le ha informado al capitán Chang y él nos ha confirmado lo que ya esperábamos: Su majestad Quatre tiene uno de los dones de sus padres.  
  
Trowa movió una de las maltratadas sillas de madera de la mesa de la cocina para sentarse frente al hombre. Haciendo que su hermana y su cuñado suspiraran con alivio y tomaran asiento a la mesa también.  
  
-- Y no es el único don que tiene... necesito saber que esperan que yo haga? – dijo Trowa haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Rashid al comprender que Trowa estaría de su lado.  
  
-- Oh Trowa!, gracias! – dijo Catherine abrazando a su hermano por el cuello con felicidad.  
  
  
  
Los rayos del sol se habían comenzado a ocultar muy pronto dentro del bosque negro. La oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la cabaña solo era interrumpida por el brillo que provocaban las llamas encendidas de la chimenea.  
  
Había un silencio inusual dentro del lugar... un silenció que desde hacía un mes era roto por la incesante charla del trenzado, pero que ahora estaba en total silencio, recostado sobre las mantas viendo al techo... sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Heero estaba sentado sobre la cama, atento a los ruidos que provenían de afuera. Fácilmente podía reconocerlos, eran los cascos de un contingente a caballo. Pero sabiendo que la guerra con Low estaba próxima, debía acostumbrarse a esos sonidos, que serían cada vez más y más frecuentes.  
  
-- Heero... - el sonido de la voz de Duo le hizo voltear a verlo. El trenzado había estado sumido en un mutismo que lo tenía intranquilo. Pero estaba seguro, que aquello que le preocupaba, se lo diría tarde o temprano y esperaba que esta fuera esa ocasión.  
  
-- Si? – pregunto Heero animándolo a que siguiera hablando. Duo no se movió de su lugar, siguió recostado sobre las mantas, con un brazo sobre su cuello y el otro recargado sobre su frente.  
  
-- Crees que soy buena persona? – pregunto Duo levantándose de las mantas para sentarse y verlo fijamente. Heero lo observo a los ojos sin comprender la pregunta.  
  
-- Muy hablador, algo testarudo y quejumbroso, pero si. Si creo que seas buena persona – dijo Heero de forma firme, haciendo que en los labios de Duo, que se habían apretado con disgusto al estar escuchando las palabras de Heero, se formara una pequeña sonrisa cuando le hizo saber que si lo consideraba una buena persona.  
  
-- Crees que yo haría daño de forma deliberada? – volvió a preguntar Duo. Heero entrecerró los ojos. A donde iba con esas preguntas?  
  
-- Estoy seguro de que no lo harías Duo – afirmo – A donde quieres llegar con esas preguntas? – cuestiono Heero intrigado – tienes algo que decirme?  
  
Duo mordió su labio inferior. No cabía duda que Heero era muy suspicaz y se había dado cuenta que busca la forma de decirle algo. Quería que supiera que esas leyes absurdas firmadas por el príncipe Maxwell, no las había puesto en circulación él. Jamás de los jamases les hubiera hecho daño a la gente de su pueblo.  
  
Se paro de las mantas para caminar hasta la cama de Heero sin dejar de verlo. La mirada cobalto del cazador le siguió sin apartarse ni un instante de la esbelta figura del trenzado. Dioses... cuanto daría por tocarlo!...  
  
-- Heero – dijo viéndolo fijamente – aun me falta algo por decirte – dijo de forma queda. Pero el magnifico oído de Heero podría escuchar cualquier susurro que le dijera. Heero solo le observo sin decir nada – El medallón habla de dos cosas – dijo Duo viendo el medallón dividido en dos que colgaba del cuello del cazador.  
  
-- Habla de varias cosas Duo – dijo Heero tomándolo entre sus manos.  
  
-- Por lo menos yo veo dos claramente... - Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido. El no entendía nada del acertijo y Duo decía que veía algo claro en él? – Habla del amor y de sangre real...  
  
-- Y de tocar sin tocar – completo Heero – como puedes tocar algo sin tocarlo realmente?  
  
-- Tu ya lo has hecho Heero! – aseguro Duo sentándose al lado del cazador – has tocado mi corazón...  
  
-- Hn?  
  
Los ojos azules de Heero se clavaron en los violetas de Duo que le observaba fijamente a un paso de distancia de su rostro. Estaba tan cerca del trenzado que hasta su nariz llegaba con intensidad el aroma de su cabello. Podía sentir la respiración de Duo chocando contra la piel de su rostro.  
  
La necesidad de tocarlo se incremento, cuando vio dibujarse una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro del trenzado. Duo sonreía sin preocupación por la maldición que pendía sobre su cabeza. Es que había algo en aquel acertijo que Duo supiera y él no?  
  
"Cuando toques sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor"  
  
Heero se paro de forma brusca de la cama haciendo que Duo lo observara sin entender. Parecía escuchar algo y de forma inmediata se dirigió a tomar su cincho con sus armas que permanecía en el respaldo de la cama.  
  
-- Heero que sucede? – dijo Duo viendo como el cazador se calzaba las botas de forma rápida.  
  
-- Alguien me busca – aseguro Heero dándose prisa en acercarse a la puerta – no salgas de la cabaña, vuelvo en seguida – tomo su capa y cerro la puerta.  
  
Duo suspiro de forma resignada. Había sido su oportunidad de decirle que él era la sangre real de la que quizá hablaba el medallón. Pero por lo menos sabía que Heero lo consideraba una buena persona que no haría daño de forma deliberada. Tenía la firme intención de decirle a Heero quien era esa misma noche, antes de que llegara Wufei y tuvieran que partir.  
  
  
  
Heero podía escuchar una voz que mencionaba su nombre. Decía insistentemente 'señor Yuy'. Podía escucharla aun algo retirada, era la voz de una niña. Una niña a la que conocía bien.  
  
Pero que hacía Niao en el bosque a esas horas?  
  
La niña sabía que entrar de noche al bosque negro era peligroso, y no solo por él. El terreno del bosque era sumamente delicado y árido. Lo que provocaba que las rocas constantemente cayeran de las montañas. Además los animales podrían hacerle daño.  
  
Las palabras que Duo le dijera hacía unos instantes le habían dejado muy intrigado y estaba tan concentrado en su platica que no había prestado atención a la vocecita de la niña llamándolo.  
  
Duo afirmaba que había tocado su corazón... si, esa podía ser una forma de tocar sin tocar algo. Llegar al corazón de una persona, pero... sobre sangre real? Duo era un noble, pero alguien de la realeza?...  
  
Heero se detuvo bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de algo en el medallón... el acertijo solo mencionaba a alguien de sangre real, no precisamente que fuera un rey o un príncipe. Muchos eran los parientes de los reyes y en sus venas debía correr sangre real.  
  
Era Duo!... tenía que ser Duo...  
  
A penas comenzaba a atar los cabos. Duo había mencionado a su primo Quatre, quien se haría cargo de sus tierras. Y Wufei justo mencionaba a un Quatre Winner, el príncipe del reino Winner. Es que Duo era pariente del príncipe Winner? Era el primo de Duo, el príncipe?. Si era así, entonces cual era el título de Duo? Estaba dispuesto el trenzado a renunciar a todas las comodidades que un titulo seguramente le daba?  
  
Si... lo estaba... le había dicho que entregaría sus tierras y regresaría con él. Lo había visto renuente en un principio a hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la cabaña. Pero con forme el tiempo iba pasando, comenzó a tomarles gusto, lo había notado. Ya no era necesario levantarlo echándole agua fría sobre el rostro, ni obligarlo a darle de comer a los animales. El se levantaba solo y lo primero que hacía era atender a los animales que tenían encerrados. Duo había llegado siendo algo débil, pero ahora podía notar lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Podía levantar los sacos de granos con facilidad, cuando antes lo había mandado al suelo el peso. Antes ni siquiera era capas de levantar el hacha y ahora lo hacía con facilidad.  
  
Si... Duo se había adaptado fácilmente a la vida de un cazador.  
  
Podría él adaptarse a la vida de un noble?...  
  
No, era poco probable. Era demasiado reacio y frío, terco, de modales toscos. Duo solía decirle gruñón, ogro y muchas cosas más. Seguramente él no encajaría en la vida social que llevaría Duo en Low.  
  
Pero para que preocuparse por eso. Una vez terminada la guerra, ambos regresarían a la cabaña que ahora compartían y vivirían juntos, sin la maldición que pendía sobre su cabeza. Por que estaba seguro que Duo era la clave para resolverlo... si es que no estaba resuelto ya...  
  
La voz de Niao no se había escuchado más. Seguramente la niña había regresado a su casa. No debía haber sido algo grave para que no llegara hasta la cabaña. Pero si le inquietaba el saber que había ocurrido.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña, necesitaba seguir hablando con Duo y saber si tenía en su árbol genealógico algún rey o príncipe. Pero al darse la vuelta choco contra algo que estaba a su espalda y debido a la oscuridad, y a lo distraído que estaba con sus pensamientos, no lo había visto.  
  
Estiro las manos, que estaban desnudas por haber olvidado sus guantes al salir casi corriendo de la cabaña, y pudo sentir como un temblor se apoderaba de ese pequeño bulto que solo llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura.  
  
Solo se escucho un 'Ay' y sintió como algo se derrumbaba entre sus brazos...  
  
No podía ser posible?, era una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla en la que estaba sumergido. Cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño, pero no estaba soñando. Entre sus brazos estaba ese pequeño cuerpo inanimado, con los ojos cerrados... sin vida.  
  
-- Niao? – cuestiono Heero sacudiendo a la niña entre sus brazos – Niao? – volvió a decir en voz más alta sin respuesta – Niao! – dijo con desesperación sacudiéndola con más violencia – NIAO! – grito haciendo que su voz resonara en el silenció del bosque, mientras la tierra bajos sus pies comenzaba a temblar.  
  
  
  
Tres figuras a caballo se acercaban a los límites del palacio Low de forma lenta, observando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera juntos. Dos se detuvieron, mientras un tercero se giraba a ellos para darles instrucciones.  
  
-- Cuando la luna este en su punto más alto, introdúzcanse por la parte que le señalé al palacio – dijo apuntando la barda que rodeaba el castillo – deben llegar a los establos, no les será difícil encontrarlos. Yo me encargare de llevar al príncipe Winner con ustedes.  
  
-- Le agradezco mucho su cooperación señor Barton – dijo Rashid dando la mano a Trowa – el reino Winner le estará eternamente agradecido.  
  
-- No tiene por que agradecerme nada, yo daría mi vida por su majestad Quatre – dijo dándose la vuelta en Heavyarms para acercarse al camino de la entrada.  
  
-- Lo que hace el amor – dijo Wufei, que estaba a un lado de Rashid con una sonrisa. Rashid sonrió a su vez.  
  
-- Que te lo digan a ti - dijo riendo. Wufei borro su sonrisa para fruncir el entrecejo – pero me altero lo que dijo el arquero – dijo viendo al frente el palacio de Low.  
  
-- Que cosa? Yo llegue muy tarde a la plática – aseguro Wufei.  
  
-- Que su excelencia Traize sabe de un Low vivo y ha mandado buscarlo.  
  
-- Low? – dijo Wufei alterado – el hijo del rey Odin Low esta vivo?  
  
-- No lo sabemos – aseguro Rashid – pero la profecía de Middie One, decía que el bebé Odin Low llegaría para reclamar lo que le pertenece 20 años después de la muerte de su padre. Ya han pasado 20 años de eso y si la profecía es cierta, el bebé debe estar vivo y con 21 años ya.  
  
-- Como hemos de reconocer al rey Low? – pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- Rey Low? – cuestiono Rashid viendo a Wufei sin entender su comentario.  
  
-- Si, rey Low. Ese bebé es el legitimo heredero de todo esto – dijo señalando las tierras en las que estaban – ni el príncipe Maxwell, ni el príncipe Winner heredarían esto, si el príncipe Odin estuviese aquí. Y si esta vivo, todo esto le pertenece!  
  
-- Tienes razón – dijo Rashid regresando su vista al castillo - Y si el niño Low fuese como su padre... esta guerra no se llevaría a cabo... - aseguro el barbado.  
  
-- Y regreso a mi pregunta... como lo reconoceríamos? - volvió a preguntar Wufei viendo a Rashid.  
  
-- "El grito enardecido de la gente le restituirá su poder..." Es todo lo que se...  
  
Wufei suspiro de forma derrotada. Quizá hasta conocía al rey Low, pero no había forma de saber quien era. Por que siempre las palabras de las profecías venían tan rebuscadas?  
  
  
  
Duo cayó al suelo al sentir como este se movía bajo sus pies, era un movimiento oscilatorio continuo y hacía que las cosas sobre la mesa de la cabaña bailaran y vibraran cayendo al suelo por el movimiento y que los frascos en la repisa del cobertizo tras de la cabaña se estrellaran contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos.  
  
Que estaba pasando?...  
  
Se levanto ayudándose de una silla cuando el movimiento seso. Donde estaba Heero? Habría sentido ese extraño movimiento? Duro muy poco y había causado que algunas cosas se cayeran, pero si duraba más tiempo, quizá y hacía que la cabaña se derrumbara por el movimiento continuo de la tierra bajo sus cimientos.  
  
Pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre y no le fue difícil identificar que era la voz de Heero. Corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla y vio como Heero corría hasta él con algo en brazos. La oscuridad de afuera no le permitía distinguir que era lo que Heero llevaba cargando. Así que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.  
  
Heero entro a la carrera a la cabaña y dejo sobre su cama el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Estaba agitado por la carrera y asustado por haber creído por unos instantes que la maldición se había roto... si hubiese sido así, Niao no tendría por que estar muerta ahora.  
  
Giro su rostro para ver a Duo que permanecía de forma silenciosa observando el cuerpo de la niña sobre la cama.  
  
-- Querías una prueba?, aquí esta tu prueba! – dijo Heero apuntando el cuerpo de la niña en la cama.  
  
Se veía tan serena, como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero podía percatarse de la palidez de su piel antes morena por el sol. Sus cabellos negros desparramados sobre la cama, habían dejado de brillar con vida. Y su corazón no latía... por eso la palidez en su rostro, por que la sangre no circulaba por sus venas.  
  
-- Duo? – cuestiono Heero viendo el semblante del trenzado, parecía haber caído en un trance al ver a la niña en la cama sin moverse – debes regresarla... fue un accidente – dijo Heero con voz queda.  
  
Pero Duo no se movió de su lugar, solo movió sus ojos para centrarlos sobre la figura de Heero que parecía estar sumamente tensa.  
  
-- Duo? – cuestiono de nuevo Heero sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Al ver que Duo no parecía reaccionar, camino a toda prisa hasta la mesa para buscar sus guantes. Los encontró en el suelo, junto a varias de las vasijas de barro hechas pedazos. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de averiguar que había pasado, necesitaba que Duo reaccionara. Estaba seguro que él podría regresar a Niao a la vida.  
  
Se puso los guantes a la carrera y tomo a Duo por el brazo arrastrándolo hasta la orilla de la cama.  
  
-- Se que puedes hacerlo Duo – dijo señalando a la niña – inténtalo, despiértala...  
  
-- No puedo Heero! – dijo Duo despertando de lo que creía era un sueño. Heero se giro para verlo a los ojos de forma fría frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-- Claro que puedes, concéntrate, dijiste que si tenías ese don de regresar a los muertos, era para ayudarme. Entonces Duo... - dijo cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza – ayúdame... no quiero llevar en mi conciencia la muerte de una niña inocente... por los dioses Duo, ayúdame...  
  
-- Yo... yo... - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa sin saber que hacer o como hacerlo. El día de la tormenta, estaba desesperado por hacer que Heero reaccionara, que no se había fijado en que tanto hacía o decía. O que era lo que había a los alrededores.  
  
Giro su vista de Heero a la niña que seguía sobre la cama. Su mirada violeta comenzó a recorrerla, tratado de recordar que había hecho cuando saco a Heero del río. Estaba oscuro, solo los rayos iluminaban el lugar y el agua caía con fuerza.  
  
Pero por que ahora todo se volvía a oscurecer? A caso la chimenea se había apagado?...  
  
Pudo ver como esa oscuridad poco a poco iba cubriendo el cuerpo de Niao, sumergiéndola en él. Con desesperación tomo el cuerpo de la niña y la recargo en su pecho protegiéndola con sus brazos.  
  
-- Nooo! – dijo Duo cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la pequeña a su pecho.  
  
Heero no entendió esa reacción de Duo. Por que había abrazado el cuerpo de la niña a su pecho y por que parecía asustado?. El no veía nada en aquella habitación y la luz de la chimenea le permitía ver todo claramente. Pero no iba a interrumpir nada... quizá era la forma en la que trabajaba un Shinigami...  
  
"Suéltala... ella es mía"  
  
Duo abrió los ojos al escuchar algo como si fuera un eco, pero no iba a soltar a la pequeña. Aquella oscuridad que quería envolverla, comenzó a tomar la forma de una sombra ante sus ojos. Pero la sombra no se acercaba a él, parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo.  
  
-- No voy a entregártela... - dijo Duo ante el asombro de Heero. Con quien estaba hablando el trenzado  
  
"Ella me pertenece... debe venir conmigo..." – volvió a escuchar Duo aquel eco en su cabeza. Era como si la sombra le estuviera hablando. Pero no le veía ningún rostro, solo era un pedazo de nada.  
  
-- No, no te pertenece... ella se quedara aquí, conmigo... - replico Duo viendo fijamente aquel trozo de nada.  
  
"Ella esta muerta... "  
  
-- Fue un accidente! – gritó Duo a la nada – solo es una niña!... – Heero observaba como Duo parecía discutir con alguien. Pero frente a él no había nada.  
  
"Shinigami, no debes hacer gala de tus dones. Ya me has arrebatado a dos personas, no dejare que me quites otra más. La niña se viene conmigo, no vas a regresarla!" – pareció decir la sombra con enfado. Duo frunció el entrecejo, a que se refería con que le había arrebatado a dos personas?  
  
-- Yo no te he arrebatado a nadie... - dijo Duo de repente.  
  
"Oh, claro que si. Me quitaste al arquero primero y después al cazador..."  
  
-- A quien?... – cuestiono Duo con sorpresa  
  
"A Trowa Barton y a Heero Yuy..."  
  
-- No es verdad, Trowa no estaba conmigo... solo Heero... - Duo parecía sorprendido, pero no soltaba a Niao.  
  
"No, el arquero no estaba contigo... pero le pasaste tu don a alguien de tu sangre para que lo reviviera. Pero ese regreso cuenta como tuyo..."  
  
"Ningún Shinigami me desafía despertando a más de dos personas en un mes. Solo el rey puede hacerlo... solo el líder natural de los Shinigamis puede despertar a alguien sin pedirme autorización..."  
  
-- En ese caso puedo despertar a cuantos quiera! – dijo Duo viendo la sombra con el ceño fruncido – Si he despertado a Trowa y he despertado a Heero sin tu autorización, entonces yo soy el líder!...  
  
La sombra pareció temblar ante las palabras de Duo y sin esperar ninguna palabra más, Duo dejo el cuerpo de Niao sobre la cama y tomo las manos de la niña entre las suyas. Su mirada se suavizó un poco y con voz calmada dijo:  
  
-- Regresa con nosotros Niao!...  
  
La sombra se desvaneció dejando ver la iluminación de la cabaña y con un sobresalto, Niao abrió los ojos asustada, poniéndose abruptamente de pie en la cama.  
  
-- El ángel de ojos de lila! – dijo la niña viendo fijamente a Duo que sonreía.  
  
Heero sintió que una paz cubría su corazón al ver a Niao bien y con vida. En realidad Duo era un Shinigami y podría remediar esa desdicha y culpabilidad cuando por accidente sus manos cobraban la vida de un inocente.  
  
-- No sabes... cuanto te lo agradezco... Duo - dijo Heero cayendo hincado a un lado de la cama.  
  
-- Heero! – dijo Duo desviando su atención de Niao al cazador. Se veía tan cansado... - estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación tomando a Heero por los hombros.  
  
-- Estoy mejor que nunca Duo – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Duo sonrió – ahora dime que haces a estas horas en el bosque Niao? – dijo incorporándose para sentarse a un lado de la niña. Niao volteo a verlo.  
  
-- La señorita Noin me pidió que viniera a verlo. Hay una mujer bonita con ella que me pidió le trajera una nota – pero al momento de buscar la nota que había metido en el cinto que amarraba a su vestido, esta no estaba – Hay No!, se me ha de haber caído! – dijo con preocupación la niña.  
  
-- Y no recuerdas que decía la nota? – pregunto Duo, pero la pequeña negó con la cabeza de forma apesadumbrada.  
  
-- No te preocupes, mañana temprano iremos a ver a Noin para saber que quiere la mujer que esta con ella – aseguro Heero – ahora es mejor que duermas un poco, mañana nos iremos temprano a dejarte con tu hermana.  
  
-- No! – dijo Niao asustada – mi hermana no sabe que vine y va a estar muy preocupada si no llego... tengo que llegar a casa!  
  
-- Es muy noche... - trato de convencerla Heero, pero Niao solo sacudía su cabeza en negativa.  
  
-- Acompañémosla a su casa Heero, su hermana esta embarazada y puede hacerle daño no ver a su hermanita – dijo Duo con una sonrisa. Quizá mientras regresaban de dejar a la niña, podría decirle quien era realmente.  
  
Heero asintió, como negarse a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban? Pero había algo que le inquietaba. Duo había dicho que él era el líder y podía despertar a cuantos quisiera. Líder de que? De los Shinigamis?...  
  
  
  
Bajo las luces de las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del palacio, la figura de un hombre alto cruzaba los corredores para llegar a aquella habitación en lo alto de la torre, mientras su capa, de un fino material brillante, se movía orgullosa con forme sus pasos.  
  
Había herido a Lady One con sus propias manos al tratar de obtener de ella la información sobre el heredero de Low. No había podido controlar su poder y había quemado sus brazos sin quererlo realmente. Pero esa mujer no le había dicho nada... realmente no lo sabría?. Durante años deposito su confianza en ella y ella nunca le había defraudado. Esos años de servidumbre eran los que ahora guiaban sus pasos a esa habitación que permanecía custodiada por un guardia, para pedirle disculpas. Y si las heridas eran tan graves, como estaba seguro lo eran, le pediría a Quatre que le curara. Quizá tendría que revelarle al rubio sus dones, pero valía la pena, con tal de tener de nuevo a Lady de su lado.  
  
El guardia que custodiaba la habitación adopto la postura de firmes al estar delante de su excelencia Traize y él solo inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo sin dirigirle unas palabras al hombre.  
  
Cuando iba a empujar la puerta, escucho como varios caballos entraban a los patios de palacio y se asomo desde lo alto para tratar de distinguir de quien se trataba. Quizá Miliardo regresaba ya a palacio con Duo y la persona con la que estaba. O quizá traían noticias del Heredero... ese solo pensamiento le hizo abandonar la idea de entrar en la habitación de Lady y salió a toda prisa para llegar hasta los patios de palacio con aquellos hombres que llegaban al galope.  
  
A penas iba a medio camino cuando uno de los soldados lo intercepto. Le traía noticias de los hombres que habían llegado.  
  
-- Su excelencia, el señor Ralph acaba de llegar y dice que tiene algo urgente que tratar con usted – dijo el soldado siguiendo a Traize en su carrera por bajar.  
  
-- En seguida lo atiendo, gracias soldado – dijo Traize siguiendo con su paso. Sabía que si alguien llegaba a esas horas, cuando la luna estaba casi en lo más alto, es que había noticias importantes aguardando. Si Ralph había llegado a esas horas, algo muy importante había pasado. Habría encontrado a Wufei Chang?  
  
  
  
Trowa caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones de los príncipes, ocultándose de cuantos guardias pudieran verlo. No llevaba ninguna antorcha entre sus manos, por que no le tocaba guardia y si alguien le veía, podría meterse en problemas al tratar de explicar lo que hacía cerca de la habitación del príncipe Winner.  
  
Vio como la luz de una antorcha se acercaba y se oculto detrás de una de las columnas. Cuando vio que la luz se perdió de vista, siguió su camino hasta esa habitación en el segundo piso... la habitación de Quatre.  
  
Recargándose en la pared para ver de frente si alguien se acercaba, dejo deslizar su mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta del rubio. Sabía bien que Quatre no era de los que cerraba su puerta con cerrojo, por lo que esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción. Suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. La empujo y entro de forma silenciosa, cerrando detrás suyo.  
  
Recorrió con la vista la habitación buscando a Quatre. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana abierta, agitando las cortinas con suavidad. Aun faltaba un poco para que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto, pero quería que Quatre estuviera listo. Rashid y Wufei hablarían con él esa noche. Tenían planeado sacarlo del palacio al siguiente día por que el ataque sería la siguiente noche, cuando los Shinigamis hubieran llegado a Low en compañía de los aliados.  
  
Camino de forma silenciosa hasta la cama de su majestad. Tratando a toda costa de hacer que su corazón dejara de latir de forma tan apresurada. Debía controlarse... había viajado todo el camino de Schbeiker a Low con el corazón oprimido debido al pensamiento de la boda con la princesa de Catalonia. Necesitando con todas sus fuerzas el toque de su piel... el sabor de sus labios... No podía olvidar que apenas la noche anterior había estado entre sus brazos y se habían entregado mutuamente.  
  
Sintió como un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver la figura de Quatre sobre la cama, estaba descubierto debido al movimiento del sueño. O quizá a alguna pesadilla o a las sensaciones que su Don le demandaba.  
  
Estiro la mano sintiendo que temblaba, para tratar de despertarlo. Pero su impulso fue más fuerte y en lugar de agitarlo por el hombro, dejo que su mano se deslizara suavemente por su blanca mejilla.  
  
Quatre abrió los ojos al sentir la calidez de una caricia sobre su rostro y se topo de lleno con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a Trowa inclinado sobre su rostro dejando deslizar sus dedos sobre su mejilla.  
  
De forma instintiva levanto sus brazos para atraer al arquero a su cuerpo para depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Trowa cerró los ojos ante el contacto dejando deslizar sus brazos por la espalda del rubio para abrazarlo a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso. Quatre entreabrió los labios para dejar que la lengua de Trowa se adentrara en ella, saboreando con delicadeza el dulce sabor de su boca.  
  
Toda la tarde había estado esperando este momento, pero cuando había salido a buscarlo una vez que se hubo desecho de Dorothy, se topo con la noticia de que había salido a ver a su familia. Pensó que no lo vería por el resto del día y vaya sorpresa se llevaba al verlo en su habitación, disfrutando de un beso que había estado deseando todo el día...  
  
Ambos se separaron respirando de forma agitada cuando se hizo necesario el aire. Quatre sonrió de nuevo de forma luminosa y se incorporó en la cama haciendo que Trowa se sentara frente a él.  
  
-- Pensé que te vería hasta mañana – dijo Quatre con una sonrisa. Pero la seriedad de Trowa le inquieto en ese momento. El arquero había bajado la vista y solo sostenía su mano sin animarse a verlo. No quería usar su don con él, prefería que el le dijera aquello que le abrumaba – Trowa?, que sucede? – pregunto por fin el rubio. Trowa levanto la vista para verlo fijamente, tenía que decirle lo que iba a pasar la siguiente noche.  
  
-- Van a tomar Low pasado mañana – dijo Trowa, Quatre soltó la mano de Trowa y la coloco sobre su pecho, sintiendo el dolor que el corazón de Trowa emanaba – tienes que salir de aquí...  
  
-- Y tu? – dijo Quatre viéndolo fijamente – que harás tu? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
  
-- Voy a quedarme... voy a ser quien les abra las puertas para que entren. Han prometido no dañar a Dorothy ni a la servidumbre de Low. Pero quieren que tú salgas...  
  
-- Trowa... - dijo Quatre suspirando, tomando una decisión – no voy a irme sin ti...  
  
Trowa observo la decisión en los ojos de su príncipe y lo amo más por eso. Pero a él le importaba la seguridad de Quatre, si Quatre estaba seguro lejos de Low, él podría actuar con mayor libertad.  
  
Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, se acerco hasta el blanco rostro del rubio para depositar un beso sobre sus sonrosados labios. Tenía que convencerlo de salir de Low y si no salía por voluntad propia... iba a tener que sacarlo a la fuerza...  
  
-- Estaré más tranquilo si sales de Low mañana mismo – dijo Trowa en un susurro hablando al oído de Quatre – Esta noche hablaran contigo dos personas. Una es Rashid, capitán del ejército Maguac de Winner y el otro ya lo conoces, es el cazador que vimos en el bosque: Wufei Chang.  
  
-- Pero Trowa... - dijo Quatre separándose para verlo a los ojos. Pero los ojos de Trowa no mostraban ninguna clase de emoción. Estaba decidido a sacarlo de Low y podía verlo sin necesidad de usar su Don. – Esta bien, saldré de Low – dijo Quatre de forma resignada – en que momento voy a ver a esas personas?  
  
-- Ahora mismo – dijo Trowa desviando su vista y viendo como la luna se elevaba en su punto más alto...  
  
  
  
Duo llevaba a Niao en su caballo protegiéndola del frío de la noche con la capa negra que Heero le había dado, el cazador no podía llevarla por el temor a que la niña fuera a volver a tocarlo. Ambos cabalgaban rumbo al pueblo de forma tranquila y silenciosa. Todo el trayecto, Duo se la había pasado bostezando y cabeceando, lo que provocaba en Heero una enorme tensión al estarlo despertando a cada rato.  
  
Una vez que hubieron dejado a la niña en su choza. Heero había pasado por enfrente de la casa de Noin para ver si estaba despierta. Pero al ver todo a oscuras, asumió que la mujer dormía. Así que no debía haber sido algo urgente lo que le mandaba decir en aquella nota. Aun que era de extrañarse que alguien del pueblo le hubiera escrito algo, la gran mayoría de los aldeanos no sabía leer y escribir. Por lo que intuía que la nota pudiera ser de la mujer que estaba con Noin. Quien sería esa persona?  
  
Duo no sabía por que se sentía tan cansado y hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero le estaba causando muchos problemas el hacerlo. Si Heero no lo estuviera llamando cada cierto tiempo, seguramente se quedaría dormido sobre Shinigami.  
  
Había pensado que en el camino de regreso podría hablar con Heero, pero debido a su cansancio, le costaba trabajo hilar las palabras correctas para decirle quien era. Su cansancio estaría ligado a lo que había hecho con Niao? Y que era eso que dijo la sombra sobre que había pasado su Don a alguien de su sangre para regresar a una persona? Es que acaso, aquella noche de luna que soñó con Quatre, había hecho lo que dijo la sombra?  
  
-- Duo... - las palabras de Heero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y con un bostezo, volteo a verlo.  
  
-- Mmm Heero? – pregunto con voz cansada. Heero solo le observo, tenía muchas dudas de lo que había pasado.  
  
-- Con quien hablabas en la habitación? – pregunto Heero siguiendo a Duo, ya que si el trenzado volvía a cabecear, él trataría de detenerlo. Duo se giro solo un poco para verlo sin comprender la pregunta.  
  
-- No la viste? – pregunto intrigado, pero Heero solo lo observo sin decir nada – no viste la sombra que me decía que dejara a Niao?  
  
-- Duo... en la habitación solo estábamos tu, yo y Niao, nadie más – afirmo Heero.  
  
-- Pero es que... yo la vi tan clara!, era una sombra que simulaba el cuerpo de una persona y me estaba hablando... - dijo Duo sin comprender para después detener el caballo y girarse para ver a Heero – Tu sabías que los Shinigamis solo pueden regresar a dos personas al mes? – Heero negro con la cabeza – la sombra aseguro que yo ya había regresado a dos y que con Niao serían tres...  
  
-- A mi es seguro, pero quien fue la otra persona? – pregunto Heero reanudando la marcha a caballo.  
  
-- A Trowa... - dijo Duo sin pensar.  
  
-- Trowa... Barton? – pregunto Heero, Duo solo asintió volviendo a bostezar – el mismo Trowa Barton que estaba con el príncipe Winner? – Duo parpadeo con sorpresa, esta era la oportunidad de decirle a Heero que él era el príncipe Maxwell.  
  
-- Si... Trowa es mi mejor amigo en casa y Quatre es...  
  
-- Tu primo – completo Heero – tu primo es el príncipe Winner. Eso quiere decir que por tus vena corre sangre real... - Heero estaba atando cabos muy rápido, solo le faltaba deducir que él era el príncipe Maxwell, en cualquier momento lo haría, pero quería ser él quien se lo dijera, antes de que fuera a pensar que lo había engañado.  
  
-- Más que eso Heero – dijo Duo bajando la vista – yo soy...  
  
Pero Heero levanto el brazo impidiendo que Duo dijera nada más. Volvía a escuchar algo y de nuevo impedía que Duo le dijera quien era en realidad.  
  
-- Y ahora que sucede? – dijo Duo apesadumbrado, esta vez había estado más cerca de decirle.  
  
-- Hay personas en la cabaña – dijo Heero entrecerrando los ojos. Alcanzaba a distinguirlos y podía escucharlos.  
  
-- Debe ser Wufei...  
  
-- No... hablan de llevarse los caballos del establo, saben que hay un cazador clandestino... son mercenarios...  
  
-- Mer... cenarios? – pregunto Duo sorprendido. Sabía que había hombres así en el ejercito Low, eran los que su tío contrataba para hacer cierto tipo de trabajos. A caso su tío lo había mandado buscar con esos hombres? No!, no podía permitir que esos hombres lo regresaran a Low!.  
  
-- Vamos Duo, hay que evitar que se lleven nuestras cosas – dijo Heero encajando los talones sobre Zero – solo son cinco, podremos defenderlas...  
  
-- Maldición Heero!, por que siempre nos interrumpen cuando quiero decirte algo importante? – dijo Duo encajando también los talones en Shinigami. Heero escucho claramente las palabras de Duo y volteo a verlo.  
  
-- Ya habrá tiempo Duo, ahora toma mi espada – dijo lanzándola al trenzado sin detener el caballo. Duo la pesco en el aire – yo defenderé con arco y flecha.  
  
  
  
Ralph entro siguiendo a Traize hasta la habitación que solía usar como despacho. Le había comentado en cuanto estuvo frente a él, que tenía buenas, malas, peores y aun peores noticias que darle. Traize de forma inmediata lo condujo hasta la habitación que usaba como despacho que en esos momentos se encontraba por completo a oscuras.  
  
Ralph se quedo en medio de la oscuridad, esperando a que alguien llegara con algún fuego a encender el resto de las antorchas para que iluminaran el cuarto. Pero se sorprendió enormemente al percatarse que su excelencia Traize, con un ligero toque de sus manos, estaba encendiendo cada una de las antorchas que rodeaban las paredes de la habitación.  
  
-- Por que esa cara de susto mi amigo? – pregunto Traize, llegando hasta su escritorio, al ver el rostro de Ralph, que no parecía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acabañaban de ver.  
  
-- Creí... creí... que el que alguien pudiera ser capaz de encender un fuego con sus manos solo era un cuento de hadas para los niños... - dijo Ralph sin animarse a sentarse frente a Traize. Traize soltó la carcajada ante las palabras del caza recompensas.  
  
-- Quizá las hadas realmente existen – dijo Traize sonriendo – o puede ser que usted sea aun un niño – volvió a reír – pero dejémonos de cuentos de hadas y dígame que son esas noticias que me trae. He estado esperando su información desde hace tiempo. – dijo Traize indicándole a Ralph que se sentara.  
  
-- Si, tiene razón – dijo Ralph acomodándose en la silla, a él que le importaban los dones de ese hombre. Solo iba a llevarle información y se marcharía una vez que recibiera su recompensa – Como le dije en cuanto llegue. Tengo buenas noticias, malas noticias, peores y mucho peores.  
  
-- Pues deje de dar rodeos y dígamelas de una vez! – dijo Traize alzando la voz. Ralph solo apretó las manos sobre los descansos de la silla.  
  
-- La buena noticia es que Wufei Chang esta aquí, en Low – dijo Ralph. Traize se levanto de su escritorio de forma jubilosa. Esa si era una magnifica notician – lo hemos seguido hasta aquí.  
  
-- Esta seguro que era Wufei Chang? – pregunto Traize dando vuelta en el espacio entre el escritorio y la ventana. Se veía realmente dichoso de haberlo encontrado.  
  
-- Totalmente. Por la descripción que me dio de él, los rasgos coinciden. Aun usa el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, tiene los ojos rasgados y sería muy difícil ver el tatuaje en su espalda. Pero he podido escuchar que le llamaban por el nombre de Wufei. Así que estoy totalmente seguro – dijo Ralph prestando atención a los movimientos de Traize.  
  
-- Perfecto, parece que Wufei Chang ha venido directamente a la boca del lobo...  
  
-- Si, pero la presencia de Chang en Low, me lleva a la mala noticia – dijo Ralph haciendo que Traize volteara bruscamente a verlo – como usted sabrá hay rebeldes que quieren derrocarlo – dijo Ralph viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Traize – y Wufei Chang es el encargado de llevar mensajes y armas a los ejércitos apostados en lugares estratégicos. En el campo es conocido como el capitán Wufei Chang – afirmo Ralph.  
  
-- Me lo temía – dijo Traize apretando los puños sobre el escritorio – sabía que ese niño tomaría venganza tarde o temprano. Y veo que esta tratando de hacerlo...  
  
-- Y esto me lleva a las peores... - dijo Ralph volviendo a captar la atención de Traize – Esta misma tarde Wufei Chang se ha encontrado con dos personas en Low que comandan los ejércitos.  
  
-- En Low? – dijo Traize extrañado – en el pueblo? – Ralph asintió.  
  
-- Para ser más precisos en casa de Tritón Bloom...  
  
-- Tritón Bloom? – dijo Traize tratando de hacer memoria sobando su barbilla con su dedo pulgar – ese nombre me suena de algún lado.  
  
-- Tritón Bloom es el esposo de Catherine Bloom, antes Catherine Barton... - informo Ralph.  
  
-- Barton!, por supuesto, ella es la hermana de Trowa!, uno de nuestros arqueros...  
  
-- Y esta tarde, Trowa Barton se ha reunido con Wufei Chang y Rashid de Winner en casa de Tritón Bloom... - los ojos de Traize centellaron al conocer la noticia. Trowa Barton, el chiquillo que se había criado con sus sobrinos estaba metido en la rebelión? Eso tenía un nombre...  
  
-- Traición! – grito Traize dejando caer sus puños con fuerza sobre el escritorio, haciendo que el sonido sordo de la madera al ser golpeada, se escuchara por toda la habitación.  
  
-- Yo no se que dijeron su excelencia, pero si le recomendaría que pusiera una vigilancia a ese arquero. Por que las aun peores noticias, es que van a atacar Low...  
  
-- QUE!!! – grito Traize con sorpresa.  
  
-- Wufei de la aldea de Lang, el rey Schbeiker, los Maguacs de Winner, Victoria del norte, Edwards del sureste, Luxemburgo y Córcega del sur... se han puesto de acuerdo para atacar y tomar Low – aseguro de nuevo Ralph.  
  
-- Como sabes todo esto? – pregunto Traize. Como estar seguro que lo que decía Ralph era cierto? Quien le decía que no era toda una trampa de esos enemigos para hacerlo caer?  
  
-- Estando cerca de Schbeiker, siguiendo la pista de Chang, hemos interceptado a un mensajero que iba a los límites de Low. Después de torturarlo un rato, nos ha confesado todo el plan...  
  
-- Donde esta ese mensajero? – pregunto Traize – lo traen con ustedes?  
  
-- Si su excelencia, lo he hecho encerrar en las mazmorras por si usted quería verle e interrogarlo.  
  
-- Buen trabajo! – dijo Traize sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que abría el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba tres bolsas con oro – toma tu recompensa – dijo dejando las bolsas cerca de Ralph, este las observo extrañado. Solo le debía dos bolsas, no tres. Y no le gustaba recibir paga de más.  
  
-- Creo que se equivoco su excelencia, me esta dando una bolsa extra – dijo Rajph tendiendo la bolsa sobrante a Traize. Traize sonrió ante el gesto.  
  
-- Me has dado más información de la que esperaba, incluso me has traído a alguien que puede darnos datos sobre la rebelión en mi contra. Te merecer cada una de esas monedas de oro. Y yo pago bien a los que me sirven – dijo Traize caminando para salir de la habitación indicándole a Ralph que lo siguiera.  
  
-- Ya sabe su excelencia, cuando se le ofrezca puede contactarme – dijo Ralph sonriendo, siguiendo al hombre por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.  
  
-- Tenga por seguro que lo buscare, quizá más pronto de lo que se imagina – dijo Traize sonriendo de forma maliciosa al recordar que esperaba noticias del Heredero de Low, pero no quería revelarle nada al caza recompensas, hasta que Miliardo y sus soldados regresaran al castillo.  
  
Una vez se hubo retirado Ralph, se dirigía a las mazmorras para obtener del mensajero los datos que necesitaba para aniquilar a esos ejércitos que estaban en su contra... así que Schbeiker estaba por declararle la guerra? Eso le hizo reír, era suicidio seguro. Pero si actuaba en conjunto con otros reinos, tenía la posibilidad, remota, pero al fin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Schbeiker tenía en sus ejércitos a magníficos arqueros, producto del entrenamiento al que sometían a todos en su reino desde muy niños. La propia princesa tiraba mejor que muchos de los arqueros de Low. Como le gustaría tener al rey Schbeiker de su lado de nuevo, pero para eso debía tener a Duo, para hacer valer el compromiso con la princesa. Por desgracia, había dado ordenes a los soldados de que si tenían la oportunidad, mataran a su sobrino y trajeran solo a la persona que le acompañaba. Sobre él caería la culpa de la muerte del príncipe Maxwell...  
  
Había llegado a penas a los escalones del primer piso, cuando pudo apreciar cuatro figuras que corrían bajo la luz de la luna. Ninguno llevaba antorcha encendida, por lo que no podrían ser guardias. Permaneció oculto tras la columna viendo que tanto hacían esas figuras.  
  
Dos de ellas, habían saltado la barda para escapar de palacio y las otras dos se dirigían hacía las escaleras del segundo piso. Al pasar bajo la luz de una de las antorchas, no le fue difícil distinguir la figura de Quatre y la otra era la de Trowa. Entonces las personas que saltaron la barda, quienes eran?  
  
Camino de forma silenciosa detrás de ellos dos para saber de que tanto hablaban. Pudo escuchar la voz de Quatre diciendo algo de una toma y de un escape. Al acercase un poco más, no le fue difícil saber de que hablaban. Hablaban de la toma de Low... Quatre estaba con ellos... y Trowa le iba a traicionar.  
  
La furia creció dentro de su pecho al saber que su propia sangre iba a traicionarle y que uno de los soldados a los que consideraba su fiel aliado, iba a ser quien abriera las puertas del castillo dentro de dos noches.  
  
Pues que mal les iba a salir todo!!... iba a tenderles una trampa!!...  
  
Se dio la vuelta para regresar al primer piso, mientras Trowa y Quatre se despedían en la puerta del príncipe Winner.  
  
-- No quiero que te preocupes por mi Quatre – afirmo Trowa viendo fijamente al rubio – ya todo esta planeado. Deberás salir mañana al medio día. No esperes por mí, yo deberé quedarme.  
  
-- Mantendré mi lazo contigo – dijo Quatre de forma firme – quiero saber como te encuentras...  
  
-- No lo hagas... estaré bien, te lo prometo...  
  
-- Como digas Trowa – dijo Quatre abrazando al arquero para después separarse y cerrar la puerta. Tenían un muy mal presentimiento de todo. Había visto a Rashid y se sorprendió al saber que era el mismo que les había atacado cuando iba camino a Schbeiker, pero al saber los motivos reales, lo comprendió. Solo lo querían de vuelta en Winner. La gente se moría por que no había quien pudiera sanarles y él tenía el don para curarlos... por que su tío había matado a tanta gente en el pasado? Por que?  
  
Trowa se dio prisa en bajar las escaleras, tenía que llegar hasta su habitación. Se asomaba por todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Y suspiro aliviado cuando se vio bajando los escalones que le llevarían al piso donde estaban las habitaciones de los soldados.  
  
Empujo la puerta de su cuarto y de detuvo de golpe al ver a su excelencia Traize con dos soldados a los lados viéndolo fijamente. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y de reojo vio a un tercero que franqueaba la puerta impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-- Arréstenlo! – dijo Traize apuntándole.  
  
El guardia a su espalda retiro el cuchillo que aun pendía del cincho que traía sujeto a su cintura, mientras otro de los guardias se encargaba de atarle las manos a la espalda. Trowa solo observo sin decir nada los ojos azules de Traize. Cual era el motivo de su arresto? A caso lo había visto hablar con Quatre o despedirse de él?  
  
Pero el tercero de los guardias, su propio capitán, se encargaba de decirle los motivos de su arresto.  
  
-- Soldado Trowa Barton, es acusado de conspirar en contra del gobierno de si excelencia Traize y del príncipe Maxwell, al haber sido sorprendido hablando con los rebeldes Wufei Chang y Rashid de Winner...  
  
Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron con sorpresa al saber los motivos de su arresto... eso implicaba a su hermana y a su cuñado... además de Quatre!!...  
  
  
  
Cinco hombres dentro de la cabaña de Heero registraban todo buscando principalmente oro. Pero se habían desilusionado al no encontrar nada.  
  
-- Que encontraste? – pregunto uno de ellos que venía del cobertizo de atrás.  
  
-- Solo hierbas y este libro rojo – dijo mostrando el grueso libro que traía entre sus manos – aquí no hay nada de oro o joyas. Solo hierbas que huelen a rayos y los animales del establo... debe ser un cazador clandestino, por que tampoco hay flechas rojas.  
  
-- No – dijo el hombre en el marco de la puerta de forma pensativa – es un brujo y este libro, es su libro de hechizos – dijo de forma segura haciendo que el hombre que sostenía el libro lo soltara de forma asustada – torpe! – dijo agachándose a tomar el libro – nos llevaremos el libro con nosotros, debe valer unas 10 monedas y también nos llevaremos los hermosos caballos salvajes...  
  
Una flecha que surco el aire se encajo en el marco de la puerta haciéndolo sacar su espada con rapidez al tiempo en que volteaba para todos lados tratando de ver, en la oscuridad, quien le atacaba.  
  
-- Quien es? – pregunto en voz alta, mientras el resto de los hombres se acercaban arco y fecha en mano tres de ellos y espada en mano el restante.  
  
-- Dejen todo en su lugar...  
  
La figura joven y esbelta de un hombre a caballo, vestido de cazador, sosteniendo entre sus manos un arco y flecha les hizo detenerse por unos segundos. Pero uno de ellos lanzo la flecha de su arco sobre el cuerpo de Heero. El fino oído del cazador le permitió escuchar el aire al romperse y pudo esquivar la flecha con facilidad ante el asombro del hombre que pensaba lo mataría con su flecha.  
  
-- Márchense y evítense problemas – dijo Heero de forma fría, viendo a los cinco hombres.  
  
-- Marcharnos? – dijo el más alto de los cinco, quien parecía ser el líder – tu solo eres uno, nosotros somos más...  
  
-- El no esta solo... - dijo una segunda voz a las espaldas de Heero. Pero debido a la oscuridad y a que su caballo era del mismo color que la noche, los hombres no habían podido ver a la persona que estaba a su costado espada en mano. Sus ropas oscuras le habían permitido ocultarse de sus vistas y ahora solo veían dos pares de ojos, uno de su caballo y el otro de él, sobresaliendo entre la oscuridad.  
  
-- Dos contra cinco, aun así tenemos ventaja – dijo el líder de forma valiente – uno de nosotros podrá llegar hasta ustedes!...  
  
Y con un grito comenzó a correr hasta donde estaban Heero y Duo aun en sus caballos, Heero salto de Zero para lanzar su flecha que de forma certera hizo que la espada del más alto volara por los aires y cayera a sus pies. Dos hombres desde su lugar comenzaron a lanzar a la oscuridad tratando de darle a Shinigami sin lograrlo. Duo comenzó a reír al tiempo en que bajaba de su yegua y la mandaba lejos de las flechas para salir detrás de los hombres de arco y cortarlos con el filo de la espada dejándolo sin armas.  
  
Duo comenzó a pelear entonces con el hombre que aun tenía una espada. Atacaba y se defendía de forma maestra, mientras Heero lanzaba un par de cuchillos al hombre que aun tenía un arco en sus manos y le inmovilizaba las manos a un árbol.  
  
Todo estaba ganado, los hombres habían salido corriendo, pero pudo escuchar como un contingente de cascos de caballos se acercaba peligrosamente. Pudo distinguir entre las ramas las luces de las antorchas. Esto aun no acababa...  
  
Duo hizo volar por los aires la espada de su oponente y sonrió al ver al hombre hincado a sus pies pidiendo clemencia. Pero cuando volteo para ver a Heero vio como este se arrancaba los guantes de las manos y tomaba la espada que momentos antes Duo le había quitado al hombre con quien luchaba.  
  
-- Déjalo Duo – dijo Heero al ver que el hombre sangraba de brazo derecho y le sería muy difícil sostener una espada o un arco – aquí vienen más. Hay que detener a sus caballos, tu puedes hacerlo – dijo Heero viendo como las antorchas se acercaban cada vez más.  
  
Duo solo observo como los caballos se acercaban a ellos a paso rápido, pudo contarlos, eran siete jinetes... pero como detener a tantos caballos? Por su memoria cruzo la imagen de Miliardo pidiéndole que detuviera su caballo solo ordenándolo en voz alta.  
  
-- Deténganse! – grito Duo en medio de la oscuridad. Y Heero pudo observar como las antorchas se detenían, pero a una distancia más corta.  
  
Al ver que sus caballos no se movían, unos cuantos hombres comenzaron a correr antorchas en mano. No había más que hacer, solo luchar por sus vidas. Esos hombres no eran buenos...  
  
Duo parpadeo al verlos de cerca, eran soldados de Low, podía reconocer el uniforme, uniforme que no llevaban los cinco hombres con quienes habían peleado momentos antes. Pero algunos de esos hombres, ahora se acercaban a un lado de los soldados.  
  
Los soldados comenzaron a combatir contra los dos, ambos se defendían bien, cercándolos, acorralándolos espalda contra espalda.  
  
-- No debes tocarme – dijo Heero a Duo evitando que su espalda chocara de lleno con la del trenzado.  
  
-- Lo se Heero, lo se! – dijo Duo girando un poco el rostro para verlo mientras detenía el ataque de una de las espadas.  
  
Heero soltó la espada cuando el arma enemiga logro rasgarle la camisola con la punta. Tres soldados se acercaron a él, espada en mano, listos para atacarlo. Duo se dio la vuelta para detenerlos, pero Heero extendió las manos tocando a dos de ellos, mientras Duo detenía al tercero.  
  
Los hombres al sentir el contacto de las manos de Heero sobre sus brazos desnudos cayeron al suelo sin moverse.  
  
-- Heero!! – grito Duo cuando el tercero de los soldados se abalanzó contra él. Heero tomo al soldado del hombro y este cayó al suelo al igual que los otros.  
  
Duo vio sin poder creer como el soldado había caído sobre él y observo a Heero. Se estaba poniendo de nuevo los guantes, mientras Duo empujaba al soldado. Eran tres los soldados tirados, pero ninguno de ellos había sido atravesado por espadas o flechas. Estarían muertos? O solo noqueados?  
  
Duo se inclino sobre uno de ellos para intentar escuchar su corazón, para intentar sentir su respiración.  
  
-- Están muertos Duo, déjalos y vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen los demás que aun están batallando con sus caballos – dijo Heero de forma triste – es mejor que no uses tus dones en ellos.  
  
-- No, no pensaba usarlos, pero... Heero... tu? – dijo Duo parado sin moverse viendo la espalda de Heero que caminaba pausadamente. Nunca lo había visto usar sus dones. Solo había visto a Niao cuando la llevo a la cabaña, pero no sabía como estos causaban la muerte.  
  
-- Si... Yo... – dijo volteando para verlo de reojo – ahora vamonos! – Duo lo alcanzó corriendo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ahora podía acordarse de ese viejo cuento sobre el bosque negro.  
  
-- Entonces tu eres el anima del bosque negro, el que arrebata la vida de los hombres que se cruzan por aquí? – pregunto Duo con curiosidad, si antes no podía creerle, ahora estaba intrigado por ese don de Heero.  
  
-- No. Yo... – pero entonces de reojo vio algo entre la oscuridad del bosque. Era una suerte que pudiera ver tan bien de noche y empujo a Duo haciéndolo caer.  
  
-- Heero! – grito Duo sin comprender viéndolo desde el suelo.  
  
Pero su reclamo quedo interrumpido cuando pudo ver como una flecha se incrustaba en el árbol por donde pasaban. Que intentaban, matarlo? Si lo que querían era que regresara no tenían por que estarle disparando.  
  
-- Ven, vamonos!! – dijo Heero tomando a Duo de la mano y corriendo entre los árboles, escapando de las flechas que les seguían lanzando.  
  
Podía escuchar los cascos de caballos siguiéndolos de cerca. Y las voces que gritaban que se detuvieran. Estaba seguro que esos hombres eran soldados del reino Low. Lo querrían de regreso? Era por eso que ellos estarían allí? Sabía que no fácilmente entraban los soldados al bosque negro. Entonces por que?  
  
Saltaron sobre una colina y cayeron detrás de ella. Heero jaló a Duo de la trenza para hacerlo entrar a una pequeña madriguera que se encontraba ocultaba bajo un montón de hierbas que colgaban sobre ella.  
  
La madriguera era extremadamente reducida para dos personas, pero Heero se había movido de tal forma para que ambos quedaran dentro y cubiertos por la maleza que crecía sobre la madriguera. Los cascos de los caballos pasaron saltando sobre la colina lanzando una lluvia de polvo sobre sus cuerpos, cada vez se alejaban más. Entonces Duo se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba con Heero...  
  
Heero estaba recargado sobre la pared de la madriguera mientras él estaba entre sus piernas, separado del pecho de Heero solo por sus brazos. Realmente cerca, muy cerca de su rostro. Las miradas azul y violeta se fijaron por eternos segundos, hasta que fue Duo quien hablo rompiendo el momentáneo hechizo.  
  
-- Por que yo no estoy muerto? – pregunto Duo viendo sus manos que estaban sobre el pecho descubierto del cazador debido a la rasgadura que la espada había causado sobre la tela.  
  
Heero estaba aun más sorprendido que Duo. Duo estaba tocando su piel y aun estaba vivo... pero no hacía unos instantes había matado a tres personas? Entonces por que Duo no estaba muerto como los otros?  
  
Con temor Heero arranco los guantes con sus dientes y tomo las manos de Duo entre las suyas. Duo seguía viéndolo fijamente, un profundo rubor había aparecido sobre su rostro, solo la luz de la luna se colaba entre las hierbas y les permitía una intimidad embriagadora.  
  
Sentía la tibieza de esa piel contra la suya, la suavidad que siempre había querido sentir. Estirando su mano, dejo deslizar un dedo por la suave piel de ese trenzado mientras Duo cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia. Haciéndolo estremecer. Hace cuanto tiempo quería tocarlo de esa forma?...  
  
De esa y de tantas otras...  
  
Suspiro de forma aliviada y de forma calmada contesto...  
  
-- No lo se... si yo supiera como funcionan los hechizos desde hace tiempo me hubiera liberado del de tus ojos...  
  
Heero se levanto un poco haciendo contacto con los labios de Duo, Duo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió como si un rayo tocara sus labios, comenzó a sentir que una corriente de electricidad comenzaba a sacudir su cuerpo. Sin saber que hacer, cerró los ojos de nuevo dejándose guiar por las sensaciones que Heero le hacía sentir. Era algo totalmente nuevo, totalmente irreal, algo que jamás habías sentido, ni siquiera lo había sentido así cuando soplo aire por su boca. Su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el calido roce de los labios de Heero sobre los de él.  
  
Heero aparto sus manos para abrazar al trenzado a su cuerpo, para urgirlo a abrir sus labios, para introducir su lengua en la boca de Duo, para poder embriagarse con su sabor. Sus cuerpos estaban tremendamente juntos, debido a la estreches de la madriguera. Pero eso lejos de importunarlos les hacía sentir mas su proximidad. Haciendo que sus caderas chocaran y sus miembros se rozaran haciéndolos despertar.  
  
Por fin lo estaba besando sin importarle esa maldición que le impedía hacerlo, que le impedía disfrutar de la cercanía de la persona a la que amaba. Su cuerpo respondía de una forma única a las caricias de las manos de Duo sobre su espalda.  
  
-- Ha Heero! – dejo Duo escapar un gemido al separarse un poco de sus labios para tomar algo de aire. Su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
  
-- Duo...- dijo Heero de forma ronca apretando más a Duo a su cuerpo, dejando deslizar sus manos por entre las ropas de la camisola para tocar la piel de su espalda. Para sentir esa suavidad entre sus manos.  
  
Las manos de Heero se deslizaron levantando la camisola de Duo con urgencia, mientras sus labios probaban el sabor de la piel del cuello de Duo haciéndolo temblar aun más con cada caricia. Los dedos de Duo se abrieron paso entre los cinchos de las armas de Heero para poder subir la camisola del cazador.  
  
Su piel eran tan suave y tan cálida, cuanto deseaba tocarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No sabía por que Duo seguía con vida, pero eso ahora no le importaba, solo quería seguir tocando esa piel tan suave y saboreando el sabor tan dulce que cubría su cuerpo. Era tan estrecho el lugar en el que estaban que se hacía imposible el moverse como le gustaría.  
  
-- Heero... - dijo Duo en un suspiro cerca del cuello del cazador, dejando deslizar sus dedos sobre el cuerpo del cazador, haciendo que el cuerpo bajo sus manos temblara ligeramente ante el contacto – Heero te amo... - susurro dejando que sus labios cubrieran con suaves caricias la piel del cazador.  
  
-- Yo... yo también te amo Duo – dijo Heero volviendo a subir sus labios para atrapar los labios de Duo con los suyos.  
  
Ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada sintiendo como las caricias que proporcionaban sobre sus cuerpos lanzaba corrientes de electricidad sobre sus cuerpos. Haciendo que cada vez fuera menos posible el moverse en el espacio tan reducido, haciendo cada vez más urgente el deshacerse de sus ropas para poder seguir tocando, besando y saboreando sus cuerpos.  
  
-- Debemos salir de aquí – dijo Heero separándose con renuencia del sabor de la piel de Duo.  
  
-- Si... - dijo Duo en un jadeo, tratando de recuperar el aliento para poder responder y moverse.  
  
Heero dejo deslizar un dedo sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Duo haciéndolo estremecer. Una vez fuera, sabía que no se podría detener... Duo sería suyo... como lo había deseado desde hacía mucho.  
  
-- Sabes que no me detendré – dijo Heero viendo fijamente a Duo a los ojos – ahora si puedo tocarte... no habrá nada que impida que te siga tocando como hasta hace unos momentos lo estábamos haciendo – Duo sonrió en medio de la penumbra de la madriguera.  
  
-- Lo se... yo también deseo que no te detengas... por que yo tampoco lo haré! – dijo Duo sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
-- Entonces salgamos de aquí, los soldados no parecen estar cerca. Pero creo que lo mejor sería ir a la cueva que esta cerca del río y no ir a la cabaña hoy, ya lo haremos mañana – dijo Heero seguro – encontraremos a Wufei cerca del camino.  
  
-- Si – dijo Duo comenzando a gatear fuera de la madriguera.  
  
Llegando a la cueva, no habría nada que les detuviera a entregarse uno al otro...  
  
  
  
Tarquis se había agotado por la enorme caminata del pueblo de Low al castillo y después rumbo al bosque negro. Se había tenido que detener para que el caballo descansara, tomara agua y comiera un poco. Eso le había retrazado. Solo esperaba que los soldados que Traize había mandado por Duo y su acompañante no le hubieran hecho daño, si es que lo había encontrado ya.  
  
Estaba cerca de la cabaña donde el príncipe Low vivía. Cruzaba cerca del río que le conduciría a la cabaña y había podido ver a lo lejos como las luces de las antorchas de movían. Eran los soldados, estaba seguro. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría al bosque negro y mucho menos de noche. Esos eran los soldados mercenarios que Traize tenía bajo su mando.  
  
Se acerco a todo galope a los hombres haciéndoles saber que era el general de la fuerza real de Low. Los hombres se habían dado prisa en decirle lo que había ocurrido. Llevaban tres muertos sobre el lomo de sus caballos y algunos estaban asustados debido a ello. Los hombres no habían sido muertos por espadas o flechas, uno de los hombres con los que habían peleado, al que describieron como un cazador por sus vestimentas, los había matado al solo tocarlos con sus manos. Ahora querían esconderse hasta que saliera el sol y después volver a buscar al príncipe.  
  
Pero tres estaban muy molestos debido a lo que había pasado. Esos hombres querían encontrar al cazador a como diera lugar y matarlo. Lo acusaban de hechicero.  
  
Miliardo estaba seguro que la persona a la que se referían era el heredero del reino Low a quien debían conocer como Heero Yuy.  
  
Un hombre a caballo llego al galope con el resto del contingente que se había detenido cuando llego Miliardo.  
  
-- Dos personas a pie se dirigen por los márgenes del río a la montaña – dijo a toda prisa – uno es el cazador, el otro el príncipe Maxwell...  
  
-- Ese cazador me las va a pagar! – dijo uno de los hombres encajando los talones sobre el lomo del caballo.  
  
-- No deben hacerles daño! – grito Miliardo siguiendo al mercenario muy de cerca.  
  
Heero giro la vista al escuchar el galope de varios caballos. Aun estaban lejos de la cueva, solo les quedaba tratar de ocultarse entre los árboles hasta que los soldados cruzaran. Tomo a Duo del brazo y comenzaron a correr por detrás de los árboles.  
  
Los sauces llorones, que dejaban arrastras sus ramas hasta el suelo, les permitía correr ocultándose de la vista de los hombres que llevaban antorchas y de la luz de la luna que comenzaba a declinar al acercarse el día.  
  
Miliardo pudo ver como la larga trenza de Duo ondeaba con forme corría y se dio prisa en cortarle el paso separándose del grupo de hombres. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que esos soldados le hicieran daño.  
  
-- Príncipe Maxwell!!! – grito al tenerlo frente a él.  
  
Heero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre que el hombre de cabellos largos platinados pronunciaba. Duo se había quedado parado observándolo sin poder dar crédito a la sorpresa que veía en sus ojos. Heero no se lo esperaba y pudo verlo en su reacción.  
  
-- Príncipe Duo Maxwell – volvió a decir – soy Miliardo Piscraf y he venido por usted – dijo el hombre alto bajando de tarquis para caminar hasta donde estaba Duo.  
  
Duo volteo para verlo, necesitaba pedirle que se fuera y que le dijera a su tío que no lo había encontrado. Tenía que explicarle a Heero... no podía dejarlo. No ahora!...  
  
Pero en cuanto Miliardo se acerco a él, se quedo parado con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Heero detrás de aquel sauce llorón. Las ramas largas le habían impedido verlo claramente cuando estaba sobre tarquis, pero ahora podía verlo bien, ya que la luz de la luna le iluminaba por completo el rostro.  
  
-- Majestad? – dijo Miliardo viendo a Heero, pero Duo creyó que se lo decía a él.  
  
-- No Miliardo, yo no me iré... - dijo Duo de forma firme. Pero la vista de Miliardo estaba sobre Heero y no sobre él.  
  
-- Príncipe Duo Maxwell Khrushrenada... - murmuro Heero sin dejar de ver a Duo que estaba a unos pasos de él.  
  
Heero estaba en shock al escuchar el nombre que le decían a Duo, al darse cuenta que el titulo real no podría dejarlo tan fácilmente. Al darse cuenta que él era el prometido de la princesa Schbeiker y estaba obligado a casarse y tener un hijo varón para dejarlo en el trono. Al saber que por más que dijera amarlo, ese amor estaba prohibido en Low. Al percatarse de que tenía que olvidarse de él y regresar a la soledad en la que por tantos años había sido condenado...  
  
Las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a llenar el cielo, y ocultar las estrellas y la luna, al verse perdido en sus emociones no se dio cuenta como uno de los soldados se había aproximado a él y lanzaba un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza.  
  
-- Nooo, Heero! – grito Duo al escuchar el golpe y ver como Heero caía al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-- Lo lamento Duo... - dijo Miliardo al tiempo en que Duo alcanzaba a ver de reojo, como Miliardo soltaba un golpe sobre su nuca haciéndolo perder el sentido.  
  
Si, era doloroso para él haber tenido que desmayar a Duo, pero era necesario llevarlo así hasta el palacio. Si Duo oponía resistencia, seguramente los mercenarios soldados que había contratado Traize lo matarían. Como se les había ordenado.  
  
-- Vaya, vaya! – dijo el hombre que había golpeado con furia a Heero – El cazador no ha podido conmigo. Ahora he de vengar a mis amigos matándolo aquí mismo – dijo sacando su cuchillo y dispuesto a encajarlo sobre Heero – al fin y al cabo, fue quien secuestro al príncipe Maxwell - Miliardo clavo sus ojos celestes en él con furia al verlo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
-- Si algo le pasa a ese hombre, su excelencia Traize te matara con sus propias manos y no estoy bromeando! – dijo Miliardo haciendo que el hombre comenzara a temblar al recordar las ordenes directas de Traize – atenlo y cúbranle la cabeza con algo para que no vea por donde lo llevamos si despierta. El viajara con migo. El príncipe Maxwell ira con uno de ustedes. Y más vale que no le hagan nada al príncipe tampoco! – ordeno.  
  
-- Como ordene señor – dijo el hombre comenzando a atara las manos de Heero.  
  
Miliardo observo ese acto, el hombre ataba las manos de Heero por la espalda tocando su piel. Por que él hombre no había caído muerto como los 12 soldados en el pasado? O como los tres soldados del contingente? Es que la maldición se había roto?  
  
Al parecer sí... pero aun tenía que mantener oculta su identidad...  
  
Si... tenía que mantener oculta la verdadera identidad de Heero hasta que fuera hora de que pudieran restituirle su poder.  
  
"... el verdadero rey entrará a palacio de la mano de alguien de sangre real..."  
  
Tal como decía la profecía... él verdadero Rey iba a entrar a Low de la mano de alguien de sangre real...  
  
LA SUYA...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo!!!, pero este mes ha estado de locura y sumado a mis pocas ganas de escribir, pues por eso me retrace tanto en subirlo. Pero no se pueden quejar, son 38 hojas, casi 2 capítulos. Y por fin se ha roto la maldición sobre Heero!!!, jejejeje, pero ya ven que no le sirvió de nada saberlo, jejejeje.  
  
Y les pido una enorme disculpa si alguien me ha escrito a mi correo personal y no le he respondido, pero tengo casi el mismo tiempo que no he actualizado, de no estar recibiendo correos en yahoo. No se que le pasa a ese servidor, ya van muchas que me dicen que me han escrito y yo no he recibido su correo. Por lo mismo, si ven que no les respondo, mándenme un correo a la otra cuenta de Hotmail. Yo respondo todo correo personal que me mandan. Nunca dejo uno sin contestar.  
  
Así que ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos a: maryluzmtyyahoo.com y si no les respondo a maryluzmty71hotmail.com, aun que uso más el yahoo. Hotmail solo para chatear.  
  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: A ver que te pareció este capitulo. Creo que me tarde demasiado en hacerlo, pero ojalá te guste.  
  
Loreto W: Hace tiempo que no te leo o te veo por el msn, ojalá estés bien. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojalá este haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Dennise: Ups!, haces que me ponga roja al decirme que soy tu escritora favorita en español, jejejeje. Ojalá te guste este otro capitulo que me quedo algo largo, jejejeje.  
  
Issys Yuy: Muchas gracias!!!, y pues el lemon se arruino, jejejejejeje. Ya será en otra ocasión!!  
  
Devil1: Tratare de actualizar más seguido, ojalá tu tampoco tardes!!!, jejejeje.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Si, ya se acerca el final, tal como dices. Yo también leo con ganas de saber en que acaba y cuando termina me siento tiste por que ya se acabo, jejejeje. Tratare de subir el siguiente pronto!.  
  
Aya Maxwell: Tratare de seguir escribiendo, jejejeje. También me encanta el yaoi de 1x2.  
  
Uru Yuy: Hay cielos, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo amiga! Tratare de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Gracias!!!!, el Lemon se los sigo debiendo, jejejeje. Pero por lo menos ya saben que pueden tocarse, jejejeje.  
  
Hotaru Chan: Muchas gracias!!! No te preocupes por los Reviews, que yo soy otra de las que no deja, pero es por que mi maquina a veces si me muestra la pantalla para dejar mensajes y otras no. Así que yo entiendo a quienes no dejan review. Que bueno que te gustan mis historias, que son puras locuras mías, jejejeje. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia que ya va por los capítulos finales.  
  
Auki Ayanami: Ho!, el motivo por el que Heero tiene tantos dones será explicado más delante, jejejejeje. Todo tiene un por que en esta historia! Y gracias por las felicitaciones.  
  
Aikko Winner Barton: Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y sorry por ser mala, jejejejeje.  
  
Lioku: Sorry por la tardanza, pero tratare de que los siguientes no demoren tanto.  
  
Misao: Puedes decirme como gustes, mientras no pongas el sama al final de mi nombre. No me gusta que me pongan ese terminación, me hace sentirme incomoda. Por lo demás puedes decirme como gustes. Espero que te haya llegado mi correo con las instrucciones para subir archivos al ff.net. No reci una respuesta de tu parte, por lo que no se si lo recibiste o no.  
  
Duo Yuy: Sorry por la enorme tardanza!!! Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero estar publicando como antes, rápido! Para no hacerlo esperar mucho.


	13. Cap 12 Cumpliedo la Profecia

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 34, 5H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
CUMPLIENDO LA PROFECÍA  
  
  
  
No había podido dormir en toda la noche, sentía un sobresalto en el pecho que le impedía poder conciliar el sueño. A penas cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de gente muriendo quemada acudían a sus sueños haciéndolo sobresaltarse.  
  
De que eran esas imágenes?  
  
Podía ver a la gente llorando e implorando por la vida de alguien... niños, en su mayoría niños pequeños. Pero los hombres a los que veía vestidos de soldados, no les hacían caso a esas madres afligidas y delante de ellas destazaban a sangre fría los pequeños cuerpos, para posteriormente arrojarlos en grandes hogueras.  
  
Sus ojos de color aqua, derramaban lágrimas al verlos, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles...  
  
Pero lo que más había llamado su atención, era la imagen de una niña con los cabellos revueltos, que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, de la torre de un castillo, llevando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto... un bebe... el heredero de Low.  
  
Había seguido entre sueños a la niña hasta el río y pudo ver como el pequeño bulto era depositado en una barca vieja y lanzado a las aguas para ponerlo a salvo. Para después ser llevada en brazos delante de su tío Traize y obligada a permanecer a su servicio...  
  
Lady One era aquella niña que saco de palacio al príncipe Odin Low! Pudo verla crecer ante sus ojos...  
  
Aun no había amanecido, cuando se levanto de la cama con la firme intención de buscar a Lady y preguntarle por ese sueño que había tenido. Jamás había tenido sueños de ese tipo, por que habían acudido a él esas imágenes?. Ella realmente había salvado a su primo? Estaría vivo? Y si lo estaba, en que lugar se encontraba? Pero al llegar a la habitación de la bruja en la torre, el guardia le prohibió la entrada argumentando que eran órdenes de su tío.  
  
Bajo sin saber que hacer... pasaba de forma nerviosa sus manos por su cabello rubio. Si Odin Low Jr estaba vivo, el era el heredero de todo Low y debían buscarlo. Muchos eran los que decían que el rey Low era el mejor gobernante que habían tenido y quizá su primo fuera tan bueno como su tío. Pero eso no lo sabrían hasta no encontrarlo.  
  
Pero de momento no podía hacer nada... en pocas horas saldría del palacio y Trowa se quedaría para abrir las puertas a los ejércitos que tomarían Low y derrocarían a su tío. Habían prometido no dañar a Dorothy ni a los sirvientes que atendían el palacio. Pero bien sabía que la terquedad de la princesa de Catalonia la podría poner en peligro si le daba por comenzar a fastidiar, y eso era algo que hacía con frecuencia. Así que se encamino hasta los aposentos de la princesa para tratar de sacarla del palacio ese mismo día. Quizá no la amaba, y ella había sido cruel con él cuando era niños, pero eso no quería decir que le deseara algún mal o la muerte.  
  
Llego al cuarto y levanto la mano para tocar a la puerta. Pero conociendo como era, si no estaba de humor para hablar con él, lo mandaría al diablo cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Así que se arriesgaría a entrar a su habitación sin tocar. Era temprano, pero de antemano sabía que la princesa gustaba de madrugar, por lo que esperaba no estuviera aun en la cama.  
  
Suspiro un par de veces y abrió la puerta sin avisar.  
  
Dorothy se encontraba cepillando su largo cabello sentada frente al espejo. Al ver la puerta abrirse corrió hasta la cama para ponerse la bata que cubría el camisón y se volteo enojada a encarar al príncipe Winner.  
  
-- Como te atreves a entrar de esa forma a mi habitación? – sentencio furiosa cruzando de forma fuerte sus brazos sobre su bata, mientras Quatre cerraba la puerta y caminaba de forma decidida hasta quedar de frente a ella – Aun no estamos casados y no tienes por que entrar sin permiso a la...  
  
-- Debes irte de Low – dijo Quatre interrumpiendo la protesta de la rubia. Las cejas de Dorothy se arquearon con disgusto al escucharlo.  
  
-- Me estas corriendo? – pregunto Dorothy con enojo. La mirada de Quatre no parecía estarle trasmitiendo nada más que preocupación.  
  
-- Es por tu propio bien princesa, debes marcharte de Low hoy mismo. No puedo decirte los motivos reales... - trato Quatre de explicar, pero la mirada de Dorothy centello por la furia.  
  
-- No mientas Quatre Rabeaba Winner!, tu lo que quieres es sacarme de Low para decirle a tu tío que quiero suspender el matrimonio. Y no lo vas a lograr, tu no me vas a dejar plantada como lo hizo Duo con Hilde!... yo aquí me quedo! – dijo Dorothy empecinada en su decisión apuntando al suelo de su habitación haciéndole ver que no se movería.  
  
La mirada de Quatre se entristeció, había ocasiones como esa, en la que las emociones de la gente llegaban a él sin que pudiera controlarlas. Y las emociones de Dorothy eran muy contradictorias. Por un lado estaba su deseo de casarse con él... por el bien del reino de Catalonia. Y por el otro... el verse atada a alguien a quien no amaba y tener la obligación de darle un hijo varón al reino; separándose definitivamente de su verdadero amor.  
  
Cuanto la entendía...  
  
-- Te entiendo – dijo Quatre bajando la vista haciendo que Dorothy se sorprendiera – te entiendo muy bien, por que estoy en tu misma situación – dijo Quatre volviendo a levantar la vista. Dorothy se quedo en silencio sin comprender lo que Quatre le decía – Desde siempre he sabido que no me quieres ni aun que se aun poco – afirmo Quatre – pero aceptaste este absurdo matrimonio por el bien de tu reino.  
  
-- Así es – afirmo Dorothy viendo fijamente al rubio – yo no te amo y solo me caso contigo por que...  
  
-- Crees que puedes controlarme para hacer lo que tu quieras – dijo Quatre entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que Dorothy retrocediera sorprendida. Jamás espero que alguien supiera el verdadero motivo por el que deseaba casarse con él. Mucho menos que el mismo príncipe lo supiera – Pero no puedes controlarme Dorothy, por más que lo intentes.  
  
-- Quatre yo... - dijo de forma nerviosa avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.  
  
-- También se que a quien amas es a mi tío Traize...  
  
Esa última afirmación de Quatre hizo que Dorothy se sintiera profundamente asustada, sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle y no le respondían. Dejo que sus manos se recargaran sobre el peinador y calló sentada en la silla que antes ocupara para peinarse, viendo a Quatre con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
Ya era muy malo que Quatre supiera el verdadero motivo por el que quería casarse con él. Pero mucho más malo, era que supiera que estaba enamorada de su tío... y no podía decirle que se equivocaba, por que sus sentimientos le habían traicionado al hacerle palidecer ante su prometido.  
  
-- No se merece tu amor Dorothy – dijo Quatre de forma triste – él no es lo que aparenta y lo sabrás muy pronto, espero – dijo Quatre frente a la rubia, que aun le miraba de forma asombrada y silenciosa – quiero que salgas de Low, ve a Schbeiker, por favor – dijo Quatre tomando la blanca mano de la rubia y besándola de forma tierna. Para después salir sin decir nada más.  
  
Como?... Como casarse con Quatre después de todo lo que sabía?...  
  
Sin saber que hacer, dejo que sus manos cubrieran su rostro y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Quatre salio de la habitación de Dorothy en el preciso momento en que un contingente a caballo entraba por el puente a todo galope. Se asomo sobre la barda para tratar de ver quienes eran los hombres y vio con una mezcla de alegría y de pesar, que uno de aquellos hombres, traía sobre el lomo de su caballo a Duo... por fin lo habían encontrado.  
  
  
  
Que extraña sensación...  
  
Sentía que su cuerpo dolía, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo acostado en algo duro. A su nariz llegaban olores extraños, olores que nunca había percibido antes tan cercanos. Olía a humedad, a suciedad y podía percibir el olor a sangre seca...  
  
Donde demonios estaba?  
  
Abrió los ojos de forma lenta para tratar de reconocer el lugar, pero todo estaba sumamente oscuro. Sin embargo su buena vista le permitía ver en la oscuridad y pudo distinguir las rocas a su alrededor, las cadenas que tenían sujetas sus muñecas y sus tobillos y los barrotes al frente.  
  
Estaba en una mazmorra...  
  
Como había llegado a una mazmorra?  
  
Ahora podía recordarlo... Duo era el príncipe Maxwell, al que supuestamente habían secuestrado.  
  
Maldición!, como no lo había adivinado antes? Duo apareció por el bosque un día después del supuesto secuestro. Era primo del príncipe Winner y conocía a la nobleza de Low. Como no relaciono todos esos indicios con el príncipe Maxwell?  
  
Maldición un Príncipe...  
  
Un Príncipe...  
  
Cuanto dolía darse cuenta que se había interesado en alguien demasiado alto. El heredero del reino Low no era alguien con quien pudiera estar. Aun y cuando había dicho que dejaría todo por estar con él, no era algo que le dejarían hiciera. Bien sabía que para renunciar a un reino, antes el rey tendría que exponerlo al senado y decir las razones por las que claudica. Sería Duo capaz de admitir ante el senado que estaba enamorado de otro hombre? Y que ese hombre era un simple cazador?  
  
Un quejido llego hasta su oído y dejo de pensar en Duo para prestar más atención en los sonidos que provenían de las mazmorras adjuntas a la suya.  
  
El quejido volvió a escucharse. Era muy leve, seguramente la persona que estaba en otra de las mazmorras se encontraba en mal estado o quizá inconsciente.  
  
-- Hay alguien allí? – pregunto Heero al volver a escuchar el quejido y el sonido de cadenas al moverse. La persona que estaba encerrada en la mazmorra, estaba al igual que él, encadenado a las frías rocas.  
  
-- Si – escucho la voz claramente que le respondía de forma lastimera.  
  
-- No te escuchas muy bien.  
  
-- Será por que no me encuentro muy bien – respondió la otra voz con algo que parecía ser un tono divertido.  
  
-- Cuanto tiempo tienes encerrado? – pregunto tratando de mover sus manos, mientras hablaba, sobre los grilletes que traía en las muñecas, sin lograrlo.  
  
-- Siento que ha sido una eternidad, pero solo estoy aquí desde anoche...  
  
Pudo escuchar otro quejido, pero un poco más lejos. Cuantas personas tenían encerradas en esos calabozos? Y por que razones? El no sabía cual era el motivo de tenerlo encadenado de esa forma. No podía moverse, las manos las tenían levantadas y las piernas sujetas al suelo de forma firme, con la clara intención de evitar que se moviera. Esa misma inmovilidad le impedía hacer algo con esos dones que tenía. No sabía si el cielo afuera estaba oscurecido o no. Tampoco sabía si podía hacer que el agua, que caía a gotas por las paredes de piedra, podría hacer algo para soltarle de esas cadenas. O si el fuego que podía crear con sus manos pudiera derretir el acero de sus manos o sus piernas...  
  
-- Puedo escuchar a alguien más – dijo Heero al volver a escuchar un quejido a lo lejos.  
  
-- Si, hay alguien más en estas mazmorras, se han estado divirtiendo con nosotros toda la noche. Nos han torturado para tratar de sacarnos información... puedo saber quien eres y por que te han traído aquí? – pregunto el otro con curiosidad, tratando de ignorar el dolor de las heridas que los látigos habían causado sobre su piel desnuda.  
  
-- No se por que me han traído aquí – contesto Heero – pero creo que algo tiene que ver con que me hayan encontrado con el príncipe Maxwell...  
  
-- Duo!, han encontrado a Duo? – pregunto el otro con algo de alarma.  
  
Heero apretó los puños al darse cuenta con que familiaridad el otro preso había mencionado el nombre de Duo. De donde lo conocía? Quien era?  
  
-- Quien eres? De donde conoces a Duo? – pregunto a toda prisa, tratando de controlar la molestia que le causaba el que alguien más le conociera.  
  
-- Si te encontraron con Duo, tu debes ser Heero – dijo el otro haciendo que Heero se sorprendiera, pero sin contestarle – yo soy Trowa Barton, el mejor amigo de Duo...  
  
  
  
Le dolía la cabeza tremendamente, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Pero extrañamente se sentía confortable.  
  
Estiro las manos sobre aquello en lo que estaba acostado y lo sintió muido y cálido. Palpo de forma lenta y comenzó a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba boca abajo sobre algo suave. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una tela brillosa a la altura de sus ojos. Donde diablos estaba?  
  
-- Duo!  
  
Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato y se giro sobre su eje quedando frente a esos ojos color aqua que hacía un mes que no veía.  
  
-- Quatre! – dijo Duo con alegría – que haces aquí? – dijo viendo todo a su alrededor y reconociendo su habitación en el palacio de Low – como llegue aquí?, quien me cambio las ropas? – dijo al darse cuenta que ya no traía aquellas ropas, sucias y desgastadas, que había estado usando cuando estaba con Heero – Y donde esta Heero? – continuo haciendo preguntas a la carrera haciendo que Quatre sonriera tapando la boca de su primo para poder contestarle.  
  
-- Te he estado cuidando, has regresado a Low y Miliardo te dejo en la habitación personalmente, yo fui quien cambio tus ropas por ordenes de nuestro tío Traize y no se donde esta Heero...  
  
Duo observo detenidamente a su primo. Lo había extrañado, pero necesitaba saber de Heero, a su primo lo quería como a un hermano, pero a Heero lo amaba y le preocupaba lo que los soldados pudieran hacerle.  
  
Lo último que recordaba era la cara de Heero cuando escucho que le decían príncipe Maxwell. Jamás había visto esa reacción en Heero. Había dolor, furia, tristeza y no sabía que más en esa mirada que le veía como no reconociéndolo...  
  
Heero había sido golpeado y en seguida él... pero ahora él aparecía en su habitación en el palacio de Low, entonces... donde estaba Heero?  
  
-- Si llego contigo, debe estar en algún lado – dijo Quatre adelantándose a lo que Duo preguntaría. Duo levanto la vista viendo a su primo. Había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho en un mes y necesitaba contarle tanto, pero en esos momentos quería encontrar a Heero.  
  
Se levanto a la carrera de la cama, pero al intentar incorporarse un mareo le impidió continuar. Quatre se dio prisa en acercarse para ayudarle.  
  
-- No te levantes aun Duo, descansa un poco – dijo Quatre con preocupación – el golpe que te han dado fue algo fuerte – dijo tocando con delicadeza el moretón que traía a un costado de la sien.  
  
-- Necesito encontrar a Heero, Quatre! – dijo Duo con desesperación – quiero saber que han hecho con él? Donde esta?, si esta bien?... – bajo la vista con pesar – yo lo amo... y él no sabía quien era yo...  
  
Quatre sintió la tristeza y la desesperación del corazón de Duo. Sabía cuanto le preocupaba el bienestar del cazador con quien había estado. Sentía el amor de su trenzado primo por ese hombre tan misterioso...  
  
-- Vamos a encontrarlo, pero descansa solo un poco, hasta que puedas incorporarte sin marearte – dijo Quatre sentándose a su lado – por que no me cuentas que ha pasado en este mes? – cuestiono Quatre viendo fijamente los ojos violetas de su primo.  
  
Duo desvió la vista de su primo, como decirle lo de su tío? Ya lo sabría? Como contarle que iban a atacar Low y que su tío era un tirano?... Como?  
  
-- Ya lo se Duo... - dijo Quatre de forma queda, haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo y se incorporara un poco asombrado – ya se que nuestro Tío ha estado dictando ordenes a nuestro nombre. Ha estado gobernando a tu nombre todo Low y dictando impuestos absurdos. Ya lo se Duo... también se que atacaran Low mañana por la noche.  
  
-- Quatre... quien?... – intento decir Duo, pero Quatre sonrió.  
  
-- Por supuesto que Trowa – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojándose ligeramente. Duo sonrió a su vez.  
  
-- Están enamorados, cierto? – dijo Duo y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Quatre creció aun más – lo he sabido siempre – dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que Quatre sonriera a su vez.  
  
-- Y tú estas enamorado de ese cazador – aseguro Quatre, haciendo que esta vez fuera Duo quien se sonrojara.  
  
-- Si Quatre, por eso quiero encontrarlo. El no sabía que yo era el príncipe Maxwell, el creía primero, que era un vagabundo por mis ropas. Después le hice creer que era solo un noble, no un príncipe. Por eso tengo que encontrarlo y explicarle. No se en que este pensando y no quiero que crea que le he engañado.  
  
-- Estoy seguro que él entenderá Duo, no te preocupes – aseguro Quatre – pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que tomen Low. – Duo se incorporo en la cama con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Yo no me voy sin Heero! – aseguró con firmeza – además, nosotros pertenecemos a los rebeldes – dijo Duo viendo sus rodillas – estamos en contra de nuestro tío.  
  
Quatre sintió la tristeza que eso provocaba en Duo. Sabía que su primo prefería la paz a la guerra, tanto como él. Pero como detenerla?, quizá si encontraban al príncipe Odin... pero a un día de la toma... eso sería imposible,  
  
-- Todo ha de salir bien – dijo Quatre – encontraremos a Heero y saldremos todos de aquí – Duo se incorporo en la cama sin sentir ninguna molestia. Y sonrió de forma luminosa.  
  
-- Ya estoy bien, ahora si podemos ir a buscar a Heero – dijo sonriendo, saltando de la cama y saliendo a toda prisa por el pasillo, seguido de Quatre que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo.  
  
No cabía duda que el amor había llegado a Duo y se sentía feliz por él. Ya que él también estaba enamorado.  
  
  
  
Heero apretó los puños tratando de levantarse. Las cadenas se movieron haciendo un ruido ensordecedor al arrastrase sobre las rocas. Sintió un calambre sobre sus músculos adormecidos y trato de ignorarlo para seguir hablando con Trowa... necesitaba averiguar más de ese trenzado mentiroso...  
  
-- Tu eres el arquero – afirmo Heero afinando su oído – Duo hablaba mucho de ti y de su primo. Como sabes mi nombre?  
  
-- Si, soy arquero – dijo Trowa de forma queda – o lo era... y Hace un par de noches Quatre se despertó diciendo tu nombre. Estabas en los pensamientos del príncipe Duo y Quatre puede sentirlos.  
  
-- Duo nunca me dijo que era un príncipe... - aseguro Heero al escuchar las palabras de Trowa.  
  
-- Por que él no quería serlo – aseguro Trowa – él escapo de Low para evitar el matrimonio con Hilde. Una noche antes me dijo que quería ser una persona normal, un pescador, quería renunciar a todo y yo no lo detuve cuando huyo.  
  
Así que ese era el motivo?, Duo había dicho que su tío quería casarlo con alguien a quien no amaba y por eso se había ido de su casa. Como iba a saber que su casa era un castillo? Necesitaba ir con Duo y cuestionarle. Necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos violetas. Quería reclamarle por su mentira... pero si él hubiera sabido que Duo era un príncipe, no se hubiera enamorado de él? A sabiendas de que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano él lo dejaría?... pero Duo no le dio esa oportunidad de decidir. Si él lo hubiera sabido, quizá hubiera luchado con esa atracción que sentía por el trenzado. Pero Duo no le dijo nada y lo dejo que pensara, primero que era un vagabundo y después que era solo un noble.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. A quien quería engañar? Aun a sabiendas que Duo no era un vagabundo, se sentía atraído por él. Y si no hubiera sido por ese hechizo que pendía sobre su cabeza, desde el primer momento lo hubiera tomado entre sus brazos. No importaba que título tenía Duo... solo era un hombre y él estaba enamorado.  
  
-- Puedes moverte? – pregunto Heero a su compañero de celdas. Pudo escuchar el movimiento lento de cadenas y un quejido mudo.  
  
-- No mucho... realmente me han herido – dijo con voz queda.  
  
-- Hay que tratar de salir de aquí – afirmo Heero. Pero solo escucho una risa baja – que te parece gracioso?  
  
-- Aun y cuando pudieras soltarte de estas cadenas, que ya sería un gran logro – dijo Trowa moviendo el acero – aun te faltaría abrir las puertas del tercero y primer piso y burlar a los guardias que las resguardan. Las mazmorras de Low son las más seguras e imposibles de traspasar – aseguro Trowa.  
  
-- Pero podemos hacer el intento...  
  
-- Yo no podría salir – aseguro Trowa – no creo poder mantenerme en pie mucho más tiempo...  
  
Heero pudo escuchar como de la celda contigua las gotas caían de forma regular. Pero no eran tan ligeras como las que oía caían en su propia celda. Trowa estaba sangrando... ahora entendía ese continuo goteo...  
  
-- Hemos de salir de aquí, de alguna forma o de otra – aseguro Heero.  
  
-- Probablemente en una caja de madera...  
  
Las cejas de Heero se arquearon al escuchar algo a lo lejos. Eran sonidos poco claros, debido a todo el barullo de afuera y a los sonidos con ecos de adentro. Pero estaba seguro, alguien se acercaba.  
  
-- No digas más, alguien viene...  
  
Trowa solo levanto la vista cansada del suelo. El no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Como podía este hombre saber que alguien se acercaba?  
  
  
  
Cruzando el traspatio del castillo, un hombre alto de cabellos avellanados iba a paso rápido, rumbo a las mazmorras, seguido de cerca de la persona en la que más confiaba. Miliardo había logrado traer consigo a Duo con vida. Quizá no era lo que había ordenado, pero el que su sobrino no hubiese muerto, le daba la oportunidad de convencer al rey Schbeiker de que estuviera de su lado en la toma del siguiente día...  
  
Como no iba a saber que le atacarían el siguiente día por la noche?, si en su palacio se tenía la peor cámara de torturas de todos los reinos. Había ordenado que se azotara a Trowa hasta que soltara información, pero solo lo había hecho por coraje. Por que consideraba a Trowa un traidor y no iba a dejar que ninguno de sus soldados le traicionara. Toda la información que necesitaba sobre el ataque, ya la había soltado el mensajero con el que llego Ralph. Ese hombre no había aguantado la tortura de aplastamiento (rocas grandes y pesadas sobre su pecho) y había dicho todo con tal de que le soltaran.  
  
Pero eso Trowa no lo sabía. Había estado presente, viendo como Trowa era azotado hasta sangrar. Pidiendo una y otra vez las localizaciones de los campamentos y los nombres de los reinos que se unirían en su contra. Pero Trowa, o era demasiado valiente o demasiado tonto, pero no había dicho una sola palabra. Había aguantado con fuerza cada uno de los latigazos que el verdugo, con su capucha negra, daba sobre su bien formado cuerpo. Incluso amenazo con detener a su hermana y a su cuñado. Vio solo un parpadeo sobre sus ojos verdes, pero siguió guardando silencio. La fría forma en la que Trowa tomaba el castigo al que lo estaba sometiendo, le hacía pensar en que el arquero no estaba mentalmente allí. Hasta que menciono a Quatre... le advirtió que azotaría a Quatre para que les dijera todo, si él no hablaba. Y fue entonces que lo vio reaccionar...  
  
Trowa había confesado lo poco que sabía y había confirmado que sería él quien les abriera las puertas a los enemigos el día siguiente por la noche.  
  
Había confesado por salvar a Quatre... desde hacía años sabía del interés de su sobrino por el arquero, lo que no se imaginaba era que el arquero correspondería a esos sentimientos. Tenía doble motivo para eliminarlo.  
  
Pero no podía hacerlo de momento. Si mataba a Trowa y detenía a su hermana y cuñado, además de encerrar a Quatre; estaría poniendo sobre aviso a los enemigos. Tenía que mantener las cosas como estaban, para que no sospecharan que ya sabía su plan. Solo mantendría vigilancia continua sobre la casa de Tritón y Catherine Bloom y prohibiría la salida de Quatre del palacio baja algún argumento.  
  
-- Firmes! – grito Traize al llegar a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, se enderezaron en su sitio con las lanzas en las manos y vieron al frente.  
  
Lo de Trowa lo tenía arreglado...  
  
Ahora faltaba lo de Duo.  
  
El rumor de que el secuestrador del príncipe Maxwell había sido apresado comenzó a circular por los alrededores de Low desde muy temprana hora. Había mandado al más rápido de sus mensajeros con el rey Schbeiker para que le diera la noticia de que Duo estaba de vuelta y dispuesto a cumplir con el trato. Si no estaba evaluando mal, a Schbeiker le convenía más una alianza con Low que estar en su contra. Por más reinos que se sumaran en una rebelión, no podrían con Low. Y eso lo debía saber el rey... así que si las cosas salían como las tenía planeadas, esa misma tarde anunciaría el compromiso de Duo y en dos días, después de la fallida toma, se celebraría el matrimonio de los príncipes de Maxwell y Schbeiker.  
  
Y todo el asunto del escapa de Duo, caía sobre la cabeza de un pobre tonto...  
  
Iba a matar a ese pobre estúpido que estaba ahora encerrado. Sobre él no solo pesaba el cargo de secuestro, que sabía era falso; sino que además había matado a tres soldados y practicaba la hechicería, según lo que sus hombres le informaron. Así que los cargos eran suficientes para mandarlo a la horca.  
  
-- Abran las puertas! – dijo Traize al siguiente par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada al último piso de mazmorras. Tenía que asegurarse de que ni Trowa, ni el mensajero o el secuestrador de Duo escaparan. Así que los envió directo a la "tumba", nombre con el que era conocido el último piso de celdas, por encontrase tres pisos abajo del suelo del castillo Low.  
  
La oscuridad en las celas era absoluta, las rocas que formaban las paredes parecían ser tragadas por la misma. Pero Traize a su paso iba encendiendo las antorchas con sus manos dejando un camino de luz por el que pasaban.  
  
El agua goteaba haciendo eco en el solitario lugar. Los roedores y las alimañas corrían espantadas al verse atropelladas por la repentina luz o los pasos sordos que retumbaban en los corredores.  
  
Miliardo se detuvo cuando Traize llego hasta la última antorcha y la tomo en sus manos para encenderla. No sabía de qué forma ayudar a Heero. No podía solo sacarlo y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en un plan. Tenía que esperar por las órdenes de Traize en base a lo que su excelencia ordenara, urdiría algún truco.  
  
- Vaya, con que aquí tenemos al secuestrador de nuestro querido Príncipe Maxwell! – dijo Traize con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose con la antorcha encendida hasta la mazmorra.  
  
Miliardo permaneció unos pasos atrás. Cabía la posibilidad de que Traize no hiciera nada al verlo.  
  
-- Que paso mi amigo, te han comido la lengua los ratones? – pregunto Traize divertido al ver que el preso de aquella celda permanecía con la cabeza agachada, sin permitir que la luz de la antorcha le diera en el rostro para verle.  
  
-- Yo no he secuestrado a Duo...  
  
Una voz varonil retumbo en aquellos pasillos haciendo que el corazón de Traize se acelerara. Esa voz le parecía venida del fondo de una tumba. Pero era imposible!!... las cadenas se movieron sobre las rocas haciéndolo reaccionar. Pudo ver como el rostro del preso se levantaba de forma lenta clavando sobre su rostro un par de ojos azul cobalto tan fríos como la muerte misma.  
  
La antorcha que Traize sostenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo apagándose debido a la humedad y Traize retrocedió tantos pasos como pudo hasta topar con la pared. Era imposible lo que acababa de ver!!... su corazón latía de forma alterada... era una estúpida broma la que le estaban jugando...!  
  
-- Por los dioses es él!! – murmuro alterado – con el cabello oscuro pero es él!...  
  
-- Traize?... – pregunto Miliardo al verle retroceder de esa forma, pero su excelencia no parecía reaccionar y solo observaba la oscura celda.  
  
Heero clavo su vista en el hombre que estaba recargado en la pared. A que se refería con que era él? Quien era él? Por que al verle se había alterado tanto? No se suponía que este era el poderoso Traize Khrushreda? Según lo delataba el pesado medallón que colgaba de su cuello y lo confirmaba el hombre a su lado, Quien había masacrado la aldea de Wufei, quien había conquistado reinos enteros?, quien no mostraba piedad con sus enemigos? Entonces por que al verle parecía asustado?  
  
Ese hombre se veía arrogante y seguro de si mismo. Sus vestimentas elegantes y el pesado medallón sobre su pecho le mostraban como un rey sin serlo. Muchas veces Wufei lo describió como un verdadero monstruo disfrazado de alguien confiable. Su voz se notaba divertida y se burlaba de la forme en la que lo tenían. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar por falsos reyes... Traize Khrushrenada no se parecía en nada a su sobrino...  
  
Era el hijo de Odin a quien tenía preso. Su tercer sobrino y el más fuerte de todos. Quien heredaría los poderes de su padre por ordenes y designios de su abuelo. El único que podría detener su afán de tener Low para él solo. De conquistar uno tras otro reino... pero lo tenía preso... y estaba encadenado a las rocas de su mazmorra. Y si aun no se soltaba era por que no sabía como hacerlo... eso le hizo sonreír.  
  
El verdadero rey de Low estaba en sus mazmorras y sería condenado por secuestro, muerte a tres soldados y hechicería como un plebeyo cualquiera. Que ironía! Un Rey siendo ahorcado en su propio reino por su propia gente.  
  
Miliardo se agacho para recoger la antorcha y tendérsela de nuevo a Traize. Se había mostrado como nunca lo había visto. Había dejado salir su miedo ante uno de sus más fuertes enemigos. Pero lo vio reponerse de forma rápida.  
  
Heero vio como las manos de Traize encendían la antorcha. Ese hombre podía provocar un fuego como él podía hacerlo?...  
  
-- Cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Traize acercándose de nuevo a la mazmorra con la antorcha encendida. Heero lo vio de nuevo tan seguro como cuando había llegado. Que era lo que le había pasado antes?  
  
-- Heero Yuy – contesto con seguridad. Traize sentía que escuchaba a su cuñado, por que tenía el mismo timbre de voz que su padre. Pero lo que una vez había pensado, este chico se lo confirmaba. El no sabía que era dueño legítimo de Low y probablemente, tampoco sabía de sus dones.  
  
-- Sabes por que estas aquí? – pregunto de nuevo Traize viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Heero encadenado a las rocas. Sus manos estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza y por más intentos que hiciera estas jamás se tocarían. Si Odin, o Heero, como decía el llamarse, tenía alguno de los dones de su padre, el que sus manos no se tocaran o tocaran alguno de los elementos que controlaba, evitaría que los usara.  
  
-- Escuche algo de un secuestro – dijo Heero viendo fijamente al hombre frente a él. Parecía estarle estudiando.  
  
-- Claro – dijo Traize riendo – se te acusa del secuestro del príncipe Duo Maxwell...  
  
-- Yo no he secuestrado a Duo – dijo Heero alterándose y haciendo que las cadenas se movieran. Traize pudo apreciar eso, al parecer su sobrino Odin, tenía cierto aprecio por el trenzado boquifloja, ya que le llamaba por su nombre.  
  
-- Duo he! – dijo Traize haciendo que Heero guardara silencio y apretara los labios – el príncipe Maxwell despareció hace un mes, nos llego una nota pidiendo una recompensa por dejarlo libre. Mataron a uno de nuestros soldados cuando lo secuestraron y venía una nota con él... tu sabes escribir... - afirmo Traize con una sonrisa – no muchos aldeanos saben hacerlo...  
  
-- No he sido yo – insistió Heero – Duo llego hasta mi cabaña...  
  
-- Tu cabaña, cierto – dijo Traize continuando sin hacer caso de lo que Heero decía – en tu cabaña se encontraron 10 caballos salvajes y muchos otros animales. Una gran cantidad de armas y ninguna flecha roja. Eres un cazador clandestino! – aseguró Traize haciendo que Heero apretara los puños – Además se encontró un gran libro rojo y un sin numero de hierbas. También practicas la hechicería...  
  
-- Son plantas medicinales... - refutó Heero. Traize rió ante el comentario.  
  
-- La hechicería o la hierbearía se castigan con la muerte, debes saberlo – dijo Traize sonriendo, haciendo que Heero apretara los labios – Además, cuando los guardias de palacio iban a rescatar al príncipe de su cautiverio has matado a tres de ellos...  
  
-- Ellos nos atacaron primero y Duo no estaba cautivo – volvió a asegurar Heero. Traize chasqueo la lengua contra sus dientes.  
  
-- Has resultado ser todo un caso Heero Yuy – dijo riendo – Eres un cazador clandestino, practicas la hechicería, has matado a tres de mis mejores hombres y además, has secuestrado al príncipe Maxwell. Por todo esto, yo!, su Excelencia Traize Khrushrenada, por el poder que su majestad Duo me ha concedido en la impartición de justicia, te condeno a ti, Heero Yuy a morir en la horca esta misma tarde, al caer el sol...  
  
Los ojos de Heero se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar lo que su excelencia acababa de pronunciar. No... Duo no le haría algo como eso... no sería capaz de condenarlo a la horca sin un juicio previo, en ese juicio el podría defenderse y probaría, de alguna forma, que él no había secuestrado al príncipe Maxwell.  
  
-- No puede hacerme eso – dijo Heero alterado – tengo derecho a un juicio y a presentar mis pruebas – afirmo Heero viendo fríamente a Traize frente a él, que permanecía con una sonrisa – actué en defensa propia – Traize rió de forma baja.  
  
-- No tienes derecho a nada mi joven amigo – dijo Traize de forma segura – yo soy tu juez y tu jurado. Y has confesado ante mi y ante un testigo – dijo señalando a Miliardo – todos tus crímenes.  
  
-- Duo aclarara todo esto – afirmo Heero haciendo que las cadenas se movieran por la fuerza de sus movimientos – exijo que lo traigan ante mi... - de nuevo Traize chasqueo su lengua contra sus dientes provocando ese sonido que a los oídos de Heero llegaba como latigazos.  
  
-- Duo? – dijo sonriendo – muy mal expresarse con tanta familiaridad de alguien de la realeza – Heero apretó los labios por el disgusto – No estas en posición de exigir nada y sabes, el Príncipe Maxwell ya se ha proclamado en contra tuya...  
  
-- Mentira... - dijo Heero clavando su fría mirada en los ojos azules de Traize.  
  
-- El joven príncipe, mi sobrino, se prepara en estos momentos para el anuncio de su compromiso con la princesa Hilde Schbeiker. Su boda se llevara a cabo en un par de días – la mirada de Heero dejo entre ver la sorpresa que dicho anuncio le provocaba. Las manos dejaron de apretarse y las cadenas dejaron de moverse. El cuerpo de Heero se recargo por completo sobre la pared de roca. Traize sonrió, así que el niño Odin si estaba interesado en Duo. Aprovecharía eso en su contra. – Duo ya dijo que se había divertido bastante en estos días y se alegraba de volver a casa, con su prometida...  
  
--... - Heero no dijo nada ante el comentario de Traize y este sonrió.  
  
Lo que siempre debilito a su cuñado Odin, fueron sus sentimientos por su familia. Su cuñado estaba dispuesto a morir por su amada y por su hijo y vaya!, quien lo iría a decir, al final de cuentas murió por ellos. Todo parecía indicar que su vástago se dejaba guiar por las mismas normas que su padre. A caso eso también se heredaba?  
  
Que va!, él jamás sería como lo fue su padre, a quien jamás conoció por que había muerto antes de que él naciera... un rey que creyó que jamás tendría hijos varones y entrego sus dones y su reino, lo que por derecho le pertenecía, a los esposos de sus hermanas.  
  
-- Ya no dices nada? – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica. Cuanto placer le procuraba hacer sufrir al hijo de su peor enemigo. Odin Low le había quitado todo cuando se caso con la mayor de las hijas Khrushrenada. Quizá no podía culparlo directamente... Odin ya se había casado con su hermana cuando él nació. Pero aun así lo odiaba.  
  
Heero levanto la vista enderezándose en su sitio. Jamás creería en las palabras de un tercero. Si Duo iba a casarse con alguien que no fuere él, entonces tenía que decírselo personalmente. No creería en un tío loco como el que tenía en frente.  
  
-- Mientes... Duo no se casara con nadie. Por eso huyo del palacio, para evitar esa absurda boda.  
  
-- Cierto... - dijo Traize sin perder su sonrisa – Duo huyo por que no quería casarse. Pero ya esta de regreso. Es su obligación como príncipe de Maxwell casarse y tener descendencia. Todo hijo varón de reyes sabe sus obligaciones y Duo las conocía de antemano. El solo quería divertirse un poco antes de hacerse cargo de un reino... su boda estaba anunciada para dentro de dos días y mira... ha llegado justo a tiempo.  
  
A los recuerdos de Heero regreso aquella conversación en la que Duo le contaba que todo hijo de nobles estaba obligado a casarse y traer hijos varones al mundo para que el apellido sobreviviera... era una verdad a medias. Duo estaba obligado a casarse y dejar un hijo varón en el trono cuando el faltara...  
  
Tenía que casarse, lo quisiera o no...  
  
Tenía que casarse aun y cuando no amara a la mujer con la que se comprometería...  
  
Tenía que casarse aun y cuando amara a otro hombre...  
  
Tenía que casarse aun y cuando él sufriera con esa decisión...  
  
Era su obligación y no podía renunciar a ella. Sabía de antemano que Duo era el último Maxwell con vida, lo mismo que su primo Quatre era el último Winner. Hacía más de 20 años, toda la familia real había sido muerta dejando con vida solo a los príncipes de dos de los más poderosos reinos. El tercero, quien gobernaría sobre los tres reinos en conjunto, había desaparecido y fue declarado muerto. Ese niño era el último Low, pero ya no existía.  
  
Heero cerró los ojos fuertemente. Duo tenía que casarse y él sería condenado a la horca aun que fuera inocente. Que caso tendría vivir sin tener a Duo a su lado? No sería mejor dejar que esos hombres le mataran?  
  
-- Soy... culpable de todos los cargos – aseguro Heero abriendo los ojos y viendo a Traize que sonreía aun más ampliamente.  
  
-- Sabía que terminarías confesando joven Yuy. Tendremos misericordia contigo y la horca será rápida.  
  
-- Hn...  
  
Traize se dio la vuelta sonriendo, llevándose consigo la luz que la antorcha daba. La capa rozaba las paredes dejando escapar una nube de polvo que se encargaba de cubrir el sucio suelo.  
  
-- Lo amas... - escucho Heero la voz de Trowa de forma queda – estas renunciando a él con lo que hiciste...  
  
-- Tenía que hacerlo, si yo vivo, Duo no hará lo que debe... - dijo Heero de forma pausada.  
  
-- Pero no era necesario – afirmo Trowa con voz cansada – en un par de días, esto terminara y habrá nuevas leyes...  
  
-- Terminara? – dijo Heero hablando un poco más alto. Es que acaso Trowa sabía del plan? Ahora podía recordarlo. Wufei dijo que el arquero y el príncipe estaban en contra de su tío Traize.  
  
-- Quizás les he revelado parte del plan, pero no lo suficiente como para que no funcione – dijo Trowa comenzado a toser.  
  
-- Estas bien? – pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta – Trowa? – pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta – Trowa contesta...  
  
Pero el sonido apresurado de pasos y la luz proveniente de unas antorchas le impidió seguir preguntando. Escucho como el candado de la mazmorra era abierto y pudo ver a varios guardias entrando a su celda. Comenzó a sentir los golpes sobre su cuerpo y el sabor de la sangre llego hasta su boca.  
  
Vaya misericordia!... se dijo a si mismo antes de semi perder el sentido por un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza.  
  
  
  
El recorrido de los príncipes de Maxwell y Winner por los corredores del palacio hacía que los guardias bajaran la vista ante su presencia. Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así de incomodo. Cuando estuvo en la cabaña con Heero, se sentía mucho más feliz y libre. Quizá tenía menos comodidades, pero tenía a Heero a su lado.  
  
Atravesaron el pasillo que les llevaba a los traspatios del castillo buscando señales de Heero. No habían podido hablar con su tío Traize, por que no sabían darles noticias de él o de Miliardo. Ya habían ido a la habitación que ocupaba como despacho y no lo vieron. Habían subido a la habitación de Lady, pero el guardia les informo que desde la noche anterior su excelencia no subía a ver a la bruja. Ahora se dirigían a la caballeriza, quizá tenían suerte y le encontrarían allí.  
  
-- Y si le pregunto a uno de los guardias directamente por Heero? – pregunto Duo viendo los ojos aqua de Quatre – puede ser que el guardia lo haya visto.  
  
-- No lo se Duo, es mas probable que Miliardo o nuestro Tío sepan algo de él a que lo sepa un guardia – dijo Quatre seguro.  
  
-- Pues nada pierdo con probar, se que Heero esta en el castillo – dijo viendo al cielo, el cual se encontraba por completo ennegrecido, parecía que una fuerte tormenta se soltaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Duo corrió hasta los pasillos que llevaban a las caballerizas. En cuanto el guardia que resguardaba el pasillo le vio, bajo la vista. Pero Duo se detuvo frente a él y el guardia comenzó a temblar.  
  
-- Oye disculpa, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo Duo sonriendo. Pero el hombre frente a él, solo asintió sin levantar la vista – Quiero saber si has visto a un chico más o menos de mi edad, es solo un poco más alto que yo, más o menos así... - dijo Duo señalando con su mano la estatura que Heero debería tener, pero el hombre no levantaba la cabeza para verle – Oye! – dijo Duo molesto, haciendo que el hombre apretara la lanza entre sus manos con nerviosismo – veme cuando te hablo!  
  
-- Tranquilo Duo – dijo Quatre tomando a su primo por el hombro – soldado puede ver a mi primo?. Es importante para él que le responda – el soldado levanto la vista y los observo a ambos. Quatre le sonrió y Duo esbozo una gran sonrisa.  
  
-- Perdona!, olvide esa tontería de que bajes la vista ante nosotros. Solo olvídala! – dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Si majestad! – dijo el soldado viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
-- Bueno, ahora si. Te preguntaba si no has visto a un chico como de mi edad, más o menos así de alto – dijo señalando con su mano la estatura de Heero – tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y parece que no conoce el cepillo por que lo tiene muy revuelto. Aun que se ve muy atractivo así peinado... Es muy apuesto – dijo riendo - y viste con ropas de gamuza en color verde que se ajustan como guantes a su cuerpo; pantalón café y botas del mismo material y color. Llevaba sobre su amplio pecho dos cinchos repletos de armas. Y suele tener una mirada intimidante... aun que no puedes negar que tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que se hayan visto por el reino Low... tiene un carácter muy agrio, más parece un ogro, es mal conversador, pero es digno de confianza. Es una persona justa y es amable y tierno aun que no lo parezca. Gusta de ayudar a la gente, aun que para eso ponga en peligro su propia vida. Jamás he conocido a alguien tan terco y a la vez tan apasionado...  
  
El soldado se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar la descripción de Duo y Quatre pudo sentir todo el amor que Duo depositaba en sus palabras. No cabía duda que su primo lo amaba y no le importaba delatarse ante los hombres de su reino.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos cafés del soldado que le miraba de forma extraña. Giro su vista para ver a Quatre y vio que su primo casi suelta la carcajada. Es que acaso había dicho un chiste? Se giro para ver de nuevo al soldado.  
  
-- Lo has visto? – pregunto sin darle importancia a la risa contenida de Quatre y a la mirada extrañada del soldado.  
  
-- S... si – dijo de forma nervioso, haciendo que Duo sonriera de forma amplia – esta en la mazmorra...  
  
-- Que!! – dijeron Quatre y Duo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-- Por que lo han encerrado?, cual es el cargo? – pregunto Duo a la carrera tomando al soldado de las solapas del uniforme.  
  
-- Secuestro!... lo acusan de su secuestro majestad – dijo el soldado de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Eso es mentira! – dijo Duo soltando al soldado y corriendo del lado contrario, rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
Secuestro!!... no podía se posible que le hubiesen acusado de un cargo tan fuerte. Heero no le había secuestrado, él había llegado a su cabaña por error y se había quedado con él por que quiso. Por que se había enamorado...  
  
Su capa se ondeaba bajo sus paso, corría lo más rápido que podía sin hacerle caso a la voz de Quatre que le pedía se detuviera. Quería llegar hasta Heero y sacarlo de las mazmorras. Quería sacarlo del palacio e irse con él de nuevo a su cabaña. Volver a saborear sus besos y entregarse como sabía debió haber pasado la noche anterior.  
  
Llego hasta las escaleras de piedra que le conducían a las mazmorras, pero a penas iba a dar un paso dentro, las lanzas de los guardias de la entrada se cruzaron a su paso. Duo apretó los dientes con enojo, los guardias no tenían por que detenerle.  
  
-- Apártense! – dijo elevando la voz – voy a pasar a ver a Heero.  
  
-- Lo sentimos majestad, por ordenes de su excelencia Traize el preso Heero Yuy no puede ser visto hasta esta tarde – dijo uno de los guardias viendo a Duo directamente a los ojos. Duo pudo sentir con ese gesto, que el hombre que resguardaba las mazmorras no era como el soldado a quien le había preguntado por Heero. Este hombre no le haría el más mínimo caso.  
  
-- Tengo que verlo! – dijo Duo intentando imponerse ante los guardias – les ordeno que se aparten! – dijo Duo tratando de abrir las lanzas, pero los hombres no se movieron.  
  
-- Solo obedecemos a su excelencia Traize y él nos ha ordenado que nadie, a excepción de él, puede ver al condenado a muerte, Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas le abandonaba cuando escucho lo que los guardias acababan de decirle. Como que iban a matar a Heero?, por que? No era justo!, Heero era el mejor de los hombres...  
  
-- APARTENSE! –grito Duo a todo pulmón, haciendo que los caballos en las caballerizas comenzaran a relinchar de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Duo! – dijo Quatre llegando a un costado de él.  
  
Los guardias le observaron de forma extraña. Su majestad Duo no parecía ser el mismo que había llegado minutos antes. Había una fuerza extraña que parecía emanar de su interior y se palpaba.  
  
Pudieron escuchar como la gente en los patios del palacio comenzaba a correr gritando algo que no entendían. Podían ver como la gente se apartaba al paso de algo que llegaba hasta ellos. Y hasta sus oídos llego el relincho de una manada de caballos corriendo de forma alocada.  
  
Los guardias vieron como los caballos se dirigían a todo galope hasta la entrada que ellos custodiaban y giraron la vista para ver como Duo pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Quatre y ambos permanecían parados delante de la entrada. Los caballos llegaron en estampida hasta la puerta y de forma instintiva se lanzaron a un costado para evitar ser arrollados por los animales.  
  
En cuanto pudieron levantarse, no vieron ni al príncipe Duo ni al príncipe Quatre. Habrían corrido para resguardarse de los animales que ahora se marchaban de forma tranquila?  
  
  
  
El sabor a sangre inundaba por completo su boca. Esos guardias le habían golpeado mucho y estando encadenado a las rocas le había resultado imposible defenderse o contestar a esos golpes.  
  
No cabía duda que su excelencia Traize tenía una forma extraña de tener misericordia con los condenados a muerte!.  
  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a los golpes, pero ese dolor desaparecería al morir el sol... desaparecería con su muerte... él que siempre dio muerte con sus manos, ahora estaba a punto de cruzar ese túnel.  
  
Había sido sacado de las mazmorras en el último piso y llevado a otro más arriba. Podía ver algo de luz colándose por algún lado. Ya no escuchaba el agua goteando por las paredes, y el único olor a sangre que llegaba hasta su nariz era la suya.  
  
A sus oídos llego un alboroto de caballos corriendo de forma alocada. Los gritos de la gente y una voz que sobresalía entre todas diciendo que se apartaran... pero era todo tan confuso... en el bosque negro solo escuchaba a los animales y las pocas voces humanas que se internaban en él no eran frecuentes. Ahora que estaba en el palacio de Low, las voces eran muchas y hablaban todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que no entendiera nada.  
  
Sin embargo, los ecos de los pasos en los pasillo, si llegaba hasta sus oídos de forma clara. Y una voz que pertenecía a la persona por la que se encontraba allí...  
  
  
  
Traize y Miliardo se encontraban hablando con el verdugo, en uno de los cuartos de los guardias, que se encontraban en el piso bajo del edificio principal del castillo Low.  
  
-- Ya sabes, poco antes de que se oculte el sol detrás de las bardas del castillo, deberás bajar a las celdas de los condenados a muerte y sacar al secuestrador de ella para llevarlo a la horca. Asegúrate de que todo este bien organizado, que la trampilla en la tarima funcione y la soga no esté podrida – dijo Traize al hombre frente a él. No quería arriesgarse a que la soga se rompiera cuando estuvieran ahorcando a Odin Jr.  
  
-- Como ordene su excelencia. Hemos de sacarlo con capucha en la cabeza? – pregunto el verdugo.  
  
La mirada de Traize brillo. Si él había podido reconocer a su sobrino, quien decía que no habría más gente en Low que lo reconociera?. Era necesario sacarlo con la cabeza cubierta y ahorcarlo así, para no darle oportunidad a nadie de que le fuera a reconocer. Miliardo lo había traído aun siendo noche, así que nadie más había podido verle y los mercenarios que había mandado, no habían estado en Low durante el reinado de su cuñado. Tenía ganas de avisarle a su pueblo que no habría ejecución publica, pero la noticia de que el secuestrador del príncipe estaba encerrado y sería ejecutado ya circulaba por todo el reino. A la gente le gustaba mucho el espectáculo y darles a Low como un secuestrador era una forma de que le siguieran temiendo. Cuando se enteraran que a quien habían ahorcado era el hijo de su cuñado Odin, aquellos que aun creían en la profecía se desmoronarían.  
  
-- Si, sácalo cubierto – dijo Traize con una mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
Traize se dio la vuelta seguido de Miliardo saliendo de la habitación del verdugo. Miliardo estaba tratando de armar algún plan, pero Traize parecía tener todo cubierto.  
  
-- Todo va muy bien, buen amigo – dijo Traize sonriendo.  
  
-- Eso parece – dijo Miliardo no del todo convencido.  
  
-- No te escuchas muy contento Miliardo. Yo si lo estoy – dijo Traize viendo a Miliardo de reojo – tenemos en nuestras manos al hijo de mi cuñado Odin y este morirá esta tarde. Por lo cual la amenaza de la profecía se diluirá hoy mismo. Además, Wufei Chang caerá en mis manos, quizá mañana junto con los rebeldes que pretenden atacar Low por la noche...  
  
-- Que? – dijo Miliardo deteniéndose detrás de Traize. Traize se detuvo para observarlo mientras sonreía.  
  
-- Como no estuviste no te enteraste, pero Ralph llego anoche con terribles noticias... piensan atacar Low. Solo que... - dijo Traize encogiéndose de hombros, para después sonreír – me he enterado de sus planes.  
  
-- Pero como se entero excelencia?  
  
-- Ralph capturo a un mensajero de los rebeldes y escuche a Trowa – los ojos de Miliardo se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del arquero – así es Miliardo, Trowa nos ha traicionado, y como un traidor esta preso en la tumba...  
  
-- No puede ser! – dijo Miliardo con alarma.  
  
La tumba tenía todas las armas para tortura, es que a caso Traize había mandado torturar a Trowa? Al chico que se había criado con sus sobrinos? Es que no sentía algo de cariño por él?... no, como iba a sentirlo. Si no sentía cariño por sus sobrinos ni lo había sentido por sus hermanas. A caso no las había matado junto con sus cuñados por hacerse del reino Low?  
  
La sonrisa de Traize se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un gran alboroto que provenía del patio principal del castillo. Traize se giro para salir corriendo de las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de los soldados y Miliardo se vio siguiendo a su excelencia para averiguar de donde veía todo el escándalo.  
  
Traize corría atravesando a toda prisa el patio, iba en contra de la gente que corría, siguiendo el sonido que parecía ser de caballos. Que era todo ese escándalo? A caso ya les estaban atacando?  
  
  
  
La respiración de Quatre luchaba por normalizarse... que había sido eso? Por que los caballos habían atacado a los guardias y se habían abierto paso ante ellos sin hacerles daño? Su corazón latía apresurado, había sentido una gran fuerza proveniente de Duo y casi al mismo tiempo los caballos se habían salido de la caballeriza obligando a los guardias a apartarse de las puertas.  
  
Es que a caso Duo?...  
  
Giro la vista tratando de ver a su primo entre la oscuridad del primer piso de las mazmorras. Pero era difícil acostumbrarse a esas penumbras, necesitaba encender alguna antorcha para ver.  
  
Palpo con sus manos las frías piedras de la pared y siguió palpando por lo alto, hasta donde creía pudiera estar alguna antorcha que pudiera encender. La poca luz que provenía de afuera era su única guía. Pero donde se había metido Duo?  
  
Duo iba caminando por los pasillos del primer piso de las mazmorras. Unas cuantas veces había bajado con Trowa y recordaba algo de ellas. Su vista se había acostumbrado rápido a la oscuridad y había un poco de luz colándose por las rendijas del desagüe del piso principal del traspatio de Low. Esto le recordaba un poco a las noches en el bosque negro. Había tenido que acostumbrase a esa oscuridad, por que los árboles no dejaban pasar la luz de las estrellas o la luna.  
  
-- Heero – murmuro a sabiendas de que si Heero estaba por allí, podría escucharle, pero no así los guardias que estaban en la parte de afuera – Heero, estas aquí?, contéstame Heero! – volvió a murmurar.  
  
Se detenía un poco en cada una de las celdas, tratando de ajustar su vista al interior para ver si había alguien en ella. Pero hasta ahora, las celdas que había visto estaban por completo solas.  
  
-- Heero... - volvió a murmurar sin respuesta, caminando de celda en celda – He...  
  
Se detuvo de forma brusca al distinguir a una persona encadenada a la pared de piedra. Agarro fuertemente los barrotes y trato de ajustar su vista en esa persona. Tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que no podía verle el rostro. Ambos brazos estaban encadenados sobre su cabeza abiertos en forma de cruz. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas... era Heero?  
  
-- Por los dioses... Heero! – grito Duo con desesperación.  
  
-- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Heero con voz tenue, levantando la vista para ver a Duo aparecer en las mazmorras del castillo. Su buena vista le permitía verlo vestido de forma elegante. Con una capa oscura que le llegaba hasta los talones y colgaba de forma descuidada a los lados de su hombro. Sobre su pecho llevaba un medallón como el de su excelencia Traize, solo que este lo identificaba como un príncipe y no un noble cualquiera.  
  
-- Vine... vine a sacarte – dijo Duo tratando de contener la emoción que le producía el encontrarlo.  
  
-- Por que? – dijo Heero de forma fría viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Por que tú no eres culpable, yo fui quien decidió irse del castillo, tú nunca me raptaste – dijo bajando la vista – Y te sacare antes de que te ahorquen.  
  
-- Vete y déjame morir, quizá sea lo mejor... a quien le importa la vida de un simple cazador? – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo levantara la vista de forma alarmada - Yo soy culpable de cazar en el reino, soy culpable de hechicería, soy culpable de haber matado a tres soldados y soy culpable de mantener preso al futuro soberano del reino Low...  
  
-- NUNCA ME ENCERRASTE!! – grito Duo con desesperación ante las palabras del cazador - yo lo decidí así!, yo quería quedarme contigo...  
  
Los puños de Heero se apretaron al escuchar lo que Duo decía. Quedarse con él?, eso sería imposible. Un simple cazador, sin nada que ofrecer, sin un apellido ilustre, sin fortuna, sin futuro... No, eso no podía ser.  
  
-- Debes irte... – dijo Heero de forma pausada - Tu compromiso será anunciado en pocas horas – dijo bajando la vista.  
  
-- Heero... – trato Duo de decir algo, pero Heero lo interrumpió.  
  
-- Vete! – grito Heero. Duo separo sus manos de los barrotes de la celda con decisión.  
  
-- Si, me voy – dijo de forma firme, haciendo que Heero levantara la vista para verlo – pero voy a ver a mi tío para que me de las llaves y sacarte de este lugar – la mirada cobalto de Heero se fijo en la determinación del trenzado – Escúchame bien Heero Yuy, yo te amo y no voy a dejar que mueras... - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta.  
  
-- Duo?... – pero la imagen de Duo ya se había perdido en la profundidad de las mazmorras – yo también te amo...  
  
  
  
Duo corrió por el oscuro pasillo, tenía que encontrar a su tío y sacar a Heero de ese lugar. Después se tomaría el tiempo para explicarle a Heero todo, para tratar de convencerlo que no se casaría con Hilde.  
  
-- Duo! – dijo Quatre al verlo aparecer por el pasillo – lo encontraste?  
  
-- Si, ahora hay que encontrar a nuestro tío para sacarlo de aquí – dijo Duo pasando a la carrera por un costado de Quatre para llegar hasta las escaleras – también hay que buscar a Trowa... quiero que me ayude a sacarlo de Low.  
  
-- Trowa debe estar de guardia – dijo Quatre caminando también a la carrera – yo me encargare de buscarlo. Pero Duo quiero saber que paso con los caballos... - Duo se detuvo para ver a su primo.  
  
-- Así como tu puedes curar a una persona o sentir lo que otro siente – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente – yo puedo controlar a los caballos y regresar un muerto a la vida antes de que se haya ido del todo.  
  
-- Duo! – dijo Quatre con asombro.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell que haces aquí?...  
  
La voz gruesa de la persona a la que estaban buscando les sorprendió a su espalda evitando que siguiera hablando. Duo se giro para enfrentarse a su tío. Su mirada se endureció al recordar todas las atrocidades que había causado en su pueblo y en otros reinos. Al darse cuenta que su tío siempre mantuvo ante ellos una mascara de bondad para mantenerlos engañados y que no se enfrentaran a él para exigirle que se retirara del gobierno del reino. Además, había encerrado a Heero, la persona a la que amaba, bajo un cargo que no era cierto.  
  
-- Deja libre a Heero tío – dijo Duo con voz firme – él nunca me secuestro y tu lo sabes.  
  
-- Yo lo se? – dijo Traize mostrándose tranquilo. La mirada violeta de Duo le dejaba ver que estaba muy decidido a darle pelea. Pero no se iba a dejar, él era Traize Khrushrenada y Duo solo el hijo de una de sus hermanas – aquí llego una nota pidiendo un rescate por dejarte libre – dijo Traize cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- Fue un truco que inventaste para justificarte ante el rey Schbeiker! – aclaro Quatre, haciendo que Duo lo viera solo de reojo y que Traize arqueara las cejas con disgusto viendo a su rubio sobrino. Lo que había sospechado ahora se lo confirmaba, Quatre sabía del escape de Duo desde el principio.  
  
-- Deja libre a Heero! – volvió a pedir – no puedes mandarlo a la horca por algo que no hizo.  
  
-- Y quien dijo que lo mandare a la horca por algo que no hizo? – dijo Traize mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa, haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por su afirmación – Heero Yuy va a la horca por practicar la hechicería y dar muerte a tres soldados. Quizá tienes razón y no te secuestro, pero él ha admitido los demás cargos – dijo Traize con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
-- No... - dijo Duo a toda prisa, tratando de encontrar una forma de defenderlo de algo que él sabía era culpable – Heero no mato a los soldados, fui yo! – dijo Duo tratando de mostrarse convincente. Pero Traize comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Jamás has sido bueno para mentir querido sobrino – dijo entre risas – Heero Yuy ira a la horca esta misma tarde y no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo.  
  
-- Claro que hay algo que puedo hacer! – dijo Duo apretando los puños por el enojo haciendo que la mirada de Traize se fijara de forma expectante sobre él – yo soy el príncipe Duo Maxwell, heredero en línea directa al trono de Low. Por lo cual puedo anular la ley de hechicería sobre aquellos que usan hierbas para curar a la gente. Y tengo el apoyo del príncipe Quatre del reino Winner y el apoyo de la princesa Hilde del reino Schbeiker. Estoy seguro de conseguir también el apoyo del reino de Catalonia y quizá hasta más reinos...  
  
-- Hablas demasiado Duo – dijo Traize de forma seria – pero no creo que puedas hacer nada si estas encerrado – Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escucho tal afirmación – GUARDIAS!  
  
De forma inmediata cuatro hombres con espadas en mano rodearon a Traize mientras Duo giro su vista para ver como otros cuatro hombres llegaban por detrás de ellos. Esos hombres eran muy parecidos a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a las mazmorras y aquellos que les habían perseguido la noche anterior. Estos hombres no les harían caso, solo obedecían a su tío...  
  
-- Apresen al príncipe Duo Maxwell y enciérrenlo en la torre más alta del castillo hasta después de la ejecución de su secuestrador – dijo apuntándolo.  
  
-- No puedes encerrar a Duo tío! – dijo Quatre atravesándose delante de su tío y dejando atrás a Duo.  
  
-- Miliardo – dijo volteando a ver al rubio platinado que permanecía detrás de él – llévate a Quatre a su habitación y mantenlo encerrado.  
  
-- Si excelencia – dijo Miliardo tomando a Quatre del brazo.  
  
-- No!, suéltame Miliardo! – dijo Quatre tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Miliardo.  
  
-- No se atrevan a tocarme! – grito Duo cuando dos hombres trataban de sujetarlo – no pueden encerrarme tío! – dijo Duo de forma enérgica – suelta a Heero! te lo advierto!  
  
-- Me amenazas? – dijo Traize divertido. Jamás llego a imaginar que el más divertido de sus sobrino se atreviera a lanzarle una amenaza. Pero que podía hacer Duo? Si fuera el otro, al que tenía encerrado, de ese si podría esperar una verdadera amenaza. Duo enarco las cejas con disgusto y se dispuso a contestarle.  
  
-- Sabes bien que yo jamás amenazo tío – dijo Duo entre dientes con sumo enojo. Traize solo rió.  
  
-- Déjate ya de niñerías Duo, te casaras con Hilde en un par de días. Deja de actuar como el maleducado de siempre – le regaño.  
  
-- NO VOY A CASARME! – dijo con enojo apretando los puños. Estaba desesperado por que soltaran a Heero y no iba a permitir que le encerraran o le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer o no. – Y no voy a casarme por que amo a otra persona... - dijo Duo sonrojado, no le importaba delatarse ante su tío o ante los soldados que solo le observaban expectantes – y la persona a la que amo la tienes encerrada en una mazmorra. Déjalo libre o haré que los caballos derrumben todo...  
  
Pero un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro le hizo callar al tiempo en que caía al suelo. Sintió como un sabor amargo llegaba hasta su boca y lo escupió con rapidez dándose cuenta que había sido sangre. Levanto la vista para ver a su tío desde el suelo. Nunca les había golpeado de forma intencional. Quizá como un accidente cuando les enseñaba a pelear, pero nunca como ahora.  
  
Pudo ver que el color azul de los ojos de su tío se había transformado en el color del fuego, sintió un intenso calor sobre el rostro y por un momento pensó que era producto del golpe, pero no era así. Bajo su vista hasta las manos de su tío y pudo ver como estas parecían arder...  
  
-- Traize! – grito Miliardo aun sujetando a Quatre del brazo con fuerza haciendo que Traize lo viera solo de reojo – por todos los dioses, cálmate!.  
  
-- Fuego... - murmuro Duo volviendo a levantar su vista hasta la mirada de su tío. Era como solía hacerle Heero cuando creaba fuego con sus manos. Su tío también podía hacerlo!. Así era como había eliminado la aldea de Wufei? – así fue como eliminaste la aldea de Lang? – dijo Duo desde el suelo viendo a su tío – con tus manos mataste a hombres, mujeres y niños?  
  
Duo vio como su tío se agachaba tomándolo fuertemente de las solapas de la camisola parándolo como su fuera un muñeco de trapo. Traize le miraba sumamente molesto, pero ya no reconocía su autoridad. Ya había desaparecido esa admiración que sentía por él y ese respeto que solía inspirarle. Se había dado cuenta que su tío era un asesino y no merecía su cariño, admiración o respeto.  
  
Traize observo la mirada violácea de su sobrino muy cerca. Lo había levantado por las solapas esperando ver el temor que antes podía ver en esa mirada. Pero ahora no veía nada de eso. Solía ser para Quatre y para Duo una figura de autoridad a la cual respetaban mucho. Pero ahora ambos se revelaban y Duo se atrevía a amenazarle. Y ahora le sostenía la mirada cuando él le observaba de forma molesta. Había perdido el respeto de sus sobrinos... pero aun así les obligaría a hacer lo que él quería. Por las buenas o por las malas.  
  
-- Vas a hacer lo que yo diga! – dijo Traize levantándolo ligeramente del suelo – te casaras con Hilde y deberás olvidar esa tontería de que amas a otro hombre. Eso esta prohibido en este reino. O... - dijo Traize dejando la amenaza en el aire.  
  
-- O... vas a matarme? – dijo Duo sin apartar la mirada de su tío – como has matado a tanta gente?. No me sorprendería enterarme que también fuiste el causante de la muerte de nuestros padres... - Traize sintió coraje contra Duo. Estaba comenzando a convertirse en una molestia, como lo había sido su Shinigami padre. Surgían en él terribles ganas de acabar con la vida de Duo en esos momentos con sus propias manos...  
  
-- DUO! – dijo Quatre con alarma al sentir todas las emociones que provenían de su tío y la determinación en su primo – por favor, Cállate!  
  
-- Hazle caso a Quatre – dijo Traize soltándolo. Duo solo se acomodo las ropas y sigo observando a su tío – LLEVENSELO! – dijo girando las ordenes a sus hombres – y si no quiere ir con ustedes, tienen mi autorización para golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia – dijo comenzando a caminar ignorando a todos a su paso.  
  
Duo solo observo como su tío se perdía fuera de los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras. Giro su vista para ver a Quatre que comenzaba a caminar jalado del brazo por Miliardo. Los ocho soldados se pusieron a su lado con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Esta bien, esta bien, no es necesario usar la violencia, voy con ustedes – dijo Duo comenzando a caminar custodiado por los soldados.  
  
Encerrado en su propio castillo. Obligado a permanecer en la torre más alta hasta después de la ejecución de Heero. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Nunca una habitación lo había detenido para escapar de ella. No sería esta la primera, aun y cuando estuviera en la parte más alta. Iba a salir y detendría esa ejecución. De una forma o de otra.  
  
  
  
El sol del medio día estaba en su parte más alta. Ninguna sombra se distinguía por que estaba bajo los objetos y las personas. Había una serie de nubes negras que podían ser apreciadas a lo lejos, cerca o sobre el castillo de Low, pero no allí, donde estaban ellas...  
  
De forma ágil entrelazaba las flores entre si para formar una corona con ellas. Estaba contenta y canturreaba de forma distraída una canción del pueblo. Quizá era una niña, pero la señorita Noin ya le había dado un trabajo: Cuidar a la señora bonita que estaba toda quemada. Su hermana no le permitía hacer nada, pero debido a su avanzado embarazo, ella solía ayudarle en todo lo que podía. Hasta que su cuñado, había solicitado la ayuda de otra de las mujeres del pueblo obligándola a solo ver sin ayudar. Y eso le aburría, hasta que la señorita Noin le pidió que le ayudara con la persona que estaba con ella.  
  
Y lo hacía encantada! Por lo menos la señora bonita le enseñaba a hacer coronas con flores y le contaba historias bonitas. Mientras ella hacía ahora una corona de flores, la mujer bonita veía al cielo, del lado contrario del sol... que tanto estaría viendo? La forma de las nubes? A veces imaginaba que las nubes eran barcos que podían llevarla de un lado a otro.  
  
Un grupo a caballo atravesó los campos lejos de donde ellas estaban. Lady bajo la vista para verlos. No eran soldados, eran gente del pueblo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y tenía que volver a Low. Pero herida como estaba, no llegaría muy lejos. Por eso estudiaba el cielo, para saber cuando se concretaría la luna llena. En esta ocasión, no llegaría por la noche... la luna llena entraría antes de que muriera el sol... y así ella podría regresar a Low por transportación.  
  
Giro la vista para sonreírle a Niao que hacía una corona con flores y la niña le sonrió en respuesta. Volvió a levantar la vista para ver a otros hombres que llegaban a caballo. Pero entonces pudo distinguir a otras personas un poco más cerca de donde ellas estaban. También observaban a los hombres. No usaban uniformes de los soldados de Low, pero ella había viajado con su excelencia Traize a muchas de sus guerras y sabía como se comportaba un soldado que vigilaba a alguien... estos eran soldados, espiando a una de aquellas personas en el grupo.  
  
Entorno los ojos para tratar de distinguir a alguien en el grupo. Y no le fue difícil reconocer a Tritón Bloom, debido a la falta de su brazo derecho. Seguramente los soldados le estaban siguiendo. Había podido ver en sueños la planeación del ataque a Low, pero no veía al dirigente principal. Un chico de la edad de Heero con un dragón tatuado a su espalda.  
  
-- Niao – dijo Lady haciendo que la niña se parara para llegar hasta ella con la corona de flores en sus manos – que bonita te ha quedado - dijo Lady tomando la corona entre sus manos – por que no se la das a ese hombre – dijo señalando al grupo.  
  
-- A Tritón Bloom? – pregunto Niao  
  
-- Si – dijo con una sonrisa – para que se la lleve a Catherine – Niao sonrió, conocía a Cathy y le caía muy bien. Por lo que no le molestaba regalar su corona a Tritón para que se le llevara a Cathy – y puedes decirle que los soldados le siguen? Sin mencionarle que lo he dicho yo?.  
  
-- Los soldados? – dijo Niao sin entender.  
  
-- Si, solo dile eso pequeña. Puedes hacerlo?  
  
-- Si – dijo la niña, emprendiendo el viaje a toda prisa rumbo al grupo que charlaba aun montados a caballo.  
  
Lady vio a Tritón recibir la corona y bajar para cargar a la niña. Seguramente la niña le dio el mensaje, ya que Tritón volteo para todos lados y alcanzó a ver a los hombres que aparentaban estar descansando bajo un árbol.  
  
Lady se dio la vuelta al ver a Niao correr en su dirección. Sus largos cabellos caían a los lados de su rostro, mientras sus ropas largas cubrían su cuerpo. Los soldados no podrían adivinar que ella era Lady One, Bruja de Low.  
  
Ahora tenía que esperar a que la luna llena entrara. Tenía que regresar a Low para ayudar a Heero, Duo, Quatre y Trowa... Tenía que llegar antes de que Traize fuera a matar a Heero. De alguna forma tenía que evitarlo.  
  
Lo único que había logrado hacer cuando despertó con la visión de Heero y Duo capturados, fue enviar en sueños la forma en la que había sacado al príncipe Odin de palacio. Sabía que él único que podía recibir esos sueños era Quatre. Ahora el príncipe Winner debía saber que su primo Odin, y el verdadero heredero de Low, estaba vivo.  
  
  
  
-- Miliardo no puedes encerrarme! – dijo Quatre al ser llevado hasta su habitación por el capitán de la fuerza real de su reino – tu siempre nos has ayudado, no puedes ahora traicionarnos de esta forma. Yo se que no quieres hacerlo...  
  
Miliardo se detuvo viendo de reojo como tres guardias doblaban el pasillo alejándose de ellos. Giro la vista para ver el pasillo al frente y no vio a ningún otro guardia. Entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación de Quatre y lo empujo dentro, entrando él detrás del rubio.  
  
-- Miliardo? – dijo Quatre sin entender. Había mucha confusión en el interior del capitán de la fuerza real. Se debatían dos sentimientos en su interior: el deber y lo correcto, el honor y la justicia. Quatre no sabía aun cual había ganado.  
  
Miliardo dio un paso al frente haciendo que Quatre retrocediera con algo de temor. Los ojos celes de Miliardo parecían oscurecerse al verlo.  
  
-- Tu padre me curo de las quemaduras que un dragón me causo – dijo Miliardo con voz ronca haciendo que Quatre abriera los ojos con sorpresa – yo he tratado de protegerte al no haberlo podido proteger a él...  
  
-- Miliardo! – dijo Quatre con sorpresa al sentir la culpabilidad que inundaba el corazón del hombre frente a él.  
  
-- Escúchame príncipe – dijo viéndolo fijamente – Traize no te cree capaz de salir por la ventana, pero deberás hacerlo – Quatre se giro para ver la ventana abierta de su habitación – tu puerta será cerrada por fuera, por lo que nadie esperara que salgas por la ventana.  
  
-- No puedo! – dijo Quatre con desesperación viendo de nuevo a Miliardo.  
  
-- Se que podrás – aseguro el rubio platinado – Trowa esta en la tumba...  
  
-- No! – los ojos de Quatre comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. La tumba era el lugar donde torturaban a los prisioneros – por que?  
  
-- Traición... - dijo Miliardo viéndolo fijamente haciendo que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de Quatre – los han visto, también a ti, hablando con rebeldes. Traize no te cree capaz de ponerte en su contra, por eso solo te mantendrá encerrado. Debes sacar a Trowa de la tumba, aprovecha que la mayoría de los guardias estarán en el patio trasero presenciando la ejecución – Quatre limpió las lágrimas con su mano y asintió de forma lenta. Miliardo se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación del rubio.  
  
-- Miliardo... - dijo Quatre haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara a verlo – por que tenemos tantos dones? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente – tu sabes? – Miliardo asintió.  
  
-- Todos los Khrushrenada fueron dotados de poderosos dones. Tu padre y el padre de Duo, tenían Dones benignos que repartieron con gente de su entera confianza. Pero los dones del rey Low no podían ser compartidos, por que eran destructivos... podía crear fuego, una tormenta, controlar el agua y la tierra... esos dones fueron heredados a ustedes... los herederos del reino Low.  
  
Quatre abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su tío, el rey Low, era sumamente poderoso. Así como lo sería su primo... un momento... crear una tormenta?, como la que había visto y sentido días atrás?  
  
-- Mi primo Odin Low tendría los dones de su padre? – pregunto Quatre viendo a Miliardo.  
  
-- Si – aseguro el rubio platinado.  
  
-- Heero! – dijo Quatre relacionando el sueño con lo que Miliardo acababa de decirle – Heero es el príncipe Odin Low...  
  
-- Así es príncipe Quatre – dijo Miliardo saliendo de la habitación de Quatre y cerrando por fuera.  
  
  
  
Wufei iba a todo galope sobre Sheldong, había presenciado la captura de Heero y de Duo. Había sido una gran sorpresa escuchar a ese hombre rubio, Miliardo Piscraf, como no recordarlo, decirle Majestad al trenzado. Así que todo el tiempo estuvo conviviendo con el príncipe Duo Maxwell, con el maldito prometido de su princesa?. Sentía coraje, por que había estado muy cerca de él y pudo haberlo matado con sus manos de haber sabido quien era... pero que tonterías, Heero jamás se lo hubiera permitido. Además ese trenzado sabía defenderse, no en balde había sido pupilo de su tío... Traize Khrushrenada!  
  
Había estado conviviendo con un Khrushrenada!  
  
Pero también había obtenido de su parte la promesa de combatir en contra del tirano, como lo haría Quatre Rabeaba Winner Khrushrenada. Los dos sobrinos del tirano estaban en su contra y a favor de los rebeldes. Nadie mejor que el trenzado para experimentar en carne viva las maldades de su tío. A caso no había sido perseguido por los soldados por creerlo un vagabundo? No le había contado ya la forma en la que su tío acabo con su aldea? No le habían ya contado sobre los malditos impuesto que cobraban a su nombre?  
  
Duo Maxwell sabía mejor que nadie, que su tío era un tirano...  
  
Solo por eso y por que necesitaba a Heero en la toma que tenían planeada, es que se había dedicado a seguir al contingente que se los había llevado. Había estado espiando y enterándose de los planes de Traize.  
  
Ahora sabía que Heero sería ahorcado esa misma tarde y dejarían entrar a los aldeanos a presenciar la ejecución. Tenía que avisarle a Rashid que entraría al palacio para tratar de rescatar a Heero ya que era una de las piezas más importantes para derrocar a los ejércitos de Low. Quizá Traize también lo capturara al intentar rescatarlo, pero le daba la oportunidad perfecta para pedir un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con él... se lo debía!, desde hacía cinco años que se lo debía! Y Traize lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Sheldong se detuvo de golpe haciendo que tuviera que sujetar fuertemente las riendas para no ser lanzado al suelo. Vaya forma de interrumpir sus pensamientos!. Giro su vista para todos lados y no le pareció ver a nadie. Pero la oscuridad del bosque negro no le ayudaba. A pesar de que era medio día, la oscuridad del bosque negro era notoria.  
  
-- Quien esta allí? – pregunto con cautela al escuchar el movimiento de ramas.  
  
Las sombras ante sus ojos comenzaron a tomar diversas formas. Un grupo a caballo aparecía delante de sus ojos sin que él se hubiera percatado de que alguien estaba allí. De haberle acompañado Heero, seguramente los habría escuchado primero y visto después.  
  
El grupo numeroso de hombres se acercaba a paso lento. Todos montaban caballos negros y vestían de igual forma, cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha que impedía verles el rostro. Sentía un aura extraña proveniente de esos hombres. Estos serían los Shinigamis? Pero si era así, deberían llegar al siguiente día...  
  
Uno de los hombres se aproximo a Wufei y despejo su cabeza, dejando ver un cabello entrecano que sobre salía en picos a los lados de sus orejas y mostraba una pronunciada calvicie al centro.  
  
- Hug!, no podía ser estos los más hermosos seres sobre la tierra! – pensó para si mismo mostrando una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-- Wufei Chang? – pregunto el hombre que se había adelantado.  
  
-- Si – respondió Wufei con desconfianza. Los Shinigamis no tenían por que haber llegado antes de la fecha que uno de los suyos había establecido.  
  
-- Mi nombre es Howard y estos son los Shinigamis – dijo apuntando a sus hombres que despejaban sus rostros de las capachas. Había hombres ancianos y unos cuantos jóvenes que si hacían honor a la leyenda – te hemos reconocido – afirmo el hombre – y estamos listos para la batalla...  
  
-- La batalla será mañana – dijo Wufei viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Mañana! – dijo Howard contrariado volteando a ver a dos hombres a su espalda – G, tu dijiste que sería hoy! – dijo en forma de reclamo.  
  
-- El senil de J dijo que en tres días y esos son los días que nos hemos tardado en llegar – afirmo G.  
  
-- Senil lo serás tu viejo olvidadizo. Tres días contando con él que estábamos hablando. No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Erick que llegaríamos en tres días!.  
  
Wufei solo observaba la discusión entre los hombres más ancianos del grupo. Pero el que los Shinigamis hubiesen llegado antes del plazo que habían dado era mejor. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.  
  
-- Bienvenidos! – dijo Wufei haciendo que todos le vieran – no es tan malo el que hayan llegado un día antes. Malo hubiera sido que llegaran un día después. De todas formas vamos a adelantar las cosas...  
  
-- Usted dirá, capitán Chang – dijo Howard mientras Wufei sonreía al ver la disposición de los hombres del reino Maxwell.  
  
  
  
Duo estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación en la torre rodeado de pedazos de tela. El sol comenzaba a caer y estaba desesperado, pero seguía obteniendo más pedazos.  
  
-- Bajaré haciendo una soga con las sabanas de la cama – se dijo a si mismo atando la punta de los trozos de tela entre si para conseguir hacer una soga.  
  
Era una suerte que las mantas no estuvieran demasiado gastadas, sería una gran caída si esta se llegase a romper cuando el se estuviera colgando de ella para bajar hasta la siguiente ventana de la torre. Solo esperaba que la soga fuera lo suficientemente larga como para llegar a la ventana. Incluso había hecho jirones su capa para conseguir llegar hasta su objetivo.  
  
Se levanto con la soga hecha de jirones, ató la punta a una biga de madera que sostenía el techo de la habitación y el resto lo dejó caer por la ventana. Se asomo para ver hasta donde llegaba y vio con asombro que aun le faltaba un buen tramo para alcanzar la cornisa de la siguiente ventana. Esa ventana daba a los escalones de la torre, sería fácil salir corriendo por ella para llegar hasta el traspatio.  
  
Tendría que balancearse hasta llegar a la ventana y procurar no caer, no podría revivirse a si mismo.  
  
  
  
Toda la gente estaba reunida en la parte trasera del castillo. Se había puesto una tarima y la soga estaba ya colgada. Se probaba que la puertecilla que quedaba bajo los pies del culpable se abriera de forma instantánea cuando la palanca se moviera.  
  
Habían visto muchas veces colgar a los ladrones, a la gente le gustaba ese espectáculo, le gustaba el derramamiento de sangre. Traize sabía como mantener contenta a la gente, si ellos querían espectáculo se los daría. Había tenido la inteligencia de hacer correr el rumor de que el príncipe Duo había sido secuestrado y posiblemente muerto. Y ahora tenían en su poder al secuestrador y el príncipe estaba sano y salvo y a unos días de su boda con la princesa Hilde.  
  
Se felicitaba mentalmente a si mismo por haber urdido un plan tan magnifico a expensas de su sobrino. Ahora no solo estaría dándole muerte al secuestrador, también eliminaba de tajo la amenaza de que alguien se enterara de que el preso era el hijo de Odin Low. Verdadero rey del reino.  
  
La gente se arremolinaba a las orillas de la tarima para ver de cerca el espectáculo, gritaban a todo pulmón por ver al secuestrador del príncipe. La gente alzaba las manos y se preparaba con piedras y frutas para lanzarle al culpable en cuanto apareciera. No había habido un juicio, el acusador y juez era el mismo; Traize Khrushrenada.  
  
Todo estaba preparado. Desde su lugar veía sobre las bardas del reino esperando a que el sol se ocultara, no había nada que Duo o alguien pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera el propio Odin Jr, había hecho algo por liberase de las ataduras con las que le mantenían en las mazmorras. Duo había sido encerrado en una de las torres más altas del castillo para evitar que apareciera y arruinara la oportunidad de matar al "secuestrador".  
  
Pero el estar encerrado no le impedía a Duo poder bajar por la ventana. Con la experiencia que tenía al subir y bajar árboles, se había balanceado desde la punta de la soga, hasta la cornisa de la ventana más abajo. Ahora corría a toda prisa por los pasillos para poder llegar al lugar de la ejecución, tenía que impedirlo, a como diera lugar debía impedirlo.  
  
El sol termino por ocultarse detrás de las bardas del palacio. La hora había llegado y el verdugo se aproximo con otros dos guardias para abrir la reja que mantenía encerrado a Heero.  
  
Heero levanto la vista para ver al hombre que llegaba hasta él. Mantenía su rostro oculto detrás de una mascara de cuero negra, "el verdugo", se dijo a si mismo. Dos guardias aparecieron detrás de él, mientras otros dos, que seguramente eran los que custodiaban la salida, se quedaba fuera de las rejas.  
  
Con cuidado metieron la llave a las esposas y le soltaron de las paredes. Le dolían los brazos al estar por tantas horas con ellos levantados. Quería sobar sus muñecas y masajear sus músculos doloridos, pero los soldados no le dieron tiempo a nada. De forma rápida colocaron sus muñecas entre un par de brazaletes de acero que descansaban sobre una barra de acero, impidiendo que sus manos se tocaran. Y el verdugo camino hasta él para colocar sobre su cabeza un saco negro que le impedía ver por donde iba.  
  
No cabía duda que maldición se había roto, por que cuando el verdugo lo toco no cayó muerto y ahora que los guardias lo jalaban de los brazos, estos tampoco parecían verse afectados. A que horas se había roto la maldición? En que maldito momento esta dejo de afectarles a los demás? Aun el día anterior Niao había muerto con un toque mortal de sus manos. Y tres soldados habían caído a sus pies cuando los toco... entonces, cuando? Cuando estuvo con Duo en la madriguera? A caso... cuando le dijo que lo amaba?...  
  
Sintió como comenzaban a jalarlo por los brazos para que caminara. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos distinguiendo diferentes formas de caminar en los soldados. Le fue fácil distinguir el cambio de velocidad cuando llegaban a los escalones. Y no le resulto complicado saber que estaba fuera de las mazmorras, al sentir el viento sobre sus muñecas.  
  
La maldición había sido rota cuando le dijo a Duo que lo amaba... de eso estaba seguro. Por que de otra forma, ninguno de los hombres que lo llevaron a las mazmorras hubieran podido con él.  
  
Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho aquella vez en el río... quizá hubiera podido morir con la dicha de haberlo hecho suyo. Ahora jamás sabría que se sentía amar a alguien en cuerpo y alma...  
  
Lo subieron a una especie de carreta, podía sentir el movimiento bajo sus pies y escuchaba los gritos enardecidos de la gente. Podía sentir las piedras que le golpeaban la piel cuando lograban traspasar las rejas de madera.  
  
Sintió como el movimiento cesaba y como alguien lo jaló de los brazos de forma brusca. Ya había llegado al lugar de la ejecución. La gente pedía a gritos su muerte...  
  
Duo aun estaba muy lejos del traspatio y podía ver por la ventana de la torre que la ejecución estaba por comenzar. No, no podía permitir que lo mataran por su culpa, por su culpa!!  
  
-- HEEROOO!!! – grito bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, sin percatarse que alguien le salía al paso.  
  
-- Príncipe Duo, no llegara a tiempo, yo lo llevare más rápido.  
  
-- Lady One, por los dioses, si conoce otro camino saquéeme de aquí!  
  
-- Claro que si!  
  
La bruja One, extendió una mano para tomar la de Duo, al mismo tiempo en que ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Tal y como lo había hecho cuando había ido a visitar a Heero y Duo se había quedado dormido cerca del estanque.  
  
Unos ojos oscuros estudiaban a los soldados desde donde se encontraba. La gente enardecida le ocultaba muy bien de los soldados. Nadie parecía prestar atención en él. Solo debía revisar cuantos eran los soldados y que armas traían. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en un hombre con una túnica blanca y el cabello avellanado corto. No era posible que el único que podía vencerlo en un duelo de espadas se encontrara también presenciando la ejecución?. Allí sentado en una especie de trono alto estaba el propio Traize Khrushrenada; el causante de la muerte de su esposa, el asesino de su aldea, quien mansillo su honor sin piedad.  
  
Tenía ganas de saltarle encima y matarlo a sangre fría, tal como él lo había hecho con su familia. Pero ahora debía preocuparse por sacar a Heero de todo esto y explicarle lo que harían.  
  
El verdugo tomo la soga para ponerla en la cabeza del cazador, ya no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer. La sonrisa de Traize apareció al darse cuenta que todo estaba saliendo según el plan. En poco tiempo no habría nadie que pudiera detenerle...  
  
Duo apareció detrás de la multitud a un lado de la bruja One, pero la soga ya cubría el cuello de Heero. El verdugo solo esperaba la orden de Traize para tirar de la palanca.  
  
-- HEERRROOO!! – grito Duo, pero Lady One extendió un brazo para evitar que corriera.  
  
-- Espera príncipe, espera... – Duo la observo con ojos suplicantes y tristes.  
  
-- No me pidas que espere, están a punto de matarlo!! – dijo soltándose de los brazos de Lady One para abrirse paso entre la gente.  
  
-- No príncipe, no lo harán... – murmuro, mientras ponía ambos pulgares e índices juntos para comenzar a recitar algo ininteligible.  
  
Heero pudo escuchar una voz en particular que mencionaba su nombre. Gritaba con desesperación, podía distinguirla, era la voz del trenzado, la voz de Duo. Giro un poco su cabeza para seguir el lugar de la voz. El se encontraba entre la gente. Por la distancia, parecía que al final y se aproximaba al frente.  
  
-- Por lo menos pude volver a escucharte, aun que no haya podido verte – pensó mientras volvía a enderezar su cabeza y esperaba el momento final.  
  
La gente seguía gritando que muriera, pero de repente algunas de esas personas cambiaron el grito de "muerte, muerte" por el de "Queremos ver su cara".  
  
Traize giro su rostro al darse cuenta de que aquel grito que parecía mínimo, comenzaba a hacerse general. La gente comenzaba a pedir ver el rostro del secuestrador. El verdugo había soltado la palanca y esperaba las instrucciones de Traize, quien aun veía como la gente se volteaba a verlo a él y no al que sería ejecutado. Todos le pedían que revelara el rostro del hombre a ser ejecutado y eso no podía permitirlo. Había gente en el reino que pudiera reconocerlo y eso no podía permitirlo.  
  
Wufei sacudió su cabeza sin entender por que también él había comenzado a gritar que quería ver el rostro de Heero. El lo que quería era liberarlo, no verle la cara, ya la conocía.  
  
Duo siguió corriendo empujando a Wufei a un lado, al parecer la ejecución había sido detenida por unos instantes, pero solo faltaba que la palanca fuera jalada para ahorcar a Heero y el no podía permitirlo.  
  
Otro de los soldados en la plataforma de ejecución se aproximó a Heero para retirar la soga junto con la capucha. Traize no había dado la orden y su mirada casi fulmina al soldado que descubrió el rostro a Heero.  
  
-- HEERO!! – grito Duo llegando hasta las escaleras que le llevaban a la plataforma.  
  
Heero pestaño pesadamente para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz que le caía de golpe y casi al mismo tiempo giro su rostro para ver al trenzado que llegaba junto a él.  
  
-- Es él!! – grito una mujer anciana, haciendo que toda la gente enmudeciera – es él!  
  
-- Es el Rey! – grito otra persona.  
  
-- Que viva el rey!!!  
  
La gente comenzó a verse una a la otra, Heero también comenzó a ver a la gente que gritaba que era el Rey. Sabía que Duo aun no era Rey, entonces por que gritaban que era el Rey?.  
  
Duo no entendía la conmoción de la gente, quien era el Rey? A quien se referían como el Rey?  
  
Traize se levanto junto con Miliardo, por fin había sucedido alguien lo había reconocido. Se dio prisa en huir por una de las puertas de palacio al escuchar como el coro de viva el rey comenzaba a subir por todas partes.  
  
-- Es el Rey!!  
  
-- Es Odin Low...  
  
-- Que viva el rey Odin Low!!, que viva el rey!!  
  
-- Odin... Low... – dijo Duo viendo a Heero fijamente, ahora sabía por que le parecía tan familiar.  
  
Cuando niño solía entrar muy seguido a la cámara del tesoro, el lugar donde había estado el medallón de su tía, el que contenía la segunda frase del hechizo que pendía sobre Heero. Y allí mismo estaba el retrato de su tío Odin... ahora sabía por que cuando lo vio por primera vez le parecían tan conocido... Heero era idéntico a su tío, solo que con el cabello oscuro...  
  
Heero era su primo Odin Low... el verdadero Heredero del reino de Low...  
  
Heero no podía dejar de ver los ojos sorprendidos de Duo. No entendía el que gritaran que era el rey. Sus manos aun estaban sujetas con esos brazaletes de acero, pero no parecía que alguien le fuese a ahorcar ahora.  
  
Uno de los solados subió hasta la plataforma y con la espada corto el acero que separaba las muñecas de Heero mientras le observaba fijamente.  
  
-- Su majestad Odin Low, la guardia real esta a su servicio.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar al soldado. Los gritos de la gente se escuchaban jubiloso al gritar "viva el rey Low". Heero tomo el medallón que pendía de su cuello, no se había dado cuenta que ya no eran dos, era uno solo que mostraba el sello real...  
  
"... El grito enardecido de la gente le restituirá su poder..."  
  
Levanto la vista para ver a la gente que seguía gritando, mientras vio como Duo parecía derrumbarse, mientras por las escaleras llegaba Wufei sonriendo...  
  
-- Majestad Odin Low! – dijo Wufei – quien lo hubiera creído Heero... pero aun hay que detener a Traize Khrushrenada...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
No se aun si el siguiente será el final o no. Todo depende de que tan largo me salga. Pero ya ven, que le dije que la clave de esta historia estaba en el capitulo cero?, jejejeje.  
  
Bueno, ahora no hay muchos comentarios, solo quiero decirles que sigo teniendo problemas con mi yahoo. Ahora hasta mi Hotmail no me deja anexar archivos --, así que me despido haciendo corajes con mis cuentas de correo.  
  
Gracias a mis amigas de siempre: Claudia, Bony, Faby y Marlene.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a : maryluzmtyyahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Loreto W: Gracias Loreto y a cuidar esa vista. Suerte en los exámenes si estas en ellos.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Pues si, el final se acerca y no se si el 13 ya es o no el fin, jejejeje. Pero a ver que ocurre. Aun falta detener a Traize.  
  
Denisse: Mis partes favoritas también son las de Heero y Duo , jejeje! Por eso el siguiente fic solo será de ellos dos. Dejare de centrarme en otras parejas, jejeje. Pero que bueno que te gusta esta locura.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Quizá tus ideas son correctas, jejejeje. A ver si lo que pensabas es lo que escribí, jejeje.  
  
Ryo Asakura: Ojalá este cap también te haya gustado. Creo que no hubo mucho contacto entre los personajes, pero ya esta casi para llegar al final.  
  
Lioku: Para nada me das lata y entre mas me exijas, mas me exijo yo, jejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, trato de hacer lo mejor en estas locuras que se me ocurren.  
  
Devil1: Magnifico trabajo de traducción, sigue, sigue... perdona, ahora si respondo tu review, jejejeje. Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.  
  
Cyndi lps: Que bueno que te gusta la historia loca que se me ocurrió usando a mis chicos lindos de Gundam. Y no creas que no metí lemon por que estaba muy largo, jejejeje. Es que la madriguera estaba muy chiquita, jejejeje. Si yo solía hacer 50 hojas por cam en Juego por Un Beso. Pero este lo estaba haciendo de a 20.  
  
Uru Yuy: Amiga, andas desaparecida... Que bueno que te gusto el comic de Misión Fallida, es una lastima que no pueda anexar las imágenes al fic, jejejeje. Ya vez que este capitulo no se tardo tanto como el anterior? Y espero que el 13 tampoco se tarde tanto.  
  
Seiryu Sama: Huy, creo que voy a esconderme para que no me culpen de tu muerte por infarto... (Alguien susurra al oído a Maryluz) ha, no pueden culpar a alguien por causar un infarto? Entonces déjame lo hago apropósito, jejejejejeje. No te creas, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Yuki Ayanami: Pues ojalé este capitulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas, pero se que debes tener más, jejejeje. Tratare sacarte de las que te hayan surgido en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Aguila Fanel: La suerte de Traize se develara en el siguiente capitulo, jejejejeje. Allí verán lo que le depara el destino... a no, cual destino, ya lo dije en el cap 0, jejejeje.  
  
Misao: Me encantaría ver Juego en un video. Como me muero por ver el Tercer Gemelo (mi novela favorita) en DVD, por desgracia se encuentra en España y ni como pedirla --. Ojalá selecciones bien a los actores, jejejeje. Creo que ya muchas de tus preguntas fueron contestadas. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Wow! Y yo que creí que eran poquitos Reviews, no si son bastantes!. A lo que no le hago mucho caso son a los pocos (poquisimos) correos personales que recibí entre la publicación del anterior capitulo y este. Pero como dije, tengo problemas con el yahoo y si alguien me ha mandado algún comentario y no le he respondido, mil disculpas! Es culpa del ·$/(&$ servidor de yahoo. 


	14. Cap 13 Fuego Vs Agua, Luz Vs Oscuridad

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 34, 5H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
FUEGO VS AGUA, LUZ VS OCURIDAD  
  
  
  
El sol había sucumbido en el cielo, dejando ver en él las tres primeras luces pertenecientes a tres astros enormes que se encontraba en una perfecta línea recta. La luna en su más hermosa forma, comenzaba a alumbrar más que su hermano el sol. La enorme luna llena pronto iluminaría en conjunto con los tres astros en el cielo...  
  
El espectáculo que ofrecía su excelencia Traize en el traspatio de palacio, había hecho que muchos de los guardias de las mazmorras abandonaran sus puestos. Todo por presencia el ahorcamiento del secuestrador del príncipe Maxwell. Siendo en su mayoría mercenarios o soldados leales a Traize, no hacían mucho caso a las órdenes de los príncipes en el reino. Todos eran hombres maduros, duros, de carácter reacio que hacían lo que fuera por dinero o por el poder que el propio Traize representaba. Los soldados jóvenes, que hacían rondas dentro del palacio, eran quienes sentían respeto por los sobrinos del tirano.  
  
Quatre había aprovechado que la gente estaba reunida en la parte trasera, para hacerle caso a Miliardo y abandonar su habitación por la ventana. Había temblado al ver lo alto que se encontraba su ventana del techo del siguiente piso. Pero si Duo lo hacía, el también podría hacerlo.  
  
Tomo aire para infundirse valor y comenzó el descenso...  
  
En cuando hubo pisado el suelo del techo, corrió hasta la que era la cocina del palacio. Tenía en mente llevar algo de comida a los guardias de la "tumba". Sabía que cuando las pesadillas le inundaban, la bruja One solía darle algo para que conciliara el sueño. Y esas hierbas estaban en la cocina, a la mano de las cocineras.  
  
Bajo despacio hasta el cuarto que ocupaba el servicio, que a esa hora debía estar en el traspatio, junto con los demás, por que estaba solo. Pero antes de poner el pie de nuevo en el suelo, perdió pisada, por suerte estaba cerca del piso, por lo que el golpe no había sido nada fuerte. Aguanto la risa y se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas. Como le hacía su primo para subir y bajar sin caerse? El aun sentía el corazón en la garganta y el sudor perlaba su frente por el nerviosismo. Pero ya estaba abajo. Y se dio prisa en tomar algo de comida, ponerla en una bandeja y mezclar las hierbas que le daba Lady One en el vino. Jamás sabrían que los estaba drogando. Solo esperaba que los guardias se tomaran el vino, aun que no comieran nada.  
  
No sentía a Trowa... desde que Miliardo le había dicho que Trowa estaba encerrado con el cargo de traición había vuelto a invocar su don con él. Pero no podía sentirlo. Estaba asustado y deseoso por que el sol cayera. Quería salir de inmediato, pero al asomarse por su ventana había podido ver como guardias caminaba de un lado a otro llevando consigo maderas y sogas. Seguramente para armar la tarima donde ahorcarían a Heero. Rogaba a todos los dioses por que Duo pudiera rescatarlo... Heero era la llave para evitar la guerra. Heero era el verdadero rey de Low... Duo lo sabría?  
  
No, no lo sabía...  
  
Podía sentir la desesperación de Duo, pero también sabía que no estaba de brazos cruzados. Sentía su determinación y su deseo de rescatarlo. El confiaba en Duo, estaba seguro que Duo podría detener lo que su tío Traize tramaba hacerle al rey de Low. Por que sabía que su tío ya lo había reconocido y ese era el motivo por el que quería matarlo.  
  
Cuando llego a las mazmorras cargando la bandeja con comida, no vio a los dos guardias que le habían impedido el paso a Duo. Así que entro tomando con una de sus manos la antorcha que estaba en la entrada y llevando en la otra la comida y el vino.  
  
Temblaba de miedo al ir bajando las escaleras. La humedad se incrementaba a cada paso que daba y los gritos de dolor de los hombres encerrados en las mazmorras eran desgarradores. No sabía los motivos de tenerlos encerrados, pero cualquiera que este hubiese sido, no creía que merecieran ser torturados.  
  
Vio a un par de hombres sentados en los últimos escalones, reían de cuando en cuando y su risa se escuchaba como un eco sordo, se mezclaba con los quejidos de algún preso y con las gotas que se estrellaban en algún charco de agua.  
  
Los hombres al verle, se levantaron a toda prisa para ponerse a las orillas de la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras de la "tumba". Quatre sonrió al verlos, más para darse confianza que por mostrar algún gesto gentil a esos soldados.  
  
-- Mi tío Traize les manda algo de comida y bebida, ya que se perderán el espectáculo por estar cuidando las celdas – volvió a sonreír, dejando la bandeja sobre el último de los escalones.  
  
Los dos hombres le habían visto con desconfianza. Pero no espero ninguna respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones de piedra hasta perderse en el segundo piso. Pero no siguió hasta la entrada principal. Se recargo en el pasillo del segundo piso, escondiendo la antorcha a mitad del pasillo, para que los guardias no se percataran de su presencia. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo de las escaleras y espero, asomando solo un poco la cabeza, para ver si los guardias comían algo de lo que les había llevado. Sonrió al ver que los guardias se habían sentado de nuevo en los escalones y comían y bebían compartiendo la botella. Y en poco tiempo, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en los escalones.  
  
Se dio prisa en bajar y buscar las llaves en los cintos de armas de los guardias. Pudo encontrar un aro con varias llaves. Una de esa debía ser la de la puerta y las otras las que mantenían presos a los hombres a las rocas.  
  
Con desesperación metía una y otra llave al cerrojo de la puerta, hasta que por fin dio con la correcta.  
  
-- Trowa!! – grito con desesperación corriendo por los pasillos con la antorcha sobre su cabeza. Pero no lo sentía – Trowa! – volvió a gritar pasando una y otra mazmorra. Era horrendo ver todos los aparatos que tenían para torturarlos. Podía ver las manchas negras en el suelo que seguramente era sangre y las alimañas corriendo y atravesándose a su paso.  
  
Un sobresalto le hizo detenerse... Duo... Duo estaba sufriendo... una fuerte noticia le había sido revelada y Duo había caído en shock. Pero ahora no podía ayudarlo. No era que Heero hubiese muerto?... no podía ser eso... era algo más. No estaba seguro, pero le urgía encontrar a Trowa y ya después vería lo que le había ocurrido a su primo.  
  
Siguió caminando de forma lenta. El dolor de Duo era fuerte y había tenido la intención de cortar el lazo con su primo, pero prefirió mantenerlo. Así sabría lo que ocurría en las afueras de palacio.  
  
Otro sobresalto... un dolor físico muy fuerte...  
  
-- Haaaa! – grito al tiempo en que sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y un dolor terrible inundaba sus brazos y su espalda – Trowa!! –grito cayendo hincado.  
  
-- Qua... Quatre... - escucho un murmullo muy cerca de él.  
  
El dolor era intenso, pero tenía que llegar al lugar donde estaba Trowa. Estaba herido y tenía que ayudarle. Se levanto con dificultad y sujetándose de las paredes comenzó a arrastrarse. Tenía que cortar el lazo que lo tenía unido a Trowa, pero como sabría si estaba bien o no? Pero si lo mantenía, no llegaría tan rápido como quería. Tenía que arriesgarse... cortaría el lazo para llegar más rápido a su amor.  
  
Corrió tan rápido como pudo en cuanto se sintió bien. Pasaba una a una las mazmorras, en algunas había gente que no se movía. O que se quejaba. Todas esposadas a las rocas con fuertes cadenas. Atadas a ruedas que eran giradas para separar sus miembros y partirlos en dos. En otras había pesadas rocas sobre un enorme tablón. Sentía el dolor de los pocos que aun permanecían con vida en esos lugares tan horribles. En cuanto sacara a Trowa, sacaría al resto. No los dejaría en ese lugar.  
  
Se detuvo de forma abrupta frente a las rejas de una mazmorra. Sentía que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. No tenía el lazo abierto con Trowa, pero algo muy fuerte le obligaba a permanecer en aquella celda. Comenzó a girarse poco a poco, haciendo que la luz que llevaba sobre su cabeza comenzara a iluminar el interior de ese lugar. Lo que vio lo dejo helado y le hizo retroceder por el asombro...  
  
Trowa estaba encadenado con cadenas que colgaban del techo y le hacían mantener los brazos en alto. No traía la camisa puesta, solo el pantalón del uniforme de arqueros. Su rostro estaba por completo golpeado y su cuerpo mostraba marcas rojas hechas por latigazos. La sangre salpicaba las paredes y el suelo y parte de ella aun escurría por la tela del pantalón llegando hasta el suelo.  
  
-- TROWA! – grito asustado mientras arrojaba la antorcha al suelo y él comenzaba a abrir la reja para sacar al arquero de ese lugar.  
  
Trowa solo levanto un poco la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa cansada. Su soberano había llegado justo a tiempo. Un poco más y no hubiera aguantado vivo.  
  
Sintió la tibieza de las manos de Quatre sobre su torso desnudo cuando buscaba el cerrojo de las cadenas, sobre sus muñecas, para introducir la llave correcta para liberarlo. El frío de las mazmorras era muy fuerte y el no traer camisa no le ayudaba en nada a mantener el calor. Se sentía débil debido a los latigazos a los que había sido sometido y a la falta de agua y comida. La perdida de sangre le mantenía a penas con fuerzas para mantenerse semi de pie y con los ojos abiertos.  
  
Sintió como una gota calida se estrellaba contra su piel y levanto la vista para ver de cerca los ojos aqua de su amado.  
  
-- No llores Quatre – dijo de forma queda haciendo que Quatre le viera fijamente – aun no estoy muerto – Quatre sonrió ante tal afirmación y de forma abrupta Trowa cayó al suelo libre de las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.  
  
-- Trowa...  
  
Se dio prisa en tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo cansado y débil del arquero. Dejo deslizar una de sus manos por el rostro de su amado, despejando los mechones de cabellos cubiertos de sangre.  
  
-- Estarás bien – dijo Quatre de forma queda, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Trowa – estarás bien... - volvió a repetir dejando que sus labios se posaran sutilmente sobre los labios del arquero, mientras su mano bajaba hasta el pecho desnudo de Trowa para comenzar a curarle.  
  
Un ardor se apodero del cuerpo de Trowa, un ardor doloroso, algo que ya había sentido antes. Sabía que era la forma en la que el don de Quatre trabajaba sobre su cuerpo curando sus heridas y haciéndolo reponerse de la debilidad que le había causado la perdida de sangre.  
  
Poco a poco toda la cantidad de heridas fueron cerrando, dejando de nuevo la piel lisa del arquero. Quatre se separo con un suspiro de los labios de Trowa sintiéndose cansado. Pero le sonrió al ver que se incorporaba para sostenerle.  
  
Quatre sintió las fuertes manos de Trowa sostenerle por el rostro para recargarlo en su pecho desnudo. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y pudo sentir como lagrimas saladas del arquero caían hasta su rostro. Pudo sentir en su pecho aquello que Trowa no decía.  
  
-- Te amo Quatre - dijo por fin el arquero, haciendo que esta vez fueran las lagrimas de Quatre las que cayeran – pero hay que seguir en la lucha – Quatre se apretó contra su pecho, para después levantar el rostro y verle.  
  
-- Si, hay que volver, pero antes de que salgamos... ayúdame a sacar a los presos de estas celdas. Nadie se merece un castigo como este... - Trowa asintió.  
  
  
  
Los gritos de viva el rey le mantenían paralizado viendo aquellos ojos azules que le habían gustado desde el primer momento. Sentía que las piernas no le detendrían al tiempo en que su corazón latía a toda prisa.  
  
Heero Yuy no era Heero Yuy... era Odin Low, su primo y heredero en línea directa al trono desde que su padre murió. Al tener ya 21 años, era el verdadero rey de Low. Y tenía, además, a su mando los principados de Maxwell y Winner y todos aquellos que tenían alianza con Low. Quizá aun faltaba que el senado le reconociera como el rey, pero tenían las pruebas suficientes para que lo hicieran. En su pecho colgaba el medallón del reino, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de su tío, además estaba ese fuego que podía hacer arder con sus manos, idéntico al de su tío Traize. Todos los Khrushrenada tenían algún don y Heero no era la excepción y si todavía había alguna duda... el propio pueblo de Low lo clamaba como su rey...  
  
Heero tenía carácter y don de mando. No le sería difícil hacerse cargo del reino... - solo había un problema... y el solo hecho de pensarlo le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza – tendría que casarse y dejar un heredero varón en el trono...  
  
Los ojos azules de Heero no habían perdido de vista los violetas de Duo. La mirada de Duo parecía perdida y él estaba muy confundido de todo lo que la gente decía. Podía escuchar gente corriendo, ruido de caballos, aves alzando el vuelo, armas que se movían, gritos asustados y el fuerte "viva el rey" que se alzaba frente a él.  
  
No sabía en que momento Wufei había saltado de la tarima gritando algo, a él no le importaba si Traize había salido de palacio o no, o si los soldados estaban preparándose para atacar. Solo le importaba la persona que estaba frente a él y que parecía estar viendo a un extraño.  
  
-- Duo... - dijo dando unos pasos para acercarse a él, pero un fuerte ruido en la parte trasera del traspatio le distrajo.  
  
-- FUERZAS LEALES A SU EXCELENCIA TRAIZE, ATAQUEN!!!  
  
Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, la gente había comenzado a gritar y corría en dirección a la tarima huyendo de los soldados a caballo que arremetían contra ellos. Heero fijo su vista de forma rápida en la parte trasera, de donde venían los guardias, y vio como una línea de ellos levantaba peligrosamente sus arcos. Se estaban disponiendo a lanzar flechas.  
  
Giro de nuevo la vista para ver que Duo permanecía parado en la tarima sin ver nada. Si se quedaba allí corría peligro de que alguna de las flechas le hiriera. Por instinto levanto sus brazos para protegerlo... sus brazos se cerraron en de forma protectora sobre el delgado cuerpo del trenzado. Haciendo que su pecho chocara contra el pecho de él y lo asiera de forma firme a su cuerpo. Mientras levantaba la vista para ver como las flechas eran lanzadas en alto para que llegaran hasta donde estaban ellos.  
  
-- TODOS! RAPIDO!, ENTREN AL PALACIO! – grito Heero a la gente.  
  
Las flechas se levantaron sobre sus cabezas de forma amenazante, eran varias hileras que se elevaban varios pies de alto y se disponían a caer matando o hiriendo a aldeanos y soldados por igual. Que clase de monstruo atacaba a seres inocentes?  
  
La furia que iba creciendo dentro de él, hizo que las nubes de tormenta comenzaran a centellear, haciendo que al mismo tiempo una fuerte ráfaga de viento se soltara en dirección contraria a la dirección en las que habían sido lanzadas las flechas.  
  
Los soldados comenzaron a retroceder al darse cuenta que el viento les empujaba con fuerza y les impedía seguir lanzando flechas.  
  
-- Duo... - murmuro Heero con voz queda al oído del trenzadazo, mientras su mano permanecía levantada hacía los soldados, haciendo que el viento soplara con fuerza, haciéndolos retroceder más y más – Duo... - volvió a murmurar sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-- Yuy! Tienes que ordenar que se cierren las puertas! – grito con desesperación Wufei desde la parte baja de la tarima.  
  
Heero vio al frente como varios hombres a caballo comenzaban a incendiar las almenas y otros tantos soldados luchaban sin ningún orden. Los aldeanos corrían hacía dentro del palacio de forma asustada mientras las fuerzas leales a Traize les atacaban sin piedad. Alguien tenía que tomar el control de todo... y ese alguien no era él.  
  
-- Yuy! – volvió a gritar Wufei de forma desesperada. Pero de reojo vio a la persona contra la cual luchaba. Traize había subido a un caballo y cabalgaba detrás de los arqueros rumbo a la salida del palacio. No iba a permitirle huir sin pelear. Así que dejo de gritarle a Heero y corrió en dirección a la salida.  
  
Heero bajo el brazo que mantenía levantado haciendo que el viento dejara de soplar. Tomo a Duo de los hombros para verlo fijamente. Pero Duo parecía perdido.  
  
-- Duo debes tomar las riendas de tu reino – dijo viéndolo fijamente – ordenas a los soldados lo que deben hacer, si no lo haces va a haber muchas perdidas de vida.  
  
-- No es mi reino – dijo Duo de forma queda – es tu reino...  
  
-- Yo no soy ningún rey! – dijo Heero con desesperación sacudiendo a Duo por los hombros – mi padre fue un cazador y mi madre una mujer que conocía de hierbas. Tengo una hermana mayor que yo, que fue quien me enseño a leer y escribir...  
  
-- Pero tu eres Odin Low – afirmo Duo viéndolo por primera vez desde que se entero quien era – eres mi primo y el verdadero rey de todo Low. Mi tío Traize también lo sabe, si no, por que huyo de aquí?... Mi tío también puede crear fuego con sus manos, tal como lo haces tu... Quatre tiene dones, yo los tengo, tu los tienes y mi tío también. Todos tenemos algo en común... la sangre Khrushrenada...  
  
-- Maldición Duo! – dijo Heero con desesperación agitando a Duo fuertemente – en estos momentos no importa que sangre cruce por tus venas o las mías, hay que tomar las riendas de esto y solo tu puedes hacerlo...  
  
-- No. Ahora es cuando debes hacerlo tu – dijo Duo de forma firme haciéndose hacía atrás para soltarse de las manos de Heero – tu eres el líder, ordénales que hacer...  
  
Heero giro la vista de nuevo viendo que no había ningún orden en las defensas del palacio. Ya había dicho que todos los aldeanos fueran al palacio y le habían hecho caso. Quizá pudiera pedirles a los soldados que atacaran, en esos momentos Duo no parecía entender que él no era heredero de nada.  
  
-- Bien – dijo Heero girándose hacía el inicio de la tarima – si eso es lo que quieres – dijo viendo de reojo a Duo – lo haré.  
  
Duo parpadeo nervioso. No sabía si los soldados le harían caso a Heero. Estaba seguro que no le harían caso a él por que no tenía don de mando. Jamás su tío les había enseñado a él o a Quatre como dirigirse a los soldados. Pero el don de mando era innato en Heero. Comenzó a pedir a todos los dioses por que le hicieran caso al verdadero rey.  
  
-- ATENCION SOLDADOS DE LOW – grito Heero haciendo que varios de los hombres que estaban a los lados sin saber que hacer pusieran atención.  
  
Heero comenzó a girar instrucciones claras sobre lo que tenían que hacer y los soldados comenzaron a obedecer sin protestar. Poco a poco las instrucciones que Heero daba fueron llegando hasta los que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con las fuerzas leales a Traize haciéndoles retroceder.  
  
Arqueros atrás, espadas al frente, protejan a los aldeanos, no permitan que los soldados de Traize entren al palacio, apaguen los fuegos, cierren las puertas y levanten el puente fueron las ordenes que Heero giraba sin descanso.  
  
Traize se giro para ver como desde la tarima que serviría para darle muerte a su sobrino, este giraba las órdenes para detenerlos. Veía con odio como Odin había heredado la lucidez de su padre y el don de mando, además de todos sus dones. Los soldados acataban las órdenes sin protestar y eso les estaba llevando a la victoria.  
  
Y no podía permitirlo...  
  
Tenía que sacar a sus hombres de Low y buscar a los hombres de Barri y Peacemillon que no debían de estar muy lejos. Esos dos reinos eran leales a él y no a Low. Los otros reinos que había conquistado no sabía si estarían con él o no y no podía arriesgarse. Estaba seguro que Catalonia estaría con él, solo que Dorothy había salido muy temprano rumbo a Schbeiker. Para él había sido mucho mejor que la rubia se fuera, no quería arriesgarla a lo que sucedería el siguiente día en la noche. Quien iría a decir que la toma se había adelantado...  
  
Un arquero paso corriendo por enfrente de él y salto del caballo para darse prisa y detenerlo por el brazo. El hombre volteo asustado a verlo.  
  
-- Cobarde! – grito Traize – debes acabar con ellos, no huir!...  
  
-- Lo siento su excelencia – dijo temblando al ver la furia en el rostro de Traize.  
  
-- Toma tu arco y flecha y acaba con ese hombre – dijo apuntando a Heero que seguía girando ordenes.  
  
El arquero tomo una flecha de su espada y apunto hacía Heero. Traize vio con una sonrisa que no estaba tan lejos, no le sería difícil al arquero acertarle a su sobrino y matarlo. Eso acabaría con la toma de Low.  
  
La flecha fue soltada y Traize siguió su trayectoria. Heero estaba demasiado distraído haciéndose cargo del ejecito de Low que le sería difícil darse cuenta de la flecha que volaba hasta él.  
  
-- TRAIZE! – grito Miliardo viendo como había hecho que uno de sus arqueros lanzara una flecha contra Heero.  
  
Duo volteo al escuchar que alguien gritaba el nombre de su tío y pudo ver de reojo a Miliardo y aun arquero que mantenía su brazo arriba, como si recién hubiese soltado una flecha. Entonces la vio... una flecha surcaba el cielo en dirección a Heero con suma velocidad.  
  
-- HEERO!! – grito al tiempo en que lo jalaba fuertemente de las ropas atravesándose al paso de la flecha que se encajaba del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo provocándole un fuerte dolor.  
  
Los ojos celestes de Miliardo vieron con horror como la flecha que el soldado había lanzado le había pegado a Duo. La sangre había saltado manchando sus ropas y lanzándolo de forma ruda hacía atrás haciéndolo caer sobre el cuerpo de Heero. Le dolía mucho ver al que había sido un niño muy divertido caer a manos de una orden dada por su tío.  
  
-- Vámonos Miliardo, hay que salir de aquí – dijo Traize tomando a Miliardo por el hombro – es una lastima que la flecha la haya recibido Duo y no Odin, pero el se lo busco al ponerse en mi contra – dijo Traize caminando a toda prisa, para saltar a Epyon, sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento en lo que había hecho.  
  
-- ACABEN CON ELLOS! – grito antes de darse la vuelta y seguir rumbo a la salida del palacio de Low.  
  
  
  
Heero sintió el cuerpo de Duo derrumbarse sobre él y algo calido que escurría por sus manos. Se giro de forma lenta para dejar a Duo sobre la tarima de madera y poder verlo.  
  
Duo tenía los ojos cerrados y la sangre manchaba por completo sus ropas. Sintió como algo se rompía dentro de su pecho al ver de esa forma a Duo, herido o muerto, no lo sabía. Pero él estaba así por protegerlo. Esa flecha había sido lanzada a él y Duo lo había jalado con todas sus fuerzas, recibiéndola él.  
  
Dejo de prestar atención a los soldados, estos ya habían recibido suficientes instrucciones, para centrar su atención en el trenzado. Tomo la delgada y blanca mano de Duo con una de las suyas y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su rostro.  
  
-- Duo... - murmuro al ver la flecha encajada en el cuerpo del trenzado – Duo...  
  
Duo mantenía los ojos cerrado sintiendo como el dolor punzaba sobremanera en su pecho. Sentía como algo iba mojando poco a poco su ropa y no quería enterarse que era su sangre. Apretó los ojos y los labios, para después abrir uno solo mientras apretaba la mano que Heero le sostenía.  
  
-- Auch!!, esto duele mucho – dijo tratando de bromear sin lograrlo. Heero esbozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
-- No te muevas, retirare la flecha – dijo acariciando su mejilla con su dedo y tomando la flecha fuertemente con su mano.  
  
-- NOOO, espera!! – grito Duo al sentir el dolor. Heero soltó la flecha y volteo a verlo – duele! – dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Claro que Duele, es una flecha con punta de acero, no atravesó tu pecho por lo que aun esta dentro de tu cuerpo – afirmo Heero volviendo a tomar la flecha con sus manos para arrancarla del cuerpo de Duo.  
  
Pero algo que rompía el viento le hizo girarse a penas a tiempo para esquivar una nueva flecha que era lanzada a ellos.  
  
-- Heero vete! – dijo Duo en un jadeo viendo como más flechas eran lanzadas y que Heero a penas podía levantar la mano para empujarlas con aire.  
  
-- No te dejare – aclaro Heero viendo como Duo apretaba los ojos por el dolor.  
  
Tomo a Duo en brazos sin importarle manchar, sus de por si, maltratadas ropas y salto a la parte baja de la tarima. Así serían un blanco menos fácil. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención. Un arquero que lanzaba de forma rápida hasta dos flechas al mismo tiempo y caminaba de espaldas tratando de llegar a ellos, mientras protegía a un chico rubio que corría hasta donde ellos estaban de manera preocupada. El arquero era sumamente diestro, lanzaba con una puntería asombrosa. Usaba solo el pantalón de un uniforme y estaba por completo cubierto de sangre, una capa fina ondeaba sobre sus hombros y espalda, mientras un largo mechón de cabellos castaños se empeñaba en cubrirle parte del rostro.  
  
-- Duo!! – grito el rubio llegando hasta donde estaba Heero sosteniéndolo en brazos. Duo abrió los ojos y trato de sonreír un poco. Heero solo observo la preocupación en el rostro del rubio sintiendo un profundo malestar al ver como la mano delgada del chico despejaba los mechones de la frente del trenzado.  
  
-- Qua... Quatre! – dijo Duo en un murmullo. Los ojos de Heero se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer al primo de Duo.  
  
-- Tu eres su primo – dijo Heero viendo los ojos aqua de Quatre.  
  
-- Tú también eres nuestro primo... Odin – dijo Quatre viendo los ojos cobalto de Heero – voy a curar su herida, pero necesito sacar esa flecha antes de usar mi don en él...  
  
-- No... - dijo Duo deteniendo la mano de Quatre al tocar la flecha – es muy doloroso – afirmo Duo con sudor en su frente debido al dolor.  
  
-- Deja de quejarte – dijo Heero de forma fría viéndolo a los ojos para después voltear a ver a Quatre – has lo que tengas que hacer... yo retirare la flecha – Quatre asintió.  
  
Heero volvió a tomar la flecha en sus manos mientras Duo iba a comenzar a gritar por el dolor. Pero entonces los labios de Heero se apoderaron de los de él evitando que gritara. Al tiempo en que arrancaba la flecha del pecho del trenzado, dejaba que su lengua viajara en la boca de Duo ahogando cualquier grito de dolor para que fuera sustituido por la suave sensación de otra boca acariciando la suya, para sentir como la lengua de Heero viajaba dentro de ella acariciando con la suya su interior, depositando un dulce sabor que le embriagaba y le hacía sentir un intenso calor en todo el cuerpo. Un estremecimiento comenzó a recorrer por entero su cuerpo haciéndolo olvidar todo dolor para comenzar a disfrutar de esa dulce caricia en su boca.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos con pesar al sentir que Heero se retiraba de sus labios topándose de lleno con los ojos cobaltos de su primo. El dolor de la flecha en su pecho ya no existía. Heero levanto la mano mostrándole la flecha llena de sangre y después giro la vista para ver a Quatre que descansaba recargado en el hombro de Trowa.  
  
-- Trowa Barton? – cuestiono Heero al verle. El arquero solo asintió con la cabeza – yo soy Heero Yuy – afirmo Heero abrazando a Duo a su pecho – es hora de detener a los que nos hicieron esto – gracias, por salvarlo – dijo viendo a Quatre que parecía cansado.  
  
-- Yo quiero mucho a Duo – dijo Quatre sonriendo – no tienes por que agradecerme el haberlo salvado... primo.  
  
-- Yo no soy quien dicen – afirmo Heero parándose y ayudando a Duo.  
  
-- Si lo eres... - escucharon los chicos a su espalda y los cuatro voltearon a ver a la mujer que llegaba caminando a paso lento.  
  
-- Middie – dijo Heero  
  
-- Lady One! – dijeron Quatre y Duo haciendo que Heero se confundiera.  
  
-- Así es... majestad – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia delante de Heero - mi verdadero nombre es Lady One y no soy tu hermana. Middie era el nombre de mi madre, la persona que te deposito en mis brazos para sacarte de palacio y salvarte la vida. Soy la única hija de la mujer que dejo caer sobre ti el hechizo con el que impedía que otra gente te pudiera tocar o que tú pudieras tocarlas...  
  
-- Hn? – cuestiono Heero en silencio soltando a Duo y adelantándose con la mirada fría ante aquella que pensó por 20 años que era su hermana – explícame eso Middie... por que condenarme a 20 años sin el contacto físico? – dijo con sumo enojo sujetando fuertemente las ropas de Lady para verla fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-- Por protegerte – dijo Lady de forma firme sosteniéndole la mirada, al que en adelante sería el rey de Low.  
  
  
  
Wufei corrió entre la gente y los soldados, entre el caos que se vivía dentro del palacio de Low al ver a su eterno enemigo. Había saltado de la tarima para ver si los Shinigamis habían logrado entrar al palacio, o si Rashid se encontraba dentro, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobar nada, se había dado cuenta que las fuerzas de Traize se disponían a salir y si Traize salía, cabía la posibilidad de que regresara más fuerte, una vez que hubiese logrado contactar a Barri o Pecemilion, que eran los que estaban más cerca. Si Traize los convencía de retomar Low, sumaría a sus fuerzas una gran cantidad de soldados. Aun que ellos tuvieran de su parte al nuevo rey de Low, el verdadero rey de Low... no había la seguridad de contar con los anteriores aliados. No hasta que Heero fuera reconocido por todos los reinos y no solo por el pueblo.  
  
Vaya sorpresa se había llevado!, Heero era el rey de Low, esa era una grata sorpresa, tenía más de cinco años de conocerlo y eso le daba la seguridad de que Heero sería un gran soberano una vez que hubieran capturado a Traize y se le reconociera como el verdadero rey.  
  
Salto de forma rápida sobre la tarima que conducía al puente levadizo dándose cuenta que si cortaba la soga que mantenía elevada la reja podría detener a Traize. Blandió la espada sobre su cabeza y la dejo caer sobre la gruesa soga que la mantenía alzada. La reja, de tosco acero, calló como una guillotina sobre el puente levadizo dejando a parte de las fuerzas de Traize dentro del palacio de Low.  
  
Los caballos relincharon parándose en dos patas ante la orden de su dueño de detenerse quedando dentro del palacio. Miliardo volteo para todas lados buscando a su excelencia que venía detrás de ellos. Se habían quedado dentro de Low, eran unos cuantos hombres, pero Traize podía defenderse.  
  
De repente se vieron rodeados de hombres con espadas en mano y preparados para lanzar sus flechas. Eran hombres del reino Winner. A que hora habían llegado? Por donde habían entrado que no los habían visto? Que tonto había sido Traize al permitirle la entrada al pueblo a ver la ejecución de Heero. Seguramente la gente del reino Winner había aprovechado ese descuido para introducirse al palacio y ahora los tenían rodeados.  
  
-- TRAIZE!!  
  
Su excelencia Traize Khrushrenada se giro en su caballo para ver quien le hablaba. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la magnifica figura que se abría paso entre los hombres de armas que les acorralaban frente a la reja del puente y sonrió al verle.  
  
-- Traize, no debes acercarte – advirtió Miliardo al ver que Traize hacía que su caballo se adelantara a los hombres. Pero Traize solo lo vio de reojo.  
  
-- Mi leal amigo, no debes preocuparte – dijo de forma segura.  
  
Wufei entre cerro los ojos al ver la magnifica figura de su enemigo montando un gran corcel. La capa ondeaba con el viento que azotaba con furia despeinando el cabello avellanado de aquel hombre.  
  
-- Ríndanse, están rodeados! – grito Rashid al mando de los Maguac de Winner. Pero Wufei levanto el brazo haciendo que nadie se moviera.  
  
-- Déjenmelo a mí, yo me hago cargo de Traize...  
  
Traize detuvo el paso de su caballo con una sonrisa y salto del lomo del animal para estar a unos pasos de Wufei. Los ojos negros de Wufei no perdieron ningún movimiento del hombre frente a él. Su vista estaba fija en sus manos, esperando que en cualquier momento tomara su espada y peleara con él.  
  
-- Mi eterno amigo Wufei Chang – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Wufei apretara más la empuñadora de la espada – veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
-- He crecido tanto que puedo aplastarte con mi pie! – grito Wufei con enfado viendo la sonrisa burlona que aparecía en los labios de Traize.  
  
-- Me gustaría verlo – afirmo Traize dejando pasear su mano por sus labios – en verdad me gustaría ver que tanto has crecido en estos años. Seguramente has ganado la experiencia que te faltaba en nuestro primer encuentro... - dijo Traize sonriendo, haciendo que Wufei apretara los dientes.  
  
-- Vas a pelear? – pregunto Wufei viendo que las manos de Traize solo sujetaban el cincho de la espada, pero no parecía que la fuera a tomar – por que tu estúpida palabrería no te defenderá de mi espada.  
  
-- Si, quizá tienes razón – dijo Traize tomando la espada con una de sus manos haciendo que Wufei sintiera la adrenalina, que la emoción de poder vengarse, le producía – pero esto tampoco me defenderá... - dijo arrojando su espada a un lado.  
  
-- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! – gritó con enojo – no puedo matarte si no te defiendes, me debes un duelo, me lo debes... - Traize sonrió de forma luminosa levantando ambas manos.  
  
-- Me temo mi querido amigo, que no es el momento de que tú y yo nos enfrentemos...  
  
Y diciendo esto, con un pie empujo un barril que descansaba a un lado de la barda que cerraba el palacio dejando derramar el aceite que servía para encender las antorchas, al mismo tiempo en que con sus manos lo incendiaba haciendo que el fuego comenzara a esparcirse con forme el aceite corría, haciendo que los soldados de Winner se hicieran a un lado evitando el fuego.  
  
El fuego que se había levantado servía como una barda que protegía a los hombres frente a la reja de acero, pero no podían salir de Low. Y Traize aun permanecía acorralado. Así que Wufei cruzo la barda de fuego con furia buscando a Traize. Pero este había derretido la reja de acero haciendo que sus hombres y los caballos pasaran.  
  
-- ¡¡¡Maldición Traize!!!, ¡¡¡me las pagaras!!!, juro por mi vida que he de matarte!...  
  
Traize se giro en su caballo para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Wufei permanecía parado en medio del puente levadizo con la espada en la mano haciendo que el viento agitara su capa.  
  
-- Estaré ansioso por verte de nuevo y repetir aquel encuentro... – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el corazón de Wufei latiera a toda prisa y un intenso rubor cubriera su rostro blanco – mi eterno amigo Wufei Chang... mi dragón...  
  
Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta para salir al galope y alcanzar a sus hombres. Mientras un contingente a caballo llegaba por el lado contrario. Los Shinigamis se hacían presentes por fin, en compañía de los soldados de Schbeiker. ¡Tenían Low!, ahora solo faltaba atrapar a Traize y juzgarlo por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.  
  
  
  
Heero veía los ojos azules de la que creía su hermana, mientras las cosas dentro de Low comenzaban a calmarse. Los soldados habían rodeado a los traidores y ahora eran conducidos a las mazmorras para ser juzgados más adelante. Pero él necesitaba que le explicaran por que tenía tantos dones y por que había sido condenado a la soledad que produce la falta de contacto físico, de momento no le importaba lo que pasara con esos hombres.  
  
-- Tu no eres hijo de Heero y Naya Yuy – dijo Lady viendo fijamente a Heero – alguien te encontró en la barcaza en la que yo te puse y te entrego a ellos. Ellos aceptaron cuidarte, por que su hijo había sido asesinado por los hombres de Traize...  
  
-- Middie! – dijo Heero soltando las ropas de su hermana para tomarla por los hombros – se que te cuesta creerme, se que no aceptas quien eres, ¡se que no quieres ser quien eres!, pero tu eres Odin Low Jr, hijo del Rey de Low y heredero al trono en línea directa a este reino... tienes los dones de tus padres y la maldición la lanzo mi madre para protegerte de tu tío Traize, él quería acabar contigo antes de que llegaras a la mayoría de edad y pudieras arrebatarle el reino. ¡Fue para protegerte¡ - dijo Lady viéndolo fijamente – no nos culpes por mantenerte oculto de quien quería asesinarte... - Heero soltó a Lady y fijo su vista en el suelo.  
  
-- Majestad Low!...  
  
Todos levantaron la vista para ver a los hombres a caballo que llegaban hasta donde ellos estaban. Todos vestían de negro y montaban en corceles salvajes del mismo color. Duo sintió como si algo le obligara a caminar hasta ellos y se adelanto a todos.  
  
Todos los hombres bajaron de un salto de los caballos y se hincaron al ver que Duo se detenía delante de ellos. Uno de los hombres desde su lugar despejo su cabeza dejando ver una cabellera entre cana que sobresalía a los lados de sus orejas y una pronunciada calvicie al centro.  
  
-- Señor de los Shinigamis – dijo levantando la vista a Duo – mi nombre es Howard y soy su lugar teniente. Ahora que ha aparecido, es un honor servirle... somos los últimos Shinigamis y por ordenes de su padre, se nos han concedido los dones de levantar a los muertos. Nosotros y nuestros descendientes tenemos estos dones.  
  
-- Levántense, por favor – dijo Duo viendo a todos los hombres que estaban frente a él.  
  
Howard giro su vista para ver a Heero que permanecía viéndoles sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
  
-- Mi señor Low – dijo dirigiéndose a Heero – sabíamos que llegaría el momento en el que apareciera y hemos seguido las estrellas para llegar a usted.  
  
-- Como saben que yo soy a quien buscan? – pregunto Heero a Howard.  
  
Uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de Howard, descubrió también su cabeza dejando entre ver un cabello sumamente largo y entre cano y una cara llena de arrugas. Vio de forma detenida a Heero y después dio un par de pasos.  
  
-- Por que usted es Odin Low – dijo con voz rasposa – es idéntico a su padre, aun que tiene el color del cabello de Arisha Khrusrenada, su verdadera madre majestad.  
  
-- Ustedes saben por que los Khrushrenada tenemos tantos dones? – pregunto Quatre que se había dedicado solo a ver.  
  
-- G? – pregunto Howard al hombre más anciano – puedes contarles – G asintió.  
  
/ Flasback /  
  
Los dioses siempre han sido traviesos, a veces bajan a la tierra convertidos en humanos y tienen romances con mujeres u hombres. Lo dioses no pueden vivir en la tierra por que sus poderes sobresaldrían sobre los humanos. Sin embargo su abuelo, un Khrusrenada, se enamoro perdidamente de una humana y decidió renunciar a la inmortalidad por vivir con esa mujer. Pero los dones no desaparecieron de su cuerpo y era por ello que podía hacer cosas que ningún mortal haría. Lo que lo llevo a formar su propio reino y a convertirse en un gran rey: Fundo el reino de Khrushrenada. Decidió heredar sus dones a sus hijos varones, repartirlos en varios para que no cometiera ningún error. Por que tenía dones benéficos y destructivos. Sin embargo tuvo 3 hijas y ningún varón. Arisha la mayor y madre de Odin, Dailana la de en medio y madre de Duo y Hena la menor y madre de Quatre.  
  
Cuando las tres hijas Khrushrenadas se casaron, siendo casi unas niñas según las leyes del reino, y estando seguro que jamás tendría un hijo varón; decidió dividir el reino en tres y sus dones en seis. Uno para cada hija y su cónyuge, convirtiéndolos así en los reinos de Winner, Maxwell y Low.  
  
Los dones fueron repartidos en dos de control, la empatía y el don de controlar a los caballos; dos benignos o de vida, poder curar con un solo toque de sus manos y regresar a los muertos; uno de sobre vivencia, que consiste en sobresaltar los cinco sentido sobre el nivel promedio; y en él más poderoso de todos, el destructivo... poder controla los cuatro elementos que conforman el planeta: la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el viento...  
  
El don más poderoso, necesitaba dejarlo en un hombre duro, que pudiera controlarlo y que no cayera en la codicia, por que con ese don podría controlar a otros reinos con facilidad. Los tres yernos que tenía eran buenos, cualquiera podría tener el don destructivo, pero había decidido dejarlo al esposo de su hija mayor, por ser él más maduro de los tres. No era que no confiara en sus hijas, pero las amaba demasiado para dejarles un don tan destructivo, además aun eran menores para poder controlarlo. Así que en Odin depositaría ese poder, poder que sería heredado por su primogénito varón a quien debía enseñarle a controlarlo.  
  
De los tres dones, solo el destructivo no podía ser subdividido en más. Winner y Maxwell decidieron que otras personas pudieran tener sus mismos dones. Gente de su confianza, como eran los Shinigamis de Maxwell y los Medi de Winner. Y estos serían heredados por sus hijos, sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres.  
  
Pero como las profecías lo dijeron en su tiempo. La tierra entro en guerra de nuevo y Khrushrenada padre partió a ella sin dones, muriendo en ella. Dejando a su esposa embarazada de su único hijo varón: Traize Khrushrenada. Quien al nacer cobro la vida de su madre, pero antes de que esta muriera, dejó en sus manos el único don que su esposo le había compartido, poder crear fuego con sus manos. Traize fue criado por su hermana mayor, Arisha. Y al no ser hijo de Odin, si no, su cuñado, se le fue otorgado el titulo de Duque.  
  
Traize creció sabiendo que debía haber sido el único heredero de los tres reinos. Reinos que su padre había dividido. Y además debió haber tenido todos los dones que tenían sus cuñados y sus hermanas. Eso le hizo sentir codicia y odio por sus hermanas y los esposos de estas. Creció con la idea de recuperar el reino que por derecho le pertenecía.  
  
Y la profecía lo había predicho...  
  
"Muchos serán los enemigos que traten de acabar con su reinado antes de que llegue al trono. Pero el principal enemigo esta bajo su mismo techo, disfrazado de un buen aliado."  
  
Traize se gano la confianza de Odin y a muy temprana edad ya se había convertido en el general de la fuerza real, debido a su desempeño como soldado. Se acerco lo suficiente a él, para poder traicionarlo. Para introducir en el reino a su gente.  
  
Pero Odin quería a su cuñado, lo había criado como a un hijo y nunca hizo caso a la profecía que le advertía de la traición. O a las murmuraciones que afirmaban que había una confabulación en su contra...  
  
Si tan solo nos hubiera escuchado...  
  
Él acabo con toda la familia real, con la mayoría de los Shinigamis y con todos los Medi. Se nos hizo algo sumamente extraño que dejara vivos a los príncipes de Maxwell y Winner, hasta que nos enteramos que los ofreció en matrimonio a dos reinados vecinos. Los utilizaría para intercambiarlos por soldados y establecer tratados, jamás les entregaría sus reinos.  
  
/ Fin de Flashback/  
  
Las lágrimas de Quatre no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas. Enterarse de esa forma de la muerte de sus padres era muy duro. Sentía un profundo dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, por que no solo era su dolor. También sentía el dolor de Duo y en mayor proporción el de Odin... o Heero. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero podía ver su semblante y sentía su dolor en el pecho.  
  
Wufei observo a los tres soberanos y apretó los dientes. Ellos también tenían motivos para buscar a Traize, entonces que diablos estaban esperando???  
  
-- Haaaa!, maldita sea!!! – grito arrojando la espada a la tierra con fuerza – que diablos hacemos, aquí?, vamos por ese maldito de Traize!!!  
  
-- Tenemos que organizarnos – dijo Heero viendo a Wufei – no podemos solo tomar los caballos e irnos.  
  
Rashid se acerco al grupo al ver la señal que le hacía Wufei. Todos estaban reunidos, los Shinigamis, los Maguac, la gente de Schbeiker y la gente de Low. Eran suficientes para comenzar a buscar a Traize, sabían que no iría demasiado lejos.  
  
  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, la gente de Tritón Bloom había logrado avisarle a los aliados al darse cuenta que le seguían. Así que más rebeldes se sumaron a la persecución de Traize. Wufei era el capitán de los rebeldes, pero la gente de Low solo parecía obedecer a Heero. Sobre todo al haber escuchado lo que les dijo:  
  
"Soldados de Low, no les voy a pedir que luchen por un desconocido, no les voy a pedir que luchen por este reino. Les pido que luchen por ustedes y sus familias, por proteger a la gente que más aman, por proteger a sus hijos y sus esposas... luchen por ellos. Yo estaré siempre con la gente de Low para ayudarles en todo lo que este en mis manos. Lo mismo que los príncipes de Winner y Maxwell, yo también usare los dones que se me han sido otorgados para proteger a los que amo..."  
  
Para Duo había sido una sorpresa ver como con esas simples palabras, Heero se había ganado el respeto y la lealtad de los soldados. Jamás lo había visto hablar tanto, era difícil que pronunciara más de dos palabras seguidas, pero lo había hecho bien. Los soldados lo seguían muy de cerca. El comenzó a guiarlos, lo mismo que Wufei dentro del bosque negro. Podía escuchar los cascos de caballo y el sonido lejano de voces. Sabía por donde se había ido y a donde iban a llegar.  
  
Habían decidido que Quatre debía quedarse en el palacio, para recibir a los heridos, y curar a todos los aldeanos y soldados que habían caído heridos con el ataque de Traize en el traspatio; por lo que el contingente estaba formado por Heero, Wufei y Rashid a la cabeza. Duo seguía atrás al frente de algunos Shinigamis. La mayoría de ellos estaban también en el palacio, los más ancianos, los más jóvenes iban con ellos. Y junto a Duo iba Trowa al lado de Tritón y los rebeldes del pueblo.  
  
La noche les había sorprendido dentro del bosque. Y sabiendo lo peligros que era el terreno, Wufei y Heero decidieron detener el contingente y continuar una vez que él solo hubiera salido.  
  
Habían levantado un par de tiendas en el centro del bosque negro, cerca del lago y pegados a la montaña. Los soldados acampaban rodeando la tienda para proteger a sus soberanos. La noche les rodeaba y no creían posible que Traize se atreviera a atacar teniendo tan poca fuerza.  
  
Rashid y Wufei estaban en otra tienda, a varios pasos de la que pertenecía a Heero y a Duo. Ambos estudiaban los mapas juntos con los príncipes. Sabían que Traize estaba cerca, pero la oscuridad no les permitía saber que tanto... Heero podía ver de noche, pero solo él, nadie más podía hacerlo y eso les obligaba a permanecer quietos por algunas horas, hasta que saliera el sol.  
  
-- Es mejor que vayamos a descansar – dijo Heero levantándose del tronco mientras el resto de las miradas le veían – hay que estar atentos a lo que suceda y no debemos estar cansados. Ya hay guardia para esta noche? – pregunto viendo a Wufei  
  
-- Si, un par de Shinigamis y cinco guardias de Winner harán la primera guardia. Trowa Barton, yo y otros cinco los remplazaremos al amanecer.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero en acuerdo – vamos Duo, es hora de dormir – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por el brazo.  
  
-- Yo quisiera... - dijo Duo nervioso, no quería estar a solas con Heero, no quería estar bajo el hechizo de su mirada.  
  
-- Hay que descansar – dijo Heero jalándolo fuertemente del brazos para sacarlo de la tienda donde estaban todos reunidos.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda. Las mantas ya estaban acomodadas en el suelo formando lo que serían sus camas por esa noche. Después de haber pasado un mes durmiendo en el suelo en la cabaña de Heero, no le sería difícil dormir en la tierra del bosque negro.  
  
Habían dejado una pequeña bandeja con agua dentro de la tienda y algunas toallas. El río estaba cerca, pero no le agradaba que le atendieran tanto. Bien podía haber caminado hasta el río para refrescarse. Se sentía mal al ser llamado majestad o alteza. Pero no era el momento ni la hora para pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo. Por fortuna, solo algunos cuantos cambiaban su nombre de Heero por Odin. Mientras no fuera Duo, todo estaría bien. El solo era un cazador... solo un cazador huraño, como solía decirle Duo...  
  
No podía aceptar todo lo que le habían dicho sobre su origen. Como olvidar 20 años de cuidados por parte de los Yuy? Un príncipe?, el nuevo rey de Low?, No!, eso era inaceptable. Su razón le hacía negarse esa posibilidad, pero... muchos de los soldados parecían sorprenderse al verlo. Sobre todo los adultos, aquellos que ostentaban un rango importante en las filas del reino Low. Al verle se habían inclinado con respeto llamándolo majestad... majestad... No!, solo era un cazador... un aldeano como tantos otros... y Middie, si, Middie, no Lady, seguía siendo su hermana.  
  
Le había cuestionado sobre las palabras de la maldición, si ella ya sabía que su madre le había lanzado ese hechizo, como era posible que no le hubiera dicho como romperlo?. Pero en algo tenía razón... su madre había dejado la forma de romper el hechizo bajo un acertijo que se había encontrado incompleto por muchos años. Y ahora ya estaba rota...  
  
Por lo menos, ahora ya tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que por tantos años surcaron su cabeza sobre el origen de sus dones...  
  
Heero tomo agua con sus manos y la dejo caer sobre su rostro, mientras Duo se sentó en el suelo viéndolo. Contemplando aquello que ya jamás podría ser suyo... como quería. Por que Heero era el soberano de Low y tenía ciertas obligaciones que cumplir.  
  
-- No entiendo por que me dicen majestad – dijo Heero de forma fría sin verlo – yo solo soy un cazador.  
  
-- Eres un rey – afirmo Duo – en tu sangre corre la sangre Khrushrenada que te ha dado todos los dones que tienes, ya escuchaste a los Shinigamis...  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta para verlo de forma detenida. Si, había escuchado la historia que Howard y G le habían contado, pero le costaba creerla. Incluso Middie... le había dicho que no era su hermana y que ella lo había sacado de palacio cuando solo era un bebé. Pero aun así le costaba creerlo.  
  
Duo dejo de verlo y se recostó sobre las mantas dándole la espalda. Se encontraba terriblemente triste, Heero... no, Odin jamás podría renunciar al reino para estar con él. Y al no renunciar debía casarse y tener hijos. Tenía que escoger esposa y casarse lo antes posible.  
  
Heero vio la figura de Duo en la oscuridad, parecía afligido y algo distante desde que comenzaron a llamarlo majestad. Camino de forma decidida hasta el lecho en el suelo donde descansaba Duo y se sentó de forma silenciosa a su costado. Sabía que Duo era un noble desde el principio, pero se entero que era un príncipe hasta que los atraparon. Por que no le había dicho quine era?  
  
-- Por que no me lo dijiste – Duo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Heero muy cerca de él. Se giro un poco y lo vio sentado a un costado de su espalda viéndolo fijamente – por que me mentiste haciéndome creer que eras un vagabundo?  
  
-- Yo jamás te dije que era un vagabundo, tú así lo creíste – dijo Duo a la defensiva.  
  
-- Pero por que si estuviste un mes en mi cabaña no me dijiste quien eras? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de ver los ojos violetas del trenzado.  
  
Duo se incorporo en su lugar viéndolo de la misma forma en la que Heero le veía. Tratando de romper ese hechizo que le mantenía viendo fijamente esos ojos. Pero su corazón latía tan aprisa que cualquier orden que le daba a su cerebro no era escuchada debido a esos latidos.  
  
-- Trate de decírtelo la noche en que nos capturaron. Quise decírtelo He... Odin – dijo bajando la vista.  
  
Sintió como la mano de Heero le detenía por la barbilla obligándolo a verle. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentir el tibio contacto de la piel de Heero contra su rostro. Levanto la vista para toparse de nuevo con ese azul cobalto de los ojos de su primo sintiendo que un intenso calor le recorría sus mejillas. Como iba a hacer para soportar el verlo casado y con hijos? Como iba a soportar el tenerlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos?  
  
-- Heero – dijo él haciendo que Duo le viera fijamente – me llamo Heero Yuy, no Odin Low...  
  
-- Pero tu eres... - pero uno de los dedos que sostenían su barbilla se poso sobre los labios del trenzado impidiéndole hablar, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a saltar de forma más agitada. Ese simple gesto le hizo sonrojar aun más. Las manos de Heero eran tan calidas, tan suaves, tan...  
  
-- Yo soy Heero Yuy, un cazador como cualquiera de los que viven en el pueblo y tú eres Duo Maxwell, un hechicero que me encanto con su mirada...  
  
Duo abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa al sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos. Sus manos le habían atraído de forma posesiva hasta su cuerpo, abrazándolo con ternura, obligándole a abrir la boca para que dejara entrar su lengua. Para permitirle saborearlo, para permitirle embriagarse con su sabor.  
  
Por instinto cerro los ojos dejándose guiar por las sensaciones que Heero le despertaba. Subió sus brazos para abrazar el cuerpo de Heero y responder al beso que el daba de la mismo forma e intensidad. Dejando que las manos de Heero se deslizaran por su espalda levantando de forma lenta la camisola. Soltado con manos torpes el cincho que guardaba la espada, para poder levantar a medio pecho la suave tela.  
  
Duo se separo de Heero de forma abrupta sintiendo que su rostro ardía al sentir como Heero intentaba retirar la camisola de su cuerpo. No podía permitirse caer, no podía entregarse a Heero si lo iba a perder. Su corazón latía acelerado, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Pero no debía sucumbir... no!, aun que lo deseara... no...  
  
-- Tu sabías que una vez rota la maldición no habría nada que me detuviera – dijo Heero levantando el rostro de Duo y viéndolo fijamente. El sonrojo en el rostro del trenzado se incremento todavía más, haciendo que su corazón se parara de un golpe y comenzara de nuevo a latir de una forma alocada.  
  
-- No entiendes – murmuro Duo tratando de detener ese latido, tratando de hacerle entender a Heero que no podían... Que no debían...  
  
-- Que no entiendo?, Que ahora que se supone soy un rey no puedes estar conmigo? O que lo que se suponía sentías por mi era solo un juego como lo dio a entender tu tío? – dijo Heero con la mirada fría viendo fijamente los ojos violetas de Duo. Duo se sorprendió por las palabras dichas en un tono amargo. Pero ese no era el motivo.  
  
-- No!, estas equivocado. Yo jamás te he mentido, yo aun... aun... - dijo bajando la vista totalmente sonrojado – aun te quiero.  
  
-- Entonces que es lo que no entiendo Duo? – volvió a preguntar Heero levantándole la barbilla para que le viera, haciendo que la mirada violeta se posara en la suya de nuevo.  
  
-- Siendo el rey de Low debes casarte y tener hijos – dijo viéndolo fijamente con ojos tristes – debes buscar esposa y casarte lo antes posible... Es la ley de todo reino... y yo... yo – dijo volviendo a bajar la vista.  
  
Pero sintió como de nuevo Heero lo tomaba por la nuca para besarlo, empujándolo de forma suave hasta las mantas en el suelo. Trataba inútilmente de soltarse, de decirle que eso no podía ser. Pero su corazón mandaba sobre la razón. No podía ni quería detenerse. Comenzó a regresar el beso con igual pasión, con igual entrega, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de la camisola de su primo, acariciando de forma suave su espalda acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, para sentir la calidez que el cuerpo de Heero le hacía sentir.  
  
Heero había levantado de nuevo la camisola y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran la perfección del cuerpo del trenzado. Haciendo que un gemido bajo escapara de los labios de Duo cuando se separo de sus labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Y como un murmullo a su oído pudo escuchar las palabras de Heero.  
  
-- La única persona a la que quiero es a ti... y tus malditas leyes me importan muy poco...  
  
-- Heero! – pero de nuevo sus palabras fueron cortadas al apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios con un beso apasionado.  
  
Los labios de Heero le obligaban a abrir la boca para dejar que su lengua entrara en ella, para que explorara de forma suave y seductora su interior, para que saboreara de forma lenta ese sabor que le envolvía y que le embriagaba como el mejor de los vinos.  
  
Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Heero, sentía como si un fuerte torrente de fuego le quemara la piel por dentro. Las manos de Heero recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo lanzando fuera la camisola rasgada y manchada de su sangre. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, lo sabía... pero estaba muy lejos de importarle.  
  
"Una noche", repito su cabeza mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda y el torso de Heero para sacarle la camisola por la cabeza... "Solo una noche", se repitió mientras Heero comenzaba a bajar por su cuello besando de forma seductora su piel... "Solo esta noche", se rindió la razón a su corazón... dejando de pensar en el lugar y el momento.  
  
Una noche era suficiente para todo el resto de su vida...  
  
Heero tomo a Duo por la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, para dejarle sentir lo que provocaban sus caricias en él. Un gemido bajo escapo de los labios de Duo al sentir como la boca de Heero se cerraba sobre uno de sus pezones. Mientras sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo del cazador y Heero desataba la cinta que sujetaba su largo cabello. Heero dejaba deslizar sus dedos sin dejar de chupar y torturar el pezón del trenzado con sus labios, dejando que sus manos se movieran de forma lenta sobre la blanca y sueva piel que tanto deseaba y que ahora se encontraba a su merced. Rendido a sus deseos, rendido a al placer que le causaban sus besos.  
  
-- Heero – murmuro Duo con la voz entre cortada – ah, Heero...  
  
Duo trataba a toda costa de controlar sus propios gemidos, sabía que estaba en un campamento, en una tienda en medio del bosque. Aun que alejados de los soldados que les guardaban, no podían estar seguros que no les escucharan. Pero era casi imposible no gemir ante las caricias que Heero depositaba en su cuerpo, ante la pasión con la que lo estaba amando. Parecía saber exactamente donde tocar y como hacerlo. Le hacía temblar ante el solo roce de sus labios sobre su piel, le hacía arquear su cuerpo ante el movimiento de sus manos sobre su vientre desnudo. Le hacía estremecer de pasión cuando había comenzado a destara las cintas del pantalón para comenzar a bajarlo.  
  
El miembro despierto de Duo fue lo primero que escapo de entre la ropa que comenzaba a bajar con sus manos de forma seductoramente lenta hasta dejarlo a los pies de ambos. Duo estaba por completo desnudo bajo su cuerpo, se levanto solo un poco para observarlo, teniendo la magnifica vista que poseía no le fue difícil verlo con claridad. Los ojos violetas se posaron en su rostro. Pudo ver la oscuridad que la pasión causaba. Descendió de forma rápida para atrapar de nuevo esos seductores labios entre los suyos, mientras su mano bajaba hasta atrapar el miembro despierto del trenzado.  
  
Duo tembló al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Heero sobre su miembro, haciendo que su respiración se agitara aun más. Sus propias manos comenzaron a bajar hasta el vientre de Heero para dejar introducir su mano dentro del pantalón de su excazador... dejando que sus manos hicieran lo que su corazón le pedía y la razón le ordenaba no hacer.  
  
-- Duo... - susurro Heero al oído de trenzado de forma sensual al sentir los dedos del trenzado deslizarse sobre su miembro ya despierto.  
  
-- Que hay con las tormentas, el viento, el agua y todo eso que puedes causar... - murmuro Duo sin dejar de subir y bajar su mano sobre l miembro de Heero – no es esto peligroso?  
  
Heero dejo que su lengua se introdujera dentro de la oreja de Duo haciéndolo lanzar un gemido un poco más fuerte. Haciéndolo temblar por dentro, era como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado el cuerpo. Jamás imagino que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar de esa forma ante la pasión que Heero podía despertarle.  
  
-- Peligroso sería que me obligaras a detenerme ahora – respondió Heero comenzando a mover sus manos de forma más rápida sobre el miembro de Duo.  
  
-- Ah, Heero! – dijo Duo entre dientes, abrazando más fuerte a Heero por la espalda al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba de forma rápida haciendo que su respiración se agitara y que los gemidos de pasión escaparan de sus boca semi cerrada.  
  
Jamás había imaginado poder sentirse de la forma en la que Heero le hacía sentir. Era como si llegara al cielo y regresara en cuestión de segundos. Su piel comenzaba a perlar de sudor y su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado haciendo que su respiración se agitara. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax y adoraba ver a Heeor igual que él, sentirlo igual de excitado que él. Por que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, podía escucharlo respirara de forma acelerada y sentía su excitación chocando contra sus piernas desnudas.  
  
-- Te amo – murmuro Duo abrazándolo fuertemente – ya no aguanto – dijo en un último esfuerzo mientras su semilla se derramaba manchando la mano de Heero y su estomago.  
  
Heero sintió la semilla caliente de Duo en sus manos y levanto el rostro para besarlo. Dejando que de nuevo su lengua invadiera su boca, mientras con la otra mano abría las piernas de Duo para acomodarse en medio. Bajando la mano manchada de semen hasta llegar a la entrada del trenzado.  
  
Duo abrazo a Heero por el cuello profundizando el beso, dejando que la lengua de Heero saboreara y se embriagara con su sabor. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió que algo se adentraba en su interior. Era extraño, pero no del todo doloroso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando el dolor paso devolviendo a Heero el beso con igual pasión.  
  
Había introducido un dedo dentro de la entrada de Duo sin que le molestara demasiado. Lo dejo acostumbrarse a la invasión para poder continuar con la tarea de prepararlo. Sabía que después iba a recibir una montaña de preguntas por parte del trenzado y vaya que iba a tener que sacar respuestas. Pero de momento solo quería que disfrutara tanto como estaba disfrutando él.  
  
Comenzó a moverlo de forma lenta, prestando total atención a algún signo de molestia. Pero de Duo solo escapo un gemido de pasión de sus labios. Heero aprovecho ese gesto para dejar introducir un segundo dedo dentro del trenzado.  
  
-- Aaaahhh, Heero! – gimió Duo el nombre de su excazador de ojos cobalto.  
  
Al sentir la invasión arqueo la espalda sintiendo un espasmo de pasión invadirle todo el cuerpo. Respondiendo con movimientos rápidos de su cadera y vientre a los movimientos que Heero hacía en su entrada.  
  
-- Duo – murmuro Heero de forma queda saboreando la sal de la piel de su trenzado.  
  
Los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Duo le exaltaban, le fascinaban y le excitaban. Se vio a si mismo tratando de hacer que no escaparan de su propia garganta sonidos más fuertes. Ahogaba con besos en los labios y la boca de su trenzado, su necesidad de gritar tan fuerte como la garganta pudiera permitirlo.  
  
Sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al simple roce de la piel del trenzado. Pero no era suficiente. Para ninguno de los dos era suficiente. Pudo sentir como el miembro de Duo volvía a despertar mientras movía sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Duo cada vez más y más rápido.  
  
Duo sintió como Heero retiraba aquello que le llenaba de placer de su entrada y abrió los ojos para ver por que había hecho eso?. Heero vio la mirada de reproche que Duo le dedicaba y se dio prisa en tomarlo de la cintura de nuevo para acomodarlo sobre su miembro endurecido dejándolo entrar de forma lenta en la entrada de su trenzado.  
  
-- Ah!  
  
Solo fue un leve quejido el que escapo de los labios de Duo, antes de que los labios de Heero pudieran capturar el grito que escapaba de su garganta. Duo entrelazo su mano con la de Heero, mientras con la otra lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo, dejando que el miembro de Heero entrara por completo en él.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos al sentir como el cuerpo de Duo se tensaba. Trato de separarse, haciendo que la cabeza de Duo se acomodara en el hueco de su hombro, pero las manos del trenzado le sostenían de forma firme.  
  
-- No quiero lastimarte – afirmo de forma queda al odio del trenzado.  
  
-- Entonces sigue – dijo Duo de forma firme rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Heero y comenzando a moverse de forma lenta.  
  
Heero comenzó a moverse al sentir los movimientos de Duo, haciendo que su vientre chocara con el miembro ya despierto de su trenzado. Los movimientos eran envolventes, lentos al principio, ajustando su ritmo al impuesto por los de Duo, dejando que él se moviera primero para que se acostumbrara a la invasión para después poder continuar él con el ritmo.  
  
-- Ah Duo... - murmuro Heero en un gemido al oído de su amante.  
  
Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más y más fuertes, haciendo que los gemidos de Duo escaparan de forma un poco más sonora a los oídos de Heero, pero no tanto como para que fuesen escuchados por otros. Cada sonido que escapaba de sus bocas hacía que el placer se incrementara.  
  
Heero tomo el miembro despierto de Duo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.  
  
-- Ah, Heero!! – gimió Duo  
  
Y con un último gemido Duo volvió a manchar la mano y cuerpo de Heero, siendo este detonante el incentivo para que Heero derramara su semilla dentro de Duo.  
  
-- Duo...  
  
Con un último espasmo, Heero se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Duo, dejando que su respiración se calmara y su cuerpo pudiera bajar un poco la temperatura.  
  
Duo se abrazo al cuerpo de Heero que mantenía su cabeza recargada contra su pecho, mientras su cabello suelto se pegaba a su cuerpo sudoroso. Su corazón latía aun acelerado y su respiración no parecía querer regularse.  
  
Había sido maravilloso, pero... como supo Heero lo que tenía que hacer?  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta sujetando a Duo de la espalda para voltearlo junto con él y con las mantas.  
  
Duo se incorporo un poco para verlo. Su mirada parecía serena y en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Solo una vez lo había escuchado reírse, pero nunca lo había visto sonriendo. Sintió una de las manos de Heero despejar los mechones que se pegaban a su rostro para después sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre su frente.  
  
Duo volvió a separarse para sonreírle de forma luminosa. No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento. Sentía la calidez de sus caricias, y el calor de su piel desnuda bajo la suya. Se recargo en su pecho abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras Heero lo acunaba entre sus brazos de forma posesiva.  
  
No quería romper el encanto de lo que acababan de pasar pero tenía una duda...  
  
-- Cuando tenía diez años – murmuro Duo de forma lenta – mi tío Traize me castigo encerrándome en mi habitación por haberme sorprendido en el cuarto del tesoro – dijo de forma melancólica, mientras Heero le escuchaba sin interrumpirle acariciando su largos cabellos con sus dedos - Pero una habitación cerrada nunca me ha detenido – dijo riendo de forma queda – así que me escape por la ventana y me puse a buscar a Trowa. Siempre me han gustado los caballos, ahora se por que... Ambos entramos a los establos para jugar con ellos. Pero escuchamos un ruido en las puertas y corrimos a escondernos en la paja... - Duo comenzó a acariciar el torso de Heero con sus manos de forma lenta, haciendo que un estremecimiento involuntario sacudiera el cuerpo de Heero – Vimos como un par de mozos de cuadra entraban al establo y hacían el amor... tal como lo hemos hecho nosotros ahora – dijo Duo incorporándose para verlo fijamente a los ojos – CUAL ES TU ESCUSA HEERO? – dijo Duo frunciendo el seño de forma molesta.  
  
Heero arqueo las cejas de forma sorprendida al ver el gesto de Duo, pero no borro de sus labios la mueca en forma de sonrisa. Duo le observo divertido, quería estar enojado con él por lo que había hecho, pero simplemente no podía... lo amaba demasiado y se sentía muy feliz por haberse entregado que no podía estar molesto con él, así que sonrió de nuevo.  
  
-- Y bien? – cuestiono de nuevo.  
  
-- Wufei – dijo Heero de forma firme acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de Duo haciendo que las cejas del trenzado se arquearan con sorpresa.  
  
-- Wufei?, que tiene que ver ese palurdo con lo que sabes? – pregunto Duo con curiosidad deteniendo la mano de Heero.  
  
-- Tu sabes que Wufei puede ser una molestia cuando quiere...  
  
-- Cuando quiere?... creo que aun que no lo quiera – afirmo Duo riendo.  
  
-- Si, tienes razón, pero a Wufei le gustaba contarme de forma detallada todo lo que se podía hacer en estas situaciones... le gustaba torturarme contándome todas estas experiencias con lujo de detalles... quizá no lo había experimentado, pero tenía toda la teoría.  
  
-- Ese palurdo! – dijo Duo de forma molesta sentándose sobre las mantas – y así piensa casarse con Hilde... No voy a...  
  
Pero su palabrería fue callada por unas manos que le giraron el rostro para apoderarse de sus labios de forma posesiva. Haciendo que su respiración volviera a agitarse y su corazón latiera de forma agitada.  
  
-- Ya es hora de que te calles – dijo Heero al oído de Duo volviendo a apoderarse de los labios del trenzado, para empujarlo de forma suave de nuevo a las mantas.  
  
  
  
Habían perdido el castillo de Low, había perdido a más de la mitad de sus hombres, además había perdido el dinero que había estado recolectando con los impuestos del pueblo para la compra de armas. Ni siquiera había logrado llevarse a más caballos para venderlos y obtener oro.  
  
Maldito Odin Low... maldito su hijo! Y malditos sus sobrinos!... malditos todos aquellos que creían en la profecía y no habían visto en él al rey absoluto de Low.  
  
Se sentía enojado, furioso, sentía que su sangre hervía y buscaba vengarse de su principal enemigo... de Odin Jr.  
  
Era igual a su padre, idéntico en físico y espíritu. Era como si su maldito cuñado hubiese regresado de la tumba para tomar revancha contra él y contra aquellos que le habían traicionado. Y sabía que podía hacerlo... había visto la tormenta que creara sobre el bosque negro y pudo contemplar como dirigía el viento para desviar las flechas. Seguramente también podía dirigir los rayos de las tormentas como solía hacerlo su padre.  
  
Necesitaba ayuda, pero Barri y Peacemillon aun estaban lejos. Los soldados que iban a mandarle aun tardarían medio día en llegar y tenía que adelantarse. Debido a ese pensamiento es que no estaba demasiado lejos del campamento que habían armado los de Low.  
  
Podía ver a lo lejos las fogatas encendidas y contemplaba a aquellos que hacían guardia con detenimiento. Jamás se esperarían que solo dos hombres les estuvieran vigilando.  
  
Tenía un plan para tener de nuevo Low en sus manos, no necesitaba más que a un hombre para llevarlo a acabo. No necesitaba luchar a muerte con nadie... solo... solo necesitaba tomarlo desprevenido.  
  
-- Si eres idéntico a tu padre, tal como lo pienso, te has delatado cuando te interrogue en las mazmorras... mi querido sobrino, Odin Low Jr. – dijo Traize desde las sombras, estudiando a los hombres que aun permanecían de pie, haciendo guardia y esperando un numero grande de hombres.  
  
  
  
Se sentía extrañamente bien, abrigado y un sentimiento de felicidad le embriagaba por dentro. Comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir que como una segunda piel le sostenía por la espalda y los hombros, proporcionándole calor.  
  
Giro la vista tratando de reconocer el lugar. La tienda!, ahora podía recordarlo todo y sonrió para si mismo. El sol aun no salía, pero ya no estaba tan oscuro, el sol no tardaría en salir por completo.  
  
Levanto la vista para ver el rostro sereno de Heero, habían hecho el amor un par de veces durante la noche y ahora Heero dormía profundamente. Volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Heero, dejando que su mejilla rozara la piel lisa de su primo...  
  
Su primo...  
  
Si, Heero era Odin Low, el verdadero heredero del reino y no le había importado entregarse a él solo por una noche. Por que sabía que cuando el sol se pusiera por completo, de nuevo volvería a ser el rey y tarde o temprano tendría que renunciar a él. No importaba que Heero hubiese dicho anoche que no le importaban las leyes del reino que al único que quería era a él. Leyes eran leyes y quienes eran ellos para cambiarlas?...  
  
Se incorporo de forma lenta, soltando las manos de Heero que descansaban sobre su cuerpo evitando despertarlo. Adoraba ver sus facciones relajadas, dibujando aquello que había visto anoche... una mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
Se incorporo por completo y volvió a sentarse con rapidez al sentir un dolor proveniente de la parte baja de su espalda. Jamás había sentido un dolor como ese, a que se debería? A la flecha?... un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro tan solo al imaginar a que se debía.  
  
Volvió a levantarse de forma lenta y se puso a buscar su ropa por el suelo de la tienda. Se vistió de forma apresurada y antes de salir se aseguro de que Heero siguiera durmiendo y se encontrara abrigado.  
  
Y antes de salir por completo, murmuro de forma baja "Jamás voy a olvidarlo"...  
  
Levanto la vista para tratar de ver entre las altas copas de los árboles como la luz comenzaba a colarse. Estaban cerca del río que llevaba al estanque, por lo que los árboles no estaban tan cerca uno de otro y la luz podía colarse mejor que cuando estaban más adentro.  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir... pero antes de que todos comenzaran a despertarse, quería ir al la río a refrescarse un poco, y quizá, si podía, bañarse.  
  
Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al ver a alguien recargado en un árbol. Uno de los que hacían guardia seguramente. Sonrió de forma luminosa cuando se percato de que quien estaba en es aparte era Trowa.  
  
-- Buen día Trowa – dijo Duo alegremente al ver a su amigo parado a un costado del árbol viendo hacía el camino.  
  
Trowa giro su vista al ver a Duo. Se veía sumamente contento, sus ojos no mostraban la tristeza que le había visto el día anterior. Y sonrió un poco al imaginarse que Heero... no, Odin, tendría algo que ver con ello.  
  
-- Buenos días Duo, a donde vas? – pregunto al ver como Duo caminaba de forma apurada.  
  
-- Voy al río a asearme un poco, no tardo – dijo de forma alegre – y no te apures en mandarme alguna escolta. El río esta muy cerca, conozco el camino – y antes de que Trowa pudiera decirle nada, Duo ya había corrido en dirección al río.  
  
No quería que nadie le acompañara, quería tener la oportunidad de meterse a esas aguas, aun que estuvieran frías. Y sabía que seguramente Trowa arruinaría esa oportunidad si despertaba a alguno de los soldados para que le acompañaran. Además, no era necesario... el río estaba muy cerca.  
  
Las aguas se veían tan cristalinas ese día. Podía ver las florecillas creciendo a los lados de la rivera del río y disfrutaba de su aroma colándose en el viento. Era la más hermosa de las mañanas...  
  
Se agacho para contemplar su imagen en las trasparentes aguas. De nuevo volvía a ver el brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que había contemplado cuando vio a Heero por primera vez en el bosque.  
  
Lo amaba...  
  
Una sombra de tristeza cruzo por su mirada al recordar que estaba enamorado de su primo, el rey Odin Low... un rey que debía casarse...  
  
Agito con fastidio las aguas con sus manos y se dispuso a tomarla para echársela sobre el rostro. Dejando que las frías gotas, que escurrían por su cabello y rostro, también escurrieran su tristeza.  
  
Quizá Odin nunca pudiera ser suyo...  
  
Pero Heero si...  
  
Giro la vista al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas... abrió los ojos en sorpresa para ver como algo era lanzado sobre su cabeza con fuerza y le hacía caer a la hierba perdiendo el conocimiento.  
  
-- Mi querido Duo... tú serás la llave para recuperar todo lo que por derecho me pertenecía... Atalo Miliardo!! – dijo Traize con voz firme viendo el cuerpo de Duo tirado sobre las hierbas que crecían a las orillas del río.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Por fin!, si por fin hice el lemon 1x2, espero que me haya quedado bien. No termina por gustarme, pero que digo?, si a mi nunca me gusta nada de lo que hago, jejejeje --!.  
  
Bueno, este mini lemon de Heero y Duo me lo pidieron a morir, creo que no hay review o correo en el que no haya mención al asunto y he de confesar que no tenía planeado meterlo en este capitulo. Pero ya que las cosas se dieron, pues decidí meterlo.  
  
Aquí sabemos la historia de Traize, así que ya saben por que esta obsesionado con eso de quedarse con los tres reinos. Y a ver quien capto la indirecta, jejejejeje. Aun que no es algo nuevo, ya que lo he mencionado en algunos capítulos anteriores, pero de todas formas la sabrán en el último capitulo. Es decir, el siguiente. Sip, ya el siguiente es el último. Escribiré todo de tajo, así que no importa cuantas hojas me salgan, el siguiente será el último.  
  
Bueno, Misao me pidió que la mencionara en estas notas. Me dijo explícitamente que mencionara su nombre cuando hiciera el lemon de Heero y Duo. Si eran en estas verdad?, a menos que quisieras que te mencionara en medio de los diálogos de estos dos, jejejeje. Bonito se vería diciendo "Ah Heero", Misao, jejejejeje. Ha, olvídenlo, estoy medio loca, jejejeje. Oki, Misao, Misión cumplida...  
  
Y sin más, agradezco a mis amigas de siempre: Faby (mala!!! Nos debes muchos fics y ya me dejas con la intriga de otro?, mala, mala, mala!!), Claudia (Niña donde andas?, hace siglos que no te leo), Marlene (No, a Marlene si la veo y le hablo por teléfono) y Bony (Por fin me pondré a trabajar en Tortura, solo déjame termino este de herederos).  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluzmtyyahoo.com o maryluzmty71hotmail.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Susaku Koi: Yap, en el siguiente se acaba la historia, jejejejeje. Ojalá que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
  
Hikaru Hitsuko: Pues a ver si las ideas que tenias en la cabeza son las que se me ocurrieron a mi. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, jejeje.  
  
Devil1: Mil gracias, ojalá te siga gustando la historia!  
  
Loreto W: No Loreto, si el lemon estaba planeado desde el principio, jejejeje, solo que no podía decirles. Así que ya esta hecho, ojalá les guste a todos, si no, ya me imagino siendo lanzada junto con Traize a la horca, jejejeje.  
  
Dennise: Espero no haberme demorado tanto en actualizar y pues ya las cosas van tomando su rombo un capitulo antes del final. Y como toda historia, esta es el clímax, a un paso de que todo termine, las cosas se aceleran más, jejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y el mini lemon 1x2. Y si pobre Dorothy, yo también la compadezco por enamorarse de quien no debe, jejejejejejeje.  
  
Ryo Asakura: Que bueno que te gusta tanto esta historia, pero todo principio tiene un fin y esta ya esta llegando. Además tengo otro en puerta, jejejejeje. Pero comienzo a publicarlo al terminar este. Ojala el cap 13 también te haya gustado.  
  
Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet : No te preocupes por los Reviews, yo soy de las que a veces deja y a veces no, pero es por mi maquinita loca que a veces me deja y a veces no, jejejeje. Pero que bueno que te gusto Juego y que estas leyendo esta, que muy pronto llegara a su fin. Gracias por leerla y dejarme Review!  
  
Yuki Ayanami: Ojalá haya podido responder el resto de tus dudas con este capitulo y sobre todo, que te haya gustado y que no me haya tardado, jejejeje. Ya ves como estuvo lo de los dones, a ver si ahora si te convenzo con eso, jejejejeje (creo que no, verdad?)  
  
Lioku: Pues si, no se por que en este fic, Quatre siempre rescata a Trowa, seré que he cambiado en algo el carácter del rubio? (zaas, azote en la cabeza), ya me dijeron que no, que lo que pasa es que Quatre lo ama mucho y quiere que siempre este bien, jejejeje.  
  
Misao: Pues ya te nombre en las notas generales, ojalá haya sido lo que me pedías. Sobre tu historia de chicos bonitos si la he leído y tengo muchos comentarios que hacerte al respecto. No quería dejarte un Review con ellos, prefiero hacerlo en un correo personal. Y si he visto corazón valiente, pero hace algunos añitos por lo que no recuerdo es aparte de lo de Heero. Se me hace exagerado que hayas llorado por algo como lo que escribí (será que yo soy de piedra y no tan fácil lloro?, pues bue..) Y mira que ahora si el lemon es totalmente original, no hallarás nada de otra de mis historias, jejejeje. 


	15. Cap 14 La Batalla Final

Los Herederos de Low  
Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 34, 5H? Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU. Raiting: PG-13. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai.  
  
-- Dialogo - "Pensamientos "  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
LA BATALLA FINAL  
  
  
  
Los heridos estaban acomodados en uno de los salones del palacio, aquel que no recibía tanta humedad. Varios fogones habían sido encendidos para proporcionar algo de calor a quienes convalecían. Los shinigamis, algunas personas de la aldea, Catherine Bloom, Lady One y Quatre atendían a todos los que habían caído heridos en el ataque dentro del palacio.  
  
Quatre se levanto pesadamente del suelo donde atendía a uno de los heridos por espada. Había colocado sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y las heridas habían desaparecido. Pero el usar tanto sus dones ya lo tenía agotado, un poco más y no podría mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
-- Majestad Quatre, debería dormir un poco – dijo G que se aproximo a él con un balde de agua en la mano.  
  
-- No podría – dijo Quatre sonriendo – estoy cansado, pero la preocupación no me dejaría cerrar los ojos.  
  
-- Quatre, no debes preocuparte por ellos, estoy segura que Hee... es decir, Odin Low, protegerá a Duo y a Trowa – dijo Lady aproximándose a donde Quatre y G charlaban.  
  
-- Yo confió en eso – dijo bajando la vista – pero no en mi tío.  
  
Quatre guardo silencio de forma abrupta sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le hizo subir sus manos. Lady One se apresuro a tomarlo de los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo.  
  
-- Que sucede?, que ocurre? – dijo preocupada la mujer, mientras G solo observaba sin entender mucho.  
  
-- Duo... algo le ha pasado a Duo – dijo Quatre en un jadeo, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.  
  
-- Hay que avisarle a Heero! – dijo de forma apresurada olvidando llamarlo por su verdadero nombre – avísale a Heero!  
  
Quatre levanto la vista para ver los ojos azules de Lady. Como que el avisara a Heero? De que forma iba a avisarle? Tomar un caballo y salir? Pero eso podría llevarle mucho tiempo y quizá Duo para entonces...  
  
-- No Quatre, envía tu sentimiento a Heero – dijo Lady interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Enviarle?, pero como? – cuestiono Quatre sin entender.  
  
-- Así como Duo puede pasar su poder a alguien de su sangre, usted puedes hacer lo mismo majestad – dijo G afirmando con la cabeza – entre ustedes tres, pueden pasar algo de sus dones. Avísele a Odin Low del peligro que corre el príncipe Maxwell. Solo concéntrense.  
  
Quatre asintió al hombre y se enderezo. Quizá Duo había pasado algo de sus dones cuando salvo a Trowa. Si Duo había podido hacerlo, él también lo haría. Iba a concentrarse para avisarle a Heero sobre el peligro que corría su primo. Tenía que hacerlo. Heero tenía los dones para enfrentarse a la persona que estaba seguro lo tenía. El podría hacer algo.  
  
  
  
Traize esperaba a orillas del río, viendo constantemente del otro lado de la rivera. Sabía que su sobrino, su más fuerte rival, iba a llegar pronto. Mantenía cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras observaba de reojo a Miliardo cuidando de un inconsciente Duo. Tenía tantas ganas de acabar con él con sus propias manos, pero aun no podía hacerlo. Iba a esperar a Odin y lo acabaría delante suyo si no aceptaba lo que iba a proponerle.  
  
Bajo la vista hasta ver sus finas botas. Había esperado tanto tiempo por verle y ahora que le encontraba no podía tenerlo.  
  
Wufei Chang...  
  
Aun recordaba su primer encuentro, el día en que atacó la aldea de Lang y mató a toda su gente. Había decidido acabar con todos los dragones sin miramientos, eran un pueblo de guerreros que podrían ponerse en su contra y no iba a permitirlo. Pero al ver surgir entre las llamas del pueblo, los ojos profundamente negros de un guerrero, lo había llenado de un extraño sentimiento que varios años después pudo identificar.  
  
Wufei había escapado de sus manos herido en su orgullo. Lo había estado buscando por años sin encontrarlo.  
  
Pero por fin había dado con él, solo que estaba por completo en su contra - Maldición!- Estaba con sus sobrinos.  
  
Pero eso ya iba a cambiar, se dijo a si mismo volviendo a levantar la vista. Todo estaba listo, su gente había recibido órdenes de que cuando saliera el sol, se apostara cerca del bosque esperando para atacar.  
  
Y faltaba muy poco...  
  
Wufei Chang volvería a sus manos, lo quisiera o no!... junto con el reino de Low.  
  
  
  
Heero despertó con un sobresalto girando su rostro para todos lados buscando a Duo. No lo veía cerca, ni siquiera veía sus ropas al lado de la suyas.  
  
Es que todo había sido una fantasía?  
  
Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos al no saber si todo había sido un sueño o parte de la realidad. Levanto la cabeza de nuevo cuando algo martillo su corazón.  
  
Duo... Duo estaba en peligro, pero como lo sabía?  
  
Se levanto a la carrera totalmente desnudo, dejando que las mantas que le cubrían cayeran al suelo por completo desparramadas. Tomo su pantalón a la carrera y su espada. Sin preocuparse por buscar su calzado, o una camisa, salio de la tienda a toda prisa.  
  
Giro la vista buscando a alguien con la mirada, cualquiera que pudiera decirle donde se había metido el trenzado. Su corazón latía de forma apresurada y en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Duo. Estaba seguro que ese sobresalto y ese martilleo eran por él. Algo o alguien, le avisaba que Duo tenía problemas.  
  
Escucho unos pasos apresurados que le seguían y se detuvo detrás de un árbol esperando a la persona que se aproximaba. Las hierbas altas hacían cosquillas a sus pies y el aire helado le hacía estremecer, pero eso no le importaba, quería encontrara a Duo.  
  
-- Detente! – dijo con voz firme cuando una persona pasó delate suyo. Pero le fue fácil reconocer la capa oscura que cubría su espalda. La capa que le había visto apenas el día anterior lanzando dos flechas con su arco – Trowa?  
  
-- Majestad – dijo Trowa volteándose con ambas manos en alto para verle. Heero bajo la espada.  
  
-- Has visto a Duo? – pregunto a la carrera, Trowa pudo notar la desesperación en esa pregunta, así que asintió.  
  
-- Dijo que iba al rió – aseguro Trowa.  
  
-- Sígueme! – dijo a la carrera saliendo a toda prisa  
  
Por que su majestad Odin lucía tan desesperado por encontrar a Duo?, no sabía por que corría tan aprisa rumbo al río y si que corría rápido. Ya le llevaba varios pies de ventaja en la carrera hacía las aguas de la rivera y por más intentos que hacía por alcanzarlo no lo lograba.  
  
Vio de reojo como alguien más se les unía en la carrera y no le fue difícil distinguir al cazador de ojos negros: Wufei. La capa de ambos ondeaba con forme sus pasos apresurados, Wufei y Odin llevaban sus espadas en mano y él cargaba con su arco y las flechas listas para lanzarlas. Aun que no entendía por que?.  
  
Heero corrió a toda prisa dejando a Trowa a sus espaldas, podía escuchar como las hierbas se partían bajo sus pies desnudos y como otras pisadas más, cubiertas con calzado, se encargaban de romper algunas un poco más atrás. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de algunos hombres que corrían. Pero algo le había llamado la atención, una risa, una risa que le parecía vagamente familiar.  
  
Se detuvo de golpe al ver del otro lado de las aguas la figura de un hombre alto recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos azul cobalto se deslizaron de forma lenta sobre la figura elegantemente vestida y se detuvieron al llegar a los ojos azules y la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-- Traize... - murmuro en voz baja empuñando la espada frente a él.  
  
-- Mi querido sobrino Odin Low – contesto Traize al murmullo de Heero sonriendo aun más – sabía que ibas a venir, pero no me imagine que vinieras tan pronto – dijo sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
-- Donde esta Duo? – pregunto viendo de reojo a sus espaldas. Trowa y Wufei se acercaban.  
  
-- Duo? – dijo levantando las manos – que te hace pensar que yo lo tengo? – Heero regreso de nuevo su vista a Traize y frunció la boca con disgusto.  
  
-- TRAIZE! – grito Wufei al verlo parado del otro lado de las aguas del río, mientras Trowa empuñaba su arco y flecha en contra de su anterior excelencia.  
  
-- Vaya, vaya – dijo Traize en tono burlón – pensé que vendrías solo... Odin – dijo viéndolo de forma fija.  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Wufei que enarcaba las cejas con disgusto y a Trowa que tensaba las cuerdas del arco listo para arrojar la flecha sobre Traize.  
  
-- Bajen sus armas – les dijo de forma firme – él me quiere a mi – dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a Traize que sonreía con jubilo – Y yo quiero a Duo de regreso.  
  
-- Parece que por más que te diga que yo no tengo a Duo no me vas a creer – dijo de forma sería haciendo que Heero no dejara de verlo – y haces bien – dijo señalando detrás del árbol en el que estaba recargado.  
  
La figura alta de Miliardo apareció detrás de él, traía sujeto fuertemente de los brazos a un Duo atado que por más que intentaba moverse no lograba soltarse. Su voz era acallada por una mordaza, lo que le impedía hablar. Podía apreciarse sobre su rostro un raspón, producto de algún golpe, pero en general se veía bien.  
  
Los ojos violetas de Duo se posaron en los azul cobalto que le veían de forma detenida. Heero no usaba camisa, ni botas. Al parecer se había levantado a la carrera al sentir algo, o al percatarse que algo había pasado.  
  
-- Quieres a Duo? – pregunto Traize acercándose a su sobrino y tomando su larga trenza entre sus manos.  
  
-- Si – dijo Heero de forma firme  
  
-- Entonces renuncia al reino de Low y entrégamelo! – dijo con voz colérica haciendo que la mirada de Heero se posara en las facciones de Duo que apretaba fuertemente los ojos por el dolor que su tío le causaba al jalar la trenza con fuerza – si no lo haces, te entregare a todos los que amas en pedazos hechos carbón...  
  
Cuando Traize termino su amenaza todos vieron como la mano que sostenía la trenza de Duo comenzaba a llamear incendiando la parte del cabello del trenzado. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por el asombro y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada.  
  
Su tío, la persona a la que más había respetado lo iba a quemar vivo?  
  
Miliardo parpadeo aturdido por lo que Traize acababa de hacerle al trenzado, solo pudo ver los ojos azules de Traize reflejarse en los violetas con odio. Las llamas le envolvían y el aroma a cabellos quemados comenzaba a causarle nauseas. Por mero instinto levanto el cuchillo que sostenía sobre el cuello blanco del príncipe Maxwell y rebanó la trenza un poco más abajo de los hombros del chico, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y siguiera consumiéndose por las llamas y que el cabello suelto del príncipe se escapara acomodándose a los lados de su fino rostro.  
  
Giro sus ojos celestes para ver a su excelencia Traize, creería que le había traicionado al cortar el cabello de Duo para que no se incendiara? Pero Traize solo le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuanto daría en esos momentos por tener el don de Quatre y saber lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de ese hombre.  
  
Pero entonces un ruido capto su atención y ambos voltearon. El ruido subía por entre los árboles semejando un montón de gente chapoteando entre las aguas. Pero no era gente chapoteando, era un remolino que rodeaba el cuerpo de Heero en medio del río y hacía que las aguas se levantaran a su alrededor.  
  
Traize retrocedió un poco alzando sus manos envueltas en fuego. Miliardo tomo a Duo y cubriéndolo con su capa lo lanzó al suelo. Heero levanto sus manos haciendo que el agua se moviera al mismo tiempo, mientras de las manos de Traize una ráfaga de fuego, como si fuese un rayo, surcaba el cielo para estrellarse sobre la fuente de agua que Heero había creado.  
  
-- Vas a renunciar? – grito Traize entre el vapor de agua que se elevaba entre ambos extremos del bosque.  
  
-- Jamás permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a personas inocentes – respondió Heero.  
  
-- Entonces lo tomare a la fuerza – dijo Traize soltando una risa y juntando ambas manos para hacer que el rayo de fuego se engrosara más, logro hacer que Heero retrocediera un par de pasos – FUERZAS LEALES A TRAIZE, ATAQUEN!  
  
Duo trato de levantar la cabeza para ver que pasaba con Heero, pero las manos de Militado le hicieron pegar la cabeza al suelo.  
  
-- No te muevas Duo, no permitiré que nada te pase. Si no pude proteger a tus padres, te protegeré a ti, como hasta ahora lo he hecho.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desde siempre había tenido el presentimiento que Miliardo les protegía de algo, por que siempre les hablaba con enigmas. Aun sin que él supiera que tenía el don de controlar a los caballos, Miliardo le había dicho como manejarlo.  
  
Heero retrocedió escuchando las palabras de Miliardo a Duo y escuchando los cascos de caballo. La gente de Traize estaba cerca y ellos estaban solos. Que hacer para que su gente se diera cuenta de que estaban a las orillas del río?, que? Iban a matarlos sin no hacía algo pronto. No quería morir, no aun.  
  
Los soldados de Traize se detuvieron, mientras los soldados de Low se levantaron a la carrera al sentir que bajo sus pies la tierra comenzaba a temblar. Traize dejo de lanzar fuego al perder el equilibrio y caer, mientras Trowa y Wufei se detenían de los troncos de los árboles.  
  
Varios hombres de Low tomaron sus espadas y sus arcos y corrieron al no ver a aquellos que hacían guardia. Lograban escuchar el crujido de las rocas a las orillas de las montañas y el vapor de agua se elevaba por encima de las copas de los árboles a las orillas del río.  
  
Los hombres de Traize fueron interceptados antes de llegar al río, por los hombres de Low que seguían el vapor de agua, iniciando una lucha anticipada.  
  
-- Ahora Trowa! – grito Heero al tiempo en que hacía que el agua volviera a elevarse por encima de sus cabezas.  
  
Traize se incorporo lanzando fuego, podía escuchar el choque de las espadas muy cerca de ellos. Sabía que habían sido descubiertos, el factor sorpresa había sido echado por tierra.  
  
La ráfaga de fuego que lanzó Traize, choco de nuevo con el chorro de agua que levantaba Heero, mientras Trowa lanzaba sus flechas por el centro para acertar sobre su objetivo. Heero combino el agua con el viento para abrir paso a las flechas de Trowa entre el fuego para hacer que estas dieran en el blanco.  
  
Wufei aprovecho la cortina de vapor que se elevaba entre ambas orillas del rió para correr del otro lado, una vez recuperado. Entre el vapor pudo ver al hombre alto que siempre acompañaba a Traize sujetando fuertemente al ex trenzado. Era extraño, al acercarse a la carrera pudo darse cuenta como la actitud del soldado era proteger al príncipe. Si lo que hacía era protegerlo, entonces por que mantenerlo atado y a merced de Traize?, No podía entenderlo.  
  
Dejó caer su espada de forma amenazante sobre el cuello de Miliardo, el rubio solo vio de reojo los ojos negros del cazador y se enderezo en su lugar levantando a Duo con él sin oponer resistencia. Que caso tenía? Traize estaba acabado, desde siempre lo supo. Desde que ese libro rojo escrito por Middie había dado a conocer la profecía, sabía que Traize jamás gobernaría eternamente sobre Low. Traize había querido cambiar su futuro, pero este estaba trazado desde él día de su nacimiento.  
  
Quien puede contra el destino?  
  
Su rostro mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa que desconcertó al cazador de ojos negros, pero Miliardo levantaba las manos sin mirarlo. Más riendo para si mismo que con él.  
  
Duo sintió como alguien rasgaba las ataduras a su espalda y levanto las manos de forma rápida para retirar la mordaza que cubría su boca. Su cabello se agito con el fuerte viento que comenzó a correr y haciendo esfuerzos por apartar los mechones de sus ojos pudo ver quien le había liberado.  
  
-- Heero – dijo viéndolo fijamente, mientras los brazos de Heero se cerraban sobre su delgado cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.  
  
-- Nunca vuelvas a irte de esa forma – dijo de forma queda al oído del trenzado.  
  
Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, una ligera brisa en forma de vapor de agua caía sobre sus cabezas, mientras Traize permanecía recargado en un árbol con ambas manos encajadas a él con flechas.  
  
Dolía y dolía mucho. No tanto las heridas que las flechas de Trowa habían causado en sus manos impidiéndole seguir lanzando fuego contra sus sobrinos o los hombres que se habían opuesto a él. Dolía el orgullo, dolía la humillación de ser vencido por un arquero a mando de su sobrino Odin Low. Dolía la traición de su padre y la de su propio pueblo.  
  
Dolía y dolía mucho, ver la mirada oscura llena de odio de la única persona que realmente le importaba. Cuanto tiempo lo estuvo buscando después de haber acabado con la aldea de Lang, sin tener noticias de él.  
  
Heero camino de forma decidida hasta el árbol donde estaba Traize abriéndose paso entre el vapor del agua. Los ojos azules de Traize vieron la figura acercarse a él, era como ver a su cuñado en medio de las llamas del infierno.  
  
-- Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez – dijo de forma burlona apretando los puños sobre las flechas, jamás le había tocado y ahora un par de ellas habían podido detenerle – acaba con la vida del hombre que cuido del reino, acaba con el último sobreviviente de los originales Khrushrenada.  
  
Heero entre cerro los ojos al escuchar los comentarios y sintió las manos de Duo apretar su brazo, mientras Wufei terminaba de atar las manos de Miliardo a sus espaldas y escuchaba con el ceño fruncido las palabras de Traize.  
  
-- Vas a vengarte?, serás mi juez y mi jurado? – dijo Traize entre risas – tendrás las suficientes agallas para acabar con tu propio tío?, con el hermano de tu madre?  
  
-- Tío guarda silencio! – dijo Duo alarmado al ver la mandíbula de Heero tensarse.  
  
Los hombres de Traize no eran tantos y habían sido vencidos de forma rápida por la gente de Low. Traize lo sabía, pero no quería dejarse vencer por el hijo de su cuñado. Quizá si lo retaba a matarlo frente a Duo, pudiera dejar un poco de veneno para separarlos. Por lo menos en eso estaría igual que él... por completo solo.  
  
-- Su majestad Odin no tiene por que ensuciarse las manos contigo, yo lo haré por él...  
  
Duo y Heero giraron la vista para ver a un hombre rubio pasar por su costado para pararse delante de Traize con la espada en la mano. Sus ojos verdes le veían con furia. No le fue difícil recordarlo, era el rubio que les había interceptado rumbo al castillo Schbeiker.  
  
-- Detente – dijo Heero haciendo que el rubio detuviera su espada a centímetros del cuello de Traize.  
  
-- Este hombre mató a mi padre a sangre fría, yo lo vi todo – dijo girándose para ver a Heero – mato a mucha de nuestra gente príncipe Maxwell, asesino a sangre fría a los Shinigamis, a sus padres y a los míos.  
  
La risa de Traize les desconcertó, no parecía tener remordimientos por todo lo que había hecho, al contrario, parecía sentirse orgulloso por tantos asesinatos.  
  
-- Si, los mate a todos – dijo Traize de forma firme – y si creen que me arrepiento están equivocados. Ese reino era mío, solo mío. Esos dones deberían haber sido también míos. Y ahora tu príncipe Odin, acaba de una vez conmigo... si tienes agallas para hacerlo – dijo gritando viendo los ojos azules de Heero.  
  
Heero apretó los dientes y camino de forma decidida soltándose del agarre de Duo. Traize sonrió triunfante, iba a matarlo delante de Duo y eso el trenzado no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, si no lo conociera bien!. Duo era demasiado blando!.  
  
Tomo de las manos del rubio la espada con la que había estado amenazando a Traize y la blandió sobre su cabeza. Traize en ningún momento cerro los ojos, solo apretó los puños sobre el metal de las flechas en las palmas de sus manos, esperando el golpe que le matara.  
  
-- No! – grito Duo cuando vio que Heero dejaba caer la espada sobre el cuerpo de su tío.  
  
Por instinto Traize cerró los ojos esperando el fin, pero el golpe sordo del metal lo escuchó a un costado de su cabeza y no sobre su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio los cobalto de Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Yo no soy tu – dijo Heero de forma firme - tendrás un juicio justo, tendrás la oportunidad de defenderte.  
  
-- COBARDE! – grito Traize con furia, pero Heero se enderezo sin decirle nada.  
  
-- Heero no es ningún cobarde tío, se necesita más valor para dejarte vivo que para matarte – dijo Duo viendo al hombre que permanecía clavado al árbol apretando sus puños.  
  
Traize apretó sus labios sin poder rebatir esas palabras y sin tener una idea para hacer enojar a Heero y que este le matara. De todas formas iba a morir, no habría ningún jurado que le declarara inocente... sonrió para si mismo cuando llego esa idea a su cabeza. Quien daría la orden de su muerte sería el rey de Low, es decir, su sobrino. De nueva cuenta eso Duo no se lo perdonaría.  
  
Aun tenía dos cartas bajo la manga...  
  
Un gran alarido surco los cielos haciendo que todos voltearan a él siguiendo el sonido. Traize levanto la vista sonriendo y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en sus manos arrancó sus palmas de las flechas haciendo que la sangre escurriera de ellas.  
  
Quizá tres cartas, pensó sonriendo...  
  
Un fuerte viento agitó los árboles haciendo retroceder a los soldados de ambos bandos. Mientras sobre una de las rocas el causante del alboroto se levantaba en cuatro patas chillando de forma fuerte, asustando a muchos de los hombres y haciendo sonreír a Traize.  
  
Duo sintió el brazo de Heero empujarlo detrás de su cuerpo, mientras Trowa corría para ponerse al frente y Wufei conducía a Miliardo detrás de los árboles.  
  
-- Un Dragón, es un dragón! - El grito se elevo cuando el enorme animal pudo ser contemplado por todos.  
  
Traize corrió cruzando las aguas cristalinas del río. Su libertad había llegado volando. Quizá no podía lanzar fuego con sus manos debido a las heridas, pero su pequeña mascota podía hacerlo por él.  
  
-- Hace cuantos años que no te veía cachorrito – dijo Traize delante del animal, extendiendo una de sus ensangrentadas manos para acariciar su escamosa piel.  
  
-- Imposible! – dijo Miliardo observando la escena – Traize controla a ese animal!  
  
-- Heero! Que vas a hacer – dijo Duo tratando de detenerlo, ya que comenzaba a caminar hasta las orillas del río de nuevo.  
  
-- Detenerlo – murmuro viéndolo de reojo, para seguir su camino – no dejen que venga.  
  
-- Espera, no puedes! – pero unos brazos lo detuvieron por la espalda – suéltame!, Heero no va a poder detenerlo. Suéltame Erick!  
  
-- Lo siento majestad Maxwell, pero su majestad Low no quiere que le deje libre.  
  
Duo dejo de moverse entre los brazos de quien le detenía para verlo. Unos ojos verdes le vieron con cautela. Era uno de sus hombres, un shinigami. Eso le dio una idea para ayudar a Heero sin necesidad de acercarse al dragón.  
  
-- Entonces ayúdame! – dijo Duo indicando con la mano lo que quería que hiciera.  
  
Traize se dio prisa en montar el lomo del impresionante animal, quien de forma mansa se dejo. Sus ojos azules buscaron con rapidez a su pero enemigo. Y allí estaba Heero, caminando con endiablada seguridad hasta él, espada en mano. Que iluso era al pensar que una simple espada podría detener a su mascota.  
  
-- Ataca – susurró Traize al animal haciendo que este aspirara aire caliente por su enorme nariz y lanzara fuego por la boca.  
  
-- Heero! – grito Duo sintiendo que un terrible miedo se apoderaba de él al ver como el fuego que el dragón lanzaba envolvía por completo el cuerpo de su primo incendiando los arbustos y los árboles que le rodeaban.  
  
Miliardio dio dos pasos al frente para ver lo que ocurría, pero las manos de Wufei le detuvieron. Giro el rostro para ver al cazador de ojos negros, si quería salvar a Heero, iba a tener que creerle.  
  
-- Escúchame, una espada no será suficiente para detener a ese monstruo. Necesitas una lanza, algo lo suficientemente fuerte y largo para atravesar el corazón de ese animal.  
  
-- Por que he de creerte, tu siempre has estado con Traize... - cuestiono el chico.  
  
-- Debes creerme, yo ya me había enfrentado a esa bestia y mi espada no le hizo nada. Su piel es muy gruesa, no le harán ni un rasguño!.  
  
Los ojos de Wufei se abrieron con sorpresa. Como era posible que el antiguo general de la fuerza real se hubiese enfrentado a un animal como esos?. No era común que anduvieran en las tierras bajas, siempre estaban en las montañas.  
  
-- Traize puede controlarlo – dijo Miliardo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-- Eso puede explicar el que este aquí.  
  
Miliardo se quedo en silencio viendo al animal lanzar fuego por la boca. Por fin lo había comprendido. Muchas veces se pregunto por que el dragón había estado en el bosque aquella vez en que lo atacó y por que este había huido ante la sola orden de Traize. Los dragones son por naturaleza pacíficos y solo atacan si son molestados o si se ven amenazados. Es posible que Traize le haya manipulado para que bajara de la montaña. Y en aquella ocasión, ordenarle que le atacara. Como le gustaría preguntarle si el haber sido quemado por el animal, había sido orden suya?  
  
Wufei dejo a Miliardo y corrió hasta el campamento para buscar una lanza. Duo y Erick ordenaron a los caballos cercar al dragón para distraerlo mientras Heero salía de la nube de fuego sin un solo rasguño.  
  
Traize parpadeo al ver a Heero frente a él con la espada en la mano. Escurría agua, pero como le había hecho? Al parecer había sido fácil para él, el río estaba a dos pasos. Había levantado una cortina de agua a su alrededor evitando que el fuego le dañara. Así que retrocedió en el animal para volver a intentar lanzar fuego. Pero los caballos corriendo alrededor del dragón le distraían, por más que le ordenaba retroceder, el dragón se detenía tratando de apartar los caballos de él. Una lluvia de flechas cruzaba por los lados de su cuerpo y se estrellaban en la piel escamosa del dragón sin hacerle nada.  
  
-- Yuy! – grito Wufei de espaldas a Heero, quien volteo a verlo al tiempo en que sujeto la lanza que Wufei le había lanzado – hay que atravesarle el corazón.  
  
Heero solo asintió a lo dicho por Wufei, mientras Trowa seguía lanzando flechas y Duo y Erick se encargaban de los caballos para distraer al animal, Wufei y Heero comenzaron a acercarse. Los caballos no permitían que el dragón avanzara o retrocediera, pero los mismos caballos no permitían que Wufei y Heero se acercaran lo suficiente como para tocar al animal.  
  
-- Zero – murmuro Duo viendo los pasos de Heero.  
  
Traize volvió a ordenar al dragón lanzar fuego y este obedeció haciendo que los caballos se asustaran y por momentos dejaran de girar en torno al dragón. Heero giro la vista al escuchar el relincho de su caballo, Zero se aproximaba a todo galope hasta donde ellos estaban.  
  
Los ojos azules de Traize chocaron con los intensamente negros de Wufei que se acercaba al dragón corriendo, aprovechando que el fuego que había lanzado el animal había ahuyentado a los caballos. El dragón extendió su pata delantera y franqueo el paso del cazador de ojos negros, estaba a punto de lanzarle fuego, cuando la voz de Traize le detuvo.  
  
-- A él no le hagas daño!  
  
Heero subió a Zero cuando este paso a su lado y aprovechando que el dragón volteaba hacía el lado derecho, donde estaba Wufei, se acerco por el costado contrario.  
  
El dragón se levanto en dos patas al sentir como Wufei intentaba picarle con la lanza, dejando por completo descubierto su dorso. La lluvia de flechas que lanzaba Trowa, junto con algunos otros soldados, se estrellaban contra la piel escamosa sin causar ni un solo rasguño. Heero aprovecho que el dragón estaba de pie para arrojar con todas sus fuerzas la lanza.  
  
Un alarido se escucho en todo el bosque cuando la lanza que Heero había lanzado atravesaba la piel del animal incrustándose hasta la mitad haciéndole dar brincos. Wufei aprovecho que el animal no le prestaba más atención y también lanzó la suya al cuerpo del animal.  
  
Traize abrió grandemente los ojos al ver como un líquido viscoso salía del cuerpo del animal. El dragón había sido herido de gravedad y estaba agonizando. No había más que hacer. Los movimientos que hacía le hacían perder el equilibrio. En un último movimiento cayó del lomo del animal azotándose contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos solo para contemplar como el dragón caía a un costado suyo y dejaba de moverse.  
  
Definitivamente había sido vencido...  
  
Una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, esperaba ver de nuevo a sus sobrinos, pero se sorprendió al ver frente a si al causante de su obsesión. Wufei estaba parado viéndolo fijamente, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Se sentía vencido. Si era Wufei quien iba a matarle, no opondría resistencia.  
  
-- Mátame – dijo de forma queda, cuando vio que Wufei se ponía en cuclillas a su lado – lo merezco.  
  
Pero se sorprendió al ver como Wufei arrancaba tiras de su capa y envolvía sus manos para que dejaran de sangrar. Por que le curaba? Cual era la razón? Sus ojos azules se concentraron en los negros del cazador, hasta que éste hablo.  
  
-- Te necesito con vida para cuando tengamos nuestro duelo – dijo Wufei poniéndose de pie para verlo – no dejaré que vayas a la horca, yo soy el único que puede matarte! – dijo con enojo dándose la vuelta para partir.  
  
Traize solo sonrió viendo como la espalda de Wufei se perdía entre los soldados que llegaban para llevárselo preso.  
  
Pero en un último intento por aferrarse a la vida, el dragón dio un zarpaso.  
  
-- NOOO! – grito Traize haciendo que todos voltearan y vieran como la garra del dragón se estrellaba contra la espalda de Wufei arrojándolo a varios pies de distancia.  
  
Varios soldados corrieron hasta el cuerpo del animal con lanzas en mano y terminaron de rematarlo, mientras Duo y Heero corrían para auxiliar al cazador.  
  
Había mucha sangre que impregnaba por completo el cuerpo de Wufei, Duo se acerco y con cuidado lo volteo. Los ojos negros de Wufei se fijaron en los violetas del trenzado.  
  
-- Estas bien palurdo engreído? – pregunto Duo tratando de bromear, Wufei a penas esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-- Maldito trenzado, mira como estoy y tu todavía bromeando? – acusó, Duo comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Wufei tosía sangre.  
  
-- Duo, puedes hacer algo? – pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente, pero Duo solo bajó la vista.  
  
-- Su cuerpo esta muy dañado... si tan solo Quatre estuviera aquí – dijo Duo tratando de mostrarse sereno. Pero sabía que el chico en sus brazos no estaba muy bien. Si Wufei moría el podría revivirlo, pero no sabía si funcionaría su don teniendo tan dañado el cuerpo.  
  
-- Quatre esta contigo Duo – escucho la voz de Trowa que se acercaba.  
  
-- De que hablas? – pregunto Heero sin entender.  
  
-- No se como funciona, solo se que el día en que fui herido con una flecha, Quatre me regreso a la vida. Ese es un don que solo tú tienes – dijo señalando a Duo - De alguna forma, tú se lo pasaste a él. Quizá él pueda pasarte algo de su don en estos momentos. Inténtalo. Solo pon las manos en la herida – Duo titubeo.  
  
-- Inténtalo, no hay nada que perder – animo Heero.  
  
-- Claro que si, a este palurdo – dijo Duo haciendo que Wufei sonriera cerrando los ojos – oye no te duermas, no ahora!. Wufei!, despierta!.  
  
Rápidamente lo voltearon entre los tres, dejando expuesta la herida de la espalda. Duo hizo lo que Trowa le indicaba, de todos, era el único que había visto lo que Quatre hacía. Dejo descansar su mano en la espalda ensangrentada de Wufei. Pero no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo dejo que su mente se concentrara en su primo y rogaba a todos los dioses por que eso funcionara.  
  
-- Me estas quemando! – grito Wufei tratando de moverse, pero Trowa le detuvo.  
  
-- No dejes que Duo separe sus manos del cuerpo de Wufei – le dijo a Heero, quien de inmediato sujeto las manos de Duo.  
  
-- Quema! – grito a su vez Duo cerrando los ojos y tratando de soltarse de las manos de Heero, pero este no lo dejo.  
  
Heero pudo ver los ojos de Duo al abrirse, el color había cambiado y una extraña luz envolvía su cuerpo y el de Wufei. Miliardo sonrió desde su lugar eso ya lo había visto antes. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, Heero soltó las manos de Duo y este cayó pesadamente pero Heero alcanzo a extender los brazos para tomarlo entre ellos y abrazarlo a su cuerpo.  
  
-- Duo? – murmuro Heero al oído del de los ojos violetas, este solo abrió un ojo  
  
-- Funciono? – dijo de forma pausada y somnolienta.  
  
-- Maldito vagabundo, que crees que estabas haciendo al colocar leña ardiendo sobre mi espalda? – fue la respuesta que le recibió. Duo solo sonrió – gracias príncipe Maxwell – fue lo segundo, pero Duo se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Heero – maldición!, no me digas que tendré que repetírselo cuando despierte?  
  
Los soldados que habían contemplado todo soltaron la carcajada, mientras Traize suspiro aliviado de ver a su pequeño dragón tan vivió como siempre.  
  
  
  
Varios contingentes a caballo atravesaron el puente que conducía al palacio de Low. El sol estaba sobre sus cabezas indicando el medio día. Muchos eran los hombres que eran conducidos presos hacía las mazmorras, todos aquellos que habían traicionado al reino de Low.  
  
Habían encadenado a Traize junto a Miliardo con cadenas de acero, tal como Heero había sido encadenado poco antes de ser llevado a la horca. Si Heero no había podido fundir el acero en esa ocasión, Traize tampoco lo haría ahora. Además aun estaba herido de las palmas de las manos. Solo los vendajes que Wufei le había hecho era lo que le impedía que siguiera sangrando.  
  
-- Me mentiste – pregunto Miliardo a Traize cuando ambos eran conducidos a pie hasta el palacio, pero Traize solo le había sonreído. Muy dentro sabía que había permanecido engañado por 20 años.  
  
Quatre corrió al escuchar los cascos de caballo llegar hasta el salón donde atendía a los heridos. Más heridos llegaban en brazos de los soldados, se encargo de dar instrucciones de a donde llevarlos mientras buscaba con la vista entre todos los hombres a su amado arquero y a sus primos.  
  
Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando pudo distinguir entre la tolvanera que levantaban los caballos, una figura conocida. Su capa se agito con el viento, pero no aparto su vista aqua del frente. Todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Por fin volvía a verlo. Ahora Trowa tiraba las riendas de Heavyarmas para apearse y bajar de un salto del caballo.  
  
-- Trowa – dijo con una enorme sonrisa al encontrarse frente a su amor. Trowa le sonrió tomando a su caballo de las riendas sin apartar su vista esmeralda de la aqua. Tenía tantas ganas de verle.  
  
-- Te extrañe... Quatre – dijo sin apartar su vista del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar – todo ha salido bien.  
  
Quatre sonrió de forma luminosa, sabía de antemano que Trowa estaba bien, pero se había sentido preocupado por Duo, después por Heero al sentir que algo sacudía su interior de forma fuerte. Incluso pudo sentir la desesperación de Duo al tratar de salvar a alguien. Sintió como si él mismo hubiese estado usando sus dones. Quizá había sucedido lo mismo que él sintió cuando salvo a Trowa. Pero ahora sabía que todo estaba bien.  
  
-- Mi tío? - cuestiono  
  
-- En las mazmorras  
  
-- Miliardo?  
  
-- Igual.  
  
-- Duo y Heero?  
  
-- Duo y su majestad Odin están hablando con los hombres de los Maguac, saldrá un contingente a hablar con los soldados de Barri y Peceamillon. Su majestad Odin no cree que se pongan en contra de Low, son dos reinos muy pequeños – Quatre asintió sonriendo.  
  
-- Prefiere que le digamos Heero – dijo viendo fijamente a Trowa.  
  
-- He?  
  
-- No quiere que le digamos Odin Low, el prefiere que le llamemos Heero Yuy, como ha sido conocido hasta ahora – dijo Quatre viendo de reojo como los soldados pasaban a los costados de ambos sin interrumpirles.  
  
-- Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, majestad – dijo Trowa viendo de reojo a los soldados.  
  
Quatre deseaba lo mismo que Trowa, pero había demasiada gente y las nuevas leyes aun no serían establecidas. Aun faltaba que declararan a Odin Low como legitimo rey y que se propusieran las leyes al senado y que estos las aprobaran.  
  
Pero lo deseaba tanto...  
  
-- Soy Quatre – dijo el rubio dando un paso hacía el arquero quedando a centímetros del cuerpo del más alto – y para ti siempre seré Quatre – dijo poniéndose de puntillas para unir sus labios a los del arquero sin importarle las miradas de asombro que les dirigían algunos cuantos o las sonrisas de aprobación dirigidas por otros.  
  
  
  
Heero caminaba de un lado a otro en los amplios campos del palacio de Low, seguido muy de cerca por Wufei, Duo y los Maguacs. Los soldados se inclinaban con respeto cuando pasaba cerca de ellos y le saludaban con cortesía inclinando la cabeza. Algunos aldeanos se acercaban diciéndole majestad y eso no podía soportarlo.  
  
Rashid de Winner le había comentado que el senado estaba reunido en uno de los castillos de Low. Tritón Bloom y algunos de sus hombres habían salido para avisarles que el traidor y sus hombres habían sido capturados y serían juzgados. Para eso necesitaban que el senado estuviera presente y se reconociera a Heero como el nuevo rey.  
  
-- Están equivocados – dijo Heero de forma firme haciendo que Rashid y sus hombres se detuvieran de forma abrupta.  
  
-- Majestad Low? – cuestiono el hombre barbado sin comprender la afirmación de Heero.  
  
-- Yo no soy Odin Low, mi nombre es y será Heero Yuy, puedo parecerme al antiguo Rey, puedo tener ciertos dones como los de los reyes de Winner y Maxwell, incluso igual al de Traize Khrushrenada, pero yo no soy hijo del antiguo rey.  
  
-- Majestad no puede negarse a... - pero la fría mirada de Heero detuvo la protesta de Rashid.  
  
Duo cerró lo ojos ante la negativa de Heero. Era el hombre indicado para subir al trono, los soldados lo respetaban y lo admiraban. Tenía el don de mando que les faltaba a Quatre y a él. Nadie más debería subir al Trono, si no Heero. De que forma podría convencerlo?. Heero seguía diciendo que él no era el hijo del antiguo rey?, pero... había algo que podría convencerlo. Aquello por lo cual le pareció tan conocido la primera vez que lo vio!. Si, quizá eso podría funcionar.  
  
-- Heero – dijo Duo haciendo que los ojos cobaltos de cazador se giraran para ver los violetas – quiero que me acompañes, voy a mostrarte algo.  
  
-- Nada hará que cambie de opinión Duo, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo jamás podría hacerme cargo de un reino como este – dijo señalando las tierras y los hombres que caminaban por los patios del castillo.  
  
-- Alguien tiene que hacerlo! – dijo Duo levantando la voz, haciendo que su cabello suelto se ondeara con el movimiento.  
  
-- Entonces hazlo tu, eres el heredero de Low, toma el cargo para el que fuiste criado – dijo Heero con furia viendo los ojos violetas de Duo – yo no soy, ni seré Odin Low.  
  
-- Ahora mismo vendrás conmigo – dijo Duo tomando a Heero por el brazo para comenzar a arrastrarlo por los campos del castillo hasta llevarlo al interior.  
  
La gente con la que habían estado hablando solo los vieron perderse en el interior del castillo. No sabían que hacer. De lo único que estaban seguros es de que Heero era el verdadero rey de Low, quizá no había sido criado como un príncipe, pero en su sangre corrían los dones de los Khrushrenada y eso nadie podría quitárselo.  
  
Duo condujo a Heero en silencio por los interiores del palacio, llevándolo sujeto de la mano. El calor que la piel de Heero le proporcionaba le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. Un cosquilleo subía por toda su piel y le recorría de pies a cabeza. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...  
  
Se detuvo frente a una gruesa puerta de roble y soltó a Heero de la mano para tomar una antorcha. Giro sobre sus talones para verlo fijamente. Heero en ningún momento había dejado de verle, pero tampoco le había dicho nada. Hubiera esperado la pregunta"A donde vamos?", pero esta nunca llego. Heero parecía confiar en él y le seguía sin oponer resistencia.  
  
Retiro el pesado pasador que franqueaba la puerta y con un fuerte empujón la gruesa madera crujió para abrirse. La oscuridad solo era rota por la luz que el fuego de la antorcha proporcionaba.  
  
Duo caminó dentro seguido de Heero. Ninguno de los dos había roto el silenció que se había formado entre ellos. La luz de la antorcha se reflejaba en algunos objetos que se encontraban en el interior. La pálida luz mostraba algunos jarrones apilados en el sucio suelo, algunos cofres cerrados y una gran cantidad de monedas.  
  
Estaban en la sala del tesoro...  
  
-- Mira Heero – dijo Duo deteniéndose frente a una pared levantando la antorcha para que pudiera ver lo que le indicaba. La luz mostraba una enorme pintura reposando en ella – este era mi tío Odin, tu verdadero padre.  
  
Heero dio un paso atrás al verse a si mismo retratado en aquel lienzo. Ahora podía entender por que la gente había gritado que él era el rey. Jamás imagino que físicamente se pareciera tanto a su padre. Pero para él no habría más padre que Heero Yuy, el cazador del bosque negro que le había criado durante 15 años.  
  
Junto al rey Low, había una hermosa mujer de ojos castaños y cabellos negros sujetando del brazo al hombre. No era difícil imaginarse que ella era Arisha, su madre. No tenía ni un solo recuerdo de aquellos que le habían engendrado, sus únicos recuerdos estaban al lado de sus padres, aquellos que le habían cuidado y protegido desde que era un niño. Como llamarles padres a quienes no conocía? Como utilizar el nombre del antiguo rey de Low cuando no se sentía un rey?  
  
Se giro de forma precipitada para salir a toda prisa de la habitación dejando a Duo confundido. Quizá lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que pensara, para que ordenara sus ideas y se calmara.  
  
El viento dentro de la habitación apago la antorcha que sostenía, dejando en penumbras por completo el cuarto.  
  
  
  
Esa noche el palacio de Low permaneció alerta ante cualquier posible ataque de los aliados de Traize. Pero nada ocurrió. Los enviados a hablar con Barri y Peacemillon regresaron con la noticia de que ambos reinos estarían al servicio del nuevo rey, una decisión sensata que evitaría el derramamiento de sangre injustificado.  
  
Quatre atravesó corriendo los pasillos que llevaban a los dormitorios de los príncipes. Sabía que Duo se había encerrado en su habitación desde que le había mostrado a Heero la pintura de su padre. Pero a quien buscaba era a Heero. Tritón Bloom acababa de llegar de hablar con la gente del senado y no le agradaba lo que le habían dicho. Tenía que encontrar a Heero y ponerlo en alerta.  
  
Toco varias veces a la puerta que estaba seguida a la de la habitación de Duo esperando que Heero le abriera. Era una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio, Heero no había querido tomar la que era de su tío y prefirió tomar la que estaba cerca de la de Duo. Pero por más que tocaba Heero no abría. Comenzó a gritar su nombre sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Duo estaba acostado en su cama viendo al techo. Su cabello solo un poco más abajo de los hombros, descansaba desparramado sobre las muidas almohadas. Había demasiado alboroto en todo Low debido a la caída de su tío Traize. Sentía que había un total descontrol. Si Heero no quería hacerse cargo del reino, iba a tener que hacerlo él o Quatre. Y él no quería ser el rey, por eso había huido, por eso estaba determinado a dejarle el reino a Quatre. Pero estaría Quatre dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Low? El derecho era de Heero, él era su primo, el verdadero heredero. Pero aun faltaba lo que dijera el senado.  
  
Cuando su tío gobernaba a su nombre, el senado era como un cero a la izquierda. Traize solía ignorar sus recomendaciones. Pero ellos no podían hacerlo. Si ignoraban al senado estarían siendo igual a su tío. Una autocracia. Y ya era hora de que eso terminara...  
  
Si lograban convencer a Heero de que tomara las riendas del reino... dioses!, eso quería decir que tendría que casarse y dejar un hijo varón en el trono. Y con eso lo perdería para siempre.  
  
No podía, no quería perderlo. Se había rendido a lo que sentía por un momento, por una sola noche. Por una noche que jamás olvidaría. Pero ahora Heero tenía que hacerse cargo del reino y las leyes ancestrales dictaban que dejara un heredero varón en el trono. Eso no podría ser cambiado.  
  
Pero Heero era el indicado, aun que eso significaba perderlo, él era el indicado...  
  
Se incorporo en su cama al escuchar la voz de Quatre muy cerca de su habitación. Quatre gritaba el nombre de Heero. Por que le buscaba? Que sucedía? Se levanto a la carrera y abrió la puerta para saber que pasaba.  
  
-- Que pasa Quatre? – pregunto Duo saliendo de su habitación al escuchara a su primo gritando.  
  
-- Duo!, tenemos que encontrar a Heero, no sabes donde puede estar? – pregunto a toda prisa.  
  
-- No lo he visto desde esta tarde, que pasa Quatre? – pregunto alarmándose a su ves – crees que se haya ido?  
  
-- No – dijo Quatre seguro – sigue aquí, pero debe enterarse de la determinación del senado, ayúdame a buscarlo – dijo Quatre siguiendo por los pasillos en busca de Heero.  
  
La mirada cobalto de Heero estaba detenida frente a aquella pintura en el salón del tesoro. Observaba detenidamente el retrato de sus padres. Girando un poco el candelabro con el que había entrado pudo observar otras dos pinturas en que no había reparado. Dos hombres más a los que no les fue difícil reconocer. Los reyes de Maxwell y Winner con sus respectivas esposas. Eran tan parecidos a sus hijos. Giro su vista de nuevo para ver la pintura de sus padres. Por más que quisiera negarlo, esos eran sus progenitores. El tiempo y la tierra habían oscurecido la pintura cambiando un tanto los colores, oscureciendo el cabello del hombre haciéndolo un poco parecido al suyo.  
  
Apretó uno de sus puños. Estaba dudando en lo que tenía que hacer. Siendo el hijo legítimo de Odin Low era el heredero al trono del reino. Los soldados, los príncipes de Maxwell y Winner, incluso los aldeanos de Low lo consideraban su rey. Solo faltaba que el senado lo aceptara, pero aun si el senado no lo hacía, el pueblo podrían obligarlos a declararlo rey. Solo faltaba que él así lo quisiera.  
  
Pero no lo quería. Quería seguir siendo un cazador para vivir en el bosque negro y poder ayudar a la gente del pueblo con sus hierbas. Quería quedarse con Duo. Quería conservar su vida como hasta ahora la vivía. Un rey!, por todos los dioses, No!, él era demasiado ogro para poder socializar con los nobles.  
  
Quería quedarse con Duo...  
  
Por fin la maldición que le impedía tocar a la gente se había roto. Había podido hacer suyo al trenzado la noche anterior y quería seguir disfrutando de ese contacto. Pero no como un rey. Las absurdas leyes de Low lo tenían prohibido. Además estaba esa tontería de que solo un varón pudiera gobernar.  
  
No, definitivamente él no sería el rey. Estaba seguro que Duo tampoco quería serlo. No había dicho anteriormente que dejaría sus tierras a su primo? Pues él también se las dejaría a Quatre.  
  
Se dio la vuelta sin mirara atrás las pinturas de sus antepasados y salió con el candelabro en la mano. Afuera ya había oscurecido y no se había dado cuenta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la sala del tesoro. Su capa ondeo con el viento de la noche haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de dos personas y el movimiento acelerado de algunos soldados. Alcanzaba a escuchar palabras cortadas que no entendía "Reino... Low... desintegrado... falla".  
  
Que significaban aquellas palabras?  
  
Apresuro su paso por los pasillos para llegar hasta donde escuchaba los pasos acercarse. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien que subía las escaleras. En poco tiempo se iba a topar con esas personas.  
  
Duo se detuvo de golpe al chocar con el cuerpo alto y bien formado de alguien que le sostuvo de un brazo para evitar que cayera.  
  
-- Duo?  
  
-- Heero!  
  
Los ojos violetas de Duo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver delante suyo a quien estaba buscando. Sentía la mirada cobalto mirándolo insistentemente, ese contacto le hacía estremecer, pero sabía que ya no debía caer.  
  
Los ojos aqua de Quatre se fijaron en la mirada segura de Heero. Su corazón comenzó a latir al saber la decisión que su primo había tomado. No podía permitirlo!, tenía que evitar que Heero renunciara al trono de Low a toda costa. Era un deseo egoísta y lo sabía, pero era por el bien de todo el reino y por el bien de ellos mismos.  
  
-- No puedes! – dijo Quatre alarmado al ver que Heero estaba a punto de hacer pública su decisión. Heero le observo sin comprender – no puedes renunciar al reino – Duo también volteo a verlo sin entender. Él sabía que Heero no quería ser el rey, pero como lo sabía Quatre?  
  
-- No soy Odin Low – dijo Heero de forma sería – solo soy un cazador.  
  
-- Por tus venas corre sangre Khrushrenada – aclaro Quatre – no puedes negarlo. Tú eres el rey, pero si renuncias al reino, Low quedara disuelto. Duo deberá tomar las riendas de Maxwell y yo las de Winner. Low será gobernado por alguno de los nobles del reino.  
  
-- No! – dijo Duo alarmado – quien dijo eso?  
  
-- El senado ha estado deliberando toda la tarde y eso han acordado. Sin un rey en Low que mantenga unidos los tres reinos, obligaran, mediante decretos, a disolver las alianzas, dejando los tres reinos separados y vulnerables. Quien suba al trono en Low, firmara las nuevas leyes.  
  
-- Maldición! – gruño Heero – a quien tienen en mente para dejar en Low de no aceptar el cargo? – pregunto Heero.  
  
-- A Lord Dekim Barton – aseguro Quatre.  
  
-- Que tal es? – pregunto Heero viendo al rubio.  
  
-- Estas contemplando la posibilidad Heero? – recriminó Duo – no puedo creer que vayas a renunciar al reino.  
  
-- Dekim Barton esta casado con la idea de que los pobres y los ricos deben ser juzgados y tratados de forma distinta – afirmo Quatre – Tritón cree que de todos los nobles, Dekim es el peor que pudieran escoger. Pero es quien tiene más poder en el senado y los ha convencido con millones de promesas para que le declaren rey si no aceptas el trono Heero.  
  
-- Maldición! – volvió a gruñir Heero – me veo en la necesidad de aceptar – dijo apretando los puños. Duo lo toco del hombro en señal de apoyo. Pero Quatre bajo la vista.  
  
-- Aun hay un problema – dijo sin verlos.  
  
-- Cual? – pregunto Duo.  
  
-- Para que Heero sea declarado rey, deberá juzgar a los traidores de forma justa. Si comete algún error al ejecutar las leyes, Dekim será declarado rey de todo y nos dejaran sin nuestros reinos.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos en sorpresa, como iba a hacer eso? No conocía las leyes de Low como para poder dictar una sentencia.  
  
-- Como va a hacer Heero eso? No conoce las leyes, esos tipos están locos! Saben que se va a equivocar! – grito Duo con desesperación.  
  
-- No, están más cuerdos que nosotros tres juntos – dijo Heero de forma fría – quieren quedarse con el reino obligándome a cometer un error. Estamos en sus manos. Si me niego a asumir el cargo de Rey, desintegraran Low mandándolos a ustedes a sus reinos y dejando a Dekim en este reino. Es muy posible que traten de organizar una guerra para hacerse de sus reinos una vez controlado este. Pero si por el contrario, decido aceptar el cargo, deberé probarles a todos que soy capaz de juzgar a los presos de forma justa. Si cometo algún error, Dekim se quedara no solo con Low, también con sus reinos, tal como lo hacía Traize.  
  
-- Pero nuestra gente... - trato Quatre de decir.  
  
-- Nuestra gente – interrumpió Heero – volverán a comenzar una guerra para dejarlos en sus reinos. Y no creo que dure un par de días. Habrá mucha gente que muera, será peor que enfrentarse a Traize. Por que muchos sabrán que no pude juzgar de forma justa, tal como lo hacía mi padre...  
  
-- Entonces? – pregunto Duo  
  
-- Tengo que hacer un buen papel en el juicio, es nuestra única oportunidad de no provocar otra guerra – dijo viendo los ojos violetas de Duo. Antes de partir a la toma de Low, Duo le había dicho que no le agradaba la guerra y si por el fuera las evitaría. Ahora estaba en sus manos detenerla y no le iba a defraudar. Aun que eso significara subir al trono de Low y convertirse en rey. Giro para ver a Quatre – Dime donde están los libros que contienen las leyes del reino.  
  
-- Están en la biblioteca – dijo señalando el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta los libros – en dos días será el juicio Heero, crees que...  
  
-- Tengo que – dijo Heero girándose sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la biblioteca.  
  
-- Espera Heero – dijo Duo dándole alcance – yo te acompaño.  
  
-- Hn – dijo Heero asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Quatre solo los observo perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Cuando terminaría esa locura de la guerra?, hasta que no hubiese más hombres en el mundo?  
  
  
  
La pálida luz de una antorcha comenzó a alumbrar el húmedo pasillo que conducía al sótano de la mazmorra. Un par de guardias se inclinaron con reverencia al ver a la persona acercarse a ellos. Uno se incorporo para abrirle la puerta y dejarle pasar y solo observaron el lugar por donde la figura se perdía en completo silencio.  
  
Las gotas de agua se filtraban hasta el suelo provocando un sonido sordo que retumbaba en todo el lugar debido al eco. Era el lugar más horrible en el que cualquier ser humano debería estar.  
  
Se escuchaba el ruido de cadenas retumbar al fondo del pasillo. Los soldados capturados estaban en el primer y segundo piso. En la tumba, solo había un preso. Pero era el más peligroso de todos ellos.  
  
-- Señor Traize...  
  
Los ojos azules de Traize se abrieron con pesadez al escuchar una voz que le hablaba. Entrecerró los ojos al ver la luz de la antorcha y recibirla de golpe. Esa brillantez le impedía ver la silueta de la persona frente a él, pero no le fue difícil reconocer su voz.  
  
Sonrió para si mismo, tenía la libertad a unos cuantos pasos.  
  
-- Mi querida y amada Lady One, has venido a sacarme de este horrible lugar – afirmo sonriendo y viendo frente a sí la imagen con ropas holgadas y largas de la bruja.  
  
-- No – dijo ella de forma firme – solo he venido a asegurarme de que sigue aquí y que seguirá aquí hasta que se le juzgue culpable!  
  
Traize apretó los dientes ante lo dicho por la bruja. La había tenido bajo su protección desde que Miliardo la había llevado al palacio. La había llevado a la guerra con él, incluso había compartido su cama. Ella estaba enamorada!, no debía haber otra explicación, ella debía amarlo!. Entonces por que esa amargura impresa en sus palabras? A caso aun no le perdonaba por haberla quemado? Bueno, quizá si se disculpaba...  
  
-- Lady... querida, por que me dices esto?. A caso aun estas enojada conmigo por que mi don se salió de control por unos momentos? Perdóname querida, estoy realmente arrepentido de haberte causado ese daño.  
  
-- Las quemaduras son lo de menos señor Traize, usted me ha hecho mucho más daño – dijo ella de forma firme haciendo que Traize tratara de ajustar su vista para verla mejor.  
  
-- Por favor querida Lady. Sácame de aquí. Que no sabes que me mandaran a la horca? – pregunto Traize intentando despertar en ella algo de compasión.  
  
-- La horca es poco castigo para todo lo que ha hecho. Debería vivir y sufrir, como he sufrido yo todos estos años en su compañía – apretó fuertemente una de sus manos a los barrotes para seguir hablando – por que yo he sufrido en vida al tener que vivir con el asesino de mi madre.  
  
-- Lady!  
  
-- Lo he sabido desde siempre, pero he tenido que callarme para cumplir con la profecía. Y ahora es tiempo de que vengue la muerte de mi madre – una sonrisa se dibujo en su desfigurado rostro – Yo he protegido al rey Low de su búsqueda, fui yo quien lo saco de palacio y le he enseñado lo necesario para que recupere el trono.  
  
-- Traidora – murmuro Traize desviando la vista de la mujer – yo confiaba en ti.  
  
-- Ja!, traidor es quien quebranta la confianza de quien se la dio. Usted mató a la mujer que le crió como a un hijo y mató al hombre que le cuido como un padre. Traidor es quien después de cuidar a alguien como a un hijo hace transacciones con él; como entregarlo en matrimonio a cambio de soldados o armas. Traidor es quien salva la vida de un amigo, pero lo utiliza para sus propios fines, obligándole a hacer cosas que no quiere. Traidor es quien pone bajo su protección a una mujer y le obliga a entregar su cuerpo para satisfacer sus propios instintos animales. Traidor es...  
  
Traize observo como las lágrimas de Lady se derramaban por sus mejillas, reflejando el fuego de las llamas en su superficie cristalina. Había tanto dolor en sus palabras, había tanto odio dirigido a él.  
  
-- Traidor es usted señor Traize...  
  
Y pronunciando estas palabras se dio la vuelta sin voltear a verlo. Traize volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad de su celda. Lady One le odiaba!, como no se había dado cuenta de eso? Estaba a 48 horas de su muerte, y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en un par de ojos negros...  
  
  
  
Lady One subió corriendo los escalones que le llevaban al traspatio sin detenerse a mirara los guardias. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero reprimía los sollozos en su pecho. Siempre había sido fuerte, no era ahora cuando iba a flaquear.  
  
Uno de los soldados abrió la última puerta para permitirle salir y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza salió al fresco de la noche. El viento agito sus cabellos sueltos y sus ropas. Por fin, después de tantos años, por fin se sentía libre.  
  
Una sonrisa surco su rostro manchado de lágrimas. La profecía estaba por cumplirse, estaba a 48 horas de que todo cambiara... para bien.  
  
Dio un paso para seguir hasta su dormitorio en la torre del castillo. Y mientras caminaba hablo en voz alta a quien se encontraba recargado en las paredes de las mazmorras.  
  
-- El va a decirlo todo, prepárate – y sin decir más siguió su paso.  
  
-- Espera! – pero la bruja no lo hizo.  
  
Wufei se quedo en medio del patio viendo la espalda de la mujer alejarse. A que se refería con que él lo diría todo? Quien era él? A caso Traize?  
  
Un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido. Nadie sabía todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Solo los padres de Heero, que ya habían muerto y el propio Heero. No podía decirlo, no!, si Hilde se enterara... si lo hacía, entonces le dejaría. Y no quería perderla.  
  
En seis años Traize no había dicho nada de la bajeza que cometió con él. Por que revelarlo cuando estaba por morir? A caso... iba a romper su promesa?  
  
  
  
Dos días para aprender las leyes de Low era demasiado. Duo había sacado todos los antiguos libros de los estantes y los había dejado sobre el escritorio en el que Heero estaba sentado. Un candelero con varias velas permanecía a su lado. La comida era llevada hasta la biblioteca y se mantenían órdenes estrictas de no ser interrumpidos.  
  
Duo parpadeo varias veces tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero estaba muy cansado. Si él estaba cansado, como estaría Heero? Giro la cabeza para verlo, pero Heero parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que leía. Anotaba algunas cosas en un pergamino y continuaba leyendo. Quizá quien debería estarle acompañando era Quatre y no él, él jamás había entendido de leyes.  
  
No pudo evitar que un bostezo escapara de su boca entrecerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió pudo ver que Heero le veía de forma detenida. Esa mirada cobalto le hacía estremecer provocando que un extraño hormigueo le recorriera la piel y le hiciera sonrojar.  
  
-- He... Heero? – dijo de forma nerviosa enderezándose en su lugar – ya terminaste?  
  
-- No – dijo de forma seria viéndolo fijamente – el que termino eres tú, deberías irte a dormir.  
  
-- No, en verdad estoy bien – dijo sonriendo de forma luminosa y estirando los brazos tratando de hacerle saber a Heero que aguantaría despierto más tiempo.  
  
Pero al abrir los ojos, la figura de Heero había desaparecido. Giro la cabeza buscándolo y se sobresalto al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros. Un calor abrasador llego hasta sus mejillas al sentir las manos masajear de forma lenta sus hombros, para posteriormente escuchar un susurro a su oído que le hizo saltar el corazón.  
  
-- Ve a tu cuarto, te buscare dentro de un rato.  
  
Se paro de forma abrupta alejándose de las manos de Heero. Ese simple contacto lanzaba corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y las palabras que había susurrado a su oído dejaban entre ver una doble intención en ellas. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, pero no debía volver a dejar que su corazón ganara a su cerebro. Una vez que Heero se convirtiera en Rey, él tenía que desaparecer de su vida para darle la oportunidad de buscar esposa.  
  
Esposa... ese simple pensamiento le entristecía.  
  
Heero observo la reacción de Duo y le extraño. No entendía su actitud. Desde que se entero de su verdadera identidad a veces Duo rehuía de él. Y eso no se lo iba a permitir.  
  
Dio dos pasos al frente para estar más cerca del trenzado y extendió la mano para levantarle la barbilla y obligarle a verlo. Duo levanto el rostro, pero la mirada la había desviado.  
  
-- Mírame Duo – demando Heero. Duo le obedeció de forma lenta – que es lo que te pasa?  
  
-- Nada Heero – trató de sonreír lográndolo a medias – debería hacerte caso e irme a la habitación.  
  
-- Hn – cabeceó en afirmación acercando sus labios a los del trenzado.  
  
El corazón de Duo comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. Si Heero le besaba no podría resistirse a él. No debía permitirlo, pero lo deseaba tanto...  
  
Al contactó de los labios de Heero, dio un paso atrás haciendo que Heero se sorprendiera de tal acción. Solo había sido un leve roce, casi no lo había sentido. Por que se había retirado de esa forma?.  
  
-- Duo? – cuestiono intranquilo.  
  
-- Voy a descansar Heero – sonrió dándose la vuelta para llegar hasta la puerta. Pero Heero estiro la mano para detenerlo empujándolo hasta la pared.  
  
-- No, esta vez no huirás.  
  
Duo sintió los labios de Heero presionarse contra los suyos de una forma apasionada. Obligándole a abrir los labios para dejar que la lengua del cazador entrara en ella y pudiera saborear y jugar con la suya. Su corazón latía apresurado al ritmo de su respiración, haciendo que su cabeza dejara de repetir que estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Las manos de Heero se enredaban en sus cabellos sueltos y masajeaban su espalda de forma sensual. En poco tiempo sentía las ardientes caricias de Heero en su cuello haciéndole gemir de forma inconsciente.  
  
-- No Heero – alcanzo a murmurar al sentir como la mano de Heero rozaba su entrepierna. Heero se detuvo para verlo a los ojos con la respiración entre cortada.  
  
-- Si, es cierto. Ve a tu habitación, te buscare en unos momentos. Solo termino de leer el último manuscrito y te alcanzó.  
  
Las mejillas de Duo estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latía apresurado. Sabía lo que aquellas palabras significaban y también sabía que era demasiado débil para resistirse a la pasión que Heero despertaba en él.  
  
No quería volver a caer en sus brazos...  
  
Así que solo cabeceo en acuerdo y abrió la puerta para salir rumbo a la habitación.  
  
  
  
Duo atravesó los pasillos que conducían hacía los dormitorios a toda prisa. Aun sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón palpitando a toda prisa. Quería y no, llegar al dormitorio. Sabía que en poco tiempo Heero iría a buscarlo y no quería volver a estar entre sus brazos, porque sabía que sería más difícil alejarse de él a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Su cabello comenzó a agitarse con el viento de la noche. Ya iba a media espalda, al paso que crecía ya volvería a llegar hasta la cadera por la mañana. Ese era el problema de ser un Shinigami, jamás gozaría de un cabello corto por mucho tiempo. Pero por lo menos no se preocuparía por la calvicie que sufrían algunos hombres en la madurez o vejez. Aun que, pensándolo bien, Howard, exlíder de los Shinigamis, sufría de falta de cabello al frente. Aun que usaba una larga coleta que llegaba hasta media espalda en la parte trasera. Al parecer la calvicie si afectaba a los shinigamis después de todo.  
  
Llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto, pero no la abrió. Estaba confundido. Sabía que no podía quedarse con Heero, aun que lo amaba y Heero parecía amarle de la misma forma. Pero una vez que su primo subiera al trono, le obligarían a buscar esposa, aun que él no quisiera. Y una vez casado, sería una tortura el verle. Por eso tenía que alejarse de él. Y tenía que comenzar ahora y para eso, debía rechazarlo. Aun que eso le matara por dentro.  
  
Bajo la vista y regreso unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta que pertenecía a Quatre. Le pediría posada por esa noche. Así que empujo el travesaño para abrirla. Pero la puerta solo crujió sin abrirse. Quatre no era de los que cerraban su puerta, siempre estaba abierta. Y el solía entrar y salir de ella sin tocar. Por que ahora la había cerrado?  
  
Toco de forma suave, esperando que Quatre abriera. Una vez que viera al rubio le preguntaría por que diablos había cerrado?, pero ahora solo necesitaba descansar un poco, ocultarse de Heero y charlar con él.  
  
Un poco después la puerta se abría, Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos al toparse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que le veían igualmente sorprendidos.  
  
-- Trowa que haces en la habitación de Quatre? – Trowa suspiro saliendo y cerrando detrás suyo para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- No hagas preguntas de las cuales sabes la respuesta – acuso Trowa.  
  
Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Duo. Si, ya sabía que estaba haciendo su amigo en la habitación de su primo.  
  
Trowa camino hasta la barda frente a las habitaciones, desde ese lugar se podía ver a los soldados sentados alrededor de una fogata, arremolinados para mantenerse calientes y atentos a cualquier aviso de ataque.  
  
-- Donde has dejado a su majestad Odin? – pregunto Trowa sin dejar de ver las actividades de los soldados en el traspatio.  
  
-- Heero sigue en la biblioteca, estudiando las leyes para el juicio – dijo Duo acercándose a su amigo.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Solo observaban las llamas en la hoguera a lo lejos. Varios hombres charlaban en la oscuridad de los pasillos, pero todos estaban atentos. Duo volteo a ver a Trowa. El era un soldado al igual que los que estaban abajo, eso era lo que siempre le mantuvo alejado de Quatre, pero aun así se amaban. Y ahora lo encontraba en su habitación, sin importarles las leyes de Low que lo prohibían. Una vez que Heero subiera al trono, esa ley podría desaparecer, pero... eso no significaba que él pudiera quedarse con él. Heero debería buscar un heredero varón casándose con una princesa. Eso era algo por lo que Quatre no tendría porque pasar.  
  
-- Te quedaras con su majestad Odin? – pregunto Trowa volteando a verlo, pero Duo mantenía su vista baja.  
  
-- No Trowa  
  
-- Pero él te ama – dijo Trowa haciendo que Duo levantara la vista para verlo. Como lo sabía? – lo dijo cuando estuvimos presos en la tumba Duo, no tienes por que poner esa cara.  
  
-- Y yo también le amo, pero no puedo estar con él – afirmo Duo apretando los puños sobre la parte lisa de la barda.  
  
-- Por que no?, por la absurda ley que lo prohíbe?, una vez que se establezca el nuevo soberano, esperamos que la ley se cancele...  
  
-- No Trowa, no es eso. Heero será el rey y necesita una reina que le de un hijo – Trowa observo detenidamente a Duo – tu no tienes ese problema. Quatre seguirá siendo un príncipe y sin la ley que prohíba las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, ustedes podrán estar juntos. No sería igual conmigo. Yo perderé a Heero.  
  
-- Esa ley también puede ser modificada – afirmo Trowa, pero Duo cabeceo en negativa.  
  
-- Esa ley es la mas antigua, esta firmada por todas las casas reales. Sería imposible que los reyes de todos lados aceptaran que se cancelara. Ha sido establecida muchos años atrás.  
  
-- No creo que su majestad Odin acepte perderte.  
  
-- Pero no se puede hacer nada – suspiro Duo con resignación.  
  
-- No crees que esto deberías discutirlo con él? – dijo Trowa haciendo que Duo lo viera fijamente sin comprender – tu estas tomando la decisión de alejarte sin consultarlo.  
  
-- Conozco a Heero y se que se negara a casarse si yo sigo aquí. Por eso he decidido alejarme del reino cuando Heero suba al trono.  
  
-- No puedes hacer eso Duo! – dijo Trowa alarmado. Pero Duo solo cabeceo en negativa.  
  
-- Tu sabes que no pueden detenerme. Heero debe buscar un heredero y no seré yo quien se lo impida. Y tampoco voy a convertirme en su amante, tengo dignidad. Solo espero que no digas nada de esto Trowa.  
  
-- Sabes que hay alguien que sabe de tus planes, verdad Duo? Y yo no respondo por las decisiones que tome – dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta, para volver a entrar a la habitación de Quatre.  
  
Duo observo la figura de Trowa perderse en la habitación de su primo. Se había molestado por lo que le había dicho. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. No podía quedarse y ver como Heero era obligado a buscar esposa. Tampoco iba a convertirse en su amante, aun que lo deseara. Ese tipo de cosas siempre se saben en los reinos y no quería que su nombre, o el de Heero fuera involucrado en un escándalo.  
  
Con Heero en el palacio, él podría ir al bosque negro y ocupar la cabaña en la que había estado. Gracias al mes que paso allá, ahora sabía cortar leña, prender fuego, hasta cocinar. No sería muy difícil pasar el tiempo en ese lugar... sin Heero.  
  
Camino de forma decidida hasta su habitación. Pero de nueva cuenta no la abrió. Heero iría a buscarlo y tenía que rechazar su compañía. Si no lo hacía ahora, más tarde sería imposible. Giro la vista para ver la puerta de la habitación que era de Heero. Era muy probable que su primo le buscara en la habitación, jamás se imaginaría que estaba en la que le habían asignado a él.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Heero y entro cerrando detrás suyo.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Yo se que había dicho que este era el último capitulo, pero dado que sigo y sigo escribiendo, pues he decidido partir en dos el final para que no se me desesperen tanto. Sorry por la tardanza!!!  
  
Pero ahora si que el que sigue es el final.  
  
Gracias a mis amigas de siempre: Faby, Bony, Claudia y Marlene.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a:   
  
Review contest:  
  
Como esta lloviendo y corriendo un aire terrible, me daría un ataque si se me cae la conexión. Así que en lugar de contestar reviews uno por uno, doy las gracias infinitas a todos los que me han dejado un mensajito.  
  
Gracias a Mirai Maxwell, Carmin, Loreto W, Angeli Murasaki, Hikaru Itsuko, Denisse, Uru Yuy, Yuki Ayanami, Ryo Asakura, Misao, Aguila Fanel, Seiryu, Hayi OS, Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yuy y Sakuri Yuy Maxwell.  
  
Gracias! Prometo contestarles en el capitulo final. 


	16. Cap 15 El Futuro no esta Escrito Final

**Los Herederos de Low**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2, 34, 5H?

Category: Shonen Ai, fantasia, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Shonen ai.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Capitulo 15 

EL FUTURO NO ESTA ESCRITO

_Warning: Se que me van a odiar, pero además de la escena NC-17 aparece alguien a quien odian (la mayoría), mátenme cuando lleguen al final, si, este si es el final. Espero que lo disfruten._

Heero había abandonado la biblioteca poco después de que salió Duo y camino a oscuras por los pasillos que le llevarían hasta la habitación del trenzado. Podía ver claramente sin la necesidad de las antorchas, por lo que no le fue difícil localizar la puerta.

Abrió sin tocar y entro cerrando a sus espaldas. Pensaba encontrar a Duo dormido en su cama, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en ella. En donde se había metido el trenzado?.

Se acostó para esperarlo con la ropa puesta, no debería estar muy lejos, quizá hablaba con su primo. Pero estaba tan cansado, que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido.

Caía agua en cascadas, como un chorro que se estrellaba en un recipiente...

Comenzó a pestañear al escuchar sonidos cercanos. La luz de la mañana se colaba por entre la tela de la cortina que cubría la ventana. Un viento fresco llegó hasta su rostro y se incorporo en la cama aun escuchando el sonido que le había despertado.

Giro su rostro de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer el lugar. Una habitación lujosa, llena de acabados en oro y fuerte mobiliario de acero y madera. Vio sus ropas arrugadas, eran finas, como las de los nobles. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos al llegar todos los recuerdos de los últimos días de golpe. Era el futuro rey de Low y estaba en la habitación de Duo. Solo que este no había llegado en toda la noche.

-- MAJESTAD!

El grito de una mujer le distrajo de sus pensamientos y giro su rostro hasta donde ella estaba parada. Lucía ropas sencillas, como la que usaban las mujeres en el pueblo, su cabello lucía cubierto por una pañoleta, pero de el escapaban algunos hilos de cabello en color gris. Llevaba entre sus manos un enorme garrafón de cobre. Al parecer era quien hacía el ruido del agua. La mujer mantenía su cabeza baja y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Que era lo que le había asustado tanto?

Se bajo de la cama calzándose las botas a toda prisa y camino hasta ella.

-- Por que tiemblas? – pregunto sin entender la actitud de la mujer.

-- Lamento mucho haberlo despertado – dijo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo – pero yo no sabía que el príncipe Maxwell y usted habían intercambiado habitaciones – cuantas veces su excelencia Traize le gritaba por despertarle y le castigaba con azotes por tal atrevimiento. No sabía como era el príncipe Low y eso le aterraba. Sabía que su majestad Duo era dulce y risueño y él les tenía dicho lo del baño, pero jamás se imagino encontrase a quien sería el rey en su lugar.

-- No importa, sabes donde esta Duo? – pregunto de nuevo a la mujer que mantenía la cabeza baja – y puedes verme cuando te hablo? – la mujer levanto la cabeza con miedo, pero pudo verle sin temblar. Sus ojos azules se veían serenos, no parecía molesto porque le hubieran despertado. Quizá era tan noble como los príncipes Duo y Quatre. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, pudo contestar.

-- Lo lamento. El príncipe Maxwell nos tenía dicho que por la mañana le preparáramos el baño, por eso lo hice. Creí que el príncipe seguía durmiendo aquí. Pero no lo he visto, no fue mi intención...

-- No te preocupes. Yo tomare el baño por él – la mujer sonrió de forma luminosa, realmente era bueno, no como su excelencia Traize.

-- Quizá el príncipe Maxwell sigue en su habitación, no suele levantarse a estas horas – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-- Con Quatre, quieres decir – trato de entender.

-- Oh, no, el príncipe Winner se levanta muy temprano, él ya se encuentra en el comedor desde hace un buen rato.

Así que el rubio ya estaba en el comedor y Duo aun no daba señales de vida. Quizá la mujer tenía razón y seguía dormido y el único lugar que se le venía a la mente en donde podía estar era en la que debía ser su habitación.

-- Quiere que le traiga algo de ropa de su habitación majestad? – pregunto la mujer algo animada haciendo que Heero le viera fijamente.

-- Ropa?, a que ropa se refiere? – sabía que las ropas que traía puestas eran las de Duo, quizá los pantalones le quedaban algo cortos, pero bajo las botas no se notaban. La ropa del rubio seguramente no le quedaría, era más delgado y bajo que ellos. De donde sacarían ropas para él?, tenía planeado tomar ropas del trenzado, al fin y al cabo estaba en su habitación.

-- El príncipe Winner mando traer algunas prendas para usted el día de ayer. Si necesitan algún arreglo, yo lo haré con todo gusto majestad- así que el rubio había pensado en todo.

-- Puede seguir con lo que hacía – dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de la habitación – yo mismo traeré mis ropas – termino cerrando la puerta y dejando a la mujer adentro sumamente confundida.

Duo parpadeo de nuevo viendo como la luz dentro del cuarto comenzaba a subir por las paredes. Tenía mucho rato de haberse despertado, pero no quería aun salir de la habitación. Sabía que si Heero había ido a buscarlo en la noche, estaría muy molesto con él por no haber estado donde le había dicho.

Era mejor rehuirle por ese día, el día siguiente ya era el juicio. Estaba seguro de que haría un magnifico papel, rogaba a los dioses por eso. Entonces subiría al trono y mientras le coronaban, el aprovecharía el tiempo para salir del palacio.

Sería bueno quedarse en la habitación, al fin y al cabo, Heero no parecía que la fuese a ocupar. Pero su estomago ya protestaba por el hambre y además, necesitaba darse un buen baño y cambiarse de ropas.

Se incorporo en la cama y vio por la ventana. Ya había mucha gente afuera. El barullo de todos los días volvía a escucharse. Era como si las cosas estuvieran volviendo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, seguía habiendo muchos soldados en el traspatio del palacio.

Se calzó las botas, se ató solo una cinta en el cabello y trató de acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo. Ya que se había quedado dormido con ellas puestas, estas estaban muy arrugadas. Iba a ir a su habitación por ropa, era seguro que a esa hora ya le tuvieran listo el baño y que Heero ya estuviera en la biblioteca estudiando las leyes o quizá en el comedor desayunando con Quatre.

Así que de forma alegre abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a ir a su cuarto.

-- Duo

La voz la reconoció de inmediato y cerró la puerta a la carrera dejando parte de su capa atrapada con ella. Pudo ver como Heero se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido clavando su vista cobalto en sus ojos violetas y él sin poder salir corriendo debido a su capa atorada, por más que la jalaba, esta no parecía querer ayudarle. Se sintió intimidado por la frialdad con la que le veía. Sentía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse contra el dragón de su tío. Pero este era Heero, quizá sería mejor enfrentarse a un dragón y no a la furia de su primo.

-- Buenos días Heero – dijo Duo tratando de sonreír, y dejando la capa en paz, al ver como Heero se plantaba muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-- Donde demonios te metiste toda la noche? – pregunto sin contestarle el saludo. Duo trago saliva, si estaba molesto. Pero eso le daba una idea.

-- Pues estuve en tu cuarto – dijo triunfal, al fin y al cabo, pudo ser una mala interpretación.

-- En mi cuarto?

-- Si, en este – dijo apuntando la puerta de la que había salido.

-- Te dije que fueras a tu cuarto, no al mío – dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

-- Ah, disculpa, entonces te entendí mal – dijo riendo – pensé que dijiste que fuera al cuarto, creí que era al tuyo – dijo Duo tratando de sonar sincero. Pero Heero le ponía nervioso, estaba tan cerca de él que podía percibir su aroma. Su aliento cada vez que hablaba chocaba con su piel y le hacía estremecer.

-- Me da la impresión de que mientes Duo – aclaro Heero – estas rehuyendo de mi? – Duo levanto la mirada de forma sorprendida al escucharlo.

-- Por que piensas eso? – cuestiono. Quizá si era lo que hacía, pero por un momento pensó que estaba siendo sutil. O realmente Heero era muy listo. Debía ser la segunda.

-- Estas arrepentido? – cuestiono de nuevo haciendo que Duo se sonrojara. Sabía lo que le preguntaba, pero no era ni la hora ni el momento, y mucho menos el lugar para hablar de eso – contéstame Duo, estas arrepentido? – cuestiono de nuevo tomándolo por los hombros y acercándolo más a él.

Duo trago saliva nervioso, por todos los dioses, necesitaba que alguien le salvara de responder!... quería decirle que no lo estaba y jamás lo estaría. Que quería volver a entregarse a él con toda su alma. Que si seguía mirándolo de esa forma, le importaría un comino la ley que prohibía relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y le pediría que lo volviera a repetir allí mismo, en el pasillo.

-- Duo? – cuestiono de nuevo Heero haciendo que Duo abriera la boca para contestarle.

-- Majestades...

La voz de un guardia les distrajo y Heero soltó los hombros de Duo haciendo que esté respirara aliviado y diera gracias a los dioses por haberlo salvado de hacer una locura allí mismo.

-- Disculpe que les moleste, pero acaban de llegar los reyes de Catalónia y Schbeiker y quieren hablar con su majestad Odin – Heero curvó sus labios con disgusto. Por eso le habían interrumpido de algo importante?

-- Diles que se marchen, no atenderé a nadie hasta después del juicio – dijo Heero dándole la espalda al guardia.

-- Como ordene majestad – dijo el guardia dándose la vuelta para partir.

-- No, espera! – grito Duo alarmado haciendo que el guardia se detuviera y Heero le mirara con una ceja alzada. Duo se giro para verle – Heero no conoces aun el protocolo de la realeza, no puedes pedirle a un rey que se marche!.

-- Entonces que debo hacer? – pregunto sin entender.

-- Deja me encargo de esto, después nos aseguraremos de enseñarte – dijo sonriendo para voltear a ver al guardia – mande llamar al ministro Darlian para que atienda a los reyes. Hágales preparar sus habitaciones en el palacio y avíseles que después del juicio su majestad Low les concederá audiencia.

-- Como ordene majestad – dijo el guardia haciendo una breve inclinación ante Duo y Heero, para después marcharse.

-- Por que he de atenderles? – pregunto Heero a Duo sin entender.

-- Son reyes Heero, los que pueden establecer alianzas o provocar guerras, no puedes pedirles que se marchen sin haberles visto. El protocolo indica que debe dárseles alojamiento hasta que les atiendas – Explico Duo – además teóricamente Hilde sigue siendo mi prometida y Dorothy la prometida de Quatre.

Los ojos de Heero se achicaron al escuchar lo que Duo mencionaba. La simple mención del compromiso le hizo sentirse furioso de nuevo. Lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros para encararlo.

-- Tú ya no estás prometido con nadie – dijo de forma fría haciendo que Duo le viera sorprendido – ese compromiso quedo cancelado el día en que huiste del palacio. Y contrajiste otro muy diferente conmigo hace dos noches.

Duo volvió a sonrojarse al escuchar lo que Heero dijo, al parecer el que no hubiera aparecido la noche anterior en su habitación le había molestado y el mencionar el antiguo compromiso con Hilde no aminoraba en nada su mal humor.

-- Pero el compromiso no se ha cancelado públicamente – intento explicar Duo, pero al sentir la presión que Heero ejercía sobre sus brazos, decidió callar.

La mirada de Heero estaba clavada en la violeta de forma fija. No iba a permitir que Duo se separara de su lado. No ahora que le necesitaba más que antes. No ahora que podía tocarlo y sentir esa piel suave entre sus manos que era como un elixir que le pedía a gritos volver a probarlo. La mirada violeta tan llena de luz le observaba de forma extraña. Claro, era de esperarse, pocas veces le había visto tan enojado como lo estaba ahora. Y ese enojo justificaba que le hiciera daño? Por que eso hacía al sujetarlo tan fuerte de los brazos.

Tenía que calmarse. Por que si no lo hacía, no solo Duo resultaría dañado. Sus dones podrían provocar algún accidente lamentable. Respiro profundo, antes de seguir hablando.

-- Si Wufei te escucha decir que sigues prometido con la princesa Schbeiker te haría pedazos con su espada – dijo Heero soltándolo de forma abrupta. Duo sonrió al parecer el mal humor se le estaba pasando.

-- Y tu permitirías que me hiciera daño? – cuestiono entre risas, tratando de bromear.

-- Si sigues mencionando ese asunto del compromiso, teóricamente... si.

-- Heero! – reclamo Duo entre dientes.

La puerta de la habitación de Duo se abrió y una mujer con un par de recipientes de cobre salió de ella haciendo que Duo y Heero voltearan a verla. La mujer sonrió al verles juntos.

-- Majestad Low, el baño esta listo. Y usted príncipe Maxwell, gusta que le prepare el baño también en la habitación en la que estuvo? – pregunto de forma alegre.

-- No se moleste, Duo tomara el baño en su habitación – contesto Heero a la pregunta de la mujer.

-- Pero... - trato de protestar el trenzado mientras la mujer solo parpadeo sin entender.

-- Vamos, aun no terminamos de hablar – dijo Heero tomando a Duo del brazo haciendo que la capa se rasgara por el tirón – avise que nadie nos moleste – dijo a la mujer de forma autoritaria.

De forma rápida lo metió a la habitación y cerró a sus espaldas atravesando el pasador en la puerta para que nadie les molestara. Duo parpadeo nervioso, estaba a solas con él. Ningún guardia estaba afuera. Desde su llegada, todos los soldados habían sido destinados a una unidad y aquellos que custodiaban los pasillos de las habitaciones habían sido removidos de sus cargos para ocupar otros más importantes.

Nadie les iba a molestar... esa había sido la orden.

Sintió que su corazón saltaba del pecho cuando vio la mirada de Heero recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Ese brillo en sus ojos no había desaparecido, le perturbaba, le ponía nervioso. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma inconsciente solo al verle. Era como si Heero le acariciara suavemente con su sola mirada.

Necesitaba distraerse, dejar de verlo. Por que si tan solo Heero se acercaba, iba a querer que le poseyera y no podía permitirse esa locura. Solo faltaban un día para el juicio y quien sabe, si todo salía bien, quizá ese mismo día le coronasen rey y él tenía que irse.

Así que se giro dándole la espalda para ir hasta su armario a sacar un poco de ropa. Mientras intentaba distraerse y distraer a Heero hablando de cualquier tontería.

-- Te gusta la ropa Heero? – pregunto sacando unas cuantas prendas y extendiéndolas sobre la cama – Se que Quatre trajo algunas cuantas para ti y las dejo en tu habitación. Conociendo los gustos de mi primo, estoy seguro que serán de tu agrado. Aun que son sedas brillantes como estas. Quizá estés acostumbrado a colores más oscuros, pero...

-- Quieres guardar silencio? – dijo Heero interrumpiéndolo y acercándose a Duo peligrosamente.

-- He... Heero – murmuro al sentir los brazos de Heero sobre sus hombros haciéndolo girar de forma lenta – que sucede?

-- Eso es lo que te pregunto. Que sucede Duo? – cuestiono viéndolo fijamente.

Pero Duo camino alejándose de él para llegar hasta donde descansaba la bañera de cobre. El agua se veía maravillosa, salpicada de pétalos que despedían un olor a hierbas. Se giro de nuevo para ver a Heero que no había apartado su mirada de él en ningún momento.

-- No sucede nada Heero. Quizá aun estoy un poco aturdido por todo lo que ha pasado y lo que aun esta por pasar – Heero suspiro acercándose de nuevo a él.

-- Si, tienes razón. Ambos estamos igual...

-- Puedes salir? – dijo Duo viendo de nuevo a Heero, quien levanto la vista al escucharlo – quiero darme un baño – contestó a la pregunta que Heero le hacía con la mirada.

Heero solo curveo la boca y dio dos pasos para estar más cerca de Duo. Levanto la mano y jaló las cintas de la capa del trenzado haciendo que esta cayera a sus pies. El corazón de Duo comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada, que es lo que estaba haciendo Heero al quitarle de esa forma la capa?

-- Tu cabello ha crecido muy rápido – dijo Heero dejando deslizar una de sus manos por el cabello de Duo, arrancando en su camino la cinta con la que lo detenía, dejando que se deslizara de forma suave entre sus dedos hasta volverse a acomodar en su espalda.

-- S... si, crece muy rápido – dijo de forma nerviosa al ver como la mirada de Heero le recorría – puedes ahora... dejarme – volvió a pedir de forma suave. Pero su voz parecía pedir lo contrario.

-- No pareces muy convencido – dijo Heero en igual tono dejando que su mano tomara la tela de la camisola y comenzara a elevarla por el cuerpo de Duo de forma lenta, provocando ligeros estremecimientos en Duo por las caricias que la tela y los dedos de Heero causaban en su piel.

Era una sensación demasiado placentera, los dedos de Heero recorrían su piel con forme la tela iba subiendo. Le hacía estremecer, le hacía detener el aire. Pero no estaba nada bien, tenía que detenerlo. Al siguiente día todo iba a acabar y no quería irse con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Así que tomo la tela junto con las manos de Heero y la volvió a bajar de forma firme para acomodarla a su cuerpo.

-- Lo estoy diciendo en serio Heero – dijo Duo tratando de imprimir una seguridad que no sentía.

Heero solo lo observo, pero retrocedió levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Lejos de sentirse bien por ese acto se sintió desilusionado. Por que sentirse así?, que a caso no era lo que quería?, que Heero lo dejara bañarse?. Entonces por que si se detenía le dolía esa acción? A caso quería que siguiera insistiendo hasta que quien se rindiera fuera él?

Si, para que negarlo...

Quería que Heero siguiera insistiendo hasta que consiguiera rendir a su conciente, hasta que lograra, como hacía dos noches, que su corazón mandara sobre la razón. Pero al parecer no era algo que Heero fuese a hacer en esos momentos.

Vio de reojo como Heero salía de la habitación, así que aprovecho para terminar de sacarse las ropas y meterse al agua de la bañera. Era probable que Heero se hubiese ido de nuevo a la biblioteca y le dejara solo con sus pensamientos.

Sentía el agua refrescar su cuerpo, y eso le recordaba aquellas ocasiones en que se metía al estanque en el bosque negro. El aroma de las flores silvestres impregnaba su cuerpo y su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua tratando de invocar esos recuerdos. Jamás volvería a tener recuerdos como esos al lado de Heero.

A penas hubo salido del agua para respirar, sintió como el agua se agitaba a su lado y alguien entraba sujetándolo por la espalda.

-- Heero! – dijo al percatarse de quien era al observar las ropas del cazador tiradas a un lado de las suyas – esto es muy chico para los dos.

-- No lo creo – murmuro Heero a su oído dejando que su rostro descansara en la espalda húmeda del trenzado – cabemos los dos muy bien.

Duo comenzó a reír de forma alegre mientas su piel comenzaba reaccionar ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Heero. La bañera de cobre les proporcionaba una intimidad exagerada. Era chica, tenían que estar uno pegado al otro y eso le gustaba mucho.

-- Heero – dijo entre risas – en verdad no cabemos, debería salir si tanto quieres bañarte, o esperar hasta que yo termine.

-- Si me espero hasta que termines, el agua se va a enfriar – dijo dejando deslizar su mano por los brazos del trenzado haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo con el movimiento suave de los dedos de Heero sobre su piel – primero te ayudo yo, después lo harás tu - susurró al oído de forma suave haciendo que Duo cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

Al no escuchar ningún comentario de Duo, Heero comenzó a recorrer de forma lenta los brazos de Duo, tomando el jabón y deslizándolo de forma suave sobre la piel de los hombros y la espalda.

Las caricias eran suaves, recorrían con exagerada lentitud cada pedazo de piel expuesta, haciendo que Duo retuviera la respiración por segundos, evitando que los sonidos escaparan de su boca. Heero pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Duo comenzaba a temblar ante el solo contacto de los dedos que escapaban de la redondez del jabón. Los suaves sonidos provenientes de los labios de Duo llegaban claramente hasta sus oídos y le gustaban. Sabía que Duo los estaba reprimiendo y quería oírlos de forma más fuerte, así que dejo que sus labios rozaran la fina piel de los hombros del trenzado, mientras sus manos masajeaban, dentro del agua, el abdomen de su compañero.

Un "Heero" escapó en forma de gemido de los labios de Duo mientras esté continuaba besando, recorriendo con la lengua la suave piel del cuello del trenzado. Mientras las manos de Duo acariciaban los costados de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos se movieran de forma frenética abajo del agua, tratando de tocar hasta el último punto del cuerpo de Duo.

-- Heero – volvió a decir de forma audible

Se giro solo un poco al sentir la mano de Heero subir por su pecho y tocar su barbilla, quería sentir sus labios de nuevo, saborear su esquisto sabor, sentir recorrer su lengua dentro de su boca. Los brazos de Heero lo apretaron aun más a su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho, haciéndole jadear.

"Cual era la fuerza de este hombre que con solo el toque de sus labios le hacía reaccionar?". No debía dejarse llevar y sin embargo, estaba cediendo de nuevo.

Poco apoco la sensación del beso le fue haciendo perder la razón. De nueva cuenta cedía. Su corazón volvía a mandar sobre toda razón.

Que importaba ceder una vez más?, que importaba entregarse de nueva cuenta si al siguiente día todo iba a acabar?. Sería un recuerdo más que atesoraría en su corazón. Un último recuerdo de su amor por alguien a quien no podía tener.

Heero tomo a Duo por la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso logrando que quedara de frente dentro de la reducida tina. De forma inmediata Duo cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Heero sintiendo como sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse a la perfección. Heero lo abrazó aun más a su cuerpo profundizando de forma apasionada el beso que el daba, sin poder detenerse, comenzó a elevar al trenzado fuera de la tina. Con mucho cuidado y procurando no resbalar, camino desnudo por la habitación llevándolo hasta la amplia cama que había ocupado apenas unas horas antes. Donde lo estuvo esperando para hacer lo mismo que hacían ahora. Por lo menos esta vez no rehuía de él como intuía lo había hecho la noche anterior.

El aliento caliente que provenía de la boca de Heero comenzó a cubrir el pecho desnudo de Duo, al ser depositado gentilmente sobre la cama. Un estremecimiento le hizo sacudir el cuerpo completo cuando sintió como Heero comenzaba a besarle el pecho y subía de forma lenta pasando con sensualidad sus labios por el cuello, acariciando y besando haciéndole gemir de forma sonora.

-- Haa, Heero! – escapo un gemido de los labios de Duo de forma inconsciente haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tratando de detener un poco el acelerado latir de su corazón sin lograrlo.

Los labios de Heero viajaron lentamente hasta el pecho de Duo, sentía su cuerpo actuar por sí solo, y continuó con aquel juego de caricias y besos que lo enloquecían. Se detuvo en uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a chupar y morder delicadamente, haciendo que de los labios de Duo escaparan jadeos de placer al sentirlas.

-- Heero!!

Duo levanto sus piernas de forma inconsciente entre lanzando la cintura de Heero con ellas, haciendo que su miembro ya excitado chocara con el firme estomago de Heero. Heero extendió una de sus manos para tomar el miembro excitado de Duo comenzando a masturbarlo con su mano, mientras seguía besando la suave piel del trenzado.

-- Ahh Heero...

Duo gimió de placer al sentir la calidez de la mano de Heero sobre su miembro, al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba sobre él lanzando corrientes eléctricas sobre su cuerpo haciendo que su respiración se descontrolara totalmente. Mientras la otra mano acariciaba su pecho, su pezón endurecido.

Un poco de líquido escapó del miembro de Duo mojando los dedos de Heero. Heero dejo de masturbar a Duo, extendiendo la mano mas abajo hasta llegar a su entrada expuesta por la posición que había tomado ante él. De forma lenta introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del trenzado y comenzó a moverlo de forma lenta, prestando total atención a algún signo de molestia. Pero de Duo solo escapo un gemido de pasión de sus labios. Heero aprovecho ese gesto para dejar introducir un segundo dedo dentro de él.

-- Aaaahhh, Heero! – gimió Duo el nombre de su amante.

Al sentir la invasión arqueo la espalda sintiendo un espasmo de pasión invadirle todo el cuerpo. Respondiendo con movimientos rápidos de su cadera y vientre a los movimientos que Heero hacía en su entrada.

-- Duo – murmuro Heero de forma queda saboreando la sal que el sudor dejaba sobre la piel de su trenzado.

Los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Duo le exaltaban, le fascinaban y le excitaban. Se vio a si mismo gimiendo de forma sonora sin haberse dado cuenta. Esta vez no estaban en un campo, donde los soldados podían oírles, esta vez, las gruesas paredes del castillo de Low encubrían su entrega y les daban la libertad que hacía dos noches no habían tenido, pero que no les impidió amarse.

Heero retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Duo y lo acomodo entre sus piernas. Duo arqueo su cuerpo entrelazando aun más sus piernas a las caderas de Heero para acercarse más al miembro de Heero, para sentir su calor, su excitación en su entrada.

-- Ah!

Solo fue un leve quejido el que escapo de los labios de Duo, antes de que los labios de Heero pudieran capturar el grito que escapaba de su garganta. Duo entrelazo su mano con la de Heero, mientras con la otra lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo, dejando que el miembro de Heero entrara por completo en él.

Heero comenzó a moverse al sentir los movimientos de Duo, haciendo que su vientre chocara con el miembro despierto de su trenzado. Los movimientos eran envolventes, lentos al principio, ajustando su ritmo al impuesto por los de Duo, dejando que él se moviera primero para que se acostumbrara a la invasión para después poder continuar él con el ritmo.

-- Ah Duo... - murmuro Heero en un gemido al oído de su amante.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más y más fuertes, haciendo que los gemidos de Duo escaparan de forma más sonora. Cada sonido que escapaba de sus bocas hacía que el placer se incrementara.

Heero volvió a extender una de sus manos sobre el sexo del trenzado moviéndolo de forma similar a sus envestidas.

-- Ah, Heero!! – gimió Duo

Y con un último gemido Duo expulsó su semilla sobre la mano y cuerpo de Heero, siendo este detonante el incentivo para que Heero derramara su semilla dentro de Duo.

-- Duo...

Totalmente agotado y con el cuerpo sudoroso Heero se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del trenzado para besar su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y dejar que su respiración se normalizara.

Duo se abrazo al cuerpo de Heero que mantenía su cabeza recargada contra su pecho, mientras su cabello suelto se pegaba a su cuerpo sudoroso. Su corazón latía aun acelerado y su respiración no parecía querer regularse.

-- No sabes cuanto te amo – murmuro Duo, sintiendo como los brazos de Heero lo rodeaban de forma posesiva.

-- Lo se Duo, claro que lo se – dijo entre jadeos.

Un risa tranquila inundo el cuarto por breves segundos, mientras Heero se incorporo un poco para ver los ojos divertidos de color violeta. A que se debía esa repentina risa?

-- Puedo saber que es tan gracioso? – pregunto de forma severa enarcando las cejas con disgusto. Duo sonrió de forma luminosa, dejando que uno de sus dedos acariciara la mejilla de Heero.

-- Ahora deberemos bañarnos con el agua helada...

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heero al saber el motivo por el cual Duo se había reído de esa forma.

-- Quizá podamos calentarla de nuevo – dijo Heero acercándose de nueva cuenta a los labios del trenzado para arrebatarle de forma apasionada un beso.

Quatre estaba sentado en el amplio comedor del palacio. Una gran cantidad de manjares eran servidos por diversos sirvientes, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los reyes bajaran junto con el ministro Darlian para acompañarle a desayunar.

No pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando sintió una gran felicidad inundar su pecho. La preocupación que sentía por Duo se disipaba de forma rápida y adivinaba debido a que.

-- Puedo saber de que te ríes Quatre?

Quatre levanto la vista y pudo ver frente a él un par de ojos esmeraldas que le veían con detenimiento. No había sentido su presencia hasta que le hablo, y al verle su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-- Anoche estabas preocupado por Duo – dijo Quatre riendo, Trowa solo asintió – ya no tienes por que preocuparte, Heero lo esta convenciendo ahora mismo.

Trowa pudo comprender las risas del rubio y no pudo evitar que una risa acudiera a su rostro. Un profundo rubor apareció en el blanco rostro de Quatre al contemplar la mirada que Trowa le dirigía. Estaban a días de que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y un sequito de guardias apareció seguido de una sola persona. La sonrisa de Quatre desapareció cuando pudo contemplar la figura de la princesa Dorothy Catalonia, caminando de forma segura hasta estar a un paso de él. Se levanto de forma caballerosa para saludar a la rubia, pero Dorothy desvió la vista hasta Trowa que permanecía detrás de Quatre en actitud defensiva.

-- Quiero que él se vaya – dijo apuntando a Trowa y hablando de forma imperativa – no voy a comer con un sirviente a mi lado – Quatre no cambio su expresión y solo observo a Dorothy de forma fija.

-- Trowa no es ningún sirviente, es mi pareja y amigo – afirmo haciendo que la sorpresa asomara al rostro de la rubia – y ya que estas aquí y que tu padre no tarda en presentarse, quiero que le digas que has decidido romper el compromiso que nos unía.

-- Pero Quatre! – trato de protestar.

-- Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo, pero prefiero que sea tuya la iniciativa, así podrás decir que has sido tu la que lo decidió.

-- Por lo visto, te saliste con la tuya – dijo Dorothy viendo a Trowa con el ceño fruncido, para después darse la vuelta y salir del salón sin ver atrás.

Quatre bajo la vista de forma apesadumbrada, se sentía mal por Trowa. A pesar de que se habían criado juntos y eran amigos desde niños, Dorothy lo seguía viendo como un sirviente.

-- Lo siento Trowa – dijo sin verlo. Pero Trowa pasó sus brazos por sus hombros para abrazarlo a su cuerpo de forma firme.

-- No me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo me importas tu Quatre.

Los brazos de Trowa giraron el cuerpo del rubio para dejarlo frente a él. La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Quatre le hizo saltar el corazón. No importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no le importaba lo que pensara el mundo entero, solo le importaba lo que pensara él...

-- Te amo Trowa – dijo Quatre parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del arquero, quien de forma instintiva cerró sus brazos sobre la espalda del príncipe para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y poder responder a ese beso de forma apasionada.

Duo estaba frente al enorme espejo que descansaba sobre el grueso peinador de madera. Trenzaba sin cesar su cabello, mientras Heero seguía recostado en la cama, mirando con atención lo que hacía.

Duo observo por el espejo la mirada cobalto de Heero que no se le despegaba de encima y se dio la vuelta para verle de frente con el seño fruncido.

-- Que a caso no piensas levantarte ya? – reclamo viendo como Heero solo acomodaba un cojín bajo su cabeza y se acomodaba sobre la cama

-- No, estoy algo cansado – dijo de forma sería viendo fijamente a Duo. Duo frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-- Cansado?, pero de que estas cansado Heero?, aun no has salido de la habitación... - Heero solo se reclino sobre el brazo para verlo, mientras Duo se acercó hasta la cama.

-- Tu crees que es muy descansado estar arriba? – cuestiono levantando la vista hasta toparse con las enormes orbes violetas de Duo que permanecían muy abiertas por la sorpresa.

-- Pues para la próxima vez, tu estarás abajo?, así no te cansaras...

-- Eso es una invitación? – pregunto Heero jalándolo por el brazo, interrumpiendo su reclamo y haciéndolo caer hasta la cama con un intenso rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Pero que había dicho?, sabía que no habría una próxima vez, no debería haber una próxima vez. Y lo había dicho con una seguridad... que su propio corazón parecía saltar de su pecho. Latía a toda prisa mientras veía de forma detenida la mirada de Heero. Se veía ahora tan pacifica, tan serena. Nada parecida a la frialdad que parecía reflejar sus ojos la primera vez que le vio.

Cerró los ojos al ver como el rostro de Heero se acercaba al suyo para demandar un beso. Sentía su lengua recorrer su boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban de forma lenta hasta la parte baja de la camisola. Volvían a empezar el mismo juego de hacía un rato...

Pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que Heero se detuviera y que Duo abriera los ojos al escuchar una voz femenina que le hablaba.

-- Creí haber dicho que no nos molestaran – murmuro Heero dejándose caer a un costado de la cama y cubriendo su cabeza con una de las almohadas.

-- Vamos Heero, estoy seguro que debe ser algo importante – dijo Duo levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hasta la puerta – allí te vas a quedar? – pregunto girándose para verlo antes de abrir la puerta. Heero solo asintió. Entonces Duo volvió a girarse y abrió.

-- Duo!, cuanto me alegra volver a verte!...

Heero se quito la almohada para poder ver de forma clara quien era la chica que al ver a Duo se había lanzado a sus brazos con suma emoción haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente por el impulso. Pero Duo lejos de molestarse o sorprenderse, se veía muy contento y había comenzado a reír por lo que esa chicha había hecho. Un malestar comenzó a pulsar en su estomago al ver la escena. Apretó las manos fuertemente sobre la tela de la almohada mientras seguía observando, al parecer Duo se había olvidado de que él seguía allí. Pero, quien era esa chica de cabellos cortos?

-- Hilde! – dijo Duo con efusión abrazando a la chica de forma calida. Heero apretó aun más sus manos al entender que esta era la prometida de Duo. Aquella con la que debía casarse. Quizá Duo le había dicho que la quería como a una hermana, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento que le hacía casi romper la tela de la almohada. Duo separó un poco a Hilde del abrazo para verla mejor – por los dioses Hilde, estas muy bonita, aun que te hayas cortado el cabello, lo sigues teniendo de zorrillo – dijo Duo riendo.

-- Duo!!!, tu nunca vas a cambiar! –reclamo la morena divertida – como se te ocurre decirme eso?

-- Tu sabes que solo estoy bromeando Hilde – dijo a su vez el trenzado riendo – pero dime, que haces en mi habitación? Yo debería ir a verte, no tu a mi. No sabes que eso no es propio de una princesa? – reclamo Duo entre risas.

-- Pues ya que no te has dignado a aparecer por el salón de reuniones, he venido yo a verte, por dos razones muy importantes – Duo abrió los ojos al ver la seriedad reflejada en la cara de Hilde. Pocas veces le hablaba de esa forma, siempre estaban riendo y bromeando, pero el que Hilde le hablara así de sería, era para preocuparse.

-- Y bien?. Estoy esperando – cuestiono al ver que la chica solo había bajado la vista y no decía nada. Hilde levanto la vista y sus ojos azules brillaron por unos momentos.

-- Vengo a romper nuestro compromiso de forma oficial.

Heero volvió a recostarse de forma más serena al escuchar las palabras de la princesa. Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que la chica se arrepentiría de cancelar el compromiso y aun quisiera casarse con el trenzado.

-- Y por eso pones esa cara tan seria? – dijo Duo entre risas abrazando a Hilde de forma cariñosa – ese compromiso ya estaba cancelado. Quizá no de forma oficial, pero recuerda que por eso huí del palacio – Hilde sonrió a su amigo – y cual es el segundo motivo?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hilde cuando escucho a Duo preguntar por el motivo de ir a verle. Pero como Duo aun la tenía abrazada no pudo ver la cara que ponía al cuestionarle. Para poder decirle, se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta su oído y de forma queda susurro unas palabras.

Duo sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al escuchar las palabras que Hilde decía de forma suave. No podía creer lo que la chica le decía y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

-- QUE!!, PERO COMO SE ATREVIÓ! VOY A MATARLE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

-- Vas a quedarte en tu lugar y no harás nada...

-- Majestad! – dijo Hilde volteando de repente hasta la cama donde Heero permanecía recostado.

Un intenso rubor cubría las mejillas de Hilde y este se había incrementado al ver a Heero. Estaba segura que aquello que le había dicho a Duo no había podido escucharlo el nuevo rey, pero su forma de callar a Duo y pedirle que no hiciera nada, le hacían dudar.

Heero se levanto de la cama y camino de forma segura hasta estar frente a la princesa que le veía de forma fija.

-- Maldición Heero, por que me dices que no haga nada? – pregunto Duo sumamente molesto.

-- Por que es algo que no te importa, es su vida, no la tuya.

-- Majestad, es que usted sabe? – pregunto Hilde sumamente sorprendida, Heero solo asintió – pero co... como lo supo? Yo, solo, Duo... - Duo vio a Hilde. Había olvidado que Heero estaba en la habitación y no pudo evitar que se enterara de aquello que Hilde le confiaba.

-- Heero tiene un oído muy fino Hilde, no habrá nada de lo que no se entere – Hilde bajo la vista terriblemente apenada y sonrojada. Pero levanto la vista al sentir la mano de Heero sobre su hombro.

-- Duo no hará nada de lo que dijo y te felicito por tu decisión – Hilde sonrió viendo a Heero a los ojos. Duo solo se cruzo de brazos muy enojado.

-- Gracias majestad.

-- Dime Heero, no me agrada que me digan majestad.

Hilde volvió a sonreír, Heero era una persona noble, sería un gran rey una vez que subiera al trono. Y verlo al lado de Duo le causaba una gran alegría. Podía ver la forma en la que Heero veía a Duo y Duo le regresaba la vista, que había un cariño muy especial entre los dos. No por nada tenía un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas...

El día del juicio había llegado muy pronto. La noticia se había corrido por todos los reinos y muchos monarcas habían llegado para presenciar la justicia que sería impartida por quien sería el nuevo soberano de Low. Una buena parte había llegado durante la tarde y la noche del día anterior y a muy temprana hora, aun seguían llegando más. Muchos estaban a la expectativa, esperando los resultados del juicio, por que no se habían dado los pormenores del trato. Solo se sabía que si el futuro rey no impartía bien la justicia, sería remplazado por Lord Dekim Bartón, desconociendo al príncipe Odin Low como legitimo heredero. Había quienes estaban de acuerdo en que Lord Dekim fuese el nuevo rey de Low, pero la gran mayoría de los monarcas, apoyaban al joven príncipe.

Todos conocían la triste historia. Todos sabían de la profecía que traería cambios con el nuevo soberano. Y muchos rogaban por que esta fuera cierta y fuera el príncipe Odin de quien hablaba. Veinte años habían sufrido la dictadura de Traize Khrushrenada. No estaban dispuestos a soportar otros tantos con alguien a quien no aceptaban, como Dekim Bartón.

Los monarcas habían sido acomodados cerca del trono de los reyes, del lado izquierdo, mientras la gente del pueblo estaba al lado derecho. Esas habían sido las órdenes de Heero, indicando con esa acción, que los más importantes en esa corte, eran los de su mano derecha: el pueblo.

La gente veía con interés a los tres reyes sentados juntos. Los más ancianos no dejaban de compararlos con sus padres, eran tan parecidos a ellos cuando tenían su edad. Los más nostalgias rogaban por que el rey de Low, Odin, fuese tan justo como su padre y sentenciara a los traidores a la horca, como sabían se los tenían merecido.

El senado ocupaba sus puestos al frente de los tronos de los reyes y hacía el final del amplio salón, esperaban con impaciencia la prueba final. Heero lo sabía, por eso se había pasado las últimas dos noches estudiando las leyes del reino. Si fallaba, el reino quedaría disuelto y sería ocupado por Lord Dekim, ese hombre alto y delgado que sonreía sintiéndose superior a todos. Había escuchado la conversación que mantenía con el conde Dermeil donde aseguraba que una vez que subiera al trono, lo nombraría rey de Maxwell con tal de que se casara con su hija Leia, quien tenía una hija sin padre. Dermail había sonreído y aceptaba encantado la propuesta. Como si fuera ya un hecho que Dekim fuese a subir al trono.

Duo sintió la tensión de la mano de Heero cuando tomo su muñeca. Ese simple contacto le hizo estremecer y se dio prisa en retirarlo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el nuevo rey. Eso estaba prohibido en Low y por más que lo amara, él tenía que casarse y dejar un heredero en el trono.

Heero solo observo de reojo como Duo bajaba la vista y ocultaba los brazos que antes descansaban sobre las recargaderas del trono. Se sintió enfurecer por dentro, pero tenía que controlarse para evitar que sus dones se apoderaran de él. Desde que había llegado al palacio de Low Duo le había estado rehuyendo y eso le tenía desconcertado, no parecía importar que hubiesen hecho el amor el día anterior y que esa mañana hubiera amanecido en sus brazos, aun Duo parecía alejado. Pero no había podido aclarar las cosas con él, por que tenía que enjuiciar a los traidores. Ya habría tiempo una vez que el juicio terminara.

Se paro en su lugar y con un simple ademán les indico a los soldados que trajeran a los primeros acusados: los soldados mercenarios que Traize había contratado.

Con paciencia escucho los cargos contra los hombres y escucho la defensa que cada uno hizo de si mismo. La mayoría se declaro culpable y rogó clemencia. Hubo quienes llorando suplicaban de rodillas que se les permitiera vivir.

Quatre observaba cuidadosamente cada gesto de Heero, sabía de antemano como se sentía con aquello. Estaba nervioso de llegar a los últimos dos prisioneros.

Heero se levanto del trono haciendo que todos guardaran silenció y que los soldados le vieran con temor. Heero podía condenarles a muerte, habían matado a mucha gente.

-- Se han declarado culpables – dijo Heero mientras los hombres le vieron asustados – todos deberían ser mandados a la horca, pero no es lo que haré.

Un murmullo se levanto entre todos los presentes. Heero les observo. Entre los soldados estaban los cinco que les habían perseguido y atacado en la cabaña. Eran hombres sin educación que hacían lo que hacían solo por dinero. Era lo único que sabían hacer. Si se les enseñaba alguna profesión, quizá pudieran ser hombres de bien y no más asesinos o mercenarios.

Quatre sonrió al sentir que Heero se relajaba y volteo a ver a Trowa que esperaba a un costado de los tronos, cuidando de los tres reyes. Trowa le devolvió la mirada por unos instantes para después regresar su vista al frente.

-- Les condeno a cinco años de trabajos en las distintas granjas de Low. Aprenderán a cuidar de los animales y a sembrar los campos. Será una forma de pagar las muertes que han causado. En cinco años se les dejara libres y podrán atender una pequeña porción de tierra que Low les asignara, si así lo quieren.

Los soldados se vieron entre si sin comprender la condena. A caso les estaban premiando?, no les mataban y si les darían algo de tierra de cultivo en cinco años?

Duo sonrió de forma luminosa. Era una forma de ahorro lo que Heero estaba haciendo. Esos hombres trabajarían en las granjas y el pago que deberían recibir se los entregarían en tierras. Era una forma de obligarles a quedarse y trabajar para conseguir un patrimonio.

El senado cabeceo en desacuerdo y la gente del pueblo estaba dividida en opiniones. Unos creían que no deberían premiarles, otros creían que era una buena decisión, ya que así los hombres trabajarían sin que intentaran escaparse.

-- Es una tontería, yo los hubiera mandado a la horca, si fueron traidores una vez, quien dice que no serán traidores dos veces? – dijo Dorothy en voz baja desde su lugar al lado de su padre.

Heero levanto la vista y la clavo en Dorothy. La rubia pestañeo sorprendida, por que parecía que el príncipe Odin le veía. Era imposible que le hubiera escuchado, posiblemente ni Hilde, que estaba justo debajo de ella, en su lugar, hubiera podido escucharle.

-- Se les ha dictado esa sentencia, por que han servido a Low por muchos años. Han servido a un superior que fue quien les daba órdenes. De lo único que son culpables estos hombres, es de no cuestionarlas. Son soldados y solo cumplían con su deber. Fueron traidores una vez? – dijo Heero entrecerrando sus ojos al observaba los celestes de Dorothy, quien trago saliva nerviosa al escuchar sus palabras en el príncipe Low – No, no lo fueron. Ellos solo obedecían a Traize. Serán Traidores dos veces? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. En lo personal confió en que no lo serán.

Duo y Quatre sonrieron ante lo comentado por Heero, mientras el senado comenzó a asentir. Y el pueblo unifico su voto a uno afirmativo.

Heero había ganado el primer caso. Pero ahora venia uno de los más difíciles. Con la mano indico a los guardias que sacaran a los soldados y trajeran al siguiente prisionero.

Con los pasos acortados por las cadenas que le sujetaban los pies y las manos, se había ido acercando hasta el centro del salón. La gente comenzó a gritarle y a insultarle. Pero Heero se giro para pedirles silencio.

Sabía que en las manos del nuevo soberano estaba su destino y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con cualquiera que fuera su sentencia. Sabía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y que la culpabilidad martillaba su conciencia y su corazón. No tenía defensa alguna y no pensaba rogar por una clemencia que no merecía.

Ver la mirada baja de quien había sido el general de la fuerza real del reino Low le dejaba pensando. El hombre alto que estaba frente a él lucía una manta de culpabilidad que se palpaba. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-- Miliardo Piscraf

La clara voz del hombre que leía los cargos se elevo en el salón del trono haciendo que los ojos celestes de Miliardo se levantaran del suelo y observaran a Heero.

-- Se le acusa de traición al reino de Low. Quizá no haya sido por su mano que murieron los reyes de Low, Maxwell y Winner, pero sabía que les matarían y no hizo nada para evitarlo – la mirada de Miliardo cayó de nuevo al suelo al recordar – se le acusa de la muerte injustificada de infantes varones hace más de 20 años y de la muerte de hombres, mujeres y niños de diversas aldeas. Se le acusa de ayudar a Traize Khrushrenada en cada una de sus fechorías.

Quatre sintió un peso muy grande en el corazón al escuchar las acusaciones que flotaban sobre la cabeza de Miliardo. Sabía que el rubio se declararía culpable de todo, que no iba a clamar por su vida y aceptaría la condena de muerte que Heero iba a darle. Una lágrima luchaba por salir de sus ojos, pero no iba a permitirse llorar en la corte. Apretó fuertemente su mano sobre su capa y se obligo a seguir mirando. Heero sería justo, estaba seguro, Miliardo no era del todo malo y Heero lo sabía, sabía que Miliardo se guiaba por un código de honor que le había obligado a ayudar a su tío Traize.

-- Como se declara? – pregunto el hombre, mientras Heero veía fijamente los ojos celestes de Miliardo que se habían elevado al escuchar la pregunta.

-- Culpable de todos los cargos – dijo Miliardo de forma clara.

Un murmullo resonó en toda la corte, habían estado esperando la declaración de Miliardo, pero no esperaban que fuese una de aceptación tan pronta.

-- No dirás algo en tu defensa? – pregunto Heero haciendo que los murmullos se calmaran.

-- Solo pediré perdón por todo el mal que haya causado – dijo Miliardo bajando la vista – no rogaré por mi vida, por que se que no la merezco. Acepto el castigo que se me otorgue.

Heero entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Miliardo les había estado ayudando desde las sombras, esa declaración le salvaría, pero no decía nada?. Toda la gente estaba esperando su veredicto y en sus manos estaba la vida de un hombre. Culpable por ayudar a un tirano como Traize? O Inocente por ayudarles en algunas situaciones?

-- Heero?

La voz de Duo le distrajo y giro su vista para toparse con los ojos violetas del trenzado. Duo le miraba de forma luminosa, como hacía tiempo no le miraba. Quería irse de la corte y llevárselo con él, pero no podía sin juzgar a esos hombres.

-- Lo que decidas estará bien - dijo Duo de forma suave tocándolo del brazo.

Había estado leyendo las leyes de Low y ya tenía muchos apuntes sobre nuevas enmiendas a leyes muy viejas. Así como ideas para nuevas leyes que cancelaban leyes pasadas. Pero había una cláusula que llegaba ahora a su memoria, una cláusula que podría ayudarle en su decisión.

La gente guardo silenció cuando vio que Heero se levantaba de nuevo haciendo que la capa roja ondeara a sus espaldas. Los ojos de Miliardo siguieron el movimiento del soberano, la mirada cobalto le veía fijamente, pero no adivinaba cual era su decisión. Tenía unas facciones serías, tal cual las tenía su padre, sería difícil saber que pensaba. Pero sabía, que lo condenaría a muerte... una muerte que merecía.

-- Miliardo Piscarf, al haberte declarado culpable de todos los cargos te has condenado a muerte.

El grito de la gente retumbo en la sala del palacio, todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Heero, incluso la gente del senado cabeceaba en acuerdo con la decisión tomada.

Duo bajo la vista al saber que aquel hombre, quien les cuido al igual que su tío, sería condenado a muerte por la persona a la que más amaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, Miliardo había confesado y todos aceptaban la decisión de Heero. Pero sintió como Quatre le llamaba y levanto la vista para verle. Quatre sonreía, como era posible que su primo sonriera? Entonces volteo a ver a Heero, en el rostro de Heero se veía una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Que significaba eso?

-- Serás condenado a morir en la horca, a menos que...

Las palabras hicieron que la gente del palacio guardara silencio. Heero había dejado la frece inconclusa y el mismo senado esperaba impaciente por la continuación. Los ojos de Miliardo le veían también con impaciencia.

-- Alguien hable bien por ti, evitando tu muerte.

Duo volteo a ver a Quatre de forma confundida, su primo es el que sabía de las leyes y siempre que iba a firmar alguna, primero le consultaba. Pero esa petición de que alguien hablara bien por un condenado a muerte, nunca la había oído. Era algo nuevo que había inventado Heero?.

Quatre le sonrió a Duo y solo dijo en voz baja "es valida".

La gente comenzó a mirarse una a otra y a murmurar en voz baja. Se habían hecho publicas las acusaciones que pendían sobre la cabeza de Miliardo, quien en su sano juicio hablaría bien por un asesino y cómplice de tantas villanías?

La gente que permanecía de pie a las orillas del salón comenzó a hacerse a un lado al sentir como algunos guardias les empujaban, abriendo paso a alguien que caminaba de forma segura, con la cabeza altiva viendo al frente.

Duo giro la vista al ver como la gente a un costado del trono comenzaba a moverse de forma nerviosa y sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre el rostro fino de una hermosa chica. Vestía de forma elegante, como visten las cortesanas, su largo cabello rubio descansaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros y era mantenido detrás de su cabeza por un par de trenzas. Su vestido ondeaba con forme sus pasos seguros, lo mismo que su fina capa. Sus delgados brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes largos y sobre su pecho descansaba un medallón que la distinguía como una princesa.

-- Quien es ella? – murmuro en voz baja haciendo que Heero girara la vista para ver hacía donde Duo apuntaba.

La chica camino de forma decidida hasta quedar delante de los tres príncipes, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los cobaltos de Heero en una muestra clara de desafío.

-- Majestad Low – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a Heero – mi nombre es Relena Piscraf y quiero hablar en nombre de mi hermano Miliardo.

Los ojos celestes de Miliardo se abrieron enormemente al ver a su pequeña hermana frente a Heero. Hacía muchos años que no sabía de su familia, se había apartado tanto de ellos que jamás creyó que ahora ella, su pequeña princesa, estuviera frente a él.

Los ojos azules de Relena se clavaron en los celestes de su hermano y le sonrió de forma luminosa para después volverse a girar para ver de nuevo a Heero.

-- Su hermano? – cuestiono Heero confundido

-- Miliardo Piscraf, heredero en línea directa al trono del reino de Zanc es mi hermano. Ha estado bajo las órdenes de su excelencia Traize desde que tenía 14 años, debido al código de honor de nuestro reino. No puede condenarlo a muerte por eso, él solo ha obedecido órdenes de su excelencia como el soldado que era – dijo Relena de forma vehemente.

Heero vio el desafío en los ojos azules de la princesa y se paro en su lugar para enfrentarla, sintiendo que un profundo sentimiento de coraje comenzara a crecer en su interior.

-- Que no puedo condenarlo a muerte por seguir las ordenes de un tirano? – casi grita – El tiene libre albedrío, pudo haber escogido no matar a gente inocente como lo eran las mujeres y niños. Era el general de las fuerzas reales, y tenía el poder para negarse.

-- No, él no podía escoger! – gritó Relena haciendo que la gente se hiciera hacía atrás por el asombro – el estaba obligado a hacer lo que Traize Khrushrenada le pidiera – dijo con ojos chispeantes.

-- Entonces si Traize le pedía arrojarse a las fauces de un dragón, él tenía que hacerlo? – cuestiono Heero de forma molesta – O si le pidiera atacar a su propio reino, él tenía que hacerlo? – Relena parpadeo molesta, nadie se había atrevido a cuestionarle de esa forma su autoridad.

-- El tenía... - trato de replicar.

-- O si su excelencia Traize le hubiera pedido matar a su pequeña hermana, él tenía que hacerlo? – cuestiono Heero clavando su mirada cobalto en la azul de la princesa haciéndola palidecer.

-- Basta Heero! – dijo Duo jalando un poco la capa para pedirle que se calmara – no la ataques de esa forma, es una princesa.

Heero volteo solo de reojo para ver la mirada violeta del trenzado. Ese breve respiro sirvió para que Relena se recompusiera y pudiera volver a protestar.

-- Mi hermano debe regresar a Zanc a hacerse cargo de su reino. Mi padre esta muy enfermo y no aguantara mucho tiempo en el trono – aclaro.

Heero cabeceo en acuerdo, Relena suspiro al pensar que había obtenido lo que quería; el perdón para su hermano. Pero se sorprendió al ver como Heero caminaba ante el senado y tomaba un pliego de papel algo viejo y amarillo que descansaba a los pies del ministro Darlian.

Regreso caminando hasta el trono, con la mirada de toda la gente siguiéndolo. Volvió a pararse frente a Relena y extendió el pliego frente a sus ojos por completo desdoblado.

-- Esto es lo que te preocupa - afirmo Heero – el decreto que dice que solo los hombres pueden gobernar un reino.

Relena observo el papel con el sello de todas las casas reales. Ese era el decreto ancestral que obligaba a todo hijo varón de reyes a tener hijos para dejarlos en el trono. Jamás se imagino que estuviera en Low.

-- Esto es lo que pienso de esta ley...

-- Heero! – gritaron Duo y Quatre al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie para evitar lo que pretendía hacer.

Pero Heero ya había roto el papel en varios pedazos y ahora los lanzaba al suelo haciendo que todos los senadores se pusieran de pie y vieran como un viento ligero, que entro de quien sabe donde, se llevara los pedazos sacándolos del salón del trono.

-- Ahora cualquiera puede gobernar un reino – dijo Heero dirigiendo la vista a todos los presentes - No es necesario que sea un varón... o un príncipe. El pueblo debe elegir quien quiere que lo gobierne.

-- Heero que has hecho? – cuestionó Duo tomando las manos de Heero – has roto una de las leyes más antiguas de Low.

-- Ya era hora de que esa absurda Ley cambiara. Y lo mismo le pasara a muchas otras, si me van a nombrar a mi como su rey.

De entre la gente que presenciaba el juicio comenzó a escucharse a una persona aplaudir la acción de Heero. La gente comenzó a moverse dejando ver al rey Schbeiker que aplaudía. Casi de inmediato el ministro Darlian se sumó a los aplausos y poco a poco la gente comenzó a unírsele, para terminar todo el salón aplaudiendo la acción.

La gente del senado volvió a tomar su lugar con renuencia, las casas reales aceptaban el nuevo curso de las cosas y ellos ya no podrían intervenir. A nadie le extrañaría que una vez en el trono, el nuevo rey cambiara al senado por gente del pueblo. No había ya sentado al pueblo del lado derecho? Antes eran los nobles quienes ocupaban ese puesto.

Los ojos azules de la princesa volvieron a fijarse en los cobalto con desafío, para después ver los violetas que le miraban de forma detenida, parecían estarle estudiando.

-- Lo que nos tiene aquí es el juicio de mi hermano, no una ley – dijo de forma firme y seria – podríamos seguir con eso?

-- Relena, por los dioses no te metas en esto! – dijo Miliardo desde su lugar.

-- Me meto por que eres mi hermano! – grito ella.

-- No puedes meterte.

La fría voz de Heero se dejo escuchar por todo el recinto haciendo que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él. Los ojos azules de Relena se clavaron en los suyos con determinación. Pero nadie que no fuese de Low podía intervenir.

-- Si tu intención es hablar por un condenado a muerte, he de decirte que no tienes el derecho – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por los hombros para llevarlo hasta su trono dejando a Relena molesta en su lugar.

-- Pero usted dijo... - Heero volteo en ese momento dejando ver una mirada fría en sus ojos que le hizo callar.

-- Solo la gente de Low puede hablar por un condenado a muerte. Esa es la ley y estoy de acuerdo con ella. La gente a la que este hombre daño, puede intentar salvarlo. Si un hombre habla por él, le deberá su vida y ha de pagársela con servicios, tal como el código de Honor de Zanc lo determina.

-- Señor Yuy!, señor Yuy!

Una vocecita se levanto de entre la gente, Heero siguió el sonido de la voz a la derecha y pudo ver la mano de una niña sobresaliendo entre la gente del pueblo. Los soldados trataban de evitar que pasara, mientras una mujer joven, en avanzado estado de embarazo, la detenía del hombro y le susurraba que guardara silencio y dejara de hablarle con tanta familiaridad a su majestad Odin.

-- Déjenla pasar – la voz de Heero hizo que uno de los soldados tomara a la niña de la mano y la condujera hasta el trono de los reyes.

-- Quieres hablar Niao? – pregunto Heero viendo los ojos oscuros de la niña, mientras Duo sonreía al verla.

La niña giro su rostro para todos lados y comenzó a retorcer sus ropas con nerviosismos. Para terminar viendo los ojos violetas de Duo y sonreír. Relena apretó sus manos con furia.

-- Por que le hacen caso a una harapienta como esa y no a una princesa? – cuestiono furiosa. Heero levanto la vista para verla, mientras Niao bajaba su rostro con tristeza.

-- Esta niña – dijo Heero levantándose para tomarla de los hombros y acercarla a él – vale más que cualquier noble. Los reinos no existirían sin la gente del pueblo, así que princesa, agradecería se retirara de mi presencia, para hablar con la persona más importante a su lado.

El asombro se apodero de todos los presentes. Su majestad Odin había despreciado a una representante de la realeza por escuchar a una simple niña del pueblo. Relena se retiro indignada siguiendo a su guardia hasta llegar junto al resto de los soberanos.

-- Que quieres decir en defensa de este hombre Niao? – pregunto Heero de forma suave. La niña volteo a ver a Miliardo, para después voltear a ver a Heero.

-- Yo no quiero decir nada – dijo la niña haciendo que Duo aguantara soltar una carcajada – pero la señorita Noin si quiere. Ha estado llorando desde que el señor de los ojos de cielo entro al salón grandote. El llevo a la señora bonita para que la señorita Noin la cuidara, pero no se llamaba así, se llamaba de otra forma – dijo Niao frunciendo el seño. Heero levanto la vista para ver a su derecha y buscar a Lucrecia Noin con la vista.

Allí estaba ella, oculta entre otras personas que observaban el juicio. Mantenía su cabeza agachada, mientras sus mechones largos cubrían sus ojos. Podía ver como de forma nerviosa, arrugaba la falda de su vestido. Estrujaba la tela mientras mordía su labio. Parecía preocupada e indecisa. Era posible que Niao tuviera razón.

Se enderezo en su lugar seguido por los ojos de todos en el salón. Con voz clara pronunció el nombre de Noin haciéndola dar un salto en su lugar. Mientras Niao corría a los brazos de Duo y se sentaba sobre sus piernas sonriendo. Miliardo giro la vista para ver a la mujer entre la gente. Jamás se imagino que ella estuviera viendo todo y se enterara de quien era en realidad. Sus ojos celestes se detuvieron en la figura delgada que era escoltada por un par de guardias. Por segundos su vista choco con la azul de la mujer de vestidos sencillos. Pudo ver la tristeza en esas pupilas, pudo ver que el brillo que acompañaba a su mirada desde que le conocía, ahora no estaba.

-- Lucrecia Noin, si tienes algo que decir, es ahora cuando debes hacerlo – dijo Heero de forma firme.

Lucrecia bajo la vista aun indecisa. Había mucho que quería decir, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. La gente podría ponerse en su contra y atacarle por defender a un hombre que les había hecho mucho daño. Pero por otra parte, si no hablaba ahora, era posible que Miliardo muriera y no resistiría otra perdida.

-- Yo – comenzó de forma nerviosa – yo quiero hablar en nombre de Zech... es decir Miliardo. El hombre al que ustedes acusan de traidor, me salvo la vida hace seis años, cuando mi familia entera, junto con mi prometido, fue muerta en la aldea de Lang. Yo intente quitarme la vida arrojándome a las aguas del río sin saber nadar. Este hombre – dijo apuntando a Miliardo – se arrojo para rescatarme. Después de salvarme y hacerme ver que la vida es preciosa, siguió visitándome, solo para asegurarse que no intentaría otra tontería como la que había hecho. Por eso yo le agradezco, le debo mi vida a él – Noin se giro para verlo – yo lo conocía como Zech Merquise. Es un caballero, un hombre muy bondadoso incapaz de hacer daño a alguien de forma deliberada. No soy la única a quien ha ayudado. Varias veces lo he visto llevando alimentos a familias en desgracia en el pueblo, haciéndose de la vista gorda cuando cazan sin pagar impuestos, o cuando están vendiendo en el mercado. No pueden mandarlo a la horca!, él no es capaz de dañar a nadie!.

-- Yo también quiero hablar en su nombre! – dijo una persona del pueblo alzando su huesuda mano. Heero asintió con la cabeza y el hombre paso junto a Noin – El señor Zech, no sabía que se llamaba Miliardo. El nos ha llevado comida mes a mes. Soy un hombre anciano y no puedo trabajar. Sin los alimentos que el soldado nos llevaba, no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir. Todos los impuestos que su tío Traize, nos cobraba, los ha pagado él por nosotros. Si no hubiese sido por este hombre, ya estaríamos muertos. Si no de hambre, por haber sido lanzados de nuestra casa al calabozo del palacio.

-- Y yo también he de hablar por él...

El silencio se hizo en el salón cuando una mujer de ropas oscuras y largas atravesó por completo el salón para quedar frente a los príncipes.

-- Middie? – murmuro Heero – que es lo que tienes que decir a favor de Miliardo Piscraf?

-- Miliardo fue quien te entrego a los señores Yuy, aquellos que te cuidaron por 15 años – Heero se levanto del trono con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa – él te descubrió en la barcaza en la que te había puesto. Arranco el medallón de tu pecho y te dejo solo uno. Necesitaba probarle a Traize que habías muerto, para evitar que te siguiera buscando. Gracias a Miliardo, estas aquí ahora Heero.

Un murmullo se elevó en todo el palacio. Gracias a Miliardo tenían de nuevo a su legítimo rey. Parecía que las palabras de Lady One habían desinflado el globo de Odio que sentía el pueblo por Miliardo. No podía ser declarado culpable. El único culpable de todo era Traize.

-- Es eso cierto? – pregunto viendo los ojos celestes de Miliardo. Miliardo bajo la mirada y solo asintió de forma suave - Suéltenlo – dijo Heero de forma imperativa arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Noin, de Duo y de Quatre – eres inocente de todo Miliardo Piscraf.

Heero se sentó en su trono apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos. Duo susurró algo a Niao para que se levantara y mientras el alboroto de soltar a Miliardo pasaba, Duo lo aprovecho para acercarse a Heero.

-- Estas bien Heero? – pregunto tomándolo de la mano y agachándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Heero levanto la vista y Duo pudo darse cuenta que algo no andaba del todo bien. Dictar sentencia era demasiado duro para él. Necesitaba descansar un poco antes de tener que enfrentarse a su tío.

-- Tomaremos un descanso hasta él medio día - dijo Duo elevando la voz para que todos le oyeran.

Miliardo giro la vista buscando a alguien, pero entre toda la gente dentro de la sala del trono, no podía encontrarla. Sintió como sus esposas eran soltadas y hasta él llegaron algunos soldados para felicitarlo por haber sido encontrado inocente.

-- Sin embargo, yo me siento culpable – dijo en voz baja.

-- Hermano

Los ojos celestes de Miliardo se posaron con sorpresa en la jovencita que estaba delante suyo. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la había visto.

-- Relena, no esperaba que vinieras.

-- Nuestro padre, el rey Luctan, espera tu regreso. Nuestros guardias están listos para partir, solo esperan tus órdenes – dijo de forma ceremoniosa. No cabía duda que su hermana había sido criada dentro de la nobleza.

-- Que esperen, nos iremos después de juicio de Traize y de que hable con algunas personas – dijo Miliardo de forma firme. Relena se inclino un poco y se dio la vuelta para hablar a sus guardias – aun tengo que encontrar a Lucrecia – dijo en voz baja, volteando para todas partes, tratando de encontrarla.

Heero acompaño a Duo fuera del salón del trono, mientras la gente del pueblo se retiraba a sus casas en el pueblo, ya regresarían más tarde para ver el último juicio y el más importante, el de Traize Khrushrenada.

Heero se detuvo en uno de los solitarios pasillos, mientras Duo le acompaño. Se notaba la pesadez en el semblante del ex cazador. Cuando Lady mencionó que Miliardo era quien lo había entregado a los Yuy, pudo ver que Heero había cambiado su postura de no dejarlo libre a liberarlo.

-- Que daño hacía un bebé? – pregunto Heero a la nada, recargado en la pared del pasillo.

-- No lo se Heero, eso deberás preguntárselo a nuestro tío – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente – ha sido muy dura esta prueba para ti.

-- Demasiada y aun me falta la más difícil – dijo Heero extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Duo – que bueno que estas a mi lado – Duo sonrió – permanecerás siempre a mi lado?

La sonrisa de Duo se borro al escuchar la pregunta de Heero. Heero frunció el seño. No le gustaba ver el semblante del trenzado.

-- Vas a estar siempre a mi lado? – volvió a preguntar. Duo soltó su mano de la de Heero y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-- Oye Heero, no tienes hambre?, creo que ya es hora de comer...

-- Duo – dijo Heero en forma de advertencia. Duo suspiro, no iba a poder ocultarlo por más tiempo. Era mejor que Heero lo supiera de una vez.

-- No Heero – dijo Duo de forma queda, haciendo que Heero lo tomara de los hombros para que le viera – no puedo.

-- Por que? – demandó con voz colérica – no me salgas con que no me quieres? Por que ayer en la mañana aun me lo demostraste – dijo Heero elevando un poco la voz haciendo que Duo se sonrojara.

-- No es eso – dijo de forma nerviosa.

-- Entonces que es?, por que no entiendo a que estas jugando.

-- Yo no estoy jugando – dijo Duo soltándose de los brazos de Heero – cuando subas al trono, tienes la obligación de buscar esposa.

-- Esposo y ya lo tengo – dijo Heero clavando su vista fría en él. Duo solo cabeceo en negativa.

-- No, esposa. Debes tener descendencia, una familia a quien dejaras en el trono cuando tú faltes. Yo me iré del palacio cuando seas coronado rey... - dijo bajando la vista de forma triste – no interferiré.

-- De que diablos estas hablando? – Cuestiono Heero volviendo a tomarlo por los hombros – yo no quiero una esposa y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Y si se te ocurre largarte, te buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras Duo – Duo solo le observo con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba realmente enojado.

-- Ejem

Ese sonido interrumpió la discusión, ambos voltearon para toparse con la figura bien vestida de una chica. Ella sonrió al verles haciendo que Heero soltara los hombros de Duo, pero le sostuviera por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-- Lamento molestarlos – dijo ella de forma dulce.

-- No se preocupe princesa Piscraf, no interrumpe nada – dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que Heero solo le viera de reojo de forma molesta.

-- Quiero darle las gracias Majestad Low, por liberar a mi hermano – dijo sonriéndole a Heero. Heero solo levanto un poco más la cabeza para poder responderle.

-- Yo no hice nada. La gente que lo libero fue el pueblo. Si quiere agradecerle a alguien hágalo a ellos – Duo frunció el seño por esa respuesta, no cabía duda que a Heero aun le faltaban cosas por aprender acerca del protocolo. Pero la princesa no se había molestado, aun sonreía.

-- Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas majestad Low – dijo la princesa.

-- Lo siento señorita, pero no tengo tiempo, aun hace falta juzgar a un prisionero.

-- No le quitare mucho tiempo...

-- Entonces lo que tenga que decir, dígalo ahora. Duo no se ira, de todas formas cualquier cosa que me diga, he de discutirlo con él. – Relena volteo a ver los ojos violetas de Duo, parecía dudar en decir o no lo que quería, pero decidió hacerlo.

-- Majestad, se que usted es soltero y deberá buscar esposa una vez que suba al trono – espero por alguna respuesta o comentario de Heero, pero al no obtenerlo continuo – yo soy soltera también y quizá podamos establecer una alianza entre nuestros reinos si considera un matrimonio entre nosotros – dijo Relena sonriendo.

Heero volvió a respirar pesadamente. Duo pudo darse cuenta que el enojo que sentía minutos antes no había disminuido, al contrario, había aumentado. Pudo ver como Relena iba a decir algo, pero se dio prisa en decirle que se detuviera con la mano que tenía libre. Podía ser que Heero reaccionara muy mal si ella decía alguna otra cosa.

-- Que opina majestad? – sin embargo Relena no se detuvo. Duo solo detuvo su frente con la mano. Ya no iba a poder hacer nada con lo que Heero le fuera a responder.

-- Que esta usted loca – dijo Heero haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia despareciera por completo – jamás me casare con una mujer como usted. No estoy interesado, en la única persona que estoy interesado y que quiero que este a mi lado es Duo.

-- Bueno, yo comprendo que quiera a su primo a su lado para ayudarle a acostumbrarse al reino, pero...

-- Esta mal Interpretando señorita, estoy enamorado de Duo.

-- Heero! – dijo Duo, pero Heero se dio la vuelta dejándolos atrás.

-- Oh!, lo lamento, creo que si he cometido un terrible error – dijo Relena de forma contrariada y triste.

-- No, espere princesa – dijo Duo tomando una de sus manos – no haga caso a las tonterías que dijo mi primo, esta enojado y no sabe lo que dice. – trato de aclarar. Relena levanto la vista y sonrió de nuevo.

-- Eso quiere decir que considerará la posibilidad de un matrimonio conmigo? – cuestiono.

-- Yo creo que usted es la indicada para él. – Dijo Duo tratando de sonreír, aun que por dentro sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos – Tratare de hacerle ver los pros de este matrimonio.

-- Entonces tengo esperanza majestad Maxwell?

-- No quiero ilusionarla. Hee... Odin es muy terco y si no quiere casarse no lo hará aun que le amenace de muerte. – Dijo Duo riendo – pero haré lo posible.

-- Me conformo con eso, no perderé la esperanza – dijo sonriendo, para después alejarse.

La gente del senado, los nobles, los reyes y el pueblo volvían a reunirse en el salón del trono. Todos esperaban con impaciencia el último juicio. El sol del medio día no dejaba que las sombras se extendieran, la hora por fin había llegado.

Lady camino por un costado de los lugares de los reyes. Tenía que localizar a la princesa Schbeiker, una visión del futuro había llegado hasta ella y quería ponerla sobre aviso. Sin embargo, Hilde Schbeiker estaba muy lejos, casi en la parte baja. Para poder llegar hasta ella, tenía que pasar por en medio de todos los reyes y sus guardias. Iba a tener que esperar su oportunidad para hablarle.

Duo estaba muy nervioso en su lugar, las palabras que le había dirigido Heero no querían desaparecer de su cabeza. "Esposo y ya lo tengo". Si tan solo eso pudiera ser posible. Pero estaba seguro que no iba a poder ser. Y la princesa indicada para ser la esposa del nuevo rey, estaba sentada al lado izquierdo, junto con todos los reyes, sonriendo de forma luminosa, segura de que él iba a poder convencer a Heero de que la aceptara. Su corazón se partía ante la sola idea de verlo casado... pero era lo mejor, por el reino, era lo mejor.

Quatre giro su vista aqua hasta Duo, podía sentir su sufrimiento y desde su lugar pudo ver la causa. La princesa de Zanc esperaba que Duo convenciera a Heero de aceptarla. Lo que Duo no podía saber eran los motivos de la princesa para solicitar esa alianza. Con su hermano en el reino, ella debía buscar esposo y sabiendo de los dones de los Khrushrenada, había escogido a Heero. Era el más poderoso y quien se haría cargo del reino de Low y ella tendría tanto poder como él, quizá más...

Quatre cabeceo al sentir lo mezquina que era esa mujer. Una vez que Duo lo supiera, sería el primero en apartarla de Heero.

Heero se levanto en el trono haciendo que un silencio sepulcral reinara. Sabían que estaban por recibir al tirano de Traize, todos esperaban impacientes por su juicio. Heero indico que trajeran al hombre.

Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a elevarse cuando poco a poco los guardias que custodiaban al preso fueron apareciendo por uno de los costados de la habitación.

-- No te atrevas a tocarme estúpido soldado, ninguno de ustedes estará jamás a mi altura – dijo Traize evitando que el soldado lo tocara y caminando a un lado de los guardias que le conducían hasta el centro del recinto.

Traize caminaba de forma segura y arrogante, podía estar encadenado de pies y manos, pero eso no le hacía perder la compostura. Los gritos de la gente no le hacían decaer, al contrario, parecían inflarle. Su mirada destellaba furia, odio, rencor... toda la clase de sentimientos que le hacían erguirse.

-- Traize Khrushrenada... - comenzó el hombre que leía los cargos, pero este fue interrumpido.

-- Excelencia Traize Khrushrenada – corrigió el hombre – soy uno de los originales Khrushrenada y no permitiré que se me despoje del titulo que por nacimiento se me otorgo. Soy un Duque y exijo que se me llame excelencia.

El hombre volteo hasta el trono donde Heero indico que continuara, mientras Traize sonreía con arrogancia desde la parte baja a sus tres sobrinos. Había conseguido su primera exigencia sin que Odin se opusiera. Quizá iba a ser fácil manipularlo como lo había hecho antes con sus sobrinos Duo y Quatre.

-- Excelencia Traize Khrushrenada, se le acusa de traición al reino Low...

-- Por favor!, como me acusan de traición, yo lleve a este reino hasta donde esta. Es uno de los reinos más poderosos de la tierra... - dijo Traize dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos y al pueblo en general.

-- Guarda silencio... Traize – dijo Heero de forma firme, pero Traize solo sonrió, mientras la gente del pueblo comenzaba a murmurar.

-- Se le acusa de la muerte directa de los soberanos de Low, Maxwell y Winner, así como de sus esposas, las hermanas de usted.

-- Vaya! ahora resulta que fui yo quien les dio a beber el vino con el veneno?. Esa fue la bruja de Middie, no yo. Ella tenía acceso a las plantas que les envenenaron, yo jamás les di a probar nada.

-- Fue por orden tuya tío – dijo Quatre de forma sería – tu mandaste matar a nuestros padres.

-- Eso es otra cosa, querido sobrino – dijo Traize sonriendo de forma cínica - Yo indique que les envenenaran, pero yo no les di el vino. Por lo que no se me puede acusar de la muerte directa de sus padres.

-- Cambia el cargo por autor intelectual – indico Heero al escribano – al fin y al cabo, lo acaba de confesar - Traize solo curvo la boca con disgusto.

-- Se le acusa de usurpar las funciones del príncipe Maxwell, falsificando su firma para la aplicación de tratados e impuestos injustificados.

-- Por todos los dioses!, Duo Maxwell es un niño que nada sabe de leyes. Como iba a saber él lo que le conviene al pueblo o no?. Gracias a esos impuestos, Low pudo defenderse de sus enemigos, gracias a esos impuestos y a esos tratados, Low es el reino más poderoso de la tierra.

-- Gracias a esas leyes, mucha de la gente del pueblo esta muriendo de hambre tío – dijo Duo interrumpiendo al hombre – una de las leyes que firmaste a mi nombre fue el cobro de impuestos triples por la siembra, por la caza, la recolección de fruta y la vendimia. Has dejado al pueblo en la calle con esos ridículos impuestos.

-- Ridículo!, esos impuestos son justificados. Se han construidos puentes y presas para la riega de los sembradíos.

-- Pero la mayoría de los ingresos iba a la compra de armas – declaró Quatre. Traize solo le vio de forma profunda.

El escribano continuó.

-- Se le acusa de la muerte injustificada de varones menores de un año hace 20 años – el hombre se detuvo, esperando la replica de Traize, pero este se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces continuó – se le acusa también, de la muerte de hombres y mujeres conocedores de hierbas o poseedores de dones de sanación.

-- Esa es una ley – replico Traize – todo aquel que maneje hierbas será condenado a muerte.

-- Ley que tú impusiste Traize – dijo Heero de forma fría - bajo la excusa de que toda persona que supiera de hierbas sabía de venenos. Aprovechaste la muerte de los reyes para hacer tu voluntad. Ya que mantuviste bajo tu protección a la hija de Middie, Lady One, quien tiene los mismos dones que su madre y a uno de tus sobrinos con dones de sanación y a otro con el don de regresar a la vida a los muertos – Traize volvió a guardar silencio.

-- Se le acusa también de la desaparición de pueblos enteros, como la aldea de Lang.

-- Un pueblo de guerreros, y no están todos muertos, aun vive Wufei Chang – dijo riendo.

-- Se le acusa...

-- YA BASTA! – gritó Traize – basta de tanta palabrería insulsa. Lo que quieren es matarme?, pues háganlo!, estoy atado de pies y manos, no puedo defenderme. Mis manos están heridas y mis oídos cansados de escuchar tanta tontería – volteo para ver a Heero de forma fija – Esta es tu revancha Odin Low Jr. Acaba con tu tío con tus propias manos, venga la muerte de tus padres y déjate de este tonto juicio que solo conduce al mismo sitio: la horca. Quiero morir luchando contra ti mano a mano, no con un lazo en el cuello. Mátame si tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

Heero se levanto de forma lenta del trono que ocupaba. Toda la gente estaba boquiabierta por las palabras que Traize había dirigido al príncipe Low. Esperaban que en cualquier momento Heero tomara su espada y bajara a batirse en duelo con Traize. Pero en el rostro de Heero solo se veía una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Traize dejo de sonreír al verlo. Por un momento sintió que había ganado, pero esa mueca en el rostro de su sobrino le hacía dudar.

-- Se te concedió el beneficio de un juicio justo. Pero cada palabra que has dicho solo te ha hundido más. No soy yo quien va a matarte, has muerto por tu propia lengua. Serás condenado a la horca como cualquier criminal.

Un grito de jubilo se elevo en todo el recinto, la sonrisa de Traize había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Ahora solo había una mirada de rabia. Su sobrino le condenaba como un criminal cualquiera y no lo era, él era su Excelencia Traize Khrushrenada. Merecía morir con honor, ser sepultado en un mausoleo como habían sido sepultadas sus hermanas y sus cuñados. No en una fosa común con un simple adorno y la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte.

-- NOOOO!

Un grito de protesta se elevo a la par que los gritos de júbilo. En medio de todos los reyes una chica rubia se paraba mientras su padre trataba de detenerla.

-- Dorothy, siéntate ahora mismo – dijo el rey de Catalonia sosteniendo a su hija por el brazo. Pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-- No pueden matar a su excelencia Traize – grito de forma fuerte, haciendo que su grito se elevara en todo el recinto.

-- Dorothy! – murmuro Quatre desde su lugar, mientras Traize volteo confundido hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

-- Déjame padre!, voy a evitar que lo maten, él no debe morir.

-- SIENTATE! – grito el hombre.

-- NO! – protesto la rubia, soltándose del brazo de su padre y empujando a todos los que estaban por debajo de ella para llegar hasta abajo.

Heero observó a la rubia que atravesaba corriendo el salón, recogiendo con ambas manos la falda de su elegante vestido. Podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos celestes. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer que salvara a Traize de la horca. Ninguno de los guardias se había atrevido a detenerle, todos le conocían muy bien, sabían de su temperamento y que no se rendiría hasta llegar al trono de los reyes. Pero fue Quatre quien se paro en su lugar para hablarle.

-- Dorothy – dijo Quatre bajando de su trono para verle – no puedes evitarlo – dijo tratando de evitar que se expusiera.

-- Claro que puedo! – dijo de forma muy segura pasando por un costado para llegar hasta Heero – ha condenado a su excelencia Traize a muerte? – pregunto a Heero.

-- Si – contesto de forma firme clavando sus ojos cobaltos en los celestes con curiosidad.

-- Entonces estoy en mi derecho de solicitarle en matrimonio – Heero se sorprendió al escucharla, no esperaba que alguien supiera de esa cláusula. Era la primera de las leyes que había leído al estar en la biblioteca estudiando, pero era demasiado vieja, no esperaba que alguien la recordara, pero ella la sabía. No cabía duda que la princesa de Catalonia sería una excelente reina una vez que subiera al trono de su reino. Pero, no era posible que Traize fuera a salvarse debido a ese vieja ley? - Puedo solicitar en matrimonio a cualquier hombre condenado a muerte. Eso le salvara la vida.

-- Estas loca hija!, no permitiré que te cases con ese hombre! – dijo el rey de Catalonia desde su lugar. Pero Dorothy volteo a verle muy convencida.

-- Soy mayor de edad padre y puedo escoger con quien quiero casarme y quiero casarme con su excelencia Traize Khrushrenada!

-- Dorothy! – dijo Quatre de forma queda.

Traize parpadeo de forma confundida al escuchar a la rubia. Jamás había cruzado por su cabeza que la niña que había escogido para Quatre le quisiera como esposo. Por un lado, le daba la oportunidad de cobrar venganza de sus sobrinos, ya que las minas de Catalonia le permitirían reconstruir su ejercito. Pero por el otro... había unos ojos negros que desde hacía cinco años no desaparecían de su cabeza.

-- Señor Traize – dijo Dorothy de forma dulce acercándose al hombre del cabello avellanado – espero que acepte la oferta que le hago. Odin Low no puede negarse a mi petición, es un derecho que tienen todos los condenados a muerte.

Era cierto, pensó Heero viendo fijamente la escena. Cuando leyó las leyes de Low, había una cláusula de matrimonio que podía salvar a alguien de morir, además de hablar bien por el condenado a muerte, que era lo que había salvado a Miliardo. Pero la cláusula de matrimonio se extendía a todas las provincias y no solo a Low. Ahora la princesa de Catalonia podía solicitar la mano de Traize y con eso le salvaba de morir, solo que Traize tendría que irse del reino. Pero eso no implicaba que más adelante no fuese a volver para cobrar venganza de ellos y tratar de apoderarse de Low. Estaban donde antes... Traize estaría libre y eso sembraba una constante amenaza sobre ellos. Pero no podía negarse, eso implicaría cometer un error, error que le entregaría el reino a Dekim Barton.

-- Contesta Traize – dijo Heero endureciendo sus facciones – aceptaras la propuesta de la princesa?

Un murmullo general se dejo oír en todo el recinto. Sabían que sería muy tonto departe de Traize si se negaba. El rey de Catalonia estaba bufando de la decisión de su hija, pero era cierto que era mayor de edad y no podía controlarle. Además era más terca que una mula.

Lady One aprovecho que muchos de los reyes y sus guardias se habían levantado de sus lugares para pasar hasta donde estaba Hilde. Hilde volteo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-- Lady One? – cuestiono al verle.

-- Si quieres conservarle, impide que hable – dijo de forma seria.

-- Que hable?, quien?, de quien habla?

-- Wufei – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

Hilde se quedo viendo a la mujer. No entendía lo que le había dicho. Pero sabía que Lady veía el futuro y le estaba avisando de algo. Si quería conservarlo, que evitara que Wufei hablara. Pero donde estaba Wufei?

Giro la vista para todos lados y pudo distinguir una figura que caminaba por un costado del lado izquierdo. Lucía sus ropas verdes de gamuza, calzaba sus botas cafés oscuras y sobre su cintura descansaba su espada. Veía fijamente hacía el frente, donde Heero interrogaba a Traize por una respuesta. Se dio prisa en correr y alcanzarle. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero el ruido que la gente hacía, impedía que su voz llegara hasta el cazador.

Dorothy esperaba con inquietud la respuesta que Traize diría. Su corazón latía de forma apresurada, la boca se le había secado y sus piernas temblaban notoriamente. Sus ojos celestes miraban expectantes los azules, esperando por una respuesta que definiría su vida. Al saber que Traize moriría, poco le importo que su sentir le haría sucumbiría ante cualquier deseo del más alto. Poco le importo que si Traize le pedía el trono, una vez que su padre muriera, ella se lo daría gustosa. Poco le importo, que Traize no le amara, con su amor bastaría y sobraría para ambos.

-- Mi pequeña Dorothy – dijo Traize sonriéndole, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro ruborizado de la rubia. Quatre desvío la vista, sabía lo que venía y no quería verlo – yo...

-- SOLICITO UN DUELO A MUERTE CON TRAIZE!

El grito de Wufei que se acercaba a pasos decididos por el centro del recinto, se dejo escuchar en todo el salón haciendo que voltearan a verle.

-- Wufei! – grito Hilde parándose a un costado del lugar de los reyes. No había llegado a tiempo, Wufei había hablado. Los ojos negros del cazador le vieron de reojo pero no se regreso o se detuvo. Siguió hasta estar frente a Traize.

-- Mi querido Wufei Chang – dijo riendo – un duelo? – Wufei cabeceo de forma afirmativa.

-- No puede, debe casarse conmigo su excelencia Traize – dijo Dorothy temblando.

Quatre camino fuera del trono de los reyes para llegar hasta el costado donde estaba Trowa observando todo. Se sentía profundamente triste por la rubia. Sabía que el amor que sentía por su tío le traicionaba.

-- Quatre? – pregunto Trowa poniendo una mano en el hombro del príncipe.

-- No quiero estar aquí – dijo sin verlo.

-- Debes apoyar a tus primos – Quatre levanto la vista para ver los ojos verdes de Trowa – yo te apoyare también desde aquí. Sabes que no me moveré hasta que todo esto haya terminado – Quatre sonrió de forma luminosa.

-- Gracias Trowa! – Trowa sonrió de forma ligera, mientras Quatre se dispuso a volver al trono a un lado de Heero y Duo.

Duo estaba confundido. Primero su tío había confesado haber ordenado la muerte de sus padres y eso de forma automática lo condenaba a muerte. Pero Dorothy quería evitarlo al pedir su mano en matrimonio. Era la oportunidad perfecta para su tío de vengarse. Si aceptaba el matrimonio con Dorothy Catalonia, asumiría el reino tarde o temprano y podría atacarles en algún momento. Pero ahora Wufei pedía un duelo a muerte?. Sabía que el palurdo cazador de ojos negros quería vengarse de Traize por la muerte de su gente. Pero la condena a muerte no le era suficiente?... al parecer no. Cuando contó su historia, Wufei dijo que descansaría en paz cuando probara la sangre de Traize de su propia espada.

Ahora veía la mirada oscura del cazador ver fijamente a su tío. Estaba determinado a pelar con él. No le había importado ver a Hilde a un costado llorosa y gritando su nombre. Parecía que la determinación de Wufei era tal, que lucharía contra quien fuera por batirse a duelo con su tío.

Heero detuvo la mirada sobre las dos personas que estaban frente a Traize. La princesa de Catalonia estaba segura de obtener la libertad para Traize. Pero la mirada de Traize estaba sobre Wufei. Había un brillo especial en esos ojos azules que le indicaba cual sería su decisión si le daba a escoger.

-- Estas seguro Wufei? –pregunto Heero al cazador antes de dirigirse al preso.

-- Sabes perfectamente que esto lo he estado desando desde hace cinco años Yuy – respondió Wufei de forma firme. Heero volteo entonces a ver a Traize.

-- Y cual es tu decisión Traize? – cuestiono Heero haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre el hombre – vas a casarte con la princesa Dorothy Catalonia y abandonar Low? O aceptaras un duelo a muerte con Wufei Chang?, donde si ganas, quedaras libre y podrás vagar por el reino a tu antojo, pero no entraras al palacio. Pero si pierdes, morirás. No permitiré que se usen los dones de Quatre o de Duo para regresar a ninguno de los dos a la vida.

-- Se casara conmigo! – aseguro Dorothy viendo fijamente a Heero, para después voltearse a ver a Traize – verdad?

Pero la mirada de Traize no estaba en ella, veía fijamente los ojos azules de Heero entrecerrando su mirada con odio. La decisión la ponía en sus manos e iba a tomarla...

-- Acepto el Duelo – dijo Traize de forma segura.

La mirada de Wufei centello con jubilo, por un momento había pensado que aceptaría casarse con la princesa que le salvaría la vida. Pero no, había aceptado batirse en duelo con él... con él!, como se lo debía desde hace años... esta vez, cobraría venganza por toda la gente de su aldea, por su familia, por su esposa... y por él. Comenzó a empuñar la espada, pero el grito de Dorothy le detuvo.

-- Excelencia! - grito Dorothy con desesperación – usted no puede enfrentarse a duelo con ese hombre, esta herido, va a matarle! – las lágrimas que jamás habían aparecido en su rostro, comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos sin darles permiso – cacéese conmigo y viva, después buscara la forma de batirse en duelo con quien quiera...

Wufei lanzó una maldición al escucharla, no podía ser que esa mujer lograra impedir el duelo. Pero en algo tenía razón, Traize estaba herido.

-- Lo siento mi querida Dorothy, pero no voy a casarme contigo. Y sobre mis heridas – dijo girando la vista para ver a Quatre – creo que hay una forma de que me cure, no es así Quatre?

Quatre vio fijamente el rostro de su tío, mientras todos en el salón le veían a él. Si, el podía curar esa heridas, pero, podría confiar en su tío? Se paro en su trono para hablarle, haciendo que todo el salón quedara en silencio.

-- Quiero tu palabra de que no intentaras utilizar tus dones para huir o hacer daño a la gente tío. Si me das tu palabra, puedo curarte.

Traize rió de forma queda. Podía decirle a Quatre que no huiría y que no utilizaría sus dones para hacerles daño a esos aldeanos o los reyes y después romper su promesa y hacer todo lo contrario. Pero el brillo en los ojos negros del cazador que estaba frente a él era más fuerte que su propio deseo de vengarse de sus sobrinos.

-- Yo, te doy mi palabra – dijo Traize de forma sería.

-- No, excelencia, píenselo bien, por favor se los suplico – insistió Dorothy limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro que no dejaban de salir – por fa...

-- Vete de este salón Dorothy Catalonia, no quiero que veas este duelo – dijo Traize haciendo que Dorothy se sorprendiera – sea cual sea el resultado, no quiero que lo veas.

-- Excelencia! – dijo Dorothy con las lagrimas escurriendo por el rostro.

Traize la observo fijamente, como no se había dado cuanta antes?. Las lágrimas y la decisión de la rubia por salvarle eran por que ella le quería... por eso su sonrojo cuando le había pedido matrimonio una vez que Duo huyo del palacio y el rey Schbeiker exigía el cambio de consorte. Por eso su docilidad cuando era él quien le hablaba o le conducía, siendo que era bien conocido su rudo carácter.

Pero él solo amaba a una persona...

Cerró los ojos y se acercó de forma sorpresiva al rostro de la rubia depositando un beso fugas en los labios de la chica, para de igualmente rápido separarse de ella, dejándola totalmente muda y ruborizada por el asombro de lo que había pasado.

-- Llévense a la princesa! – grito Traize, Heero solo indico con la mano que lo hicieran.

-- No, por favor, quiero quedarme, quiero ver como su excelencia Traize mata a ese cazador, déjenme – pero ninguna protesta hizo que está ves los guardias le soltaran.

El rey de Catalonia desde su lugar cabeceo en agradecimiento a Heero. Heero contesto de la misma forma, viendo como el hombre se levantaba de su lugar e iba al encuentro de su hija fuera de la sala del trono.

Quatre cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor en el corazón de Dorothy, pero era lo mejor para ella. Su tío Traize no merecía el amor de ninguna mujer, Dorothy ya encontraría a alguien que le amara por ser ella y no la futura reina de Catalonia. Rogaría a los dioses por que eso sucediera.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto del trono, su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras caminaba de forma lenta hasta el lugar donde estaba su tío aun encadenado de pies y manos. Podía sentir dos sentimientos que se encontraban y los dos eran igual de fuertes. Uno era el de venganza y el otro... el otro no podía entenderlo bien, pero estaba relacionado con el cazador de ojos negros que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Quería enfrentarse a él en igualdad de circunstancias y para eso necesitaba que sus heridas fueran curadas.

Quatre tomo las manos de su tío en silencio y las despojo de los trozos de capa que le cubrían. Las fuertes manos de Traize estaban cubiertas de sangre y dos grandes heridas atravesaban sus palmas. Incluso comenzaban a amoratarse debido a la suciedad y a la humedad que reinaba en la "tumba".

Quatre levanto la vista para ver los ojos azules de su tío. Pero este no le veía, su mirada estaba perdida en la persona que estaba frente a él, apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada.

Comenzó a apretar las manos del hombre de forma suave primero, para sujetarlas de forma fuerte después cuando comenzó a sentir ese dolor que le producía el curar las heridas de alguien más. Las manos de Traize sujetaron con fuerza las suyas, sentía que sus manos quemaban, era aun más doloroso que en las ocasiones anteriores. Pudo ver como las heridas en las manos de su tío sanaban de forma rápida desapareciéndolas por completo. Pero su tío no le soltaba, seguía sujetando de forma fuerte sus manos, haciendo que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

-- Suéltalo!

Traize levanto la vista para toparse de frente con el arquero de ojos verdes que le apuntaba de forma amenazante con su arco y flecha. Sonrió un poco y soltó las manos de Quatre, quien retrocedió de forma inmediata para refugiarse detrás de Trowa.

-- No pensaba hacerle nada, mi amigo Trowa – dijo Traize sonriendo.

Heero no podía confiar en ese hombre. Si le daba por usar sus dones para escapar podría causar una masacre dentro del palacio. Había que asegurarse que ni siquiera iba a intentarlo. A pesar de haber dado su palabra, no podía confiar en él.

-- Y bien, que esperan para soltarme? O a caso creen que me voy a batir en duelo aun estando encadenado? – pregunto Traize viendo fijamente a Heero con una mueca desafiante en el rostro.

Duo giro la vista para ver a Heero, estaba vacilante y la gente del senado esperaba por su orden. Si su tío intentaba huir después de que Heero le concedía el duelo, probablemente harían hasta lo imposible por destituirle para darle el trono a Dekin Barton, que desde su lugar sonreía esperando que algo así sucediera.

-- Si tan solo pudiéramos inundar el salón del trono... - susurro Duo viendo el salón completo. Pero ese susurro llego a oídos de Heero de forma clara. Heero se giro para ver los ojos de Duo, había tenido una gran idea y el trenzado no lo sabia.

-- Si, eso es lo que vamos a hacer – Duo giro sorprendido para ver a Heero. Como pretendía hacer semejante locura!.

-- Estas loco Heero!, no puedes inundar el salón, hay demasiada gente, todos se ahogarían! – Heero solo le observo de forma sería. Pero en su rostro se dibujo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Podemos traer agua al salón sin necesidad de inundarlo Duo...

Se levanto de su lugar dando la orden de traer barriles con agua y colocarlos a lo largo y ancho del salón, formando un círculo con ellos. También ordeno traer a los arqueros para que rodearan a los dos hombres que se batirían.

-- Veo que no confías en mi palabra, querido sobrino – dijo Traize sonriendo sintiendo como las cadenas de sus pies y manos eran soltadas.

-- Y me culpas por no hacerlo? – respondió Heero clavando su vista cobalto en los ojos azules del hombre.

Todo estaba listo para el duelo. La gente del senado, los reyes y el pueblo estaban a la expectativa, mientras una chica de ojos azules estaba sin poder pronunciar palabra, esperando que cualquier cosa que Lady One hubiese visto fuese falsa.

Lady esperaba a un costado del salón, ante su vista llegaban las imágenes del futuro. La sangre cubriendo el piso y dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, atravesados por espadas... sin vida. Había hecho todo lo posible... había pensado que si le decía a la princesa Schbeiker que detuviera a uno de los dos combatientes, el futuro podía cambiar... sin embargo, no era así.

Traize tomo una espada que había sido lanzada al suelo y comenzó a agitarla con sus manos, señalando con ese acto que estaba por completo curado de las heridas.

-- Mucha suerte palurdo – murmuro Duo desde su trono viendo como Wufei caminaba de forma lenta hasta estar delante de su enemigo.

Wufei levanto la mirada oscura hasta topar con la azul de Traize quien le veía sonriendo. Sentía una profunda furia recorrerle por entero el cuerpo. Después de cinco años en que había jurado vengarse, por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Esa risa burlona que ahora le dirigía Traize le acompañaba cada noche en sus pesadillas. Esos ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria había aprendido a odiarlos. Esta vez no le vencería como hacía cinco años... esta vez, él iba a matarle...

Traize levanto la mano hasta las cintas de su capa y las jaló haciendo que la capa cayera al suelo recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo. Wufei solo lo vio e imitó los movimientos de Traize, no podía dejar que la capa le molestara una vez iniciado el duelo.

Dejo que su mano se deslizara de forma lenta hasta la empuñadura de la espada, mientras Traize comenzaba a tomar posición con la espada en la mano. No le fue difícil recordar esa pose, era la misma que el trenzado había usado para defenderse cuando él le había atacado. Si tan solo hubiera practicado con esa imitación de vagabundo... pero no había tenido tiempo. Como iba a saber que todo el tiempo estuvo conviviendo con un Khrushrenada que había sido educado por el único hombre que había podido vencerle?

-- MUERE! – grito Wufei empuñando la espada de forma rápida y atacando a Traize de forma sorpresiva. Pero Traize logro atajar la hoja de la espada con la punta y esta no había logrado tocarle.

-- Veo que has ganado fuerza mi amigo – dijo Traize riendo, mientras defendía una vez más con su espada el ataque de Wufei – pero no velocidad, si me sigues atacando de esa forma, volveré a vencerte...

-- JAMAS! – grito Wufei empujando la espada lo suficientemente cerca de Traize como para arañar su cara con la hoja.

Una mueca se dibujo en la cara de Wufei al haber logrado tocar la cara de su enemigo. Con la yema de sus dedos toco la sangre de la punta de la espada y sonrió más ampliamente. La sonrisa en la cara de Traize se ensancho aun más al ver ese gesto. Levanto la mano hasta su mejilla y retiro la gota de sangre que se acumulaba para llevarla hasta sus labios y lamerla con la punta de la lengua.

-- Eso es lo que quieres hacerme? – pregunto a Wufei con una risa queda. La mirada de Wufei se clavo en su rostro – quieres lamer mi sangre mi querido Chang? Tal como yo lamí la tuya?

-- CALLATE! – grito Wufei totalmente ruborizado lanzando una estocada más con su espada, pero Traize logro esquivarla fácilmente.

-- Quieres recorrer mi cuerpo, como yo recorrí el tuyo hace cinco años? Puedo recordarlo todo como si hubiese sido ayer... eras tan inocente mi querido Chang, supongo que ahora debes tener más experiencia.

-- Guarda silenció maldito bastardo! – grito Wufei de forma sonora lanzando una vez más su espada contra Traize.

-- Que noche pasamos mi querido amigo – siguió hablando el hombre deteniendo cada ataque de Wufei con maestría – fue tan apasionada, tan agradable, que desde hace cinco años sueño con volverla a repetir...

-- Nunca! – gritó el cazador.

Traize entrecerró los ojos al ver la espada de Wufei acercarse hasta él, doblo un poco el brazo para que la hoja de la espada no fuera tocada y este acto provocó que el cuerpo de Wufei se estrellara con el dorso de su adversario quedando a milímetros de su cara. La mirada oscura se dejo caer sobre la azul con odio, pero no previó que la mano izquierda de Traize se cerraba sobre su nuca para atraerlo hasta su rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Con un movimiento rápido Wufei empujó a Traize con ambos brazos y se limpio los labios con la tela de la camisola mientras Traize reía a carcajadas.

-- Tan apasionado como siempre – dijo entre risas Traize – te comportas igual que aquella noche.

-- Maldito bastardo! – grito Wufei mientras volvía a blandir su espada para atacar a Traize.

-- Wufei! – murmuro Hilde desde su lugar al comprender todo lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

Una serie de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el salón del trono. Duo comenzó a completar las oraciones que Wufei dejaba inconclusas cuando hablaba de Traize. Siempre había algo que dejaba a medias y ahora podía darse cuenta de que era...

-- Heero!, tu lo sabías? – pregunto girando su vista violeta hasta topar con la cobalto.

-- Si – contesto Heero de forma seca – mi padre y yo lo encontramos en el río la misma noche en que toda su familia murió y pudimos darnos cuenta por lo que paso.

-- Por que no me dijiste nada?

-- Por que era un secreto que solo le pertenecía a él...

Duo volteo de nuevo para ver al cazador que seguía peleando con su tío. Ahora podía entender ese odio impreso en su voz cuando hablaba del hombre que había dado muerte a su familia y esposa y no conforme con eso... lo había tomado a la fuerza.

-- Quieres tomarme y poseerme como lo hice yo contigo? – volvió a decir Traize entre risas.

-- CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA – grito Wufei totalmente ruborizado, sintiendo que su corazón se salía del pecho. Todos estaban escuchando lo que Traize estaba comentado y no sería difícil atar cabos – LO QUE QUIERO ES ACABAR CONTIGO.

-- Eso será muy difícil mi amigo – dijo Traize defendiéndose del ataque de Wufei, hasta ahora aun no lo atacaba y solo se defendía, le placía jugar con él mientras tanto, logrando confundirle y enfadarle para que cometiera algún error que le llevara a vencerlo – Quieres acabar al primer hombre en tu vida? Por que ni siquiera disfrutaste de los placeres del matrimonio.

-- MALDITO BASTARDO, ESO FUE POR QUE TU MATASTE A MI ESPOSA EL DÍA DE LA BODA!

-- Pero disfrutaste de una noche de bodas mejor... a mi lado – dijo riendo.

-- YA CALLATE Y PELEA!!

Ver el fuego en aquellos ojos negros le causaba placer. Era el mismo fuego que había visto cinco años atrás, solo que este estaba sazonado de odio, el mismo odio que le daba la fuerza para atacarle con tanta fiereza, el mismo odio que fácilmente podría vencerle sin usar su don. No podía permitir que le ganara, no iba a dejarse vencer por Wufei. Era un duelo a muerte y si la muerte era lo que buscaba, se la iba a dar...

La espada de Traize dio dos vueltas a la espada de Wufei haciéndola volar por los aires. Traize rió de buena gana al ver a Wufei indefenso de nuevo, eso mismo había pasado cinco años atrás, le vencía de la misma forma. El coraje que sentía el cazador le hizo equivocarse de nuevo y eso lo aprovecho.

Wufei vio los ojos azules de Traize y de forma lenta fue bajando hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Mantenía ambas manos levantadas, solo esperaría por que Traize lo aniquilara, había perdido el duelo...

-- WUFEI!!!

El grito de Hilde le hizo voltear de reojo. Hilde, su princesa estaba viendo todo y se enteraba de aquel secreto que había guardado por años. Solo Heero y sus padres sabían lo que había pasado aquella terrible noche, pero ahora lo sabían todos en aquel salón. Que caso tendría vivir rodeado del deshonra?, ya ni siquiera podría estar al lado de la mujer a la que amaba. No después de que ella supiera que Traize lo había tomado a la fuerza aquella fatídica noche.

-- POR LOS DIOSES WUFEI NO DEBES MORIR!

El último grito de Hilde le hizo despertar. Había prometido vengarse y esta era su oportunidad de hacerlo. Pudo ver como su espada comenzaba a caer. Traize estaba distraído, sintiéndose demasiado seguro de su victoria. Estiro la mano al tiempo en que Traize se inclinaba para encajarle la espada al pecho. La espada cayó en su mano y se dio prisa en levantarla para encajarla a su vez en el pecho de Traize.

Lady cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Pasaba todo tal cual lo vió en sus visiones. La espada cayendo en manos del cazador y siendo levantada al mismo tiempo en que la espada de Traize se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo atravesando el pecho del cazador. La espada de Wufei atravesaba también el corazón de Traize...

El salón se quedo por completo en silencio al ver la escena. Los ojos de Traize se quedaron por completo abiertos, mientras su mano se soltó y el ruido sordo de la espada estrellándose contra el suelo rompió el silenció del lugar.

Wufei cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho. Su tarea por fin había llegado a su fin. Empujo con ambas manos el cuerpo que se sostenía con el suyo y de forma firme retiro la espada que había atravesado el cuerpo de su enemigo haciendo que la sangre fluyera a borbotones logrando hacer un charco en el piso.

De forma lenta Traize fue cayendo hincado sin apartar la vista de la figura de Wufei. De forma lenta el cazador de ojos negros levanto la espada y como había sido su promesa, probo la sangre de su enemigo de su espada, para darse la vuelta sin decir nada.

-- Me hubiera gustado dejarte más que mi sangre de recuerdo – dijo Traize sonriendo de forma queda haciendo que Wufei detuviera su paso por unos segundos.

-- Ya tengo suficientes recuerdos tuyos para toda mi vida – respondió Wufei reanudando su marcha.

-- Yo... yo... yo también te amo... - dijo Traize desplomándose por completo al charco que se había formado con su propia sangre.

-- Ridículo! – murmuro Wufei sin ver atrás.

Lady abrió los ojos con asombro. Que había pasado?. En su visión, ninguno de los dos salía vivo. Pero ahora, el cazador salía caminando dejando atrás el cuerpo de Traize. No entendía... no entendía que había pasado.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó por eternos segundos en todo el salón mientras Wufei se retiraba sin ver atrás el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo. La gente del pueblo se fue abriendo para dejarlo pasar. Todos le dirigían una mirada de respeto por lo que había hecho, más que de compasión por el pasado.

-- Tío! – grito Quatre saltando de su lugar para llegar corriendo al cuerpo del hombre. Duo trato de hacer lo mismo, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-- Déjame ir Heero, es mi tío, el hombre que por 20 años nos cuido, no puedo dejar que muera de esa forma... - pero Heero cabeceo en desacuerdo.

-- No, él lo escogió así, déjalo morir de forma honorable Duo. Puedes darle el último adiós, pero no uses tus dones para traerlo a la vida – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo y de un saltó siguió los pasos de Quatre para llegar hasta el hombre que yacía inmóvil en el suelo del salón. Heero dirigió sus pasos fuera del recinto, había visto salir a una persona y le urgía hablar con él.

De forma gentil Quatre paso sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su tío para recargarlo sobre sus piernas. La sangre manchaba por completo el piso del salón y comenzaba a empapar las ropas del príncipe. Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las blancas mejillas del rubio, mientras veía el rostro manchado de rojo de su tío.

Con pesados parpadeos Traize abrió los ojos y pudo ver los ojos aqua de su sobrino que le veía con profunda tristeza. Duo estaba detrás de su primo, viendo sin palabras el rostro ensangrentado del hombre. Traize esbozó una sonrisa al verles y levanto la mano para secar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Quatre dejando una marca roja de sangre al hacerlo.

-- Tío... - murmuro Quatre de forma queda.

-- No podía matar a la única persona que he amado en mi vida, verdad?, queridos sobrinos...

Quatre tomo la mano de su tío antes de que esta cayera por completo al suelo. Con un último suspiro susurro "Marimeia" y cerró los ojos dejando veinte años de su vida en el suelo de aquel salón del trono.

Duo y Quatre se vieron por segundos al no entender el murmullo, pero pensaron que sería alguna plegaría a algún dios.

"_El traidor sellara su suerte al escoger las manos de su único amor..."_

Dekim Barton abandono de forma rápida el lugar que ocupaba el senado seguido muy de cerca por el Duque Dermail. No había nada más que hacer, Odin Low Jr, había hecho un magnifico trabajo, no habría poder humano que le arrancara el trono de sus manos. Había estado esperando que el príncipe cometiera algún error al juzgar a Traize, ya que no lo había hecho con los anteriores prisioneros. Pero el haberle dejarle la decisión de su suerte al propio Traize había sido un movimiento extraordinario, digno de un verdadero conocedor de las leyes de Low. Como era posible que un hombre que no había vivido los últimos 20 años en el reino, supiera más de leyes que el propio senado?

-- Lord Dekim

Una voz bien timbrada a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse junto con su sequito de guardias. Abrió de forma enorme los ojos al toparse frente a frente con el mismísimo príncipe Low rodeado de varios de los guardias a quienes identifico de inmediato como el arquero Barton y algunos de los hombres de los Maguac de Winner.

-- Majestad Low!

-- Se retira tan pronto? – pregunto Heero acercándose a él de forma fría.

-- Pues, hemos visto que el juicio ha terminado, no creo que nuestra presencia sea necesitada por más tiempo. Si requiere del senado, sabrá donde encontrarnos – dijo Dekim dándose la vuelta para salir.

-- Tiene razón – dijo Heero haciendo que el hombre se detuviera y se girara con curiosidad a verle – se donde encontrar al senado.

-- Entonces con su venía, nos retiramos – dijo Dekim inclinándose frente a Heero.

-- El senado está y estará en el pueblo – aclaro Heero haciendo que Dekim clavara su cansada vista en el rostro de Heero con molestia.

-- Como dice?

-- Desde este momento los nobles de Low dejan de pertenecer al senado. Sus lugares serán ocupados por gente del pueblo. Son ellos quienes saben que es bueno y que no lo es para el pueblo. Los nobles de este reino jamás lo sabrían.

-- Pero no puede... - trato de protestar.

-- Como el nuevo rey de Low puedo hacer esto y más. Ya sabrá de las nuevas disposiciones cuando estas se promulguen.

-- Cuando... cuando se promulguen? – murmuro Dekim entre dientes – como nobles del reino tenemos derecho a saber de las nuevas leyes antes de que sean promulgadas. No puede tratarnos como a un plebeyo cualquiera. No somos aldeanos!, somos nobles!

-- Para mi no hay ninguna diferencia entre aldeanos o nobles Dekim y esa será mi política de ahora en adelante – Dekim apretó los dientes sumamente molesto.

-- Como diga... majestad – dijo entre dientes, inclinándose brevemente para después darse la vuelta y salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

El nuevo rey llevaría a cabo la política de su padre y eso le concedería el favor del pueblo, tal como le había sucedido al antiguo rey. Sería amado por su pueblo y respetado por los reyes más fuertes de los alrededores al haber hecho tan buen trabajo en los juicios. Muchos sabían de los dones de los Khrushrenada, por lo que también sería temido.

No cabía duda... la profecía, tenía razón.

"Dos decenios pasaran, antes de que llegue el verdadero rey a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde y pondrá las cosas en su lugar, cambiando por completo el curso de la historia..."

Ya comenzaba a cambiar las cosas... había roto el documento de la sucesión real, había colocado al pueblo en el sitió que por siglos había pertenecido a los nobles en el salón del trono y ahora... despedía al senado...

La profecía... era verdad.

Duo vio con ojos tristes como la corona que descansaba en un cojín aterciopelado rojo era levantada por dos sacerdotes del templo de los dioses para ser colocada sobre la cabeza de Heero. El pueblo entero vitoreaba al nuevo rey con regocijo, pero el sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Siendo Heero el nuevo rey, iba a tener que casarse pronto...

Bajo la vista con pesar. Todo había salido bien. El juicio había sido todo un éxito, aun que su tío había muerto, había muerto de forma honorable y eso le daba el derecho a ser enterrado junto a sus padres, como un miembro más de la poderosa familia de reyes.

Mientras todos estaban de pie, viendo como Heero repetía el juramento de proteger al reino con su propia vida, aprovecharía para huir. Nadie iba a echarlo de menos, nadie se daría cuenta que se iría del palacio.

Giro la vista para todos lados y al percatarse que nadie le veía, se dio la vuelta para salir del salón a toda prisa. Llegaría a su habitación, metería algunas cuantas cosas en un saco y se iría. No iba a interferir con la labor de Heero. Quatre podría enseñarle lo necesario del protocolo para que no fuese a provocar una guerra con su frialdad.

A pesar de saber que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo, dolía y dolía mucho el dejarlo.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y entro en su habitación sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que nadie le seguía, Heero había indicado que después de la coronación vería a todos los reyes porque había leyes que quería cambiar de inmediato, leyes que beneficiarían a todos y no solo a Low. Por eso sabía que no era necesario apurarse, Heero seguramente estaría ocupado toda la noche y quizá, toda la semana también.

No iba a poder detenerle... mucho menos, buscarle.

Wufei terminaba de arreglar a Sheldong en las caballerizas del palacio Low. Ya había logrado cobrar venganza sobre el hombre que había aniquilado a su gente y mancillado su honor. No tenía nada más que hacer en Low. Podía escuchar mucho ruido proveniente del salón del trono, no era de extrañarse, Heero había hecho un buen papel y ahora le coronarían rey. Pero él no estaría para verlo... no podía estar allí.

Sentía su corazón hecho pedazos. Había logrado mantener en secreto lo que Traize le había hecho, pero ahora ese hombre lo había hecho publico ante toda la gente de Low, ante varios de los más importantes reyes y sobre todo... ante su princesa. Había prometido jamás darlo a conocer mientras siguiera con él, pero esa noche había huido de su lado y la fuerte corriente del río lo había arrastrado hasta las orillas del bosque negro, donde Heero y su padre lo encontraron y le curaron. Sabía que Traize no mantendría su promesa, pero no esperaba que lo revelara de esa forma. Delante de toda su gente. Delante de ella...

Con que cara podría seguir con ella después de lo que le había pasado?

Ella era una princesa y él un simple cazador. Quizá lo había aceptado como su pareja y estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor si su padre se negaba a su relación... pero eso era antes de que se enterara.

Incluso ahora su padre sabía todo...

No era merecedor de ella.

Tenía que irse de Low lo antes posible. Ya le enviaría una carta cuando todo el asunto de Heero se calmara un poco.

Tomo las riendas de Sheldong y de un saltó subió a su lomo. Iría primero a su cabaña a reabastecerse de víveres y después tomaría camino rumbo al sur. Se alejaría lo más posible de Low, lo más lejos de Schbeiker... lo más lejos de ella, hasta que pudiera olvidarle...

Encajó los talones en el cuerpo del animal para que este saliera al galope de la caballeriza, pero una sombra parada delante suya le hizo jalar las riendas haciendo que el animal se parara en dos patas.

-- Pero con un demonio!!!, como se le ocurre atravesarse al paso de un animal como este? – cuestiono sumamente molesto al no ver a la persona que le había obligado a detenerse.

Pero calló de forma abrupta al ver unos ojos azules llorosos viéndole fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, mientras su cuerpo tembló de forma imperceptible. No... no quería que le viera partir. No era justo tener que despedirse de esa forma.

-- Yo... yo... - comenzó tartamudeando, pero su boca se había secado de golpe y no le permitía decir nada coherente.

-- Wufei? Te marchas sin despedirte?

-- Hilde yo? – logro pronunciar al verla de esa forma frente a él. Sus ojos azules deshaciéndose en lagrimas, le partía el alma verla llorar de esa forma, pero no podía quedarse. No después de que ella sabía todo.

Tomo fuertemente las riendas y apretó los labios. Tenía que tener el suficiente coraje para decirle adiós. Ya encontraría a alguien mejor que él. Alguien que la mereciera más. Alguien que no tuviera las marcas en el cuerpo de aquel tirano.

-- Lo lamento majestad, pero debo partir – dijo sin verla, haciendo que Sheldon avanzara de forma lenta pasando por en frente de Hilde.

-- Wufei te amo! – grito Hilde entre sollozos. Wufei detuvo a Sheldon y se giro sobre el lomo del animal para verla.

-- Ya me olvidaras. Encontraras a alguien que te merezca más que yo...

Volvió a girar sobre el lomo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, mientras una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla sin darle permiso. Sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, al decir esas palabras tan crueles, y una parte de ellos se quedaba al lado de su amada.

-- No puedes dejarme!, no puedes irte! – Gritó siguiéndolo, pero Wufei apretó los dientes y los ojos fuertemente y encajó más fuerte los talones en Sheldong - ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO!!!.

Wufei encajó los talones en el cuerpo del animal, pero por el asombro no sujetó la rienda y por la rapidez con la que Sheldon salio, cayó de bruces al suelo. Hilde corrió hasta él asustada al verle caer de espaldas y no moverse. Pero al llegar, Wufei estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo al cielo y repetía en voz baja.

-- Un hijo, un hijo, un hijo, un hijo... - Hilde comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de su cazador.

-- Si Wufei, un hijo tuyo y mío – dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa – y no puedo permitir que dejes a tu hijo sin padre, no permitiré que te vayas, soy capaz de mantenerte atado con tal de que no me dejes.

Wufei dejo de ver al cielo y centro su mirada sobre el rostro blanco de Hilde, cuanto la amaba...

-- Pero yo... Traize... él – trató de explicarle, pero Hilde le abrazo en el suelo y de forma instintiva correspondió al abrazo.

-- No fue tu culpa – murmuro de forma queda – yo curare cualquier herida que aun tengas, yo y tu hijo lo haremos con nuestro amor y cuidados.

-- Hilde... te amo...

Wufei abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo el delgado cuerpo de su princesa. Como había pensado tan siquiera el dejarla? Después de la muerte de su esposa, ella era la única que había penetrado sus defensas y había llenado su corazón de nuevo. Y ahora le daba lo que más ansiaba en la vida... un hijo.

Un Hijo...

Todo era un verdadero caos...

Preceder una reunión de reyes era más de lo que se imaginaba. Todos los hombres hablaban al mismo tiempo y ninguno prestaba atención a lo que decía el otro. No había podido decir ninguna de sus ideas aun y ya quería salir del lugar.

La ceremonia de coronación había sido corta, así lo había decidido por que quería reunir a todos de una vez y dar por terminada la reunión. Pero al parecer iba a ser una tarea titánica y sin Duo a su lado, era un más difícil.

Por que el trenzado no había entrado con ellos?

Sabía de antemano que no gustaba de la política y las leyes, pero lo necesitaba a su lado como apoyo. A caso Duo no sabía eso? Sin él a su lado iba a ser muy difícil tan siquiera lograr que todos los hombres guardaran silencio.

Giro la vista para ver a Quatre que hablaba con el rey de Schbeiker de forma animada, al parecer lograban algún acuerdo. Por lo menos dos de todos los que estaban en esa ruidosa reunión lograban ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

Jaló la capa de Quatre y esté al sentir el tirón giró la vista para ver a su primo. Su mirada dejaba ver una clara señal de fastidio.

-- Donde esta Duo? – le pregunto al rubio al oído, podría haberlo preguntado en voz alta, era probable que nadie prestara atención a sus palabras, pero prefirió hacerlo al oído del rubio.

-- Desde que fuiste coronado no lo he visto. Pensé que estaría aquí, pero tampoco lo vi llegar – Quatre sintió la mirada fría de Heero clavarse en sus ojos, pudo sentir un sentimiento muy fuerte provenir de su primo. Estaba muy molesto, pero en sus facciones no se veía ese enojo reflejado.

-- Usa tu maldito Don y dime que esta haciendo? – dijo de forma fría haciendo que Quatre se sobresaltara. Abrió los ojos de forma enorme al sentir lo que Duo planeaba.

-- Esta huyendo de ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de Quatre, Heero se levanto a la carrera haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silenció por el asombro. Heero los observo a todos de forma fría, para después tomar una serie de documentos que estaban sobre la mesa frente a él.

-- Estas son leyes y decretos con los que Low no esta de acuerdo, ni la gente del pueblo de todos sus reinos - dijo Heero viéndolos a todos – Y esto es lo que haremos con ellos...

De forma firme, tomo las viejas hojas amarillentas y las partió por la mitad, tal como lo había hecho con el decreto de sucesión. Los ojos de todos los hombres se desorbitaron al ver lo que el nuevo rey de Low le hacía a leyes muy viejas. Pero ninguno dijo nada, solo vieron como las hojas caían pesadamente a la mesa.

Heero tomo la corona entre sus manos y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Quatre. Quatre levanto la vista sin comprender, pero Heero esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-- Hazte cargo mientras vuelvo.

-- Pero Heero...

-- Lo harás bien, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos los presentes discutiendo entre si.

Quatre vio las hojas sobre la mesa, entre ellas estaba la ley que prohibía las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Ya era hora de que esa ley cambiara, Heero había hecho la primera parte: eliminarla; ahora le tocaba a él hacer la segunda: borrarla por completo del mapa.

-- Señores – dijo Quatre levantándose de su lugar, pero nadie le presto atención – señores guarden silencio – pero de nuevo no lo hicieron – CALLENSE!!! – grito haciendo que todos los hombres le vieran por primera vez – tenemos que hacer cambios a las leyes y si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, no vamos a salir nunca de aquí. Tengo los apuntes que Heero me dejo y más nos vale ponernos a trabajar.

-- Su majestad se llama Odin, por que insten algunos en decirle Heero? – pregunto uno de los reyes. Quatre sonrió y mostró una hoja sellada y firmada por el nuevo rey.

-- Puede que su nombre real sea Odin Low, pero el prefiere que le llamen por el nombre que le dieron sus padres adoptivos, Heero Yuy y para eso ha firmado esta petición. No es una ley, ni un decreto, solo es la petición de llamarle Heero Yuy y dejar descansar el nombre de su padre, el anterior rey de Low.

Los hombres sonrieron. Hubiera sido fácil para el rey hacer una ley que prohibiera llamarle Odin Low, pero en lugar de eso, hizo una petición. No obligaba a nadie a decirle Heero, se los pedía de forma amable.

Este era el verdadero cambio de un verdadero rey preocupado por la gente y no por si mismo.

Heero atravesó a toda prisa los pasillos. Al parecer el trenzado pensaba cumplir con lo que le había dicho de abandonar el palacio una vez que fuese coronado rey. Y a pensar de que le había dicho de buscarlo hasta pro debajo de las piedras si lo hacía, había decidido huir.

Pues no iba a permitírselo...

-- Guardias! – grito a varios de los hombres que se encontró al dar la vuelta al pasillo. Los hombres se acercaron a la carrera al escuchar el grito – si el príncipe Duo Maxwell piensa salir del palacio, prohíbanselo.

-- Si señor! – dijeron los hombres al unísono.

Heero siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras que le conduciría a los cuartos y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. No iba a permitir que Duo le dejara por una tontería. Si Duo no le quisiera, no le detendría, pero Duo le amaba, lo mismo que él. Entonces no tenía por que irse.

Duo se asomo por las escalares justo en el momento en el que Heero comenzaba a subirlas. Se dio la vuelta a la carrera y corrió de nuevo hasta su habitación. Dejo caer el pasador sobre la puerta mientras pensaba como escaparse.

No era posible que ya hubiese terminado la reunión. Había sido muy rápido. Aun recordaba cuando su tío se reunía con el senado o con algunos reyes. Se tardaba horas!. A veces el sol se ponía y no salían del salón. Por eso había intuido que Heero tardaría lo mismo, o más.

Pero no!, Heero se dirigía al segundo piso y estaba casi seguro que iba a buscarlo a él.

Retrocedió de forma insegura cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, para poco después escuchar la voz de Heero llamándole. Como lo pensaba, había subido a buscarle. Había sido un tonto al no escapar mientras le coronaban Pero se había tomado su tiempo al buscar ropas en la lavandería para cambiarse y llevar algunas monedas de oro del salón del tesoro.

Pero que tonto y confiado había sido, ahora Heero estaba a punto de atraparle.

Giro la vista y vio por la ventana. Abajo la gente caminaba de forma despreocupada. Si pensaba salir por la ventana, hubiera sido mejor salir de noche, cuando nadie le viera. Pero ahora no tenía más opción.

Tomo la tela de la cortina y la dejo caer sobre la cornisa de la ventana. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Así que se dejo deslizar por la gruesa tela. En poco tiempo ya estaría abajo, pero iba a tener que correr si no quería que Heero lo atrapara.

Heero había tratado de abrir la puerta y al encontrarla cerrada, dedujo que Duo estaría adentro. Pero por más que le llamaba, este no le respondía. Si no fuera por que tenía un oído muy fino, hubiera pensado que dentro no había nadie. Pero pudo escuchar unos pasos alejándose de la puerta y como la tela de la pesada cortina era levantada y movida. Podía escuchar como esos mismos pasos subían a algo y como la tela rasposa se friccionaba sobre otra más delgada.

Duo estaba escapando por la ventana...

Comenzó a empujar la gruesa puerta de madera, pero no cedía. Como derribar una gruesa puerta de roble? Retrocedió un poco para verla y extendió la mano. Una enorme ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar empujando de forma cada vez más y más fuerte la puerta, haciendo que el pasador saltara por la fuerza del viento al empujar la puerta.

Duo sintió como el viento empujaba la cortina y le hacía soltar la tela de la cortina de la parte de arriba. Amarro uno de sus pies a la parte de abajo, pero no aguantaría mucho colgado de cabeza.

-- Maldición!! – grito tratando de pescarse de la forma de arriba de nuevo de las manos. Pero la capa se enrollaba entre su cabeza y sus brazos y eso se lo hacía imposible.

El viento comenzó a mecerlo e indudablemente eso le recordó a la primera vez que trato de escapar de Heero. Había caído en una de sus trampas y colgaba del pie de cabeza, hasta que Heero cortó la cuerda y se había dado un buen golpe al haber caído de forma desprevenida.

-- Me voy a marear si sigo dando vueltas aquí!

Empujo la capa hacía un lado y levanto la cabeza para tratar de pescar la tela de la cortina de nuevo, pero al elevar la vista vio la figura que menos esperaba ver recargado en la cornisa de la ventana viéndolo fijamente.

-- Tratando de escapar de nuevo? – cuestiono clavando su vista cobalto en la violeta – hasta cuando vas a huir de tus responsabilidades Duo?

-- Que responsabilidades? – cuestiono desde su lugar, tratando de sujetar la tela sin lograrlo – contigo como rey, me relevas de toda responsabilidad de gobernar.

-- Tu responsabilidad conmigo Duo, a eso me refiero – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-- Tu tienes tus propias responsabilidades, como casarte y tener hijos! – Reclamo el trenzado – yo no voy a convertirme en tu amante, por eso me voy, no voy a interferir con un protocolo más antiguo que el propio tiempo.

Heero esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que Duo sintiera como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

-- Esa ley la acabo de romper...

-- Pero...

-- Vas a casarte conmigo? O Voy a tener que convencerte de alguna forma?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Duo. Vaya forma de proponerle matrimonio, mientras permanecía colgado de cabeza. Sentía que la sangre fluía de forma rápida por todo su cuerpo y no era precisamente por estar al revés.

-- Pero los Khrushrenada desaparecerán... Quatre se casara con Trowa y si tu y yo lo hacemos... no habrá nadie que herede los dones que tenemos.

-- Para que necesita el mundo seres como nosotros?, Para ocasionar muerte?, Para ser temidos por pueblos enteros?, Para ser usados como armas?, Para que Duo?... Nadie necesita estos dones. Es bueno que desaparezcan con nosotros.

Duo volvió a girar la vista para ver a Heero en lo alto de la cornisa y una luminosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios al conocer las palabras de Heero. Era cierto. Para que quería alguien dones como los suyos?

Heero subió a la ventana ante los ojos asombrados de Duo, que pretendía hacer el ex cazador de ojos cobalto?

-- Heero!, ten cuidado, no vayas a caer, esta muy alto! – dijo sintiendo la fuerza del aire que le movía constantemente. Pero Heero parecía no temer a las alturas.

-- Si tu estas colgando de cabeza sin temor a caer, por que yo no he de estar aquí... a punto de saltar?

-- QUE!!!

Heero dio un paso fuera de la cornisa y ante los ojos asombrados de Duo vio como iba bajando poco a poco hasta estar a su altura. Tendió ambos brazos para tomar al trenzado al tiempo en que soltaba la tela que sujetaba la pierna y juntos bajaban al suelo. El viento que Heero había hecho que circulara a su alrededor les sostuvo hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Duo bajo la vista aun asombrado, no esperaba que el don de Heero le permitiera saltar desde esa altura. Era cierto que si ese don caía en malas manos, la gente tendría mucho que temer. Era cierto lo que decía Heero, el mundo no necesitaba gente como ellos.

Sintió algo calido que le sujetaba por la babilla y le obligaba a levantar la vista. Se topo de lleno con esos ojos cobalto que le miraban como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Si fuese Quatre quien le estudiara de esa forma, estaba seguro que sabría todo lo que sentía. Pero quien le observaba era Heero y su mirada le recorría de forma lenta el rostro, haciéndole enrojecer.

-- Entonces, te casaras conmigo? – pregunto Heero sin apartar su vista de la violeta.

-- La ley... - trato de decir, pero Heero levanto el pulgar de la barbilla para depositarlo sobre sus labios y callarlo.

-- Esa ley ya no existe y Quatre se encargara de que ni siquiera sea nombrada en las nuevas.

Duo vio fijamente los ojos cobalto de Heero. La gente que aun caminaba por el traspatio del palacio comenzaba a detenerse para verlos. Formaban una pareja magnífica, el cabello de Duo se agitaba por el viento que corría al mismo tiempo en que ambas capas ondeaban de forma libre.

Duo elevo las manos para tomar la mano de Heero que aun descansaba sobre su barbilla, Heero entrelazo la otra mano para sujetar las de Duo. Con una enorme sonrisa Duo respondió por fin.

-- Si, acepto casarme contigo.

Heero sonrió al escuchar la respuesta y dio un paso hasta el rostro de Duo. De forma lenta tomo el rostro de Duo entre sus manos para depositar un beso calido sobre los labios del trenzado.

Duo sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa. Olvido donde estaba y que aun habían aldeanos a los alrededores, sería una sorpresa para todos ver al rey Low y al príncipe Maxwell besándose en medio del patio del castillo. Pero no le importaba, ya no importaba nada...

Levanto los brazos y los entrelazó detrás del cuello de Heero para profundizar el beso. No tenía por que irse, no tenía por que abandonarlo, jamás iba a dejarlo... Los brazos de Heero bajaron del rostro del trenzado para pasarlos por su espalda en un abrazo posesivo y poder regresarle el beso de la misma forma e intensidad.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando se hizo falta el aire.

Duo vio lo que jamás había visto al observar el rostro de Heero, estaba sumamente sonrojado. Cuando los sonidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, giro el rostro para ver como una pequeña multitud de aldeanos, soldados y familiares de los reyes les aplaudían de forma sonora y gritaban de forma alegre un "Felicidades".

Duo sonrió avergonzado escondiendo el rostro entre los pliegues de la capa de Heero que no había dejado de abrazarle.

-- Sabías que un beso en público es como gritar a los cuatro vientos que vamos a casarnos? – murmuro Duo totalmente sonrojado.

-- Entonces, volvamos a gritárselos...

-- Pero... podrás acostumbrarte a todo esto? - interrumpió Duo totalmente sonrojado - Heero volvió a tomar a Duo por la espalda para acercarlo hasta sus labios y volver a besarlo, sin darle una respuesta.

-- Si pudiste acostumbrarte a dormir en el suelo – dijo Heero separándose de los labios de Duo para verlo fijamente a los ojos – creo que podré fácilmente acostumbrarme a dormir en una cama muida abrazando a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro de Duo mientras su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho. Lo que Heero había dicho le había llenado de una felicidad infinita. De forma feliz levanto los brazos y los cruzó por detrás del cuello de Heero para ser él quien le besara en esta ocasión ante la vista de toda la gente del pueblo.

La reunión de los reyes había tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ver al nuevo rey de Low salir del salón dejando al príncipe Quatre con la responsabilidad de establecer las nuevas leyes le daba a entender que sería un gobierno conjunto. Los tres herederos de Low gobernarían un solo reino que involucraba a los ricos reinos de Low, Maxwell y Winner.

Y no había estado equivocado.

Al poco tiempo Heero y Duo habían regresado a la reunión informando precisamente lo que se había imaginado. Y entre todos habían establecido las nuevas leyes que sustituían a las que Heero había roto.

Pero ponerse todos de acuerdo, había llevado mucho tiempo.

Ahora cabalgaba sobre el lomo de su caballo rumbo al pueblo. Tenía que encontrar a esa persona. No importaba que rayara el alba, tenía que encontrarla antes de partir rumbo a su reino.

Iba a decirle todo... todo lo que aun no sabía. De todo lo demás se había enterado al ser capturado y enjuiciado. Ahora Noin pensaría lo pero de él... pero a caso no lo había defendido?, A caso no le creía incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien de forma deliberada? A caso...

No... no podía guardar ninguna esperanza. Solo iba a darle las gracias, a decirle aquello que aun le falta por conocer y... a despedirse.

La guardia de Zanc ya le esperaba a las afueras del pueblo. Había mandado a su hermana en un carruaje rumbo a su reino en cuanto Heero fue coronado rey. Por más que la chica había protestado, la había mandado aun en contra de su voluntad. La declaración que su hermana le hizo antes de irse por completo enfadada, es que iba a casarse con Heero y que en cuanto lo hiciera le pediría que invadiera Zanc para tomar el control del reino.

Su hermana estaba enferma de avaricia. Era por órdenes de su padre que había ido a buscarle. Si Heero hubiese roto el titulo de la sucesión real antes, ella hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que se presentara en Zanc a reclamar el trono. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Su capa ondeó por la velocidad que llevaba haciendo que se agitara al paso del corcel. Pudo divisar a lo lejos aquella choza que solía visitar con frecuencia. Todo estaba a oscuras, era muy posible que ella durmiera. Quizá debería esperar a que se despertara, pero le urgía verla. Saber que pensaba de él después de que sabían quien era realmente.

Desmonto de Tarquis de un salto y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la choza. Pudo ver que estaba abierta, así que la empujo. Busco con la vista en aquella pequeña habitación que Noin ocupaba, pero estaba vacía. Giro la vista por todo el lugar buscando alguna señala que le indicara que Noin había estado allí hacía poco tiempo. No quería pensar que no había vuelto... No quería pensar que Noin se hubiese atrevido...

-- Noin!!

Miliardo salió corriendo de la choza de Noin con un terrible presentimiento haciéndole latir el corazón. Subió de un salto a Tarquis y lo guió hasta la orilla del rió. Ese mismo lugar era donde había conocido a Noin, el mismo lugar donde Noin había intentado suicidarse arrojándose a sus aguas profundas.

Entre las sombras que producía el sol al ir saliendo, pudo ver una figura a las orillas de las aguas. Pero el sol le impedía ver bien. No sabía si la persona que estaba parada a la orilla era Noin o alguna otra persona.

Quería gritarle que se detuviera, quería gritarle que no se arrebatara la vida porque de hacerlo le arrancaría parte del corazón. Sin embargo su garganta se negaba a emitir ningún sonido. Lo que hizo fue encajar más fuerte los talones en el animal para correr hasta la orilla.

El sol volvió a cegarle impidiéndole ver el rostro de la persona a la que se dirigía. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, estiro los brazos y la subió hasta el animal separándola de la orilla del rió lo más rápido que pudo.

-- Zech!, Zech!

La voz que tan bien conocía le hizo disminuir la velocidad con la que conducía a Tarquis. Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver los ojos asustados de Noin. Sus brazos estaban cerrados de forma fuerte sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica, evitando a toda costa que ella pudiera escapar. Las manos de Noin sujetaban con fuerza la capa de Miliardo, su mirada asustada le vería directamente a los ojos celestes, pero un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-- Noin, como puedes intentar suicidarte de nuevo? – cuestiono Miliardio viendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

-- Suicidarme? – cuestiono sin entender – que te hace pensar semejante cosa?

-- No mientas, estabas a las orillas del rió, no dormiste en tu choza... - dejo entre ver la preocupación que eso le había causado.

-- Estaba lavando la ropa – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios – me levantaste de la orilla sin ver lo que traía en las manos? – dijo mostrando una prenda totalmente mojada – me enseñaste a amar la vida de nuevo, me enseñaste a luchar por mis sueños y a sobrevivir. No volvería a intentar suicidarme si... - dijo bajando la vista totalmente ruborizada.

Miliardo sonrió de forma amplia y detuvo a Tarquis bajando de él. Tendió los brazos a Noin y le ayudo a bajar. Noin en ningún momento rechazo la ayuda o su compañía, eso le indicaba que su forma de pensar no había cambiado con respecto a él. Quizá ya era hora de decirle a lo que había regresado.

-- Noin, debo irme, mi padre me espera en Zanc – dijo Miliardo de forma queda. Noin levanto la vista con sorpresa, para después bajarla.

-- Lo se

-- Pero no quiero irme sin que sepas algo – Noin levanto la vista de nuevo, sus ojos luchaban por no dejar derramar las lágrimas. Pero estas eran más fuertes que ella – Noin!

Miliardo levanto la mano para secar con su dedo índice la gota que se deslizaba de forma suave sobre la blanca mejilla de la chica. Casi de inmediato Noin atrapo la mano entre las suyas y dejo que sus labios rozaran de forma sutil la mano de Miliardo.

-- Mientras creí que eras un soldado, tenía la certeza de que te vería en Low. Venías muy seguido a verme y tus visitas me alegraban la vida. Pero ahora que se que eres un príncipe, tengo la certeza de que no volveré a verte y eso me parte el corazón – dijo tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

Miliardo soltó la mano que Noin le sostenía para tomar el rostro de Noin con ambas manos y obligarle a verle a los ojos.

-- Me veras muy seguido, todos los días si lo quieres – Noin le vio de forma confundida – Lucrecia Noin he venido con la esperanza de que aceptes ser mi esposa y te conviertas en la futura reina de Zanc.

-- Zech yo... es decir, príncipe Miliardo, yo no se que decir – dijo Noin totalmente ruborizada viendo los ojos celeste de Miliardo.

-- Solo di que aceptas – dijo Miliardo aproximándose de forma lenta hasta los labios de Noin para depositar un beso sutil.

Noin se puso de puntillas y entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Miliardo para corresponder al beso dado.

-- Yo... acepto – dijo Noin con una sonrisa, separándose ligeramente de los labios de Miliardo.

-- Entonces es hora de ir a nuestro reino – dijo Miliardo subiendo a su caballo y tendiendo la mano a Noin para que le acompañara.

-- Si

Noin subió al caballo con Miliardo, dejaba atrás su vida en Low para acompañar en la suya a Miliardo, al hombre del que se había ido enamorando poco a poco. El hombre que le había salvado de la muerte en más de una forma.

Miliardo abrazo a Noin a su cuerpo mientras agito las riendas de Tarquis para encaminarlo hasta donde lo esperaba la guardia. Cuanto tiempo tuvo que guardar lo que sentía por Noin sin poderlo decir? Con la muerte de Traize se había liberado de la promesa, incluso desde antes, desde que había descubierto que le había engañado por tantos años. Pero era hasta ahora que podía decirle a Noin cuanto le amaba.

-- Noin, te amo – susurró Miliardo al oído a la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

-- Y yo te amo a ti, mi Príncipe - respondió Noin dejando que una lagrima escurriera por su mejilla, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Desde lo alto de una colina varios hombres veían como el sol comenzaba a bañar las casas de aquel poblado. Un viento fresco agitaba sus ropas y sus largas cabelleras, mientras su vista cansada y una sonrisa ligera adornaban sus rostros llenos de arrugas.

-- Hemos vuelto a las tierras que nos vieron nacer – dijo uno de ellos con profunda nostalgia.

-- Hemos vuelto en las tierras que nos vio nacer para que nos vea morir – aclaró otro de los hombres con voz sería.

-- Morirás tú viejo decrepito, yo aun pienso vivir muchos años...

-- G, como te atreves a interrumpirme – farfulló J sumamente enojado viendo con cólera a su compañero.

-- Basta los dos!, cuando será el día que dejen de discutir? – trató de imponer un poco de orden Howard acercándose a ellos sonriendo – por que yo creo que ni aun muertos dejarán de hacerlo. Ya los veo yo del otro lado, discutiendo quien lloro más por ustedes.

Una sonora carcajada se dejo oír en el pequeño grupo haciéndoles unirse a ella poco después. Las sonrisas adornaron sus rostros y fijaron su vista cansada en aquel valle. Las tierras de Maxwell parecían sonreír con ellos porque las hierbas se agitaban de forma alegre a su paso.

Los aldeanos del pueblo fueron saliendo curiosos al ver como el pequeño grupo avanzaba. Todos saludaban a los hombres montados en finos corceles negros. Los niños preguntaban alegres a sus padres por el curioso grupo vestido totalmente de negro. Al poco tiempo un coro de voces respondía a la pregunta general de forma alegre:

Los Shinigamis han vuelto para quedarse...

Dekim Barton estaba muy enojado, habían sido promulgadas nuevas leyes con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero como ya no formaba parte del senado, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La noticia que lo tenía más intranquilo era la referente a la sucesión real.

Se había anulado la ley que prohibía las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, avalada por la mayoría de las casas reales, y para poner un ejemplo a seguir se habían llevado acabo varias bodas reales entre personas del mismo sexo. La princesa de Alliance, antes comprometida con el príncipe Milliardo de Zanc, había contraído matrimonio con Lady Noventa. Y el príncipe Quatre Winner contraía matrimonio con el general de la fuerza real Trowa Barton!. También se habían casado la princesa de Schbeiker, antes comprometida con el príncipe Maxwell, pero se había casado con quien comando las tropas que derrocaron a Traize. Ahora sería el príncipe del reino Schbeiker y se dio la noticia de que en pocos meses nacería el primogénito de la pareja.

Lo que más le había molestado era el matrimonio del rey Low, ahora rey Yuy por una petición.

Pero como se atrevía a solicitar que le llamaran Heero y no Odin, que era el nombre de su padre?

Algo con lo que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo respecto a la ley de sucesión, era el referente a aquellas familias reales que no tendrían familia a quienes heredarles el reino. Para esas familias reales se había establecido que el reino pasara a manos de alguien elegido por el pueblo.

Eso se convertía en democracia!, una idea del mismo rey de Low que había agradado al pueblo y lo apoyaban los reinos con ciertas reservas.

Democracia, por todos los dioses!

La princesa de Zanc, Relena Peacencrafht, le había ido a solicitar ayuda para convencer al rey Yuy de aceptarla como esposa. Ya que al parecer el príncipe Maxwell no le iba a ayudar. Eso le convenía mucho, ya que la princesa le había prometido ayudarle a establecer el orden. SU ORDEN, por supuesto. Pero por más que había movido sus influencias con los nobles, nadie había logrado hacer que el rey Yuy cambiara de opinión. Y por el contrario, declaraba a todo el que le insinuaba de su matrimonio con una mujer, que jamás lo haría, se casaría con Duo Maxwell.

Y así había sido...

Unos meses después de promulgada la ley y después de la boda de su primo Quatre, Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell habían contraído matrimonio. Apenas unos días antes del cumpleaños numero 21 del príncipe Maxwell. Los invitados especiales de la boda habían sido el pueblo y no los nobles!, otra cosa más para enfadarse.

Ambos habían llegado montados en dos magníficos caballos salvajes. Uno blanco con manchas negras que simulaba ser de un color plateado y el otro de un hermoso color negro que destellaba reflejos azulados. Según pudo escuchar, eran los caballos Zero y Shinigami.

Heero Yuy irradiaba una autoridad que les faltaba a los príncipes Duo y Quatre. Y tenía la simpatía del pueblo entero, cosa que no tenía su excelencia Traize. No iba a poder hacer nada contra ellos. La alianza entre los príncipes era notoria. Sus dones unidos serían invencibles, sobre todo los que poseía el rey.

Ni como armar una rebelión como la que había echo su excelencia Traize.

Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga...

Para que Traize entrara al palacio Low y traicionara a sus hermanas y cuñados, se habían llevado años. Más de una década. Quizá se tardaría lo mismo para hacer algo parecido.

Por eso iba ahora a ver a la única persona que podría ayudarle sin cuestionar sus motivos. La única arma que podía servirle para sus planes. La única persona que podría lograr cumplirle sus sueños: Ser el dueño absoluto de los reinados conjuntos de Low, Maxwell y Winner.

El sol alumbraba por completo un hermoso campo de flores, mientras una pequeña niña jugaba en medio de él. Tres hombres a caballo se acercaban por el camino, mientras una mujer vestida de forma elegante salía de una casa rodeada de árboles para recibirles.

-- Papá!, que sorpresa verte – dijo la mujer dibujando una hermosa sonrisa al ver al hombre que se detenía con el ceño fruncido.

Hacía años que el hombre le había repudiado y para ella era una feliz ocasión el que fuese a visitarla. Quizá el enojo por lo que había hecho ya se le había pasado.

El hombre, delgado y vestido como el Lord que seguía siendo, por lo menos los títulos aun no los retiraba el nuevo rey, bajo del caballo de forma apresurada. Su ceño fruncido y la boca curveada con disgusto, le hicieron borrar la sonrisa a la joven dama.

-- Donde esta ella Leia? – pregunto caminando por delante de la mujer de forma apresurada volteando para todos lados, buscando con la vista a su arma.

-- Ella?, quien? – pregunto la joven siguiendo a su padre mientras atravesaba la sala de la casa para llegar al patio.

No podía estarse refiriendo a quien pensaba, no había querido conocerle antes, por que irle a buscar ahora?. Un terrible presentimiento llenó su corazón haciéndole latir de forma apresurada.

-- Tu hija, donde la has escondido Leia? – dijo parándose abruptamente para verle a los ojos.

Los ojos de Leia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ese mal presentimiento que tenía, su padre se lo confirmaba, iba a buscar a su pequeño tesoro. Levanto sus manos para esconder su rostro entre ellas mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Dekim no se inmuto por las lágrimas de su hija.

-- Basta!, no es hora de que llores – dijo tomándola fuertemente de las manos para verla a los ojos – he venido por tu bastarda!

-- No, no, nooo!! – dijo soltándose de los brazos de su padre para salir corriendo por la puerta en busca de la niña. No podía permitir que se la quitaran, no iba a dejar que su padre se llevara a su hija de su lado.

Leia corrió hasta donde estaba la niña y al escuchar los pasos de su madre, la pequeña de seis años sonrió al verle y se levanto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-- Mira mamita, mira, puedo crear fuego con mis manos! – dijo la niña feliz mostrándole una pequeña llama en su dedo índice.

-- Marimeia! – dijo Leia llegando hasta ella y abrazándola, tratando de esconderla de los hombres.

El padre de Leia se paro a sus espaldas viendo a la niña con una sonrisa. Podía causar un fuego con sus manos, tenía un don especial, como todos los descendientes de Khrushrenada.

-- Tráiganla – les dijo a sus hombres – vamos a llevarla al castillo Barton.

-- Si, Lord Dekim – dijeron ambos hombres mientras se disponían a cumplir las ordenes de su señor.

Cuando supo que Leia, su única hija, estaba embarazada. Trato por todos los medios de hacerle perder al producto. Pero su hija estaba tan empecinada en tenerlo, que logro protegerlo de todo y la dio a luz lejos del castillo Barton, para evitar que su padre se enterara. Sin embargo logro dar con ella. Después de amenazarla con matar a la niña, logro sacarle el nombre del padre. Su excelencia Traize Khrushrenada...

Después de todo, su hija había sido inteligente al embarazarse de ese hombre. Los dones de los Khrushrenada pasaban de generación en generación y ahora él podría utilizar a Marimeia para hacerse del poder de Low.

Después de todo, los dones no morirían con los reyes de Winner, Maxwell y Low. Aun quedaba una Khrushrenada viva y era una mujer, una mujer que podría dar a luz a más Khrushrenadas con dones.

Y todos estarían a su servicio, río Dekim al solo imaginarlo. Quizá no había logrado ser rey, pero sería el abuelo de una verdadera princesa.

Los dos hombres que acompañaban a Lord Dekim llegaron con la niña arrastrada de la mano, mientras Leia lloraba suplicando por que se la dejaran.

-- Mamá a donde me llevan?, mamá! – lloraba la niña tratando de soltarse.

-- Por favor papá no me la quites, es lo único que me queda de él – lloró Leia frente a la figura impasible de Dekim.

-- Deberías dar gracias a los dioses de que no las maté a las dos cuando supe de tu deshonra – dijo de forma fría el hombre dándose la vuelta para salir de la casa.

-- Marimeia! – lloró la mujer viendo como subían a su hija al caballo de Dekim – Marimeia!! – volvió a gritar al ver como se alejaban de la casa.

Una flecha surco los aires partiendo el sonido con su viaje. Junto a ella, otras dos viajaron haciéndole compañía. Acortaron la distancia entre si acercándose a su blanco. De forma certera atravesaron las telas finas y la piel de los tres hombres a caballo arrancando un grito de dolor.

Leia se quedo horrorizada al ver como los tres caballos se levantaba en dos patas de forma abrupta y su pequeña hija comenzaba a gritar al ver como su abuelo cayó al suelo agonizante. Tres hombres encapuchados se acercaron al galope arrancando a la niña del caballo de Dekim y se acercaron a Leia de nuevo.

Las lágrimas de Leia empapaban su rostro, pero no le impidieron sonreír cuando aquel que había arrancado a su hija del caballo de su padre se acercaba para devolvérsela.

-- Gracias señor...? – dijo Leia sonriendo entre lagrimas al hombre que descubrió su rostro para contestar a su sonrisa y su pregunta.

-- Ralph, solo llámeme Ralph – dijo sonriendo en respuesta haciendo que los mechones oscuros de cabello cayeran hasta sus ojos.

-- No se como puedo pagarle – dijo abrazando a su hija – no se que hubiera hecho sin ella. Que bueno que estaban ustedes por aquí. Esos ladrones trataron de llevarse a mi hija.

-- No se preocupe más porque algo como eso llegue a ocurrirle – dijo dándose la vuelta en su caballo para alejarse de ambas, pero luego se giro para verlas y sonreírles a lo lejos – mis hombres y yo vivimos a poca distancia de aquí. Así que estaremos al pendiente de lo que pueda pasarles – Leia sonrió de forma luminosa.

-- No sabe... no sabe cuanto le agradezco - Ralph se giro sonriendo mientras murmuraba en voz baja.

-- Ya me han pagado por protegerles.

Se alejó al galope con sus hombres. Se había establecido muy cerca de casa de Leia Barton y figuraría como su guardaespaldas, sin que ella lo supiera. Habían sido las últimas órdenes de su excelencia Traize y le había dotado de una enorme fortuna para ello.

De momento... desaparecería al tirano de Lord Dekim Barton, al fin y al cabo, Leia los había catalogado como ladrones.

Lady termino de escribir la última línea sobre aquel enorme libro de pastas rojas cerrando los ojos. Hasta cuando las visiones del futuro llegarían hasta ella y su mano escribiría sobre esas hojas? Había visto un nuevo peligro...

Sonrió cerrando el libro de golpe. No, realmente no lo era. No había por que interrumpir al rey en su descanso o debería decir, luna de miel?.

Se levanto tomando el libro entre sus manos y giro su rostro para ver el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea del cuarto. Camino de forma decidida hasta él y arrojó el libro a las llamas. Lo había encontrado de nuevo por casualidad en una de sus salidas al mercado, después de que regresaba de dar clases de hierbería a los aldeanos de Low, algo nuevo propuesto por Heero. El vendedor no sabía cuan importante era aquel objeto y le pedía dos monedas de cobre por él. Ella le dio dos monedas de oro haciendo que el chiquillo salta de gusto. Ya no se pagaban impuestos por las vendimias, ni por la caza. El pueblo estaba contento con las nuevas leyes y mucho más contento con el nuevo rey.

Se inclino un poco para ver como las llamas envolvían cada hoja del libro, llevándose en su abrazo cada palabra escrita en los últimos veinte años y las visiones del futuro.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado al ver la muerte del cazador de ojos negros. La voluntad de Traize había sido más fuerte. Cuando en su visión veía la mano de Traize atravesando el cuerpo del cazador, en la realidad, Traize no lo había hecho. Se detuvo antes de dañar a su único amor...

Se había equivocado...

-- No hay nada escrito, el futuro lo vamos creando con nuestras propias decisiones... - dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Totalmente convencida que el futuro no puede ser predicho.

-- Sabias palabras Mi Lady.

Lady One se enderezo en su lugar al haber escuchado una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Unos ojos verdes le veían con admiración. Sonreía haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia haciendo que su larga trenza rubia se moviera hacía el frente por el movimiento. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió enrojecer. El caballero frente a ella vestía de forma elegante, lo había visto antes, cuando llegó al palacio envuelto en una capa negra.

-- Disculpe si le interrumpo, pero su majestades Quatre y Trowa preguntan si le acompañaran a cenar?. Para mi sería un honor escoltarla hasta la mesa... princesa. – Heero le había otorgado el titulo de princesa al considerarla su hermana. No le importaba que no fueran hermanos de sangre, él la quería como tal y eso le era suficiente para otorgarle un titulo real.

-- Shinigami, el honor será todo mío – dijo Lady extendiendo la mano sonriendo para posarla sobre la que le extendía el caballero.

-- Llámeme Erick, por favor – dijo sonriendo de forma alegre.

-- Entonces usted deberá llamarme solo Lady – contesto igualmente.

Erick sonrió a Lady de forma luminosa y comenzó a caminar con ella charlando de mil cosas. Por primera vez en veinte años, se sentía libre de las ataduras de su pasado. Por primera vez en veinte años, se sentía una mujer y no un arma.

Por primera vez en veinte años... se sentía realmente feliz.

El sonido de un niño balbuceando podía escucharse en aquella habitación a medio iluminar, mientras una mujer vestida de largo, escribía sin descanso sobre un libro de pastas gruesas.

-- Por los dioses Middie, deja de escribir en ese libro y ven a ver a mi pequeño Odin – la mujer volteo sonriendo a ver a quien le hablaba.

Llevaba en brazos al heredero, tenía solo meses de nacido, pero ya cargaba sobre sus hombros el futuro del reino.

Sonrió cuando la reina puso frente a ella el pequeño bulto. Sus enormes ojos azules le vieron por eternos segundos haciéndole sonreír con melancolía.

-- Es hermoso reina Arisha. Voy a darle un obsequio – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un medallón dividido en dos. Lo colocó sobre el cuello del bebé, quien de inmediato lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos e intento meterlo a su boca, siendo detenido por la reina.

-- "Cuando toque sin tocar el corazón sobre sangre real del verdadero amor", que significa este acertijo Midde? – pregunto curiosa.

-- Es solo una protección, prométame que no ha de que quitárselo – dijo suplicante.

-- Tiene algo que ver con la profecía de la que tanto hablas? – Middie aparto la mirada de su reina. Sabía de antemano que ninguno de los reyes quería saber de esa profecía. Pero era la única forma de proteger al joven heredero de todo lo que le esperaba – no se lo quitare Middie, te lo prometo – dijo la reina al ver la preocupación en el semblante de la bruja.

-- Gracias! – dijo sonriendo al volver a verla.

-- Solo dime algo – sonrió Arisha – mi pequeño Odin será feliz cuando crezca?

-- Mami, Mami!

Ambas mujer giraron su vista para ver a la pequeña niña que llegaba corriendo. Lady, la única hija de Middie y la consentida de la reina.

-- Puedo cargar al bebé?, puedo?, puedo? – dijo extendiendo los brazos para tomar al pequeño niño que intentaba llevarse a la boca el medallón que Middie había puesto en su cuello.

-- Claro Lady, solo cuídalo bien – Middie lo tomo entre brazos y sonrió ampliamente para después volteara a ver a su madre que le sonreía – cuando voy a tener un hermanito mamá?

-- Muy pronto cariño – dijo Middie agitando los cabellos sueltos de su hija con melancolía, para después pensar para si misma – más pronto de lo que te imaginas querida.

-- Que bueno! – Grito con emoción la pequeña para después voltear a ver al bebé que tenía en brazos – pero mientras llega mi hermano, tu serás mi pequeño hermanito – dijo sonriendo.

-- Puedes ahora contestarme Middie?, Odin Jr, será un hombre feliz? – volvió a preguntar viendo los ojos azules de Middie. Middie sonrió en respuesta.

-- Te lo puedo asegurar – dijo sonriendo – Odin Low Jr, será un rey bondadoso y justo, tan parecido a su padre tanto física como moralmente. No será nada común, será el más fuerte y poderoso de los reyes y se hablara de él por siglos.

Los ojos oscuros de Arsiha se abrieron con orgullo y felicidad, quería saber más de su hijo, quería conocer todo de él. Pero su esposo le prohibía que hablara del futuro con Middie. Sin embargo era más fuerte que ella. Así que solo haría una última pregunta.

-- Encontrará a alguien que ame y que lo ame por quien es y no por lo que representa? – Dijo implorando con sus manos cruzadas, rogando por que la respuesta fuera un si – dime que no le obligaran a casarse sin amor.

-- No se preocupe majestad, Odin encontrará a esa persona especial a su tiempo y ha de enamorarse como jamás creyó estarlo. Y será plenamente correspondido por quien ha de ser su pareja por siempre.

-- Como quisiera verlo ya crecido y viviendo con esa persona – dijo de forma soñadora la reina, sin percatarse que Middie había desviado de nuevo la vista y secaba una lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

-- Yo también quisiera verlo – dijo Middie suprimiendo un sollozo para de nueva cuenta hablar para si misma mientras veía a su hija jugar con el heredero de Low – pero se que no hemos de llegar con vida a ese momento.

Un golpe en la puerta les distrajo y con un adelante la reina dejo entrar a un mensajero del reino Maxwell. Le entregaron un pergamino el cual se dio prisa en leer, su hermana Dalaina le daba una gran noticia. Su primogénito ya había llegado. Una noticia que sabía desde hacía tiempo.

La hora de que la profecía se cumpliera llegaba demasiado pronto...

Dos caballos a la distancia corrían al galope llevando sobre sus lomos a los reyes de Low. Sus finas capas ondeaban al viento mientras uno de sus dueños sonreía de forma luminosa y el otro mostraba a penas una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Mira Heero! – grito Duo haciendo que Shinigami detuviera su carrera – desde aquí se ve todo el reino.

Heero detuvo a Zero detrás de Duo para ver lo que señalaba. A la distancia el reino de Low se levantaba majestuoso, dejando entre ver, detrás de las luces de un sol que se ocultaba, las sombras de las construcciones de la aldea y el castillo abrigándolas bajo su protección.

-- Lo más hermoso que veo no esta tan lejos – dijo Heero. Duo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-- No entendí

Una mueca en forma se sonrisa se dibujo en el gallardo rostro del rey. Tomo de nuevo las riendas de Zero y se acerco a Shinigami para quedarse cerca del rostro de Duo.

Levanto de forma lenta la mano para depositarla sobre el hombro de Duo y acercarlo de forma lenta hasta su rostro. Por instinto Duo cerró los ojos y dejo que los labios de Heero rozaran los suyos de forma suave.

-- Eres tu Duo – murmuro Heero cerca de los labios de Duo.

Duo levanto los brazos para acercar más a Heero a su cuerpo para volverlo a besar. Estaban pasando un tiempo después de la boda en la cabaña que Heero tenía en medio del bosque negro.

Justo en el lugar que se conocieron.

Justo en el lugar en que los ojos cobalto de Heero le habían llamado la atención y justo en el lugar en el que Heero había caído preso de aquellos ojos violetas que semejaban el color de las lilas que flotaban en las aguas del río del bosque negro...

OWARI

Notas de la Autora.

Por fin lo termine. Hasta parece que el titulo lo saque de X, jejejeje. Pero es que esta muy acorde con la historia y por eso lo puse. Yo soy de las que cree que el futuro no esta escrito y lo vamos construyendo segundo a segundo. Alguien me dijo que mi teoría sobre el destino es parecida a una de Einstein (oO!), juro que no la he leído y es lo que realmente pienso. El futuro es lo más fácil de cambiar. La vida de una persona es como un enorme árbol lleno de ramas, nosotros elegimos que rama cruzar. En algún momento la rama que cruzamos chocara con la rama de alguien más. Y eso es lo que dicen cuando los destinos se cruzan. Pero tu eliges que rama, no esta escrito. Bien pudiste elegir otra rama y quizá no conocerías a X o Y persona. Es tu elección al fin y al cabo, son tus decisiones las que te llevan al lugar al que estas. Fin de las boberías sobre el destino.

He batallado mucho para darle un final a esta historia y creo que lo he dejado con un sabor a continuara, jejejejeje. Pero no pienso continuarlo, la historia llega hasta aquí, ni siquiera un epilogo haré en esta ocasión.

Sorry por la tardanza, pero en verdad tuve muchos, muchos problemas que me impidieron escribir por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Algunos saben que fue lo que paso. Paro los que no saben solo les diré que fueron motivos muy poderosos, pero ya estoy de vuelta y lista para seguir escribiendo. Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito, lo mismo que dibujar (alguien sabe que estoy dibujando Juego por un Beso?, pues ya lo saben :P. Estará en la pagina de Itzukiai, cuando ella tenga un tiempito de subirlo y esta en el grupo de yahoo de Sei mangadoujinshisfans )

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y el final, como siempre, me salio muy empalagoso, jejejejejeje.

Agradezco a mis amigas de siempre, Faby, Claudia, Bony y Marlene por siempre estarme presionando con el siguiente capitulo y por estar allí siempre. Gracias Chicas!!!

Y como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: 

Review Contest:

Después de siglos, voy a responder sus maravilloso mensajes, jejejeje.

Hikaru Itsuko: Ojalá te haya gustado el final, ya vez que era muy difícil que Heero dejara ir a Duo. Y como dijiste, después de todo lo que pasaron, jejejeje. Y sobre lo que paso con Wufei, me late que tu idea era la correcta, jejeje.

dayamara belsebú de Maxwell: Sorry por la tardanza, pero fueron causas de fuerza mayor, jejeje. Lo bueno es que aquí esta el final y ojalá te haya gustado.

Denisse : Hola amiguita, espero que ya estés mejor y espero que el final te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado, pero como sabes, me encantan los finales felices, jejejejeje. Se que tu hubieras sido una de las primeras en brincar si se me ocurre matar a Wufei, cierto?. Te diré que la idea cruzo por mi cabeza unas cuantas veces, pero al final, me incline por dejarlo vivo.

DarkMousy: Te mongo el Mousy para diferenciarte de Dark Elliot, jejeje. Ojalá que el final te haya gustado y con referencia al chat?, cual chat?, yo solo me conecto al Hotmail. Si quieres chatear conmigo, mi dirección es maryluzmty71 (sin espacios).

Dark Elliot: Dark!!!, sorry, sorry, pero no pude dejar vivo a Traize después de todo lo que había hecho. Hubiera sido bueno, pero... nop, simplemente no pude, mi idea del final estaba ya planteada desde que comencé con el capitulo cero, jejejeje. Puedes verlo en la profecía.

Yuki Ayanami: Pues ya quedo medio aclarado lo que paso entre Traize y Wufei, jejejeje. No podia aclararlo del todo, por que me aventaba otras 50 hojas de fic, jejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el final y sorry por la enorme demora en actualizar.

Loreto Winner: Ojalá estes leyendo esto Loreto, hace siglos que no sabemos nada de ti. Pero fijate que no, Herederos no es más largo que Juego por un Beso, este a lo mucho llega a 300 hojas, Juego se paso de las 500. Tortura ya se comienza a publicar en este espació, solo le daré un respiro a la gente, jejejeje. (No mucho, solo una semana).

Angeli Murasaki: Jejejeje, se lo que se siente esperar un final y sentirse triste por que se acaba. Pero ya estoy trabajando en otra historia, ojalá te guste. Y espero que el final de esta haya sido de tu agrado.

Uru Yuy: Espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado. Espero que no se me haya quedado nada aun por explicar, jejejejeje.

Ryo Asakura: Sorry por la demora, pero ya esta el final. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya sabes por que Duo se quería ir y como es que Wufei tomo venganza de lo que le hizo Traize.

Devil1: Gracias!!!, Espero que el final te haya gustado.

Aguila Fanel: Pues ya esta el final, espero que te haya gustado. Como viste Heero no dejo que Duo s ele fuera de las manos, jejejejeje.

Noin Weib Kreuz: Te digo lo mismo Noin, donde quiera que encuentre un fic tuyo, allí me tendrás al borde del asiento comiéndome las uñas, jejejeje. Ojalá ponto nos traigas las continuaciones que tanto anelamos!!. Gracias por tu comentario y ojalá el final haya sido de tu agrado.

Carmin: Como, matar a Miliardo??, no podía, el pobre fue engañado por la astucia de Traize, jejejeje. Además no podía dejar solo a Noin, cierto!!. Espero que el final te haya gustado Carmin... ups!, lo olvide, tu primero lees estos comentarios, antes de leer el fic. Bueno, ya te revele parte del final, jejejejeje, espero que te guste.

Quatre reyes: Yo se que tus preferidos son los 3x4, solo hay que ver tu nick, jejejeje. Pero pues ya se acabó la historia, espero que te haya gustado el final y espero pronto estar haciendo otro 3x4 para ustedes.

Patcame: Sorry por la demora, pero aquí esta ya el final. Espero que te haya gustado como acabo todo.

Maria Wong: Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final. Espero que te vaya bien en los estudios.

Kayla: Gracias por tu comentarios, pues ya esta el final, espero que te guste.

Uff!!, creí que nunca iba a terminar con los reviews, jejejeje. No tenía idea que tenía tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ahora si que me pase. Pero bueno, no se podrán quejar son 54 hojas de final.

Mil gracias a todos por leer esta locura que se me ocurrió una noche en que veía un príncipe en Nueva York por enésima vez , jejejeje.

Mil Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por sus correos y por su apoyo.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic.


End file.
